Phantom
by Samir-Duran
Summary: Moj pierwszy Fic z Kategorii Teen Titans... Przedstawiam wam historię śmierci i życia nowego Tytana, Phantoma. Mam nadzieję, że jego przygody przypadną wam do gustu.
1. Chapter I: The Beggining

PHANTOM

CHAPTER I: „Wejście na scenę"

Raven siedziała w swoim pokoju i wpatrywała się w sufit. Ciemność otaczała ją zewsząd i tylko świeca stojąca na stoliku nocnym oświetlała jej łóżko. Kaptur układał się pomiędzy jej głową a poduszką i sprawiał że czuła jeszcze większą wygodę. Ale to miało dla niej takie samo znaczenie co zeszłoroczny śnieg, z kolei zbliżał się okres w którym miał spaść rzekomy śnieg. Rozmyślała o sensie życia.

- Po co ludzie żyją, skoro i tak mają umrzeć. Dbają o życie, walczą choćby o ostatnią sekundę chociaż wiedzą że umrą.

Mówiła do siebie w myślach. Jej wywody przerwało potrójne piknięcie dochodzące z komody pod ścianą. Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę komody. I komoda i jej dłoń pokryły się czarną aurą po czym komoda otwarła się a do jej ręki powędrowało coś w rodzaju zminiaturyzowanego telewizora z odbiornikiem radiowym. Komunikator znów zapiszczał już w jej dłoni gdy usiadła. Odebrała połączenie i przyjrzała się twarzy wyświetlonej na ekraniku. Połowa twarzy należała do człowieka rasy czarnej, podczas kiedy druga należała do chłodnego metalicznego robota. To był Cyborg.

- Nie śpisz, Raven?

- Nie.

- Słuchaj, mamy nieproszonego gościa w salonie. Załatwiłbym go pewnie sam ale wolę mieć wsparcie jakby grał nieczysto, a reszta już śpi. Możesz przylukać na niego i zjawić się za moment w salonie?

Na ekraniku wyświetlił się czarno-biały obraz z kamery ochrony. Zobaczyła jakąś białą postać w kapturze zarzuconym na głowę i patrzącego na okno w ten sposób, że nie widać było jego twarzy.

- Zaraz tam będę.

Wyłączyła komunikator i zarzuciła kaptur na głowę. Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła cicho na ciemny korytarz. Nieco dalej w korytarzu ujrzała świecące ciało Cyborga. Podszedł do niej powoli po czym ruszyli do salonu.

Postać przechadzała się po skąpanym w mroku salonie. Wydawało się że jej postrzępiony biały płaszcz świeci w ciemności bladym światłem. Gdy usłyszała stłumione kroki, stanęła na środku i odwróciła twarz w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Te otwarły się z sykiem i do środka weszły dwie postacie.

Cyborg od razu rzucił się z łoskotem metalowych części na postać. Kapturnik przeskoczył nad nim i kopnął go w plecy. Skakał z zadziwiającą zwinnością a był tylko o głowę niższy od dwumetrowego Cyborga. Raven nie próbowała jeszcze mu pomagać. W końcu sam stwierdził że miała być tylko sekundantem.

Intruz najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty go atakować. Unikał każdego jego ciosu nie ujawniając rąk. Cyborg kilka razy próbował chwycić go za kaptur lub płaszcz, jednak ani razu nie udało mu się tego wykonać. Wreszcie Cyborg chwycił go w swe ramiona tak jakby chciał złamać mu kręgosłup. W momencie gdy dokonał ścisku, spod kaptura wyłoniła się para czerwonych, jarzących się oczu a reszta ciała stała się półprzeźroczysta. Ramiona Cyborga przeszły przez jego ciało jak nóż przez masło. Intruz wzniósł się w powietrze na wysokość twarzy napastnika i kopnął go z całej siły w podbródek. Cyborg zwalił się z łoskotem na ziemię i wydał z siebie głuchy jęk. Nagle ciało przybysza otoczyło się czarną aurą i znieruchomiał.

Raven stała naprzeciwko niego z prawą dłonią wyciągniętą przed siebie i z jarzącymi się na biało oczyma. Kapturnik wił się tak jakby próbował się wyswobodzić z lin i wydawał z siebie głuche pomruki.

- Mam tego dosyć. Mogłeś się z nim bawić do rana, Cyborg.

- Ech... No tak. Mocny przeciwnik. Co z nim zrobimy?

- Wezwiemy policję?

- Ekhem... Może najpierw byście mnie wysłuchali?

Dobiegł ich pozbawiony emocji, zachrypnięty głos. Oboje nieco zamurowało.

- A dlaczego mielibyśmy cię wysłuchać, chłopie?

Cyborg najwyraźniej dawał się ponosić emocjom.

- Ponieważ to ty mnie pierwszy zaatakowałeś.

- Ma rację, Cyborg.

- No i co masz nam do powiedzenia?

- Najpierw mnie opuśćcie. Obiecuję, że nie będę próbował żadnych sztuczek.

- Raven, nie puszczaj go.

Za późno, Intruz stał już na ziemi. Jak zarzekł tak nic nie robił.

- Dziękuję pani.

To było pierwsze co ją zaciekawiło w nim. Nikt nie nazwał ją dotąd „panią".

- To o co ci chodziło chłopie?

Czerwone oczy zwróciły się na Cyborga. Ich wyraz ani trochę się nie zmienił.

- Pomocy.

- A dokładniej?

- Ochrony.

- Jeżeli chodzi o obronę, to z cyborgiem radzisz sobie nieźle.

Stwierdziła ironicznie Raven.

- Dobra. Jak chcesz od nas pomocy to przede wszystkim musisz pogadać z Robinem. Do tego czasu trzeba cię by przypilnować... – Cyborg przerwał by głośno ziewnąć – Raven? Mogłabyś go przypilnować? Ja już padam.

- Niech będzie. I tak nie mogłam spać...

Dodała już w myślach. Cyborg zniknął w drzwiach prowadzących do kwater. Raven usiadła na kanapie i położyła dłoń na oparciu, ciągle trzymając wysunięte w jego stronę palce.

- Boi się pani?

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. I nie boję się.

- Nie chciałem pa... Cię urazić.

Usiadł na kanapie co spowodowało natychmiastowe uniesieni dłoni Raven.

- Będę grzeczny.

Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza. Czerwone oczy wpatrujące się w jej oczy nie były jednak na tyle przekonujące. Po chwili znów usłyszała jego głos:

- Może tak będzie lepiej? Czy mogę zdjąć kaptur?

Potaknęła. Położył dłonie na krawędziach i zdjął kaptur. Jego twarz nie posiadała tej samej właściwości co płaszcz, jednak była przez niego oświetlona. Była bardzo blada, niemalże trupio blada, oczy przestały być czerwone i przyjęły ludzki wygląd. Przyjrzała się jego włosom i oczom. Były bardzo dziwne. Tęczówki miały kolor biały a włosy wydawały się siwe, wręcz srebrne. Teraz już na nią nie patrzył. Jego wzrok spoczywał na niebie za oknem. Było jasno szare. Nie wiedziała co ma o nim myśleć. Był przecież ich więźniem, nie miał jak uciec, a nie zwracał nawet na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Wreszcie popatrzył na nią z serdecznym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Piękne niebo, nieprawdaż?

- Możliwe.

- Rzadko kiedy jest takie ładne.

- Czemu poruszasz ten bezsensowny temat?

- Bezsensowny? Chciałem tylko rozładować atmosferę. Ja naprawdę nie jestem zły.

- Więc po co się włamałeś?

- Tylko tak mogłem się z wami rozmówić. Przecież nie da się tu wejść drzwiami frontowymi. Przecież gdybym was chciał zaatakować to zrobiłbym to od razu. I pewnie bym przegrał.

- No dobra. Wierzę ci.

Opuściła palce. Kapturnik wbił się w kanapę i popatrzył na nią z dziwnym dla niej wyrazem twarzy. Wydawało jej się że intruz próbuje się do niej uśmiechnąć, jednak mu to nie wyszło. Po prostu zmienił nieco ton głosu.

- Jestem Phantom. A ty zapewne jesteś Raven?

- Tak.

- Miło mi poznać.

- Mi chyba też?

- Naprawdę przepraszam za to powitanie w stylu płaszcza i szpady.

- Brakuje ci szpady.

- Tak. Wiem.

Spuścił wzrok na podłogę. Co prawda nie zmienił nic a nic wyrazu twarzy, ale emanowała od niego atmosfera urażenia lub smutku. Raven poczuła że zbyt ostro go potraktowała. Wyciągnęła swoje dłonie do kaptura i ściągnęła go. Na ten szelest, Phantom podniósł wzrok i popatrzył w jej oczy.

- Słyszałem o tobie dużo, ale nikt mi nie mówił że jesteś aż tak ładna.

Ciemność doskonale ukryła jej rumieniec. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale nagle poczuła złość względem niego.

- Tanie komplementy? Czy aż tak nisko upadłam?

- Nie sądzę. Może i tanie, ale szczere.

- Daruj już sobie. Nie idzie ci to. Przed czym w ogóle mielibyśmy cię chronić?

- W zasadzie to przede mną samym.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć. Kiedyś byłem normalny. Zwykły chłopiec, jak wielu których widziałaś. Bez żadnych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności czy specjalnych umiejętności. Potem... No potem to się skończyło. Błąkałem się cały rok, nikt mnie nigdy nie zauważał. Ktoś mnie schwytał i ubezwłasnowolnił. Pozbawił mą duszę wolności i stworzył dla niej nowe ciało. TO ciało. Stare się do tego nie nadawało. No cóż... Naukowiec próbował tego wcześniej, ale tylko ja byłem „udany". Wcześniejsze wersje takich jak ja były bezmyślne. Postanowił stworzyć moją idealną kopię. Moje wspomnienia, moja dusza, moje nowe ciało. Jednak ten drugi ja nie posiadał w sobie czegoś co ja miałem. Nie wiem czego. Był też do tego całkowicie zły. W każdym razie przejął kontrolę a ja uciekłem. Goni mnie z pięcioma moimi poprzednikami.

- I dlatego do nas przyszedłeś?

- Tak. Moja mroczna kopia już pięć razy o mało co mnie nie złapała.

- I my mamy ci w tym pomóc?

- Ja mogę sobie poradzić najwyżej z jedną osobą z tej grupy. Po prostu potrzebuje pomocy i was o nią proszę.

- Cóż. No dobrze. Wierzę ci. Ale czy ci pomożemy, zadecyduje Robin. W końcu to on uchodzi tu za szychę.

- Miło mieć twoje poparcie.

- To że ci wierzę nie znaczy że ci ufam. Lepiej uważaj bo jak coś zmalujesz to ze mną pierwszą się policzysz.

- Jeżeli to ma być warunek z twojej strony to zgadzam się na niego.

Ranek nastał dość szybko. Światło wdzierało się przez okna do salonu i oświetlało dwie osoby. Raven nawet się nie zorientowała jak zasnęła w nocy. Phantom siedział niewzruszenie i obserwował dziewczynę. Oddychała równomiernie i łagodnie z ustami ułożonymi w trąbkę. Słonce powoli wędrowało wzdłuż jej ciała. Gdy dotarło na poziom oczu, zaczęła je mrużyć i wiercić się. Rozejrzała się dookoła i wyprężyła ciało by się przeciągnąć. Przetarła oczy i spojrzała na niego. Kaptur znów miał założony na głowę, ale jego oczy dalej pozostawały ludzkie.

- Więc cały czas tu siedzisz? Zaraz zleci się tu cała zgraja.

- Niech się zleci. Po to tu przybyłem.

To salonu wszedł Cyborg. Wyglądał na mocno rozespanego. Zmierzał do kuchennej części pokoju by wziąć sobie kubek kawy. Raven również wstała i zaczęła przygotowywać sobie herbatę ziołową. Zasiedli do stołu. Phantom siedział dalej na kanapie nie wiedząc czy może podejść czy nie. Siedział tak aż wreszcie zeszła się reszta tytanów. Robin, Starfire i Beast Boy podeszli do stołu tak zaspani że nawet nie zauważyli białej postaci w płaszczu siedzącej w ich pokoju wspólnym. Usiedli do stołu i zaczęli zajadać swoje śniadania. Tylko Cyborg i Raven patrzyli na nich nieco dziwnie. Wreszcie Robin, siedzący tyłem do części wspólnej pokoju zauważył ich spojrzenia.

- Co? Mam krzywo kostium? O co chodzi?

- Chłopie, jakiego ty zawiasa złapałeś skoro nie zauważyłeś naszego gościa?

Cyborg wyciągnął metalowy palec i wycelował nim za plecy przywódcy. Robin odwrócił wzrok, tak jak pozostała trójka niewtajemniczonych. Na widok Phantoma wstali z krzeseł i przypatrywali się mu jakby chcieli rozpocząć walkę. Phantom wstał z kanapy i ukłonił się nisko przed nimi.

- Witam czcigodnych Młodych Tytanów. Jestem Phantom. Przybywam z prośbą.

Trójka tytanów opuściła pięści i popatrzyła na niego z zdziwieniem. Robin po chwili podszedł do niego i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń w geście powitalnym. Po chwili z płaszcza Phantoma wyłoniła się dłoń okuta w czarną kolczugę i w biały pancerz na piąstce. Po chwili silny uścisk dłoni przypieczętował uśmiech na ustach Robina.

- Więc czego potrzebujesz?

Około godziny trwały narady dotyczące przyjęcia Phantoma do grupy na warunkach jakie ustanowili. Ogólnie to jedynym neutralnym był Robin który nie mógł się zdecydować. Przy tym wszystkim ani Raven ani Phantom nie wyjawili jego historii. Robinem targały sprzeczne emocje. Chciał mu pomóc gdy się dowiedział że ścigają go źli ludzie, a bał się o bezpieczeństwo grupy które mogłoby zostać zagrożone gdyby wszyscy Jego wrogowie by do nich zmierzali. Phantom wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na jego minę. Starfire i Beast Boy próbowali go zajmować swoimi pytaniami i wygłupami. Beast Boy próbował rozweselić go swoimi kawałami ale Phantom dalej miał morową minę, którą wszystkim już ujawnił. Najmniej zainteresowaną wydawała się Raven, siedząca z nosem w książce. Mimo wszystko Phantom trzy razy przyłapał ją na spoglądaniu na grupę z ciekawością. Wreszcie Robin wstał I podszedł do okna. Ręką pokazał Phantomowi że ma iść z nim. Wszyscy patrzyli jak odchodzą w stronę okna z zapartym tchem. Gdy już tam stali, odezwał się Robin:

- Obiecujesz nas wspierać na dobre i na złe?

- Tak.

- No więc witaj w grupie. Mam nadzieję że będzie ci tu miło. – uścisnął mu dłoń co spowodowało wiwaty tytanów. Raven tylko klaskała powoli. – Co do pokoju, będzie trzeba wygospodarować dla ciebie jakieś miejsce.

- Nie potrzebuje wiele miejsca. Nie mam też wymagań. Może być nawet komórka na szczotki. Albo w ogóle żadnego. Mogę spać choćby na kanapie.

- No więc dobrze. Jakbyś zmienił zdanie to powiedz. Może rozejrzyj się po domu a my wymyślimy jakiś sposób żeby to uczcić?

- Bardzo chętnie się rozejrzę.

- Od mojego pokoju wara.

Raven przeszła obok niego I znikła w drzwiach prowadzących do kwater. Phantom najwyraźniej nie zwracał na to większej uwagi I ruszył z Robinem na obchód.

Czerwony wizor utknął w jednym miejscu ukazując w przybliżeniu jedną scenę. Postać w białym płaszczu stojąca w oknie wielkiej wieży w kształcie litery T. Ściskał dłoń z człowiekiem w zielono czerwonym stroju i czarnej masce. Obraz oddalił się dwukrotnie. Postać w czarnym płaszczu i ukrytą w kapturze twarzą wlepiała świecące na czerwono oczy w lornetkę z cyfrowym zoomem. Odjął lornetkę od oczu I popatrzył w wodę kołyszącą się u brzegu lasu.

- Więc Phantom ma nowych sprzymierzeńców? I tak sobie z nimi poradzę. Prawda koledzy?

Zza jego pleców wyłoniło się pięć postaci w czarnych kapturach z tak samo jarzącymi się oczyma, jednak o wiele masywniejszych ciałach. Jedna z nich, ta stojąca najbliżej, wydała z siebie jakiś odgłos, coś jakby syczenie węża zmieszane z jękiem zombie. Na to pierwszy kapturnik zaczął się głośno śmiać śmiechem opętanego rządzą krwi. Za nim poszło w ślady jego pięciu pomocników I po chwili rechotali nieporadnie swoimi beznamiętnymi głosami.

CHAPTER II : "Party"

Robin zadecydował że przywitają Phantoma w jakimś nocnym lokalu z dyskoteką. Trochę musieli przekonywać Raven gdyż nie chciała iść do takiego pospolitego miejsca. Phantomowi to było wszystko jedno. Ruszyli samochodem tytanów. Phantom zajął miejsce z przodu, obok Robina. Jazda zajęła im z pół godziny podczas których wszyscy chcieli by ten okres czasu jak najszybciej się zakończył. Dojechali wreszcie do klubu. Panowała od niego typowo młodzieżowa atmosfera. Przy wejściu stało dwóch rosłych bramkarzy. Cała szóstka musiała okazać przepustki które rozdał im Robin. Na miejscu zajęli wolne stoliki. Raven usiadła przy jedynym stoliku który był niemalże w pełni zaciemniony. Jedyne co było widać w ciemności to jej dłonie i oczy. Poprosiła kelnera o jakiś napitek i rozsiadła się w ciemnościach. Ukradkiem zerkała na Phantoma, czy nie robi czegoś podejrzanego. Wydawał się normalnym chłopakiem, nawet jego płaszcz przestał świecić. Siedział przy stoliku razem z innymi i wydawało się że rozmawiał z nimi. Ciągle nie mogła się do niego przekonać. Było w nim coś niepokojącego. W sali pobrzmiewała szybka muzyka przy której bawiła się młodzież Wydawało się ze przy stolikach muzyka się tłumiła. Kelner przyniósł mrożone napoje do stolika przy którym siedzieli wszyscy, a potem powędrował do stolika Raven. Zostawił jej napój w granatowej szklance i wrócił do baru by porozmawiać z właścicielem lokalu. W rogu baru stała mała budka, w której jakiś chłopak w czapce i w potężnych słuchawkach majstrował coś na panelu DJ'a.

Wreszcie minęło zainteresowanie strojami grupki i rozpoczęła się prawdziwa zabawa. przynajmniej dla większej części grupy. Phantom usiadł przy barze i przyglądał się jak jego koledzy tańczą ze sobą i innymi nastolatkami jakieś szybkie tańce. Kątem oka dostrzegł Raven siedzącą w kąciku i wpatrującą się w tłum. Nie widział wyraźnie jej twarzy ale wnioskował że jest bardzo zażenowana. Gdy Robin usiadł na chwilę przy barze Phantom nie omieszkał go spytać:

- A ona zawsze taka jest?

- Wiesz... Raven nie za bardzo lubi ludzi. Lubi ponurą atmosferę. Pogadaj z nią a my wymyślimy w tym czasie jakiś sposób żeby ją pocieszyć.

- Chętnie pogadam.

Wstał i ruszył okrężną drogą tak by go nie zauważyła dopóki nie podejdzie do stolika. Gdy już podszedł, zauważyła go po chwili. Patrzył na nią z nieco zaniepokojoną, aczkolwiek serdeczną miną.

- Można się przysiąść?

- A ktoś ci zakazuje?

Usiadł przy niej dość blisko by móc zauważyć kontur jej twarzy. Jej błękitne oczy zwróciły się na niego i patrzyły obojętnie.

- Nie lubisz takich imprez co?

- Są bez sensu, tak jak całe życie.

- Nie mów że życie jest bez sensu. Trzeba go po prostu znaleźć. Hmm... Jaką muzykę lubisz?

- Ponurą, na przykład new-metalową, o życiu. Ale lubię też te spokojne, byle by były choć trochę ponure.

- Mamy podobne gusta. Również lubię takie klimaty.

Raven poczuła się nieco bardziej pewnie co do niego słysząc te słowa.

- Ciekawe. Może jednak nie jesteś skończonym frajerem.

- Taką mam nadzieję. Hmm... Nie wiem czy powinienem to mówić już po kilku godzinach znajomości, ale polubiłem was. A ty jesteś spośród tej grupy najciekawsza.

- Znowu zaczynasz z tanimi komplementami?

- Nie. Skądże znowu.

- Mówisz na siebie Phantom. Czy masz jakieś umiejętności Ducha poza przenikaniem?

- Tak. Mam słabo rozwiniętą telekinezę. Mogę na ten przykład bez problemu podnieść łyżeczkę, budzik, ale przy powiedzmy szafce już nie dam rady. W odpowiednich warunkach mogę być niewidzialny. Przechodzę przez ściany, aha! Mam jeszcze wyczulony słuch. Mogę słyszeć na odległość pięćdziesięciu paru metrów bez przeszkód, a z przeszkodami to różnie bywa.

- Taki słuch ma pewnie swoje wady. Głośna muzyka ci nie przeszkadza?

- Nie. Jestem w stanie regulować jego zakresowość, a poza tym, nie czuję takiego bólu. To również jedna z moich umiejętności, do pewnego momentu nie czuję bólu fizycznego.

Mam też dobrze rozwiniętą telepatię. Mogę ją kontrolować i jak dotąd żadnemu z was nie zajrzałem do umysłu.

- Naprawdę?

- Mówię serio.

- Hmm... Chyba koledzy cię obgadują.

- Słucham?

Popatrzył w stronę baru. Cała grupka tam siedziała. Wytężył słuch i skierował ucho mniej więcej w ich stronę. Usłyszał przytłumione głosy:

- Patrzcie na nich. Siedzą tam i nawet nie zatańczą z nami. Nie wiedziałem że z niego taki sam ponurak.

- Daj spokój BB. Oni chyba się polubili a to już jest coś. Może nie lubią szybszej muzy?

Cyborg najwyraźniej bronił nowego towarzysza przed komentarzami Beast Boy'a.

- Hmm...- Robin zastanawiał się głośno – Może puścić jakąś wolną piosenkę to zatańczą? Najlepiej w ponurej tonacji. Co wy na to?

- Ja myślę że to dobry pomysł szefuniu. Zagadaj do dysk dżokeja to może puści coś w tych klimatach.

Phantom przestał słuchać i odwrócił się do Raven.

- Widzisz? Nie za bardzo chcą ci ufać co?

- Wiesz że wręcz przeciwnie? Właśnie ustalili że muszą cię rozruszać i puszczą jakąś piosenkę dla ciebie.

- Serio? Jestem najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na tym balu.

Powiedziała z sarkazmem. Phantom najwyraźniej wyczuł jej niechęć do tego typu zabaw.

- Więc twierdzisz że nie ma sensu życia?

- Tak.

- A czy wytłumaczyłabyś mi dlaczego tak myślisz? Bo bardzo chętnie poznam cię od tej strony.

Nieco ją zszokowało.

- Nie wiem. Po prostu tak myślę...

Nagle w głośnikach zmieniła się muzyka. Była to bardzo ponura piosenka w wolnej tonacji. Popatrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- Wiedzieli co wybrać?

- Po twojej minie wnioskuję że tak. Hmm. Mówiłaś że nie widzisz sensu życia?

- Tak.

- Więc wykorzystuj je. Przynajmniej trochę. Mogę cię prosić do tańca?

Jeszcze bardziej ją zamurowało.

- Mnie?

- Jasne! Myślę że jak lubisz tę piosenkę to możesz przy niej się bawić. To jak?

Nie wiedziała co mu powiedzieć. Wreszcie uległa:

- Dobrze. Ale ten jeden raz.

Phantom wstał a za nim Raven. Wyszli mniej więcej na środek sali i stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Raven popatrzyła mu w oczy jakby zachęcała go do pierwszego ruchu. Sama nigdy nie tańczyła ale wiele razy widziała jak pary po prostu podchodziły do siebie, chłopcy kładli dłonie na biodrach dziewcząt a te zakładały swoje na ich ramiona. Phantom zrobił jednak coś innego. Swoją prawą dłoń położył delikatnie na jej lewym biodrze a lewą dłoń wyciągnął obok tak jakby prosił ją by położyła na niej swoją. Nie wiedziała co zrobić i stała zakłopotana.

- Nie tańczyłaś tak jeszcze?

Zapytał pochylając się nieco do niej. Ściszył głos do szeptu.

- Nie?

Popatrzyła na niego już z typowym dla siebie wyrazem twarzy.

- Prawą dłoń połóż na mojej lewej a lewą tak jak ja swoją prawą.

Polecenie wykonała z niezbyt wielką ochotą, ale dokładnie i co do joty. Na koniec Phantom tylko ją do siebie przyciągnął na odległość przedramienia i zaczął powoli krok tańca.

- Tańczy się tak jak każdy inny. Tylko układ rąk jest nieco inny.

- Zauważyłam.

Wkrótce poczuli na sobie wzrok gapiów. Ludzie patrzyli jak ubrana w granatowy płaszcz dziewczyna tańczy z chłopakiem w białym płaszczu. Najwyraźniej Phantomowi to nie przeszkadzało ale Raven czuła się nieco nieswojo. Czuła że to jest główny powód tego że myślała że coś jest tu nie tak. Phantom spojrzał jej w oczy i zaczął do niej szeptać pochylając głowę do jej ucha.

- Nie zwracaj uwagi na innych ludzi. To główna zasada w takim tańcu.

- Postaram się.

Phantom w czasie pełnego obrotu zauważył że obserwują ich również jego nowi koledzy. Dawał im oczami wyraźne znaki by coś zrobili z tłumem. Nasłuchiwał ich rozmowy.

- Przecież oni sobie nie potańczą jak wszyscy będą na nich patrzeć. Słuchajcie, to już nie tylko dla nowego kolegi. Musimy pomóc Raven.

Zastanawiali się przez pół minuty po czym Beast Boy wypalił do Cyborga:

- Dobra! Tańczysz?

- Głupi żart.

- Ale ja mówię serio. Wszyscy zaczną się gapić na nas i dadzą sobie spokój z Raven i Phantomem.

- A dlaczego nie z Robinem?

- Bo on jakbyś nie zauważył, poszedł tańczyć ze Starfire.

Wskazał kciukiem przez lewe ramię. Robin rzeczywiście tańczył ze swą koleżanką.

- No dobra. Powydurniajmy się.

Cyborg chwycił BB tak jakby mieli tańczyć tango, i weszli w ten sposób w tłum. Wszyscy wokół zaczęli śmiać się serdecznie z ich żartów. Cyborg i BB przeszli obok Raven i Phantoma by odciągnąć uwagę gapiów. Udało im się: wszyscy patrzyli teraz na nich i śmiali się. Raven rozejrzała się dookoła i ze zdumieniem zauważyła że już nikt się na nich nie gapi. Gdy Cyborg i Beast Boy znaleźli się w zasięgu jej wzroku, wyciągnęli do niej kciuki na znak że wszystko w porządku.

- Po to się wygłupiają?

- Tak. Widać chcieli żeby dali nam spokój. Kontynuujemy?

- Niech będzie.

Tańczyli jeszcze dwie minuty a muzyka nie ustawała. Cyborg i Beast Boy zaczęli już być wycieńczeni takim tańcem.

Nagle wrzawa zmieniła się w stłumione krzyki przerażenia. Phantom i Raven odwrócili się w stronę wejścia. Cyborg i Beast Boy przestali tańczyć, podobnie jak Robin i Starfire i również spojrzeli w tym kierunku. Początkowo było ciemno, w drzwiach stał jakiś chłopak którego można było określić tylko kształtem ciała. Na parkiecie leżał ochroniarz i zwijał się z bólu trzymając się za brzuch. Chłopak z drzwi ruszył przed siebie wywołując natychmiastową reakcję tytanów. Wszyscy stanęli w gardzie obronnej i wymierzyli w niego pięści. Phantom i Raven natychmiast założyli kaptury.

Postać szła przed siebie a mniej więcej w momencie gdy wyszła z drzwi, jej oczy zajarzyły się wściekłą czerwienią. Po chwili rozpoznać można było że ma na sobie czarny postrzępiony płaszcz z kapturem założonym na głowę. Stanęła w odległości dwóch metrów od Phantoma i zaklaskała pociesznie. Jak na zawołanie, muzyka ucichła. Do tytanów doszedł głos identyczny z tym który miał Phantom:

- Brawo kolego! Widzę że znalazłeś sobie jakichś podrzędnych pomocników.

- Podrzędnych? Goń się koleś! I jakich pomocników!

Cyborg wtrącił się.

- Ty lepiej się zamknij blaszanko. Nie z tobą gadam. Przyszedłem dziś po ciebie Phantom! I nie wrócę bez ciebie.

- Nie weźmiesz mnie żywcem.

- Bardzo zabawne zważywszy na twój stan. Jak nie chcesz iść po dobroci, to MOI pomocnicy zajmą się twoimi nowymi sojusznikami. Co ty na to?

Nie pozwolił mu odpowiedzieć. Rzucił się na Phantoma i próbował zadać mu poważny cios w głowę. Gdy tytani próbowali rzucić się do pomocy, z sufitu zeskoczyło pięciu pomocników ich wroga. Wszyscy ubrani jak on, tylko masywniejsi. Każdy z nich rzucił się bez ostrzeżenia na najbliżej stojącego tytana i zaczęli walczyć jakby od tego zależało ich życie.

Raven stosowała manewry wymijające pomiędzy belkami sufitu i kolumnami by zgubić swojego przeciwnika, ale ten nie zważał na to że uderza twarzą w nie i leciał dalej za nią. W końcu używając swojej mocy zaczęła rzucać w niego stołami i krzesłami co niewątpliwie go bolało.

Cyborg zadawał cios za ciosem głównie w głowę przeciwnika ale przeciwnik tylko się zataczał i bił dalej. Gdy Cyborg zorientował się że nikogo nie ma na linii strzału, odpalił w niego działo soniczne. Przeciwnika wbiło w ścianę, ale od razu wstał i rozpoczął natarcie od nowa. Cyborg powtarzał strzał za strzałem wbijając go coraz głębiej w ścianę.

Beast Boy zamienił się w wielkiego goryla i zaczął bić seriami w korpus przeciwnika na co ten odpowiadał mu rykiem i uderzeniem w pysk z obu pięści naraz. Po jakichś kilku minutach BB miał dość i zmienił się w tyranozaura. Gonił go po sali próbując ugryźć a jego przeciwnik najwyraźniej się go bał.

Starfire i Robin bili się we dwójkę z dwoma napastnikami. Robin naprowadził ich najpierw swoim kijem na jej strzały a potem zaczął okładać każdego z nich po głowie. Starfire w tym samym czasie biła ich po brzuchu z niewiarygodną siłą. Skończyło się na tym że wbili obu w ścianę i nie puszczali ich.

Phantom starał się uciekać od swojego Nemezis jak tylko mógł, ale to było równie szybkie jak on. Od czasu do czasu zderzali się w powietrzu i zadawali serie ciosów. Wreszcie, po jednym z takich odbić od siebie, kopia wyciągnęła otwartą dłoń w stronę Phantoma. Ten poczuł że coś go popycha i został rzucony w stronę budki DJ'a. Budce zmiotło dach a rezydent z piskiem uciekł do wyjścia dla personelu. Cały czas siedział w budce ze słuchawkami na uszach. Phantom natychmiast się wyprostował i wylądował niedaleko pod swoją kopią. Kopia znów wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń, jednak została zmieciona przez niebieski promień w stronę sufitu. Następnie spadła na ziemię i zaczęła niemal natychmiast podnosić się z łoskotem. Widać było że jego prawa ręka jest wybita ze stawu. Postać wstała na jedno kolano i z chrzęstem nastawiła sobie rękę.

- Pomocnicy! Zabieramy się stąd.

Zjawy złapały go pod ramiona i odczekały chwilę. Wróg popatrzył jeszcze raz gniewnie na swoich przeciwników.

- Jeszcze się spotkamy, Phantom. Zjawy! Zabierzcie mnie stąd.

Zjawy poszybowały z swoim przywódcą w stronę wysoko położonych okien i zbiły je przelatując przez nie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Phantoma.

- Cóż... Znacie już moją kopię. Miałem rację że z wami dam radę go pokonać. Hmm... Co teraz?

Cyborg rozejrzał się po sali. Wszystko prócz niektórych stołów i baru było zdewastowane.

- Myślę że trzeba by posprzątać tę budę. Bądź co bądź to my tu nabroiliśmy.

Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili i zabrali do sprzątania. Raven układała szczątki na kupkę i rozglądała się po okolicy. Spojrzała na Phantoma. Ten podniósł jakąś płytę z podłogi przed szczątkami budki DJ'a i zwrócił się najwyraźniej do stojącego obok byłego rezydenta budki. DJ był najwyraźniej niepocieszony utratą swojego miejsca pracy. Na widok płytki trzymanej przez Phantoma w dwóch palcach potaknął niemrawo i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Phantom schował płytkę pod płaszcz i zaczął dalej odgruzowywać budkę.

Noc powoli nastała. Pokój wspólny był powoli opuszczany przez wszystkich rezydentów. Jeszcze przed chwilą Cyborg i Beast Boy próbowali pocieszyć Phantoma po tej rozróbie na imprezie ale ten w ogóle zdawał się nie być nią załamany. Około dwudziestej trzeciej Pokój był już pusty. Phantom zdjął z siebie płaszcz i usiadł na kanapie. Płaszcz już po chwili latał w niewielkiej odległości od podłogi tak jakby był poruszany sznurkami. Płaszcz wykonywał jakiś makabryczny taniec ku uciesze Phantoma. Po pięciu minutach usłyszał zgrzyt klamki. Do pokoju wkroczyła Raven. Płaszcz powiewał za nią gdy przeszła cicho przez pokój. W końcu zauważyła tańczący płaszcz i to że patrzy na nią z uśmiechem Phantom. Pierwszy raz widziała go bez płaszcza. Miał na klatce piersiowej jakiś wypukły puklerz a na rękach i nogach dziwne karawasze. Na dłoniach znajdowały się czarne rękawiczki najwyraźniej będące częścią czarnej kolczugi która znajdowała się pod swoistą zbroją. Nawet okolice od pasa w dół były w lekkim pancerzu. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez chwilę. Przerwała ją Raven.

- Co?

- Nic. Hmm... Przerwano nam.

Podszedł do niej powoli a płaszcz jakby założył my ramię na jego bark.

- Czy on jest żywy?

- Nie. To tylko moje sztuczki.

- Bardzo oryginalne te sztuczki.

- Dokończymy tamten taniec?

- Ekhem... Nie ma muzyki. Trudno dokończyć taniec przy innej muzyce.

- Pamiętasz tę płytkę którą podniosłem? Mam na niej tę piosenkę. Więc jak?

- Przyszłam tylko zrobić sobie herbaty bo nie mogę spać, ale niech będzie.

Phantom wyjął płytkę spod puklerza i po chwili poszybowała do odtwarzacza CD. Muzyka rozbrzmiała dość cicho. W tym pomieszczeniu nie było tłumu którego gwar mógłby tłumić muzykę tak wiec mogła grać nieco ciszej by nie obudzić innych rezydentów wieży. Phantom podszedł do Raven tak jak to zrobił na dyskotece. Wyciągnął w ten sam sposób dłoń i już po chwili tańczył z Raven. Tym razem żadne z nich nie miało na sobie kapturów i mogli patrzeć sobie w oczy. Tańczyli przy oknie nie wiedząc, że są obserwowani przez wroga.

Czerwony wizor zatrzymał się na tańczących postaciach i obserwował je przez dłuższą chwilę. Odjęty od oczu ukazał w oddali wieżę Młodych Tytanów. Z drugiej strony stała kopia Phantoma. Czerwone oczy zabłysły mocniej po czym zgasły. Ręka nie była już wywichnięta w drugą stronę i najwyraźniej miała się dobrze. Kopia odwróciła się do swoich popleczników i odezwała się do siebie:

- A więc mój drogi „przyjaciel" znalazł sobie osobę za którą wprost przepada. Ma chłopak gust. Ale ten jego gust sprawi że będzie bardziej cierpiał. Zjawy! Wkrótce będę potrzebował białego płaszcza. Przygotujcie mi takie przebranie w jak najbliższym czasie.

Odszedł w stronę lasu i zniknął w ciemnościach. Rozmyślał nad czymś w wielkim pogrążeniu. Zjawy wydały z siebie syczący odgłos przemieszany z podobnym do wydechu wraz z śliną.

CHAPTER III: "Fear is my Ally"

Cyborg nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu I chodził nerwowo po pokoju wspólnym. Od rozróby na imprezie powitalnej dla Phantoma minęły trzy dni i ataki się nie powtórzyły. Phantom siedział na kanapie obok BB i wpatrywał się z nim w cyborga chodzącego w te i we w te.

- Uspokój się Cybuś! Wydepczesz dziurę do Chin!

- Stul się Beast Boy! A co jak te potworki przypuszczą atak na naszą chatę! Przecież potrafią przełazić przez ściany jak Phantom!

- Z tym się muszę zgodzić... Phantom? Jest coś co cię powstrzymuje przed przechodzeniem przez ściany?

- O ile wiem to jeszcze z niczym nie miałem problemu tak więc nie ma takiej blokady.

- Szkoda. Phantom? – Bestia poprosił go by nachylił się do szeptu. – Czy nie mógłbyś czasami... No wiesz... i w ogóle...

- Ekhem. Ja nie musze podglądać dziewcząt pod prysznicem.

- BB! Ty mały podstępny gadzie!

Cyborg naskoczył na niego słysząc tłumaczenie się Phantoma.

- I płazie i ssaku i rybo i ptaku! Mogę być tym wszystkim!

- To nie jest śmie...

Cyborgowi przerwała syrena alarmowa. Do pokoju wbiegł Robin, cały zadyszany.

- Tytani! Nowe śmiecie w mieście!

Na ulicy toczyła się istna wojna. Oddziały policji dzielnie stawiały opór napierającemu wrogu ale musiała się wycofywać. Sprawcami całego zamieszania byli jacyś dziwni żołnierze wyposażeni w dziwną broń i ubrani w potężne zbroje oraz dwa czołgi. W każdym czołgu siedziało dwóch ludzi w takich samych zbrojach. Przez ulicę szło ich, łącznie z załogami czołgów, dwanaścioro. Szli w pozycji delty a człowiekiem wysuniętym na przód był najwyraźniej dowódca jednostki. Ta mała dwunastoosobowa armia miała pancerze koloru białego. Kule policji w ogóle nie stanowiły dla nich zagrożenia i wszyscy się śmiali. A najbardziej przywódca którego wziernik na hełmie miał półprzeźroczystą seledynową barwę. Z pleców zbroi tego przywódcy wystawał długi ogon wyposażony w żądło a na jego klatce piersiowej, jak i na klatkach reszty grupy, był wymalowany czerwony skorpion. Przywódca dostał do rąk megafon który zdobyli na jednej z rozgromionych blokad. Odezwał się do Policjantów którym najwyraźniej skończyły się kule w magazynkach. Jego głos miał wyraźnie rosyjski akcent:

- Towarzysze struże prawa! Wasza broń jest niczym wobec potęgi Białej Armii Skorpiona! Wysuwam do was apel o opuszczenie broni, a na pewno nic wam się nie stanie! Jeżeli się sprzeciwicie, otworzymy do was ogień który jak dotąd oszczędzaliśmy w stosunku do ludzi!

Opuścił megafon i popatrzył na policjantów kulących się za radiowozami. Przed nimi było wielkie rozwidlenie na końcu którego stał duży wieżowiec. Nagle spojrzał na policjanta który krzyczał coś do radia. Na szybce dowódcy wyświetlił się czerwony napis głoszący: Mikrofon Naprawlniejny – Mikrofon kierunkowy. Usłyszał trzeszczący głos policjanta:

- Celuj w tego na przedzie i strzelaj!

Usłyszał również głos w radiu policjanta:

- Nie będzie wiedział co go trafiło!

Dowódca popatrzył na wieżowiec i wyłączył mikrofon. Nagle coś zabłysło w jednym z okien na dwudziestym piętrze i po chwili głowa dowódcy odchyliła się do tyłu a powietrze przeszył odgłos wystrzału przemieszanego z odgłosem rykoszetu. Dowódca stał przed blokadą i wyrażał swoją mimiką niezadowolenie. Ponownie przyłożył megafon do ust i wykrzyczał do policjantów gniewnym tonem:

- Wy kapitalistyczne świnie! Jak śmiecie! Spotka was za to kara!

Wyrzucił megafon i odwrócił się do żołnierze po lewej.

- Otworzyć ogień? Towarzyszu Komandir?

- Rozstrielatć!

Żołnierze odbezpieczyli broń i wycelowali w stronę policjantów którzy ponownie schowali się za radiowozami. Wydawało się że wojsko nieprzyjaciela przeładowuje obrzyny ale było to tylko przygotowanie do specjalnego użycia broni. Jedenaście promieni o kolorze niebieskim uderzyło w stojące radiowozy które zaświeciły się na ten sam kolor. Policjanci z przerażeniem zaczęli uciekać. Samochody po chwili wybuchły a ich szczątki przeleciały nad policjantami i pochłonęły płomieniami furgonetki oddziałów specjalnych. Policjanci zostali bez drogi ucieczki a żołnierze szli w ich stronę złowieszczo. W odległości dwustu metrów od przeciwników, dowódca bojówek opuścił dłoń na znak rozkazu do strzelania. Żołnierze wycelowali w policjantów i pociągnęli za spusty. Ich kule pomknęły by spotkać się z czarną aurą.

Policjanci nie wiedzieli co ich uratowało Popatrzyli przed siebie i zobaczyli dziewczynę w niebieskim płaszczu rozpościerającą tarczę ochronną na powierzchnię pomiędzy dwoma wieżowcami. Raven wydawała się cierpieć. Spojrzała na policjantów i z zaciśniętymi zębami wykrzyknęła do nich:

- Uciekajcie jeśli wam życie miłe!

Do Akcji wkroczył Phantom i za pomocą swojej telekinezy zdusił ogień który trawił szczątki wozów policyjnych. Za Raven stanęli Cyborg, Starfire i Robin.

- Jak długo jeszcze to utrzymasz?

- Jeszcze trochę dam radę.

Po drugiej stronie barykady, dowódca Białej Armii był niepocieszony faktem że coś oparło się jego broni.

- Czwórka i ósemka! Ogień ciągły promieniem rozsadzającym! To jest prikaz!

Żołnierze z wyznaczonymi na zbrojach numerami wystąpili nieco do przodu i znów przeładowali broń. Ponownie wystrzeliły niebieskie promienie.

- Albo i nie...

To były ostatnie słowa Raven zanim promienie uderzyły w jej tarczę. Utrzymała ją jeszcze pół minuty, by dać czas Phantomowi na uratowanie policji, po czym załamała ręce i padła zmęczona na asfalt. Inny, tym razem jasnoniebieski promień wystrzelił w przeciwną stronę uderzając w przywódcę Białej Armii. Fala uderzeniowa był na tyle silna by przewrócić czołgi, ale nie na tyle by uszkodzić pancerze żołnierzy. Cyborg już biegł by w nich uderzyć gdy wszyscy leżący na ziemi żołnierze wycelowali w niego karabiny. Cyborg stanął w miejscu i podniósł ręce do góry, jednak bez zmiany uśmiechu na twarzy.

- Nie robił bym tego na waszym miejscu chłopaki!

- A to niby czemu? Ty kapitalistyczna świnio?

Cyborg roześmiał się rozkosznie po czym do uszu żołnierzy dobiegł głośny, beznamiętny głos:

- Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

Lufy karabinów pokryły się czarną powłoką i po chwili wygięły w drugą stronę. Żołnierze z przerażeniem rzucili karabiny na ziemię i zaczęli uciekać zostawiając swojego dowódcę na ziemi. Po chwili jednak jeden z nich się zatrzymał a za nim cała reszta. Kałuża która utworzyła się z wyłamanego hydrantu drgała równomiernie co pięć sekund a ich uszom dochodził dźwięk uderzenia czegoś twardego i ciężkiego o ziemię. Powoli, zza rogu wyłonił się zielony tyranozaur. Kłapnął szczękami dwa razy przed nimi i wydarł się w dinozaurzym stylu. Żołnierze wpadli w jeszcze większą panikę i pobiegli w stronę przeciwną niż przed chwilą. Tu natknęli się już na tytanów. Cyborg wziął na siebie trójkę z nich którzy wydawali się najwaleczniejsi. BB zamienił się tym razem w dość pokaźnego goryli zaczął walić głowami dwóch innych o siebie. Raven okładała kopniakami jednego z nich który wrzeszcząc zasłaniał się rękami i odskakiwał za każdym razem jak zbliżyła się do niego. Robin bił się z jednym za pomocą swojej laski a z pozostałymi dwoma rozprawiała się Starfire strzelając im zielonymi wyładowaniami pod nogi i za każdym razem gdy któryś upadał, wybijała go na wysokość trzech metrów i pozwalała mu się podnieść. Żołnierze okazali się bardzo żywotni. Phantom zdążył zostawić policjantów w bezpiecznym miejscu i nadlatywał na pole walki. Unosił się nad nimi i coś mu nie pasowało. Popatrzył na Starfire, męczy dwóch. Robin okłada jednego a Cyborg ciśnie trzech do ziemi. BB bawi się dwoma a Raven kopie jednego. – Chwila! Gdzie dwunasty-szef?

Krzyknął do siebie i popatrzył po polu bitwy. Raven okładała kopniakami żołnierza który właśnie oparł się o przewrócony czołg. Nie zauważyła że kilka metrów za nią, z ziemi podnosi się przywódca i zdradziecko celuje jej w plecy.

- Pożegnaj się z życiem, mała kapitalistyczna wiedźmo!

Na ten głos Raven odwróciła się by zobaczyć lufę pistoletu wycelowaną w jej twarz. Po chwili jednak lufa zmieniła swe położenie pod ciosem w rękę. Dowódca wykrzywił rękę tak że trafił w lewą dłoń. Kula przeszła na wylot jednak nie zabrała ze sobą ani kropli krwi.

- Na miłość! Boską! Dobrze że działa system podtrzymywania życia. A ty kto?

Phantom tym razem zadał mu cios w szczękę. Komandor upadł ale natychmiast podniósł się i rzucił się do ucieczki. Phantom popatrzył na chwilę na Raven. Była jeszcze trochę oszołomiona. Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. Zamknęła oczy w przerażeniu i poczuła jak za jej głową słychać głuchy brzdęk. To żołnierz którego okładała oberwał rurą w głowę. Jeszcze przed momentem miał tę rurę w ręku i próbował się nią bronić.

- Lecę go gonić!

Phantom wzbił się w powietrze i poleciał w kierunku ciemnego zaułka w który uciekł komandor. Raven popatrzyła jeszcze za nim zanim dotarł do niej głos Robina:

- Raven! Leć za nim! Może sobie sam nie poradzić. My sobie poradzimy z tymi tutaj!

Potaknęła i wzbiła się w powietrze w kierunku w którym poleciał Phantom.

Phantom leciał za komandorem z determinacją by go dorwać. Komandor był nadzwyczaj szybki, zapewne za sprawą zbroi którą nosił. Jego ogon zwisał za nim bezwładnie gdy wbiegał na parking piętrowy. Phantom wzleciał za nim aż na czwarte piętro. Komandor wierzył że zgubił Phantoma, lecz na czwartym piętrze ten wyrósł przed nim spod ziemi i zadał mu kolejny cios w podbródek. Komandor upadł na balustradę i rozwalił dookoła rurki. Z przerażenia złapał za jedną z nich i zamachnął się na swojego prześladowcę. Phantom zatrzymał potężny cios przegubem prawej dłoni i wyrwał komandorowi rurę z rąk. Komandor z przerażeniem patrzył jak rura unosi pomiędzy dłońmi Phantoma.

- Rozkazałeś odbierać życia niewinnych! Chciałeś zabić bezbronną, niewinną dziewczynę... A ja... – na te słowa rura wygięła się i zamieniła w kulkę która kształtem przypominała kulkę papieru – Bardzo tego nie lubię!

- Giń!

Komandor rzucił się na niego i wycelował w niego swój ogon. Ogon przelazł przez ciało Phantoma i znalazł się po drugiej stronie. Po raz kolejny Phantom zademonstrował swoje „duchowe" zdolności.

Raven udało się wreszcie wykryć gdzie znajduje się nowy członek jej grupy i poleciała by sprawdzić czy nic się nie stało. Wleciała na czwarte piętro parkingu i ujrzała jak komandor przeszywa półprzeźroczyste ciało Phantoma swoim żądłem i po chwili jest już po drugiej stronie. Popatrzyła na to i jakiś bodziec w głowie rozkazał jej obserwować to z ukrycia. Schowała się więc za kolumną.

Phantom złapał komandora za ogon i rzucił nim o ziemię w pobliżu innej kolumny. Komandor wstał na czworaka i zaczął uciekać jak jakieś ranne zwierze. Phantom wyciągnął w jego stronę otwartą dłoń i zmrużył czerwone oczy. Ogon komandora został jakąś dziwną siłą wyrwany z korpusu i rzucony za Phantoma. Z rozdartego kombinezonu posypały się niebieskie iskry a komandor odwrócił się na plecy. Teraz odczołgiwał się w ten sposób w nieznaną stronę która okazała się inną kolumną. Phantom podszedł do niego, tym razem ze schowaną już dłonią. Z głowy komandora został zdarty hełm tą samą siłą co przedtem i poszybował w tym samym kierunku co ogon. Komandor chwycił się jedną ręką za kołnierz z którego sypały się niebieskie iskry i z łzami w oczach zaczął wycofywać się pod kolumnę.

- Boisz się? – Głos Phantoma był jakoś dziwnie mroczny – Strach jest najgorszą bronią! Gorszą nawet od karabinów. – Kombinezon zubożył się właśnie o prawe rękaw i rękawicę w ten sam sposób co o hełm i ogon. Phantom dalej szedł w kierunku komandora i mówił swoim mrocznym, monotonnym głosem:

- Strach! Atakuje straconych, skorumpowanych, słabych...- Komandor właśnie stracił spodnie kombinezonu. Iskry sypały się teraz gęsto a komandor z coraz większym przerażeniem zaczął wspinać się na kolumnę by stać wyprostowanym.- Strach... Strach to mój sprzymierzeniec! Poznaj go! – Chwycił komandora za kołnierz i przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej. Karmazynowe oczy patrzyły na niego obojętnie, ale komandor poczuł że jeszcze trochę a zbezcześci swoje spodnie. W tym momencie odezwał się głos jego niedoszłej ofiary który oszczędził mu dalszego strachu:

- Phantom! Już starczy! Dostał nauczkę.

Phantom odwrócił się za siebie i ujrzał Raven. Popatrzył jeszcze raz na komandora i zdjął kaptur. Oczy dalej świeciły się na czerwono.

- Zapamiętaj sobie! Uratowała cię ta którą chciałeś zabić!

Położył dłoń na połączeniu obojczyka i szyi i lekko ścisnął. Komandor padł nieruchomy na ziemię. Raven podbiegła do nich i przyklęknęła przy komandorze.

- Zabiłeś go!

- Nie! Tylko obezwładniłem. Dojdzie do siebie za pół godziny. Do tego czasu powinien trafić do aresztu, nie sądzisz?

- Tak. Dobrze że nic mu nie zrobiłeś.

- Nic? A ten pokaz to było nic?

- Powiem ci tak. Nawet mi się podobał... A teraz zabierzmy tego starucha do reszty i wracajmy wreszcie do domu.

- Zgoda. Dla ciebie, wszystko.

Popatrzyła na niego wymownie i założyła sobie na ramię lewą rękę komandora. Phantom zrobił to samo z prawą ręką i polecieli w stronę miejsca zajścia. Raven nie czuła ani trochę większego zaufania do niego niż przed tą akcją. Czuła się do niego jeszcze bardziej niepewnie i postanowiła że będzie go odtąd obserwować na każdym kroku. Jednak cos w głębi jej duszy mówiło jej że to co zobaczyło było dla niej bardzo przyjemne.

Gdy Phantom i Raven dolecieli na miejsce było już po sprawie. Policjanci pakowali właśnie żołnierzy pozbawionych swoich zbroi do furgonów i czekali na ostatniego przestępcę. Raven i Phantom wrzucili go do reszty i patrzyli przez krótką chwilę jak komandor podnosi się z ziemi i patrzy z przerażeniem na Phantoma. W tym momencie drzwi się zatrzasnęły a furgony odjechały z piskiem opon w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Phantom założył kaptur z powrotem i podszedł do Raven. Wyszeptał do niej patrząc jej w oczy:

- Wybacz że musiałaś oglądać mój gniew. Mam nadzieje że to się nie powtórzy.

Popatrzyła na niego z zmrużonymi oczami wyrażającymi niechęć i już razem z nim ruszyła w stronę reszty tytanów. Obserwowała każdy jego ruch i powoli zaczynała twierdzić że popadła w paranoję. Nawet wysnuła teorię że ta kopia którą spotkali to wspólnik Phantoma który wysłał go by szpiegować ich kwaterę główną. Jednak czuła że naciągnęła tę teorię i wolała nie zaprzątać sobie nią głowy. Ciągle jednak czuła się zagrożona obecnością Phantoma i nie spuszczała go z oka. Cała grupa zaczęła się zbierać do swojego samochodu a jakoś nie mogli przekonać do tego Phantoma. Ten na ich narzekania poparzył w niebo i wyrzekł:

- Niebo dziś ładne. Wrócę lotem. Nie martwcie się.

Raven podeszła do nich i wyrzekła szeptem by Phantom nie usłyszał:

- Polecę za nim żeby się nie zgubił.

Nie udało jej się. Phantom wyczulił wtedy słuch i usłyszał każde słowo. Starał się nie ukazywać urażenia. Wzbił siew powietrze a za nim poleciała Raven. Phantom leciał nad samochodem i co jakiś czas ukradkiem zerkał na Raven przez ramię. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał i zwolnił nieco by wyrównać z nią lot.

- Nie musisz się o mnie obawiać. Nie zgubię się.

- Nie chodzi o zgubienie się.

- Więc o co?

- Nie ufam ci. Nie jestem taka jak oni.

- Wiem... I za to właśnie cię lubię.

- Słucham?

- Lubię cię za to że nie jesteś taka jak oni. Są zbyt żywiołowi jak dla mnie. Ty jesteś inna. Lepsza moim zdaniem. Dlatego podwójnie cieszę się że przyjęli mnie do grupy.

- Nigdy chyba cię nie zrozumiem. Wiedz tylko jedno: nie spuszczę cię z oka i odkryję co knujesz.

- Możesz mnie obserwować kiedy i gdzie tylko zechcesz... Niestety rozczarujesz się. Nie knuję nic. Może poza poznaniem cię lepiej.

Popatrzyła znów na niego z miną jakby chciała go zamordować. Dała do zrozumienia że jego komplementy na nią nie działają i nie zamydli jej oczu. Ze zrezygnowaną miną odleciał nieco dalej by nie przeszkadzać jej swoją obecnością i w takiej odległości leciał cały czas do wieży.

Na skraju lasu ktoś przechodził wzdłuż rzędu postaci ubranych na czarno. Sam był ubrany w biały płaszcz. Zatrzymał się przy ostatnim z pięciu pomocników i odwrócił się do reszty.

- Doskonale moi drodzy! Teraz mam dla was kolejne zadanie! Przez jeden dzień macie być niewidzialni dla wszystkich poza mną samym. Wiecie co robić dalej. Obserwować!

CHAPTER IV: "Final Countdown"

Cyborg stanął przed lustrem zapatrzony w swoje odbicie. Trzymał w ręku szczoteczkę do zębów z nałożoną pastą i nie za bardzo wiedział co z nią zrobić. Jego mózg dalej spał gdy tak patrzył na siebie. Jego odrętwienie przerwał głośny krzyk BB:

- Wstawaj Cybuś!

Cyborgiem zarzuciło i wyrzucił za siebie szczoteczkę do zębów. Szczoteczka zrobiła dwa obroty w powietrzu po czym spadła nasmarowaną częścią prosto na nos Beast Boy'a. Teraz z kolei Cyborg się śmiał:

- Teraz już wiesz jak to jest? – Zdjął z niego szczoteczkę i przyjrzał się jej z obrzydzeniem – Ale kicha! Przez ciebie muszę kupić sobie nową szczoteczkę.

Do łazienki wszedł przez ścianę Phantom przerażając obu.

- Chłopie! Kiedy ty się nauczysz używać drzwi?

- Sorry.

Wleciał pod prysznic nie dotykając butami brodzika. BB i Cyborg popatrzyli na niego z przerażeniem.

- Ty... Ty chyba nie chcesz przy nas...

- Phantom obejrzał siew ich stronę. Po chwili odkręcił się kurek z zimną wodą i prysnął wodą na Phantoma. Żadna z kropli nie zatrzymała się na nim gdyż stał się przenikalny, za to cały kurz i brud został przez wodę całkowicie z niego zmyty.

- Ja się tak kąpię. Praktyczne i oszczędza czas.

Kurek został zakręcony a Phantom całkiem suchy wyleciał spod prysznica i wniknął w kolejną ścianę.

- Cybuś?

- Hę?

- Ja się nigdy do niego nie przyzwyczaję. Raz wleciał do mojego pokoju i gdy zobaczyłem jego głowę to o mało co nie dostałem zawału.

- Ja się tam go nie boję ale zrobił mi podobny numer tylko wylazł mi z sufitu do połowy i głową na dół. Chłopie, ale zajawkę po tym złapałem.

- Już trudno. W końcu mamy go chronić no nie? Musimy zaakceptować to co robi...

- Tak... Ale pomyśl tylko co by było jakby tak wleciał do pokoju Raven... To by było straszne. Zwłaszcza jakby dorwał się do tego lusterka.

- To chyba wyleciałby stamtąd czym prędzej po tym jakby go Raven potraktowała.

- No chyba tak.

Popatrzyli w lustro. Wydało im się że w odbiciu ściany pomiędzy nimi zabłysły czerwone oczy ale w ułamek sekundy później znikły. Obaj uznali że to nieważne i umyli zęby.

Robin siedział na siłowni i podnosił jakieś niezbyt ciężkie dla niego ciężary. Przesiadywał tu dość często a dzisiaj tak jak wczoraj spędzał tu cały wolny czas budując swe ciało. W pewnym momencie przez pokój przelatywał Phantom. Robin z przerażenia puścił sztangę którą podnosił i zaczął się nią dusić. Phantom na dźwięk zachłyśnięcia od razu podleciał do niego i z niewielkim trudem zdjął z niego ciężar.

- Dzięki stary... Już myślałem że się uduszę.

- Przepraszam jeżeli cię przestraszyłem.

- Nie, nie... Tylko mnie zaskoczyłeś a to co innego. Hej... Ile wyciskasz stary?

- Fizycznie? Do dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu kilogramów. Mentalnie to tylko trzydzieści.

- Tą twoją telekinezą?

- Tak.

- Napijesz się jakiegoś napoju?

- Niech będzie.

Wyszli do pokoju wspólnego. Robin otworzył lodówkę i rzucił Phantomowi puszkę z sokiem pomarańczowym.

- Mam nadzieję że lubisz sok pomarańczowy. Niestety dzisiaj nie mamy już nic innego.

- Sok pomarańczowy... Dwa lata nic takiego nie piłem.

- A właściwie to co robiłeś zanim tu przybyłeś?

- Przedtem? No byłem w placówce takiego szalonego naukowca. On ze mnie zrobił to czym jestem. Potem stworzył moją kopię która przejęła kontrolę i uciekłem. Od tamtej pory uciekałem. To było dwa lata temu.

- Ile ty masz lat?

- Niezbyt dokładnie mogę powiedzieć. Piętnaście lub szesnaście. Zależy jak patrzyć na sprawy...

- Jakie sprawy?

- Nie ważne. Powiedzmy że mam szesnaście, dobrze?

- Jasne. Ale przed nami nie musisz mieć sekretów.

- Wiem to dobrze ale chciałbym mieć trochę prywatności.

- Okej... Twoja sprawa. Pijesz to w końcu?

- Jasne.

Phantom otworzył puszkę i złożył usta w trąbkę. Napój powędrował strumykiem do jego ust co wprawiło Robina w niemałe zakłopotanie. Phantom wypił jednym duszkiem cała puszkę po czym zmiażdżył ją i wyrzucił do kosza. Przeleciał przez ścianę do korytarza i zniknął Robinowi z oczu. Po kilku sekundach do pokoju weszła Starfire i usiadła obok Robina.

- Cześć.

- Cześć Robin.

- Jak idzie oswajanie się z nowym kolegą? Mnie już zdążył nieraz zadziwić.

- Jest całkiem miły... Tylko strasznie cichy i czuję że jest potwornie smutny.

- Smutny? Myślałem że jest tylko odrobinę ponury.

- Nie. Ja czuję że to smutek. Poza tym, wydaje się zagubiony w naszej wieży. Tak jakby nie miał co z sobą zrobić. Po prostu nie może znaleźć swojego miejsca.

- Przecież oferowaliśmy mu pokój.

- Nie... To trochę inaczej. On po prostu czuję że tu nie pasuje. To bardzo smutne.

- No ale przy Raven wydaje się być weselszy.

- Tak. Rzeczywiście jest przy niej odrobinę wesoły.

Robin popatrzył w ekran telewizora. Czarna pustka ziała z niego i odbijała ich postacie rozsiadłe na kanapie. Przez moment wydawało im się że pomiędzy nimi w odbiciu widać parę czerwonych ślepi, jednak po odwróceniu się żadnych tam nie było.

Słońce świeciło i osuszało beton na wieży tytanów rozweselając pobliskie ptaki. Beton po wczorajszej burzy nie wyschnął jeszcze całkowicie, o czym świadczyły kałuże we wgłębieniach, ale jej to nie obchodziło. Siedziała pośrodku dachu w siadzie tureckim i medytowała powtarzając sobie w głowie słowa swego zaklęcia. Z podłogi przed nią wyłonił się Phantom. Nie zdziwiła ją ta scena, jednak rozproszyła jej uwagę i znów skoncentrowała się na okazywaniu zniechęcenia jego osobą. Phantom rozejrzał się dookoła najwyraźniej jej nie zauważając i wciągnął głośno powietrze.

- Ekhem!

Zakasłała stanowczo co spowodowało że ją ujrzał.

- O! Cześć... przeszkodziłem ci w czymś?

- Tak... I jakbyś mógł stąd zniknąć to byłoby miło.

- Jak sobie życzysz.

Wszedł z powrotem w podłogę i zniknął jej z oczu. Raven popatrzyła jeszcze chwilkę za nim. W pobliskiej kałuży zabłysły na moment czerwone oczy. Raven wypowiedziała cicho swoje zaklęcie i po chwili woda z kałuży uniosła siei powędrowała za krawędź dachu.

Zapadła noc. Przed lasem znów widać było postać w białym płaszczu i z świecącymi się na czerwono oczyma. Po chwili wyrosło przed nim z ziemi kolejno pięć postaci.

- I co wypatrzyliście?

Odpowiedział mu syk połączony z odgłosem zombie.

- Aha. To dobrze. Teraz już znam ich rozkład zajęć codziennych. Jutro powinienem już przystąpić do realizacji planu. Nareszcie wiem jak wywabić Phantoma spod ich opieki i załatwić z nim moje sprawy... To będzie piękne!

Do jego szaleńczego śmiechu przyłączyły się podobne do śmiechu syki.

CHAPTER V: "Fear that gives men wings."

Przez korytarz przeszła postać w białym płaszczu i z kapturem założonym na głowę. Beast Boy przeszedł obok niego i przywitał się z nim podając mu rękę. Był już późny wieczór a ci dwaj jeszcze się nie widzieli. BB uścisnął dłoń okutą w czarną kolczugę i czarny pancerz po czym poszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Nie zobaczył dokąd zmierzał Phantom. A zatrzymał się on przed drzwiami do pokoju Raven i przeniknął przez jej drzwi. W krótkim czasie potem przez ten sam korytarz przechodzili Raven i... Phantom. Phantom miał zdjęty kaptur i popatrzył na nią z źle ukrywaną radością w oczach. Raven skwitowała to swoim typowym już w jego obecności wzrokiem i przeszła dalej. Przy drzwiach swojego pokoju oglądnęła się za nim by zobaczyć gdzie idzie. Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Otworzyła swoje drzwi i weszła cicho do pokoju.

Czuła się nieco nieswojo. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuła czegoś takiego w swoim pokoju. Usiadła na łóżku i sięgnęła do szufladki. Wyjęła z niej świecę i zapaliła ją od zapałki. Teraz rozejrzała siew półmroku by ujrzeć postać ubraną w biały płaszcz i kaptur.

- Co ty robisz w moim pokoju?

Spod białego kaptura zabłysnęły krwistoczerwone oczy. Phantom ruszył w jej kierunku z niebywałą szybkością. Zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć pierwsze słowo zaklęcia, zakrył jej usta dłonią i nałożył na głowę jakąś metalową opaskę. Nie mogła krzyczeć i czuła się tak jakby ktoś zabrał od niej jej moc. Po chwili poczuła ucisk na złączeniu szyi i obojczyka po czym straciła przytomność. Phantom podniósł ją z łóżka i okrył swoim płaszczem. Pod jego osłona stali się zupełne niewidzialni. Wyszli z pokoju i już po pięciu minutach opuszczali wieżę tytanów lecąc pod osłoną niewidzialności w bliżej nie określonym kierunku.

Phantom siedział w pokoju wspólnym wraz z czwórką tytanów. Oglądali na wielkim ekranie jakiś horror. Cyborg o dziwo przy każdym głośniejszym dźwięku kulił się jak małe dziecko. Starfire najwyraźniej nie bała się w ogóle filmu i zdawała się nie rozumieć z niego nic. Phantom i Beast Boy siedzieli nieco dalej i patrzyli na poszczególne sceny. Przy każdej scenie w której ktoś umierał, BB skręcał się z obrzydzenia a Phantom za każdym razem przyjmował taką minę jakby chciał powiedzieć: „tak się nie umiera". Beast Boy zaczął po

n-tej śmierci przyglądać się Phantomowi i reszcie oglądających. Najbardziej spokojny był Robin pojadający pop corn z wielkiej metalowej miski. Wreszcie film się skończył i zaczęły pojawiać się napisy końcowe. Wszyscy rozeszli się do pokoi, tylko Phantom siedział osamotniony mając nadzieję że Ktoś przejdzie w pobliżu i zajmie jego uwagę. Zasnął pół godziny później.

Ranek zaczął się dość dziwnie. Najpierw cała ferajna poza BB i Raven zjawiła się na śniadanie a potem zaczęli przysypiać na kanapach. W chwilę potem nadbiegł Beast Boy trzymając jakąś kasetę w rękach.

- Chłopaki! Ktoś nam przysłał jakiś film.

- Jaki tytuł BB?

Cyborg przeciągnął się i ziewnął.

- Jakiś taki dziwny... Podpisany „ Dla Tytanów od znajomego".

- No to odpal. Zobaczymy o co chodzi.

BB włożył kasetę do magnetowidu i usiadł z resztą na kanapie. Phantom zwisał głową w dół unosząc się pod sufitem co od pięciu minut denerwowało Cyborga. Teraz zleciał na dół i stanął obok kanapy. BB przycisnął odpowiedni przycisk na pilocie i ekran zabłysł. Najpierw zaszumiały statyczne kropki, tak zwane śnieżenie. Potem obraz stał się ciemny i przestał szumieć. Na ekranie pojawiła się twarz człowieka w kapturze z zaciemnioną od nosa w górę twarzą. Pod kapturem świeciły na czerwono oczy.

Phantom wybałuszył oczy na obraz który zobaczył. Cała piątka wiedziała już kto jest znajomym. W chwilę potem postać na ekranie odezwała się:

- Witam was Młodzi Tytani. Poznaliśmy się już. Wiecie dobrze czego chce. Waszego nowego kolegi, Phantoma.

Tytani popatrzyli na chwilę na Phantoma po czym wrócili do oglądania kasety. Postać mówiła dalej:

- Wiem że czcze żądania nie zrobią na was żadnego wrażenia więc postanowiłem się na taką ewentualność zabezpieczyć. Poznajecie?

Ekran zmienił przedstawianą scenę. Pokazała jakiś ciemny pokoik w którym po środku stało oświetlone białym snopem światła krzesło a po jego bokach stały dwie zjawy. Na krześle siedziała związana i zakneblowana Raven. Była nieprzytomna a na głowie miała jakąś dziwną metalową opaskę. Obraz utrwalił się tylko na dziesięć sekund gdyż już po chwili ekran znów przedstawiał kopię Phantoma.

- Jeżeli chcecie odzyskać ją cała i zdrową, musicie oddać w moje ręce Phantoma. Przyjedziecie z nim w wyznaczone miejsce i odbierzecie ją. Nie mam żadnych intencji by jej skrzywdzić więc mam nadzieję że odbędzie się bez incydentów. Jeżeli Tylko zechcecie, Phantom może przylecieć sam, a moje zjawy oddadzą wam Raven bez żadnego zadrapania. Phantom wie gdzie mnie szukać. Do zobaczenia, Tytani...

Phantom stanął naprzeciwko swoich towarzyszy i popatrzył na nich. Pod jego kapturem jego oczy znów świeciły na czerwono. Widać było w nich smutek i załamanie.

- Nie chce was w to mieszać. Raven do was wróci. Żegnajcie...

Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Cyborg pobiegł za nim i zagrodził mu drogę.

- A co zrobisz jak jej nie wypuści? Idziemy z tobą... Poza tym, Tytani nie zostawiają kumpli na pastwę szaleńców.

- On chce tylko mnie. Po co mam was do niego zabierać skoro zupełnie go nie interesujecie?

- Jedno jest pewne – wstał Robin i podszedł do Phantoma. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Nie wydamy mu cię. Idziemy z tobą i wtedy zobaczymy co się da zrobić.

- I co? Będziecie improwizować? Słyszeliście go? On nie chce jej skrzywdzić ale zrobi to jeżeli taka zajdzie dla niego konieczność.

- A my postaramy się by taka nie zaszła.

Tym razem Starfire zabrała głos podlatując do niego.

- I co ja mam zrobić? Mam dwa wyjścia. Albo poprowadzić was do niego i wtedy ryzykujemy że skrzywdzi Raven, albo iść tam samemu, was zostawić samych i czekających na jej powrót. Wolałbym to drugie wyjście ale nie przekonam was.

- No widzisz? Więc idziemy z tobą! Prowadź do tego szaleńca!

- Niech będzie. Ale droga zajmie dużo czasu i wyjedziemy poza Gotham. Musi ktoś zostać.

- No to ja i BB zostaniemy.

Stwierdził Robin. Beast Boy nie był pocieszony że odsuwają go od misji ale nie miał wyboru. Phantom zasiadł na fotelu pasażera obok Cyborga a Starfire usiadła za nimi. Phantom wskazał kierunek i wyjechali z miasta. Po pół godzinie jazdy Starfire zapytała kolegi w białym płaszczu:

- Boisz się? Czuję to od ciebie.

Phantom spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Jego oczy były bardziej zaniepokojone lub zatroskane niż przerażone.

- To strach który dodaje mężczyźnie skrzydeł... Cyborg? Będę cię pilotował. Po prostu jedź za mną...

Przeniknął przez drzwi i po chwili leciał przed wozem prowadząc Cyborga. Było samo południe.

- Czy mi się zdaje czy on powiedział to co mi się wydaje?

- Nie wiem. Sama nie zrozumiałam co on mówił.

CHAPTER VI: „A new point of wiev"

W ciemnym pokoju Raven nie mogła zebrać swoich myśli. Nagle spostrzegła że nie jest już zakneblowana ale to jej nie zdziwiło. Zdziwiła się że leży na jakimś stole, przykuta za ręce i nogi i zupełnie naga poza metalową obręczą na głowie. Próbowała wyrwać się siłą ale to zawiodło.

- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

Zaklęcie nie zdało się na nic. Jej moc nie była zdatna do użytku. Gdy i to zawiodło, poddała się. Po chwili usłyszała coś jakby syk rozsuwanych hermetycznie drzwi. Popatrzyła dookoła. Wszędzie było ciemno poza powierzchnią stołu do którego została przykuta. Nad nią najwyraźniej była zawieszona biała lampa. W ciemności jedyny punktem orientacyjnym były czerwone oczy które powoli zbliżały się do niej. Słyszała stukot metalowych butów. Czuła że to Phantom. Szedł tak aż dostał się w zasięg jej widoczności. Biały płaszcz zalśnił w świetle lampy i tylko utwierdził ją że to stoi przed nią Phantom.

- Już się obudziłaś? Śpiąca królewno?

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Phantom!

Phantom zaśmiał się śmiechem szaleńca.

- Myślisz ze jestem Phantom? Moje zdolności aktorskie zadziwiają mnie samego! Pozwól że ci się przedstawię. – Zrzucił biały płaszcz pod którym znajdowała się czarna zbroja. Była bardzo podobna do tej którą nosił Phantom ale ta była wypolerowana i posiadała kolce na karawaszach i na nakolannikach których z kolei nie posiadał Phantom. Jego wygląd też się różnił. Włosy były kruczoczarne a tęczówki czerwone. Reszta wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak Phantom, może poza diabelskim uśmieszkiem igrającym na twarzy. – Jestem Wraith!

Raven nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Była pewna, zupełnie pewna tego że to Phantom ją obezwładnił.

- Ale jak?

- Zgubiła was wasza ufność do wyglądu. Poza kolorem włosów i oczu jestem taki sam jak mój dobry odpowiednik. Wystarczyło że przywdziałem jego biały płaszcz i wszyscy wzięliście mnie za niego. Nawet wasz system ochrony mnie nie rozpoznał.

- Czyli że Phantom...

- Tak. Nie jest niczego winny. I nigdy nie był.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego mówisz tak dobrze o swoim wrogu.

- On nie jest moim wrogiem. On jest mną a ja jestem nim. Hmm... Obserwowałem was i zauważyłem że Phantom czuje do ciebie słabość... Nie dziwię mu się...

Raven zauważyła jak jego wzrok szybko obiegł jej ciało i powrócił do jej twarzy.

- Jak śmiałeś mnie rozebrać?

- Nie bój się nic. Nic poza tym upokorzeniem jak na razie cię nie spotka z mojej strony. Musieliśmy po prostu zbadać czy twoje ubrania posiadają jakąś niezwykłą właściwość. Teraz widzę że po prostu są zwykłymi ciuchami. Aha. Musieliśmy też zniszczyć twój komunikator żeby nie można było cię odnaleźć.

- Co chcesz ze mną zrobić?

- Ja? Nic. Nie jesteś mi potrzebna do niczego innego jak do bycia przynętą. Masz tu swoje ubrania... – Położył obok niej złożony granatowy płaszcz z butami, rękawiczkami i jej czarnym kostiumem. Pstryknął palcami i kajdany rozłączyły się. Odszedł dwa kroki i odwrócił wzrok. Raven pierwsze co zrobiła to chwyciła za obręcz na głowie.

- Nic co to nie da moja droga... Można ją wyłączyć jedynie pilotem który mam ja. No albo zniszczyć ale nie masz do tego odpowiednich zdolności.

Mówił do niej nie odwracając się nawet do niej. Ubrała się i zarzuciła swój kaptur na głowę. W ostatecznym akcie zdesperowania zamierzyła się by uderzyć go z dźwigni w kark. Jej ręce przeszły przez niego na wylot a on złapał ją za nadgarstek i wykręcił jej ręce za plecy. Syknęła z bólu i odwróciła twarz w jego kierunku.

- Nic ci to nie da. Jesteś bezbronna i nie dasz sobie sama rady.

Puścił ją i zaklaskał w dłonie. Pokój wypełnił się białym światłem i ukazał swe wnętrze jego więźniowi. Pod ścianą stał duży komputer z kontrolkami, jednym mikrofonem i z dużą ilością ekranów. Stół na którym leżała Raven został schowany w podłogę. Drzwi przez które wszedł Wraith były metalowymi płytami z oknem pośrodku rozsuwanymi na boki.

- Drzwi też są zamknięte a nawet jakbyś przez nie przeszła to na zewnątrz czekają moje zjawy. Oczekuję od ciebie współpracy.

- Nie będę współpracować z tobą.

- A wolisz z Phantomem? – Raven zmieniła nieco wyraz twarzy na zaskoczony – Pamiętaj, że ja i on to jedno w dwóch różnych postaciach.

- Co chcesz z nim zrobić? Zabić?

- Zabić? Ależ skąd! Gdyby mi się to udało to zabiłbym i siebie. Chociaż to by była druga śmierć dla nas obu.

- Jak to?

- No proszę, proszę... Więc Phantom nie powiedział wam o sobie całej prawdy?

- Powiedział nam że jakiś naukowiec zrobił z niego to czym jest teraz.

- O! To akurat prawda! Ale nie powiedział wam pewnie jak to zrobił?

- Nie.

- Wiec ja ci to powiem. Nie zastanawiało cię to że zarówno on jak i ja mamy zdolności podobne do tych które się często wymienia w podaniach o duchach? Otóż i on i ja jesteśmy w zasadzie martwi.

Raven wydała z siebie odgłos zdziwienia.

- Zanim ja się narodziłem, Phantom był zwykłym chłopcem. Lubił zabawę i tak dalej. Tyle przynajmniej wiem z notatek naszego doktora.

- Podobno posiadasz te same wspomnienia co on.

- Ale tylko od momentu w którym umarł i został przekształcony przez doktora.

- Umarł?

- Tak. Nie wiem jak umarł ani jak trafił do doktora. W każdym razie, przed naszym rozdzieleniem byliśmy znani jako Zjawa. Tak nazwał nas doktor. Jak widziałaś tylko my jesteśmy udani z jego eksperymentów, bo moje zjawy nie są zbyt inteligentne ani piękne. Doktor nie mógł powtórzyć eksperymentu który dał istnienie Zjawie, wiec postanowił ją rozdzielić. Tak powstały dwa byty: Phantom i Wraith. Ciekawostka. Przed rozłączeniem nosiliśmy szary płaszcz.

- Więc Phantom i ty jesteście...

- Rodzajem żywych trupów. Tyle że my nie posiadamy nieśmiertelnego i gnijącego ciała. Zombie to po prostu żywi umarli pozbawieni duszy. My jesteśmy w zasadzie odwrotnością. Nasza dusza została potraktowana czymś dziwnym co spowodowało podzielenie się jej ale już przed podziałem była w stanie wyhodować dla siebie ciało z nieożywionej materii. Po prostu dano jej szansę powrotu do życia i powróciła.

- Czyli jednak jesteście żywi.

- Tak. Dopóki w ciele pozostaje dusza, można to ciało uznać za żywe i ludzkie.

Raven nie mogła sobie tego poukładać w głowie. Przez kilka dni żyła pod jednym dachem z kimś kto sam przeżył śmierć i wiedział jaka ona jest. A teraz stał przed nią ktoś kto był dokładnym jego przeciwieństwem a przeżył prawie to samo.

- Musze wiedzieć tylko jedno!

Podszedł do niej blisko i chwycił ją za ramiona. Poczuła że próbuje ją napastować i starała mu się wyrwać. Ten nalegał dalej:

- Czy Phantom powiedział wam jaką mamy słabość?

- Nic ci nie powiem!

- Gadaj!

Naparł na nią mocniej tak że musiała cofnąć się o kilka kroków.

- Niczego ci nie powiem!

Starała się utrzymywać swój głos w swoim zwykłym tonie.

Wraith naparł na nią jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz cofnęła się pod naporem. Była teraz oparta o ścianę.

- No to spróbujemy inaczej!

Popatrzyła na niego z przerażaniem w oczach. Złapał ją za nadgarstki i przyłożył je do ściany z taką siłą że poczuła jakby kości piekły ją od środka. Z ściany wyłoniły się mechaniczne dłonie które złapały ją za nadgarstki i przytwierdziły nieruchomo w pozycji krzyża. Wraith wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku pulpity na którym leżał jego czarny płaszcz i po chwili płaszcz założył się sam na niego. Z poły wyjął jakąś strzykawkę z przeźroczystym płynem. Pokazał ją Raven.

- Co to jest?

- Skopolamina. Sprawia że nie możesz się powstrzymać od mówienia. Jak dotąd nikt jeszcze nie oparł się działaniu tak dużej dawki i zawsze się wygadywali. Musze tylko znaleźć żyłę którą najszybciej się to rozniesie. Myślę że ta będzie najlepsza. Dziewczyny mają nieco inny krwioobieg niż chłopcy.

Wbił delikatnie strzykawkę w wewnętrzną stronę prawej nogi Raven. Po minucie poczuła że kręci jej się w głowie ale nie poddawała się.

- Będziesz gadać?

- Nic ci nie powiem!

Wraith odskoczył od niej jakby się oparzył.

- Brawo! Jesteś pierwsza która to wytrzymała. Dam sobie z nią spokój. Spróbuję telepatii w takim razie. Przykro mi ale trochę namieszam ci w umyśle.

- Nie! Nikt nie ma prawa go oglądać!

- Mam gdzieś prawo.

Popatrzył na nią i położył jej dłoń na czole. Raven wytężała wszystkie zmysł by się temu oprzeć. Czuła się tak jakby ktoś przebijał jej się przez czaszkę do mózgu.

- Silna jesteś... Ale ulegniesz mi.

Stał pośrodku skalnej wysepki zawieszonej w czarnym kosmosie. Wokół było podobnych pełno a niektóre układały się w drogę. Zszedł po kamiennych schodkach na jedną z dróg. Zobaczył przed sobą postać w szarym płaszczu. Podszedł do niej.

- Ty! Gdzie jest sekcja z pamięcią!

Nieśmiała Raven popatrzyła na niego po czym skuliła się w przestrachu. Wraith podszedł do niej jeszcze bliżej i podniósł za kaptur do góry. Nieśmiała najwyraźniej się przestraszyła i uciekła w jakiś labirynt. Wraith nie mógł zrozumieć jak mu się wyrwała ale rzucił się za nią w pościg. On nie zważał na ściany. Przenikał przez nie i pięć razy o mało co nie udało mu się jej złapać. Wreszcie wyszedł po drugiej stronie labiryntu i rozejrzał się. Wszystko wyglądało tak jak przed nim. Tylko droga wyginała się nieco w górę. Nagle usłyszał świst i musiał zablokować potężny cios. Przed nim stałą teraz Raven ubrana w zielone odcienie swoich ciuchów. Wraith przyjął gardę do obrony przed Waleczną a ta rzuciła się na niego od razu. Odskoczył i chwycił ją za kostkę po czym wywinął nią kilka młynków w powietrzu i rzucił na ziemię. Waleczna nie mogła już wstać. Podszedł do niej i podniósł ją za kołnierz tak jak podniósł Nieśmiałą.

- Gdzie sekcja pamięci?

- Nie powiem ci!

- To się okaże...

Wraith złożył na ustach Waleczniej mroczny pocałunek. Waleczna spojrzała na niego świecącymi na czerwono oczami i stanęła przed nim.

- A jak teraz? Moja służko?

- Tam panie.

Wskazała palcem na drogę którą szli.

- Idziesz ze mną. Jak się dowiem czego się miałem dowiedzieć to cię uwolnię.

Dalej prawie nie było oporu. Kolejne osobowości Raven przegrywały walkę z Wraithem stając się po kolei jego służkami. Wreszcie dotarł naprzeciwko sekcji pamięciowej którą reprezentowała wielka książka. Przed nią spotkał Raven ubraną w czerwony płaszcz i z świecącymi na czerwono dwiema parami oczu. Ta nawet się na niego nie rzuciła i przepuściła go dalej z uśmiechem na ustach. Wraith nie omieszkał zrzucić ją z półki skalnej, wraz z pomocą wszystkich swoich służek. Została już ostatnia osobowość która pilnowała sekcji pamięci. Trudno jednak było Pilnej Raven nie poddać się sześciu innym pod władzą kogoś potężniejszego. W tym momencie gdy Wraith otworzył księgę pamięci, Raven krzyknęła w pokoju w którym została zamknięta. Wraith skończył swoje dzieło i opuścił jej umysł.

- Nic wam nie powiedział. Było się upierać? W twoim umyśle zostanie najwyżej wspomnienie o mnie.

- Jak śmiałeś! Jak śmiałeś zrobić to mnie i moim...

- Osobowościom? To nic trudnego. Przestań się dąsać bo nic ci się nie stało.

- Kiedyś mi za to zapłacisz.

- Jeżeli będę jeszcze kiedyś istniał.

- Co ty powiedziałeś?

- Moim celem jest ponowne zjednoczenie się z Phantomem. Ale on tego nie chce. Widzisz, Oboje mamy w sobie cechy przeciwne. On nie ma w sobie ani grama zła poza tym koniecznym, a ja nie mam w sobie ani grama dobra poza tym które potrafię wykrzesać z konieczności. Ja chcę mieć w sobie i dobro i zło. Chcę być kompletny, a ten tchórz od tego ucieka.

- Czyli jesteś...

- Uosobieniem zła. Dziękuję za współpracę.

Dłonie wystające ze ściany puściły Raven, która upadła na kolana. Penetracja jej umysłu musiała trwać kilka godzin gdyż minął już efekt uboczny a na ekranach pulpitu wskazujących warunki zewnętrzne było już ciemno. Raven nie mogła wstać. Czuła się potwornie zmęczona i ledwo trzymała się na swoich kolanach. Czuła wstręt do siebie i swoich ust po przypomnieniu sobie jak Wraith przejmował jej osobowości. Czuła też do niego wielką nienawiść. Ale czuła się też nieco winna tym że nie ufała i oskarżała w myślach Phantoma.

- Wiem co myślałaś o Phantomie. Myślę że zmienisz to radykalnie.

- A to niby czemu?

- Bo właśnie przyjechał oddać się w moje ręce by cię uratować.

- Co?

Jakaś siła podniosła ją w powietrze i posadziła na krześle przed pulpitem. Wraith wskazał jej palcem jeden z monitorów na których widać było wysiadających z wozu Cyborga, Starfire i Phantoma.

- Widzę też że załatwił dla ciebie również transport żebyś nie musiała iść na piechotę lub lecieć. Tego się po nim nie spodziewałem. Musiał cię polubić bardziej niż przypuszczałem... Cóż. Umowa to umowa. Miałem cię wymienić na Phantoma więc chodźmy.

- Jesteś chorym maniakiem.

- Pochlebstwa nic ci nie dadzą. A teraz chodźmy już.

Położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Był od niej wyższy o głowę co sprawiało że czuła się strasznie małą i bezradną. Dotyk jego dłoni był delikatny, niepodobny do tego którym obdarzył ją wnikając do jej umysłu. Wyprowadził ją z pomieszczenia i zaprowadził do dużego holu.

CHAPTER VII: "Ambush"

Cyborg I Starfire popatrzyli ze zdziwieniem na siedzibę ich wroga. Siedziba była po prostu wielką willą w której wszystkich oknach świeciło się światło.

- Taką miałeś chatę, chłopie?

- Nie. Ja nie opuszczałem piwnicy, a jak już wyszedłem to jakoś nie chciałem się przyglądać wnętrzu.

- Szkoda że w tak pięknym domu rezyduje taka postać.

- Masz rację Starfire. Gdybym ja miał taką ruderę to bym nie wyściubiał nosa z niej.

- Wierz mi Cyborg, nie chciałbyś mieszkać w TAKIEJ ruderze. Dobra. Kończmy z tym.

- Okej. Wiemy co robić.

- Musimy to zrobić natychmiast po pojawieniu się Wraitha i w czasie wymiany bo inaczej przejrzy nasz plan. Później bierzemy Raven i wynosimy się stąd.

Cyborg i Starfire ruszyli za Phantomem i przeszli przez duży ogród. Cyborg zmienił zdanie o wyglądzie domu gdy zobaczył wyschnięte i powykręcane rośliny. Doszli do drzwi. Phantom zaryzykował stwierdzenie że są otwarte i pchnął je. Drzwi ustąpiły i zaprosiły trójkę w swoje skromne progi. Phantom wszedł do dużego holu i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nigdzie nie było widać ani zjaw ani Wraitha. Cyborg przyjrzał się meblom i stwierdził że są bardzo dobrze wykonane. Starfire zbeształa go że teraz powinni się skoncentrować na odebraniu Raven z rąk prześladowcy. Phantom popatrzył w duże drzwi usytuowane na szczycie wysokich schodów które stały przed nimi.

- Wraith! Wyłaź z ukrycia!

Drzwi się rozstąpiły a w nich stanął Wraith we własnej osobie. Jego czarny płaszcz z czerwoną podszewką upodabniał go trochę do wampira. Szedł powoli po schodach a obok niego szła cicho Raven. Miała opuszczony kaptur i niepewną minę. Wraith ciągle trzymał dłoń na jej barku. Szedł śmiejąc się głośno:

- Wiedziałem że przyjdziesz. Nie możesz znieść samego faktu że ktoś może ucierpieć!

- To jak? Robimy tę wymianę?

Cyborg odezwał się do niego stając za Phantomem po jego lewej. Starfire stanęła po jego prawej i popatrzyła na Raven. Na zdanie Cyborga, na twarzy Raven wyskoczyło coś na przemian z nie pocieszeniem i z zawiedzeniem.

- Strasznie pochopnie chcecie go wydać. Czy to może... NIE!

Wraith pstryknął palcami prawej dłoni i po chwili został rażony zielonym piorunem Starfire. Upadł na ziemię a Raven uciekła do przyjaciół.

- Zdejmijcie mi tę obręcz!

Cyborg chwycił dwoma palcami za obręcz i mocno ścisnął. Obręcz została przecięta i spadła z jej głowy. Natychmiast założyła kaptur i popatrzyła na Wraitha. Z ziemi podnosiły go dwie zjawy które przyleciały na odgłos pstryknięcia palcami.

- Pożałujecie!

- Nie... To ty pożałujesz!

Phantom wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zacisnął ją. Wraith został ściśnięty niewidzialną siłą i nie mógł się ruszyć. Cyborg uruchomił działo soniczne i odpalił w brzuch przeciwnika. Długi promień wybił Wraitha prosto na schody i pchnął go z taką siłą że do połowy schodów Wraith został przeryty.

- Zjawy... Nie pozwolić uciec Phantomowi z rezydencji...

Wraith najwyraźniej zemdlał. Dwie zjawy popatrzyły na Phantoma i zmrużyły nieco oczy. Z ich kapturów wydobył się okropny dźwięk który zmroził Starfire krew w żyłach. Raven była wyczerpana i miała się przewrócić. Podbiegł do niej Phantom i wziął ją na ramiona. W tym samym czasie Starfire wbiła swoimi piorunami jedną zjawę w podłogę a Cyborg swoim działem zdołał wyrzucić drugą prosto w drzwi na szczycie schodów. Phantom wyleciał z Raven i krzyknął na odchodnym:

- Odwrót! Zmywamy się stąd!

Starfire i Cyborg wybiegli z domu za Phantomem i po chwili zmierzali w kierunku samochodu. Brama zamknęła się dziesięć metrów od nich ale Cyborg rozwalił ją z działa. Złożył dłonie do wzmocnienia krzyku:

- Phantom! Pakuj się z nią do tyłu! Z przodu raczej nie bezie zbyt wygodnie was trzymać.

Dobiegli do samochodu. Starfire zapinała już pasy a Phantom zapinał w nie Raven. Cyborg wsiadł do wozu i odjechali z piskiem opon. Tymczasem, w najwyższym oknie patrzył na nich Wraith.

- Zjawy... Na razie dajemy sobie spokój. Macie obserwować Phantoma ale nie ważcie się wchodzić do wieży. Tym razem wygrał. Nie spodziewałem się że weźmie ją podstępem.

Raven powoli dochodziła do siebie. Siedziała na tylnym fotelu z głową położoną na oparciu. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Obok niej siedział Phantom. Kiedy otwarła oczy uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- „Bądź spokojna. Pamiętaj że on już umarł."

Mówiła do siebie w myślach.

- Widzę że śpiąca królewna się już obudziła.

Cyborg zażartował patrząc na nią w lusterku. Uśmiechnął się i wrócił do jazdy. Starfire nie omieszkała wyrazić swej radości z tego że jej koleżanka się obudziła. Raven ciągle była nieco oszołomiona. Myśli kołatały jej się w głowie jak szalone. Niewinny? Winny? Żywy? Martwy? Jaki on w końcu jest? Ciągle tego nie mogła rozgryźć. Phantom wydawał się być szczęśliwy że ją uratowali, ale jak nigdy emanował od niego smutek czy też poczucie winy. Popatrzyła na niego. Jego skóra mimo że blada wydawała się żywa. W okolicy ucha widziała nawet pojedynczą żyłkę. Ale jego ciało zawsze było jakoś nienaturalnie wyprężone, żeby nie powiedzieć sztywne i to Raven utwierdzało w przekonaniu że jest jednak tylko ożywionym trupem. Jechali dalej w milczeniu. Wreszcie Phantom popatrzył na nią. Jego twarz od nosa w górę była zakryta kapturem a z ciemności wyzierały czerwone oczy. Były smutne.

- Raven... Chciałbym cię przeprosić za to co musiałaś przeżyć.

Popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Chłopie! Za co ty przepraszasz? To nie ty ją porwałeś więc o co ci łazi?

- Wraith jest częścią mnie a ja jego. Jestem za niego odpowiedzialny.

- Jak możesz być odpowiedzialny za drugą, złą osobę która do tego chce skrzywdzić ciebie?

Starfire wyraziła swoje ubolewanie nad tym. Tylko Raven nic nie mówiła.

- Myślałam że naprawdę wydacie Phantoma.

- No co ty Raven. Gościu sam chciał lecieć bez nas żeby się oddać w ręce Wraithowi. Tylko myśmy nie chcieli tracić jednego kumpla względem drugiego, tylko odzyskać obu. I wpadliśmy na ten plan. Gdyby nie ten plan to Phantom pewnie miałby już spore kłopoty. Strach pomyśleć co taki pomyleniec mógłby z nim zrobić.

Phantom chciał coś powiedzieć ale Raven uciszyła go swoimi słowami:

- Tak. Pewnie coś potworniejszego ode mnie.

Cyborg uśmiechnął się. Wziął to za żart. Coś powiedziało Raven że to co Wraith mógłby zrobić Phantomowi powinno zostać tajemnicą. Tylko ona i on będą wiedzieli o tym co mogłoby się wydarzyć. Phantom najwyraźniej zrozumiał aluzję i nie odzywał się całą drogę.

Raven czuła się nieswojo. Znowu wróciło poczucie winy że w jakiś sposób skrzywdziła Phantoma swoją nieufnością, a teraz było to silniejsze gdyż chciał za nią oddać wszystko to czym był. Kłóciło się w niej znowu to, czy uznać go za żywego czy martwego.

Dojechali wkrótce do wieży. Tam pozostali przywitali Raven i cieszyli się z ich powrotu. Phantom opuścił ich po kryjomu i wniknął w sufit. Tylko Raven zauważyła jak znika. Poruszył ją jego postrzępiony płaszcz. Był bardzo zniszczony.

Phantom stał na dachu. Noc była bardzo ciemna. Tylko księżyc oświetlał dach kwatery głównej. Patrzył w ten księżyc i wydawało mu się że czuje jakiś zew. Zaśmiał się do siebie że może zmieni siew wilkołaka. Popatrzył na zegarek umieszczony w komunikatorze. Była trzecia w nocy. Po chwili usłyszał czyjeś kroki zmierzające w jego stronę. Odwrócił się spokojnie i popatrzył na tego kogoś kto się zbliżał. To była Raven. Miała zarzucony kaptur a pod ramieniem niosła jakieś białe zawiniątko. Stanęła przed nim nieśmiało i popatrzyła w jego oczy ukryte w cieniu kaptura. Świeciły wściekle na czerwono ale wyrażały względny spokój ducha. Na chwile odwróciła wzrok. Phantom wziął to za aluzję wiec zrzucił kaptur i jego oczy przybrały swoją naturalną barwę. Raven znów spojrzała na niego po czym zabrała głos:

- Nie wiem jak to się robi, bo jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiłam. Chciałam ci podziękować.

- Podziękować? Za co?

- Za to że mimo wszystko, mimo tego ze byłam dla ciebie niemiła, chciałeś mnie ratować.

- Nie ma sprawy. Każdy inny zrobiłby to samo na moim miejscu.

- Chciałam ci podziękować. – Wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłonie ze złożonym w kostkę zawiniątkiem – To dla ciebie. Zauważyłam że masz postrzępiony płaszcz a ja akurat miałam jeden biały na zbyciu. Już dawno go nie używałam i jest prawie nowy.

Phantom wziął płaszcz do ręki i rozwinął go. Był odpowiedniej długości, z czarną podszewką. Wyglądał niemalże tak samo jak ten Raven ale nie miał broszki w miejscu gdzie łączyły się poły.

- Dziękuję. Ale to ja powinienem ci dawać prezenty w przeprosinach. W każdym razie na pewno się przyda. Byłem już zmęczony tymi strzępami.

- Phantom?

- Słucham?

- Muszę ci powiedzieć. Wraith opowiedział mi o tobie trochę. Chcę wiedzieć czy to prawda.

- A co ci o mnie powiedział?

Streściła mu wszystko co słyszała od jego złego alter-ego.

- Tak to prawda. Nie chciałem żebyście się dowiedzieli o tym bo moglibyście być niepewni co do kogoś, kto kiedyś umarł.

- Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć jak to było?

- Jak było umierać? Cóż. Wszystko widziałem i nagle wszędzie zrobiło się ciemno. Wydawało się że to potrwa wiecznie ale potem zobaczyłem swoje ciało pod sobą i krzyknąłem. Widziałem inne dusze które się błąkały, a których nikt inny nie mógł zobaczyć... dalej je widzę. Wierz mi że umieranie to nie jest dobra rzecz. W każdym razie nie przyjemna.

- A jaki ty jesteś teraz?

- To możesz ocenić tylko ty. Powiedz mi. Czy dla ciebie jestem martwy, czy żywy?

Stanął blisko niej i popatrzył ze smutkiem w jej oczy. Ona spojrzała w jego i wyszeptała:

- Jesteś żywy. Widać to w twoich oczach.

- Cieszę się że podzielasz moje zdanie.

- Przepraszam że tak niemiło przywitałam cię w naszych szeregach.

- Nie szkodzi. Wygląda na to że jeszcze się zaprzyjaźnimy. Przyjaźń?

Wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń.

- Przyjaźń.

Uścisnęła ją. Po chwili ruszyła do swojego pokoju a Phantom wrócił do oglądania księżyca. Popatrzył na płaszcz który zostawiła mu Raven.

- Od jutra będę jakoś wyglądał.


	2. Chapter II: Jumping into Deep Water

CHAPTER I: „Live for the swarm"

Pokój wspólny tytanów wydawał się względnie cichy. Beast Boy i Cyborg grali w swoją ulubioną grę. Phantom podobnie jak Raven czytał książkę. Jedyną różnicą było to, że Phantom zwisał głową w dół a poły jego nowego płaszcza dotykały podłogi. Raven siedziała na kanapie. Starfire próbowała zrozumieć, dlaczego Cyborg i BB z taką przyjemnością niszczą sobie oczy i plecy garbiąc się przed telewizorem. Tylko Robin spacerował po wieży nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić. Podszedł do Phantoma. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, co jego kolega robił w wolnych chwilach. Nie dalej jak wczoraj przyłapał Phantoma na chodzeniu po ścianach w pozycji wyprostowanej.

- Co czytasz Phantom?

- Intymne życie przywódców trzeciej rzeszy... A co?

- Czytasz takie rzeczy?

Robin popatrzył na niego z ogromnym zdziwieniem. Wyglądało na to że obrzydziło go to.

- Nie... Tylko żartowałem. Edgar Alan Poe: „Dzieła wybrane".

- To ten od dreszczowców?

- Ta... Chcesz czegoś?

- Nie... Nic...

Raven popatrzyła na nich.

- „ Coraz bardziej mi imponuje jego żart... To chyba groźne"

Pomyślała i wróciła do książki. Nie dane jej było zbyt długo czytać. Zawyła syrena alarmowa.

- Tytani! Do boju!

Krzyknął Robin. Wszyscy opuścili wieżę. Widok który zobaczyli przeraził ich nie lada. Spora część miasta płonęła.

Killer Moth leciał obok swego nowego towarzysza. Do ręki miał przymocowany miotacz ognia. Obok niego leciał jakiś człowiek z metalowymi skrzydłami, w metalowej zbroi i z sześcioma mniejszymi pojemniczkami przyczepionymi do obu nadgarstków. W całej zbroi wyglądał jak jakiś metalowy owad. Wylądowali na budynku przed magazynami opatrzonymi wielkim szyldem „WAYNE INDUSTRIES".

- Jesteś wspaniałym nabytkiem dla mego roju, Fire fly.

- Dziękuję ci. Razem spalimy to miasto. A potem cały świat!

Obaj roześmiali się szaleńczo. Fire fly miał mocno metaliczny głos.

- A na zgliszczach tego świata narodzi się mój nowy rój!

- Tak. I wtedy będziemy niepokonani. Ale zaczniemy od tego miasta. Znam pewnego gościa który mi już ładnie zalazł za skórę.

- A może ja zajdę ci za skórę?

Oba insekty spojrzały w kierunku z którego dochodził głos. Tytani stali na pobliskim budynku o jakieś półtora metra wyżej od ich głów. Robin najwyraźniej osiągnął cel i zwrócił na siebie uwagę. Fire Fly popatrzył na nich a w okularach jego hełmu udających owadzie oczy, wydawało się że widnieje zlekceważenie. Wyciągnął lewą rękę w stronę budynku z szyldem i zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Jeden z pojemników wypalił w wyznaczoną stronę i uderzył u podstaw budynku. Wystąpił nagły niekontrolowany wybuch którego następstwem było zawalenie się budynku Wayne Industries.

- Teraz wy. Ale nieco zmniejszę siłę!

Fire Fly kliknął guzik na swoim pasie i wyciągnął w ich kierunku dłonie.

- Tytani! Uciekać!

Cała szóstka odskoczyła w prawo. Fire fly odpalał kolejno pociski których o dziwo nie brakowało z każdym momentem. Śmiał się przy tym jak szaleniec a Killer Moth okrążał go w powietrzu wtórując mu tym samym. Tytani zbliżali się powoli do Fire Fly i powoli zaczęły im się kończyć budynki. Rozproszyli się. Cyborg wskoczył na dach na którym stał Fire Fly i zaczął biec na niego celując w jego plecy.

- Fire Fly! Za tobą!

Killer Moth krzyknął lecąc z góry. Fire fly odskoczył od ciosu Cyborga i strzelił jednym z pojemniczków w jego plecy. Cyborgiem zarzuciło na sąsiedni budynek i tylko poturbowało.

- Za mała moc. Trzeba zwiększyć stężenie.

Ponownie kliknął przycisk na swoim pasku. Nagle usłyszał coś jakby ryk. Zielona pantera rzuciła się na niego. Ten odskoczył od niej i padł na plecy. Zaczął z przerażeniem uciekać od BB. Widział jakieś obrazy z dzieciństwa. W ostatecznym akcie desperacji włączył miotacz ognia i odpalił w panterę. Ta zamieniła się w kruka i uniknęła wiązki płomienia.

- Fire Fly! Nie bój się durnego dzieciaka!

- Nie boję się... Ja tylko...

Przerwało mu coś wykrzykiwanego za plecami:

- Azarath! Metrio…

Nie dokończyła. Killer Moth rzucił jej w twarz jakimś szarym pyłem który spowodował u Raven natychmiastowy napad kichania i krztuszenia.

- Wykończmy ich i wróćmy do niszczenia miasta!

- Tak jest!

Fire Fly podniósł się z ziemi i wycelował w Beast Boy'a. Ten latał unikając kolejnych pocisków i postanowił sprowadzić ogień FF na Killer Moth'a. Ten drugi to zauważył i gdy tylko Beast Boy był w zasięgu, trafił go kulą szarego pyłu. Zielony zaczął się krztusić i zmieniać postacie. Skończył pod postacią małpy. W tym samym czasie FF zdążył już rzucić się na niego i okładać go pięściami. W tym momencie do akcji wkroczył Robin i uderzył FF swoją laską prosto w twarz. Ten odleciał dwa metry po czym wywinął skrzydłami i stanął na nogach.

- Ty też chcesz?

FF wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i pruł teraz z miotacza ognia.

Starfire zaatakowała obserwującego wszystko Killer Moth'a swoimi piorunami które udało mu się wyprowadzić w pole. W tym samym momencie został trafiony niebieskim promieniem w plecy. To Cyborg celował z swojego działka. Killer Moth jednak nie dawał za wygraną i zwodził teraz obu atakujących.

Raven opierała się na jednym kolanie i krztusiła coraz mocniej. Przyklęknął obok niej Phantom. Wyciągnął w kierunku jej twarzy dłoń i zobaczył jak ją odwraca w zniechęceniu.

- Chcę ci pomóc!

Postarała się popatrzeć na jego dłoń. Nagle poczuła jak cały pył z jej dróg oddechowych i skóry jest przyciągany przez jego dłoń. Uzbierała się z tego spora kula, ale Raven podejrzewała że to tylko to co zostało na jej ubraniu. Cały proces nie był nieprzyjemny.

- Już możesz oddychać?

- Tak! Leć go dorwać!

- Już!

Phantom poleciał w stronę Killer Moth'a lecz nie atakował. Dopiero Rae wypowiedziała całe swe zaklęcie i zawiązała metalową rurę wokół nadgarstków Killer Moth'a. Dopiero teraz Phantom złapał oburącz kulę pyłu którą uzbierał i wepchnął ją prosto w otwartą gębę Ćmy. Killer Moth zaczął się krztusić i opadać na budynek. Fire fly widząc to wzbił się w powietrze i znów prowadził ostrzał z pojemniczków z substancją wybuchową. Robin chwycił BB i wyniósł go poza obszar wybuchów i poza zasięg wzroku FF. Ten ostatni wpadł w prawdziwy amok i atakował wszystko co się ruszało. Szóstka rozdzieliła się parami i poukrywała po pobliskich dachach. FF nie widząc już celów zaczął się śmiać i przerwał ostrzał. Powietrze przeszył świst i po chwili odłamek rzuconego z niewiarygodną dokładnością metalu wbił się w butle gazowe na plecach Fire Fly'a. Odłamek zamrugał trzy razy na czerwono po czym wybuchł. Fire Fly z krzykiem spadł na dach budynku.

- Niezły rzut Robin! Pięknie go usmażyłeś!

Cyborg nie krył swego zachwytu. Robin stanął obok niego.

- Ale ja jestem tutaj. I niczego nie rzucałem...

- Co? To kto?

Za nimi wylądował Phantom. Wskazał palcem na jedyny ocalały całkowicie dach w okolicy.

- Chyba on...

Cała szóstka popatrzyła na wskazany dach. Na tle czerwonego nieba majaczyła czarna sylwetka z szpiczastymi uszami wystającymi z głowy.

- No nie! Stary wrypał się do naszej akcji.

- Stary?

- No nie mój... Ale jeszcze gorzej niż by to był mój.

Robin nie był zbyt pocieszony tym kogo widział. Postać zeskoczyła z dachu i wylądowała obok Fire Fly'a.

- Robin? Możesz pozwolić tu na słówko?

Postać odezwała się w jego kierunku. W tym samym czasie Phantom poszybował w kierunku wieżowca na którym stała Raven. Stanął tuż obok niej i podszedł do krawędzi.

- Jasne.

Robin zeskoczył z dachu mówiąc kolegom że to nic takiego. Podszedł do postaci i zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Była od niego wyższa o połowę.

- Phantom?

Raven podeszła do niego.

- Słucham?

- Masz może jakieś przypuszczenia kto to może być?

- Batman.

- Kto?

- Dobrze słyszałaś.

- Ciekawe o czym gadają.

- Robin dostaje ochrzan.

- Możesz mi to dokładnie przekazać?

- Dobrze.

Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Przy okazji zebrali się wszyscy inni chcący wysłuchać tej rozmowy. Batman najwyraźniej był niezadowolony z tego co się tu działo.

- Wtrąciliście się do mojej akcji i do tego jeszcze wam to nie szło. Nie powstrzymaliście Fire Fly'a przed narobieniem większych szkód.

- Czy coś jeszcze?

- Muszę się zastanowić czy umieszczenie cię na tym stanowisku było dobrym pomysłem. I kto zezwolił ci na przyjmowanie kogoś nowego?

- Chodzi ci o Phantoma?

- Nie wiem jak się nazywa. Tak czy siak nie możesz przyjmować byle kogo w wasze szeregi. To może być szpieg i zdrajca.

- Nie jestem głupi. Potrafię rozpoznać czy człowiek jest dobry czy zły.

- Tak jak było z Terrą?

- To był cios poniżej pasa.

- Od tej pory ograniczam ci władzę. Ni masz prawa podejmować tego typu decyzji bez skonsultowania się ze mną. Jak złamiesz tę zasadę, wylatujesz. Zrozumiano?

- Tak jest.

- Teraz macie posprzątać tych dwóch po sobie i lepiej żebyście mi więcej nie wchodzili w paradę. Żegnam.

Robin popatrzył jak jego dawny opiekun i protektor zeskakuje z dachu i odlatuje na linie. Podszedł do dwóch leżących na dachu insektów. Killer Moth najwyraźniej okropnie zmęczył się oddychaniem swoim pyłem i zemdlał. Robin spróbował go podnieść ale ciężar przygniótł go do dachu.

- Moglibyście mi trochę pomóc? Sam ich nie udźwignę.

Phantom jak i reszta polecieli w jego stronę. Cyborg zarzucił na plecy Killer Moth'a a Starfire podniosła z ziemi Fire Fly'a.

- Robin? Czy to naprawdę był...

- Tak Starfire... To on. Ale nie martw się. To nic poważnego. Po prostu typowe zrzędzenie staruszka. Wielkie mi rzeczy. Pozbierajmy ich i odeślijmy gliniarzom. Zaraz powinni tu być.

CHAPTER II: „Empire Strikes Back"

Phantom siedział na kanapie bez swojego płaszcza. Tytani pierwszy raz widzieli go bez niego. Dalej miał na sobie zbroję. Czytał właśnie swoją książkę i przyglądał się kolejno co robią jego towarzysze. Beast Boy kłócił się głośno z Cyborgiem o to, kogo teraz jest kolej gry. Raven piła swoją herbatę ziołową i z pobłażaniem patrzyła na to co robią BB i Cyborg. Robina nie było w pomieszczeniu, podobnie jak Starfire.

- Hej? Przylukał ktoś gdzieś Robina?

Cyborg rozejrzał się dookoła. Beast Boy był trzymany przez niego za głowę i nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć.

- Nie wiem gdzie jest... Jak wczoraj rozbolała go wieczorem głowa to go nie widziałem...

Phantom oderwał się od książki i spojrzał na Raven.

- Ja też nie wiem gdzie jest... Nie jestem jego niańką.

- Gwiazdki też nie widziałem od śniadania. A Robin w ogóle na nie, nie przyszedł.

BB przestał się wierzgać i sam się zastanowił co mogło się stać z ich przywódcą. Przez minutę trwała niezręczna cisza.

- Mam iść i go poszukać?

Phantom wreszcie nie wytrzymał.

- Dobra myśl! Podreptam z tobą bo kłótnia z BB już mnie powoli złości.

Cyborg przeskoczył kanapę i podszedł do Phantoma. Kapturnik zagiął róg strony i zamknął książkę. Po chwili z stołu nieopodal podleciał do niego płaszcz i zarzucił mu się na ramiona. Phantom schował w połach płaszcza książkę i wygiął palce tak by kostki się nastawiły. Raven obserwowała co zrobił z książką.

- „ Całkiem niezła sztuczka. I nawet nie przerabiał tego płaszcza."

Nie omieszkała skrycie pochwalić sztuczkę w myślach. Ostatnimi dniami jego zwyczaje zaczynały jej powoli imponować. Obaj koledzy wyszli z pokoju i w korytarzu skierowali się do pokoju Robina. Cyborg zastukał lekko pięścią i odczekał do odpowiedzi.

- Wejdźcie...

Robin miał bardzo słaby głos. Phantom otworzył drzwi i obaj weszli do środka. Ich przywódca leżał przykryty po szyję w łóżku. Obok niego stała Starfire i mierzyła mu temperaturę.

- Cześć tytani.

- Co ci jest Robin?

Cyborg najwyraźniej nie wiedział co robić. Phantom spojrzał na Robina. Na sekundę jego oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono.

- Niepotrzebnie pływaliście wczoraj w nocy w basenie. Jest przeziębiony.

Robin niechcąco kichnął na Phantoma który pokrył się zawartością jego nosa.

- I ma spory katar...

Lewe oko dostało tiku nerwowego a usta wykrzywił grymas obrzydzenia. Robin pociągnął nosem i popatrzył na niego przepraszająco.

- Nie szkodzi Robin... I tak miałem wziąć niedługo prysznic. Tylko ostrzegaj następnym razem bo płaszcz jest nowy.

- Nie ma sprawy. Rozłożyło mnie to choróbsko.

- Myślę że trzy dni na diecie rosołowej i powinieneś wyzdrowieć. Starfire?

- Słucham?

- Czy on przypadkiem nie oszukuje nas żebyśmy się nie martwili?

- Nie. Naprawdę jest tak.

- To dobrze. Wiesz co to rosół? Prawda?

- Nie...

- Zupa zrobiona z ziemskiej kury. Na pewno znajdziesz gdzieś przepis. Martwiliśmy się Robin... Co nie Cyborg?

- Ta... Narobiłeś nam stracha brachu. Dobrze że to tylko przeziębienie.

- Tylko? – Robin zaczął się lekko krztusić. – To jakiś obcy zmutowany wirus a nie przeziębienie. A ... A... A!

Phantom i Cyborg zasłonili się rękami i skulili nieco. Robin wydał z siebie coś jakby odgłos ulgi i przestało mu się zbierać na kichanie. Cyborg i Phantom też odetchnęli, by po chwili usłyszeć nagłe APSIK. Obaj byli teraz pokryci zawartością nosa Robina i mieli wymowne miny.

- Sorki...

- Nie ma sprawy... To może my już pójdziemy?

- Jasne. Nie chce was zarazić.

Obaj wyszli życząc mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.

Weszli do salonu i rozejrzeli się dookoła. Beast Boy grał swoją kolejkę w grze a Raven dalej czytała książkę. Gdy weszli akurat przerzuciła stronę. Cyborg przeskoczył kanapę i impetem podrzucił BB w powietrze.

- Co powiesz na mały wyścig?

Wziął do ręki drugi kontroler i wkroczył do gry.

- Jak chcesz ale przegrasz sromotnie! A właśnie, to co z Robinem?

- Przeziębiony. Dawaj! Dawaj!

- A mówiłem żeby nie pływać wieczorem w basenie?

- Daj spokój! Po tej przygodzie z pożarem i tak odczekaliśmy dwa dni, Phantom.

- Co jak co, ale trzeba mu przyznać rację.

Odezwała się Raven przewracając kolejną stronę. Phantom poczuł się nieco milej i znów wyciągnął książkę spod płaszcza. Otworzył na zaznaczonej stronie i usiadł na kanapie.

Po południu rozległ się alarm i Robin stanął w drzwiach do pokoju wspólnego przytrzymywany mocno przez Starfire i zaciągany w drugą stronę.

- Tytani! Wio!

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego jak na wariata. Nie wiedział co zrobił aż wreszcie dostrzegł że jest w piżamie.

- Jesteś chory brachu. Pozwól nam iść a sam zostań tu. Może Starfire z tobą zostanie?

- Nie... Jestem w stanie...

- Daj spokój. Poradzimy sobie.

BB był już przy nim i pomagał Starfire zaciągnąć go z powrotem do łóżka.

- No to się zbierajmy. Robin... Zostajesz.

Zakomenderował Cyborg wyłączając konsolę. Dowódca wreszcie pozwolił im się zaciągnąć do swojego małego więzienia. Starfire postanowiła że z nim zostanie. Cała pozostała czwórka wsiadła do T-Car i ruszyła do miasta.

Z banku dochodził alarm. Policji jeszcze nie było na miejscu ale wiadomo było że tytani będą potrzebni. Drzwi główne wywalił jakiś potężny wybuch i po chwili ze środka wyszło trzech ludzi ubranych w białe zbroje. Na ich klatkach piersiowych widniały namalowane czerwone skorpiony. Dwóch z nich miało czarne wzierniki hełmów ale dowódca miał niebieski i półprzeźroczysty. Nie wyglądało na to żeby coś wykradli, poza jedną skrytką która spoczywała pod pachą jednego z żołnierzy.

- Zmywajmy się stąd zanim pojawią się ci głupi tytani!

Dowódca był naprawdę zaniepokojony. Nagle zobaczyli niebieski promień i rozdzielili się na trzy strony. To Cyborg strzelał z swojego działka protonowego w ich kierunku.

- Uj żas! Już tu są.

Z samochodu wyskoczyli BB, Raven i Phantom. Dowódca popatrzył na nich; najdłużej na Phantoma.

- Znowu się spotykamy, towarzysze Tytani!

- Jak uciekłeś z kicia?

BB najwyraźniej nie zważał na to co się działo.

- Waszym błędem, jak i policji było nie rozebranie nas z naszych kombinezonów. Mamy swoje sposoby i jest nas więcej niż dwunastu! A teraz... ODWRÓT!

- CO?

Cała czwórka Tytanów zobaczyła jak trzech białych żołnierzy ucieka przed nimi wzdłuż ulicy. BB zmienił się w geparda i pobiegł za nimi. Biegli tak szybko że wzbijali kurz. Za nimi ruszyli również Cyborg w swoim samochodzie i Phantom z Raven lecący górą. Każdy strzał z działka Cyborga był wymijany. Żołnierze byli za szybcy jak na ludzi. BB miał problem z dogonieniem choćby jednego. Ostatnim z tych biegnących był ten ze skrytką. BB rzucił się na niego i przygniótł go do ziemi.

- Adim! Rzucaj skrytkę!

- Prikaz!

Leżący na ziemi zamachnął się na rozkaz dowódcy i pierwszym który złapał skrytkę był żołnierz z numerem dwa. Beast Boy zostałby unieszkodliwić tego którego złapał ale ten mu się wyrwał i pobiegł dalej w stronę w którą uciekali. Po drodze włączył dopalacz rakietowy umieszczony na plecach i wkrótce wyrównał odległości. BB biegł za nim i próbował go złapać ale nie szło mu to. Cyborg ustrzelił tego drugiego który teraz miał skrzynkę. Ten zachwiał się i nieco zwolnił.

- Dwójka! Rzucaj mi i rozdzielamy się!

Żołnierz z numerem dwa na ramieniu rzucił skrzynkę w kierunku komandora i skręcił w prawo. Sypały się za nim iskry i widać było że ma uszkodzony moduł wspomagający bieganie gdyż co chwilę to przyspieszał to zwalniał. Cyborg chwycił komunikator i wydał rozkazy:

- BB! Ty gonisz tego co ustrzeliłem! Ja pogonię tego który ci uciekł a Phantom i Raven niech gonią tego ze skrzynką.

- Zrozumiano!

Wykrzyknęli wszyscy. Raven i Phantom śledzili dowódcę i zniżyli lot do jego pułapu. Zdążyli dolecieć do niego gdy ten obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył ich nadlatujących z dwóch stron.

- HA HA HA! I wy chcecie złapać Gwardzistę? Mój kombinezon został udoskonalony! BUHAHAHAHA!

Raven pokręciła przecząco głową i wyciągnęła w jego stronę ręce.

- Azarath! Metrion! Zintho...

Nie dokończyła. Gwardzista wycelował w nią dłonią i wypuścił z niej jakąś substancję która przykleiła jej się do ust. Leciała dalej i próbowała zdjąć to z siebie co spowolniło nieco jej lot. Podleciał do niej Phantom i wyciągnął w kierunku jej twarzy dłoń. Substancja przylgnęła do jego dłoni i po chwili upadła na jezdnię. Lecieli dalej prawie go prześcigając. Gdy już mieli się na niego rzucić, on kliknął jakiś przycisk na prawym przegubie ręki i zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Ogon wystający z jego zbroi wyprostował się i usztywnił a końcówka rozdzieliła się na trzy części. W środku był otwór który po chwili wypełnił się ogniem. Sam wyskoczył nieco w górę a z plecaka wyłoniły się dwa skrzydła w kształcie trójkąta. Wzbił się nieco wyżej i zaczął im uciekać w przestworzach. Phantom ledwo za nim nadążał, tak samo jak Raven. Wreszcie Raven wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń i wypowiedziała w pełni swoje zaklęcie. Ogon Gwardzisty pokrył się czarną aurą i po chwili wyłamał siei zawiązał w węzeł. Gwardzista zaczął powoli spadać na parking na którym poprzednio został pokonany. Phantom i Raven wylądowali przed nim tak by nie uciekł. Ten schował skrzydła i sięgnął do plecaka. Wyjął z niego jakiś gruby szary prostokąt z dwoma uchwytami. Pociągnął za uchwyty i prostokąt przekształcił się w jakąś futurystyczną wersję bazooki. Gwardzista założył ją jak do strzału i wycelował w nich.

- Nie wyślecie mnie za kratki drugi raz! Mam teraz ważniejszy cel do osiągnięcia i wy mi w tym nie przeszkodzicie!

Nacisnął spust. Przy lufie bazooki zaczęła kumulować się wielka niebieska kula która powoli pokrywała się białymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Raven szybko wypowiedziała zaklęcie i wytworzyła wokół siebie i Phantoma tarczę ochronną. Strzał uderzył w nią i spowodował potężny wybuch. Gdy opadł kurz, Gwardzisty już nie było a Raven leżała obok Phantoma. Przysiadł na jedno kolano i popatrzył zaniepokojony na nią. Oddychała ciężko. Wziął ją na ramiona i próbował ją ocucić. Potrząsał nią lekko.

- Raven! Proszę! Powiedz że nic ci nie jest!

- Oberwałam z wyrzutni pocisku protonowego zderzeniem czołowym. Nic mi nie jest.

- To dobrze...

Przytulił ją do siebie mocniej. Nie wiedziała co zrobić.

- Zaniepokoiłem się.

Przed nimi zaiskrzyło coś i po kolei pojawiały się części kombinezonu gwardzisty. Celował w ich stronę z swojej bazooki.

- Jakie to wzruszające... Cuchnący kapitalista i jego wiedźma! Zaraz będzie po was!

Spojrzał na nich. Phantom podniósł spuszczoną głowę. Pod jego kapturem oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono. Wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę i zacisnął ją szybko. Bazooka Gwardzisty została wgnieciona do swojego wnętrza i rozwalona na kawałeczki. Raven była pewna że zaraz znowu będzie świadkiem gniewu Phantoma. Jednak Gwardzista był szybszy.

- Odraczam wyrok do następnego spotkania! Daswidanja!

Odwrócił się i ze strachem pobiegł na krawędź parkingu. Tuż przed murkiem stał się niewidzialny, dokładnie w momencie gdy wyskoczył. Raven powoli próbowała wstać, ale była na to za słaba i o mało co się nie przewróciła. Phantom założył jej ramię na swój bark i podniósł ją delikatnie. Zauważył jej niechęć na twarzy.

- Wiem że nie chcesz żeby ci ktokolwiek pomagał ale tym razem chyba muszę.

- Niech ci będzie. Szkoda że Gwardzista uciekł.

- Tak. O jaki cel mu chodziło? Nie zdążyłem zajrzeć mu do umysłu.

- Szkoda. Może Beast Boy i Cyborg złapali któregoś z jego kumpli to ich przesłuchasz.

- Tak. Z całą pewnością to zrobię. Lecimy?

- Nie jestem w stanie. Zapomniałeś?

- A kto mówił że to ty będziesz lecieć?

- Słucham?

Wziął ją na ramiona i poleciał w kierunku zbornym który wyznaczyli przed akcją.

- Czemu ty zawsze jesteś dla mnie taki?

- Mam staroświeckie wychowanie. Robię to z przyzwyczajenia i z potrzeby serca. Od zawsze się tak zachowywałem.

- Cóż... Jesteś bardzo miły. Ale czasami wydaje mi się że aż nazbyt.

- Niestety. Czy... Czy tobie to przeszkadza?

- Mnie?

- Powiedz tylko słowo a stanę się neutralny, niczym powietrze.

- Nie... Tego nie powiedziałam. Tylko czasami trochę dystansuj, dobrze?

- Nie ma sprawy. Jak już kilka razy mówiłem, dla ciebie wszystko.

- Słuchaj... Czuje się już chyba na tyle dobrze że mogę lecieć dalej sama. Nie obrazisz się?

- Nie. Proszę bardzo.

Cyborgowi, w przeciwieństwie do Beast Boy'a udało się schwytać tego którego gonił. Kłócili się w punkcie zbornym gdy dwójka kapturników z ich grupy wylądowała na miejscu. Były to raczej przechwałki niż regularna kłótnia. Na masce samochodu leżał rozebrany do bokserek i związany żołnierz. W wozie obok Cyborga leżał jego kombinezon porozrzucany w nieładzie. Ich krzyki przyciągały gapiów zewsząd.

- No i co BB? Ja złapałem w pełni sprawnego gościa, który do tego rozwalił mi działko a ty zupełnie zdrowy nie mogłeś złapać gościa który miał rozwalony tyłek i z którego uciekało napięcie jak szalone?

- Stary! Mówię ci po raz ostatni! Gościu prysnął mi w twarz gazem pieprzowym! Jeszcze oczy mi łzawią...

- Czy jest jeszcze ktoś w tym mieście, kto nie usłyszał o tym że Młodzi Tytani nie mogli złapać trzech oprychów?

Raven przerwała im krzyki. Cyborg i BB rozejrzeli się dookoła i spojrzeli na ludzi którzy się na nich gapili z wybałuszonymi oczyma.

- Może przeniesiemy się w jakieś inne miejsce?

- Nie ma na razie potrzeby...

Phantom wyciągnął dłoń nad siebie i zamknął oczy. Nagle nad nimi pojawiło się czarne pudło wielkości skrzyżowania które ich przykryło i natychmiast stało się przeźroczyste.

- To moja iluzja. Oni nas nie zobaczą i nie usłyszą a za to zobaczą czarne pudło blokujące drogę. Więc złapaliście tylko jednego? Starczy mi i ten jeden.

Phantom podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na czole. Zamknął świecące oczy i skoncentrował się. Raven popatrzyła jak twarz żołnierza wykrzywia się w grymasie i jak krzyczy że ma dość. Krzyczał tylko dziesięć sekund bo potem umilkł i z jego otwartych ust zaczęła sączyć się ślina. Jego oczy były nieprzytomne. Raven wzdrygnęła się na ten widok. Sama już poczuła taką telepatię. Phantom wyglądał tak, jakby szukał czegoś co widział pod powiekami. Mówił sam do siebie.

- Słaby człowiek. Nawet nie muszę przejmować poszczególnych partii umysłów. Tak... Sekcja wspomnień... Sekcja pamięci krótkotrwałej, sekcja marzeń... Co to za zboczeniec... Hmm... Jest! Sekcja Pamięciowa. Nic dotyczącego naszej sprawy, poza tym że mieli wykraść skrytkę numer dwieście osiemdziesiąt trzy.

- To już i tak nam dużo daje.

Stwierdził Cyborg. Zapowiedział że po powrocie do wieży sprawdzi w danych banku co mogło się znajdować w tej skrytce i że może rozgryzą co knuje z tym Gwardzista. Jedynego żołnierza oddano w ręce policji a jego kombinezon powędrował do sali z dowodami w wieży.

Cyborg siedział przed komputerem i czytał coś w pochłonięciu. Phantom stał za nim i czytał mu przez ramię. Reszta tytanów poza Robinem siedziała na kanapach i wyczekiwała na to, co znajdą w rejestrach bankowych.

- Mówiłeś że to była skrytka dwieście osiemdziesiąt trzy?

- Tak.

- Posłuchajcie. W tej skrytce trzymano prywatne zasoby kryształów Sumatros.

- Jesteśmy wszechwiedzący. Nieprawdaż Cyborg?

Odezwała się Raven znad książki. Cyborg zrozumiał aluzję i odczytał definicje Sumatros:

- Kryształy Sumatros zostały odkryte sześć miesięcy temu. Nie są jeszcze znane ich dokładne właściwości ale już teraz, odpowiednio podpięte do elektrod i specjalnej aparatury mogą stworzyć baterię działającą do około stu dziesięciu lat na mocy dwustu dwudziestu gigawatów.

- Czyli dokładniej?

Spytał BB.

- Jeden kilo tych kryształów po zlaniu ze sobą jest w stanie dać energię dziesięciu elektrowni atomowych bez możliwości nagłego wyzwolenia się energii, czytaj wybuchu jądrowego. Z tego co się dowiedziałem, to w skrytce przechowywane było trzy kilo tych kryształów jeszcze przed przetopieniem.

- Po co Gwardziście bezpieczna energia trzydziestu elektrowni jądrowych?

Spytała Raven zadziwiona tymi liczbami.

- Może po prostu potrzebował mniejszej ilości a że tyle było w skrzynce to wziął wszystko. Tacy zazwyczaj nie są zbyt wybredni.

Odezwał się Phantom.

- Wiem jedno. Gościowi było potrzebne coś, co da mu dużo energii, która nie wymknie się spod kontroli.

- Co on może knuć... Domyślasz się Cyborg?

- Na pewno nie zbuduje żadnej bomby. Energia pochodząca z kryształów nie jest w stanie niczego zniszczyć. Kryształy mają też właściwość wchłaniania innych typów energii.

- Czyli nie da się zrobić z nich broni?

- Tylko jeżeli ma strzelać tymi kryształami bezpośrednio albo jeżeli ma być zasilaniem. Innego wyjścia nie ma.

- Więc ciągle pozostaje to jedno pytanie: Do czego mu taka energia.

Raven miała już dość tej dyskusji, która niczego nie wnosiła do rozmowy. Zamknęła książkę i wyszła z pokoju wspólnego. W swoim pokoju rozejrzała się dookoła. Postanowiła ze wreszcie weźmie się za zmianę dekoracji. Przestawiła nieco kredens, półki z książkami i stoliki. Łóżko zostało na swoim miejscu. Pozbyła się kilku wyjątkowo szpetnych rzeźb.

- „ I pomyśleć że kiedyś nawet bym ich nie ruszała z miejsca. Mój gust nieco się zmienił."

Zdjęła płaszcz i ozdoby po czym położyła się na łóżku i przykryła się mocno kołdrą.

Minęła trzecia w nocy a ona wciąż nie mogła spać. Ciągle zdawało jej się że coś się dzieje w wieży. Ciągle czuła się tak jakby w ciemności krył się Wraith. Popatrzyła przez okno. Na tle księżyca zobaczyła czarną sylwetkę która leciała w stronę wieży. Z daleka widziała jak pod czarnym, postrzępionym kapturem jarzą się czerwone oczy. Postać najwyraźniej wylądowała na dachu. Rae wstała z łóżka i ubrała swój płaszcz. Wyszła z pokoju i zobaczyła kogoś w białym płaszczu. Płaszcz był nowiuteńki i leżał gładko na postaci.

- Spokojnie Raven. Też go zobaczyłem.

- Czy to Wraith?

- Bardzo możliwe. Idziesz?

- Mam z nim na pieńku.

- Musisz obiecać mi jedno. Jeżeli on nie zaatakuje nas, ty nie zaatakujesz pierwsza. Zgoda?

- Dlaczego o to prosisz?

- Bo on jest częścią mnie i dlatego nie chcę by stała mu się krzywda. Nienawidzę go z całego serca ale nie potrafię pozwolić by działa mu się krzywda. On ma to samo ze mną chociaż ciągle próbuje mnie krzywdzić... Obiecasz mi to?

- Dobrze. Chodźmy.

Phantom i Raven wyszli na dach gdzie nad oświetlonym basenem stał Wraith. Miał zarzucony na głowę swój kaptur ale jego oczy już nie jarzyły się na czerwono. Wyglądał na nadzwyczaj spokojnego. Raven niepewnie szła za Phantomem, przygotowana by zaatakować gdy tylko zrobi to Wraith. Ten jednak podszedł do nich powoli.

- Przybywam dziś w pokoju.

- Skąd mam to wiedzieć?

Spytała Raven.

- Gdybym chciał narozrabiać to wziąłbym ze sobą zjawy. Nieprawdaż?

- Ja nie wiem. Potrafisz namieszać i bez tego.

- Chciałem cię spytać Phantom, jak to jest mieć przyjaciół?

- To trzeba przeżyć samemu.

- Naprawdę żałuję że jesteśmy po dwóch stronach barykady. Po prostu do tego zostałem stworzony.

- Przyszedłeś mi tylko to powiedzieć?

- Nie. Zapomniałeś kilu rzeczy z instytutu doktora. Przyniosłem ci je.

Rzucił do Phantoma czarny worek. Gdy Phantom go złapał, stał się biały.

- To wszystko?

- Chciałem jeszcze przeprosić twoją koleżankę. Po prostu nie mogłem ryzykować ale jednak mi nie wyszło i tak.

- Jeżeli myślisz że przyjmę po tym twoje przeprosiny to chyba...

Przerwał jej Phantom.

- I znowu jesteśmy wrogami?

- Od wchodu słońca znowu nimi będziemy. A teraz żegnam. Dobranoc.

Wraith odleciał w stronę księżyca po czym zniknął im z oczu.

- Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć co to miało znaczyć?

- Nie przyjrzałaś się niebu? Jest coś co nie pasuję do zwykłego nieba nieprawdaż?

Raven rozejrzała się. W końcu się zorientowała o co chodzi. Księżyc był czerwony.

- Ale jak?

- Czasami gazy w atmosferze powodują takie efekty. W takie noce we Wraith'cie ożywa ta resztka dobra które mu została po rozdzieleniu ze mną. Może lepiej by było już iść spać? Czy chcesz może popatrzeć co robię tutaj co noc odkąd do was przystałem?

- Co robisz?

- Patrz.

Phantom uniósł dłoń tak jakby nakazywał czemuś powstać. Z podłogi wyłoniła się iluzja. Był to dziwny świat pełny rożnych stref podzielonych na sektory. Obraz otoczył ich dookoła co sprawiło że Raven nieco się zaniepokoiła.

- Nie martw się. To tylko interpretacja mojego umysłu. Jak widzisz jest tutaj trochę pusto. Przynajmniej w dziale wspomnień.

- Dlaczego?

- Wyzbyłem się ich. Umieściłem je w książce którą najprawdopodobniej przyniósł mi Wraith. Nigdy nie udało mu się jej otworzyć gdyż chroni jej zaklęcie które nie pozwala tym mrocznym jej otworzyć.

- Dlaczego pozbyłeś się wspomnień?

- Tylko się ich wyzbyłem i umieściłem je w tej książce. Nie chciałem by mi przeszkadzały w życiu gdyż są to wspomnienia które miały miejsce przed tym, co zrobił mi doktor. Nie warto do nich wracać. Ale ja co jakiś czas zagłębiam się w nich by nie zapomnieć tego co było kiedyś. Hmm... Nie podoba mi się ta sceneria. Może mała zmiana?

Machnął ręką a cały obraz wokół nich zmienił barwy na ciemnoszare. Znikły różne formy opisujące sobą jego umysł a w ich miejsce pojawił się obraz przedstawiający park pogrążony w ciemności oświetlony tylko latarniami na drogach.

- Jak ci się podoba?

- Całkiem tu przyjemnie.

- Nie mogłaś spać?

- Tak.

- Więc może partyjka szachów? Ta gra zawsze powoduje że jest się nieco śpiącym.

- Niech będzie. I tak nie mam nic do roboty.

Przed nimi wyrósł kamienny stolik z szachownicą i ustawionymi na nich figurami. Przy stoliku pojawiły się dwa fotele na których zasiedli. Raven pierwszy raz grała w szachy ale znała dobrze zasady. Spędzili nad tym pół nocy.

CHAPTER III: "Have no fear, Keepers are here!"

Cała szóstka siedziała sobie grzecznie w pizzerii. Każdy zamówił coś innego:

- Podwójne peperoni z boczkiem i serem proszę. Dwie porcję!

Cyborg najwyraźniej był bardzo głodny.

- Wegetariańską raz.

Beast Boy wtórował mu jak mógł. Cyborg popatrzył na niego jak na dziwaka.

- Dałbyś spokój BB. Nawet zwierzęta jedzą mięso.

- Nie wszystkie! Aha! Proszę jeszcze na to odrobinę oregano.

Kelner był najwyraźniej bardzo zdziwiony różnorodnością zamówień jak i swoimi klientami. Pizzeria która nie miała dachu wydawała się bardzo ciekawa podczas nocy. Nieczęsto tytani wychodzili ze swojej wieży na miasto „po cywilnemu", ale za każdym razem prędzej czy później trafiali do pizzerii. Phantom dopiero poznawał te zwyczaje. Kelner podszedł do Robina i Starfire. Tym razem to dowódca zamówił „dużą ze wszystkimi dodatkami". Kelnerowi zostali jeszcze Raven i Phantom. Raven popatrzyła na pracownika pizzerii z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Proszę zrobić mi niespodziankę. Może być cokolwiek, tylko nie sztuczne.

Kelner odetchnął w duchu że nie usłyszał żadnego dziwnego zamówienia. Bez wahania wpisał „Specjał szefa kuchni" i odwrócił się do Phantoma. Ten wydał mu się wyjątkowo dziwny gdyż bez swojego kaptura wiało od niego starością. Zmyliły go jego siwe włosy.

- Coś dla pana?

Myślał że to ich opiekun. Phantom popatrzył na niego i dopiero teraz kelner zdał sobie sprawę że to taki sam nastolatek co reszta.

- Podwójna z ketchupem i do tego jeszcze proszę podać butelkę z ostrym ketchupem i pojemniczek z słodką papryką.

Kelner zapisał wszystko i z potem na czole odwrócił się w kierunku kuchni.

- Ech, te dzisiejsze dzieciaki! Nic tylko by coś kombinowały... A te ich stroje? Dwóch kapturników z czego jeden to chyba wampir, zielony wegetarianin, jakiś gościu co się urwał z dziewczyną z balu przebierańców i jakiś dziwak z metalowa zbroją. Świat schodzi na psy!

Tytani najwyraźniej to słyszeli Robin i Cyborg nawet chcieli rzucić się by zmusić go do odszczekania tych słów ale Phantom powstrzymał ich ręką. Zaraz potem ta sama ręka wskazała kciukiem na kelnera i pstryknęła palcami. W głowę kelnera uderzyła metalowa taca a ten ze zdziwieniem pobiegł w stronę kuchni. Raven ukryła usta w dłoni i nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła. Odwróciła się z powrotem do stolika i przyjrzała się śmiejącym kolegom. Tylko Phantom i Starfire zachowywali powagę. Po pięciu minutach przeszedł roztrzęsiony kelner i przed każdym położył jego pizzę, dwie w przypadku Cyborga. Umknął pospiesznie w stronę kuchni i zniknął w drzwiach. Cała szóstka zajęła się jedzeniem ale po chwili ich wzrok skierował się na Phantoma. Jego świecące na czerwono oczy zakrywał kaptur płaszcza którego cień odsłaniał tylko usta, na których malował się wredny uśmieszek. Butelka ketchupu i pojemniczek z papryką otwarły siei poszybowały nad pizzę. Phantom wysypał równomiernie zawartość pojemniczka i zalał to wszystko dwumilimetrową warstwą ketchupu. Wszyscy z zapartym tchem patrzyli jak z uśmiechem pochłania kawałek po kawałku i przełyka je prawie nie przeżuwając.

- „Powoli zaczynam się go bać..."

Raven starała się zachować tę myśl dla siebie ale wydawało się jasne że wszyscy jej koledzy podzielają to samo zdanie. Phantom szybko to skończył i otulił się swoim płaszczem tak że jedyne co było widać to jego normalne już oczy i usta.

- To było pyszne. Dawno już tak dobrze nie jadłem.

- Nie ma sprawy. W końcu Robin stawia.

BB najwyraźniej chciał rozładować atmosferę ale nie bardzo mu się udało. Dopiero gdy wszyscy skończyli jeść, atmosfera wydawała się spokojna. Jakiś inny kelner podał im rachunek który rzeczywiście opłacił Robin. Siedzieli jeszcze chwilę i wyszli z pizzerii.

T-Car stał zaparkowany przed wejściem do knajpki i był gotów do drogi. Tytani podeszli do niego gdy usłyszeli przeraźliwy krzyk. Popatrzyli w lewo i dostrzegli jakiegoś człowieka w postrzępionym zielonym mundurze i z bladą twarzą, który skakał po ścianach padając co chwila na jakiegoś przechodnia. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie to że na oczach tytanów ugryzł jednego z nich w głowę tak że zmiażdżył mu czaszkę. Cała szóstka zamarła w przerażeniu. Na ich oczach zginął człowiek a oni nic nie zrobili. Od razu postanowili zapobiec następnym takim zdarzeniom. Phantom i Raven wzlecieli w powietrze za Starfire i obserwowali co zrobi następnym razem. Potwór skoczył na wieżowiec i zaczął się na niego wspinać wbijając w ściany kończyny z niewiarygodną łatwością. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi na górę został trafiony jednym z piorunów Starfire. Odwrócił się w jej kierunku i skoczył na nią z wielkim impetem. Uderzył o nią i złapał ja mocno i rękami i nogami. Starfire popatrzyła na jego twarz próbując wyswobodzić ręce. Oczy były całkowicie białe, bez źrenic a na twarzy widać było jakieś niebieskie żyłki. Jego usta otworzyły się wydając z siebie ponury syk połączony z sapnięciem. Starfire czuła że mu się nie wyrwie i że za chwilę i ona straci dużą cześć głowy wraz z jej zawartością, gdy napastnik oberwał w twarz niebieskim promieniem wystrzelonym z ramienia Cyborga. Potwór spadł na ziemię ale już po chwili wstał i znów zaczął nacierać na tytanów. Tym razem rzucił się na Cyborga już z obnażonymi zębami. Miał ich nie lada wiele i wszystkie wyglądały jakby ukradł je rekinowi. Cyborg zasłonił się ręką i po chwili usłyszał zgrzyt metalu. Napastnik wbił się w metalową część lewej ręki i zgruchotał kompletnie pancerz. Cyborg czuł ból i odpływ mocy. Zaczął trząść tą ręką i wymachiwać nią na wszystkie strony ale napastnik wciąż się go trzymał. Wreszcie za pomocą przyszła Raven wypowiadając swoje zaklęcie. Chudego człowieczka otoczyła czarna aura i po chwili uderzył z wielką siłą o pobliską ścianę budynku. Czarna aura znikła a potwór zaczął się osuwać po ścianie. Po chwili widać było jak jego bezwładne ciało jest nienaturalnie powyginane. Cała szóstka stanęła naprzeciwko niego i przyjrzała mu się z niedowierzaniem. Popatrzyli również z przerażeniem na Rae.

- Zabiłaś go?

- Nie sądzę! Patrzcie!

Usłyszeli podobny do poprzedniego jęk i zobaczyli jak ich przeciwnik rzuca się z pozycji siedzącej poziomym lotem na Raven. Ta odskoczyła a on wylądował na asfalcie i znów ponowił atak niemalże nie odwracając się do nich. Tym razem do akcji wkroczył Phantom który zaczął okładać go silnymi ciosami po głowie. Temu najwyraźniej to nie sprawiało różnicy ale po chwili rzucił się znów na Cyborga. Ten wycelował już w niego działko prawej ręki ale po chwili wylot działa znalazł się w ustach tego pierwszego. Cyborg niechcący odpalił i zobaczył z przerażeniem że cała lufa działa poleciała wraz z napastnikiem w pobliską ścianę a on nie ma już dłoni. Padł na kolana i próbował jakoś zreperować układy lewej ręki by tą chociaż mieć sprawną. Przeciwnik rzucił się na Starfire która szybowała w powietrzu ale po chwili został uziemiony ciosem wymierzonym z laski Robina. Potwór rzucił się na niego i zaatakował pięściami laskę. Robin parował wszystkie ciosy ale powoli nie nadrabiał z szybkością i czuł że każdy cios jest w stanie wytrącić mu jego broń. Potwór nagle chwycił za laskę i wyrwał mu ją. Robin popatrzył jak potwór wyprawia z nią jakieś pokazy broni obuchowej po czym z przerażeniem zauważył że laska jest łamana przez kolano i dalej łamana w dłoniach.

- To był tytan wzmacniany polimerami.

Potwór przymrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego złowieszczo po czym wydał z siebie swój okropny krzyk. Odwrócił się i miał już odejść gdy przed jego stopami coś uderzyło i wyrwało spory kawałek asfaltu. W powietrzu rozległ się dziwny, zniekształcony głos. Brzmiał tak jakby był przepuszczany wcześniej przez modulator głosowy:

- Poddaj się Rombie! Już nam nie uciekniesz!

Przed nimi wyłonili się z powietrza ludzie w czarnych kombinezonach. Na ich hełmach widniała granatowa litera K umieszczona w rombie o tym samym kolorze krawędzi. Pod tym znakiem widać było żółtą, polaryzującą szybkę która zasłaniała całą twarz. Na plecach mieli jakieś plecaki z antenkami a w rękach broń. Było ich pięciu a właściwie pięcioro gdyż dwójka z przybyszów miała kształty kobiece. Właścicielem dymiącego karabinu była jedna z nich, której rude włosy zwisały za hełmem.

- Nie obawiajcie się, Powiernicy przybyli.

Odezwała się kobieta z dymiącym karabinem.. Rombie, bo tak najwyraźniej nazywał się potwór, zmrużył oczy i wydał z siebie swój odgłos rozpoznawczy. Ale nie rzucił się na nikogo tylko patrzył na nich z zaciekawieniem.

- Na mocy danej mi przez Corridor 9 mamy cię wyeliminować. Żegnaj!

Rombie popatrzył jak pięć czerwonych znaczników celuje w jego głowę i w momencie wystrzału uchylił się. Strzały przeleciały przez poły płaszcza Raven i zrobiły dość dużą dziurę w której mogła się zmieścić jej pięść.

- Nikt nie niszczy mojego płaszcza! Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

W tym samym momencie Rombie uniknął zaklęcia i wskoczył między piątkę która zaczęła znów w niego strzelać. Tym razem strzelali tak by nikt inny przypadkiem nie ucierpiał.

- Stillwell! Thanatos i Jasmine! Zabezpieczyć teren! Nie chcę tu mieć jatki z udziałem przechodniów! Tank! Ty staraj się go ustrzelić!

Cała piątka najwyraźniej nie zwracała uwagi na Tytanów. Wreszcie podbiegł do nich jeden z nich. Powiernicy najwyraźniej mieli te same zdolności co potwór ale nie byli tacy krwiożerczy. Keeper odezwał się do nich z iście niemieckim akcentem:

- Musicie stąd odejść, Mein Freund! To was nie dotyczy!

- Jak to? Gościu zdemolował nam całą ulicę i pozabijał wielu ludzi!

- To was nie dotyczy, Mein Freund! Macie stąd zniknąć bo nie odpowiadamy za to co się tutaj wydarzy. Zaufajcie Thanatosowi.

Robin spojrzał jak ten odbiega i również prowadzi ostrzał z bezpiecznej odległości. Żaden z strzałów nie trafiał w cel i coraz bardziej dziurawił ściany pobliskich budynków i ulicę. Do kobiety o czerwonych włosach podbiegł jeszcze jeden człowiek. Usłyszeli ich krzyki:

- Stillwell! Raport!

- Została już tylko ta szóstka co go powstrzymywała. Grupa o kryptonimie Młodzi Tytani, kod skrótowy TT. Uznani przez Korytarz Dziewiąty za niegroźnych dla organizacji. Zignorować. Potrafią sobie poradzić a my mamy tylko wyeliminować Rombie'go.

- Zrozumiano! Jasmine! Raport!

- Rombie jest trochę za szybki, Ambrosia... W ten sposób możemy w niego walić i dwa tygodnie a tylko my się zmęczymy.

- Trzeba by go jakoś spowolnić.

Robin spojrzał na swoich kolegów. Nie byli zbyt zadowoleni. Raven była wściekła o swój płaszcz a Phantom wyglądał tak jakby miał kogoś zaraz rozszarpać.

- To co robimy?

- Słyszeliście co nie? Nie radzą sobie. A ten gościu może im jeszcze uciec... Nie wspominając o tym że demolują miasto.

Cyborg był bardzo niepocieszony swoimi usterkami. BB nawet nie wiedział co zrobić bo nie miał okazji zaatakować Rombie'go ani razu. W tym momencie w ziemię w pobliżu Rombie'go uderzył granat i spowodował skromny wybuch. Zniekształcone komputerowo głosy oddziału Keepers mieszały się ze strzałami. Robin popatrzył na Starfire która wskazywała palcem za jego plecy. Odwrócił się i zobaczył coś dziwnego. Raven i Phantom, oboje w pozycjach przygotowanych do ataku patrzyli na pole walki.

- Nikt nie będzie niszczył mojego płaszcza!

Raven zaświeciły się na biało oczy.

- Żaden Niemiec nie będzie mi niczego radził ani zabraniał!

Z kolei jego zaświeciły się na czerwono. Phantom wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Rombie'go a ziemia pod nim zadrżała. Potwór został wybity w powietrze przez kupę ziemi uniesionej telekinezą. Raven wyciągnęła w jego kierunku rozwarte dłonie. O dziwo, Rombie nawet będąc w powietrzu unikał wszelkich strzałów, nawet tych które były wystrzeliwane z wyprzedzeniem jego pozycji spadania.

- Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

Rombie zgłupiał. Nie spadał już a wokół niego ustały strzały. Całe jego ciało poza głową było pokryte czarną aurą. Keepers spojrzeli na niego a potem na Raven i Phantoma. Stillwell wyskoczył w górę tak by znaleźć się na wysokości Rombie'go. Ten zauważył jak jego napastnik przeładowuje broń otworzył usta w niemym krzyku. Stillwell puścił spust i w otwartą paszczę Rombie'go wpadł granat. Po chwili było już po wszystkim. Głowa Rombie'go została zmieciona i jego ciało nie podtrzymywane już przez Raven upadło z łoskotem na ziemię. Keepers podeszli do jego ciała i zaczęli się mu przyglądać jakby nie wierzyli że umarł, ale musieli temu przyznać rację. Już po chwili w ich pobliżu pojawiła się cała szóstka tytanów. Keepers popatrzyli na nich ze zdziwieniem.

- Kim wy jesteście i kim był ten potwór?

Zapytał Robin.

- Keepers squad of heavy assault and black operations. At your service.

Odezwała się kobieta z rudymi włosami I cała piątka już miała uciekać. Usłyszeli szybko wypowiadane zaklęcie i zostali związani podobnie jak wcześniej Rombie tylko że ich było pięcioro.

- Kim jesteście?

Ponowił pytanie Robin.

- Korytarz Dziewiąty.

Wykrztusił Stillwell po czym cała piątka nacisnęła jakieś guziki na nadgarstkach. Tytani usłyszeli jakiś odgłos podobny do polaryzacji elektro magnesu i po chwili lina Raven pękła a ona sama chwyciła się za głowę i padła na kolana. Phantom przyklęknął przy niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Najwyraźniej tylko chwilę ją bolało. Keepers stali się niewidzialni i znikli im z pola widzenia. Ciało Rombie'go znikło z nimi tak jak i kilka z ciał przechodniów które zasiewały ulice pod rozróbie jaką zgotował Rombie. Tytani wrócili do wieży z nowymi pytaniami. Cyborg szukał czegoś w internecie na temat Korytarza Dziewiątego ale nie znalazł nic co by mogło im cos o nich powiedzieć. Były to tylko typowe informacje w stylu: Ekskluzywny dodatek do gry strategicznej tutaj tytuł w której wcielasz się w życie typowych żołnierzy w świecie S-F. Cyborg zrezygnowany poszedł z tym spać, jak i reszta poza Phantomem i Raven. Noc była długa.

CHAPTER IV: "Quoth the crow: Nevermore!"

Raven siedziała spokojnie w swoim kąciku w pokoju wspólnym i piła swoja herbatę ziołową. Robin i BB grali na konsoli i śmiali się do rozpuku, a Starfire rozprawiała z Cyborgiem o czymś dla innych niezrozumiałym a dla nich bardzo wesołym. Phantom spał zwisając głową w dół z sufitu. Wreszcie obudził się i rozejrzał się dookoła zaspanymi oczyma. Odwrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i wylądował na kanapie. Usiadł na niej i przeszukał poły płaszcza. Wyjął z nich książkę w czarnej oprawce i zaczął czytać. Był już wieczór i Tytani obchodzili małe święto z okazji tygodnia w którym nie było żadnych występków. Za oknem padał śnieg. Ciągle nie wiedzieli jednak jak zakończyć swoją imprezkę. Wreszcie Starfire wyskoczyła z pomysłem:

- A może tak konkurs recytatorski?

- A na czym miałby polegać taki konkurs?

- Każdy wyrecytowałby jakieś dzieło lub zaśpiewał piosenkę. Najlepszy dostał by masę smakołyków.

- Jak dla mnie to bomba. Ale nawet nie dla smakołyków tylko żeby wygrać!

Cyborgowi spodobał się pomysł.

- Piosenkę lub jakieś dzieło literackie? Poważnie zastanawiam się nad Quo Vadis...

Phantom silił się na żart. Chyba jedyną która w głębi duszy go doceniła, była Raven. Sama się zastanowiła nad wzięciem udziału w tym konkursie. Mogła wyrecytować cokolwiek ze swojej ponurej poezji ale czuła że nie bardzo by się to spodobało jej przyjaciołom. Postanowiła że poczeka z tym do końca konkursu i najwyżej wystąpi jako ostatnia. Ustalono kolejność. Pierwsza miała być Starfire a po niej Cyborg. Po Cyborgu mieli wystąpić kolejno: Phantom, BB i Robin. Raven postanowiła oczywiście że będzie na końcu. W czasie oczekiwania na swoją kolej Phantom czytał nieco swoją książkę i słuchał co kto ma do przedstawienia. Starfire stanęła na środku pokoju przed zgromadzonymi na kanapach przyjaciółmi.

- Chciałabym zaśpiewać wam moją ukochaną piosenkę z Tamaranu pod tytułem „Shrimpitz"...

Wszyscy prócz Phantoma popatrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem i raczej z niechęcią chłopcy zaczęli ją zachęcać do wykonania swojego numeru. Starfire wzięła głęboki wdech, zamknęła oczy i... wydała z siebie masę okropnych dźwięków które przeszywały ich uszy po skroś. Phantom rzucił książkę na stolik i złapał się za uszy. Raven aż wyrzuciła w górę swój kubek i za pomocą kaptura próbowała zatkać sobie uszy. BB powoli tracił zmysły aż oberwał wyrzuconym w powietrze kubeczkiem Raven w głowę. Padł na kanapę i już nie słyszał nic z upiornego śpiewu Starfire. Robin po prostu włożył głowę w poduszki od kanapy a Cyborgowi powoli zaczęły puszczać wszelkie styki. Po dwóch minutach Starfire zakończyła swój śpiew i popatrzyła na zebranych. Uśmiechnęła się do nich i zapytała:

- I jak się wam podobało?

Cyborg był najwyraźniej najbardziej trzeźwy z całej grupy gdyż zabrał głos jako pierwszy. Jego wyraz twarzy i ton głosy były bardzo wymowne:

- No! To było oryginalne! Daję siedem na dziesięć!

Robin popatrzył na niego i stwierdził że Starfire przestała śpiewać. Odetkał uszy i wystawił osiem palców obiema dłońmi. BB ledwo żywy wystawił sześć, Raven pięć a Phantom tak jak Cyborg, siedem. Starfire uszczęśliwiona usiadła na kanapie a jej miejsce na scenie zajął Cyborg. Na ustach igrał mu szelmowski uśmieszek a zaciśnięta dłoń miała znaczyć że trzyma w niej mikrofon. Zaśpiewał nieco cienko jak na swój tubalny głos:

- If there's trouble you know what to do!

Call Cyborg!

He can shoot a rocet from his shoe!

Cu'z he's Cyborg!

Na na na na nanana.. Oh poor fluffy cat!

Piosenki niemalże nie było dość ale ubawiła Robina i BB na całego. Starfire wtórowała im podnosząc osiem palców. Phantom wysunął pięć a Raven sześć. Odłożył książkę i zajął miejsce na scenie. Miał ochotę już coś powiedzieć gdy spuścił głowę.

- Ej no co jest? Nie wstydź się!

BB zachęcał go do występu na zmianę z Robinem i Cyborgiem. Raven popatrzyła na książkę którą odłożył Phantom i gdy upewniła się że nie patrzy, otworzyła ją na byle którym rozdziale. Tytuł rzucił jej się w oczy: „ The Raven". Phantom popatrzył na BB i w końcu zabrał głos:

- Bez muzyki nie potrafię... Mogę?

Wskazał na odtwarzacz. Robin potaknął i spojrzał jak z połów płaszcza jego kolegi wyłania się płytka CD o czarnym kolorze powierzchni zapisu. Płyta została uruchomiona ale muzyka jeszcze nie rozbrzmiała.

- I jeszcze mały klimacik...

Ściany wieży zmieniły wygląd a wokół Phantoma wyrosła grupa ludzi ubranych jak on ale w płaszcze o różnych kolorach: czerwonym, zielonym, fioletowym i szarym. Szary zasiadł za perkusją która wyłoniła się z ziemi. Cała piątka tytanów, włącznie z Rae wydała lekki dźwięk podziwu dla możliwości iluzjonistycznych Phantoma. Zielony kapturnik chwycił gitarę elektryczną, tak samo jak fioletowy. Czerwony podał mu mikrofon a sam usiadł za syntezatorem.

- No! To mi już wystarczy... Zawsze lubiłem towarzystwo...

Pstryknął palcami i gitarzyści zaczęli grać. Trochę wdzierał siew to perkusista ale jak na razie nie aż tak bardzo. Tytanom melodia wydała się być ciekawa i jakoś dziwnie znajoma... Tylko dla Starfire był to powiew nowości. Po kilku sekundach Phantom chwycił pewniej mikrofon i zaczął śpiewać w rytm hard rockowych brzmień:

It start's with… ONE THING!

I don't know why, it doesen't even matter how hard to try.  
Keep that in mind: I designed this ryhme to, slain the due time!

ALL I KNOW…

Time is a valuable thing. Watch you fly by is the penalties of this things.

Watch you count down, to the end of the day. The cloc tics like the way  
IT"S SO UNREAL!

Didn't look count to low. Watch the time go, right out the window. Trying to hold on, didn't even know, I'm wasting it much…  
WATCH YOU GOOOO!

I kept everything inside and didn't even how I tried, it all fell appart. All I want to be is to eventually be, a memory at a time:  
I TRYED SO FAR, AND GET SO FAR! BUT IN THE END. IT DOESEN'T

EVEN MATTER! I HAD TO FOUGHT! TO LOSE IT ALL. BUT IN THE

END, IT DOESEN'T EVEN MATTER

One thing! I don't know why! It doesen't even matter how hard I tried. Keep that in mind: I designed this ryhme, to remind myslef how  
I TRIED SO HARD!

It's the part of the way that you remarked me. Act it like my body was your property! Remember wing that at time have buffed with me. I'm supprised you  
GOT SO FAR!

Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me any more. Not that, Shuted me in back then, but it all come's back to:

IN THE END!

You kept everything inside, and didn't even if I tried, it all fell appart. All I want to be is to eventually be, a memory at a time:  
I TRIED SO FAR, AND GET SO FAR! BUT IN THE END. IT DOESEN'T

EVEN MATTER! I HAD TO FOUGHT! TO LOSE IT ALL. BUT IN THE

END, IT DOESEN'T EVEN MATTER

I've put my trust, In you! Pushed the farest I can go! Follow this, there's only one thing you should know:

I'VE PUT MY TRUST! IN YOU! PUSHED THE FAREST I CAN GO! FOLLOW THIS! THERE'S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW!

I TRIED SO FAR, AND GET SO FAR! BUT IN THE END. IT DOESEN'T

EVEN MATTER! I HAD TO FOUGHT! TO LOSE IT ALL. BUT IN THE

END, IT DOESEN'T EVEN MATTER

Pieśń ustała trzydzieści sekund po zakończeniu śpiewu, a iluzja Phantoma znikła zwracając tytanom wygląd ich pokoju. Raven była zaciekawiona tym wyborem ale dalej czytała książkę Phantoma. Chciała się nauczyć tego co czytała, gdyż bardzo odpowiadało to jej gustowi. Od Cyborga dostał dziesięć, tak samo jak od Robina i Starfire. BB dał tylko osiem a Raven siedem. Usiadł na kanapie w swoim miejscu i rozejrzał się za książką. Kącikiem oczu zobaczył ją w rękach Raven i postanowił wyjąć inną. Ta z kolei miała na okładce tytuł pisany rosyjską czcionką.

Beast Boy Wyszedł na scenę i zaczął śpiewać humorystyczną przeróbkę Gangsta Paradise autorstwa Coolio. Z tego co pamiętał Phantom, to „Amish Paradise" należało do piosenek programu Ala Yankowicha. Za ten występ BB dostał kolejno punktację: Osiem, siedem, dziewięć, cztery i pięć. Nadeszła kolej na Robina ten jednak stwierdził że konkurencja jest zbyt dobra dla niego i nie wystąpił... Przyszła kolej na Raven. Była pewna że wyuczyła się dzieła na pamięć po dwukrotnym przeczytaniu ale sama nie wiedziała dlaczego właściwie bierze w tym udział. Stanęła przed nimi i była jakoś niepewna. Nagle wyrósł przed nią mikrofon na stojaku. Phantom zastosował kolejną iluzje by dodać jej otuchy. Postukała w mikrofon z obojętną miną i zaczęła recytować:

„Kruk"

Edgar Allan Poe

Raz w godzinie widm północnej

Rozważałem w ciszy nocnej

Mądrość dawnych ksiąg przesławnych

Zapomnianych dzisiaj już.

Wtem znużoną chyląc głowę,

Na pożółkłe karty owe

Słyszę oto w nocną ciszę

Kołatanie do drzwi, tuż.

Gość to myślę, u podwoi,

Zapóźniony u drzwi stoi.

Pragnie wejść choć późno już.

Gość, lecz jaki? Któżby? Któż...?

Grudzień to był wichrem śpiewny,

Lampy mojej blask niepewny

Kładł u stóp mych cienie drżące

Jak gasnących płatki róż.

Chciałem nim dnia wróci białość

W starych księgach uśpić żałość,

Za promienną, rzadką dziwą

Gdzieś zniknioną w blaskach zórz.

Za straconą, opłakaną

Dziś Lenorą w Niebie zwaną

Co w dal senną, bezimienną

Poszła i nie wróci już.

Słyszę smętne snując mary

Purpurowej szum kotary.

Fantastycznym zdjęty lękiem

Nie wiem, co mam myśleć już.

Tłumiąc trwożne serca bicie

Chciałem lęk ów uśpić skrycie

Powtarzając: "U podwoi

Gość spóźniony jakiś stoi,

Pragnie wejść choć późno już

Cóż innego? Cóżby? Cóż?

Wreszcie płonnej zbywszy trwogi

Bez wahania szedłem w progi,

Gdzie u wejścia, mego przyjścia

Czeka gość wśród nocnych burz.

- Panie! - rzekłem - czy też Pani!

Wasze lekkie kołatanie

Tak ostrożne, ciche, trwożne,

Ledwie do mnie doszło już.

Byłem senny, śniłem może,

Raczcie wejść, wnet drzwi otworzę.

Otworzyłem, lecz na dworze

Nic, prócz nocnych wichrów, burz.

Nie śmieląc wejść w te pustki ciemne

Stałem długo... Sny tajemne...

Marząc jakich nikt śmiertelny...

W taką noc nie wyśni już.

A przede mną ciemność głucha,

Wicher tylko jeno z jękiem dmucha,

Niosąc tylko jedno imię smętne,

Tej, co zgasła w blaskach zórz.

Imię to Lenora! śpiewne,

Wyrzekł ktoś... To ja zapewne

Sam je rzekłem w tę noc burz

Bo któż inny? Któżby? Któż?

Więc na miejsce wracam dawne,

By znów badać księgi sławne

Lecz znów słyszę, w nocną cisze

Kołatanie, bliżej, tuż!

Czując żar płonący w łonie

Myślę: ... "chyba w nocnej toni

Wicher w szyby okien dzwoni,

Wicher co jęczy w tę noc burz.

Okno w ciemną noc otworzę

Wicher w szyby dzwoni może

Cóż innego! Cóżby? Cóż?

Otworzyłem. I wnet potem

Szumnym, pewnym, równym lotem

Czarnopióry kruk wspaniały

prosto ku mnie leciał już.

Ni się wstrzymał, ani zbaczał,

Ku drzwi moim lot zataczał

Gdzie u góry biust Pallady

Jak domowy świeci stróż.

Na Pallady posąg biały

Wzleciał czarny kruk wspaniały

Czarnopióry demon burz.

Nie chcąc by gość hebanowy

Przejrzał z marzeń mych osnowy

Nawał mętnych myśli smętnych

Co mój duch obległy już.

Rzekłem siląc się na żarty:

- Choć czub nosisz mocno zdarty,

Wiem, żeś nie jest zwykłym kurem

Co przy ziemi gdacze tuż.

Tyś wędrowny kruk prastary

Co piekielne rzucił mary

Z Plutonowych spiesząc wzgórz

Powiedz jak cię tam nazwano?

Jakie nosisz wśród nich miano

A kruk rzecze:

- Nigdy więcej!

Lęk ogarnął mnie bezradny,

Na ten dziw tak bezprzykładny,

Że się do mnie ten twór ptasi

Tak od razu ozwał już.

Bo pomyślcie tylko sami!

Jak to dziwnie? gdzieś nad drzwiami

Kędy biały biust Pallady

Jak domowy świeci stróż

Widzieć taki twór ponury,

Wyschły, straszny, czarnopióry

Co się zowie:

- Nigdy więcej!

Na popiersiu cicho tkwiący

Siedział czarny kruk milczący

Jakby w słowie, które wyrzekł

Całą duszę zawarł już.

Więc ja w smętnej rzekłem mowie:

- Jak odbiegli mnie druhowie

Jak nadziei jasne gońce,

W zmierzch wieczornych zgasły zórz,

Tak nim ranny brzask zaświeci

Gość skrzydlaty mnie odleci!

A kruk rzecze:

- Nigdy więcej!

Słysząc znów tak trafną mowę,

Rzekłem wznosząc trwożnie głowę,

Gdzie nad cichą biel posągu

Wzleciał czarny demon wróż.

- Bez wątpienia, w słów twych treści

Co nad biustem siedząc tuż

Oczy we mnie wpił błyszczące,

Jako żagwie dwie płonące,

Paląc serce mego łona

Jak pożarnych ogniem zórz.

I tak w dziwnych mar osnowie

Czoło wsparłem o wezgłowie

Gdzie się kładły mętne blaski

Jak opadłych płatki róż.

Na wezgłowiu głowę kładę,

Gdzie Lenory czoło blade

Już nie spocznie, nigdy już!

Naraz w nocnej ciszy łonie

Słodkie się rozeszły wonie,

Jakby miękko, cicho ręką

Ktoś wonności rozlał kruż,

Chłonąc wonnych dym kadzideł,

Usłyszałem jakby skrzydeł,

Jakby lekkich stóp anielskich

Cichy szelest blisko, tuż!

- Panie! - rzekłem - Ty łask zdroje

Przez anioły ślesz mi swoje,

Balsamicznych lek nektarów

Gdzieś z niebiańskich zsyłasz zórz.

Przychyl ustom wonnej czary,

Bym nie przypomniał smętnej mary

A ból we mnie zmilknie stary

A kruk rzecze:

- Nigdy więcej!

- Kruku! - rzekłem - Hej wróżbito!

Czarnych potęg zły najmito!

Powiedz czyś ty twór śmiertelny?

Czy piekielnych poseł burz?

Lecz na święte Niebios godło

Co z nicości nas wywiodło

Powiedz, błagam dziwny ptaku!

Z Plutonowych zwiany wzgórz

Mów! czy ból mój i tęsknota,

Za Edeńskie spłyną wrota,

Gdzie Lenory duch promienny

Wśród niebiańskich gości zórz

Czy w Edeński kraj daleki

W nim że złączą z nią na wieki?

A kruk rzecze:

- Nigdy więcej!

Więc gniew we mnie wezbrał mocny

I krzyknąłem: ptaku nocny!

Niech cię znów na zrąb piekielny

Grom nieulękłych niesie burz.

Zwiń te skrzydła co się ścielą

Nad posągu cichą bielą.

Zdejmij mi z serca dziób twój ptasi

Co jak ostry razi nóż.

Niechaj kłamliwy byt twój zgaśnie

jak przebrzmiałych echo baśni,

Snem śmiertelnych cicho zaśnij!

W bezpamiętnych toni mórz.

Precz ode mnie! W kraj daleki

Odejdź stąd, lub zgiń na wieki

A kruk rzecze:

- Nigdy więcej!

I wciąż siedzi cicho tkwiący

Czarnopióry kruk milczący

Kędy blady biust Pallady

Jak domowy świeci stróż.

A wzrok jego w snów pomroce

Błyskiem dziwnych skier migoce

Jak sennego wzrok demona,

Co z piekielnych spłynął wzgórz,

Lampy mojej światłość blada

Na twór ptasi cicho pada

Czarnopióre cienie drżące

U stóp moich kładąc tuż.

A z tych cieni co się włóczą

U stóp moich marą kruczą

Już mnie żadne moce władne

Nie wyzwolą

Nigdy już!

Raven zakończyła recytację i wzięła głębszy oddech. Usłyszała oklaski. Niezbyt jej się spodobało że to Phantom tylko dla niej klaszcze. Wolałaby żeby nikt nie klaskał. Popatrzyła na nich jeszcze raz. Phantom wskazywał dziesięć palców, Cyborg dziewięć a gwiazdka i Robin po osiem. Tylko BB wskazywał sześć; najwyraźniej nie spodobało mu się dzieło.

- No to chyba sprawa jasna! Wygrywa Raven! Powitajmy naszego nowego czempiona!

Zakrzyknął Cyborg stając obok Raven i podnosząc jej lewą rękę tak, jak podnosi rękę boksera sędzia. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Z całą pewnością nie robiła tego z powodu chęci wygranej jakichś smakołyków. Wytłumaczyła to sobie tak, że zrobiła to pod wpływem chwili i chwilowego zamroczenia umysłu a nie wypadało jej przerywać recytacji w samym środku. Czuła się mocno zażenowana gdy cała grupa obdarowała ją słodyczami i tego typu „smakołykami". Ogólnie; wszyscy się dobrze bawili.

CHAPTER V: "I am the alpha, and the omega!"

Ciemne pomieszczenie które rozświetlały tylko pojedyncze snopy iskier miały być miejscem niecodziennego wydarzenia. Z kilku metalowych części miała powstać nowa istota. Naukowiec w białej zbroi stał w otoczeniu jedenastu żołnierzy w takich samych zbrojach. Jedynymi różnicami pomiędzy nimi było to że naukowiec był zarówno przywódcą. Zbroja jego wyposażona była w potężny mechaniczny ogon. Na stole operacyjnym była składana nowa podpora jego armii. Mechaniczne ramiona spawały kolejne części z niesamowitą precyzją. Cała maszyna była prawie gotowa, wystarczyło jeszcze dać jej zasilanie i wypieścić detale zewnętrzne. Stół zmienił ułożenie pod kątem prostym do podłoża i pozwolił ramionom zaopatrzonym w pojemniki ze sprężonym powietrzem na oczyszczenie z brudu metalowych części. Do środka wszedł Gwardzista i przypatrzył się jak na białej powierzchni lewej piersi maszyny jest wymalowywany czerwony skorpion. Maszyna została zwolniona z uchwytów i dwa inne sztuczne ramiona postawiły ją w pozycji stojącej przed naukowcem. Gwardzista wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę z czerwonym kryształem wielkości pięści. Wystukał jakąś kombinację na przegubie swojej prawej ręki i po chwili klatka piersiowa robota otworzyła się ukazując komorę mini-reaktora. Naukowiec włożył kryształ w miejsce reaktora i zamknął ręcznie klapy. Maszyna drgnęła ale nie ruszała się i nic nie wskazywało na to by miała to zrobić dobrowolnie w najbliższym czasie. Na ekranie który wyskoczył z ściany widać było jak czerwony kryształ zmienia kolor na niebieski i powoli zaczyna się obracać wokół własnej osi. Gwardziście nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko włączyć robota. Kliknął na jakiś guzik na przegubie prawej ręki i po chwili spod szyby na twarzy robota patrzyły na niego niebieskie oczy. Najwyraźniej maszyna mu się przyglądała. Zachwiała się i upadła na kolana. Stwórca założył ręce za plecy i przemówił:

- Jak się nazywasz?

Oczy robota zmieniły kolor na zielony i wyrażały swoim kształtem rozkojarzenie i głębokie procesy myślowe.

- Sigma... Nazywam się Sigma... Model Alfa.

Gwardzista pomógł mu wstać. Robot nie był potężny. Jego głowa wyglądała jak hełm każdego innego żołnierza z tym wyjątkiem że na czole miał czarny znaczek z omegą, podobnie jak na prawej piersi. Na naramiennikach widniały czerwone gwiazdki. Ręce miał chudziutkie a od łokci w dół pręgowane. Podobnie było z nogami tyle że pręgowana była tylko połowa łydki po reszta nóg wchodziła w metalowe buty. Na bokach kończyn miał wyrysowane czarno-żółte, skośne paski. Na plecach miał zamontowany potężny plecak ze schowanymi w nim skrzydłami i wystający z niego ogon, niemalże identyczny z tym Gwardzisty poza żądłem. Żądło Sigmy miało wygląd podzielonego na trzy części świdra lub wiertła, z tą różnicą że miało płaskie ścianki. Gwardzista puścił jego rękę i znów założył ją za plecy.

- A więc komu służysz, Sigma?

Oczy Sigmy zmieniły kolor na ciemnofioletowy i wydawały się zawzięcie zawadiackie.

- Białej Armii Skorpiona!

Gwardzista zaśmiał się a za nim wszyscy żołnierze. Ostatnim który dołączył do salwy śmiechu był Sigma.

Phantom wstał zlany zimnym potem. Tak dziwnego snu jeszcze nie miał. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Za oknem ledwo wstawało słońce a w pokoju wspólnym jeszcze nikogo nie było. Poczuł głód wiec wybrał się do części kuchennej. Tam znalazł jakąś w miarę zjadliwą pomarańcz która, w przeciwieństwie do większości jedzenia, nie była pokryta niebieską pleśnią. Obrał ją ze skórki i usiadł za stołem śniadaniowym. Zjadł połowę gdy weszła Raven. Była bardzo zaspana i lekko ziewała. Wyjęła z szafki swój kubek i zaparzyła sobie herbaty. Usiadła przy stole i wlepiła ledwo przytomne oczy w powierzchnię która utworzyła w jej kubku herbata. Phantom zauważył jej mętne spojrzenie i odezwał się pierwszy:

- Znów ciężka noc?

- Tak... Mam to odkąd się tu wprowadziłeś. Co noc jakiś koszmar albo bezsenność.

- Możliwe że to i przeze mnie...

Raven popatrzyła na niego i zdała sobie sprawę że była wyjątkowo niemiła, nawet jak na nią.

- Nie miałam tego na myśli. Akurat to po tym jak wtedy graliśmy w szachy to spałam smacznie i nie było koszmarów.

- Wiec cieszę się że chociaż w ten sposób mogłem ci pomóc.

- Szkoda że nie pozbędziesz się moich koszmarów.

- Mógłbym... ale...

- Ale co?

- Musiałbym wejść do twego umysłu a ty musiałabyś mnie tam wpuścić. A z tego co pamiętam to nie lubisz mojej telepatii.

- Jest wyjątkowo bolesna.

- Tylko jeżeli ktoś się opiera. Gdybyś mnie wpuściła to by nie było tego problemu. Ale ja nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać.

- I tu masz całkowitą rację. Nie znoszę jak ktoś mnie do czegoś zmusza.

- Przynajmniej nie jestem samobójcą, co?

Raven jakoś nie mogła zaakceptować tego niewinnego żartu. Po prostu ktoś kto umarł a mówi o samobójstwie przyprawiał ją o małe dreszcze. Wypiła odrobinę herbaty i podeszła do okna. Phantom poszybował w powietrzu za nią i wylądował tuż obok. Raven przyglądała się śniegowi za oknem. Padał teraz obficie i spowijał całe Gotham w białej mgiełce.

- Piękne, nieprawdaż?

- Nie wiem. Jest tam tak spokojnie, cicho.

- Lubisz zimę?

- Sama nie wiem. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.

- Ja ją uwielbiam. Zawsze była moją ulubioną porą roku.

- Dlaczego?

- Jest zimna, ponura, cicha, sterylna i nieskazitelna. Takie cechy wzbudzają we mnie najwyższy szacunek i podziw. Miedzy innymi za kilka tych cech tak cię lubię.

- Jestem według ciebie sterylna i nieskazitelna?

Phantomowi odjęło na chwilę mowę.

- Nie... nie o to mi chodziło... Wiem, to źle zabrzmiało...

Raven popatrzyła na niego. Jej głos się nieco ożywił jednak pozostawała w nim lekka nutka sarkazmu i neutralności:

- Tylko żartowałam. Jesteś naprawdę nierozgarnięty.

- To moja największa wada. Ale staram się nad tym pracować.

- Widać jak na dłoni.

Teraz wydała z siebie najczystszy sarkazm jaki tylko potrafiła. Phantom najwyraźniej to podłapał bo tym razem uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Wiesz... W głębi duszy jestem jak ta zima. Przychodzę, jestem zimny i chłodny, potem staję się nieco cieplejszy aż wreszcie zmieniam się w wiosnę. Problem w tym, że u mnie zima trwa dwa kwartały.

- Ciekawa interpretacja.

Raven dopiła swój trunek i odniosła kubek na swoje miejsce. Gdy zamykała szafkę popatrzyła na Phantoma raz jeszcze. Wydało mu się że w jej oczach tli się iskierka jakiejś nadziei.

- Zastanowię się nad twoją terapią. Dam ci znak jak zdecyduję.

- Zawsze do usług.

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Nareszcie czuł że nawet ona go akceptuje w grupie. W kolejce po śniadanie zebrali się wszyscy którzy nie uczestniczyli w porannej rozmowie Phantoma i Rae. BB zjadał właśnie płatki zbożowe z mlekiem sojowym a Cyborg dosłownie wpychał w siebie jakieś jedzenie pokryte niebieską pleśnią. Phantom wzdrygnął się na sam ten widok. Starfire zajadała się jajecznicą a Robin wcinał płatki śniadaniowe których pudełko oznaczone było plakietką z napisem: „Płatki tylko dla super-menów". Oczywiście data ważności płatków minęła trzy lata temu ale kto by się tam przejmował, pomyślał Phantom widząc jak Robin coraz energiczniej macha łyżką. Po śniadaniu Wszyscy zajęli się swoimi codziennymi sprawami. BB, Robin i Cyborg wypróbowali nową grę, dla odmiany zespołową w której wcielali się w trzech żołnierzy na misji. Raven czytała jakąś książkę. Tytuł brzmiał: „ Mity i fakty dotyczące włóczni Longinussa". Phantom z kolei usiadł przy wieży stereo i słuchał na słuchawkach Beethovena i innych muzyków jego czasów. Obecnie słyszał utwór autorstwa Ernesta Cortozara: „Milczenie Beethovena". Starfire przygotowywała jakiś posiłek według Tamarańskiego przepisu używając jakichś składników nie z tej Ziemi. Zdawałoby się że tej sielanki nic nie przerwie, jednak po pół godzinie rozbrzmiała syrena alarmowa.

- Tytani! Do dzieła!

Robin zakomenderował wyjście z wieży.

Sigma, mówiąc prosto, robił zadymę w samym centrum miasta. Policja stawiała mu dzielny opór ale ten szedł przed siebie trzymając w ręku przeźroczystą teczkę wypełnioną czerwonymi kryształami Sumatros. Maszerował jak gdyby nigdy nic i nie zważał na kule wystrzeliwane w jego stronę z policyjnych karabinów. Policjanci ściągnęli ciężką artylerię i jeden z nich odpalił w stronę napastnika pocisk z wyrzutni rakiet typu LAW. Sigma uderzył pięścią w ogon rakiety w momencie gdy ta była o krok od jego głowy. Rakieta zmieniła radykalnie kierunek lotu i gdy skończyło jej się paliwo, uderzyła dwadzieścia metrów za robotem. Policjanci zaczęli się powoli wycofywać gdy do akcji wkroczyli Młodzi Tytani. Wysypali się jak mrówki z T-Car i podbiegli w stronę robota.

- Kim u licha jesteś?

Zapytał go gniewnym tonem Robin.

- Sigma, Model Alfa.

Na szybce widniały czerwone oczy wyrażające wściekłość. Phantom spojrzał na ogon i na czerwonego skorpiona na piersi robota.

- On jest z Białej Armii Skorpiona!

- A wy jesteście Młodzi Tytani. Dostałem wyraźne rozkazy względem was które muszę wykonać.

Oczy stały się fioletowe o ustalonej dla tej barwy kształcie.

- Jakie rozkazy?

- Ściśle tajne! Zostaniecie zniszczeni tak czy siak.

Ogon Sigmy wyprostował siei zgiął w kilku miejscach. Z pierwszego odwłoku od żądła wyłonił się spust a samo żądło otwarło się na kształt kwiatuszka.

- Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

Przed Tytanami wyrosło czarne pole siłowe. Oczy Sigmy stały się brązowe i wydawały się zamyślone. Wyglądało na to że analizował dane. W rzeczywistości, jego dane były tylko aktualizowane. Na wzierniku szybki widział odegrane w małym okienku całe wypowiedzenie zaklęcia i przeanalizowaną szybkość wypowiedzenia i powstania bariery. Wszystko trwało dwie sekundy gdyż po chwili w otwartym żądle skumulowała się niebieska kula energii z białymi piorunami. Raven i Phantom znali już tę technologię. Kula odpaliła w pole siłowe i zmiotła je z powierzchni ziemi przechodząc dodatkowo na wylot i uderzając w pozostawiony nieopodal furgon policji. Rae padła na kolana i trzymała się za głowę. Tym razem pocisk był potężniejszy niż ten który zademonstrował im Gwardzista dość niedawno. Po chwili dała znać Phantomowi że nic jej nie będzie i po chwili piątka tytanów rzuciła się na Sigmę. Ustąpili miejsca BB który zamienił się w tyranozaura i szarżował na maszynę z rykiem. Maszyna stała niewzruszona a jej oczy znów stały się brązowe. Po chwili powróciły do normalnego, czerwonego koloru; skończył analizować szybkość przemiany BB. Sigma włożył dłonie w zęby nacierającego BB i próbował wytrzymać napór. Tyranozaur miał jednak większa siłę i mimo że nie zgruchotał kończyn robota, to wypchał go trochę dalej. Na sekundę oczy Sigmy znów stały się brązowe by powrócić do czerwonych w chwilę później. Robot po prostu usunął się z miejsca a Tyranozaur wyrżnął w długą. To wystarczyło Sigmie do uderzenia go ogonem. W momencie styku, ciało BB pokryło się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi a on sam wrócił ogłuszony do postaci człowieka. Teraz do akcji wkroczył Cyborg. Robot wydłużył nogi gdy tylko Cyborg na niego skoczył, monitorując brązowymi oczyma wszystkie jego ataki. Sigma przebiegł cztery kroki po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Cyborga. Ten uruchomił działo umieszczone w prawym ramieniu i celował w niego. Sigma Przyjrzał się temu przez trzy sekundy swoim „badawczym" wzrokiem. Komputer wyświetlił mu parametry wielkościowe działa i prawdopodobne działanie. Cyborg wystrzelił w Sigmę co zmiotło go prosto w złom furgonu policyjnego. Robot siedział teraz oparty o Furgon i resetował swoje stabilizatory żyroskopowe. Spojrzał na Cyborga który powoli do niego podbiegał. Celownik na wzierniku zatrzymał się na działku w ręce i wyświetlił komunikat: NIEZNANA TECHNOLOGIA. ZDOBYĆ WIECEJ DANYCH. Sigma spojrzał jeszcze na wóz Cyborga. Ponownie wyświetlił się ten sam komunikat. Wskoczył na maskę i przyjął pozycję „pająka". Cyborg zatrzymał się w miejscu, podobnie jak Robin i Starfire którzy mieli zamiar rzucić się na robota. Sigma zaświecił fioletowe oczy po czym wszyscy zobaczyli jak końcówka jego ogona znowu się rozczepia a ze środka wychodzi jakaś wtyczka. Ogon powędrował w stronę kabiny i zbił szybę by dostać się do pulpitu sterującego. Sigma wetknął wtyczkę w port główny a jego oczy zmieniły kolor na zielony. Napis we wzierniku głosił: ŁAMANIE ZABEZPIECZEŃ SYSTEMU: ZAKOŃCZONE. DOWNLOAD PLIKÓW SYSTEMOWYCH W TOKU...

Cyborg padł na kolana widząc co się stało z jego samochodem.

- Moje Autko! Moje śliczne Autko! Nie podaruję mu tego!

Sigma zszedł z wozu i rzucił się na niego ale już po chwili został przybity do ziemi przez laskę Robina. Wstał a jego oczy z białych, wyrażających ból, zmieniły się na wściekło czerwone. Robot rzucił się na Robina i nie zwracał uwagi na to że jego ciało wygina się pod dziwnymi katami pod wpływem ciosów Robina. Tym razem cały czas miał brązowe oczy i pozwalał Robinowi atakować. Analizował każdy ruch i po chwili był w stanie zablokować każdy zadany cios. Po jednym z nich złapał za laskę i przyciągnął ją do siebie nie zwracając uwagi na protesty i wierzgania Robina. By zapewnić sobie warunki pracy, wydłużył nogi na długość czterech metrów. Robinowi niezbyt się podobała perspektywa z spadnięciem z takiej wysokości. W tym samym czasie Sigma dokonywał analizy spektrograficznej laski i po chwili miał już pełne dane o broni. Wreszcie puścił laskę razem z Robinem. Robin został w powietrzu przechwycony przez Starfire i postawiony na ziemi. W tym momencie do walki wkroczył Phantom uderzając Sigmę w szczękę. Głowa odchyliła się i nieco wydłużyła szyję. Ta wróciła do normalnych długości i po chwili z plecaka Sigmy wyłoniły się dwa skrzydła. Ogon usztywnił się i wyprostował wzdłuż ciała w dół. Żądło znów się rozwarło ale tym razem z wnętrza buchnął ogień rakietowy. Sigma wzbił się w powietrze i poczekał aż nogi odzyskają normalną długość, po czym rozpoczął powietrzną walkę z Phantomem, Starfire i Raven której przeszedł ból głowy. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywał się w powietrzu i analizował co robią jego przeciwnicy. Miał nie lada problem w obserwowaniu pięciorga wojowników którzy chcieli go pokonać. Rae rzucała w niego odłamkami metali przed którymi to zgrabnie lawirował. Żaden z odłamków go nie trafił. Następnie Starfire rozpoczęła szybki i niezbyt celny ostrzał wzdłuż trasy jaką leciał robot. Ten wywinął kilka beczek i korkociągów po czym podleciał do niej z zatrważającą szybkością i uderzył ją z całej siły w czoło. Dziewczyna wylądowała na ziemi i starała się pozbyć bólu głowy przez masowanie czoła. Raven ścigała Sigmę siedząc mu prawie że na ogonie i zastanawiała się gdzie się podział Phantom. Wycelowała w latarnię która znajdowała się na trasie lotu i wykrzyknęła:

- Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

Lampa pokryła się czarną aurą i wygięła prosto w Sigmę. Ten jednak zrobił unik i poleciał dalej. Z podwyższenia usłyszał jakiś dziwny świszczący dźwięk. Taki sam usłyszał gdy oberwał z działa sonicznego Cyborga. Uniknął niebieskiego promienia i obejrzał się do góry. Wyskoczył na niego Robin i próbował zdołować go do ziemi laską. Znów uniknął ciosu i spojrzał przed siebie by natychmiast oberwać „z dźwigni" od Phantoma. Robot przekoziołkował wzdłuż ulicy po czym z jego ogona przestał się wydobywać ogień.

Phantom spojrzał na niego z lekkim gniewem. Sigma wstał i odwrócił się do tytanów. Wyciągnął swoje ręce z zaciśniętymi pięściami jak w geście „mam was gdzieś" i spowodował uruchomienie jakichś systemów. Z jego dłoni wysunęło się z szczękiem metalu po jednym ostrzu. Wyciągnął teraz rozcapierzone łapska w stronę tytanów i uruchomił jakiś mechanizm. Ręce zaczęły się teleskopowo wydłużać i pędzić z ostrzami wycelowanymi w Phantoma. Ten stał się przenikalny i pozwolił ostrzom przejść przez siebie na wylot. Następnie wyszedł z zasięgu rąk które przestały się wydłużać i złapał je za przeguby ciągnąć z całej siły. Sigma przeanalizował sytuację i przewidział że zostanie wyrzucony za nich. W momencie gdy robił pętle nad nimi, wydłużył nogi co pozwoliło mu zatrzymać się w miejscu. Cyborg Z trwogą zobaczył jak dwie dłonie łapią go za barki i unoszą jak piórko w powietrze. Z plecaka Sigmy wyłoniło się jeszcze sześć wysięgników które zdarły z pleców cyborga wszelki pancerz i odsłoniły elektronikę. Tytani zamarli w przerażeniu.

- Hej! Nikt nie miesza przy moim systemie! Zrozumiałeś?

Po chwili umilkł gdyż wysięgniki wbiły swoje palce w porty dostępu umieszczone na plecach a kolejna wtyczka która wyłoniła się z ogona podpięła się do portu umieszczonego z tyłu głowy Cyborga. Twarz Cyborga wykrzywiła się w bólu który przerażał nawet Robina. Oczy Sigmy zaświeciły się na brązowo a on sam wydawał z siebie dźwięki jakby podłączał modem do sieci. Napis na wzierniku głosił: ŁAMANIE ZABEZPIECZEŃ SYSTEMU: ZAKOŃCZONE. DOWNLOAD PLIKÓW SYSTEMOWYCH: ZAKOŃCZONY. INWAZJA SYSTEMU: W TOKU...

Cyborg najwyraźniej dostał podobny komunikat i zaczął się coraz mocniej wierzgać.

- Ty żołędny dupku! Nie będziesz mi wprowadzał robali do systemu!

Oczy Sigmy zmieniły kolor na czerwony i wyrażały głęboką satysfakcję z tego co widziały. Nagle usłyszeć można było kwik który wydają z siebie sokoły w momencie ataku. Zielony pterodaktyl wbił swoje pazury w ogon Sigmy i rozerwał pancerz i porozcinał okablowanie wewnątrz. W rezultacie Sigma pozostał bez swojego żądła. Rozkojarzony zmniejszył długość swoich kończyn do normalnej, puścił Cyborga i patrzył na pozostałą mu partie ogona z oczami koloru seledynowego. Wyrażały one ból i rozpacz. Cyborg powyrywał z siebie wtyczki i spojrzał na Sigmę.

- Cyborg! Czy on ma jakieś źródło zasilania? Może to wystarczy by go pokonać?

- Dobry pomysł Robin! Już go skanuję!

W oczach cyborga pojawił się rentgenowski prześwit ciała Sigmy. Ten podniósł się i wyjął z plecaka jakiś karabinek. Po naciśnięciu guzika karabinek nieco zwiększył swoje rozmiary i został wycelowany w Tytanów.

- Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

Przed nimi pojawiła się czarna bariera która jednak nie zakłóciła pracy przyrządów Cyborga. Widać było jak od karabinu wyrastają kable i wczepiają się w ciało sigmy na spojeniach pancerza rąk. W lufie zaczęło cos lśnić na niebiesko. Strzał był przygotowywany i miał być potężniejszy nawet od tego którym potraktował ich na przywitanie. Raven powoli zaczynała obawiać się każdej broni która pojawiała się w rękach członków tej organizacji. Jej moc była niczym w obronie przed ich technologią. Cyborg ciągle skanował.

- Ile to jeszcze potrwa Cyborg?

- Spokój Robin! Muszę tak dobrać częstotliwość promieni RTG żeby nie przeszło przez niego na wylot bo to nie pomoże.

Oczy Sigmy znów zaświeciły się na czerwono a z lufy zaczęła wydobywać się rosnąca niebieska kula.

- Skubaniec! Nie ma jak go wyłączyć!

- Jak to?

Spytał Phantom.

- Jego rdzeń jest w klatce piersiowej a jak odpali teraz to zmiecie nas z powierzchni ziemi bez pola ochronnego Raven.

- Pośrodku klatki piersiowej?

Spytał teraz z kolei Robin.

- Tak.

Popatrzyli na Phantoma. Ten wniknął w ziemię. Raven była pewna że ucieka przed walką i stchórzył albo ich wystawił. Jedynie Starfire była przekonana że on coś planuje a nie ucieka.

- Jakieś ostatnie życzenie Tytani?

Doszedł ich ostry mechaniczny głos Sigmy. Całą piątkę ogarnęło przerażenie na widok kuli wielkości całego korpusu Cyborga. Nagle kula przestała się kumulować i gdzieś znikła a karabin odpadł razem z kablami od ciała Sigmy. On sam zmienił wyraz oczy na seledynowy ale tylko na chwilę gdyż zaraz po tym oczy zgasły. Za nim stał Phantom z ręką włożoną do połowy przegubu w jego ciało. Najwyraźniej użył techniki przenikania. Przyciągnął w swoją stronę dłoń wyrywając z jego pleców dość dużą porcję elektroniki. W ręku trzymał niebieski kryształ wielkości pięści. Sigma padł na kolana i jeszcze wyciągnął prawie że bezradnie, prawą rękę w stronę tytanów, już nie chronionych polem Raven. Padł na bok i rozwalił się bykiem na plecach. Z jego klatki piersiowej jeszcze nieco iskrzyło ale w ogóle się nie ruszał. Tytani podeszli do Phantoma i przyjrzeli się Sigmie.

- Ładnie go załatwiłeś.

- Co teraz z nim zrobimy?

- Nie wiem. Chyba zabierze go policja i rozbierze na części. Bo wątpię żeby można było skazać maszynę.

Powiedział Robin kopiąc lekko bok Sigmy. Jedyne co tym zyskał to obrzęk dużego palca u nogi.

- A gdzie ta walizka którą ukradł?

Dopiero na te słowa Cyborga, wszyscy się opamiętali i rozejrzeli dookoła. Okazało się że przy Sigmie nie było już walizki, ani nigdzie na polu walki.

- Drań gdzieś ją schował. Tym też zajmie się policja.

- Nasza robota skończona... Wracajmy do domu...

Rae wyrażała niezadowolenie faktem że wciąż tkwią na porozwalanej ich walkami ulicy. Cyborg ze smutkiem stwierdził że drzwi T-Car zostały tak pokiereszowane że odpadły pod samym jego naciskiem na klamkę. Stwierdził że będzie musiał go solidnie wyremontować i wprowadzić nowe zabezpieczenia. Phantom dalej trzymał w ręku niebieski kryształ i przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w jego powierzchni. BB również zainteresował się tym zjawiskiem i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniu o tym, jak coś tak kruchego i małego mogło dać możliwość ruchu czemuś tak wielkiemu. W wieży Cyborg przebadał kryształ i stwierdził że jest to zmodyfikowany chemicznie i fizycznie kryształ Sumatros.

- A więc po to gwardziście było trzy kilo tych kryształów?

- Jest jeden problem BB.

Wszyscy zamarli patrząc na Cyborga.

- Jaki mianowicie?

- Ten kryształ waży tylko jeden kilo. A na pewno przez swoją modyfikację nie stracił na wadze.

Cała grupa zamarła. Sigma był trudnym przeciwnikiem który nawet nie był jeszcze modelem końcowym i który był wyposażony zaledwie w jedną trzecią potencjału jaki mógł osiągnąć. Tytani zasiedli za telewizorem. Nawet Raven nie mogła robić niczego innego jak myśleć o tym co jeszcze może ich czekać z powodu tych kryształów. Robin włączył wreszcie telewizor na kanale informacyjnym. Reporterka mówiła do widzów na tle dymiącej ściany budynku z insygniami: GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT:

- Dziś wieczorem miało miejsce włamanie do aresztu śledczego komendy głównej policji w Gotham. Z relacji policji nie uciekł i nie ucierpiał nikt. Za to zabrany spod ich kurateli był robot który dziś popołudniu zdemolował dzielnicę biurową miasta i ukradł ponad sześćdziesiąt kilo nie rafinowanych kryształów Sumatros. Mimo iż Robot został powstrzymany przez grupę bohaterów znanych jako Młodzi Tytani, nie udało się odnaleźć skradzionych kryształów. Robot został przewieziony do specjalnej pancernej celi gdzie został umieszczony razem z dowodami zbrodni innych ludzi. Do tego pokoju włamało się sześciu terrorystów w białych kombinezonach; zabrali robota ze sobą tak jak i kilka dowodów zbrodni; zostawili wymalowanego na ścianie czerwonego skorpiona i uciekli na plecakach odrzutowych. Policja podjęła pościg ale zgubiła terrorystów na obrzeżach miasta...

Teraz jeszcze bardziej przygnębiło to Tytanów. Wszyscy poszli spać. Jeszcze na odchodnym, Raven obdarzyła Phantoma swoim typowym wzrokiem.

- O co chodzi?

- Jutro ci odpowiem w sprawie tej terapii... Jak na razie to dobranoc.

- Dobranoc...

Sigma siedział na jakimś fotelu. Przed nim stał Gwardzista z uśmiechniętą, jednak poważną miną. Za jego plecami coś było konstruowane przez automaty. Głowa Sigmy była podłączona do jakichś kabli. Po chwili jego oczy zaświeciły się na seledynowo by po dwóch sekundach zmienić się na brązowe i znów po chwili na zielone.

- Panie...

- Ne jestem niczyim panem. Jestem tylko przywódcą.

- Komandir... Zawiodłem towarzysza...

- Nie zawiodłeś... Zrobiłeś to do czego zostało zaprojektowane twoje ciało.

- Dlaczego nie mogę ruszać rękami ani nogami?

- Mamy za mało mocy z generatorów zastępczych by dostarczyć ci energii na prawidłowe działanie. Ale już za chwilę nie będziemy musieli obciążać tych generatorów.

- Zniszczycie mnie? Komandir?

- Ależ skąd! Jak już mówiłem, wykonałeś to do czego zostało stworzone twoje ciało...

Sigma popatrzył za jego plecy. Był tam budowany robot o głowie podobnej do jego lecz o wiele potężniejszym ciele.

- Więc jestem już nie potrzebny?

- Tego nie mówiłem. Twoje ciało jest bezużyteczne. Dlatego buduje dla ciebie nowe. Twój rdzeń przeszedł próbę pomyślnie. Zdobyłeś potrzebną mi technologię i dostarczyłeś mi sporo nie rafinowanego Sumatrosu. Spisałeś się idealnie. To ciało które widzisz za mną jest dla ciebie. Zostało oparte o technologię ciała Cyborga wiec będziesz miał wbudowaną większość jego broni. Dzięki twoim bankom pamięci stworzymy również o wiele wytrzymalsze i sprawniejsze pojazdy. Jesteś bohaterem dzisiejszego dnia.

- Wiec to piękne ciało będzie moje? Ja będę w nim istniał?

- Dokładnie. Jak tylko zostanie przygotowane, przerzucimy twój twardy dysk do jego głowy i zaktualizujemy twoje oprogramowanie. Będziesz wtedy maszyną idealną.

Sigma otworzył oczy. Tak mu się zdawało bo w rzeczywistości, zamiast oczu miał kamery. Czerwone napisy na wzierniku głosiły:

AKTUALIZOWANIE OPROGRAMOWANIA UKOŃCZONE  
SPRAWNOŚĆ CIAŁA: 100

WYDAJNOŚĆ SYSTEMÓW OBRONNO-ZACZEPNYCH: 100

Napisy znikły a Sigma przyjrzał się swojemu stwórcy. W dawnym ciele był od niego niższy o głowę; w tym za to przewyższał go o cztery głowy.

- Sprawdź swoje nowe ciało, Sigma, Modelu Omego.

Buty pozostały takie jak u poprzedniego ciała, były tylko większe. Nogi stały się kanciaste i masywne, tak samo jak ręce. Prawa ręka była potężniejsza od lewej i zamiast dłoni miała duży, potrójny szczypiec. Na ramionach widać było elektronikę taką jaką miał Cyborg, jednak ta zamiast niebieskiego koloru miała czerwony. Z pleców wystawał o wiele potężniejszy ogon podłączony do masywnego plecaka. Z zewnętrznej części lewej dłoni wystawał Ostry i długi na trzydzieści centymetrów bagnet. Najwyraźniej stracił możliwość wydłużania kończyn ale to mu nie przeszkadzało.

- Sigma, Model Omega zgłasza pełną gotowość do pracy.

- Dobrze... Dobrze. Wiedziałem że będę mógł na ciebie liczyć.

CHAPTER VI: "Phantom Mennace"

Phantom siedział spokojnie w kanapie i czytał swoją książkę. Jak nigdy dotąd fascynowała go twórczość Edgara Alana Poe. Był tak pochłonięty że nie zwrócił uwagi na zaspaną Raven wchodzącą do pokoju. Ruszyła od razu do szafki po swój kubek, jednak już przy niej oglądnęła się na niego. Przełamała się wreszcie i usiadła obok niego. Dopiero teraz zamknął książkę i schował ją w poły swojego płaszcza.

- O co chodzi, Raven?

Popatrzyła na niego nieco nieśmiało ale po jej zmęczonych oczach odgadł że znów nie przespała nocy.

- Znów te koszmary?

- Tak. Najdziwniejsze jest to że nie pamiętam ich po przebudzeniu...

- Wiesz, że mogę ci pomóc. Decyzja należy do ciebie.

- Zgoda. Jestem już zdesperowana i sfrustrowana. Kiepsko sypiam od ponad miesiąca.

- Potrzebuję do tego jakiegoś cichego miejsca w którym nikt nie będzie mi przeszkadzał. To wymaga sporej koncentracji. Znasz może takie? Bo tutaj na przykład zaraz się zlecą i zaczną robić harmider. Dach też odpada. Masz może jakiś pomysł?

- Jest jedno miejsce... Tylko nie za bardzo chciałabym kogokolwiek tam zapraszać...

- Rozumiem...

- Dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek bo chcę wreszcie móc się wyspać. Chodźmy do mojego pokoju.

Raven miała duży problem z wypowiedzeniem tego ostatniego zdania. W chwili gdy wstali, do pokoju weszło całe towarzystwo i zaczęło robić zapowiedziany przez Phantoma harmider. Raven poczuła że głowa zaczyna jej pękać i położyła lewą dłoń na czole. Phantom otoczył ją swoim ramieniem i poprowadził przed siebie. Cała pozostała czwórka była nie lada zdziwiona tym co się działo.

- Co się stało Raven?

- Nic, Starfire. Po prostu rozbolała ją głowa. Zaprowadzę ją do pokoju. Potrzebuje teraz ciszy i spokoju więc zachowajcie względną ciszę.

Cała czwórka potaknęła a Phantom wyprowadził Rae na korytarz.

- Nic ci nie jest?

- Nie... Tylko chwilowo mnie zamroczyło. Gdzie jesteśmy?

- Przed twoim pokojem. Wchodzimy?

- Czemu pytasz? Przecież już ustaliliśmy...

- Tak mnie wyuczono.

Otworzył drzwi do pokoju i wprowadził ją do środka. Czuła się jednak przy nim bardzo mała. Była niższa od niego o głowę i o wiele drobniejsza w budowie. Pomógł jej usiąść na łóżku i popatrzył na nią zamartwiony.

- Jesteś pewna że chcesz mnie wpuścić do swojego umysłu?

- Tak. Zrób co musisz.

- To nie takie proste. Jeżeli chcesz by odbyło się to bezboleśnie, musisz odstawić wszelki opór przeciwko mojej ingerencji.

- To znaczy że po prostu mam cię wpuścić?

- Można by to tak ująć.

- Więc dobrze.

Phantom delikatnie zdjął jej kaptur. Zobaczył że czuje się niepewnie względem niego, więc również zdjął swój. Raven zobaczyła jak jego dłonie wędrują do boków jej głowy i powoli przylegają do niej. Jego dotyk, nawet przez kolczugę był wyjątkowo delikatny, wręcz czuły. W tym momencie wydawał jej się zwykłym ,nie wyróżniającym się i niewinnym chłopaczkiem.

- Za chwilę zaczynamy. Postaraj się odprężyć i nie myśleć o tym co będę robił.

Odprężyła się ale nie mogła myśleć o czymś innym. Jej zmęczony bezsennością umysł wydawał się jej zamroczony. Phantom dotknął jej głowy nieco mocniej i poczuła piekący ból w okolicach skroni który ustał po trzech sekundach. Rae już nic nie czuła.

Phantom stał po środku jakiejś wielkiej skały unoszącej się w wielkiej i pustej przestrzeni. Do skały podleciała inna, nieco mniejsza. Stała na niej Raven, ubrana była w czarny płaszcz.

- Czy tego się spodziewałeś?

- Szczerze mówiąc to myślałem że jest gorzej. Ale wygląda mi to na względnie zdrowy umysł... tu gdzie indziej będzie problem.

- A gdzie?

- Musimy popatrzeć. Oprowadzisz mnie po swoim umyśle?

- Gdzie chcesz się udać najpierw?

- Ty prowadź.

Do skał dorosły schodki złożone z innych skałek. Phantom schodził po nich za Rae uważając na stopnie. Raven wyraźnie czuła że jej płaszcz nie powinien być czarny.

- To dziwne... Czuję się jakbyś swoją obecnością dodawał mi otuchy. Przynajmniej tak w głębi siebie bo ja sama tego nie odczuwam.

- To moja otucha. W tym momencie nasze umysły wymieniają się informacjami. Niestety, tylko ja tu jestem telepatą i ty nie możesz odwiedzić mojego umysłu. Ja za to mogę tu przenieść dowolną cząstkę swojego.

- Postaraj się trzymać swój umysł w bezpiecznej odległości, dobrze?

- Oczywiście. Nie chce pogwałcić twojej prywatności...

Przed nimi wyrosła inna Raven. Była ubrana w szary płaszcz z kapturem który gdzieniegdzie miał czarne plamy. Miała zamknięte oczy.

- To jest moja nieśmiała osobowość. Myślę że to nie w niej tkwi problem.

- Wątpię... Patrz...

Nieśmiała otworzyła oczy które zaświeciły się wściekłą czerwienią. Rzuciła się na Phantoma. Raven nie wiedziała co zrobić. Nagle, jak z nikąd zjawił się inny Phantom, tym razem w szarym płaszczu. Ten rzucił się na Nieśmiałą i odciągnął ją od swojego awataru.

- Jak to?

- Nie tylko ty masz taki podział osobowości. Pamiętasz mój koncert na konkursie? Wezwałem ich wtedy za pomocą swojego umysłu. A patrząc na to co się stało z twoją nieśmiałą osobowością, pomyślałem że najlepiej by było zwalczyć ogień ogniem.

- Ale dlaczego tak się stało z moją osobowością?

- Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Ale mam nadzieję że się dowiemy...

Szary Phantom chwycił Nieśmiałą od tyłu, tak by nie mogła machać rękoma i podleciał do nich.

- ACH! Mój pan mnie zostawił! Nie poddam się! Chcę do swojego pana!

- Kto jest twoim panem?

- Nie powiem!

Phantom podszedł bliżej.

- Nie rób jej krzywdy!

- Nie zrobię jej nic złego. Raven. Chcę ją tylko wyleczyć.

Palcem nakreślił Nieśmiałej krzyż na czole. Z jej ust wypłynęło coś czarnego, coś co kształtem przypominało innego kapturnika. Czarne plamy z płaszcza znikły, a na płaszczu Raven pojawiły się plamy w kolorze granatowym. Wyglądało to tak jakby odpadł jakiś bród który był barwą jej płaszcza

- Wraith! To jego sprawka... Ale jak?

Raven nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

- On... On wdarł się do mojego umysłu, wtedy co mnie porwał. Pocałował prawie wszystkie moje osobowości i one go słuchały.

- Więc to może być przyczyna twoich koszmarów. SERAPH!

Krzyknął kreśląc świecący krzyż przed czarnym kapturnikiem. Kapturnik wydał z siebie syk węża po czym rozsypał się w proszek. Szary Phantom wylądował przed nimi i zasalutował zgrabnie obojgu, po czym wszedł w ciało Phantoma i już się nie pojawił.

- Twoje osobowości tak cię szanują, czy może po prostu krótko je trzymasz?

- Nie. Jestem z nimi za pan brat. W zasadzie, to traktują mnie jak ojca. A twoje nie?

- Nie bardzo...

Raven podniosła Nieśmiałą z ziemi.

- To znaczy.

- By kontrolować moją moc, muszę panować nad emocjami które są odzwierciedlone w każdej z tych osobowości.

- Nie rozumiem? Co w tym powoduje że nie żyjesz w zgodzie z nimi.

- Właśnie to... Muszę wyzbyć się swoich uczuć by je kontrolować.

- A kto powiedział że trzeba się uczuć wyzbyć by je kontrolować? Przecież to bardzo proste.

- Nie dla mnie.

- Dam ci radę... Spróbuj zaakceptować uczucia jakie w tobie płyną. Jestem pewien że w twoim problemie z osobowościami jest tylko twoja separacja od nich. A jestem pewien że one by się od ciebie same nie odwróciły.

- To prawda. Raz nawet mi pomogły.

- Wiec spróbuj je zrozumieć to będzie lepiej... Jak na razie, to trzeba pomóc reszcie twoich osobowości. Co z Nieśmiałą?

- Nic. Skąd wiedziałeś że to Nieśmiała?

- To widać... Patrz jak się kuli.

Rzeczywiście... Nieśmiała chowała się za płaszczem Raven i próbowała w jakiś sposób uciec od wzroku Phantoma.

- Możesz już iść. Jesteś wolna.

Nieśmiała wyjrzała zza płaszcza i przeszła pokornie obok Phantoma.

- Masz podejście...

- Może... Chodźmy dalej...

Ruszyli dalej. Szli przez jakąś krainę mlekiem i miodem płynącą. Wszędzie widać było różowe kwiatuszki i zwierzątka, które hasały sobie spokojnie po łąkach. Raven aż się wzdrygnęła na ten widok.

- Tutaj rezyduje Wesoła... Nie znoszę tego miejsca.

- Myślę że jest ładne... A te czarne ptaszki? Co one tutaj robią?

- To strażnicy. Póki jesteś przy mnie, nie będą ci się naprzykrzać.

- Ciekawe... U mnie takich nie ma... Zresztą może ich nie potrzebuję? Chyba widzę Wesołą.

Obok Phantoma wyrósł jego sobowtór, ubrany w różowy kaptur i płaszcz. Z jego ust widać było że jest wesoły ale oczy które wyrażały zawzięcie sprawiały na Raven wrażenie jakby był złośliwy. Sobowtór zasalutował do niech i zachichotał cicho.

- Tylko pamiętaj... Masz być spokojny i nie śmiać się ze wszystkiego. Może obejdzie się bez walki.

- Tak jest, szefie!

Phantom Wesoły skończył salutować i popatrzył w łąkę. Pośrodku stała Raven ubrana w różowy kaptur z czarnymi plamami na kształt moro. Gdy tylko Phantom Wesoły podszedł do niej, ona się odwróciła i rzuciła na niego. Śmiała się gdy próbowała go uderzyć a ten unikał każdego ciosu. Cała łąka była dewastowana przez walczącą parę i po całej rozbrzmiewały się ich śmiechy.

- Trochę powagi, Wesoły!

- Ale Wezwałeś Wesołego a nie Poważnego, szefie! Zaraz ją złapię!

Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Rzucił się na Wesołą i przygniótł ją całym ciałem do ziemi. Wesoła przestała się śmiać i próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku. Raven i Phantom podeszli do nich i przyjrzeli się. Wesoła nie wyglądała na taka od której wzięło się jej imię.

- HASSAH HURDITUUM HARI!

Wykrzyknął Phantom kreśląc palcem biały krzyż przed jej twarzą. Z ust Wesołej wyleciał ponownie czarny kapturnik, jednak ten rozleciał się od razu w proszek. Wesoły wstał z różowej Raven, teraz jej płaszcz nie miał już żadnych plam a płaszcz Rae przybierał coraz wyraźniejszą barwę granatu. Wesoły wstąpił w Phantoma i zniknął. Wesoła zaczęła wiwatować i skakać jakby cały tydzień działała tylko na cukrze.

- Nie podniecaj się tak! Wesoła!

Raven nie była zadowolona bałaganem jaki Wesoła wprowadziła swoimi okrzykami radości. Ta ostatnia stanęła przed Raven z uśmiechem i założyła dłoń na biodro.

- Dałabyś spokój szefowo! Facet mnie wykaraskał z tarapatów!

Wesoła podbiegła do Phantom i wymierzyła mu całusa w policzek. Phantom wydawał się niewzruszony ale Rae najwyraźniej nie spodobało się to.

- Wynośmy się stąd zanim znowu przysporzy mi wstydu!

Chwyciła Phantoma za nadgarstek i pociągnęła w kierunku kamiennego łuku. Tym razem weszli na coś w rodzaju pola walki. Wszędzie walały się kupki złomu wyglądające na takie jakby przed momentem były machinami bojowymi. Po środku pola walki stała Raven w zielonych barwach.

- To jest Waleczna.

- Cóż... Z nią sobie sam Waleczny sobie nie poradzi. Będziesz musiała mi pomóc...

- Co mam zrobić?

Obok Phantoma stanął zielony którego oczy najwyraźniej wyrażały chęć przywalenia komuś z całej siły w szczękę. Rae pożałowała pytania:

- No jak to co? Zmieciemy ją! Zrównamy z ziemią a jej szczątki posłużą nam za śniadanie! HA! HA! HA!

Phantom popatrzył z pogardom na swojego zielonego sobowtóra.

- Nie! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Nie wszystko rozwiązujemy siłą!

- To co mamy robić?

- Z Raven musicie ją przytrzymać tak by się nie wyrywała...

- Dobra!

Zielony i Rae wyruszyli w kierunku Waleczniej i z zaatakowali ją. Waleczna odskoczyła od ciosów i zaczęła okładać Walecznego po twarzy.

- Bez złości... bez siły... Bo zrobię... jej krzywdę!

W tym momencie Waleczna zaprzestała ataku gdyż została unieruchomiona przez Rae. Dziewczyna trzymała swojego walecznego sobowtóra za ręce i wykręcała mu je za plecy. Cały płaszcz Walecznej upstrzony był czarnymi plamami. Waleczny Złapał ją za nogi i wyciągnął tak by nie mogła się ruszać. Zielona krzyczała by ją puścili ale napastnicy byli głusi na te krzyki. Phantom podszedł do niej i wymalował w powietrzu biały krzyż.

- AI SHEEDA KOL!

Waleczna została uwolniona od złego uroku a płaszcz Raven coraz bardziej przypominał ten który nosiła w prawdziwym świecie. Waleczny spojrzał na swoje żeńskie Alter Ego i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Waleczna odpowiedziała mu tym samym po czym oboje rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Dym powstały z Walecznego wpłynął pod płaszcz Phantoma i zniknął.

- Idziemy dalej?

- Tak.

Przeszli kolejne wrota. Tym razem wyglądało to jak pokój Raven, tylko ściany zamiast czarnymi tapetami i ciemnymi meblami był upstrzony fioletowymi tapetami i jakimiś fikuśnymi meblami. Raven położyła ręce na oczach i przejechała dłonią po twarzy...

- Tego tylko brakowało... Tutaj rezyduje... Uwodzicielska...

- Kto taki?

- Uwodzicielska... Jej najbardziej nie lubię z moich osobowości.

Do pokoju wpłynęła Raven ubrana w fioletowy płaszcz... Jako jedyna z dotychczas spotkanych, nie miała założonego kaptura a jej strój nie posiadał czarnych plam.

- Pocieszę cię, Raven... Ta osobowość jest zdrowa...

- Jak najbardziej przystojniaku... Może herbatkę? Albo może wino? Uwierz mi że mi się nie oprzesz.

Raven spojrzała na Uwodzicielską z wyrazem twarzy jakby miała ją zaraz zamordować.

- Odwal się! Przyszedł mi pomóc a nie na pogaduszki z takimi!

- Dałabyś spokój! Facet jest mną oczarowany!

- Możemy już stąd iść?

Phantom spojrzał na Rae z błagalnym wyrazem czerwonych oczu. Jego ust nie było widać.

- Sama chciałam to zaproponować.

Wyszli z pokoju przez następną bramę i stanęli na pustkowiu pomiędzy dwoma sekcjami umysłu. Było tu podobnie jak na początku podróży Phantoma.

- Chyba się na mnie obrazisz Raven...

- O co ci znowu chodzi?

- Każda z twoich osobowości w rzeczywistości składa się na ciebie. Cieszę się ze na co dzień nie jesteś uwodzicielska...

- Jeszcze raz coś takiego powiesz to doprowadzisz mnie do szału!

- Spokojnie... Muszę tylko przyznać jedną rację Uwodzicielskiej.

- Niby jaką...

- Jestem tobą oczarowany... Już tak się dzieje i już...

Rae trochę spuściła z tonu. Nie wiedziała czemu, może to przez jego smutny ton, czuła do niego odrobinę sympatii. Pomyślała że to skutek uboczny jego wizytacji w jej umyśle i dała temu spokój.

- To... To miło z twojej strony... Idziemy?

- Jeżeli jesteś gotowa.

Poradzili sobie jeszcze z osobowościami znudzoną, złośliwą, spokojną i ponurą. Została im już tylko dwie. Weszli w miejsce które wyglądało jak bo wybuchu bomby atomowej, duży lej, zniszczenia dookoła, gruzy jakichś budynków i szczątki czegoś co wyglądało kiedyś jak człowiek. Pośrodku leja stała Raven ubrana na czerwono, gdy się odwróciła, od razu rzuciła się na nich. Phantom poczuł się niezręcznie widząc czworo czerwonych oczu patrzących na niego z jednej twarzy. Przy pierwszym zwarciu nakreślił jej palcem na czole biały krzyż. Ta tylko krzyknęła i odskoczyła. Gdy ta metoda nie zadziałała, Phantom spróbował dwóch swoich zaklęć. One również nie zadziałały inaczej jak odrzucając Wściekłą do tyłu. Wreszcie, Phantom zauważył że na nodze Wściekłej jest założona okowa połączona łańcuchem z ziemią po środku leja. Odskoczył przyjrzał się jej ze wszystkich stron z takiej odległości, by nie mogła go dotknąć. Nie zauważył żadnych plam na stroju i podleciał do Raven.

- Ta chyba jest zdrowa tylko czemu tak reaguje...

- Zawsze tak reagowała. Może lepiej chodźmy dalej? Została nam jeszcze Pilna.

- Spokojnie. Zaraz skończymy i już będzie po sprawie. Będziesz się mogła wyspać.

W okolicy wielkiej księgi symbolizującej pamięć Raven, spotkali Pilną. Jej oczy świeciły się na czerwono zza okrągłych okularów a płaszcz był całkowicie czarny. Gdy tylko ich zobaczyła, rzuciła się na Raven i zaczęła ją dusić. Phantom zareagował natychmiast i chwycił ją za fraki i podniósł w górę. Pod dotykiem jego dłoni, czerń na płaszczu uciekła przed nim odkrywając pomarańczowy kolor o kształcie trochę większej dłoni.

- Nic ci nie jest Rae?

- Nie... Ona nigdy nie umiała się bić.

- Więc kończę to.

Phantom Wypowiedział swoje potężniejsze zaklęcie które wyzwoliło Pilną od czarnego ducha. Cos błysnęło i Raven razem z Phantomem stali w jakimś białym pomieszczeniu. Raven miała biały płaszcz którego kolor mącony był czarnymi plamami.

- Przecież to miało być już skończone? Coś poszło nie tak?

- nie... Problem jest taki że Wraith skaził sobą również i ciebie jako osobę. Ale to żaden problem dla mnie.

Phantom położył dłonie na barkach Raven i zamknął oczy. Z jej ciała zaczęła bić czarna aura pod wpływem której zaczęły odpadać czarne plamy z płaszcza. Po chwili Phantom zabrał ręce a Rae upadła na kolana wycieńczona tym wszystkim. U jej stóp, z plam uformowała się mała figurka przedstawiająca Wraitha. Wraith krzyczał ze strachu na oboje i uciekał przed białym kolorem. Raven chwyciła go w dłoń i zgniotła. Uniósł się czarny dym który zniknął nad nimi.

- Już po sprawie, Raven. Teraz opuszczę twój umysł i wyjdę z twojego pokoju.

- Dziękuję...

- Nie ma za co... Każdy inny zrobiłby to samo na moim miejscu.

Phantom zniknął z pola widzenia w białej mgiełce. Na pożegnanie, Raven pomachały wszystkie jego osobowości.

Raven była wycieńczona. Siedziała oparta o Phantoma. Delikatnie otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła na niego. Nie miał na głowie kaptura a jego oczy patrzyły na nią z miłym wyrazem.

- Udało się?

- Tak. Życzę miłych snów. Dobranoc.

- Noc?

- Przesiedzieliśmy nad tym cały dzień. Wyśpij się dobrze.

Phantom położył ją delikatnie na łóżku i przykrył kołdrą. Na pożegnanie dotknął jeszcze dłonią jej czoła i zasłonił okna by światło księżyca nie przeszkadzało jej w śnie. Wyszedł po cichu z pokoju i zobaczył zebranych tytanów których nuda już najwyraźniej uśpiła. Gdy zamknął drzwi, cała czwórka obudziła się z krzykiem.

- Ciii! Raven śpi!

- Coście tam tak długo robili?

- Nic takiego Cyborg... Musiałem pomóc Raven z bezsennością.

- Na pewno? Siedziałeś z nią w jej pokoju, sam na sam... Może do czegoś doszło?

BB próbował zażartować. Phantoma to zezłościło:

- Stul się może? Mówię wam że Rae chce spać! I do niczego nie doszło i radzę ci nie zagadywać o czymś takim do Raven... Może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć.

Phantom wyszedł z korytarza do pokoju wspólnego i tam zasnął. Przed tym zdjął z siebie płaszcz i położył go obok. Wypadła z niego książka zatytułowana „ Moje wspomnienia".


	3. Chapter III: Black Dreams

CHAPTER I: "Nightmares come to life… or… Soul Master"

Cała szóstka tytanów siedziała spokojnie w salonie. Starfire medytowała z Raven, Robin i Cyborg próbowali podłączyć trzeci kontroler do konsoli, tak by mogli zagrać w trójkę z Beast Boy'em. Tylko Phantom był myślami gdzieś indziej. Stał przed oknem i wpatrywał się w morze znajdujące się przed wyspą. Było spokojne, ale przeczuwał, że to będzie tylko cisza przed burzą. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na miasto i obserwował je jarzącymi się na czerwono oczyma. Szukał jakichś ciekawych wydarzeń, niekoniecznie służących ich interwencji. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał i stwierdził w duchu, że musi wyjść. Przeniknął przez okno, co wzbudziło w tytanach zdziwienie. Za oknem padał deszcz i nikt z nich bez powodu nie wyściubiłby nosa z wieży. Robin otworzył za nim okno i krzyknął:

- Phantom! Dokąd lecisz!

- Nie ważne. Jakby co, to możecie mnie złapać na komunikatorze osobistym.

- Może polecę z tobą?

-Nie trzeba Starfire. Po prostu nie mogę już wytrzymać w tym zamknięciu. Przelecę się i będzie wszystko w porządku.

- W razie potrzeby, zadzwonimy.

Robin z uśmiechem pokazał mu wystawiony kciuk i pożegnał. Phantom jeszcze kącikiem oka dostrzegł Raven patrzącą na niego podejrzliwie. Odkąd „oczyścił" ją ze zła Wraith'a, wyglądała na nieco weselsza i jakby bardziej zadbaną, najwyraźniej lepiej sypiała.

Robin siedział w pokoju dowodów. Godzinę temu poddał się i nie próbował już podłączać trzeciego kontrolera. Patrzył teraz na różne „trofea", które zgromadził razem z swoimi przyjaciółmi. Przed nim stał na manekinie założony kombinezon, który zdobyli z Phantomem na członku Białej Armii Skorpiona. Obok kombinezonu leżała również broń jednego z żołnierzy. Była kompletnie bezużyteczna i tak zniszczona, że Cyborg zaprzestał kompletnie prób rozpracowania mechanizmów. Robin przypatrzył się wylotowi lufy. Mechanizm autodestrukcji unieszkodliwił broń na takim poziomie, że nawet nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak coś tak małego mogło spenetrować i zniszczyć pole ochronne Raven. Niewiele było rzeczy do tego zdolnych. Obok tych dwóch gablotek stały dwie inne, mniejsze. W jednej z nich spoczywała maska Slade'a, ściągnięta z jednego z jego mechanicznych komandosów. W drugiej gablotce stał cylinder należący kiedyś do Niesamowitego Mumbo. Tak, ten iluzjonista zalazł im za skórę w bardzo perfidny sposób. Raven chyba najbardziej odczuła ostatnie spotkanie z nim. Nagle zapiszczał komunikator, który spoczywał w jego dłoni. Po otwarciu okazało się, że przekazywał on sygnał z komputera centralnego wieży. W mieście ktoś uderzył. Przekazał alarm pozostałym Tytanom, w tym Phantomowi i wbiegł do garażu gdzie przygotowany był już T-Car.

Bank był okradany w dość niezwykły sposób. Pośrodku stał człowiek ubrany w więzienny strój a obok niego, z tępym wyrazem twarzy i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem uganiało się dwóch pomagierów wybierających z głównego sejfu pieniądze. Czterech innych pomagierów obstawiło drzwi. Mieli ciężką broń maszynową. Więzień najwyraźniej dyrygował nimi za pomocą gestów dłoni. W dziurze o średnicy trzech metrów stał samochód z opancerzoną karoserią taki, jakiego używa się do przewozu dużej ilości gotówki. Personel bankowy stał pod jedną ścianą i dygotał ze strachu, kilku ludzi padło nawet na plecy i w pozycji embrionalnej błagali, by ktoś przestał. Więzień patrzył na to z wrednym uśmieszkiem i śmiał się do siebie w swoich myślach. Nagle pstryknął palcami:

- Ghule! Zabierać forsę do furgonetki! Zabieramy się stąd.

Wtem powietrze przeszył odgłos wybuchu a furgonetka eksplodowała na tysiące kawałeczków. W chwile potem jakiś niebieski promień rozkruszył ścianę frontowa i Cztery uzbrojone Ghule zostały przez nią przygniecione. Dwa pozostałe podbiegły do swojego ciemiężyciela. Robin i reszta tytanów, za wyjątkiem Phantoma, wpadła do środka.

- Kim wy jesteście?

- Młodzi Tytani! A ty będziesz pokonany!

- Jacyś młodzi Tytani? Jakbyście potrafili mi coś zrobić... Pokonam was tak jak tych sześciu.

- Niby jak chcesz to zrobić? Jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem.

- Nie... Jestem Doktor Demiurg!

- Kto?

Pytanie piątki tytanów uwięzło im w gardle. Mężczyzna, który wyglądał w ich oczach jak cherlawy czterdziestolatek, urósł do wysokości dwóch i pół metra i przebrał na muskulaturze. Jego strój zamienił się w granatowy płaszcz z kapturem, na rękach pojawiły się fioletowe rękawice, które kształtem wnioskowały, że pod nimi znajdują się potężne szpony. Jego nogi pokryły się czarnymi obcisłymi spodniami a stopy zaczęły zdobić wysokie do kolan Granatowe buty.

- Chłopie! Coś ty za jeden?

BB nie krył zdziwienia.

- Pan dusz, Doktor Demiurg! Doktor zaraz was przyjmie!

Na ich oczach skóra z jego głowy odpadła i ukazała im czaszkę wyposażoną w zżółknięte oczy o czerwonych źrenicach. Nawet Raven odskoczyła z odrazą patrząc na tę twarz. Demiurg założył kaptur na głowę i wycelował palcem wskazującym w Tytanów. Z gruzu podniosły się Ghule i rzuciły na Tytanów. Tak samo dwa, które stały przy nim. Cyborg wziął na siebie dwa Ghule i próbował nie zrobić im krzywdy. Czuł, że im się da pomóc. Tak samo czuła reszta grupy gdyż starali się unikać atakowania Ghuli. Zahipnotyzowani ludzie wykazywali nieludzką zręczność, o czym świadczyło to, że skakali po ścianach i nie odpadali od nich. Demiurg stał pośrodku i głośno się śmiał ze starań tytanów. Starfire uciekała stylem unikowym od swojego Ghula, który zdawał się być niestrudzony i skakał za nią dalej. Robin i Beast Boy starali się zmusić swoje Ghule by uderzyły w siebie odskakując na każde ich ataki. Niestety Ghule były w swoich skokach niezwykle rozważne. Raven wreszcie nie wytrzymała ciągłego bronienia przed Ghulem swoją zaporą i odpaliła w jego stronę czarną wstęgę. Ghul został nią związany i ściśnięty na tyle mocno żeby zemdleć. Raven zdjęła wtedy z niego swoją wstęgę i spojrzała w kierunku Demiurga. Ten dalej się śmiał i nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

- Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

- Huh?

Demiurg odwrócił się w jej stronę i zobaczył lecące w jego stronę krzesła i biurko. W ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed nimi i popatrzył na Raven z lekkim przerażeniem, przez sekundę na jego czaszce znów widać było skórę i jego starą twarz. Skoczył w stronę Raven, ale ta była na tyle szybka by w porę wznieść swoją barierę ochronną. Demiurg zatrzymał się na niej i popatrzył ze zdziwieniem. Położył ręce na czarnej powierzchni i zamknął na chwile oczy.

- Nic mi się nie oprze!

Raven poczuła straszny piekący ból, ale nie pochodzący bezpośrednio od jej tarczy, lecz z jej głowy. Nawet się nie zorientowała, gdy pole znikło a jej twarz znalazła się w rękach doktora.

Demiurg skoncentrował się jeszcze mocniej i w tym momencie Raven wydała z siebie krzyk bólu i męki zmieszany z krzykiem przerażenia. Nagle Demiurg dostał butem w to, co miał zamiast twarzy i odleciał dobrych parę metrów. Obok Raven stał Phantom z uniesioną jeszcze nogą.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

- Świetnie! Jeszcze jeden młokos do pokonania.

Phantom spojrzał na Demiurga a jego oczy zaiskrzyły się wściekłą czerwienią. Rozpostarł ręce i po chwili zacisnął dłonie. Ghule walczące z tytanami i ten, którego ogłuszyła Raven, uniosły się w górę za sprawą niewidzialnej nici telekinezy. Phantom wyprostował ręce w stronę Demiurga a Ghule uderzyły w niego z całym impetem. Usłyszeć można było jego krzyk wyrażający ból i gniew. Cały jego przerażający ubiór zniknął a twarz powróciła do normalnego stanu. Ostatkiem sił starał się stać niewidzialny, ale Raven w porę zareagowała i otoczyła go swoja wstęgą. Jego również ogłuszyła tak jak Ghula. Pozostałych pięć przytomnych Ghuli jakby coś obudziło. Przestali wydawać z siebie odgłosy jak z taniego filmu a ich wyrazy twarzy były raczej zdziwione. Ludzie, którzy byli Ghulami, odzyskali przytomność i nie wiedzieli, co się wokół nich działo. Demiurg wydawał się zupełnie wypompowany, co idealnie pasowało do jego stanu. Po kilku minutach na miejsce zajścia przyjechała policja i zabrała Demiurga do więzienia. Ludzie, którzy byli Ghulami zostali zabrani na stronę by można było ich przesłuchać. Tytani wsiedli do T-Car i odjechali w stronę swojej wieży. Raven i Starfire postanowiły lecieć góra. Starfire nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu Raven tak uważnie przygląda się z góry ich samochodowi. Ona po prostu sprawdzała czy Phantom nie wywinie jakiegoś numeru.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie musisz przepraszać Phantom! Nikomu nic się nie stało.

Robin starał się go jakoś pocieszyć.

- Ale przeze mnie Raven trochę oberwała. Jakbym z wami był od początku to może nawet by jej nie zobaczył.

- Czujesz się winny, ale nic się nie stało. Raven trochę się podąsa i wszystko wróci do normy.

- Mam nadzieję.

Czuł, że na dąsaniu się nie skończy.

Cała szóstka siedziała w pokoju wspólnym. Koło dwudziestej trzeciej wszyscy stwierdzili, że bardzo chce im się spać i rozeszli się do pokojów po kolei: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin i Raven. Gdy ta ostatnia wychodziła a nikogo nie było już w pokoju, Phantom zagadał do niej:

- Przepraszam cię za tamto.

- Za co?

- Za to, co spotkało cię ze strony Demiurga.

- Co się stanie, to się nie odstanie.

Phantom zniżył nieco wzrok. Najwyraźniej czuł się źle z tym, że Raven dalej się na niego gniewała. Usiadł pokornie na kanapie i otworzył jakąś książkę. Raven popatrzyła jeszcze na niego i zdziwiła się, kiedy strony książki wciągnęły go w siebie a sama książka się zamknęła

i upadła na stolik. Podbiegła zaniepokojona tym faktem i spojrzała na tajemniczą książkę. Tytuł głosił: „Moje wspomnienia".

- Więc to tutaj uciekasz kiedy ktoś jest na ciebie zły? Ciekawe.

Raven przetarła dłonią po książce i zawadziła palcami o krawędź z taką siłą, że książka powinna się otworzyć albo przynajmniej przesunąć. Zdziwił ją ten fakt i postanowiła spróbować z nieco większą siłą. Okładka ani drgnęła. Poczuła się nieswojo. Pamiętała, co niedawno powiedział jej właściciel książki: „chroni jej zaklęcie, które nie pozwala tym mrocznym jej otworzyć". Czy ona była tą mroczną? Czy zaklęcie tego ducha mogło się mylić? Spojrzała na nią i usiadła na kanapie. Zasnęła bardzo szybko. Po jakiejś pół godzinie, gdy ona już spała, Phantom wyszedł z książki i rozejrzał się dookoła. Raven śpiąca w rozłożonej pozycji na kanapie wywołała w nim małe uczucie bezsilności. Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń i telekinezą założył poły jej płaszcza tak, by leżały na jej ciele jak jakiś koc. Sam usiadł na fotelu przed nią i zamknął książkę. Był już taki zmęczony, że nawet jej nie schował, tylko zasnął. Całą szóstkę miał nawiedzić w nocy Pan Dusz.

CHAPTER II: „Dream Defiller"

Robin gonił Slade'a. Nie wiedział skąd on się wziął i dlaczego go gonił, jego pamięć sięgająca wstecz była czysta. Jedynym jego celem było schwytanie Slade'a. Ten nagle zatrzymał się przed nim i odwrócił do niego. Czerwone oko na masce wpatrywało się w niego złowieszczo a czerwony znak w kształcie litery S jarzył się na czerwono. Slade nagle urósł do wielkich rozmiarów i chwycił go w dłoń. Slade był wielkości King Konga i wpatrywał się w niego czerwonym okiem z wielkim zadowoleniem. Nagle, tuz obok niego wyłonił się człowiek w granatowym płaszczu z czaszką zamiast twarzy.

- DEMIURG! Jak uciekłeś z Kicia! To ty powiększyłeś Slade'a?

- Nie! – Demiurg odezwał się ze śmiechem i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. W niej pojawiło się coś w rodzaju lusterka, ale Demiurg jeszcze mu go nie pokazywał. – To TY go powiększyłeś...

- CO? O czym ty gadasz?

- Ciągle bałeś się Slade'a, że będziesz taki jak on. Ale ty jesteś taki jak on! I to dodaje mu siły i wielkości.

Demiurg skierował w jego stronę lusterko. Robina przeraził widok, który zobaczył w lustrzanej powierzchni. Był ubrany w maskę Slade'a- tylko bez czerwonego oka i litery S na czole, i w jego kombinezon bojowy.

- NIE!

- Ależ TAK! Wszyscy twoi przyjaciele już przeszli na jego stronę!

Zza Głowy Slade'a, na jego ramię wyszła piątka tytanów. Wszystkim świeciły się na czerwono oczy i na czołach mieli jarzące się litery S.

- Powiem ci jedno, Robinie... ty JESTEŚ dokładnie taki jak Slade... A nie wiesz o nim jeszcze wszystkiego...

Rozpłynął się ze złowieszczym śmiechem w chmurze czarnego dymu. Robin spojrzał na Slade'a. Jego maska pękła przez pół i odpadła, tak samo jak jego pancerz. Pod spodem znajdował się czterooki demon o czerwonej skórze i białych włosach.

- Jesteś mój! Tak jak i cała reszta!

Demon zaśmiał się a jego piątka przyjaciół wzniosła się w powietrze i okrążyła go w locie. Następnie z ich oczu wystrzeliła karmazynowa wiązka, która trafiła Robina i pokryła go czerwoną aurą. Cierpiał tak, jakby ktoś palił go od środka rozżarzoną stalą.

Cyborg przemierzał jakieś złomowisko. Czuł się dziwnie źle i przytłoczenie, ale nie odczuwał żadnych uczuć wyższych. Nie wiedział skąd się tu wziął i co tu robił. Nagle dojrzał błyszczącą powierzchnię. Przed nim znajdowała się jakaś fontanna o zniszczonych przez czas ścianach i murku. Zupełnie nie pasowała do złomowiska pełnego metalu. Podbiegł do niej z nadzieją napicia się z niej wody. Nabrał wody w dłonie i spróbował wlać sobie do ust. Woda uderzyła o jego twarz i wpłynęła do ust. Wymacał twarz, była zimna i sztywna. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w wodzie. Krzyknął, gdy zobaczył swoją twarz. Nie było jego czarnej skóry i szarego oka. Oboje oczu było czerwonych a w miejscu ludzkiej twarzy widniała metalowa maska, jaką kiedyś chciał mu zamontować Fixit. Znikły też inne biologiczne komponenty jego ciała, zastąpione metalowymi odpowiednikami. Wydarł się wniebogłosy jakby oczekiwał od nich, że zwrócą mu biologiczne komponenty. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Nagle coś w pobliżu się poruszyło wydając z siebie ostry metalowy zgrzyt. Cyborg z przerażeniem obserwował jak wielki magnes na dźwigu unosi się nad niego z dziwnym wibrowaniem słyszalnym jego uszom. Cyborg został przyciągnięty do magnesu i czuł jak jego umysł powoli odpływa dezaktywowany polem elektromagnetycznym. Po chwili został wrzucony do jakiegoś dołu z metalowymi ścianami ułożonymi w sześcian. Ze strachem zauważył, że jego działko nie działa i że ściany zbliżają się do niego coraz bardziej. Gdy ściany były już na jego wyciągniecie ramion, Cyborg ostatecznym wysiłkiem starał się powstrzymywać ich potworny impet. Z cudem wytrzymywał, ale wiedział, że jeżeli popuści uścisk chociaż odrobinę to już nie zdoła ich powstrzymać. Nagle usłyszał nad sobą złowieszczy rechot. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Doktora Demiurga. Stał z założonymi rękami i śmiał się z niego w najlepsze:

- Stałeś się maszyną, Cyborgu. Zawsze się tego obawiałeś i teraz się to ziściło. Ale jesteś tylko zepsutą maszynką. A wiesz co się robi z bezużytecznymi maszynami? Złomuje się je. HA HA HA HA HA!

Cyborg poczuł się okropnie i zauważył, że jego uścisk odrobinę się osłabił. Ostatkami sił starał się wyprostować ręce ale ściany miażdżarki były silniejsze. Utrzymywał je w prędkości posuwania się dwóch milimetrów na pół minuty. Jednak ich nie zatrzymał. Demiurg gdzieś zniknął.

Starfire siedziała z Robinem na łące i śmiała się w najlepsze. Wcześniej dobrze się bawili biegając po łące. Teraz patrzyli na zachód słońca. Był piękny. Starfire położyła rękę na lewym ramieniu Robina siedziała po jego prawej i przyciągnęła do siebie mocno. Niespodziewanie usłyszała jego jęk i odgłos wykręcanych stawów. Robin wyzionął ducha i położył się przy niej na twarzy. Miał złamany kark i nie oddychał. Starfire wstała i krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach. Była przerażona tym co się stało.

- Tak się dzieje kiedy nie potrafisz się kontrolować, moja droga. Słuchaj doktora.

Niebo pociemniało a tak jakby powietrze było zasłoną, wyszedł z niego Demiurg.

- Co ty mi zrobiłeś? Zawsze kontrolowałam swoją moc!

- Rzecz nie leży w mocy, ale w tobie... Jesteś niebezpieczna. Ta niewinna istota stała się ofiarą twego nieopanowania. Twa moc będzie wzrastać i wzrastać dopóki nie nauczysz się jej kontrolować. A to, nigdy nie nastąpi! HA HA HA HA!

Starfire zacisnęła pieści i strzeliła do niego z swoich piorunów. Demiurg nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca. Pioruny zawróciły przed nim i uderzyły w pobliską stodołę unicestwiając ja do ostatniego atomu.

- Widzisz? Tylko niszczysz. Nie umiesz nic innego. Ludzie się od ciebie odwrócą i już nigdy na ciebie nie spojrzą bez uczucia lęku... HA HA HA HA!

Jego śmiech zanikał w miarę jak rozpływał się w czarnym dymie. Starfire popatrzyła na horyzont. Tam jest Wieża Tytanów. Na pewno jej tam pomogą jej przyjaciele.

BB szedł spokojnie przez miasto pod postacią pantery. Wszyscy od niego uciekali a ilekroć on chciał ich uspokoić, jego ciało nakazywało mu się rzucić na nich i przerazić. Nie mógł się zmienić w człowieka, za to mógł w inne zwierzęta. Przemierzał miasto po cichutku, gdy nagle wyrosło przed nim pięć osób w czarnych mundurach z hełmami na głowach. Skądś znał te pomarańczowe szybki na hełmach. Nad nimi na hełmach widniały granatowe litery K w oprawie z rombu o tym samym kolorze. Nagle uświadomił sobie kim są:

- Powiernicy!

Ale z jego pyska wydał się dziki ryk nie przypominający żadnego słowa. Cała piątka odpaliła w jego stronę z swoich karabinków maszynowych. Odskoczył od nich jako pantera i zmienił się w kolibra. Uciekał przed nimi, ale ci wystrzelili w niego jakąś pomarańczową maź, która przygwoździła go do ściany. Przez chwile był oszołomiony tym, co się dzieje i widział jak powiernicy ze śmiechem idą do niego powoli wzdłuż ulicy. Nagle przed nim, jak z powietrza wyłonił się Doktor Demiurg.

- Jak ci się podoba ta rola?

- Jaka rola?

Z dzioba BB wydał się ostry świergot, ale Demiurg najwyraźniej go rozumiał, gdyż odpowiedział mu:

- Powiernicy to organizacja tropiąca zagrożenia ludności cywilnej. Są najemnikami. Czasami się ich najmuje, ale sami tropią takie zagrożenia, jakim się stałeś.

- Jakie zagrożenie? Ja chronię ludzi a nie zagrażam im.

- Ale twa zwierzęca natura bierze w tobie górę. To jest zagrożenie dla ludności. A oni mają za zadanie eksterminować wszelkie naturalne przyczyny zagrożenia. Jesteś zwierzyną, a oni myśliwymi. Miłego polowania.

Demiurg rozpłynął się w chmurze czarnego dymu. BB zobaczył jak Powiernicy wymierzają w niego swoją broń i zmieniają jej tryb na jakiś bardziej śmiercionośny. W tym momencie miał przebłysk inteligencji: zmienić się w słonia a zaraz potem w muchę.

Raven stała w ciemnym pokoju wspólnym przerażona tym, co przed chwilą zrobiła. Robin zagadał do niej czy nie poszłaby z cała grupą na koncert a ona nagle się wściekła i rzuciła w niego czarny pocisk. Robinowi ucięło głowę i przewrócił się w kałuży krwi. Na pomoc rzucili się mu Starfire, BB i Cyborg, ale ich spotkał podobny los. Była przerażona tym, co się działo. W chwilę potem z kamienia czakry na jej czole wyłoniły się czarne strużki energii, które powołały do życia potwory o ciele człowieka a wyglądzie czarnych ptaków. Było ich nieliczenie wiele. Jeden z ptaków odrzucił głowę do tyłu i w blasku swych czterech karmazynowych oczu wydał z siebie głośny odgłos krakania. Raven padła na kolana przerażona i chwyciła się za głowę. Z jej kamienia wciąż wydobywał się mały czarny i zimny jak lód płomyczek. Z pomiędzy ptaków wyszedł do niej człowiek w białym kapturze i świecących na czerwono oczach. Rzuciła się do niego i wtuliła w jego płaszcz. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu to zrobiła. To chyba był akt desperacji.

- Phantom! Ja nie wiem, co zrobiłam! Pomóż!

Jej głos był bardzo zdesperowany a z oczu sączyły się pojedyncze łzy.

- Phantom?

Spytała patrząc mu w oczy. Te przybrały kształt zawziętych a w moment po tym cały kaptur i płaszcz zmieniły kolor na czarny.

- Wraith?

W chwilę potem Wraith urósł o cztery głowy i przybrał na muskulaturze. Płaszcz przyjął fioletowy kolor a jego czerwone oczy wciąż się w nią wpatrywały. Nagle przez okno przeszło białe światło pioruna i oświetliło jego twarz. Gdy białe światło opadło, w pokoju było już nieco jaśniej a jego twarz była przed nią wyeksponowana. Odeszła od niego i zasłoniła się rękami. W miejscu twarzy była czaszka.

- Demiurg!

- Doktor Demiurg, jeśli łaska.

- Co ty tu robisz?

- Chciałem zobaczyć jak zabijasz swoich przyjaciół i jak twa moc cię pochłania.

- Skąd wiedziałeś że to zrobię? Zahipnotyzowałeś mnie?

- Nie. To było do przewidzenia. Oboje wiemy skąd się wzięła twoja moc. To moc Demona, którym w głębi duszy jesteś. Zaufaj mi, w końcu jestem panem dusz. Niestety masz ciało człowieka, które kłóci się z tą mocą. Demony są silniejsze od ludzi i dlatego moc cię pochłonie. To było do przewidzenia. HA HA HA HA HA!

Demiurg zniknął w tłumie ptaków, które zaczęły wirować wokół Raven skrzecząc niemiłosiernie. Znów padła na kolana i złapała się za głowę. Płakała. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że płacze. Jej przygnębienie nie pozwalało jej rozmyślać nad tym, jakie to dziwne uczucie.

Phantom uciekał przed jakąś postacią w czarnym kapturze z mieczem przy pasie i z kosą w rękach. Na rękawach i zakończeniach materiału miała złote pasy w czarnych runach upstrzone. Śmierć goniła go bezustannie i co jakiś czas o mało, co nie dopadała go. Uciekał w wieży tytanów i za każdym razem, gdy przechodził przez ścianę, śmierć przebijała się swoją kosą i kontynuowała pościg. Wreszcie wpadł do pokoju wspólnego i zamknął drzwi. Siłą telekinezy ustawił pod drzwiami wszystkie możliwe meble pod drzwiami i uciekł pod okno. Oparł się o szybę plecami i starał się złapać oddech. To było dziwne. Nigdy nie miał zadyszki. Jego stan cielesny na to nie pozwalał. Z okna wyłonił się Demiurg.

- Twa godzina wybiła! Dzwony biją dla ciebie a śmierć przebija się przez drzwi. Masz świadomość, że jej nie uciekniesz i boisz się tego.

- Demiurg? Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Przybyłem tu by oglądać upadek tego, który wsadził mnie do ciupy.

- Nie o to pytałem!

- Jak to?

- Co robisz w moim śnie?

- A wiec przejrzałeś mnie? Kiedy ktoś zasypia, mogę bez problemowo ingerować w jego myśl. Wielu już zabiłem w ten sposób. To tylko kwestia czasu, gdy twoi przyjaciele poumierają, a ty razem z nimi!

- O nie!

Phantom zaskoczył Demiurga i rzucił nim o ziemię. Podniósł go za fraki i przycisnął do ściany.

- Jesteś teraz w moim umyśle! Mogę ingerować w twój do woli. Chcesz zobaczyć? Chcesz to poczuć? Powiem ci to w ten sposób! Żaden plugawiec nie będzie właził mi do głowy! Zrozumiano?

Wziął go za fraki i wyrzucił w niebieskie, prostokątne wrota, które wyrosły przed nimi. Zanim Demiurg zniknął we wrotach krzyknął jeszcze:

- Tylko kwestia czasu!

Phantom rozejrzał się dookoła. Śmierć przestała już dobijać się do drzwi. W ogóle jej nie było. Postanowił, że czas się obudzić z tego koszmaru.

Wstał z fotela i rozejrzał się dookoła. Na kanapie miotała się we śnie Raven. Krzyczała przez sen i wyglądała tak jakby była w agonii. Podszedł do niej i mocą telekinezy unieruchomił jej członki. Położył jej dłoń na czole i skoncentrował się.

Raven była sama w zniszczonym pokoju wspólnym. Do ciał jej przyjaciół dołączyły jeszcze ciała pół kruków pół ludzi. Klęczała nad jednym ciałem i płakała. Twarz miała schowaną w dłoniach. Nagle do pokoju wbiegł Phantom. Popatrzyła na niego i przewróciła się z kolan na uda.

- Odejdź Demiurg! Nie chcę cię widzieć.

- To ja! Phantom. Raven. Musisz pokazać, że to ty jesteś silniejsza.

Ciągle szedł w jej stronę z wyciągniętą dłonią. Raven popatrzyła na niego i krzyknęła:

- Odejdź ode mnie! Zginiesz jak wszyscy inni.

Była przerażona tym, że ostatniego z jej sprzymierzeńców mogłaby zabić. Phantom jednak nie zwolnił i szedł do niej dalej. Nagle z czoła Raven płomień uformował się w ostrze szpady, które przecięło jego klatkę piersiową i spowodowało wylanie się na podłogę i częściowo na sufit białej krwi Phantoma. Zdziwiła się z powodu koloru krwi, ale podbiegła do niego. Uklękła przy nim i złożyła zapłakaną twarz na ocalałym pancerzu Phantoma. Ten nagle odezwał się do niej zachrypniętym głosem:

- Twoja moc, to nie tylko niszczenie...

Popatrzyła w jego oczy. Przyjęły wyraz czerwonego karmazynu i wydawały się umierać. Nagle coś sobie uświadomiła i przestała płakać. Otarła łzy w rękaw i z zawziętą miną położyła dłonie spowite niebieską aurą na jego klatce piersiowej. Po chwili ujrzała jak rana na jego ciele powoli się zarasta i jak po chwili nie widać już po niej śladu. Phantom wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Ciała rozpłynęły się w dymie takim, jaki pozostawił po sobie Demiurg. Pokój pojaśniał pod wpływem wschodu słońca. Phantom popatrzył na Raven.

- To był tylko twój sen. Nawet mnie na prawdę nie zraniłaś. Demiurg namieszał ci w głowie i by z tego wyjść musiałaś sobie uświadomić, że to co ci powiedział było nieprawdą.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Do mnie też przyszedł we śnie. Wyciąga największe strachy człowieka i stawia je przed nim w najgorszej postaci.

- A jak TY się mu wyrwałeś?

- Doktorek trochę się przeliczył. Jestem telepatą i inni telepaci na mnie nie działają jak na innych.

- Czyli jesteś odporny?

- Tak. Mówił, że pożegnam się z przyjaciółmi. Pewnie reszcie zrobił coś podobnego. Pomożesz mi?

- Dobrze.

Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Phantoma, który zabierał z jej czoła rękę. Wydawało jej się, że przez chwilę uśmiechał się do niej. Gdy Phantom odszedł w stronę drzwi, Raven popatrzyła jeszcze na jego książkę. Położyła palce na krawędzi i stwierdziła ze da się ją otworzyć. Powodowana impulsem, schowała ja pod płaszcz. Ruszyli do korytarza. Robin siedział pod swoimi drzwiami i miotał się wtrącając jakieś nieartykularne dźwięki. Dwójka podeszła do niego i przyjrzała mu się przez chwilę.

- Jesteś gotowa wejść w jego sen?

- Chyba nie mam wyboru.

Phantom wyciągnął do niej rękę. Zrobiła zdziwioną minę.

- Muszę mieć z tobą kontakt fizyczny by wprowadzić cię do czyjegoś snu.

Raven podała mu niechętnie dłoń i zamknęła oczy. Phantom położył dłoń na czole Robina i skoncentrował się.

Robin ledwo wytrzymywał już bombardowanie czerwonymi promieniami Nagle obok niego pojawił się płaski niebieski portal, z którego wyfrunęli Phantom i Raven. Raven rozejrzała się dookoła i zauważywszy swego ojca zamarła w przerażeniu. Phantom podleciał do niej i szepnął do ucha:

- To tylko iluzja. Jego tutaj nie ma. Robin musi to sobie uświadomić, ale sam. Pomóż mu. Ja zajmę się tym, co przygotował Demiurg.

Raven zobaczyła jak Phantom staje na ziemi i zaczyna rosnąć by wkrótce osiągnąć wielkość Trigona. Wtedy złapał go za nadgarstek ręki, w której trzymał Robina i ścisnął z całej siły. Trigon zawył z bólu i wypuścił Robina. Fałszywi Tytani na chwile przestali bombardować Robina i pozwolili mu opaść na ziemię. Raven złapała go w locie i pomogła stanąć na ziemi. W moment po tym znów uderzyły w niego czerwone promienie.

- Pomóż mi!

Padł na kolana i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Raven.

- To wszystko to tylko iluzja Demiurga! Musisz pokazać mu, kto jest panem twego umysłu!

Jak to głupio zabrzmiało w moich ustach, pomyślała do siebie.

- Jak to iluzja! To mnie na prawdę boli! Ten Demon jest prawdziwy!

- Nie! On nie jest prawdziwy! To tylko iluzja w twoim umyśle! To wszystko to sen!.

W tym momencie na ziemię obok nich padł Demon. Na nim siedział Phantom i okładał go pięściami po twarzy. Przy każdym uderzeniu, Demon na moment przybierał postać Demiurga. Robin widząc to spróbował się podnieść na nogi. Z trudem utrzymując się na nogach zaczął iść w stronę dwóch walczących. Demiurg znów przybrał postać demona i położył Phantoma na łopatki. Odwrócił się w stronę Robina i już miał go schwytać, gdy poczuł kłucie w głowie. Złapał się za lewą stronę twarzy i nieco zmalał. Zrobił do tyłu pięć kroków, co oddaliło go od Robina na jakieś sto metrów. Robin dalej szedł pod ostrzałem Fałszywych Tytanów, czując się coraz silniej. W miarę jak zbliżał się do Demiurga, ten stawał się coraz mniejszy. W odległości dziesięciu metrów od Robina, był już swej normalnej wysokości i pod swoją własną postacią.

- Nie jestem taki jak Slade!

Zrobił cztery kroki naprzód. Atak Fałszywych się nasilił. Demiurg stawał się coraz mniejszy.

- Nikt nie będzie mi mieszał w głowie!

Był już pięć metrów od Demiurga a ten sięgał mu ledwie do pasa. Coraz bardziej potęgował się atak Fałszywych a Demiurg coraz bardziej malał. Wreszcie był tak mały, że mieścił się w dłoni Robina. Robin nie omieszkał podnieść go i przy obecności już normalnego wzrostu Phantoma i Raven, zmiażdżyć go w piąstce. Spomiędzy palców wydobył się czarny dym, który z kolei pochłonął wszystkich fałszywych Tytanów i zakończył ich atak.

- Gratulacje Robin. Poradziłeś sobie lepiej niż myślałem.

- Ale co się stało?

- Demiurg, wszedł do naszych umysłów i próbował nas zniszczyć w czasie snu.

Raven odpowiedziała za Phantoma.

- Więc co zrobić żeby go powstrzymać?

- Trzeba go ogłuszyć albo wprowadzić w stan katalepsji.

- To znaczy?

- Roślinka... Zero kontaktu z otoczeniem.

- Rozumiem. Wolę go ogłuszyć.

- Pytanie czy w ogóle do niego dojdziesz. Pamiętasz, że nie przeszkadzało mu tworzyć iluzje w banku, kiedy my nie spaliśmy.

- To dlaczego czekał aż zaśniemy?

Raven nie mogła pojąć tego aspektu ataku na nich, Phantom wydawał się zamyślony nad tym pytaniem.

- Myślę że może manipulować umysłami bez wprowadzania ich w sen tylko na bliską odległość... To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego musieliśmy być w śnie żeby nas zaatakował.

- Dobrze. To co mam zrobić?

- Jedź do więzienia, do którego go zabrali i powstrzymaj go. Może znajdziemy coś, co na niego działa. Do roboty!

Phantom zerwał połączenie telepatyczne i cała trójka obudziła się z wspólnego snu.

Robin natychmiast pobiegł do garażu po swój motocykl i wyruszył w drogę. Ciągle nie mógł się do końca dobudzić. Za każdym razem, gdy przysypiał za kierownicą, w szybce motocyklu pojawiała się facjata Demiurga uśmiechająca się do niego złośliwie. Czuł się okropnie i próbował jakoś utrzymać trzeźwość umysłu. Próbował wszystkiego, nawet sprawdzonego sposobu, czyli wysokocukrowej czarnej kawy, ale i on nie pomagał. Wreszcie Jakoś się uspokoił; widać zaczęła działać uśpiona w napojach kofeina. Jeszcze z dwadzieścia przecznic i dojedzie do miejskiego więzienia.

Phantom i Raven wparowali do pokoju Cyborga. Leżał na swoim metalowym łóżku i rzucał się na wszystkie strony krzycząc ciągle jedno słowo: nie. Raven czuła się okropnie widząc przyjaciela, którego dopadnięto w momencie odpoczynku.

- Niemiły widok, co Raven?

Popatrzyła na Phantoma. On również nie był zachwycony widokiem, jaki zobaczył. Chwycił Raven za dłoń i położył drugą na ludzkim czole Cyborga. Wstąpili do jaźni pół-maszyny.

Cyborg dalej starał się pokonać ramiona miażdżarki. Dłonie miał już przysunięte aż do klatki piersiowej. Nagle zobaczył Phantoma i Raven, stali nad rowem i patrzyli się na niego. Raven wypowiedziała swoje zaklęcie, ale ono nie zadziałało.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Tutaj nie będzie działać moc oddziałująca na fizyczność. Tylko umysł się tu liczy.

Odwrócił się w stronę Cyborga.

- Cyborg! Musisz sobie poradzić!

- Ale... Jestem tylko maszyną...

- Może i jesteś! Ale to nie zmienia faktu ze jesteś unikatowy, niezastąpiony!

- Niezastąpiony...? Unikatowy...?

Raven wpadła na pomysł:

- Zawsze wyciskałeś ponad normę! Czy to nie świadczy, że jesteś czymś ponad maszynę?

- Ponad...? Jestem ponad...?

Cyborg przez wysiłek bardzo wolno kojarzył. Nagle, tuż obok niego wyrósł Demiurg.

- Jesteś tylko słabym kawałkiem złomu! Kawałkiem złomu, do którego przyzwyczaili się twoi niby przyjaciele! Maszyn nie obdarza się uczuciem!

Cyborg próbował jakoś to skojarzyć:

- Beznadziejny... Ponad normę... Słaby... Unikatowy! Maszynę da się zastąpić!

Demiurg okazał przerażenie swoją twarzą. Cyborg wyprostował ręce. Zawiasy w ramionach zgniatarki zaskrzypiały niemiłosiernie i wprawiły Demiurga w jeszcze większe przerażenie.

- A człowieka nie da się wymienić!

Zaparł się odrzucając ściany i wyskoczył z dołu. Demiurg z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że ramiona mogą się zatrzymać już tylko na nim. Ramiona uderzyły o siebie a spomiędzy nich wydobył się czarny dym. Cyborg poczuł, że mu duszno. Chwycił za maskę i zaczął ciągnąć z całej siły. Kawałki metalu odleciały od jego ciała ukazując dwójce jego przyjaciół jego ludzką twarz.

- Dzięki ziomy... O wiele lepiej się czuje.

Phantom i Raven uśmiechnęli się nieznacznie, ale serdecznie.

- Powiecie mi, o co tu chodziło?

- Demiurg zaatakował nas wszystkich od wewnątrz. Kiedy śpimy jesteśmy na niego podatni. Musimy jeszcze pomóc BB i Starfire.

-To lećmy!

Całą trójka się obudziła. Cyborg wstał z łóżka i przyjrzał się przyjaciołom.

- To chodźmy.

Phantom ruszył przed nimi i wprowadził ich do pokoju Beast Boy'a. Od razu rzucił im się w oczy ogólny bałagan i właściciel pokoju leżący w środku swojego barłogu i zmieniający się w zwierzęta. Spał i wydawał z siebie nie artykularne dźwięki. Phantom podszedł do niego.

- Raven. Połóż dłoń na czole Cyborga.

Cyborg jakoś tak się do tego nie palił.

- Hej! Spoko chłopie! Po co to?

- Chcesz mu pomóc? Inaczej się nie da. Muszę przenieść twój umysł do jego umysłu a żeby to zrobić musze mieć kontakt fizyczny z żywą częścią twojego organizmu.

Raven położyła Cyborgowi dłoń na czole a drugą kładąc Phantomowi w jego dłoni. Ten położył drugą na czole BB i wpadł w jego myśli.

Powiernicy zbliżali się do BB i przeładowywali broń na tryb śmiercionośny. Jak dotąd strzelali w niego ładunkami obezwładniającymi. Już nawet przemiana w muchę mu nie pomagała w ucieczce. Nagle obok niego pojawili się Raven, Cyborg i Phantom. Cyborg włączył swoje działko i zaatakował z całej siły w dowódcę oddziału. Phantom odezwał się do Raven:

- Twoja moc jest tutaj bezużyteczna. Spróbuj pomóc BB a my się zajmiemy Powiernikami.

Nagle piątka Powierników znikła a w miejscu dowódcy stał Demiurg.

- Zniszczę was!

Raven akurat uporała się z odklejeniem BB od ściany. Było to wyjątkowo trudne, bo pozostawał pod postacią ośmiornicy. Nie mógł się zamienić w człowieka.

- Cyborg! Tym razem to Demiurg jest źródłem kłopotu a nie lęk BB.

- To znaczy? Nie rozumiem cię Phantom!

- Skop mu tyłek, ale porządnie!

- No to, to ja rozumiem ziom!

Cyborg Miał wypalić do Demiurga, gdy ten powiększył swoją szczękę i zaczął krzyczeć piskliwie niezrozumiałe słowa do dwójki tytanów. Nawet Raven i BB którzy stali jakieś sto metrów od zajścia nie mogli opanować bólu świdrującego mózg. Phantom padł obok Cyborga.

- Masz może zestaw nagłaśniający wbudowany w pancerz?

- W takiej chwili pytasz o muzykę?

- Nie o to chodzi! Włącz jakąś piosenkę i spróbuj go zagłuszyć!

- Ale jaką? Mam ich od groma!

- Byle którą! Niech komputer wybierze i dawaj pełen regulator.

Cyborg włączył piosenkę a z jego naramienników wydobyły się na światło dzienne głośniki. Nagle Demiurg przestał krzyczeć. Słyszał piosenkę, która sprawiała, że czuł się okropnie. Straszne wspomnienia związane z ta piosenką. Padł na kolana i chwycił się za głowę. W głowie dudniły mu słowa: Are you Sleeping? Are you Sleeping! Brother Jack! Brother Jack!

- NIEEEEEE!

Rozpłynął się w chmurze czarnego dymu. Cyborg skończył odtwarzać muzykę i schował głośniki.

- Pokonała go ta dziecięca piosenka?

- Najwyraźniej się jej boi. Już mamy na niego broń.

- To została nam jeszcze tylko Starfire.

Popatrzyli na koniec ulicy. Raven prowadziła pod ramię ledwo idącego BB. Był już w ludzkiej postaci i starał się uśmiechać. Widać było ze był o krok od śmierci. Po chwili połączenie telepatyczne skończyło się a czwórka ruszyła do pokoju Starfire.

Starfire rzucała się w łóżku podobnie do całej reszty. Wszyscy rutynowo podali sobie ręce i złapali Cyborga za czoło. Phantom położył dłoń na czole Starfire i cała czwórka zamknęła oczy. Raven otworzyła je po chwili nie czując żadnej różnicy.

- I co?

- E... Ekhem... Nie mogę wejść do jej umysłu. Demiurg musiał postawić blokadę... Po prostu nie mogę jej przebić.

- I co teraz?

- Muszę skontaktować się z Robinem.

- I co dalej?

- Jest już tylko jedna możliwość powstrzymania Demiurga przed zabiciem jej: jego katalepsja.

- Więc kontaktuj się.

- To daj na chwilę spokój BB. Muszę się skupić.

Robin biegł po korytarzach więzienia. Był właśnie w skrzydle szpitalnym. Położył kilkoma uderzeniami swojej laski kilka Ghuli powstałych z policjantów i więźniów i ruszył przed siebie. Przechodził przez magazyn z lekami, gdy usłyszał głos w głowie.

- Robin? To ja Phantom!

- Co robisz w mojej głowie?

- Musiałem ci w ten sposób przekazać wiadomość. Demiurg postawił blokadę i nie możemy pomóc Starfire. Teraz możesz już tylko wprowadzić go w stan katalepsji.

- Ale jak?

- Gdzie jesteś?

- Skrzydło szpitalne więzienia.

- Poszukaj takiej pomarańczowej substancji z opisem Katatonia react 01. To wprowadza okresowo w stan Katalepsji. Jeżeli wpakujesz mu tak z pół fiolki do gęby, to możliwe ze na bardzo długo pozostanie Kataleptykiem. Przynajmniej do czasu wynalezienia sposobu na kontrole jego umysłu.

- Okej! Znalazłem!

- Jeszcze jedno! Wiemy już, co go osłabia.

- Co takiego?

- Znasz może piosenkę „Panie Janie"? Jej brzmienie go obezwładnia. Użyj go dopiero w ostateczności, gdy już się z nim spotkasz. Inaczej gotowy uciec. Leć już. Starfire na ciebie liczy.

Phantom usiadł obok Starfire i wyjął z pół płaszcza strzykawkę z zielonym płynem. Igła zaświeciła złowieszczo.

- Co... CO ty chcesz z tym zrobić?

Beast Boy spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. Płyn musiał wywołać w nim jakieś dziwne skojarzenia.

- Wiesz co? Mam zamiar ją ukatrupić! A tak na serio... To roztwór z endorfiny i kilku ziół leczniczych. Nie będzie odczuwała bólu. Przytrzymaj ją Cyborg, bo może jej się stać krzywda jak źle się wbiję.

- A ty wiesz jak zbudowani są Tamarańczycy? Myślisz że wiesz gdzie musisz się wbić?

- Zaufaj mi. Ja to wiem.

- Skąd niby?

Cyborg chwycił ją za nadgarstki i rozprostował na łóżku. Miała duży potencjał fizyczny i Cyborg ledwo ją utrzymywał. Phantom zgrabnie wybrał miejsce pod pachą i wbił delikatnie igłę.

- Powiedzmy że to dar od Boga.

- Co takiego?

- Nieważne. Nie zrozumielibyście.

Skwitował pytające spojrzenia BB i Cyborga. Raven odwróciła wzrok.

Od Boga... Też mi wymówka! Jakiś naukowiec na nim eksperymentował a on to nazywa to darem od Boga, Raven czuła jak narasta w niej złość. Starała się ją opanować, ale oburzenie Phantomem jej nie przeszło. Sama nie wiedziała czemu się na niego tak oburzyła. Może to że nazywał przez to zimnokrwistego i szalonego naukowca bogiem. Znów popatrzyła na cała scenę, tym razem z oczami całkowicie ukrytymi w cieniu kaptura. Phantom wyjął strzykawkę i pstryknął palcami. Plastik rozpłynął się w powietrzu w chmurce białego dymu. Sztuczka zrobiła wrażenie na BB i Cyborgu. Starfire przestała się szamotać a jej oddech wyrównał się. Był jednak wciąż niespokojny.

- I co teraz?

Raven podeszła do Gwiazdki. Phantom nie omieszkał opowiedzieć na jej pytanie:

- Nic. Teraz pozostaje nam już tylko modlić się żeby Robinowi się powiodło.

- I nic nie zrobimy?

- Nic nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić... Teraz wszystko w rękach Robina i Boga.

I znowu z tym Bogiem. Naukowca traktować jak Boga, Raven starała się ukryć swoje oczy by nie okazywać żadnych oznak oburzenia. Phantom spojrzał na nią a jego oczy zabłysły na czerwono. Czuła jakby przez mały momencik, przez ułamek sekundy znów był w jej umyśle. To uczucie nawet jej się spodobało. Było miłe.

- Raven... Ten naukowiec był szatanem. Bóg już go osądził, więc nie osądzaj go ty.

Raven usłyszała to w myślach. Cyborg i BB przez chwilę się zastanawiali, dlaczego Phantom patrzył tymi oczami na nią. Raven zmieniła zdanie o nim. Widać inaczej to interpretowała niż powinna. Phantom zamknął oczy i pogrążył się w modlitwie. Całą trójkę tytanów zdziwiło żegnanie się znakiem krzyża i składanie rąk.

Robin bił się z Ghulami. W zasadzie to byli to zahipnotyzowani policjanci w swoich kombinezonach, ale to nie sprawiało mu różnicy. Każdy, kto chciał go uderzyć był mu wrogiem. Biegł ciasnym korytarzem i wywijał swoją laską tak by wygrzmocić nią w największą ilość wrogów. Wreszcie policjanci musieli się zorientować, że atakowanie go pięściami i nogami jest bezskuteczne, ponieważ chwycili za broń. To tym bardziej im nie pomogło. Robin doszedł już do końca korytarza i kopniakiem rozpłaszczył jednego z policjantów. W tym pomieszczeniu on był ostatni. Popatrzył na czerwoną szybkę hełmu. Zobaczył w niej oczy Demiurga. Zdjął mu pospiesznie hełm i ujrzał twarz zwykłego mężczyzny w wieku około dwudziestu lat.

- Ale jak?

Popatrzył na rozbite kawałki szkła na ziemi. W każdym z osobna mieniły się twarze Demiurga.

- Śmiało! Im jesteś bliżej tym lepiej mi idzie. Mogę kontrolować twój umysł bez snu. Szkoda tylko, że jesteś zbyt silny żeby zamienić cię w Ghula... Ale siłę da się obniżyć... śmiało! Doktor już na ciebie czeka!

Robin grzmotnął podkutym butem w rozbite szkło i ruszył do następnego pomieszczenia.  
Blok więzienny był nadzwyczaj cichy. Więźniowie nie hałasowali, nawet nie przekrzykiwali się nawzajem jak to zwykle robili, gdy Robin doprowadzał tu jakichś przestępców. Sala więzienna przypominała mu te, które widział na starych amerykańskich filmach. Miała dwie kondygnacje i pomost ponad pierwszą, który prowadził do wyższych celi. Podszedł do biurka strażnika i wyjął listę. Demiurg był przetrzymywany w celi 303. Przyjrzał się numerom na celach. Po jego lewej była numer jeden. a po drugiej była numer dwa. Musiał więc przeszukać trochę tych cel. Podszedł do pierwszej. Więzień leżał w niej na podłodze i oddychał nierównomiernie. Rozejrzał się po innych. W nich więźniowie również leżeli na ziemi, niektórzy na pryczy. Nagle usłyszał coś w rodzaju syku przemieszanego z sapnięciem. Odwrócił się za siebie i zdębiał.

- Rombie!

Joe Rombie stał przed nim. Zamiast twarzy miał czaszkę z dziurą w czole; była pokryta jakąś zielonkawą substancją, która nie była na pewno skórą. Jego mundur wydawał się jeszcze bardziej postrzępiony niż wtedy, gdy Tytani pomagali Powiernikom go powstrzymać. Z zębów pokrytych krwią Robin wywnioskował, że Rombie przed momentem posilił się jednym z leżących w korytarzu. Obok Robin wyrósł Demiurg.

- Pan Rombie jest ciekawą postacią. Jest martwy i nie da się go zabić. Wystarczy zastąpić braki jakimś substytutem i znów działa. Nie myśli o niczym innym jak zabijaniu i jest w mojej mocy. Bardzo łatwo go kontrolować. Znalazłem go na dwa dni przed waszym spotkaniem ze mną.

Robin uderzył Demiurga w szczękę, ale pięść przez nią przeniknęła.

- Myślałeś że pojawię się tu osobiście? Panie Rombie... Proszę zaczynać!

Rombie wydał z siebie potworny syk i rzucił się na Robina. Ten odskoczył od niego na dziesięć metrów i rozłożył swój metalowy kij. Rombie skoczył na niego z pozycji leżącej i trafiłby w niego jak torpeda gdyby nie oberwał w szczękę od dołu. Robin musiał uważać, Rombie nie cofnie przed zabijaniem a już raz wytrącił mu broń z ręki. Rombie zrobił w powietrzu obrót i wbił stopy i dłonie w sufit. Jak pająk zszedł krusząc ściany i z pozycji poziomej znów skoczył na Robina. Ten zdołował go do ziemi. Rombie uderzając o ziemie był wystarczająco blisko Robina, więc złapał go za kostkę i rzucił z niewiarygodną siłą przed siebie. Podniósł się jednym skokiem i z szybkością, która niemalże dorównywała Flashowi, którego Robin widział nieraz w wiadomościach. Odbił się laską od podłoża i wyskoczył wysoko.. Rombie wydał z siebie przyćmiony pomruk i skoczył w powietrze. Robin oberwał w brzuch kopniaka z taką siłą, że gdyby nie zareagował od razu to złamałby sobie kręgosłup. Wbił swoją laskę w betonową kolumnę i wywinął na drugi pokład. Rombie wskoczył nieco dalej i przyjrzał mu się. Robin ledwo trzymał gardę a o ciężkim oddechu już nie trzeba wspominać. Rombie rzucił się na niego biegnąc jak pies i znów go uderzył, tym razem pięścią w szczękę. Robin uderzył o ścianę i zobaczył jak środek na Demiurga powoli stacza się w stronę odsłoniętej barierki. Złapał fiolkę i w ostatniej chwili zabrał rękę przed zębami Rombiego. Umarlak wbił zęby w podłogę i nie mógł ich wyrwać. Robin czuł, że Rombie może siew każdej chwili wyrwać wiec rozejrzał się. Cela, obok której teraz się znajdowali miała numer 303.

- Zmów paciorek Demiurg!

Robin podważył drzwi swoją laską i wyrwał je z zawiasów. Gdy miał już rzucić się na Demiurga, usłyszał zgrzyt i poczuł jak obleśne, zielone i spocone łapska zachodzą mu spod pach na tył głowy. Rombie założył mu chwyt i mocno go ściskał. Robin czuł, że jeszcze chwilę a zostanie pozbawiony rak i ze złamanym karkiem. Wpadła mu do głowy ostatnia deska ratunku: Zaczął wręcz krzyczeć:

- PANIE JANIE! PANIE JANIE! RANO WSTAŃ! RANO WSTAŃ!

Demiurg otworzył oczy a Rombie puścił Robina. Trup rzucił się do tyłu z saltem i tyle go było widać. Najwyraźniej Demiurg stracił nad nim kontrolę.

- Nie! To nie możliwe!

- WSZYSTKIE DZWONY BIJĄ! WSZSYTKIE ZDZWONY BIJĄ!

- Przestań!

Demiurg chwycił umywalkę i wyrwał ją ze ściany. Robin uchylił się przed rzuconym przedmiotem i kontynuował:

- DING DANG DONG! DING DANG DONG!

Demiurg rzucił się na kolana i przybrał swoją własną posturę, jednak nie ludzką postać. Robin podszedł do niego nie przestając śpiewać i złapał go za gardło. Wlał mu do ust zawartość fiolki i patrzył jak Demiurg skręca się w bólu i pada z nie przytomnym wyrazem twarzy. Przewrócił się na plecy a jego strój i czaszka znikły ukazując bezbronnego starszego człowieka. Robin podszedł do niego i pstryknął dwa razy palcami przed jego oczami. Żadnej reakcji. Otworzył swój komunikator.

- Tytani? Demiurg leży. Jak Gwiazdka?

- Chyba dobrze. Śpi jeszcze po moim środku uspokajającym, ale nawet się uśmiechnęła przez sen. Dobrze, że już się to skończyło.

Usłyszał głos Phantoma w odbiorniku. Odetchnął z ulgą i pomógł zbierać się policjantom. O dziwo, żaden z policjantów nie był martwy tak, więc Rombie nie pożywił się żadnym z nich.

Po zajściu skrzydło szpitalne wzbogaciło się o nowego pacjenta. Demiurg leżał na oddziale dla kataleptyków i patrzył nieprzytomnie przed siebie. Ręce miał rozrzucone w nieładzie a kołdrę naciągniętą pod pachy. Strażnicy co jakiś czas do niego zaglądali. Żaden z nich nie słyszał tego, co wydobywało się z ust Demiurga. Bełkot układał się w rytmiczne zdania:

- Rano wstań... wszystkie dzwony biją, wszystkie dzwony biją...

CHAPTER III: "Dark Secret"

Raven usiadła w pokoju wspólnym. Nawet Phantom gdzieś zniknął. Cała reszta po powrocie Robina poszła spać snem sprawiedliwych, ale ja nurtowała książka, którą znalazła. Rozejrzawszy się czy nie ma w pobliżu Phantoma, otworzyła książkę. Strony były białe. Nie wiedziała, o co może chodzić, gdy nagle z książki wyrosły dwie białe dłonie i wciągnęły ją do środka. Książka padła na stolik i zamknęła się.

Raven była zdziwiona tym, co zobaczyła. Była w jakimś pasażu, którego jedynym kolorem był biały. Nagle wyrósł przed nią ktoś dziwny. Był ubrany w biały płaszcz, ale tam gdzie Raven miała broszkę spinającą płaszcz, on miał jakąś małą tarczę z dwoma skrzyżowanymi szpadami. Był całkowicie łysy, nie miał nawet brwi. Jego oczy były całkowicie białe, pozbawione źrenic. Jego dwa metry wysokości przytłaczały ją. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Witam. Jesteś pierwszą poza właścicielem wspomnień istotą, która tu przybyła. Co chcesz zobaczyć?

- Ja? Ja nie...

- Nie chcesz? Mogę cię odesłać z powrotem, kiedy tylko chcesz.

Miał ciepły, beznamiętny głos.

-To znaczy... Chciałabym się czegoś dowiedzieć, o Phantomie.

- Phantom? My go tutaj nazywamy Artur.

- Jak?

- To jego imię, którego przestał używać. Wszyscy go tutaj tak nazywamy. On już nawet zapomniał, że tak się nazywał. Tutaj to wszystko mu wraca, ale na zewnątrz już tego nie ma. Czego dokładnie chcesz się o nim dowiedzieć?

- Nie wiem... Może to, dlaczego jest taki jak teraz?

- Tak... Ostatnio skopiował to wspomnienie do swojego umysłu. Ale mamy tu jego kopie... Po widzisz, stąd nie da się nic wymazać.

- Pokażesz, co masz pokazać?

- Jesteś zupełnie jak Artur. On też woli mieć wszystko wprost... Dobrze, więc. Będę twoim przewodnikiem.

Świat wokół Raven zawirował i stał się szary. Raven stała w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. Wokół powiewały biało czerwone flagi przemieszane z flagami USA. Rozglądała się po okolicy, ale nie mogła zrozumieć, co to za miejsce. Ona i jej towarzysz byli cali szarzy, pozbawieni jakiejkolwiek gamy kolorów poza czarno białą. Przewodnik wskazał palcem na jakiegoś chłopca, który stał w pierwszym rzędzie i salutował. Miał może siedem lat. Ubrany był w białą koszulkę i czerwone krótkie spodenki. Parada wojskowa niosąca flagi była rozweselona. Jeden z żołnierzy z biało czerwoną naszywką na ramieniu podszedł do uśmiechniętego chłopca i wziął go na ramię. Ich podobieństwo było do siebie uderzające. Raven dostrzegła na twarzy ojca, że jest wyjątkowo podobny do Phantoma, miał tylko bokobrody i czarny kolor włosów. Do tego zielony kolor oczu. Chłopczyk miał dokładnie tę samą karnację, co ojciec i jego kolor oczu, jak i kolor włosów.

- Czy ten żołnierz to Phantom?

- Nie. To dziecko to Artur.

- To dziecko?

- To jest jego najwspanialsze przeżycie spędzone z rodziną. On nawet nie pamięta imienia matki lub ojca.

- Ale dlaczego?

- TO już nie to, że zostawił je nam... Stracił tę wiedzę, kiedy... ale nie będę ubiegał zdarzeń.

Świat znów zawirował i Raven stała z przewodnikiem w jakimś ciemnym pokoju. W moment przed tym jak zniknął poprzedni obraz, zauważyła wielki budynek Empire State Building. Ciemność rozjaśniał płomyk świecy stojącej na stoliku, przy którym siedzieli mody chłopiec, w wieku około dwunastu lat i mężczyzna, którego Raven poznała przed momentem. Rozmawiali o czymś, wydawało jej się, że w języku rosyjskim, ale brzmiał nieco inaczej. Nie był taki szybki. Przewodnik stanął obok nich i tłumaczył, Raven:

- Artur pytał ojca, czemu jest żołnierzem i dlaczego pojechał na wojnę zabijać, skoro jest to niezgodne z prawem i z przykazaniami Boskimi. Ojciec odpowiedział mu, że nie jest dumny z zabijania, ale gdy chodzi o ochronę ludzi i ojczyzny, i gdy jest się żołnierzem, to bóg przebacza to. Odpowiedział mu też, że jest żołnierzem, bo nie jest wykształcony na tyle by być kimś innym, a musi przecież wyżywić rodzinę. Zaproponował mu, że pojadą do USA, kiedy tylko będzie okazja. Artur był tam już kilka razy i bardzo się ucieszył, bo tym razem miało to być na długo. Taka jest transkrypcja tej rozmowy na Angielski.

- Kim oni są?

- Byli kiedyś Polakami.

- Byli?

- Wszystkiego dowiesz się w odpowiednim czasie.

Świat znów zawirował przed oczami Raven i ukazał jej inne miejsce. Phantom jeszcze w ludzkiej postaci, mając może z piętnaście lat, biegł do jakiejś dziewczyny z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ona również biegła do niego uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Łąka rozbrzmiewała od łanów zboża. Raven wiedziała ze są teraz w USA. Patrzyła na to, co się dzieję i czuła jakąś dziwną złość. Gdy Phantom i dziewczyna dopadli do siebie, zaczęli się całować jakby byli małżeństwem.

- To obrzydzające.

- Mam kilka właściwości Artura... W końcu sam mnie stworzył... Wiem z twoich myśli, że jesteś raczej zazdrosna niż obrzydzona.

- Wypraszam sobie!

- Nie wypraszaj sobie, telepaty nie oszukasz!

- Przymknij się! Nic takiego nie miałam na myśli!

- W każdym razie nie musisz być zazdrosna. Artur w końcu niechcący wszystko zniszczył.

- Rzucił ją? Zdradził ją? Postanowił zostać księdzem?

Raven czuła jak ogarnia ja złość...

- Zabił ją...

- Co!

Przewodnik spuścił głowę a świat znowu zawirował im przed oczyma.

Raven stała na cmentarzu. Dookoła było ciemno a jedynym jej źródłem światła był przewodnik, który jarzył się na biało. Nad grobem stali Phantom i jego dziewczyna. Phantom ubrany w czarny garnitur przypominał teraz bardziej Wraith'a niż siebie. Dziewczyna ubrana była w czarny żakiet i marynarkę. Phantom położył kwiaty na grobie i przytulił jedną ręką swoją dziewczynę.

- Nie pamięta nawet jak się nazywała.

Raven spojrzała na nagrobek. Imię było dziwnie rozmyte, tak samo jak nazwisko. Jedyne, co pozostało to napis pod imieniem: Ukochany syn, Mąż, Ojciec, Żołnierz, Bohater. Była również data śmierci wyznaczona na rok dwutysięczny. Jego ojciec urodził się w 1967 roku. Nagle ogarnął ją smutek. Obok stał zasmucony Phantom, widać było, że chce płakać, ale nie może uronić ani jednej łzy. Była zupełnie bezsilna, gdyż w wspomnienia nie mogła ingerować nawet, jeżeli chciała.

- Dopiero teraz będziesz miała powód do smutku.

Raven spojrzała na Przewodnika. Wyciągał palec w jakimś kierunku. Nieopodal, obok grobowca z amerykańską flagą stał jakiś człowiek ubrany w piaskowe moro i z kominiarką na głowie. Przewodnik zabrał Raven na miejsce, w którym stał żołnierz i uruchomił dalszy ciąg wspomnień. Żołnierz mówił do siebie z Arabskim akcentem:

- Dla Allacha! Zabije tego, kto zrodził się z tego diabelskiego nasienia! Jego rodzina nie będzie już przeciwko Allachowi! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Na ten śmiech Phantom odwrócił się w jego stronę i ujrzał jak żołnierz wyjmuje pistolet z kabury. Celował w jego stronę. Raven nie wytrzymała i wykrzyknęła:

- Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

Nic się nie stało. Pistolet, który miał się w tym momencie rozpaść na części, dalej leżał w dłoniach żołnierza. Phantom Zasłonił swoim ciałem dziewczynę i przyjął strzał w szyję. Dziewczyna upadła obok niego a żołnierz nagle jakby się obudził z jakiegoś transu. Spojrzał z przerażeniem na leżącego trupa a potem na dymiący pistolet. Następnie z jeszcze większym przerażeniem padł na kolana i wycelował w bok swojej głowy.

- Na Allacha! Co ja zrobiłem!

Nacisnął spust i po chwili leżał martwy a jego mózg leżał obok jego czaszki. Raven patrzyła z przerażeniem na to, co się dzieje. Gdy chciała podbiec do Phantoma, świat znowu zawirował.

- Mówiłem ci, że to tylko wspomnienia. Nie możesz ich zmienić lub w nie ingerować... Wszyscy możemy tylko patrzeć. Patrz teraz.

Jakaś kobieta i dziewczyna Phantoma odchodziły z tego samego cmentarza, zaraz obok nagrobka ojca, znalazł się nowy z imieniem Phantoma. Nazwisko było zamazane, pozostała tylko data śmierci i jedno zdanie pod nazwiskiem: Najukochańszy syn.

- Na pogrzeb Phantoma przyszły tylko jego matka i jego dziewczyna. Obie bliskie załamania się po jego stracie. Ale wtedy Phantom nie powiedział ostatniego słowa.

Z nieba w grób uderzył dziwny blask, który przeszedł przez grób. Przewodnik położył dłoń na głowie Raven. Jej oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono i ujrzała Phantoma wychodzącego z grobu jak duch. Zrozumiała ze przewodnik pomagał jej coś zobaczyć. Phantom wyszedł z grobu i wyglądał nawet nie jak człowiek. Jedyne, co wskazywało na to ze był kiedyś człowiekiem to kontur jego ciała, który był niemalże przeźroczysty. Cała jego postać miała niebieskawą barwę i unosiła się nad ziemią. Tylko jego oczy zachowały zielony kolor. W tej postaci bardzo przypominał tego Phantoma którego Raven poznała w prawdziwym świecie. Phantom rozejrzał się dookoła i zamienił się w obłoczek dymu.

- Gdzie on poszedł?

- Myśli, że żyje jak dawniej... Poszedł pocieszyć matkę i dziewczynę. Niestety jego widok zabił dwie kobiety, które go kochały. Umarły z przerażenia. Od tamtej pory, Artur błąkał się po świecie dwa lata. Czas zupełnie stanął dla niego w miejscu i nie starzał się. Wiedział już, że jest duchem i duchem pozostanie. Czuł jednak, że to nie jest żadna kara, a dar od Boga. I tylko to pozwoliło mu zachować swoje wspomnienia, choć nie wszystkie. Aż nadeszła godzina w której zjawił się Profesor.

- Profesor?

Świat zawirował i ukazał Raven miejsce, w którym byli, ale w czasie północy. Phantom stał nad grobem swoich bliskich i patrzył się na niego z wyrazem twarzy, który sugerowałby chęć rozpłakania się. Nie uronił jednak ani jednej łzy. Nagle od strony grobowca, z którego strzelał żołnierz, wyszedł ktoś ubrany w biały kitel i z niebieskimi, świecącymi okularami na nosie. W ręku trzymał coś, co przypominało skrzyżowanie strzelby z odkurzaczem. Wycelował nią w Phantoma i wcisnął spust. Phantom jak jakiś kłębek dymu wpłynął do rury i zniknął na dobre. Świat znowu zawirował. Raven stała w jakimś białym i sterylnym laboratorium. Za stołem stał naukowiec w białym kitlu. Preparował jakieś urządzenie. Pod ścianą stało siedem pojemników. Sześć z nich miało rezydentów. W pięciu stały jakieś zjawy wyglądające jak czarne szkielety. Raven od razu poznała w nich sługusów Wraith'a gdyż zamiast oczodołów miały czerwone i jarzące się oczy. Wydawały się spokojne i pogodzone z więzieniem. W jednym z pojemników stała dusza Phantoma, nie mogąca się wydostać i walcząca z szkłem, z którego zrobiony był pojemnik. Naukowiec skończył wreszcie urządzenie i podpiął je do panelu kontrolnego pojemnika, w którym znajdował się Phantom. Phantom zaczął ryczeć jakby go zarzynali, ale pojemnik chłonął wszystkie dźwięki, jakie się z niego wydobywały. Dusza Phantoma zaczęła się pokrywać wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, które z kolei zasklepiły się w szarą zbroję i płaszcz. Kaptur zaskoczył na twarz Phantoma. Jego Włosy przybrały kolor czarny a oczy szary. Wstał i już nic go nie bolało. Patrzył na Profesora jak na dobroczyńcę.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze, panie Profesorze. Przepraszam za moje poprzednie zachowanie.

Raven nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Przewodnik wyjaśnił jej, że naukowiec ten nie był ani zły ani dobry. Po prostu Chciał dobrze a brał się za coś, czego ludzie nie powinni dotykać.

- Jak się nazywasz?

Phantom wyglądał na zamyślonego.

- Szara Zjawa.

- Ciekawe. Widzisz te pięć tam? One są inne niż ty... Niewypały. Wziąłem dla nich dusze przestępców. Nie wiedziałem o tym wcześniej. Wychodzi na to, że tylko ty wyszedłeś... Pewnie twa dusza należała do dobrego człowieka.

- Dalej należy.

- Tak... Ale masz w sobie trochę zła... Tak jak każdy człowiek. A ja muszę jakoś to zło odseparować żeby mój eksperyment był udany.

Szara zjawa został wypuszczony z pojemnika i przeszedł się dookoła sali. Popatrzył na zjawy za szybami. Wszystkie chciały go rozerwać na strzępy i rzucały się w szkło.

- Czy musi pan jeszcze nade mną eksperymentować?

- Ależ oczywiście! Przecież eksperyment nie spełnił się jeszcze do końca. Musisz jeszcze poczekać... W ciągu tygodnia skończę testy.

Raven spojrzała na Przewodnika.

- Szara zjawa był odzwierciedleniem Profesora. Ani zły, ani dobry. Nie miał w sobie nic z, Phantomem którego znasz i z Wraith'em którego też poznałaś. Doktor po tygodniu skończył testy nad ciałem Szarej zjawy. W tej postaci Szara zjawa był nieśmiertelny, ale miewał napady złości i agresji. Tym bardziej Profesor musiał odseparować z niej zło.

Świat wokół Raven zawirował i ukazał znowu laboratorium. Naukowiec podchodził do kontenera z Szarą Zjawą i wpisywał coś na panelu.

- Gotowy?

Zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Tak panie profesorze.

- No to wio!

Profesor wcisnął klawisz ENTER i patrzył, co się dzieje. Zjawa upadł na kolana i zaczął powoli przeczuwać jak coś z niego odpływa. Z całego jego ciała upływały ciemne barwy zostawiając tylko czarną kolczugę w niezmienionym stanie. Cała szarość i czerń wypłynęła w górę do pokrywy pojemnika i przepłynęła do siódmego kontenera. Zło Zjawy zaczęło formować Wraith'a. Ten wstał w swoim czarnym płaszczu i przyjrzał się pojemnikowi. Phantom wstał również i patrzył na to, co z niego wyszło. Wraith spojrzał na zjawy, które pod wpływem jego wzroku przybrał kaptury i płaszcze, które wyrosły z ich ciał. Zjawy w jakiś sposób zdołały zniszczyć pojemniki i dosłownie wylać się na podłogę przed naukowcem. Profesor z przerażenia chwycił swoją broń do chwytania dusz, ale ona nie zadziałała. Broń działała tylko na bezcielesne istoty. Szkielety dopadły go i przygniotły swoim ciałem. Kłębowisko dookoła niego położyło się na nim i zatrzęsło. Raven odwróciła wzrok. Dookoła leżały porozrzucane szczątki Profesora. Zjawy rozbiły pojemnik Wraith'a i wyciągnęły go na zewnątrz. Ten podszedł do pojemnika Phantoma i zaczął się śmiać. Phantom przeniknął przez wewnętrzną ściankę pojemnika i przez ścianę za nim i uciekł im. Wraith rozkazał Zjawom ścigać Phantoma, ale te go nie schwytały. Świat zawirował wokół Raven i znów znalazła się w pasażu.

- Ktoś chce panią zobaczyć...

- Co takiego?

Raven nie zrozumiała przewodnika. Przewodnik zniknął a w jego miejscu wyrósł Phantom. Emanowała w niego wściekłość tłumiona smutkiem i zawodem.

- Więc znasz już całą moją mroczną tajemnicę.

Raven widząc go poczuła ze coś ją złapało za serce. O ile lubiła nieraz czuć się smutno, tak teraz to jej doskwierało.

- Ja...

- Dlaczego zajrzałaś do tej książki?

- Nie wiem... To był moment i ja...

- I co teraz? Teraz straciłem już zupełnie szansę na normalne życie w waszej grupie... Wszyscy będą patrzeć na mnie jak na trupa. A tak próbowałem ukryć przed wami te tajemnicę... Nie jestem martwy, ale już przeżyłem raz śmierć. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Odejść od was?

- Ja... Ja nikomu nie powiem...Przecież już tyle trzymałam w tajemnicy to że nie posiadasz pierwszego ciała.

- I co z tego? Teraz jeszcze może dojść do tego, że będziesz się zamartwiać czy mnie nie zraniłaś. Wiem, że to nie w twoim stylu, ale masz sumienie i widziałem i czułem, że czasami ci ciążyło.

- Nie martw się.

- Czym?

- Zawarliśmy przyjaźń... Nie pamiętasz? Tej nocy, w której chciałeś oddać siew ręce Wraith'a. Mam jeszcze problem z zaufaniem ci, to twoje nagłe zniknięcie, kiedy biliśmy się z Demiurgiem...

- Byłem w kościele.

Raven zamurowało. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć.

- Przykro mi, że zawiodłem twoje zaufanie.

- Nie zawiodłeś. Teraz je jeszcze umocniłeś.

- Słucham?

- Już wiem ze mogę na ciebie liczyć. Byłam pierwszą osobą, której dziś pomogłeś.

- Rozumiem, jednak...

- Czy jeżeli obiecam ci, że nie będę się zamartwiać bez potrzeby i nigdy nie powiem o twojej tajemnicy to przestaniesz się dąsać?

- Widzę że zaczęło cię to dąsanie moje denerwować. Dobrze. Umowa stoi.

- Mogę wyjść z tej książki?

- Ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem.

- Jakim znowu?

- Pod takim ze już nie będziesz jej otwierać? Dobrze?

- Zgoda.

Wyszli z książki i znaleźli się obok siebie na kanapie.

- Myślę, że to początek lepszej przyjaźni.

Phantom uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie i podał rękę by pomóc wstać z kanapy. Zgodziła się sobie pomóc i wyszła z pokoju. Na odchodnym odważyła się jeszcze powiedzieć: Dobranoc. Phantom schował książkę ze wspomnieniami pod płaszcz i wytworzył swoje iluzje. Jego osobowości, za wyjątkiem Leniwej i Chamskiej, budowały pomnik ukazujący Raven. To miał być hołd dla niej w jego umyśle.


	4. Adnotacja

UWAGA! CZYTAĆ OD 4 ROZDZIAŁU!

Przeczytać koniecznie!

Nie tyle fic, co spis i przedstawienie postaci występujących w Phantomie, gdyż niektóre są wymiennikami z innymi autorami... Tutaj zamieszczam ich oryginalne biosy.

Autor: Ress'annah

Imię: Cassandra  
Nazwisko: Emerald  
Wiek: 15 lat  
Pseudonim: Crystal

Wygląd: Sama siebie określa jako wyblakłą. Ma białą skórę i szare oczy. Długie włosy, również białe nosi związane w kucyk na czubku głowy. Ubiera się w czarne dzwony i ciemnozieloną bluzkę z długimi rękawami. Jej jedyną ozdobą jest mały kawałek kryształu zawieszony na zwykłym rzemyku. Nigdy go nie zdejmuje. 

Moc: Crystal posiada moc zmiany swojego ciała w kryształ. W tej postaci jest bardzo odporna na ciosy i posiada zdolność częściowej regeneracji obrażeń zewnętrznych. Potrafi także tworzyć stalaktyty i stalagmity jakby z powietrza i kształtować je dotykiem dłoni.

Osobowość: Crystal jest bardzo szczera i bezpośrednia. Nigdy nie ukrywa swoich myśli. Jest także niezwykle cierpliwa i tolerancyjna. Zwykle jest radosna i pełna energii, jednak czasem zdarza jej się kilkudniowa depresja. W takiej sytuacji zwykle zamyka się w pokoju i słucha gotyk metalu. Uwielbia muzykę, umie grać na gitarze i pięknie śpiewa.

Historia: Niezwykła moc Crystal ujawniła się w czasie pożaru w którym zginęli jej rodzice. Dzieciństwo spędziła u kuzynki, której szczerze nie znosiła. Uciekła od niej i od tego czasu usiłuje znaleźć swoje miejsce we wszechświecie, jednak ma wrażenie, że nigdzie tak naprawdę nie pasuje.

Stosunki z Tytanami: Crystal dogaduje się ze wszystkimi, jednak najbardziej lubi Starfire, ze względu na jej pogodę ducha i Raven, która najlepiej potrafi zrozumieć jej potrzebę samotności i zmienne nastroje.

Autor: Fala

**Imię:** Fala/Jessica  
**Nazwisko:** Prawdziwe nazwisko jeszcze nie ujawnione, klan rodowy Carron  
**Wiek: **Około 15-17  
**Pochodzenie:** Ziemia  
**Moc:** telepatia (jest to zarazem najpotężniejszza z jej umiejętności), przemiana w wilka lub jastrzębia, telekineza, przenoszenie się w wybrane miejsce za pomocą umysłu (wszystkie umiejętności poza telepatią w stanie szczątkowym- zbyt długie korzystanie z nich prowadzi do wycieńczenia organizmu.  
**Wygląd:** oko lewe koloru szmaragdowozielonego, prawe czarne (niegdyś również zielone). Niska i bardzo drobna. Czarne włosy do połowy pleców najczęściej rozpuszczone, blada.   
**Ubiór: **Najczęściej zwykłe ciemne jeansy, czarna bluza z długim rękawem z tajemniczym czerwonym wzorkiem układającym się w różę. Czasem w napływie wyśmienitego lub okropnego humoru ubiera krótką jasnozieloną sukienkę.  
**Znana rodzina:** Ari- mroczna matka, Sael- mroczny brat, Marika- córka krwi Saela Ojciec- imię i nazwisko dotad nieujawnione- łowca wampirów  
**Charakter:** Jest osobą pełną sprzeczności. W jednej chwili jest wesoła, w drugiej smutna. W jednej zapewnia kogoś, że jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem, by w drugiej próbować go zabić. Wbrew pozorom nie jest to obłuda. To ciąga walka dwóch równie silnych osobowości. Boi się zbliżać do ludzi nie chcąc by w okresach gdy kontrolę obejmuje gorsza strona zrobić im krzywdę, ale z drugiej strony bez ludzi usycha jak róża wyjęta z wody. gdy jest sama rozpaczliwie pragnie kontaktu z innymi, gdy z ludźmi- ma wrażenie ze się dusi. W gruncie rzeczy jest dobrą dziewczyną, ale choć świetnie potrafi panować nad swoim ciałem, nie można tego powiedzieć o umyśle. Brzydzi się pożywainia krwią, wiec za wszelką cenę stara się nie dopuścić do takeigo stanu, że jest to niezbędne, często określana całkowitą ignorantką przez to, ze w ważnych momentach, gdy inni nie są w stanie nawet logicznie myśleć ona ze spokojem coś je.   
**Historia:**Fala nie jest typową osóbką bez przeszłości. Wszystkie wydarzenia z jej życia są w jej pamięci, miejscu dla niej niedostępnym. Praktycznie nie zależy jej na oglądaniu przeszłości, za bardzo ceni sobie spokój. Wie jednak, że ojciec poprzucił ją zapewne w momencie, w którym dokonała się jej przemiana, nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że jego córka stała się tym co bezlitośnie tępi. W wieku 8 lat przygarnął ją dziwny człowiek sam siebie nazywający Dancer, którego pokochała całym sercem. Jedyne dobre wspomnienia pochodzą z tego okresu. 4 lata później jednak zniknąl tak nagle jak się pojawił. Jakiś czas snuła się po świecie próbując zarabiać jakoś na życie i próbując go nie stracić w ciągłych potyczkach ze starszym o ponad 300 lat bratem. Zawsze była ulubienicą mrocznej matki, czego on nigdy nie mógł jej darować, tak samo jak przynależności do klanu. Jakiś czas pomieszkiwała w rezydencji Ari ucząc się sztuki władania nad odruchami własnego ciała. Odeszła nie mogąc pogodzić się ze stawianym żądaniem wyzbycia się duszy. Tyle udało jej się wyciągnąć z zakamarków pamięci podczas chwilowej niedyspozycji "pasożyta"- jak określa swoją gorszą połowę. Najprawdopodobniej dawniej nazywała się Jessica...teraz jest Falą i nienawidzi gdy ktoś używa dawnego imienia. Jessica to również jedna z rezydentek jej umysłu- całkowite zaprzeczenie wampirycznej strony umysłu, odpowiedzialna za ludzkie zachowania. Ostatnim z mieszkańców jej umysłu jest tajemniczy Adam- odpowiedzialny za zachowanie spokoju i zimnej krwi. Najpóźniej sie zjawił, fala nie wie o nim praktycznie nic oprócz tego, ze często zawodzi i za nic nie cche jej opuścić. możliwe, że jego obecność jest zwiazana z Saelem, do którego jest niepokojąco podobny.  
**Uwagi: **Fala cierpi na lekką pirofobie, która jednak odzywa się tylko w chwilach gdy jest otoczona przez ogień. Jest półwampirzycą, może przemienić się w wampira pełnokrwistego, jednak nie moze bez profesjonalnej pomocy (której osiągnięcie jest i tak dal niej niemożliwe)wrócić do postaci człowieka. Nie zależy jej jednak ani na jednym ani tym bardziej na drugim. Jest bezpłodna. Proces dojrzewania przebiega u niej prawidłowo, po tym okresie zostanie przyhamowane przez wampirze zdolności samoleczenia. Moce w stanie szczątkowym nie rozwiną się nigdy. Zbyt długa pzremiana w jakieś zwierze wiażę się z nieodwracalnym pozostaniem w tej postaci, a w rezultacie także do psychicznej przemiany w zwierzę. Dlatego przybiera tylko dwie formy-zwierząt , których pstchikę zna najlepiej, wie bowiem, ze jeśli zmieni się w przypadkowe zwierze, ktorego umysłu nie rozumie przybranieludzkiego kształtu moze być utrudnione. Oddychanie nie jest u niej odruchem bezwarunkowym. musi o tym ciągle pamiętać, gdy wykonuje inne czynności, więc tylko w czasie snu nie musi się martwić, że zapomni zaczerpnąć powietrza. Z chwilą gdy przypadkowo odetnie sobie dopływ tlenu, przestaje żyć, ale nie istnieć, po prostu wtedy górę nad nią bierze ta strona, która nie potrzebuje oddychać by żyć. Cały proces mija, gdy uda jej się przypomnieć sobie o oddychaniu. Ma alergię na czosnek, nie lubi niczego związanego z chrześcijaństwem, jednak przez jej ludzkją stronę woda święcona nie jest w stanie zrobić jej krzywdy. Zbyt długie wystawianie się na słońce grozi oparzeniem. Lekkie rany typu złamania czy otarcia po kilkunastu czasem kilkudziesięciu minutach znikną, poważniejsze wymagają pomocy z zewnątrz.

Autor: Ress'annah

Imię: Kimberly  
Nazwisko: Andrews  
Pseudonim: Negative  
Wiek: 16 lat

Wygląd: Wysoka i chuda. Blada cera i czarne, kręcone włosy. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy, w czasie używania mocy stają się czerwone. Ubiera się wyłącznie w czerń i biel. Zwykle nosi czarne biodrówki i biały top. Jej buty sięgają kolan i są białe z czarnymi sznurówkami. Jako dodatki nosi białe kolczyki w kształcie kółek i czarną bransoletkę z koralików. (wzorowane na moim avku)

Moc: Negative wchłania ludzkie emocje, takie jak gniew czy nienawiść. Im więcej ich wchłonie, tym silniejsza, szybsza i zwinniejsza się staje. Wtedy może także latać, czy z rąk strzelać czerwono-czarnymi błyskawicami. Jednak jeśli wchłonie za dużo emocji, może stracić nad nimi kontrolę. Wtedy zaczyna atakować najsilniejsze źródło emocji, bez względu na to, czy to wróg, czy przyjaciel. Wadą jej mocy jest także to, że wykorzystywanie cudzych emocji okropnie ją osłabia. W skrajnych przypadkach może stracić przytomność na kilka dni.

Charakter: Z powodu swojej mocy stała się samotniczką. Zwykle zamyka się w swoim pokoju, wychodzi z niego bardzo rzadko. Nie potrafi odnaleźć się w grupie, jest bardzo nieśmiała i łatwo ją zranić. Interesuje się fantastyką, często ucieka w świat książek. Pisze dużo smutnych wierszy. Lubi też słuchać muzyki (ale bez przesady).

Historia: Jest sierotą, została jednak adoptowana, a jej dzieciństwo było nawet szczęśliwe. Do czasu, gdy podczas kłótni z przybranym bratem ujawniła się jej moc. Prawie go wtedy zabiła. Przerażona tym wszystkim uciekła z domu. Przez długi czas próbowała zyskać kontrolę nad swoją mocą, jednak nie do końca jej się to udało.

Stosunki z TT: Nooo kogo by taka osoba mogła lubić Raven, oczywiście. To jedyna osoba, która rozumie, jakim ciężarem dla Kimberly jest jej moc. Bardzo lubi też Bestię, który zawsze usiłuje ją jakoś rozbawić. Co do reszty, to Robin ją onieśmiela, Gwiazdki nie potrafi zrozumieć, a z Cyborgiem nie potrafi się dogadać.

Autor: SamirDuran

Imię: Resqshielar dla przyjaciół Sheila co stanowi część jej pełnego imienia.  
Nazwisko: Kasta wojowników u nich nie uzywa sienazwisk  
Wiek: 16 lat  
Pseudonim: Angel

Wygląd: Blada cera, prawe oko sztuczne, ma kreski dochodzące do źrenicy. Kolor oczu: seledynowy, kruczoczarne, krótkie, matowe włosy. Pod lewym okiem ma niebieski pasek biegnący aż do brody. Na plecach ma śnieżnobiałe ptasie skrzydła. Nosi Tanagariański mundur z czarnym kombinezonem, niebieskim pancerzem i złotymi ornamentami oraz hełmem. Nosi zawsze Tanagariański młot bojowy przypięty do paska.

Moc: Angel nie posiada żadnej nadzywczajnej mocy poza nieco ponad przeciętną siłą i zdolnościa latania.

Osobowość: Angel uważa sieza mistrzynię bezpośredności. Stara się zachowywać słodko i bycdla wszytkich miła, ale gdy ktośjązdenerwuje to nie ręczy za siebie i za rzucane przez siebie ciężarówki czyli jest normalna dziewczyną Jest zauroczona Phantomem co on nie przyjmuje zbyt mile.

Historia: Angel urodziła siena Tanagarze, planecie zamieszkanej przez ludzi z anielskimi skrzydłami. Jakoze urodziła siew kaście wojowników, była szkolona na żołnierza od dzieciństwa. W wieku czternastu lat, sierżant Richiter rozkazał jej zabic z zimną krwią bezbronnego członka wrogiej rasy. Ta chciała honorowo się z nim bić i za to została wrzucona do karceru a jej przeciwnika zastrzelono. Po wyjściu z areztu Angel stwierdziła ze nie może życ dalej słuząc takiemu człowiekowi, więc ukradła swój mlot i uciekła na Ziemie. Błąkała siedwa lata aż wreszcie spotkała tytanów. Dołączyła do nich na zasadzie honorowego tytana. 

Stosunki z Tytanami: Angel stara się być miła dla wszystkich ale wzbudza zawsze niechęc Raven. Jest zakochana w Phantomie jednak raczej bez wzajemności. DO reszty tytanów czuje respekt i przyjaźń takasamą jaką oni darzą ją.

Autor: Ress'annah

Imię: Amna  
Nazwisko: Carter  
Wiek: 17 lat  
Pseudonim: Shady

Historia: Shady pochodzi z najwyższych kręgów złodziejskiej arystokracji. Rodzice od dziecka przyuczali ją do zawodu złodzieja. W wieku 15 lat zdecydowała się odejść. Okradła rodziców i uciekła z domu. Przez 2 lata wędrowała z miasta do miasta wykonując trudne zlecenia, aż w końcu trafiła do „Miasta Tytanów".

Osobowość: Shady jest całkowicie nieprzewidywalna. Kieruje się osobliwym kodeksem honorowym. Swój fach traktuje jako swego rodzaju „sztukę". Jest bardzo niezależna. Nie znosi, gdy ktoś usiłuje ją ograniczać. Uważa się za najlepszego złodzieja na świecie 

Moce: Nie posiada. Wszystko zawdzięcza ciężkim treningom i nauce. Jest niezwykle szybka i zwinna. Doskonale zna się na elektronice i sama konstruuje swój sprzęt.

Wygląd: W cywilu wygląda jak każda zwyczajna dziewczyna. Ma krótkie, nie sięgające ramion włosy, koloru ciemnobrązowego. Jej twarz jest pociągła, o regularnych rysach. Jedyne, co ją wyróżnia, to oczy. Są duże, w kształcie migdałów o dziwnej, zielono-turkusowej barwie. Dzięki treningom ma szczupłą i umięśnioną sylwetkę.  
W czasie akcji nosi obcisły, lecz nie krępujący ruchów, czarny kostium. Wszędzie ma wszyte niewidoczne kieszenie, w których chowa sprzęt i małe łupy. Nosi także maskę, zakrywającą całą twarz, z wyjątkiem oczu.

Autor: SmirDuran

Imię: Wladimir  
Nazwisko: Petrov  
Wiek: 17 lat  
Pseudonim: Sludge  
Rodzina: Rodzicie-nie żyjąumarli w czasie ataku na miasto, Młodszy Brat pseudo – Kaukaz i starsza siostra pseudo Ural.

Wygląd: Czarne włosy, niebieskie tęczówki, 185 wzrostu 1/3 głowy mniej od Phantoma. Nosi na co dzień mundur Armii Związku radzieckiego, jednak bez sierpów i młotów pamiątka po dziadku – admirale i czapkę oficerską. Podczas używania swojej mocy mundur się wchłania i jego ciało pokrywa się czarną substancją raczej siew nią zmienia na głowie wyrastają dwa tępe rogi a oczy świecą na czerwono. Nie ma w tej postaci ust, chyba że je wykształci.

Moc: Sludge potrafi zmieniać swoje ciało w czarną substancję. Pod tą postacią jest zmienno kształtny. Potrafi przemieniać swoje ciało w cokolwiek co nie obniżyłoby jego spoistość molekularną. Jednocześnie może zmieniać swoje kształty, może się stać kałużą, wężem, kimś innym. Nie potrafi kopiować mocy, ale wszystko inne jest w stanie skopiować. Jego ulubioną postacią jest jak on sam ją nazywa: Metamorf patrz opis wyglądu. Jest wtedy nadludzko szybki i silny. Tajną bronią jest jego atak feromonowy, który stosuje jedynie w ostateczności wyjątkowo śmierdzi lub wytwarza feromony usypiające.

Historia: Sludge jest uchodźcą z miasta Syberii, która pewnego dnia zostało zaatakowane przez niezidentyfikowanych ludzi w seledynowych kombinezonach. Jest głęboko związany z Białą Armią Skorpiona. Kiedy wraz z rodzeństwem został zostawiony na pewną śmierć, pojawili się Biało Armiści i przygarnęli ich. Zabrali ich do USA, w którym z kolei szkolono ich by walczyć z wrogiem. Z Armii uciekli najpierw jego Brat - Petr i Siostra – Natasha. Kaukaz, jak powiedziano Sludge'owi zginał w czasie akcji przeciwko wrogommieli to być tamci seledynowi żołnierze. A Natasha z kolei była bardziej ambitna od Gwardzisty i mówiąc prosto byłą kapitalistką. Do tego nienawidziła obu braci i ich męskiej solidarności. Sludge pozostał sam. Obecnie jest wolnym strzelcem, gdyż przebywa na urlopie. Ma czas do przemyśleń, gdyż niedawno w dziale projektów zarzuconych dojrzał dane seledynowych kombinezonó Biało Armistów. Z Tytanami spotkał się na początku pracując w Armii, jednak widząc Raven, zdradził Gwardzistę i pomógł Tytanom go pokonać. Nastęnie okazało się że Kaukaz też uciekł od Gwardzisty, jednak wojska nieprzyjaciele nie pozwoliły mu zabrać ze sobą brata.

Stosunki z rodzeństwem: Sludge kocha swoje rodzeństwo, jednak ma problem. Jego siostra go nienawidzi i chce go zgładzić. Z bratem są najlepszymi kumplami i razem są niemalże niepokonani. Kaukaz jako jedyny z rodzeństwa nie posiada mocy przemiany ciała w czarną substancję. Jego umiejętnością jest przemiana w maszyny najczęściej zamienia się w czołg typu kaukaz, skąd wziął się jego pseudonim. Siostra ma dokładnie taką samą moc, ale w przeciwieńśtwie do Sludge'a, ona używa ataku feromonowego dość nagminnie. Nie lubi walczyć, lubi jak robią to za nią jej „kukiełki". Uważa, żę rodząc się, Sludge ukradł jej miłość rodziców i bezczelnie skopiował jej moc.

Stosunki z Tytanami: Wladimir nie jest specjalnie zainteresowany tytanami. Przebywa z nimi wyłącznie dla Raven. Jego arogancja i bezpośredniość w próbach poderwania Raven wyprowadzają nieraz Arcanusa i Phantoma z równowagi, nie wspominajac już o Raven. Na domiar złego, jest oficjalnym zastępstwem Angel. Mimo że jest arogancki i bezpardonowy, stara się szanować resztę, a szczególnie Phantoma, jako że obaj są Słowianami a ci powinni siętrzymać razem.

Autor: Eldaron

Imię Łajet Masterson

Nick Star Men

Wiek ------

Rodzina Ojciec matka

Hobby perkusja gitara elektryczna ( chociaż klasyczną też nie gardzi ) 

Umiejętności Star Men potrafi władać wodą i ogniem z mieniać się w postać ognia i wody pod postacią wody umie się krystalizować zmieniać się w pare i rozpływać się pod postacią ognia potrafi latać i wystrzeliwać ze swojego ciała pociski samonaprowadzające

Star Men jest dziecię bogów jako niemowle został zesłany do skromnych mieszkańców mieszkających w Sydney o sfoich zdolnościach dowiedział się na koncercie rockowym gdy zaczeli puszczać efekty specjalne Star Men zaczą nimi władać po koncercie gdy poszedł do łazienki zmienił swoją postać najpier w postać wody a potem w postać ognia

Wygląd Star men ma czarne włosy postawione na żel i biaą skóre 

Uniform Star Men ma czarny kostium niebieskie rękawice niebieskie buty niebieską peleryne i niebieski pas

Charakter Star Men jest zazwyczaj duszą towarzystwa chociaż lubi chwile spokoju jak ktoś go mocno zdenerwuje wtedy wyładowuje na tym kimś całą swoją energię

Stosunki Star Men najlepiej dogaduje się z Robinem Raven i Beast boy'em

Brak na razie Biosu Arcanusa, więc strzeszczę go... Uciekinier ze świata, w którym ludzie czczą demony. Jego zadaniem miało być podbijanie naszego świata, jednak zbuntował się. Trafił pod strzechy jako pierwszy z całej grupy.

i Na razie to tyle Enjoy...


	5. Chapter IV: Krasniejy Fnosti Titany

CHAPTER I: „Red Scorpion atack"

Robin siedział przed ekranem i wczytywał się w wiadomości z obecnego dnia. Ekran komputera rozświetlał ciemność jego pokoju i ujawniał strony gazet poprzyklejanych do ściany. Czytał właśnie o kolejnych zuchwałych kradzieżach kryształów Sumatros popełnianych przez białą armię skorpiona. Jednocześnie był jeden raport o pojawieniu się Joe Rombiego i ścigających go Powierników. Oczywiście w żadnym artykule nie wspominano jak te dwie siły się nazywają. Jedyna nazwa stale figurująca w artykułach to Biała Armia Skorpiona. Ciągle pisano w gazetach, że Młodzi Tytani nie mogą powstrzymać ich kradzieży. Robin rozpamiętywał każdą porażkę. Biała Armia Skorpiona grasowała w mieście już od dwóch tygodni i za każdym razem, gdy wydawało im się, że powstrzymają napad, inna jednostka przeprowadzała napad na inne skupisko kryształów. Ciągle dołowało go to nadawanie na jego grupę i to, że dwa razy uciekł mu Gwardzista. Postanowił, że Tytani będą szli na akcje dwójkami, tak by móc powstrzymać więcej napadów. Ciągle irytowało go to wszystko i już miał wyłączyć komputer, gdy wyskoczył artykuł o pojmaniu Doktora Demiurga i przetransportowaniu go do zakładu dla zbrodniarzy „Arkham". Nie omieszkał włączyć wydruku. Po chwili strona z artykułem wisiała na honorowym miejscu na ścianie. Sam artykuł był już trochę stary i musiał pochodzić z archiwum, bo odbyło się to z pół roku temu. W tym czasie na pięć miesięcy opuścił ich Phantom. Był zmęczony ciągłą walką z Armią Skorpiona i musiał odpocząć. Na te miesiące jego miejsce zastąpił mag z innego wymiaru: Arcanus. Był moment spokoju, w którym Tytani mieli dwunastu członków, już po powrocie Phantoma. Trwało to miesiąc. Potem sześciu członków, w tym Arcanus rozeszli się po świecie w poszukiwaniu przygód. Tak przynajmniej sobie to tłumaczył Robin. Dwa miesiące trwał oględny spokój. Wracali do siebie po przeżyciach w kosmosie i częściowo tymi z ziemi. Jego wizyta w kosmosie miała w sobie również więcej goryczy niż się spodziewał. W końcu spędził dość długi w jego mniemaniu czas w kopalni Uranu. Jeszcze nie przeszły mu niektóre poparzenia. Teraz był już tak zdesperowany, że zaczął prowadzić osobistą wojnę z Białą Armią Skorpiona. Wyłączył laptopa i położył się na łóżku. Już po chwili rozległ się dźwięk komunikatora. Odebrał go. W komunikatorze widniała twarz Cyborga.

- Yo!

- O co biega?

- To gwardzista... Znowu zaczął. Tym razem atakuje w trzech różnych miejscach.

- Dobra! Podziel zespół. Ty i Starfire idziecie razem do punktu pierwszego a ja i BB idziemy do punktu numer 2. Raven i Phantoma poślij do punktu trzeciego. Zaraz tam będę.

CHAPTER II: „Warp Hole"

Raven i Phantom lecieli do wyznaczonego punktu. Ostatnio Robin przydzielał ich coraz częściej do akcji w parze i oni z całej szóstki przynosili najlepsze wyniki. Udało im się złapać już czterech z sześciu wcześniejszych złodziei. Tym razem mieli zadanie bojowe. Jeden z żołnierzy demolował centrum miasta. Nadlecieli na miejsce i zauważyli kogoś w białym kostiumie z wystającym z pleców metalowym ogonem i strzelającego z jakiejś wyrzutni do samochodów. Demolował miasto. Raven postanowiła, że wezmą go z zaskoczenia i wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłonie. Wypowiedziała zaklęcie:

- Azarath! Matrio...!

Nie dokończyła, bo przy żołnierzu coś wyłoniło się z czystego powietrza. To był jakiś robot w białych kolorach. o czerwonych konfiguracjach na rękach zupełnie jak u Cyborga i z szczypcami przyczepionymi do prawej ręki. Na czole miał namalowaną czarną Omegę a z pleców zwisał ogon. Spod czarnego wziernika hełmu łypało na nich dwoje czerwonych oczu.

- Sigma! To znaczy ze ten żołnierz to Gwardzista!

Phantom poleciał w stronę Sigmy. Ten wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń i rozwinął szczypce na drugą stronę. Phantom nie zdążył zareagować i oberwał soniczną wiązką skopiowaną od Cyborga. Uderzył obok Raven. Gwardzista dopiero teraz przerwał ostrzał. Sigma zniknął w powietrzu w podobny sposób jak się w nim pojawił. Raven pomogła wstać Phantomowi.

- Zaskoczył mnie skubaniec. Więc jednak go odbudował... i dał mu technologię Cyborga.

Gwardzista wycelował w nich z swojej wyrzutni.

- Wkrótce zginiecie!

- Nie liczyłabym na to! Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

Wyrzutnie rozebrało na kawałki. Gwardzista szybko zareagował i wygiął swój ogon na kształt bazooki. Zaczął kumulować jakąś dziwną wiązkę energii. Zdziwiło to o tyle Raven i Phantoma, że dotychczas, nawet ostatnio, jego broń strzelała niebieskimi wiązkami. Za nimi rozległ się dźwięk na modłę szelestu płaszcza. Z powietrza wyszedł Sigma z ogonem zgiętym i trzymanym tak jak to robił Gwardzista. Wiązka jednak była zielona. Zanim zdążyli się zorientować, obie wiązki wystrzeliły i dotknęły się jednocześnie, co prawda udało im się odskoczyć, ale biały wybuch energii pochłonął ich ciała.

Raven i Phantom stali na pustym chodniku. Opadł biały blask a im ukazało się jakieś miasto. Białe ściany wieżowców odbijały światło i dawały oświetlenie niższym partiom miasta. Dwójka przyjaciół stała na jakiejś długiej kładce znajdującej się nad ośmiopasmową ulicą. Na ławce obok widniał napis napisany zielonym sprayem: Gone with Red's! Victory to the U.S. Army!" Raven podeszła i podniosła puszkę. Rozejrzeli się jeszcze raz. Na lampach wisiały złote sierpy i młoty. Zdawało im się, że trafili do jakiegoś parku tematycznego na temat ZSRR, ale po chwili ich przemyślenia zostały rozwiane: w puszkę, którą trzymała Raven uderzyła kula wystrzelona z karabinu maszynowego. Dwóch policjantów w swoich kombinezonach stało przed nimi i celowało z karabinów nieznanego pochodzenia.

- Ale co jest? Przecież nic nie zrobiliśmy!

Raven urwała. Na klatkach piersiowych policjantów widniały czerwone naszywki z żółtymi literami: CCCP.

- Wniemanie! Wniemanie! Wandale! Kołodka uosiem!

Raven nie zrozumiała nic, co wykrzyknęli, ale Phantom od razu chwycił ją za nadgarstek i oderwał od prób zrozumienia rosyjskiego. Z boku kładki wyłoniły się dwa pojazdy poduszkowe i wycelowały w nich karabiny. Te były energetyczne. Phantom pociągnął Raven i skoczyli z kładki. Policjanci podbiegli do barierki w przekonaniu ze dwójka się zabiła. Ci jednak uciekali wzdłuż ulicy.

- Phantom? Masz jakieś pojęcie, co tu się dzieje?

- Zielonego! Musimy stąd znikać!

- A to, czemu? Uciekliśmy im!

- Nie koniecznie! Słyszałem jak wzywają posiłki. Ciężką artylerię.

- Rozumiesz Rosyjski?

- Tak. Kiedyś ci o tym opowiem. O ku...

Zatrzymali się i Phantom urwał w połowie słowa. Wzdłuż jednej z wąskich dwupasmowych ulic, w które skręcili jechała kolumnada czołgów z czerwonymi flagami zatkniętymi na wieżyczkach. Białe pancerze czołgów przypominały im te, które kiedyś widzieli, tylko nie mogli sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Z drugiej strony również nadjechały czołgi a powietrze wokół nich zaroiło się od żołnierzy ubranych w białe mundury w kroju moro i czerwone berety. W rękach mieli broń energetyczną a na plecach plecaki odrzutowe. Nagle ponad głowami Raven i Phantoma śmignęły dwa myśliwce bojowe o kolorze białym.

- Surrender now! Or be Destroyed!

Odezwał się z rosyjskim akcentem jakiś żołnierz dzierżący megafon.

- I co teraz Phantom?

- Wybacz, ale muszę to zrobić...

- Co?

Phantom przytulił ją mocno do siebie i zarzucił płaszcz na jej ciało tak, by zakrywał ich oboje. Płaszcz zamienił się w biały dym i dwójka tytanów znikła. Żołnierz z megafonem chwycił za radiokomunikator:

- Przeczesać miasto! Wprowadzamy stan gotowości militarnej! Wezwać Czerwonych Gwardzistów do pomocy i odnaleźć mi ich! Czerniev chce ich widzieć osobiście!

Phantom i Raven słuchali tego z pobliskiego zamkniętego sklepu odzieżowego. Czołgi przejeżdżały koło wystawy powodując dużo huku. Raven przyjrzała się im. Na wieżyczce poza flagą był jeszcze jeden ornament: Czerwony skorpion wyrysowany na jej burcie.

- Phantom! To jest Biała Armia Skorpiona!

- Wiem... Ale jak to możliwe?

- Nie wiem... Ale jesteśmy tu sami. Co my teraz zrobimy?

- Cóż... Szukają pary kapturników... Więc musimy zmienić nieco ubiór.

Kaptur Phantoma złożył się w kostkę i powędrował pod puklerz na klatce piersiowej. Zbroja po chwili przekształciła się w czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, spodnie w białym kroju Moro i trapery. Phantom wyjął z kieszeni spodni czarny berecik i założył go na głowę.

- A twoje włosy i oczy?

- Widzieli, że mam czerwone oczy a z twarzy nie widzieli niczego poza częścią od nosa w dół. To samo z tobą. Ale ty chyba się nie przebierzesz tak jak ja.

- Muszę sobie coś wybrać z tej wystawy.

Raven rozejrzała się po wystawie. Wzięła jakiś czarny prochowiec i kapelusz. Do tego wyszukała jakąś długą czarną spódnicę i weszła do przebieralni. Po chwili pokazała się Phantomowi już przebrana. Spodobała mu się nadzwyczaj w tym prochowcu. Raven wsadziła swój strój Tytanki do siatki na ubrania i spojrzała na Phantoma. Jej kamień Czakry został zgrabnie ukryty pod kapeluszem. Phantom po chwili również zmienił strój: na szary prochowiec, czarne spodnie i buty, bez kapelusza. Za to stworzył iluzję, która sprawiła, że jego włosy były kruczoczarne.

- Wyjdziemy tylnym wejściem i nikt nas nie rozpozna. Musimy tylko poczekać aż na ulicę wyjdzie troszkę ludzi.

- I co później?

- Myślę, że powinniśmy się schować za miastem. Widziałem tam góry. Stamtąd dopiero będziemy mogli się skontaktować z naszymi przyjaciółmi.

- Dlaczego?

- Znając Gwardzistę i jego armię to już na pewno włączyli urządzenia zagłuszające sygnał żebyśmy nie mogli się skontaktować z przyjaciółmi.

- To idziemy?

- Dobrze... Nie ma nikogo przed drzwiami.

CHAPTER III: „ Raven beyond her hearth"

Phantom i Raven szli powoli ulicami. Zapadł już wieczór a oni wciąż nie wyszli z miasta. Niektórych ludzi interesowała parka w prochowcach, ale nie odważyli się do nich podejść.

- Dlaczego oni nas omijają?

Raven nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego obcy ludzie uciekają przed nimi na drugą stronę ulicy lub odwracają wzrok. Phantom na chwile zabłysnął swoimi oczami przed kilkoma ludźmi, którzy już przechodzili na drugą stronę ulicy. Spojrzał na Raven.

- Dwójka to para. Trójka to już spisek. Wszyscy myślą mniej więcej to samo. Widać, że w tym mieście jest władza komunistyczna.

- Skąd tyle o tym wiesz?

- Kiedyś... Nie ważne...Opowiem ci przy okazji skąd znam Rosyjski. A teraz idźmy spokojnie i nie zwracajmy uwagi na żołnierzy.

- Jakich żołnierzy?

- Tych, co idą za nami. Patrolują, jak na razie nie zwrócili na nas większej uwagi. Nie odwracaj się, bo nas zatrzymają.

Raven powstrzymała ruch głową. Widać było, że obecność Phantoma jest tutaj jak najbardziej wskazana. Tylko on mógł ja ostrzec przed czymś takim. Doszli do wystawy sklepowej, na której stały telewizory. Przed ekranami zebrała się mała grupka ludzi, w tym żołnierzy i milicjantów, którzy wpatrywali się w wiadomości. Na ekranie pojawiały się jakieś rosyjskie napisy. Phantom tłumaczył je Raven w myślach:

- „Wiadomości z frontu: Waszyngton wzięty. Rząd USA ucieka do Teksasu. Mobilizacja sił na terenach dawnej Californi celem odcięcia drogi ucieczki rządowi. Nieoczekiwane wtargniecie sił Polskich i Hiszpańskich na tereny Moskwy-1."

Na ekranie pokazane były sceny z wtargnięcia żołnierzy w szarych mundurach z czerwonymi naszywkami na ramionach do białego domu. Wśród nich byli ludzie ubrani w białe zbroje z czerwonymi skorpionami na czołach i klatkach piersiowych. Kilku ludzi się popłakało patrząc na te sceny. Żołnierze i milicjanci zacisnęli zęby i pięści.

- „Lepiej chodźmy stąd Raven. Zanosi się na jakąś burdę a nam to nie w planie."

Odezwał się do niej w myślach. Za późno. Jeden z żołnierzy ostrzelał przejeżdżający czołg z swojej broni, co spowodowało harmider. Raven i Phantom w jakiś sposób uciekli niepostrzeżenie w uliczkę, ale okazało się, że jest ślepa. Przesiedzieli tu chwilę. Słyszeli strzały i wrzaski. Wymiana argumentów pomiędzy partyzantami a Rosjanami trwała tylko kilka sekund. Po chwili odjeżdżały już czołgi a żołnierze wracali z ulicy. Nagle w uliczce zjawił się milicjant i wycelował broń w Tytanów. Raven i Phantom stali akurat do niego plecami. Raven usłyszała tylko w myślach: Proszę, wymyśl coś. Milicjant nie podchodził. Wykrzyknął coś w dwóch językach:

- Kakaja robićne mi tutaj! What are you doing out here?

Raven niewiele myśląc zarzuciła ręce Phantomowi na szyję. Ten chyba zrozumiał plan i objął ją w pasie. Popatrzył na milicjanta i również odpowiedział mu w dwóch językach:

- Pragżojnymi być semi... Whe just want to be alone.

Milicjant opuścił broni odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Powiedział jeszcze na odchodnym w języku angielskim:

- Ci zakochani...

Phantom puścił Raven a ona złapała go za kołnierz i przyciągnęła do siebie.

- Nie chwytaj mnie tak nigdy więcej.

- Sama zaczęłaś. W każdym razie przepraszam... Nie miałem zamiaru cię urazić.

- Tylko żartowałam.

Jej ton wskazywał, że jednak nie. Wyszli w chwilę później na ulicę i skierowali się w przeciwną stronę do miejsca zamieszek. Phantom nawet zasłonił Raven widok by nie widziała, co zrobili partyzantom Rosjanie. Poczuła, że to przejaw jego troski o nią, którą coraz częściej okazywał. Trochę ją to złościło, ale w głębi duszy czuła, że to miło z jego strony.

Dwójka tytanów wreszcie wyszła z miasta. Byli już trochę daleko od przedmieści. Szli mostem. Wydawał im się jakby znajomy, ale nie mogli go sobie przypomnieć. Był cały biały i upstrzony czerwonymi gwiazdami oraz sierpami i młotami. Po ich lewej widzieli jakąś malutką wysepkę, na której spoczywała jakaś kupa gruzów. Widzieli jak barki zwożą tam inne gruzy albo je wywożą. Myśleli, że to wysypisko. Za mostem wyszli na polną drogę. Za miastem znajdowały się góry. Phantom podszedł do pobliskiego drogowskazu i zaczął czytać napis zapisany w cyrylicy. Raven stanęła obok niego i z głupią miną wpatrywała się w napis. Za nic nie mogła odczytać zapisanej na nim informacji. Nagle Phantom ugiął się pod swoim ciężarem i padł na kolana.

- Nie... To nie możliwe! To nie mogło się wydarzyć!

Raven położyła mu dłoń na lewym barku.

- Co tutaj jest napisane?

Phantom spojrzał na nią ze smutnymi oczyma.

- Tu pisze... Witamy w mieście Gotham... Nowej Stolicy Amerykańskiej Republiki Związku Radzieckiego...

Raven popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzeniem a zaraz potem na znak. Chociaż nie mogła go odczytać wiedziała, że Phantom nie robi sobie z niej żartów.

- Ale jak to możliwe?

Phantom wstał. Był ciągle załamany.

- Nie wiem...

Złapał się twarzy w miejscu swojego lewego oka. Poczuł w nim nagłe ukłucie.

- Co się stało?

- Coś czuję... Coś znajomego, ale jednak innego...

- Gdzie?

- Tam... W górach.

Wskazał palcem na pobliską górę.

- Muszę to zobaczyć.

Oboje polecieli w wyznaczone miejsce przebierając się w powietrzu.

Cyborg biegł przed siebie. Uciekał przed Sigmą i Gwardzistą. Wcześniej odpalili jakieś dwie wiązki w Starfire i spowodowali jej wyparowanie. Teraz po prostu się bał i starał się uciec przed nimi jak najdalej. Gdy dobiegł do swojego samochodu, w maskę uderzyła rakieta wystrzelona przez jakiegoś żołnierza z Armii Skorpiona. Samochód zmiotło z powierzchni ziemi i porozrzucało jego kawałki po całej okolicy. Cyborg przez chwile spojrzał na szczątki swojego samochodu ze łzą w oku, po czym uciekł od wystrzelonych wiązek dwóch napastników. Otworzył swój komunikator. Przy imionach Raven, Phantom i Starfire widniały napisy: Vanished. Znikli! Cała trójka znikła! Oni ich wykończyli, myślał chaotycznie.

- Bez walki mnie nie wezmą!

Wycelował swoje działo w Gwardzistę i odpalił. Gwardzista rozmył się w powietrzu i pojawił w miejscu, przez które przed momentem szła wiązka. Za sobą usłyszał trzepot płaszcza. Z powietrza wyłonił się Sigma i wystrzelił w Cyborga z zielonej wiązki. Przez pewien czas Cyborg stał nieruchomy. Później dołączyła do ataku jeszcze czerwona wiązka i Cyborg został zdematerializowany w białym wybuchu światła.

Cyborg wylądował w samym środku wojny. Zobaczył jak jacyś ludzie walczą ze sobą i gonią Phantoma i Raven po wielkiej Autostradzie. Miał nadzieję im pomóc i wystrzelić w kilku napastników z działka, ale usłyszał za sobą jakiś angielski głos z rosyjskim akcentem:

- Komandorze Cyborg! Czemu zmienił towarzysz konfigurację na niebieską?

Cyborg odwrócił się do policjanta w kombinezonie bojowym, z sierpem i młotem wymalowanymi na czole hełmu i z czerwoną naszywką CCCP na klatce piersiowej. Milicjant wyciągnął jakieś radio i krzyknął do niego:

- Wniemanie! Wniemanie! Uzurpator! Przyjęł wgląd Towarzysza Cyborga!

Cyborg nie zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Nagle z ulicy nadjechały dwa czołgi i niewiele czekając wystrzeliły do niego z dział. Odskoczył cudem od pocisków energetycznych i rzucił się pędem wzdłuż ulicy głównej, w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, w który uciekli Phantom i Raven. Myślał, że zgubił już pogoń, gdy usłyszał za sobą ryk silnika odrzutowego i w chwilę potem padł na ziemię zmieciony podmuchem. Dwa myśliwce przeleciały nad nim kolejno i zawróciły ponad miastem. Cyborg rozłożył swoje działo soniczne i wycelował w silnik jednego z nich. Komputerowy celownik pomógł mu wystrzelić. Silnik wybuchł a myśliwiec wyleciał w górę. Pilot drugiego myśliwca musiał się przestraszyć, bo wybił korkociąg w górę i zakręcił nad miastem. Pierwszy pilot katapultował się a zaraz po tym jego maszyna wybuchła zalewając ulicę i pobliskie budynki odłamkami. Cyborg zaczął biec dalej. Po drodze wywrócił jeszcze dwa czołgi. Wreszcie znalazł zaciszne miejsce: wskoczył do kanałów. Siedział w smrodzie i czekał aż wszystko się uspokoi. Słyszał jeżdżące czołgi i przelatujące nisko myśliwce. Wkrótce znalazł się pod studzienką i mógł spojrzeć, co się dzieje na górze. Dziura w krawężniku pozwalała mu na patrzenie pod kątem dziewięćdziesięciu stopni. Nieopodal stał ktoś ubrany w podobną do jego zbroi, jednak z czerwoną konfiguracją elektroniki. Podszedł do niego ktoś w czarnym mundurze i w czapce z czerwoną gwiazdką pod szeroką na rozpiętość barków rotundą.

- Towarzyszu Komandorze! Chciałbym zgłosić raport z ostatniej akcji.

- Proszę poruczniku Stukov.

Odezwał się jakiś metaliczny głos. Cyborgowi wydawał się znajomy. Z oświetlenia pobliskich ścian wywnioskował, że jest już późna noc. Obie postacie stały do niego plecami. Cyborg usłyszał jakieś ciężkie kroki. Widać Komandor odwrócił się w stronę porucznika, ale ten zasłaniał Cyborgowi widok.

- Słucham, towarzyszu poruczniku.

- Otóż dwoje zakapturzonych osób, które były rano przyczyną zbrojnej interwencji uciekły nam. Obie potrafiły lewitować. W chwilę potem zjawił się w pobliżu ktoś, kto wyglądał jak pan, jednak miał niebieską konfigurację pancerza i był bardziej ludzki.

- Pewnie jakiś Amerykaniec chciał się popisać tym, że potrafi mnie naśladować. Dwoje kapturników potrafiących latać powiadasz? Jak wyglądali?

- Może się pan tego dowiedzieć z taśm holograficznych pobranych od jednego z milicjantów ciężkiego wsparcia. Podobno zobaczył ich jako pierwszy. Byli to wandale, którzy wymalowali proamerykańskie napisy na ławkach.

- Na tej taśmie mówisz? Wiec nie jesteś mi już potrzebny.

- Co?

Cyborg usłyszał dźwięk swojego działka sonicznego, jednak jego ręka była na razie wyłączona. Klatkę piersiową porucznika przeszyło na wylot niebieskie światło i jego bezwładne zwłoki padły na ulicę. Nawet nie lała się krew, jego układy krwionośne zostały spalone. Cyborg z przerażeniem patrzył, kto był właścicielem działka. Był to on, jednak ubrany w zbroję i maskę, którą kiedyś zapragnął mu zamontować Fixit. Zły Cyborg miał do tego czerwoną konfigurację pancerza i broni. Podleciała do niego jakaś ruda dziewczyna okuta w metal. Na głowie miała wysoki hełm, z którego zwisały na plecy długie włosy. Na piersiach widniała czerwona gwiazdka. Zza niebieskiej szybki wpatrywały się w ciało porucznika zielone oczy. Brwi miała w postaci dwóch kropek.

- Starfire...

Wyszeptał Cyborg.

- Raven wróciła?

Zły Cyborg podszedł do stołu polowego rozłożonego na ulicy.

- Na to wygląda... Ale skąd wzięła Phantoma?

- W mieście zjawiłam się jeszcze ja, tylko młodsza... Wychodzi na to, że Raven sklonowała nas by się zemścić.

- Mścić się za to ze uczyniliśmy ten kraj lepszym. Nigdy nie zrozumiem tej dziewczyny.

- Ale jest jakaś taka dziwna. Na tym nagraniu widać, że ma granatowy płaszcz. Z tego, co pamiętam to nosiła inny.

- Wiem, że to dziwne. Będzie trzeba powiedzieć o tym Czerniewowi. Co z twoim klonem? Bo mój najwyraźniej też szwęda się po mieście.

- Pobiłam ją i zawiozłam do Arkham. Tam się nią zajmą jak należy.

- To dobrze. Dołącz do reszty żołnierzy i poszukaj mojej kopii. Ja będę szukał Phantoma i Raven.

Cyborg usiadł na rurze zawierającej prawdopodobnie przewody elektryczne lub odpływ ścieków. Otworzył pancerz na przegubie ręki. Teraz z kolei wyświetlacz mówił, że dostępni na komunikatorze są Raven i Phantom. Pod komunikatorem Starfire widniał napis: Disabled.

- Co tu się do jasnej cholery dzieje.

Zaczynał już nie wytrzymywać presji.

Phantom i Raven zaszli do jakiejś jaskini. Wejście było kiepsko zamaskowane jakimiś gałęziami i liśćmi. Raven odsunęła je swoim zaklęciem i popatrzyła na Phantoma.

- Czy to tutaj?

- Tak. To tutaj wyczułem to coś. Wchodzimy?

- Ty prowadź.

Phantom wszedł niepewnie a po nim Raven. Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń na wysokość twarzy. Zaczęła się świecić na biało oświetlając im drogę. Szli długo korytarzami i coraz bardziej zdawało im się, że błądzą. Wreszcie usłyszeli czyjś szloch. Głos musiał należeć do jakiejś dziewczyny. Phantom zobaczył światło wychodzące zza zakrętu i zgasił swoją dłoń. Raven stała coraz bliżej niego. Wolała nie być zaatakowaną w pojedynkę w takim terenie. Phantom podszedł do załomu i wyjrzał nad nim. W dużej grocie siedziała na olbrzymim kamieniu postać ubrana w biały świecący płaszcz. Szlochała dziewczęcym głosem i wydawało się im, że chowa twarz w dłoniach. Od jej frontu paliło się ognisko a niedaleko na jakimś płaskim kamieniu stały książki. Raven podeszła do Phantoma i wyszeptała:

- Co ona mówi?

- Głos jakby znajomy... Mówi, że odszedł i nie wróci. Że oddałaby wszystko żeby wrócił... Ale kto?

- Też nie wiem.

Phantom wstał a za nim Raven. Podchodzili cicho do postaci by jej nie przestraszyć. Nagle Phantom stanął na jakąś gałązkę i wywołał niemiły trzask. Postać wstała i zwróciła w ich stronę dłonie. Wykrzyknęła:

-Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

Raven stała osłupiała i patrzyła na równie zdziwioną postać i Phantoma lewitującego w powietrzu, pokrytego czarną aurą. Obie dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie i zdjęły kaptury.

- Ty jesteś mną!

Krzyknęły jednocześnie.

CHAPTER IV: "When old feelings become anew"

Obie Raven patrzyły na siebie z niedowierzeniem. Phantom wisiał ciągle w powietrzu i nie mógł się ruszyć. Raven w białym płaszczu wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną życiem, ale na widok Phantoma ożywiła się nieco. Postawiła go szybko na ziemi i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję podnosząc przy tym lewą nogę. Raven w granatowym płaszczu patrzyła na to z przerażeniem.

- Al...

Phantom nie dokończył. Biała Raven wycisnęła na jego ustach pocałunek. Po chwili ze zdziwieniem oderwała twarz od jego twarzy i patrzyła na niego. Phantom nie odwzajemnił jej pocałunku. Raven, która przybyła tu z Phantomem ledwo, co wyszła z odrętwienia. Czuła się dziwnie widząc siebie samą w takiej scenie. Biała wpatrywała się coraz głębiej w oczy Phantoma. Ten nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć! Phantom! W jaki sposób... to znaczy... Jak to możliwe, że tu ze mną stoisz?

Biała wtuliła się w niego. Raven w granatowym płaszczu podeszła do nich po cichu i zakasłała w piąstkę. Biała spojrzała na nią i znów wróciło jej zdziwienie.

- Kim ty właściwie jesteś?

- Jestem Raven! A ty!

Białej zrobiło się smutno.

- Kiedyś też tak się nazywałam. Później zmieniłam imię na Crow. Ale jak możesz być mną, skoro ja jestem mną.

- Miałam nadzieję, że ty mi wytłumaczysz te kwestię. I co to za pomysł z obcałowywaniem Phantoma?

Crow poczuła nagle jakieś ukłucie w sercu.

- Jak śmiesz! Ty nędzna podróbko! My się kochamy!

Phantom wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony niż Raven.

- Ale... Ale jak to?

Crow popatrzyła na nią a później na Phantoma.

- Wiedziałam... To pewnie wytwór mojej wyobraźni.

Siadła na kamieniu i rozpłakała się. Phantom i Raven podeszli do niej.

- Ale dlaczego sądzisz, że jesteśmy wytworem twojej wyobraźni?

- Dlatego!

Crow wstała i rozchyliła poły swojego płaszcza. Raven i Phantomowi ukazała się zbroja Phantoma założona pod płaszczem. Na puklerzu była przyczepiona broszka ze skrzyżowanymi na niej szpadami – coś, co Phantom zaczął nosić dopiero tydzień temu.

- Ale jak to możliwe? Nie ma kopii mojej zbroi.

Crow założyła z powrotem płaszcz i zapięła go.

- Skąd ją masz?

Raven była bardzo dociekliwa.

- Wzięłam ją cztery lata temu, kiedy Phantom został...

Głos się jej załamał. Phantom chciał się dowiedzieć więcej.

- Kiedy ja?

- Zostałeś zabity!

Wybuchła płaczem i wtuliła się, w Raven. Tytanka nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Phantom nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Ogólnie panowała cisza przerywana płaczem Crow. Phantom podszedł do niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Ja nie jestem twoim Phantomem. Nie wiem skąd się tutaj wzięliśmy, ale jesteśmy. Teraz zdałem sobie sprawę gdzie się znajdujemy, jesteśmy w innym wymiarze a może i nawet czasie. Czy możesz mi opowiedzieć, co tu się działo?

Crow popatrzyła na niego. Otarła łzy i usiadła wyprostowana. Zaczęła im opowiadać o tym, co się działo.

- Jakoże urodziłam się w wymiarze Azarath, nie miał na mnie wpływu efekt burzy czasowej. Tylko dodał mi nowe wersje wspomnień i zamieszał mi nieco w głowie.

- Burzy czasowej?

Raven myślała, że nie dosłyszała.

- Tak... Wy pewnie nie wiecie. Mniej więcej w czterdziestym dziewiątym roku historia zaczęła się zmieniać. Jedynymi, którzy uniknęli zmian byliśmy ja i Phantom. Patrzyłam jak na kartkach podręczników do historii zmieniają się wpisy, znikają zdjęcia Stalina i Churchilla oraz innych sławnych. Podręcznik europejskiego autora zmienił swoje pochodzenie. Mówił, że w pięćdziesiątym roku do Rosji przybył Gwardzista Czerniev. Przybył poprzez portal otworzony za pomocą technologii między wymiarowej. Spotkał on swojego młodego odpowiednika i wręczył mu plany broni i kombinezonów bojowych, które pozwolą mu na podbicie świata dzięki ZSRR. Wkrótce młody Gwardzista zabił Józefa Stalina i przejął władzę w Związku Radzieckim. Przez jego rządy spod władzy ZSRR wyrwały się kraje takie jak Niemcy, Polska, Austria, Białoruś. Zapobiegł on katastrofie w elektrowni Czarnobyl na Ukrainie i rozpoczął podboje państw Azjatyckich i Europejskich. Jedynymi państwami, które mu się oparły w Europie były Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Hiszpania. Wszystkie te państwa również rozpoczęły podboje by zwiększyć swoją potęgę militarną. Polskie Korpusy Inwazyjne rozpoczęły ofensywy lądowe na wszystkich frontach. Nie powstrzymało to jednak Gwardzisty od zaatakowania USA w dwa tysiące drugim roku. Przed tym wydarzyło się jeszcze coś innego. Coś, o czym nie piszą jeszcze w podręcznikach.

- Co takiego?

Crow spuściła nieco wzrok.

- Problemy w Gotham. Według Planu Czernieva z innej rzeczywistości, Gotham miało być pierwszym miastem USA podbitym przez Rosjan. W naszej grupie zaczęły dziać się zmiany. Nie udało się uratować Cyborga od przemiany przez Fixita. Robin i Starfire zaczęli się kłócić. Robin stał za Cyborgiem, za brutalnymi rozwiązaniami spraw w mieście. Beast Boy stał za Starfire, ale oboje wkrótce ulegli. Ja i Phantom byliśmy zmuszeni przystać do nich i pomagać im w ich dziele, wtedy zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że się kochamy. Po roku planowaliśmy uciec od Młodych Tytanów, ale wtedy zjawił się Arcanus.

Na dźwięk tego imienia Phantomowi jeszcze bardziej zrzedła mina. Nie znosił tego maga.

- I co się stało?

Raven prosiła o kontynuowanie opowieści.

- Arcanus przekonał nas, że jest po naszej stronie i w ten sposób mieliśmy trzeciego, który chciał powrócić do starego porządku. Niestety okazało się, że został przekabacony przez Czernieva i wysłany by nas sabotować. W momencie ataku ZSRR na USA, nasza grupa została rozdzielona. Okazało się, że Robin, Starfire, Cyborg i Beast Boy razem z Arcanusem byli cały czas po stronie ZSRR i dostawali rozkazy od samego Czernieva. Wtedy, Gdy Wojska nieprzyjaciela wtargnęły do miasta, Arcanus obezwładnił mnie i czekał na pojawienie się Gwardzisty i jego Armii Skorpiona. Phantom próbował mnie ratować, ale pojawił się Czerniev z jakimś nowym typem broni. Zabił, Phantoma i zniknął gdzieś z Arcanusem. Wtedy reszta próbowała mnie przeciągnąć na ich stronę. Kiedy odmówiłam, próbowali mnie zabić. Uciekłam im i już dwa lata ukrywam się w tych górach.

- Więc to w ten sposób się tu dostaliśmy. Te dwie wiązki, którymi potraktowali nas Sigma i Gwardzista musiały nas tu przenieść. Ale dlaczego?

Raven spojrzała na Phantoma. Ten wydawał się przygnębiony faktem, że w tej rzeczywistości musiał zginąć drugi raz. Popatrzył na Raven.

- Co ma Gwardzista tutaj, a czego nie ma u nas?

Raven zastanowiła się chwilę.

- Zaplecze militarne.

- Otóż to. Może wysłał nas tutaj, bo nie mógł sobie z nami poradzić w naszej rzeczywistości.

- Ale to nie tłumaczy dlaczego cofnął się w czasie akurat w tej rzeczywistości.

- Może obawiał się, że w naszej rzeczywistości gdyby zrobił coś podobnego to zmieniłby się całkowicie? Wiem jedno. Przesadził. Crow?

- Słucham?

Wydawało mu się, że jego pytanie ją wystraszyło.

- Mogę cię poprosić byś opisała mi jak umarłem? To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

Crow popatrzyła na niego ze smutkiem.

- Dobrze... Spójrz w mój umysł. Jest tam to wspomnienie.

Phantom położył dłoń na jej czole i zamknął oczy.

Stał obok Raven. Była trzymana przez Arcanusa. Różnił się on nieco od Arcanusa, którego znał z swojej rzeczywistości. W jego rzeczywistości, Arcanus nosił na nadgarstkach czerwone kryształy, podziurawiony runiczny kaptur i czerwony płaszcz. Ten płaszcz był czarny bez widocznych dziur na jego kapturze. Z kryształów został tylko jeden, na prawym nadgarstku, był koloru zielonego. W lewej ręce trzymał jakąś laskę wyglądającą na bambusową, z niebieską kulą zatkniętą na końcu. Popatrzył dalej. Obok stał Phantom. Wyglądał dokładnie tak jak ten, który przybył do jaskini razem z Raven. Był w bojowej pozycji i nie wiedział, co zrobić. Widać było, że kipi w nim złość i że Arcanus prawdopodobnie mu zagroził skrzywdzeniem Raven. Nagle na pobliskim budynku zjawił się Gwardzista. Był w swoim kombinezonie jednak wyglądającym nieco inaczej niż ten, który znał Phantom. Hełm przypominał czaszkę a kombinezon był o wiele masywniejszy. Podskoczył do Phantoma i założył mu jedną ręką chwyt uciskowy na szyję. W drugiej ręce trzymał broń. Lufa oparła się o głowę Phantoma. Raven patrzyła na to z przerażeniem a Phantom był bezsilny wobec oglądanych wspomnień. O dziwo jedyne, co słyszał to dźwięki wystrzałów gdzieś w oddali. Gwardzista najwyraźniej coś mówił. Nagle nacisnął spust i Phantomowi zniosło głowę aż do ramion. Ciało opadło bezwładnie na dach budynku a Arcanus i Gwardzista gdzieś uciekli. W tym momencie Phantom wyszedł z umysłu Crow.

Crow patrzyła na niego z smutkiem w oczach. Phantom wstał na chwilę i oparł się zamyślony o półkę skalną w bliskiej odległości od ogniska.

- Nigdy nie lubiłem Arcanusa. To głównie jego wina. W mojej rzeczywistości było zupełnie pewne, że jest dobry i dalej jest. Ale tutaj... Zrobił to, o czym zawsze marzył w mojej rzeczywistości. Za to, że cię skrzywdził Crow, ja zrobię mu to, co zawsze chciałem mu zrobić. Najpierw jednak trzeba odnaleźć naszych przyjaciół

- Przecież oni są po stronie złych.

- Nie ci przyjaciele.

Phantom odwrócił się do Dziewczyn i wskazał im swój otwarty komunikator. Świeciły się na nim trzy imiona: Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven.

- Crow... Czy znasz jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, w którym moglibyśmy się zebrać?

- Tak. Jest takie miejsce. Ale nie będzie łatwo się dogadać z właścicielami.

- A kim są jego właściciele?

- Powiernicy.

CHAPTER V: „ Keepers HQ"

Cyborg przybył na miejsce wyznaczone przez wiadomość z komunikatora. Było to pustkowie. Zobaczył trójkę kapturników: Dwoje w białych kapturach, jedno w granatowym. Była też jeszcze trzecia osoba, niski chłopak o zielonej skórze.

- Beast Boy! Phantom! Raven! i… Raven!

- Mów mi Crow.

Zdjęła kaptur. Cyborg popatrzył z niedowierzeniem na przyjaciół z swojej rzeczywistości.

- Nie patrz na mnie Cybuś! Ja też nie wiem, o co tu chodzi.

BB był równie mądry, co Cyborg w zaistniałej sytuacji. Phantom wyszedł przed nich.

- Niech zgadnę. Zobaczyliście czerwony i zielony promień, te się zetknęły, zabłysło, zgasło i pojawiliście się w tym świecie?

- Skąd wiedziałeś?

Zapytali jednocześnie.

- Bo mnie i Raven spotkało to samo. Z tego, co widzę to tylko Robin nie dał się Gwardziście i Sigmie.

- Ale co to za świat?

- To alternatywna rzeczywistość. Gwardzista z naszej rzeczywistości przybył tu w latach pięćdziesiątych i dał sobie samemu środki do przejęcia władzy nad światem. Robin został Robinem, Cyborg również pozostał sobą, Starfire stała się Starlight a Beast boy zmienił imię na po prostu Beast.. My wszyscy poza Raven, przepraszam, teraz już Crow, jesteśmy tutaj „tymi złymi". No i poza mną...

- A to dlaczego?

- Nie żyję... Starczy wam?

Beast Boy wywalił gały.

- W tej rzeczywistości w USA rządzi Związek Radziecki. Czerniev jest na jego czele. Pewnie zapoznaliście się z jego służbami porządkowymi. Co z Starfire?

- Ekhem... Starfire stąd złapała ją i zawiozła do Arkham.

- Shit! Będziemy musieli ją odbić. Ale to nie najmniejsze zmartwienie. Musimy zaczerpnąć pomocy z zewnątrz.

- Skąd?

- Od Powierników.

- Jak to? Przecież nawet nie wiemy, kim oni są.

- Crow wie. Powiedziała nam, że Powiernicy to tak naprawdę najemnicy w służbie ludzkości. Można ich wynająć, ale sami też działają, co widzieliśmy na przykładzie Joe Rombiego. Musimy ich wynająć i poprosić o pomoc.

- Ale jak? Pewnie mają niebotyczny cennik.

- Właśnie dlatego chciałem żebyśmy spotkali się w tym miejscu.

- Dlaczego?

- Crow mówiła, że tylko ja i ona nie ulegliśmy zmianie po tym jak pojawił się tutaj Gwardzista. Jeżeli na pewno się nie zmieniłem, oznacza to, że tu w pobliżu jest skrytka. Moja skrytka.

Phantom spojrzał na połać ziemi. jego oczy zalśniły na czerwono i wpatrywały się w jeden punkt na ziemi, jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów od nich. Nagle z ziemi wyskoczyło metalowe pudło i podleciało do rąk Phantoma.

- Rzeczywiście się nie zmieniłem. To moja mała kolekcja.

Phantom otworzył pudło. Oczom przyjaciół objawił się niezwykły widok. Całe wnętrze było wypełnione lśniącymi złotymi galeonami z starej hiszpańskiej floty.

- Masz taką kasę i trzymasz ją pod ziemią?

- To tylko bogactwo materialne. Kiedyś nie miałem, co robić i łowiłem z wraków, co się dało. To wystarczy na opłacenie Powierników.

Cała czwórka znalazła się przed wejściem do czarnego bunkra. Nagle z wieżyczki ukrytej w drzewie wyłonił się Powiernik i zeskoczył przed nich. Wycelował w nich karabinek maszynowy. Żółta szybka lśniła w blasku księżyca.

- Kim jesteście! Jaki jest wasz cel?

Phantom wystąpił przed niego.

- Chcę gadać z Ambrozją albo Stillwellem.

- Znam was! Jesteście Młodzi Tytani, kryptonim TT. Jesteście zdrajcami ludzkości! Nasza organizacja obserwuje was od dawna!

- Gdyby nas obserwowała od dawna to zdałaby sobie sprawę, że ja nie żyje a połowa moich towarzyszy wygląda inaczej. Aha... I na pewno młodzi tytani nie mieli dwójki dziewczyn-kapturników. Więc Dawaj mi Tu Stillwella albo poczujesz jak bardzo mi się nie zbiera na żarty!

Phantom podchodził do niego powoli. Po ostatnim słowie wyrwał mu karabin z ręki i zgniótł go telekinetycznie w powietrzu pomiędzy dłońmi.

- J- Już się r- robi!

Powiernik nacisnął jakiś guzik na pasku i po chwili z ziemi wyłoniło się coś w rodzaju windy. Wyszedł z niej jakiś inny Powiernik. Ubrany był w ciemno fioletowy mundur z czerwonymi odznaczeniami i szlifami dowódczymi. Granatowa litera K złowieszczo połyskiwała na czole hełmu. To był niewątpliwie Stillwell.

- Co tu robicie? Czego chcecie?

Tytani byli zdziwieni tym, że Powiernik grzecznie się do nich odezwał.

- Potrzebujemy armii. I wy możecie nam w tym pomóc.

- Nic nie jest za darmo...

Phantom wyjął pudło i rzucił je Stillwellowi pod nogi. Ten otworzył je kopniakiem nie wyciągając rąk zza pleców. Tytanom wydało się, że na widok blasku załamanie świetlne na szybie jego hełmu się rozszerzyło. Stillwell podstawił stopę pod pudło i podrzucił je sobie w powietrze. Mniej więcej na wysokości swojego pasa podłożył pod nie prawą dłoń.

- Na co wam Armia?

- By obalić rządy Czernieva.

Naprzód wystąpiła Crow.

- Hmm... Powiernicy to organizacja głównie skryta. Nasze główne zadanie to cicha infiltracja i ciche eliminowanie wrogów ludzkości.

- Nasza sprawa tego również dotyczy. Czerniev jest takim wrogiem.

- To tylko dyktator. W każdym razie, możecie na nas liczyć, ale jeżeli nasza organizacja zostanie okryta przez was hańbą, odejdziemy od was w samym środku walki.

- Zrozumieliśmy.

- Ilu potrzebujecie żołnierzy?

- Na razie około dwudziestu. To mała grupka, która pomoże nam odbić naszą przyjaciółkę z Arkham.

- Wasz przyjaciółka jest w Arkham? A co ma robić w takim miejscu? To zakład dla ludzi pokroju Jokera lub Demiurga.

- A gdzie się trzyma niebezpiecznych wrogów, kiedy stanie się im krzywda a nie chce się ich dobijać?

Zapytała Raven.

- Dobrze. Dowódcą waszej grupy żołnierzy będzie Stranix. Dowódca polowy to Tank. Oni będą przekazywać wasze rozkazy dla Powierników. Powiedzcie mi, kiedy i gdzie dokładnie mają się zjawić to tam będą.

- Mamy jeszcze jedną prośbę.

- Jaką?

- Nie mamy żadnego noclegu a nie uśmiecha się nam spać na dworze. Dacie nam jakieś kwatery?

Stillwell popatrzył na Cyborga. Ta propozycja była dla niego równoznaczna z niemoralnością, ale po chwili wsadził swoją moralność w buty i przemówił:

- Dobrze. Normalnie tego nie robimy, ale dla was zrobimy wyjątek.

Stillwell wprowadził ich do windy a następnie prowadził wieloma zawiłymi korytarzami. W wielu większych kręciła się spora ilość powierników, którzy zamiast hełmów nosili kominiarki. Patrzyli z odrazą lub zdziwieniem na tytanów. Wreszcie Stillwell wprowadził ich do jakiegoś pustego pokoju z dużą ilością prycz.

- Trochę ciasne, ale własne. Obudzę was rano o piątej. Potem wyprowadzimy was z placówki i przyjmę wasze zlecenie. Na razie życzę dobrych snów.

Cała szóstka zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju. Stillwell zamknął drzwi na zamek, by nikt nie mógł wejść ani wyjść. Wytłumaczył im to po drodze. Cyborg i BB od razu zasnęli na pryczy. Crow popatrzyła ukradkiem na Phantoma i położyła się spać. Raven udało się jednak wychwycić jej spojrzenie. Było pełne tęsknoty i smutku. Było w nich również dużo miłości. Sama nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego ktoś, kto w gruncie rzeczy był nią, mógł pokochać Phantoma. Owszem, lubiła go, był dla niej miły jak większość przyjaciół, może nawet bardziej. Jedyne, co ją nurtowało to, to uczucie, jakim Crow darzyła swojego Phantoma. Nie sądziła, że jest w stanie mieć aż tak głębokie uczucia. Phantom zawisnął głową w dół za jej plecami, gdy siedziała na krześle przystawionym do biurka. Odczekała aż usłyszała odgłosy wydawane w fazie snu przez trójkę tych, którzy spali na pryczach. Odwróciła się do Phantoma. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale spod jego powiek biło stłumione czerwone światło.

- Phantom?

Phantom powoli otworzył oczy. Mrugnął nimi dwa razy na znak, że został obudzony ze snu i zwrócił swe oczy na Raven. Tylko jego płaszcz i oczy były jedynymi rzeczami, które mogły oświetlać, choć trochę ciemny pokój.

- Jeszcze nie śpisz? Jutro czeka nas poważne zadanie.

- Zauważyłeś, że Crow dalej patrzy na ciebie jakbyś był jej, Phantomem?

- Tak.

- I co? Nie myślałeś żeby tutaj zostać? Ona cię kocha, mógłbyś wieść tutaj całkiem miłe życie... Nie takie jak w naszej rzeczywistości.

- Jakie życie? Trzęsąc się całymi dniami ze strachu, że pojawi się jakiś szaleniec i mnie zabije? Wolałem naszą rzeczywistość. Zresztą... Bóg dał mi życie w naszej rzeczywistości, a zabrał mi je w tej. Nie chce ingerować w jego wolę a pozostając tutaj siłą rzeczy wskrzeszam sam siebie.

- Czy ty naprawdę wierzysz w to, co mówisz?

- A dlaczego nie? Tak jest mi łatwiej. Z wieloma rzeczami, które narzucił mi Bóg się nie zgadzam, ale muszę się z nimi pogodzić. W ten sposób mnie i wielu ludziom jest lżej. Nic nie stoi ci na drodze. Ja mogę ci nawet pomóc. Też możesz w ten sposób sobie pomóc.

- Wybacz mi. Nie mogę, nawet gdybym chciała, to nie mogę.

- Może kiedyś się przekonasz... Pamiętaj jedno: Kościół jest otwarty na wszystkich, bez wyjątku.

Poza mną, pomyślała.

- Dobranoc Phantom.

- Dobranoc.

Oboje zasnęli mniej więcej jednocześnie.

Robin jakimś cudem zmusił żołnierzy Gwardzisty do odwrotu. Zniszczył jego ogon i uniemożliwił mu posłanie siebie do innego wymiaru. Razem z Sigmą, gwardzista zniknął a ataki na Gotham ustały. Robin jednak postanowił nie spuszczać z tonu i wyszukał kilku żołnierzy, którzy jeszcze nie uciekli. Śledził ich bardzo długo i powoli zaczynał tracić poczucie czasu. Liczyło się teraz dla niego tylko odnalezienie Czernieva i zmuszenie go do zwrócenia mu przyjaciół. Wreszcie odnalazł jakieś wejście do placówki. Czuł, że długa przed nim walka, więc postanowił wrócić do wieży i odpowiednio się przygotować. Wróci tu w pełni sił i z pełnym ekwipunkiem.

CHAPTER VI: „War Games"

Wysoki i barczysty Powiernik popatrzył na duży budynek. Siedział w zaroślach na pobliskiej wysepce i obserwował.

- Jeszcze trochę i zrobimy sobie ładną akcję ofensywną na ten budyneczek!

Zaszeptał sobie pod nosem. Pobiegł przed siebie i dobiegł do swojej grupy uderzeniowej.

- Pamiętacie, co robimy?

- Jasne! Najpierw niszczymy obiekty ochrony i neutralizujemy personel ochrony, a potem wypatrujemy czy nie zbliża się odsiecz.

Tank był dumny z tego, że otrzymał oddział. Poza pięcioma innymi Powiernikami był wśród nich Cyborg. Obserwował, co się dzieje. Obok niego stała niepewnie Crow. Zobaczyła jak Tank pomaga jednemu z Powierników założyć na plecy jakieś głośniki.

- Po co to?

- YO! Właśnie! Po co?

Cyborg również nie mógł tego zrozumieć.

- To będzie nasz podkład muzyczny! To nas motywuje!

- A czy to nie strata czasu?

- Niee... Mamy jakieś ustawowe pięć minut zanim pojawi się odsiecz Armii Białego Skorpiona, a utwór trwa tylko dwie i pół minuty.

- Jak dla mnie to niepotrzebne... Akcja powinna być przeprowadzona cicho i bez rozmachu.

- Przypominam, pani Crow, że w naszej umowie stoi jasno: Wydajecie dyrektywy rozkazów, a nie to jak rozkazy mają być wypełnione.

Z ziemi wyłonił się Phantom. Podszedł do Tanka.

- Róbcie, co do was należy a my zrobimy, co należy do nas. Za piętnaście minut początek akcji. Crow? Mogę cię prosić na chwilę? Ty też chodź Cyborg.

Odeszli na małą odległość od Powierników, ale rozmawiali tak by każdy, kto jest w pobliżu mógł usłyszeć:

- Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedno ważne Pytanie, Crow...

- Jakie?

- Co się stało ze zbrodniarzami z Gotham City?

- Dobre pytanie... Nie bardzo wiem. Przestali dawać o sobie znać. Po tej hecy ze złomowiskiem nie pokazał się już Mumbo Jumbo, mniej więcej po odejściu Terry nie pojawił się już Slade. Resztę też gdzieś wcięło. Byli też tacy, co próbowali walczyć z Rosjanami. Na przykład Johny Rancid, Overload, Akademia H.I.V.E. została rozbita, przeżyło tylko dwoje członków, Gizmo i Jynx. Siedzą w Arkham z tego, co pamiętam. Większość tych, którzy walczyli z gwardzistą poległo. Jedynie Overloada nie dało się zabić, więc Czerniev przeprogramował go i uczynił administratorem sieci elektronicznej.

- Czyli, że połowa naszych wrogów gryzie piach, a część siedzi za kratkami?

- Tak.

- Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. Widzę, że ludzie z tego wymiaru zupełnie się poddali.

- To nie tak. Ich było o wiele więcej niż nas. Jak mogliśmy sobie z nimi poradzić?

- Masz rację. Wkrótce obalimy tego tyrana i znowu będzie dobrze.

Phantom odwrócił się do niej plecami i wniknął w ziemię. Cyborg położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Przykro mi z powodu twoich przyjaciół.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Ale nie martw się... Będzie dobrze. Phantom bardzo rzadko się myli. Powinnaś to wiedzieć.

- Niestety MÓJ Phantom popełnił jeden zasadniczy błąd: Do końca wierzył w dobroć Arcanusa. Nie wiem, jaki jest w waszym świecie, ale nie mogłabym... Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

Cyborg potaknął.

- Nie martw się... Teraz może być już tylko lepiej.

- Dzięki.

Phantom wyrósł przed Raven. Przyglądała się przed momentem przygotowaniom jej małej grupki uderzeniowej. Ludzi w jej grupie było czworo, w tym Phantom i Raven. Ich żołnierze to byli jakiś Powiernik i Dowódca Stranix.

- I jak inspekcja?

- Spokojnie jak na wojnie. Beast Boy nie z bardzo dawał sobie radę z żołnierzami, więc musiałem nimi trochę po dyrygować. Cyborg i Crow nie mają problemów... Dowiedziałem się od niej to, o co mnie pytałaś. Zbrodniarze zeszli do podziemia, nie ma ich nigdzie.

- Czyli że mamy wolne pole?

- Tak. O! Już czas. Stranix! Thanathos! Zbieramy się! Prześlijcie wiadomość pozostałym grupom.

Powiernicy rozpoczęli atak. Tank włączył muzykę i jego gry wojenne rozgorzały. Przy słowach „War! Never been so much fun!" Padali od paralizatorów kolejni strażnicy w kombinezonach milicjantów. Tank z radością przywalił ostatniemu w szczękę. Niestety wezwano pomoc. Tank włączył odliczanie na nadgarstku, które miało mu powiedzieć, kiedy przybędą posiłki.

Phantom i Raven ruszyli zgodnie z planem. Stranix i Thanathos idealnie się zgrali wchodząc do budynku przez okno administracyjne w momencie, w którym zaatakowały grupy Beast Boy'a i Cyborga. Cała czwórka wkroczyła do środka z maskami przeciwgazowymi na twarzach; przynajmniej Phantom i Raven. Stranix wypalił z granatów usypiających w więźniów przebywających „na spacerku". Wszyscy poszli spać. W tym samym czasie Raven, Phantom i Thanathos przeszukiwali cele w bloku szpitalnym. Otwierali kolejno drzwi. Phantomowi wystarczyło wkładać przez nie głowę. Nagle usłyszeli trzy gwizdy. Thanathos do nich machał ręką.

- I co?

Spytała Raven gdy już do niego podlecieli.

- Wasza freund, Sternfiren, jest hir! mein Freund.

Phantom zaklął w myślach na niemiecki i włożył dłoń w zamek. Po chwili zamek i klamka były wyrwane a trójka wpadła do środka. Thanathos wszedł jako ostatni. Nie zauważył, że z kamery wiszącej w rogu wystrzelił jakiś mały mikronadajnik. Został przyczepiony mu do tyłu hełmu i tam już pozostał. Podszedł do łóżka Starfire i rozpiął jej pasy. Ta wstała i z przerażeniem w oczach zerwała knebel.

- To pułapka!

W mgnieniu oka Thanathos chwycił za radiotelefon i ogłosił zasadzkę. Wybiegli z pokoju i stawili czoło żołnierzom ubranym w białe zbroje. Dwóch z nich, zanim Thanathos zdążył wystrzelić ze swojej broni, wystrzeliło ze swojej dwie obręcze, które zapięły się Phantomowi i Raven na czołach. Jako że załomy w miejscach na drzwi były głębokie, Pochowali się w nich przed ostrzałem. Phantom i Raven stwierdzili nagły zanik swoich zdolności. Na szczęście Starfire tego nie doświadczyła i przyszpiliła dwóch żołnierzy swoimi pociskami do ściany. Thanathos dobił ich dając im po kulce w łeb i zobaczył, że zza rogu wyszło jeszcze czterech. Chował się za gzymsem i z sekundowymi odstępami walił po jednej kuli.

- Czemu po prostu ich nie rozstrzelasz? Zalej korytarz serią!

Raven czuła, że ma dość. Nie mogła zerwać obroży z czoła. Energetyczne pociski wystrzeliwane przez Żołnierzy Skorpiona były szybkie. Thanathos wyrzucił magazynek z broni i wyjął inny z kieszonki przy pasie. Pokazał go Raven, tak żeby dobrze widziała:

- To ostatni! Jest w nim dwadzieścia kul. Z serii przeciętnie trafia jeden na dziesięć pocisków. A co jak ICH będzie więcej pani mądralińska? Zasłonić oczy! Błysk-dymka!

Od ściany odbił się granat błyskowy. Phantom zareagował w ostatniej chwili i zasłonił dłońmi oczy Raven i Starfire. Najwyraźniej Thanathosowi zasłanianie się nie było potrzebne, jego hełm to niwelował. Gdy znikło światło, Phantom puścił dziewczyny i złapał się za oczy.

- Phantom!

Starfire położyła mu dłoń na barku.

- Nic mi nie jest! Zaraz mi przejdzie!

Wydawało im się, że w ogóle nie poczuł bólu. Po prostu nie widział. Starfire kontynuowała swój ostrzał na zmianę z Thanathosem. Była jeszcze zbyt słaba by wykrzesać promień, który uszkodziłby poważnie posiadacza zbroi gwardzistów. Thanathos wyszedł zza załomu i wystrzelił trzy kolejne pociski. Żołnierze padli na ziemię a ściany zaczęły się robić czerwone. Thanathosowi udało się uzbierać stosik trupów pod ścianą. Nagle zza załomu wypadło jeszcze dwóch żołnierzy. Thanathos nacisnął spust i usłyszał wredne: Click-Click.

- Mein got! Ish tot!

W tym momencie, żołnierza, który stał bliżej zakrętu coś popchnęło i z przedziurawioną głową uderzył o ścianę. Drugi został przecięty czarnym ostrzem przez pół. Zza załomu wyszli Crow i Stranix.

- Szybciej! Musimy wiać!

- Jest ich trochę za dużo! Daliśmy wam tylko kilka minut życia, Thanathos.

Stranix nie był ucieszony tym faktem. Phantom popatrzył na celę przed tą, w której siedziała Starfire. Zajrzał przez okienko.

- Dobra wiara! Myślę, że jesteśmy uratowani!

- Ale jak?

Thanathos nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

- Starfire! Rozwal te drzwi!

Starfire uderzyła gromem w drzwi, ustąpiły natychmiast. Phantom wszedł do środka. Raven i Crow weszły za nim i ujrzały coś niebywałego. Przynajmniej Raven była zaskoczona widokiem. Do ściany przyczepieni łańcuchami jak w jakimś tanim filmie grozy wisieli Jynx I Gizmo. Gizmo by po prostu przykuty za ręce, ale Jynx miała również skute nogi i dziwną aparaturę na dłoniach głowie i ustach. Wyglądali nieco inaczej niż ci, których znali Phantom i Raven. Jynx miała na sobie strój dokładnie taki sam jak w rzeczywistości Raven, jednak pasy na koszulce były nie koloru fioletowego, a ciemnozielonego. Gizmo był nieco wyższy, tak o pół metra i nosił czarny kombinezon. Nie miał też gogli na czole. Phantom i Raven podeszli do nich i zaczęli ich rozkuwać. Bez swojej mocy stanowiło to dla nich nie lada wyzwanie, więc Crow ich wyręczyła. Gizmo opadł na Raven, położyła go na ziemi i próbowała docucić uderzeniami w policzek. Sama nie wiedziała czy to coś da. Jynx spadła na Phantom i przez przypadek, pod wpływem impetu, założyła mu ręce na plecy i oparła głowę na barku. Phantom położył ją delikatnie o ścianę i zdjął jej maskę z ust. Otworzyła mętnie oczy I przyjrzała mu się.

- Wreszcie jakiś miły i przystojny strażnik.

Phantom spojrzał na Raven.

- Eee… powiedzmy, że wychodzisz na warunkowym. Razem z Gizmem.

Pomógł jej wstać. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz zaczęli się przebijać po korytarzach. Raven i Phantom wciąż nie mogli zdjąć obręczy z głów. Starfire skręciła nagle w jeden z bocznych korytarzy.

- Chyba tędy do wyjścia!

Nagle zza rogu wybiegło kilku z Armii Białego Skorpiona i wycelowali w nią karabinek.

- Nie tędy!

Stranix chwycił ją mocno za bark i wrzucił z powrotem za załom. Przeładował broń i wystrzelił granat, który odbił się od ściany i trafił w cel. Uciekali innym korytarzem. Gizmo wciąż coś majstrował przy karabinku Thanathos. Przed nimi wyłoniło się z powietrza czterech w czarnych zbrojach. Gdyby nie czerwony skorpion na klatce piersiowej, wszyscy wzięliby ich za Powierników. Tylko Jynx zauważyła te skorpiony w porę i odpaliła w nich fioletową falę uderzeniową. Żołnierzy wybiło przez ścianę na wylot.

- To chyba jacyś elitarni. Idziemy!

W biegu Stranix chwycił za radiotelefon.

- Tank! Jak ci idzie?

- Rozróba trwa w najlepsze! Hej! Cyborg! Ten się liczy za jednego!

- Plan ucieczkowy numer osiem! Wykonać!

- Zrozumiano!

Wreszcie dobiegli do upragnionego wyjścia. Wyszli na dziedziniec Arkham i ujrzeli dziwną scenę. Wokół pełno było czołgów Białej Armii Skorpiona i jakieś sto robotów wyglądających podobnie jak pierwsze stadium Sigmy, jednak z większym plecakiem na plecach. Gizmo skończył coś klikać i szczęka mu opadła na widok armii, która ich otoczyła. Tank podbiegł do Stranixa.

- Komandorze... Jakby to powiedzieć... Plan ucieczkowy numer osiem nie zadziała... Żaden z planów tutaj nie zadziała.

- To zostało nam jeszcze walnąć sobie kulę w łeb.

Crow zmierzyła go chłodnym wzrokiem.

- Wszyscy padnij!

Krzyknął nagle Gizmo celując z karabinku do armii. Wszyscy sprzymierzeńcy tytanów i oni sami padli na ziemię. Gizmo nacisnął spust i niebieskie światło ogarnęło wszystko dookoła. Wszystkie maszyny, roboty i kombinezony żołnierzy w promieniu stu metrów od nich przestały działać.

- Jazda! Moja wiązka EMP długo ich nie zatrzyma.

CHAPTER VII: „Traitor in our mist"

Tytani, Jynx, Gizmo i Stillwell stali w pustym pomieszczeniu. Byli również z nimi Tank, Thanathos i Stranix. Stillwell chodził wzdłuż postawionych w rzędzie żołnierzy Powierników.

- Jak mogliście tak spaprać robotę? Ile razy powtarzałem! Wysłać jednostkę infiltracyjną, zawsze przed szturmowaniem obcego obiektu! A wy, co? Wpadliście tam jak na piknik i zaczęliście rozwalać wszystko, co popadło. Zawiodłem się na was. No! Stranix był jeszcze w miarę dyskretny.

Jynx siedziała naprzeciwko tytanów. Po jej prawicy siedział Gizmo, majstrujący coś w plecaku zdobytym na którymś z żołnierzy Armii Białego Skorpiona. Teraz zamiast czerwonego skorpiona, na plecaku widniała literka G. Crow siedziała nieco dalej i spod kaptura wpatrywała się dyskretnie w Phantoma, który to przysłuchiwał się lamentom Stillwella. Cyborg i Beast Boy siedzieli na krzesłach przy stole. Raven stała za nimi i wpatrywała się z niedowierzeniem w dwójkę byłych złoczyńców.

- Więc mówicie że jesteście ze świata w którym Związku Radzieckiego nie ma już dwanaście lat?

Jynx wydawała sienie wierzyć ich historii.

- Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale tak jest. I chcemy tam wrócić.

Przekonywał ją Beast Boy.

- Różnicie się od tych was, których znaliśmy. Załóżmy, że wam wierzę. Co teraz? Obalicie rządy tego szaleńca a nas wsadzicie z powrotem za kratki?

- Słyszałaś kiedyś o czymś takim jak ułaskawienie?

Odezwała się Raven z przekąsem. Jynx popatrzyła na nią ze złością.

- Czyli w zamian za pomoc ułaskawicie nas?

- Tak. Będziecie wolni od zarzutów i mieli czystą kartkę, do czasu aż znowu coś nabroicie.

- Mi to leży...

Odezwał się Gizmo zakładając swój plecak.

- No to mi też. Poza tym... Mamy z Gwardzistą osobiste długi do wyrównania.

- Więc umowa stoi?

- Tak.

BB podał rękę Gizmo a Cyborg Jynx. Uścisnęli je i usłyszeli jedno ze zdań lektury Stillwella:

- Powiernicy to organizacja tajna! Cicha! Nie może wchodzić do placówki rządowej i robić rozpier...

nie dokończył bo bazą wstrząsnęło.

- Sheisse! Znaleźli nas! Ale jak?

Zaklął Thanathos.

- Nie wiem! Wszyscy do wyjść ewakuacyjnych.

Cała grupa wyrwała się z pokoju i pobiegła w stronę wyznaczoną przez Stillwella. Komputerowy głos ogłaszał w radioli:

- Zewnętrzne ściany budynku zostały naruszone! Wróg rozpoznany jako Biała Armia Skorpiona wniknął do wnętrza bazy! Zamykam Grodzie na poziomie piątym. Grodzie na poziomach od pierwszego do szóstego zostały zniszczone. Zarządzam ewakuację!

Biegli długim korytarzem i słyszeli za sobą dźwięki strzałów. Powiernicy dysponowali tylko bronią palną, Rosjanie zaś: Energetyczną. Kilka razy o mało, co nie dostali siew ogień krzyżowy Powierników i agresorów, ale Stillwell starannie ich wyprowadzał spod ostrzału. Minęli kilka dużych, trzymetrowych maszyn kroczących opatrzonych logiem Powierników. Maszyny te miały podczepione do obu ramion karabinki maszynowe a pod układem kroczącym zamontowaną wyrzutnię rakiet.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że oddział „Dawidów" ich spowolni!

Krzyknął Thanathos. Dobiegli wreszcie do dużych drzwi. Otworzyli je i zamknęli za sobą. Na półkach wisiało około pięćdziesięciu załadowanych i błyszczących nowością karabinków Powierników. Przed nimi była winda na tyle duża by pomieścić tylko dziewięcioro osób. Phantom i Stranix postanowili, że zostaną i będą nadzorować ich odwrót. Crow Chciała zostać i im pomóc, ale Raven skutecznie ją unieruchomiła.

- Nie daj się zabić.

Powiedziała mu na odchodnym.

- Nie dam się zabić.

Winda poleciała w górę.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie wyjdziemy stąd żywi?

- Mogę ci to powiedzieć. Ja już kiedyś umarłem, Stranix. Śmierć to dla mnie nie lada wyczyn.

Szyby, za którymi stały karabiny rozbiły się a karabinki zaczęły lewitować, wycelowane w grodzie.

- Moja moc pozwoli mi stąd uciec, ale co zrobić z tobą? Nie wypadałoby cię tutaj zostawiać.

- Powiernicy tak łatwo nie witają się ze śmiercią, ale jak już wiedzą, że umrą, przyjmują ją z uśmiechem. Nie będę cię długo trzymał. Musimy poczekać pięć minut zanim winda dojedzie na powierzchnię. Do tego czasu sobie poradzę. Ty już lepiej leć.

- Pięć minut przeciwko armii? Nawet te wasze Dawidy nie mogły ich powstrzymać a ty chcesz ich załatwić w pojedynkę?

- Zobaczysz, co przygotowałem na koniec. A teraz leć już! Za pięć minut masz być już tam gdzie jest Stillwell i reszta. Te grodzie wytrzymają nawet wybuch małej bomby atomowej wiec pięć minut im to zajmie.

Phantom odsalutował mu i przeszedł przez ścianę do szybu windy. Po czterech minutach był już na powierzchni. Stillwell i Tank Wpatrywali się w to, co się dzieje z ich bazą. Znajdowali się pół kilometra od głównej bazy. Widać było wybuchy wyrywające się z ziemi i wiele innych efektów masakry dokonanej przez Rosjan. Na obecność Phantoma nikt się nie odezwał. Ten podszedł do Stillwella.

- Co ze Stranixem?

Spytał go Stillwell nawet nie patrząc na niego

- Nie żyje.

W tym momencie cała baza Powierników została pochłonięta przez wielki biały wybuch, zabierając z sobą armie Związku Radzieckiego.

- Organizacja Powierników przestała istnieć. Nasza umowa została zerwana. Przykro mi, że nie mogę wam zwrócić waszych pieniędzy.

- Nie szkodzi, panie Stillwell. Dla mnie pieniądze nie mają większego znaczenia.

- Jak to możliwe ze ZSRR znalazło nasza bazę. Nigdy nie kontaktowaliśmy się z nimi.

- Musimy mieć zdrajcę w szeregach.

Wykrzyknął Thanathos stając obok niego. Tank przyjrzał się czemuś świecącemu na czerwono z tyłu hełmu kolegi. Chwycił to i oderwał od metalu.

- Chyba mamy naszego zdrajcę! To mikro nadajnik!

Stillwell wycelował w Thanathosa broń.

- Powiedz dobranoc, Thanathos...

Nacisnął spust. Głowę Thanathosa zmiotło z ramion a Tank i Stillwell odeszli od nich.

- I co teraz?

Spytała Crow.

- Nic. Może i nie mamy Armii, Ale Czerniev będzie teraz zajęty... Nie codziennie traci się takie wojsko. Łatwo go teraz podejść. Musimy wyruszyć natychmiast. Zgadzacie się?

Cyborg najwyraźniej zaczynał wykazywać dużą inicjatywę.

- Tak!

Krzyknęli wszyscy. Phantom stał na krawędzi i patrzył na to, co zostało z bazy Powierników czerwonymi oczyma.

- Co jest Phantom?

Raven położyła mu dłoń na barku.

- Tyle niepotrzebnych śmierci. Ci ludzie byli najemnikami, zabijali dla pieniędzy, więc byli nieprzebaczalnymi grzesznikami... A jednak mi ich żal. Nie zasłużyli sobie na taką masakrę. Najgorsze jest to, że i ja w najbliższym czasie będę sprawcą śmierci. Tym razem świadomym.

- Kogo zabijesz?

- Nie warto o tym mówić. Chodźmy, Cyborg ma rację... Nie wolno nam zwlekać choćby minuty.

Raven spojrzała za nim. Nie wierzyła mu, że ma zamiar kogoś zabić. Zawsze wolał pokojowe rozwiązania, mimo że czasami zdarzały mu się napaści agresji. Czuła, że w najbliższym czasie nie powinna mu przeszkadzać. Nie, żeby się go bała, ale nie chciała mu zaszkodzić. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuła do niego uczucie przyjaźni, jakim darzyła resztę swoich towarzyszy.

CHAPTER VIII: „When Enemy become an ally"

Czerniev uciekał przed siebie korytarzami. Byleby dotrzeć do Głównego Holu, krzyczał do siebie w myślach. Pamiętał, od czego się zaczęło: nagle z ziemi wyłoniła się jedna z pierwszych jego ofiar w USA, Phantom. Żołnierze, którzy mieli go ochraniać rozpierzchli się ze strachu, kiedy na podium wskoczył Gizmo. Z jego plecaka wystawało sześć odnóży, dwa do atakowania i cztery identyczne do chodzenia. Maszyny, które stacjonowały z żołnierzami nie stchórzyły, ale zostały szybko unieszkodliwione przez resztę dawnej grupy Tytanów. A to miało być zwykłe przemówienie do tego narodu, powiedział do siebie. Był tak zaskoczony nagłym atakiem, że zapomniał o tym, że ma na sobie swój kombinezon bojowy. Zamykał teraz kolejne drzwi w swoim pałacu i biegł po korytarzach. Wreszcie wbiegł w miejsce, w którym mógł czuć się bezpiecznie. Ranek świtał przez wielkie okna. Pokój był obszerny, wyposażony w stos kolumn, miał jakieś sto metrów kwadratowych powierzchni jak nie więcej, Czerniev nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, kazał zbudować wielki pałac na miarę cara i zamówienie otrzymał. Teraz wbiegał po wysokich schodach, które zajmowały dużą część pokoju. Zauważył jakieś trzy postacie na samej górze. Widząc ich ucieszył się i wbiegł jeszcze szybciej na górę. Padł do osoby w białym mundurze. Złapał ją za nogę. Obok podszedł do niego jakiś robot, wysoki na dwa i pół metra, ze szczypcami zamiast prawej dłoni. Obu postaciom zwisały ogony z pleców, zakończone żądłami kształtu wiertła. Pod tym względem Czerniev wyglądał niemalże dokładnie jak osoba, którą złapał za nogę.

- Alexiej! Błagam! Pomóż mi!

Gwardzista spojrzał w dół.

- Co ci jest? Czemu płaszczysz się jak gnida?

Czerniec spojrzał na swoje ja z innego wymiaru. Gwardzista wyjął z jego uścisku swoją nogę z takim impetem, że Czerniev przewrócił się i o mało, co nie spadł ze schodów.

- Czemu mnie tak traktujesz!

- Nie tego cię uczyłem! Masz wstawać! Gadaj, co się dzieje!

- To ci Tytani! Przegrupowali się! Właśnie się tu przebijają.

- Ty durniu! Dałem ci najnowszą technologię, która później przewyższyła moją, poza środkami energetycznymi! Masz Armię, o której ja nie mogłem nawet marzyć! I jeszcze nie możesz sobie poradzić z kilkoma dzieciakami?

- To nie tak! Mają jeszcze dwójkę!

- Dwoje dzieciaków różnicy to żadna różnica! Zawiodłem się na tobie! Przestraszyłeś się i straciłeś panowanie. Będę nadzorował twoje poczynania z mojej rzeczywistości. Daswidanja!

Gwardzista odszedł od niego dwa kroki i wcisnął jakiś guzik na pasku. Jego ciało pochłonął biały wybuch światła. Przez sześć sekund unosiła siew jego miejscu poświata, w którą wskoczył Sigma. Obaj znikli. Czerniev wstał z klęczek i podszedł do trzeciej postaci. Ubrana była w czarny płaszcz i kaptur, na jego prawym nadgarstku widniał zielony kryształ a w prawej trzymał bambusową laskę.

- Arcanus! Ty mnie nie opuścisz prawda?

- Oczywiście, że nie!

Nagle z cienia wyszły jeszcze cztery postacie.

- Czerwoni Gwardziści również cię nie opuszczą.

Odezwał się Robin rezydujący w kombinezonie Białej Armii Skorpiona, jedyną różnicą był brak ogona.

- Nie po to sprawiłeś, że staliśmy się potęgą...

Odezwał się Cyborg.

- I nie po to byśmy się przestraszyli jakichś namiastek...

Wystąpiła do niego Starlight.

- Tylko po to, żeby te namiastki pokonać i znów przynieść chwałę naszej sprawie!

Beast Boy wystąpił przed siebie. Gwardzista patrzył na nich kolejno. Beast Boy był jedynym, który prawie nie zmienił swojego stroju od czasu, gdy przyłączył się do Czernieva.

- Dziękuję wam, Towarzysze!

- Razem im sprostamy!

Arcanus wystawił przed siebie swoją prawą dłoń. Jej powierzchnia zaczęła się jarzyć na czerwono a kryształ na nadgarstku zaczął pulsować. W tym momencie grodzie, przez które wbiegł do pomieszczenia Czerniev zostały wysadzone w powietrze i do środka wdarli się tytani, Jynx i Gizmo. Prowadziła ich Crow. Wyszli na środek i stanęli w rzędzie, Crow nieco przed nimi. Każdy patrzył na swojego wybranego przeciwnika; Crow na Czernieva, Phantom na Arcanusa, Cyborg na swoje alter ego, tak samo jak poprzednik robił Beast Boy. Raven patrzyła w Robina, Starfire w Starlight. Jynx i Gizmo zacierali ręce na myśl, że będą musieli uderzyć w kogoś w nieczysty sposób, czyli we dwójkę. Gwardzista wyciągnął zza pleców jakieś przyrządy, które przypominały ostrza zamocowane do dłoni i nadgarstków. Byłyby to zwykłe długie sztylety gdyby nie lufy umieszczone pod ostrzem i spusty na obręczach założonych wokół dłoni. Uniósł dłonie w górę i wystrzelił z jednego pistoletu, kulka energetyczna uderzyła w sufit.

- Atakować!

Robin wyskoczył zanim reszta Czerwonych Gwardzistów zeszła na dół. W tym samym momencie na Phantoma rzucił się Arcanus. Robin uderzył o ziemie przed Raven i spróbował podciąć ją swoją laską. Ta uskoczyła przed ciosem i sprzedała mu kopniaka w szczękę. Robin wywrócił się w powietrzu i spadł w pozycji pająka na ziemię. Wcisnął jakiś klawisz w miejscu swojego znaczku R i zaśmiał się złowieszczo.

- Drużyna Omega!

Z ziemi zaczęły wyrastać maszyny. Były ich niemalże setki. Wszystkie przypominały Sigmę model Alfa, jednak miał do rąk przymocowane takie ostrza, jakie zaaplikował sobie Gwardzista i nie posiadały ogona. Crow powstrzymała atak dwoma ostrzami z dźwigni i odskoczyła do swojej grupy. Tylko Phantom i Arcanus gdzieś znikli. Raven ukradkiem zobaczyła jak biją się w pobliżu schodów. Roboty wycelowały w nich swoje ostrza i patrzyły na nich czekając na rozkaz. Gwardzista wylądował za ich rzędem i zaśmiał się:

- Zupełnie o nich zapomniałem! Zabić ich Omegi!

Roboty wystrzeliły jednak były to tylko metalowe kule. Zatrzymały się na tarczy ochronnej Raven. Roboty rzuciły się na nich a ostrza zaczęły świecić na niebiesko. Uderzały w pole siłowe i próbowały się przebić. Do pomocy rzuciła się Crow, jednak obie dziewczyny nie mogły ich na długo powstrzymać. Cyborg spuścił ręce i popatrzył się przerażony na armię.

- Jedyne co nam pozostało to czekać na kawalerię.

Wyszeptał Beast Boy. Czerwoni Gwardziści zeszli ze schodów i śmiali się w niebogłosy. Po kilku sekundach ich śmiech został zagłuszony przez mocny huk. Północna ściana wybuchła i do pomieszczenia wlała się grupa sześćdziesięciu robotów ubranych w czarne kolczugi i metalowe części zbroi. Każdy robot miał pomarańczowe kółko na twarzy, które było przerywane w połowie przez oczy. Nad nimi, w dziurze w ścianie, stała dziewczyna na lewitującym kawałku ziemi. Roboty Slade'a rzuciły się na Omegi i rozpoczęły mocno wyrównaną walkę. Gdy zrobiło się już miejsce pod rozwaloną ścianą, Terra wylądowała na ziemi i popatrzyła w wyłom. Cyborg i Beast Boy nie mogli wprost uwierzyć w to, co widzą. Z wyłomu wydostał się Slade. Popatrzył na to, co się działo na polu bitwy. Phantom unikał ciosów mieczem zadawanych Arcanusa i był na lekko przegranej pozycji. Reszta Tytanów oraz Jynx i Gizmo stała za polem ochronnym i przypatrywała się temu wszystkiemu. Slade popatrzył na nich.

- A! Więc to są ci Młodzi Tytani, o których ostatnio słyszałem... Widzę, że już macie wrogów jako sprzymierzeńców. Przyda wam się jeszcze taka wroga armia.

- Czemu nam pomagasz Slade?

BB nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Pole ochronne opadło a tytani dalej patrzyli na to, co się działo. Crow rzuciła się do Gwardzisty i zaczęła parować w powietrzu jego ciosy mieczami za pomocą swego zaklęcia. Gwardzista poruszał się na tej płaszczyźnie, co ona gdyż uruchomił swój plecak odrzutowy.

- Powiedzmy, że chcę potęgi. A nie mogę być potężny, jeżeli jest ktoś, kto nawet nie da mi się z sobą zmierzyć. Zawrę z wami czasowy rozejm.

Uniknął niebieskiego promienia wystrzelonego w jego stronę. To Czerwony Cyborg strzelał. Zaraz potem rzucił się na niego ten dobry Cyborg i rozpoczęli ciężką walkę. Slade rzucił się w dużą grupę Omeg, które zaczęły otaczać jego roboty. Terra również rozpoczęła walkę, ale nie używała swoich zdolności, tylko biła gdzie popadnie. Jej kamień, na którym tu przyleciała zmiażdżył ze dwadzieścia Omeg, to nie była nawet jedna czwarta. Jynx i Gizmo również rozpoczęli walkę z robotami. Starfire i Starlight okładały się swoimi piorunami, Beast Boy bił się z samym sobą. Było to trudne gdyż jego złe alter ego najwyraźniej często chodziło na siłownie. Rozpoczęli zmienianie siew zwierzęta. Kilkanaście Omeg zmiażdżyły łapy dwóch bijących się ze sobą Tyranozaurów. Raven biła się z Robinem. Ten wyprzedzał każdy jej ruch, ale nie był w stanie jej zaatakować. Phantom miał na prawdę przekichane z Arcanusem. Mag podciął go nogą i wycelował w niego miecz. Phantom uniknął ciosu, ale mag zdążył go zablokować przydeptując mu płaszcz. Phantom odtoczył się jeszcze dwa razy od ciosu. Wreszcie Arcanus stwierdził, że można Phantoma dobić. Wycelował dobrze mieczem z dźwigni i wykonał cięcie. Phantom moment przed uderzeniem rozwiał się w biały dym i zmaterializował się za Arcanusem. Crow patrzyła od czasu do czasu, co tam się dzieję. W pewnym momencie Gwardzista zakatował ją z zamachu, ale zdążyła dwoma impulsami wybić mu jedno ostrze z dłoni i posłać je w stronę Phantoma.

- Phantom! Łap!

Wróciła do walki. Phantom złapał za ostrze i wycelował w Arcanusa. Nacisnął spust i po chwili Arcanus wzbogacił się o dziurę w płaszczu.

Raven zaatakowała Robina Ten sparował atak rękami, ale zapłacił za ten czyn utratą karwasza. Raven przeszła do kontrnatarcia, w którym Robin starał się uciec na schody. Nic mu to nie dało.

Cyborgi wysunęły swoje działka soniczne i pobiegły ku sobie. Wystrzelili w tym samym momencie a ich wiązki zderzyły się czołowo. Powstała fala uderzeniowa, która pochłonęła część Omeg i kilka robotów Slade'a. Cyborgi zostały rzucone na przeciwległe strony sali i po chwili kontynuowały swoje natarcie już bez użycia działek Chwycili się za dłonie i patrzyli w siebie próbując się przesiłować.

- Ha! Różnica pomiędzy żywym Cyborgiem a Cyborgiem maszyną: Ja się usprawniłem i jestem silniejszy! Ty już powoli osiągasz swoje maksimum! Wiem to z twoich danych technicznych!

- A spotkałeś kiedyś takiego gościa, co się nazywał Atlas?

- Nie! Co to ma do rzeczy?

- To szkoda. Bo mi pokazał, że dzięki żywym częściom mogę wycisnąć sto trzydzieści procent normy! Mam teraz ochotę przekroczyć ten wynik.

Czerwony Cyborg popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem, po czym zauważył, że jego nadgarstki zaczynają skrzypieć a system zgłasza przeciążenia układów. Został przechylony do tyłu i wyrzucony promieniem sonicznym w schody.

Starlight starała się wyrównywać walkę, bo czuła się lepszą. Starfire Była jednak nieco szybsza i łatwo posyłała ją w ściany, sufit i podłogę. Wreszcie złapała ja od tyłu chwytem unieruchamiającym i starała się przemówić jej do rozsądku:

- Po co przyłączyłaś się do Gwardzisty?

- On dawał nam siłę! Władzę! Coś, co pozwoliło nam na wprowadzenie porządku i spokoju w mieście!

- Spokoju takiego, że ludzie boją się wyjść domu! Porządku takiego, że ludzie giną za ukazywanie swoich poglądów!

- Uczyniliśmy świat lepszym!

Starlight przerzuciła Starfire przez ramię i odpaliła pocisk. Starfire odbiła go i zwróciła się w jej stronę.

- Uczyniliście go ułudą!

- Nie!

Starlight ze łzami w oczach rzuciła się na swoje dobre alter Ego. Starfire przedzwoniła jej z piorunów w głowę i złapała ją zanim uderzyła o ziemię. Była ogłuszona.

Beast Boy bił się jak mógł. Ciągle mu nie wychodziło. Razem z swoim alter ego rozpoczęli podniebny pościg pod postacią nietoperzy, by po chwili przybierać kolejne postacie od kruków przez bociany do kolibrów i jastrzębi. Beast Boy zatrzymał się za Cyborgiem i przemienił w człowieka.

- Koleś! Ustrzel tego mięśniaka!

Beast zamienił się w pterodaktyla i oberwał w pysk z działka sonicznego. Teraz całej grupie został już tylko Czerniev i masa robotów, z którymi całkiem nieźle radziła sobie armia Slade'a. Nagle Gwardzista zatrzymał się wysoko nad nimi i zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać:

- Myślicie ze mnie pokonacie? Wy dupki małe! Nie pokonacie mnie! Ja jestem potęgą!

Nacisnął jakiś guzik na pasku Po chwili jego kombinezon zaczął się świecić na biało i zmieniać kształty. Całe ciało poza głową urosło ponad sześciokrotnie. Światło opadło i Tytanom ukazał się wielki mech z głową Gwardzisty. Zamiast prawej dłoni miał karabinek maszynowy a zamiast lewej miał duże szczypce. Ogon wystający z pleców miał teraz żądło o trzech szpikulcach.

- Terra! Środek pancerza! Maksymalne przebicie!

Slade rozwalił czaszkę jakiejś Omedze i krzyknął do swojej uczennicy. Ta wydobyła spod podłogi wielki głaz. Głaz uderzył z ogromną siłą w klatkę piersiową mecha. Przebiło go na wylot urywając mu ogon i plecak rakietowy. Po chwili jednak Mech się podniósł i wycelował w tytanów swoje szczypce. Te rozłożyły się na boki i całą grupę uderzyła niebieska fala energii działka sonicznego. Wbili się w ścianę, wszyscy poza Raven i Crow, które zdążyły rozpostrzeć swoje pola ochronne. Opuściły pola siłowe i spojrzały na robota z niechęcią.

- Wielce oryginalne! Wielki robot...

Powiedziały jednocześnie i spojrzały na siebie. Reszta grupy zaczęła się zbierać z ziemi. Nagle, ściana południowa pokryła się lodem i skruszała. Przez nią wkroczył ktoś w niebiesko białym kostiumie z czarnym kombinezonem pod spodem. Miał duży hełm z odsuwanym do góry wziernikiem. Hełm był otwarty i z wnętrza wydobywał się dym taki, jaki jest przy wniesieniu czegoś ciepłego do zimnego pokoju. Był łysy a na oczach spoczywały duże czerwone gogle. Slade przestał okładać jakąś Omegę pięściami i spojrzał w jego kierunku.

- Mr. Freeze? Czy w tym mieście nie ma już zbrodniarza, z którym ten głupek nie zaczął?

Freeze popatrzył na niego.

- Nie jestem zbrodniarzem! On zabił moją żonę, akurat w momencie, gdy odkryłem lekarstwo na jej dolegliwość. Zapłaci mi za to!

- Dobra! Każdy tutaj zasłużył sobie na kawałek tego drania!

Phantom popatrzył na Freeza i z zaczął analizować jego umysł. Zrobiło mu się go smutno. Arcanus zaatakował go, ale Phantom zaczął strzelać. Wycofywał się w stronę drzwi odbijając pociski mieczem. Phantom szedł za nim. Arcanus nagle zaczął uciekać i wbiegł w otwarte grodzie. W ostatniej chwili Phantom wskoczył za nim.

Raven zobaczyła po boku jak zamykają się za nim grodzie i zaatakowała Gwardzistę.

Odgłosy walki ustały a on stał w długim białym korytarzu z dużą ilością obrazów na ścianach. Wszystkie płótna były czarne. Ruszył powoli w stronę drzwi usytuowanych na drugim końcu korytarza. Pistolet i ostrze, które trzymał na prawej dłoni były jeszcze gorące. Usłyszał jakiś szmer po swojej prawej. Wycelował w obraz i odpalił pocisk. Przez chwilę w obrazie był widoczny Arcanus. Teraz zniknął i pojawił się w obrazie po lewej.

- I co? Podróbko ducha? Myślisz, że mi coś zrobisz?

- W mojej rzeczywistości byłeś dobry. W tej jesteś zły. A mi to odpowiada. Jesteś wcieleniem zła. A ja znam na to sztuczki! Seraph Mefinko Moerti!

Krzyknął i nakreślił w powietrzu przed sobą krzyż. Powietrze zabłysło w tym kształcie i z krzyża zaczęły wyłaniać się białe świecące płótna, które przylepiły się do ścian. Krzyż zniknął po chwili a cały korytarz był upstrzony tymi kartkami. Ponownie zabłysły, tym razem seledynowym światłem. Arcanus wypadł z obrazów.

- Splugawiłeś to miejsce!

- Oczyściłem je! Byś nie mógł używać tych twoich szatańskich sztuczek!

- Ach!

Arcanus rzucił się na niego z zaklęciem kuli ognia. Ogień przeleciał obok głowy Phantoma. Widział, że Arcanus znów zaczyna kumulować energię, więc wystawił przed siebie ostrze, tak by jego powierzchnia była dobrze widoczna. Ostrze pokryło się białym światłem i zabzyczało niemiłosiernie. Arcanus wystrzelił kulę, która zatrzymała się na ostrzu i została odbita w ścianę obok.

- I co teraz? Magiku?

- AGH!

Arcanus podbiegł do niego z obnażonym mieczem. Phantom zablokował ostrzem. Arcanus próbował przeważyć cios, ale nie mógł. na ustach Phantoma zaigrał złośliwy uśmieszek. Pchnął swoje ostrze i ku przerażeniu Arcanusa, przeciął jego miecz wpół. Klinga wbiła się w ziemię i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Arcanus spróbował ataku złamanym ostrzem i wbił je przeciwnikowi w klatkę piersiową, w miejscu, w którym miało się znajdować serce. Usłyszał zgrzyt metalu i po chwili z rany wybuchł strumień białej krwi. Arcanus puścił miecz i odskoczył od Phantoma by nie być poplamionym. Był bardzo zdziwiony, Phantom stał dalej jak stał i patrzył się na rączkę miecza wystającą z piersi. Złapał za nią lewą dłonią i wyjął. Kolejna struga krwi oblała czerwony dywan. Arcanus z przerażeniem patrzył jak najpierw ciało Phantoma goi błyskawicznie jego ranę a potem regeneruje się zbroja. Ostrze zostało stopione i sama rękojeść została wyrzucona przez ramię do tyłu.

- Co to za diabelskie sztuczki!

- To Techniki stworzone przez ludzi wierzących i błogosławionych przez boga! A tę udało mi się nauczyć dość niedawno. Nazwałem ją ostateczną, bo mogę jej użyć tylko jeden jedyny raz!

- Nie dam ci przygotować jakiegoś cholernego zaklęcia! Rigaro mortis!

Z laski, którą trzymał Arcanus wystrzeliły pioruny, które skumulowały przez kryształ moc w dłoniach arcanusa. Phantom odsunął się z linii strzału. Zielona kula uderzyła w ścianę na końcu korytarza.

- Luminos Tektos!

Szara kula uderzyła w kolumnę obok Phantoma. Ta pokryła się kamieniem.

- Zaklęcie skamienienia? Wstydź się Arcanusie! Najprostsze zaklęcie wyznawców ciemności?

- Zamknij się! Petro Fakis!

Phantom odskoczył od fioletowej kuli, która uderzyła tam gdzie zielona.

- Chyba te rekwizyty są ci już nie potrzebne.

Phantom wycelował w laskę i strzelił w kulę na jej czubku. Kula rozprysła się na tysiące kawałeczków i rozsypała po podłodze. Phantom wystrzelił drugi raz, tym razem w zielony kryształ na nadgarstku przeciwnika. Kryształ się rozsypał. Arcanus przeraził się nie na żarty. Został pozbawiony przedmiotów, które skupiały jego moc.

- W mojej rzeczywistości nie potrzebowałeś takich nędznych przedmiotów!

- .Jestem wielkim magiem! Nikt mnie nie pokona! Nawet, jeżeli nie mogę używać swojej magii!

- Myślisz ze jesteś takim magiem? Zaraz zobaczymy, co powiesz na moje zaklęcie ostateczne!

- Co?

Phantom zaczął recytację inkantacji:

- Afla ajcautys, awd remun ilortnok edotem malawzyw. Enozdreiwtop allewmorc ijcakowni einezdeiwopyw. Ynoczszinz einatsoz ein lec ikópod. icsonlodz ejcketorp owosacz macząływ.

Arcanus cofnął się dwa kroki. Płaszcz Phantoma zrósł się na rozcięciu w habit, w pasie pojawił się złoty sznur. Z płaszcza wyrosły rękawy, które pokryły jego ręce. Na końcach ubrania, kapturze, dole i na rękawach pojawiły się złote pasy z runami. U pasa pojawił się jakiś miecz z czarno niebieskim ostrzem i szarą rękojeścią. Z twarzy znikła skóra. Cała głowa Phantoma to była teraz czaszka z czerwonymi oczami. Arcanus zaczął uciekać z krzykiem. Phantom wycelował w niego pistolet i strzelił. Lewa noga od kolana w dół została odcięta. Arcanus złapał się za kolumnę i najwyraźniej ze strachu przestał zważać na stratę tak ważnej części ciała. Ból jednak czuł, bo krzyknął jakby go zarzynano. Phantom wystrzelił drugi raz, jego druga noga odpadła.

- Zasługujesz na małe cierpienie przed śmiercią.

Podszedł do Arcanusa i rzucił obok niego pistolet. Ostrze wbiło siew ziemię tuz obok tego, co zostało z jego nóg. Arcanus leżał teraz na plecach i patrzył z przerażeniem na wcielenie śmierci. Phantom wydawał się uśmiechać.

- Przecież jesteś takim wspaniałym magiem. Co się stało? Tylko dwie twoje nogi zostały oddzielone od ciała! Wezwij swoje bestie! Przemień swoje ciało! Odtwórz swoje nogi i wstań do cholery z tej podłogi! Podnieś tą spluwę i walcz dalej! Dawaj! Noc się dopiero zaczęła! Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna! Pospiesz się! Pospiesz się! Pospiesz się! Pospiesz się! Pospiesz się! Pospiesz się! Pospiesz się! Pospiesz się!

Arcanus coraz bardziej się bał w miarę jak słyszał słowa: pospiesz się. Phantom go w ten sposób po prostu torturował. Wreszcie Arcanus krzyknął i chwycił za pistolet. Wycelował w przeciwnika i krzyknął:

- Potwór! Prawdziwy, pieprzony potwór!

Phantom opatrzył na niego. Ten zaczął strzelać. Dwa strzały chybiły a następnie słychać już było tylko kliknięcia spustu.

- A myślałem, że jesteś ode mnie lepszy. Byłeś tylko żałosną porażką żywego stworzenia. Giń żałośnie!

Phantom spojrzał na niego. Ten dalej próbował strzelać. Wbił mu dłoń w klatkę piersiową i patrzył jak powoli pochłania go czarna substancja. Następnie Arcanus eksplodował a czarne odłamki rozrzuciły się dookoła sali i poplamiły ściany. Phantom przybrał postać, którą miał wcześniej.

- Wieczne odpoczywanie racz mu dać Panie.

Odszedł w stronę drzwi, którymi wszedł. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na to, co zostało z Arcanusa, jego ubrania, dwie odstrzelone nogi i ostrze połączone z pistoletem.

- Z prochu powstałeś... Znasz resztę...

Przeniknął przez drzwi.

Bitwa była skończona. Wojska ZSRR poszły w rozsypkę, armia USA zaczęła powoli odzyskiwać władzę, Armia Slade'a i inni którzy im pomagali gdzieś znikli. Tytani patrzyli jak idealnie zgrana akcja wojskowa sił zbrojnych z Hiszpanii i Polski pomagają rozgramiać niedobitki. Phantom podszedł do Raven i Crow patrzących przez okno pałacu.

- Dla tego świata jest jeszcze nadzieja.

- Ale bez mojego Phantoma ten świat nie jest dla mnie nic wart.

Phantom spojrzał Crow w oczy. Jego zaświeciły się na moment na czerwono.

- Wierzę... Nie... Wiem, że spotkasz go pewnego dnia. Nie dziś, nie jutro, ale kiedyś na pewno.

- Dzięki... Wiem, o co ci chodzi, i mimo że nie wierzę w te rzeczy, to wierzę tobie.

Raven spojrzała na tych dwoje. Podeszła do Crow i zakasłała w piąstkę.

- Ekhem... Czy możecie mi powiedzieć jak wrócimy do domu?

Phantom spojrzał na nią. Jakoś tak nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Nagle przed nimi pojawiła się biała kula energii. Wszyscy Tytani, którzy przybyli z innej rzeczywistości zebrali się wokół niej.

- To chyba twoja odpowiedź, Raven.

Wyszeptał Phantom.

- Ale jak?

- Nie ważne! No cóż... Do zobaczenia Crow!

Beast Boy i Cyborg pożegnali się i wskoczyli w kulę energii. Starfire uściskała Crow i wskoczyła za przyjaciółmi. Phantom ukłonił się i przekazał jej te słowa:

- Ten świat potrzebuje pomocy. Jego los i bezpieczeństwo spoczywają teraz w twoich rękach, nie zawiedź nas. Dobrze?

Crow potaknęła i zobaczyła jak Phantom wchodzi w białą kulę. Raven popatrzyła na swoje alter ego.

- Więc to jest pożegnanie?

- Chyba tak.

- Wiem ze to nie miłe, ale nie chcę tego przedłużać. Żegnaj.

- Poczekaj chwilę! Mam do ciebie prośbę!

- Słucham?

- Miej Phantoma na oku. Chcę wiedzieć, że zostawiam go w dobrych rękach.

- Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. Powiedz mi... Dlaczego akurat, Phantom a nie ktoś normalny z miasta albo ktoś inny?

- Bo on potrafił mnie zrozumieć. Musiałam mu tylko dać szansę.

- Teraz rozumiem. Więc żegnaj.

- Żegnaj, Raven...

Crow zobaczyła jak Raven znika w białej kuli i jak sama kula się wypala.

Raven popatrzyła dookoła. Znajdowała się w jakiejś placówce opatrzonej logiem Czerwonego Skorpiona. W pobliżu nie było nikogo w białych zbrojach, za to byli ludzie ubrani w kombinezony policyjne. Upewniła się czy nie mają żadnych naszywek. Podeszli do niej z tyłu jej przyjaciele. W tym Robin.

- Jak wróciliśmy?

- Powiedzmy ze Arcanus wydobył z Gwardzisty jak uruchomić portal, a ja wpisałem komendę. Później ci wszystko opowiem.

- Ale po co on przeniósł się w czasie i wymiarze?

- Z tego, co nam powiedział to chciał stworzyć wielką armię po tamtej stronie, przenieść ją na tę stronę i podbić obie rzeczywistości. Ale coś mu nie poszło. Pewnie przez was.

- Reszta tez ci trochę poopowiada. Mówiłeś, że Arcanus wydobył z niego zeznania? Skąd tu się wziął. Powiedział ze był w pobliżu i wyczuł kłopoty. A o co chodzi?

- Dowiesz się później.

Raven spojrzała na Phantoma. Szedł w kierunku wyjścia ze spuszczoną głową. Przeszedł obok Arcanusa, wyraźnie coś do niego powiedział.

- I jak tam było Phantom? Duchy inne spotkałeś?

- Odwal się ode mnie... Nie chcę mówić, co tam widziałem... I kogo poznałem... Ani co temu komuś zrobiłem! Po prostu daj mi święty, kurna, spokój! Muszę się wyspowiadać... Ciekawe, który ksiądz mnie przyjmie.

Arcanus nie zrozumiał połowy z tego, co powiedział Phantom. Jedyne, co zrozumiał to, to, że Phantom chce być teraz sam i nie należy mu dokuczać. Raven uśmiechnęła się do siebie w myślach na widok miny maga. Razem z resztą wróciła do wieży gdzie mogła wyspać się porządnie w swoim własnym, prywatnym pokoju.

Crow stała przed oknem i wpatrywała się jakieś zdjęcie.

- Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, Raven... Załamała byś się...

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na zdjęcie. i na prawą dłoń. Na serdecznym palcu widniał złoty pierścionek. Uśmiechnęła się do zdjęcia. Z zdjęcia uśmiechali się do niej ona, w ślubnej sukni, Phantom w białym garniturze i patrzący się na nią ponury Wraith w tle. Nosił czarny smoking.

- Dobrze, że ci tego nie pokazałam... Wy macie u siebie rok 2004...

Odwróciła zdjęcie. Z tyłu były nagryzmolone cyfry: 2006.


	6. Chapter V: Jingle Bels, something Smells

CHAPTER I: "Twinkle, Twinkle"

Trzy dni do Gwiazdki. Cała grupa była jakaś niemrawa i ospała. Tylko Raven potrafiła się pokrzepić swoją herbatą ziołową. Phantom siedział zaspany przy stole i patrzył na drużynę. Starfire miała dziwną minę, która nie wyrażała szczególnego rozbawienia. Robin marszczył brwi wpatrując się w swój kubek kawy. Beast Boy chrapał z cicha. Cyborg trzęsącą się ręką podniósł kubek z kawą do ust. Wypił ją i nie czuł się ani trochę pobudzony. Raven spojrzała na niego kącikiem oka, również wyglądała na zaspaną. Wypiła duszkiem herbatę i wstała z lekkim uśmieszkiem. W jej dłoń wpadła księga Azarath i wyszła z pokoju energicznym krokiem. Cyborg wziął jej kubek i przyjrzał mu się z niedowierzeniem.

- Z czego ona parzy tę herbatę? Bo chyba się na to przerzucę.

Phantom przydzwonił głową w stół z załamania.

- Ała...

Wymamrotał. Ostatnio wszystko go dołowało. Ciągle nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca odkąd w wieży zamieszkał Arcanus. To i tak lepiej niż gdyby reszta nagle wróciła i tu zamieszkała, uśmiechnął się do siebie w myślach. Mag działał mu na nerwy i tylko obecność Raven mu pomagała zachować spokój. Niestety również wtedy potrafiła rozgorzeć kłótnia niekiedy przy użyciu zaklęć i nadnaturalnych zdolności duchów. Od czasu, gdy odwiedzili inną rzeczywistość minęło pół roku, pół roku, podczas którego Arcanus nie myślał nawet by opuścić wieżę. W tym krótkim czasie większość tytanów przekonała się, że lepiej unikać spotkań z oboma osobnikami naraz a nieraz nawet nie dopuszczać do ich spotkania. Phantom wstał od stołu i podszedł smutny do okna. Biały płaszcz lekko przyświecał swoim kolorem. Siwe włosy jeszcze bardziej ukazywały jego smutek, czy też desperację. Białe oczy wpatrywały się nieprzytomnie na spadające płatki śniegu. Całe Gotham było pokryte śniegiem. Z okna jednak nie było widać nic więcej poza częścią mostu, kilkoma platformami wydobywczymi i lasem za rzeką. Świerki i jodły nawet z tej odległości wyglądały przepięknie. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na ich widok. Cyborg przeszedł obok niego i spojrzał w tym samym kierunku. Nagle uderzył się w czoło na gest, że o czymś zapomniał:

- Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy w tym roku!

Phantom popatrzył na niego jak na wariata i razem z resztą zobaczył jak pospiesznie wybiega z wieży. W drzwiach rozminął się z Arcanusem. Gdy ten wszedł, Phantom zapadł się w podłogę i tyle go było widać.

- Co się z nim ostatnio dzieje? Rozumiem, że się nie lubicie, ale z niego się już robi paranoik.

Arcanus spojrzał wymownie na Robina.

- A może sam spytasz tę podróbkę ducha?

- SŁYSZAŁEM!

Wszystkich prócz Arcanusa zmroził głos Phantoma wydobywający się z nikąd. Arcanus musiał odskoczyć od fotela, który uderzył w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stał.

- Wyłaź tchórzu!

Tytani pospiesznie zwrócili się w stronę drzwi. Arcanus zablokował cios pięścią wymierzony w swoja szczękę i oddał z dźwigni Phantomowi, który właśnie wyszedł z podłogi przed nim. Ten również zablokował. Siłowali się długo trzymając za pięści.

- No dalej! Ty nędzny duszku! Przydzwoń mi słabeuszu! Nie przewyższasz mnie w walce!

- Gdybym tylko nie użył Zaklęcia Ostatecznego to już byś był pokonany!

- Proszę, proszę! Duszek uczył się jakichś zaklęć! Myślisz ze się ciebie przestraszę?

- Nie pozostanę ci dłużny! Nędzny magiku!

W tym momencie ich ubrania pokryły się czarną aurą i jakaś siła ich rozdzieliła. Do pokoju wkroczyła Raven, z drzwi obserwowali wszystko Tytani.

- Słyszałam, że demolujecie salon.

- To on zaczął!

Krzyknęli wskazując na siebie palcami.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, kto zaczął. Słychać was w całej wieży i nie można nawet spokojnie myśleć, a co dopiero pomedytować.

- Przepraszam Raven. To się więcej nie powtórzy... Obiecuję.

Phantom spuścił głowę. Obaj zostali uwolnieni spod mocy Raven i opadli na ziemię. Duch spojrzał smutno w sufit i wleciał w niego ze słowami:

- Jakby co, to jestem na komunikatorze.

Raven spojrzała na Arcanusa.

- Czy wy musicie to codziennie robić? Przedwczoraj spać się nie dało, bo tłukliście się na dachu.

- Tak to już jakoś jest.

Raven zmroziła go swoim wzrokiem. Sam poczuł ze prawdopodobnie gdyby Phantom nie spuścił z tonu to też zostałby nim obdarowany. Dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju i zostawiła resztę samą. Robin, Beast Boy i Starfire weszli do pokoju i usiedli na kanapach. Arcanus usiadł obok i czytał jakąś księgę opatrzoną okładką upstrzoną w runy.

- Nędzne widmo... Po co coś obiecuje jak i tak nie jest w stanie tego dotrzymać.

Robin usłyszał jego mamrotanie i na słowa „Nędzne widmo" aż się skulił, jakby oczekiwał głosu Phantoma. Ten jednak się nie odezwał.

- Ekhem... Co jak co, Phantom rzadko kiedy coś obiecuje ale jak już coś obieca to dotrzymuje słowa mimo wszystko.

- Na prawdę? Jakoś tak trudno w to uwierzyć.

- Mówisz tak, bo jesteś na niego zły. My znamy go trochę dłużej.

Wtrąciła się Starfire.

- Hę?

- Co jak co, ale kiedy zaatakował nas Demiurg to starał się uratować nas wszystkich. Jest bardzo honorowy i słowny.

Arcanus przyjrzał się BB z niedowierzeniem.

- Nie przegadam was. Ja wiem swoje, a wy wiecie swoje.

Rozmowa się urwała, bo z sufitu zsunął się Phantom. Arcanus przyjął już gardę, lecz Phantom skwitował go tylko wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Robin? Mogę cię prosić na słówko? Nie bój się, Magiku, to nic związanego z tobą.

Arcanus usiadł z powrotem na kanapie. Phantom rozmawiał z Robinem na tyle cicho, że słychać było tylko Robina.

- Czyli jednak?

Phantom potaknął głową.

- Ale coś tak małego?

- Wystarczy mi takie coś.

- No dobrze. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko.

- Więc załatwione.

Phantom wyszedł z pokoju na korytarz i tyle go widziano. Raven zobaczyła go tylko jak otwiera gdzieś na korytarzu drzwi do składziku.

Wieczorem wszyscy zebrali się w pokoju wspólnym. Raven pogrążała się w lekturze Księgi Azarath, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że wieczór filmowy zorganizowany przez BB miał się za niedługo zacząć. Phantom zwisał głową w dół z sufitu i powoli starał się zasnąć, jednak BB skutecznie wyrywał go ze snu krzykami. Zielony chłopak narzekał na to, że jeszcze nie ma Cyborga. Na to wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać za przyjacielem. Phantoma zaczął denerwować nieco ten harmider. Tylko Arcanus i Raven poza nim nie robili hałasu.

- Cyborg zaraz tu wejdzie. Coś taszczy, bo słyszę szelest.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego jak na wariata.

- Ech... Usłyszałem jego kroki zza drzwi.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na drzwi. Rzeczywiście, po pięciu sekundach wkroczył Cyborg, taszcząc coś na plecach. Było to jakieś drzewo iglaste.

- Mówiłem, że czegoś zapomnieliśmy? Choinki nam zabrakło! Co to za święta bez choinki!

Postawił choinkę na miejscu nieco w rogu.

- Wiecie ile się naszukałem zanim znalazłem odpowiednio duże drzewko?

Phantom stanął na nogi i przyjrzał się drzewku, wymamrotał coś pod nosem, zmarszczył czoło i wniknął w sufit.

- O co mu chodziło?

Beast Boy nie mógł zrozumieć jego dziwnej reakcji.

- Chyba wyszeptał coś jak... Ateit?

Starfire starała się sprostować. Robin otworzył komunikator i przyjrzał się konsolce. Wyszedł po chwili z pokoju.

- Chyba wiem, o co mu chodzi. Pogadam z nim trochę to może wtedy wróci na ten twój wieczorek filmowy.

- Teraz to ich obu nie rozumiem.

Starfire załamała ręce.

- On nie powiedział Ateit, a zupełnie coś innego. Robin dobrze to usłyszał.

Raven zamknęła księgę i wyszła z pokoju.

- No i już straciłem połowę publiki z wieczorku.

- Nie martw się Beast Boy! Ja i Arcanus chętnie z tobą posiedzimy...

Arcanus spojrzał spode łba na Starfire, po czym zamknął swoją książkę i wymownie spojrzał w górę.

- No niech będzie.

Phantom stał na dachu. Śnieg padał na jego płaszcz i natychmiast wchłaniał się w ubranie. Miał zarzucony na głowę kaptur a jego oczy wyzierały z cienia na czerwono.

- Witaj Robin. O czym chciałeś pogadać?

Robin podszedł bliżej i położył mu dłoń na barku.

- Czemu tak się oburzyłeś?

- Ech... Sam nie wiem. Uważam, że ateiści nie powinni obchodzić świąt, które obchodzą ludzie wierzący. Ale ja nie chcę nikomu nic narzucać, więc po prostu się dąsam i oburzam. Nikt wam nie zabrania świętować.

- Wiesz... Masz trochę racji. Nie chciałbym obrażać twej wiary w żaden sposób, może i jestem nie wierzący, ale to nie znaczy, że na ten przykład nie mogę pośpiewać pobożnych kolęd.

- Cóż... Masz zapewne swoje powody by nie wierzyć. Niczego ci nie nakazuję. Wiesz... Masz rację. Nie powinienem się złościć. Chcieliście dobrze. Powiedzcie mi tylko, jak obchodzicie tutaj święta. Przy ostatniej okazji mnie nie było.

- Ano Tak! Byłeś na tej swojej wycieczce. No święta obchodzimy jak większość amerykanów. Kupujemy dużo żarcia na mieście, śpiewamy kolędy, jemy świąteczne śniadanie. Tylko Raven nie za często uczestniczy w tym wszystkim.

- Nie lubi świąt?

- Myślę, że raczej nie. Po prostu nie lubi takiej wesołej atmosfery.

- Tak... No cóż... Mamy tutaj jeszcze jednego, z którym będzie mi ciężko spędzić święta.

- Arcanus? Nie martw się. Stwierdził niedawno, w tajemnicy przed tobą, że na ten okres będzie medytował w górach. Wróci dopiero po nowym roku.

- No to mam przyjemnie. Kiedy wyjeżdża?

- Jutro rano.

- Aha...

Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Wreszcie Robin ją przerwał:

- Nigdy nie opowiadałeś, co robiłeś, kiedy nas opuściłeś...

- Dużo rzeczy. Praca dorywcza w instytucie Iscariote, w nagrodę dostałem przechrzczone noże do walki z demonami i innymi „nieczystymi" siłami. Noże te są tak przydatne, że równie dobrze mogę ich używać do smarowania chleba masłem. To było w pierwszych trzech tygodniach. Później poleciałem do klasztorów w Tybecie. Tam nauczyłem się kilku inkantacji, które dają mi dodatkowe możliwości, niestety niektóre jednorazowe.

- Jak to Ostateczne, którym straszyłeś Arcanusa?

- Tak.

- Na czym ono polegało?

- eee... Po wypowiedzeniu inkantacji stałem się awatarem śmierci.

- Aha... Wolę nie pytać, na kim go użyłeś.

Phantom uśmiechnął się do niego niemrawo.

- I co było dalej?

- Cóż. Odwiedziłem taki jeden kraj w europie środkowej, raczej nic o nim nie wiesz... Amerykanie prawie nic o nas nie wiedzą.

- Jesteś obcokrajowcem?

- Jasne... Byłem... Dobra... To dalej, studiowałem trochę zwoje znad morza martwego, później miałem kilka utarczek z Wraith'em. Doszło do tego, że rzuciłem na mój stary dom, tę willę, urok, który nie pozwala się tam na dłużej zbliżyć zjawom Wraith'a. Później połaziłem po Nevadzie i wróciłem tutaj.

- Miałeś ciekawe życie. Po co właściwie tak wcześnie wróciłeś?

- Stęskniłem się.

- Za nami?

- Tak. Ale najbardziej za Raven.

- Słucham?

- Nie ważne... Chodźmy pomóc Cyborgowi i reszcie w ubieraniu choinki.

Gdy wchodzili do budynku, Robin poklepał Phantoma po plecach.

- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko ci się uda.

Phantom spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem; nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło, ale poszedł za nim.

W pokoju wspólnym wszyscy ubierali choinkę, wszyscy poza, Raven która siedziała z książką przed oczyma. Co jakiś czas zerkała ukradkiem na uwijających się Tytanów. Starfire obleciała szybko choinkę dookoła i zawiesiła na nich świeczki. Arcanus, chociaż nie bardzo rozumiał tej idei, pomagał im i swoim zaklęciem podpalił wszystkie knoty. Cyborg i Beast Boy ścigali się w rozwieszaniu aniołków na gałązkach. Obaj chcieli się wyprzedzić by zamontować później na górze gwiazdę. W tym momencie do pokoju weszli Robin i Phantom, obaj z uśmiechami na twarzach, rozmawiali o czymś zabawnym. Większość pierwszy raz od dawna widziała uśmiechniętego Phantoma. Robin dołączył do wyścigu i po chwili pokój rozbrzmiewał jeszcze większa wrzawą. Phantom podszedł i z uśmiechem patrzył jak Starfire rozkłada w strategicznym porządku świeczki i jak Arcanus podpala je strzelając płomykami z złożonych palców środkowych i wskazujących.

- Nieźle wam idzie... Można się przyłączyć?

Zapytał Arcanusa, ale w zasadzie to nie czekał na odpowiedź. Wycelował dłonią w pudło z łańcuchami i zaczął kierować palcami. Łańcuch powił się jak wąż i w powietrzu okrążył choinkę. Phantom zacisnął pięść i łańcuch opadł na gałązki.

- Nieźle jak na ducha. Popatrz na to!

Arcanus skrzyżował dłonie na klatce piersiowej i wyprostował je przed siebie. Świeczki zaczęły kolejno zmieniać barwy ognia; były to kolory czerwony, biały i niebieski.

- Hm... Energooszczędne lampki choinkowe. Gdybym tego nie pochwalił byłbym skończonym ignorantem.

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie, nie jak na wrogów, a jak na rywali w uczciwej i wesołej, choć poważnej grze. W chwilę potem skierowali swój wzrok na kłócących się BB, Cyborga i Robina. Tłukli się delikatnie jak na tytanów nad pudłem i robili dużo hałasu. Każdy chciał samodzielnie zamontować gwiazdę. Gdy tak zaczęli sięgać po cięższe argumenty, gwiazda pokryła się czarną aurą i przelewitowała na czubek choinki. Raven odłożyła dłoń na miejsce, w którym trzymała książkę i pogrążyła się w lekturze. Nie przerwała nawet, gdy cała grupa zaczęła dla niej energicznie klaskać. Nagle cały pokój zaczął mienić się na zmianę czerwonym światłem i normalnym.

- Tytani! Kłopoty!

Wrzasnął Robin. Phantom klepnął się w czoło, znowu go zdołowało. Nawet w święta muszą być ataki, pomyślał.

CHAPTER II: „ Silent night, frozen night"

Ktoś ubrany w czarny kombinezon i niebieską zbroję z seledynowymi lampami mierzył z potężnego karabinu do jubilera.

- Ładuj pan diamenty do torby to nic się panu nie stanie.

- Ta... Tak jest...

Jubiler z przerażeniem zaczął pakować wszystkie kamienie spod lady do podanego mu worka. Pakował je pojedynczo. Gdy chwycił tylko pierwszy kamyk o czerwonym kolorze, napastnik nacisnął spust i strzelił w jego nadgarstek. Ręka Jubilera była pokryta twardym lodem aż do łokcia. Tylko czerwony kamień w palach oparł się fali mrozu. Napastnik złapał go za ten nadgarstek i z nieludzką siłą pokazał mu jego własną dłoń.

- O co ja prosiłem?

- O... o diamenty...

Jubiler czuł, że zaraz zbezcześci spodnie.

- A co to trzymasz w ręku?

- Ru... Rubiny!

- Więc pakuj mi diamenty!

- A... Ale moja ręka!

- Masz drugą! Pakuj te diamenty, bo zamrożę ci więcej!

Nagle usłyszał czyjś władczy krzyk i dźwięk tłuczonego lodu. Ktoś rozwalił niebieskim promieniem zamrożone drzwi i okno. Krzyk ułożył się w słowa:

- Zaraz my cię zamrozimy, na jakieś dziesięć, dwadzieścia lat.

Człowiek popatrzył na Tytanów i podniósł czarną szybkę hełmu. Za nią znajdowała się twarz łysego człowieka w czerwonych goglach zajmujących pół twarzy. Z hełmu wydobywał się biały dym, widać było, że wewnątrz panowała mniejsza temperatura niż na zewnątrz.

- I wy chcecie zamrozić Mr. Freeza?

Wycelował w Robina karabin i nacisnął spust. Ten odskoczył od wiązki i przyklęknął przed Freezem. Uderzył go pięścią w brzuch i usłyszał trzask gruchotanych kości. Złapał się za dłoń.

- Dzieciątko się połamało? Zaraz ci poprawię.

Mr. Freeze wycelował w Robina karabin, ale po chwili oberwał niebieską wiązką w klatkę piersiową. Uderzył o ścianę i zbierając się zauważył, że jedna z lamp na jego klatce piersiowej jest uszkodzona. Z hełmu przestał się wydobywać dym, co oznaczało, że Cyborg uszkodził mu system chłodniczy. Freeze zamknął szybko hełm i założył swój karabin na plecy. Rzucił przed siebie jakiś granat. Tytani zasłonili się rękami, ale nie nastąpił wybuch, lecz dym. Freeze w tym czasie wybiegł z sklepu jubilerskiego.

- Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!

Jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła pokrywać się czarną aurą. Spojrzał na Tytanów i gdy nie ujrzał nikogo, kto na niego patrzy, spojrzał na ulicę. Obok T-Car stała Raven z wycelowaną w niego dłonią. Ta również była pokryta czarną aurą. Freeze wycelował w nią swoja pieść a z kostek wystrzeliły czarne, metalowe kulki. Raven dostała po twarzy i złapała się za nią, uwalniając jednocześnie Freeza z uścisku. Ten pobiegł w zaułek zaraz za budynkiem i po chwili wszystkim tytanom zabrzmiał w głowach dźwięk motocykla. Freeze wyjechał z zaułka i rozpoczął ucieczkę ulicą główną. Tytani wsiedli do wozu i ruszyli za nim. Ruszyli w tym samym kierunku. W samochodzie było ich tylko czterech: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire i Raven. Robin wskoczył na swój motocykl i dołączył do pościgu. W trakcie, chwycił komunikator:

- Phantom! Arcanus! Czy widzicie naszego zbiega?

- Jedzie ulicą główną i jest w pobliżu skrzyżowania osiemnastego. Co mamy zrobić?

Spojrzał na Arcanusa. Obaj stali na dachu jednego z budynków mieszkalnych.

- Zasadźcie się na niego. Zaraz unieruchomimy mu motocykl.

Tym razem w komunikatorze odezwał się Cyborg. Po chwili Freeze przejeżdżał pod budynkiem i został zestrzelony z motocykla wiązka z działka protonowego T-Car. Motocykl pojechał dalej bez niego i rozbił się z hukiem o jakąś pustą cysternę. Freeze podniósł się i zdjął karabin z pleców. Mierzył chwile, jakby wybierając cel, po czym wystrzelił w Robina. Tytani wysypali się z samochodu i zobaczyli ze ich lider i jego motocykl są pokryci lodem.

- Macie dziesięć minut na odmrożenie go! Później zamarznie!

Wbiegł w zaułek. Cyborg zaczął traktować lód bardzo słabą wiązką z działka sonicznego, Starfire próbowała go rozgrzać swoimi pociskami a Beast Boy zmienił się w mamuta i próbował go ogrzać pocieraniem o futro. Raven próbowała rozłupać lód za pomocą swojej mocy.

- Arcanus! Phantom! Rozdzielcie się i gońcie go! My się zajmiemy Robinem!

Wrzasnął Cyborg. Żaden z nich nie potrzebował powtórzeń. Phantom przyjrzał się jeszcze Robinowi. Biedny Freeze, biedny Robin, pomyślał i ruszył w drogę.

Freeze skakał z dachu na dach dając popis swojej siły. Był coraz słabszy, zimno z jego skafandra uciekało i ciepło pozbawiało go sił. Skoczył na jeden z dachów i odwrócił się za siebie, nikt za nim nie leciał. Oparł się o nieaktywny komin i spojrzał na prawe przedramię. Nacisnął jakiś guzik i wrzucił do powstałego obok otworu wszystkie diamenty, jakie udało mu się zgromadzić. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dziura na diamenty zarosła się a fala zimna uderzył go w twarz. Odwrócił się w stronę wejścia do budynku i postąpił pięć kroków. W tym momencie z drzwi wysypało się sześciu policjantów.

- GCPD! FREEZE!

- Chyba żartujecie!

Freeze strzelił do nich z swojego karabinku i po zamrażał im dłonie tak, że nie mogli nacisnąć spustu. Następnie oblodził im nogi i skoczył na następny dach. Tutaj wyrósł przed nim jak spod ziemi Phantom.

- Doktorze Freeze, proszę! Nie chcę z panem walczyć.

- Durny dzieciak!

Oblodził go od stóp do głów. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Phantom wyszedł z lodu jak widmo i stanął obok.

- Nie zamrozi mnie pan. Proszę! Niech pan przestanie. Jeszcze wyrządzimy panu krzywdę.

- Chyba sobie kpisz dzieciaku... Dlaczego niby chcesz żebym się poddał?

- Pan mnie może nie zna, ale ja znam pana. Jeżeli pana zamkną to, kto będzie kontynuował badania nad lekiem dla pańskiej żony?

- Skąd wiesz o mojej żonie!

- Jestem telepatą! Wiem to z pańskiego umysłu.

- Parszywy gnojek, wchodzi innym do głów. Mówisz, że kto będzie kontynuował badania nad lekiem jak mnie zamkną? Nie zamkną mnie! Jeżeli tak ci mnie żal to nie będziesz mnie powstrzymywał.

Skoczył na inny dach i upewnił się, że Phantom za nim nie leci. Chłopak stał na tamtym dachu i patrzył na niego ze smutkiem. Freeze zaśmiał się do siebie i odwrócił w drugą stronę. Zobaczył on stojącego przed sobą chłopaka w czerwonym płaszczu z kapturem.

- Jeszcze jeden do rozwałki?

- Nie ze mną te numery! Wermitraks fero mastadok, ETIL!

Freeze wystrzelił wiązkę z karabinku w stronę Arcanusa, jednak została ona powstrzymana przez ulepszone zaklęcie kuli magmy. Freeze został otoczony serpentyną z ognia, która wirowała wokół niego. Próbował powstrzymać ją swoim karabinkiem, jakoś ją zneutralizować, jednak szybko skończyło mu się zasilanie karabinu. Odrzucił broń i starał się zneutralizować jaw inny sposób: uruchomił syfony zamieszczone na nadgarstkach. To również nie pomogło. Freeze padł na kolana i położył ręce na hełmie. Było mu strasznie gorąco a jego kombinezon przestał go chłodzić. Obok Arcanusa wylądował Phantom. Freeze w tym momencie odpiął szybkę hełmu i padł zemdlony na ziemię.

- Dosyć Arcanus... Bo go zabijesz.

Arcanus wygasił zaklęcie.

- Ja przynajmniej nie dałem mu uciec.

Phantoma to dotknęło do żywego.

- Ja też mu nie dałem uciec! Sam uciekł!

- Już to widzę! Przeskoczył dach a ty gapiłeś się na niego jak krowa na malowane wrota!

- Daj spokój!

- Bo co?

W tym momencie Freeze wydał z siebie jęk. Phantom przerwał kłótnię i zabrał się za zbieranie Freeza z ziemi. Podniósł go razem z Arcanusem i poprowadzili go na krawędź budynku. Arcanus wziął komunikator i zagadał do Tytanów:

- Mamy Freeza, co z Robinem?

- Do połowy w lodzie, ale przynajmniej może oddychać.

Odezwał się ironicznie Robin. Arcanus podał im swoje położenie i popatrzył na Phantoma. Ten ładował śnieg do hełmu Freeza. Kombinezon był na tyle obszerny, że śnieg zlatywał do dolnych partii ciała.

- CO ty robisz?

- Bez mrozu on umrze.

- A z mrozem nas po zamraża!

- Wiem coś niecoś o nim, jemu potrzebne jest chłodzenie laserami diamentowymi żeby był w stanie walczyć, zwykły śnieg i zimno nic mu nie dadzą poza podtrzymaniem życia.

- Coś ty taki obeznany w wrogu?

- Nie będę się przed tobą tłumaczył! Lepiej pomóż mi pakować ten śnieg!

CHAPTER III: "On the first day of christmass…"

Phantom stał w ciemnym pokoju wspólnym. Freeza odtransportowano od razu do Arkham gdzie miał odpowiednią opiekę. Phantom czuł się winny i próbował zmyć to poczuci winy patrząc w padający śnieg. Ciemność rozświetlały świeczki zamieszczone na choince. Zaklęcie Arcanusa dalej działało tak, więc pokój mienił się trzema kolorami. Wyjął książkę zatytułowaną: Quo Vadis. Do pokoju wszedł Beast Boy i zaświecił światła. Podszedł do Phantoma i przyjrzał się książce. Jej grubość go przybiła. Popatrzył na treść. Rozpoznawał litery, ale niektóre miały jakieś dziwne odmiany z ogonkami lub kreskami. Nie rozumiał nic z słów w niej zapisanych.

- Eee... Phantom? Po jakiemu to?

- Polskiemu. Pewnie nie słyszałeś nic o autorze.

- Raczej nie. Ty rozumiesz takie starożytne języki?

Phantom popatrzył na niego ze złością.

- Starożytny? To mój ojczysty język!

Beast Boy schylił się pod jego naporem i powoli się usunął z pola widzenia. Phantom ze złością zamknął książkę i usiadł na kanapie. Przespał się na niej do rana.

-„ Wydanie specjalne naszego programu! Młodzi Tytani, wzór do naśladowania czy do potępienia! Już za chwilę!"

Phantom zerwał się ze snu i rozejrzał dookoła. Wszyscy siedzieli już na kanapie, nawet Arcanus.

- Ekhem... Co to za program?

- Nie wiem! Ale jest o nas.

Odpowiedział Beast Boy i zaczął zajadać pop corn. Phantom usiadł ściśnięty i popatrzył na ekran. Obok niego siedziała Raven, najwyraźniej niepocieszona faktem, że siedzi między nim a Arcanusem. W telewizorze witała ich czołówka programu z udziałem jakiegoś bruneta. Program wreszcie się zaczął:

- Witam państwa w Programie: Naga prawda o Młodych Tytanach! Dziś rozstrzygniemy problem nurtujący nas odkąd tylko ta grupa zaczęła funkcjonować w naszym pięknym mieście.

- Jaki problem?

Zdziwił się Cyborg wytrzeszczając gały. Spiker kontynuował:

- Powiedzmy sobie prosto w twarz! Organizacja zwana popularnie Młodymi Tytanami nie jest zbyt dobrym wzorem do naśladowania dla naszych dzieci. Wystarczy popatrzyć na jego członków. Większość z nich używa do rozwiązania swoich problemów, które nas nie dotyczą, brutalnej siły! Czy dzieci powinny rozwiązywać spory tak jak ten osobnik należący do grupy?

Na ekranie został pokazany Cyborg, bijący się z Cinderblock'iem. Cyborg od razu przypomniał sobie tę walkę, to było wtedy, gdy po kłótni z Robinem odszedł na krótki czas od Tytanów. Pokazano również sceny walk z Armią Skorpiona, podczas których najczęściej szły w ruch ciosy typowo zapaśnicze i miny szaleńca. Cyborg złączył palce wskazujące dłoni i popatrzył po kolegach z wyrazem twarzy wskazującym na zawstydzenie. Prawie wszyscy się na to roześmiali. Spiker znów zabrał głos:

- Ich przywódca również nie jest aniołkiem! Swoim postępowaniem uczy młodzież używania nieraz głupich zwrotów. Popatrzmy...

Na ekranie pokazywały się kolejno nagrania z Robinem krzyczącym różne komendy w stylu: Tytani! Wio!

- Czemu ten chłystek czepia się moich tekstów! Pytam, czemu!

Robin wstał i wskazał palcem na telewizor. Już nawet Raven zaczynało to powoli bawić. Wszyscy kazali mu siadać i nie przeszkadzać.

- Te materiały pozwalają nam twierdzić, że ich przywódca jest kompletnym debilem. Młodzi Tytani nie są wzorem do naśladowania również dla najmłodszych, nie tylko młodzieży! Wystarczy popatrzeć na ich stroje! Niejaka Starfire, chodzi w wyzywającym ubraniu, nie wspominając już o złym guście!

- Ja mam zły gust? Czemu ten człowiek pełen goryczy mówi o mnie takie rzeczy?

Robin uspokoił Starfire i popatrzył srogo na Beast Boya, który śmiał się wniebogłosy.

- Należy również spojrzeć na niejaką Raven! Ona przechodzi już wszelkie pojęcie, moi mili państwo! O ile człowiek może jeszcze zaakceptować krótką spódniczkę Starfire, to tak „finezyjne" odkrywanie niemalże całych nóg jest po prostu sprośne i obrzydliwe!

Raven straciła już cały humor i obaj chłopcy po jej bokach czuli ze zaraz telewizor może ucierpieć a oni od odłamków.

- Mówiliśmy jak dotąd o bardziej nam znanych członkach zespołu. Trzeba jednak przyjrzeć się i nowszym nabytkom tej grupy! Co prawda było ich w ostatnich czasach nadwyraz wielu, jednak udało nam się zebrać materiały filmowe o tych których widuje się najczęściej podczas ich akcji. Oto jeden z nich, niejaki Arcanus!

Arcanusowi zmroziło krew w żyłach. Pokazano jego walkę z Freezem, którą stoczył zaledwie poprzedniego dnia.

- Takie akty przemocy i jego zachowania wobec bezbronnych ludzi nie dają dobrego przykładu młodzieży! Założę się o tysiąc dolarów, że człowiek ten jest ćpunem i to narkotyki powodują u niego takie zachowania!

Arcanusowi przez moment prawie, że zaświeciły się na czerwono oczy. Phantom spojrzał na niego i Raven, i przemówił:

- Rozchmurzcie się! Zawsze mogło być gorzej...

- Kolejny członek zespołu, Phantom. Jest to człowiek noszący biały płaszcz, jego oczy świecą na czerwono w ciemności i najwyraźniej bardzo dobrali się pod względem przemocy z Raven! Proszę tylko spojrzeć! Czy takie zachowanie można nazwać właściwym?

Phantom zamarł. Na ekranie pokazano najpierw scenę, w której Raven wciąga Dr Light pod poły płaszcza za pomocą czarnych macek, a zaraz potem scenę na parkingu miejskim, w której Phantom za pomocą swojej mocy telekinezy dosłownie obdzierał Gwardzistę z kombinezonu.

- Ich ofiary błagały o litość, ale prawie im jej nie okazano! Czy możemy tolerować takich boh...

Telewizor wyłączył się a pomieszczenie zalało się na zmianę czerwonym światłem z normalnym.

- Tytani... eee... Do boju?

Program, który obejrzeli miał na niego dość duży wpływ. Phantom patrzył jeszcze ze złością na podśmiewających się z niego Raven i Arcanusa.

Znaleźli się na ulicy, na której rzekomo coś się działo. Ludzie powiedzieli im, że zjawił się tu jakiś szaleniec ubrany w dziwny skafander i z długą szablą w rękach. Według zeznań, szaleniec sterroryzował okolicę, po czym uciekł do kanałów. Tytani zeszli, więc do kanałów, jednak bez Cyborga. Był za duży żeby wejść przez właz a na szukanie innego wejścia było zbyt mało czasu. Odesłali go do wieży, skąd miał koordynować poszukiwania przestępcy. Gdy byli już na dole, rozejrzeli się dookoła. Było ciemno, więc trójka z tytanów uruchomiła światło; Phantom świecił dłonią, Arcanus użył zaklęcia płomyku by świecić dookoła kulką skoncentrowaną w jego dłoni a Starfire świeciła swoim piorunem. Ruszyli za śladami pozostawionymi przez uciekiniera, były to dość duże ślady typowych trepów lub gumiaków. Gdzieniegdzie na ścianie znajdowały się brudne odciski dłoni. Po dziesięciu minutach wojaży odezwał się przez komunikator Cyborg. Potwierdził, że nadzoruje i wyraził dezaprobatę na to, że nie może się tam z nimi znaleźć. Cała szóstka szła przed siebie i czuła coraz bardziej paskudny odór ścieków. Nagle uderzyła ich fala ogromnego smrodu, na który wszyscy pozasłaniali sobie nosy i usta dłońmi.

- Zaraz chyba puszczę pawia...

Raven miała chyba największe trudności ze zniesieniem odoru. Nagle coś zabulgotało przed nimi w kanale. Z szamba wyłonił się jakiś człowiek, był najwyraźniej chuderlawy gdyż cały strój zwisał na nim. Na twarzy miał maskę przeciwgazową połączoną rurą z butlami na plecach, które wielkością dorównywały jego korpusowi. Na głowę miał zaciągnięty ciasno kaptur a jego kombinezon uwalany był w ściekach, w prawej ręce trzymał coś, co wyglądało jak śmigło śmigłowca wojskowego, jednak było ułamane mniej więcej w trzech czwartych długości i było zgięte w poprzek. Na samym dole, w miejscu trzymania, było powyginane jakby ktoś je stapiał w piecu hutniczym. W tym momencie do tytanów uderzył taki odór, że o mało, co nie pomdleli. Raven odbiegła od nich trochę i zwróciła śniadanie w ściek. Phantom i Arcanus wzdrygnęli się na jej widok. Napastnik spojrzał na nią i wydawało się, że za szybkami maski przeciwgazowej zabłysły na czerwono oczy.

- Nikt nie będzie rzygał na widok Kanalarza!

Wycelował w nią lewą dłoń i po chwili z ścieku obok niej wyłonił się jakiś dwumetrowy stwór wyglądający tak, jakby był zlepiony z ludzkich odchodów. Raven popatrzyła na niego z obrzydzeniem i zwróciła na niego resztki wczorajszej kolacji. Potwór popatrzył na nią i zamachnął się pięścią. Kanalarz w tym czasie śmiał się w niebogłosy. Phantom i Arcanus pospieszyli Raven na pomoc a Robin, Starfire i BB rzucili się na Kanalarza. Ten zrobił krok w bok, tak jakby ścieki były dla niego podłożem, i Tytani wylądowali po drugiej stronie kładki, za wyjątkiem BB, który wpadł do szamba. Popatrzyli jak jego głową wynurza się i jak wypluwa ona z nieludzkim grymasem zawartość ust. W tym samym czasie stwór, który atakował Raven, został przygwożdżony telekinetycznie do ściany i spopielony zaklęciem ognia Arcanusa. Beast Boy popatrzył na Robina i Starfire, i zaczął grymasić:

- Błeeee! Czemu my nie spotykamy normalnych oprychów?

W tym momencie zobaczył ich przerażone miny i spojrzał za siebie i w górę. Nad nim stał kanalarz, wpatrujący się w niego i śmiejący się wniebogłosy:

- Posada Szambo-nurka już zajęta chłystku!

Złapał go za głowę i rzucił z nieludzką siłą o ścianę obok kładki, z której na niego skoczył.

- Jak on to robi? Taki chudzielec a taki silny...

BB starał się nie okazywać bólu. Robin rzucił Kanalarzowi pod nogi swój granat elektryczny. Napastnik zawył, gdy prąd ogarnął jego ciało i wskoczył na kładkę, po której zaczął uciekać w mrok.

- Czemu zbrodniarze nie mogą uciekać w jakieś przyjemne miejsca, jak Thaiti albo co?

Zapytał zielony, gdy Robin i Starfire przeskoczyli na właściwą kładkę. Tytani nie zważali na niego i wkrótce cała szóstka biegła śladami Kanalarza. Po drodze wytłumaczyli wszystko Cyborgowi i podążali po plamach w kształcie podeszwy zostawionych na ziemi.

Doszli w końcu do rozwidlenia dróg. Zdziwili się, gdy ślad jednego buta szedł w lewo a drugi w prawo.

- Dobra! Arcanus i Starfire idą ze mną! Phantom i Beast Boy idą z Raven. My idziemy w prawo.

- Tego tylko brakowało... Rozdzielenie.

Zauważył Phantom. Arcanus pochylił się do BB:

- Miej go na oku. Jakiś dziwny ostatnio jest.

Phantom spojrzał na niego wściekłym wzrokiem i ruszył na przód w lewy korytarz. Raven i Beast Boy podążyli za nim.

Beast Boy chciał sobie za żartować, ale czuł, że przy tej dwójce lepiej nie żartować. Oboje byli w nie najlepszym humorze. Phantom szedł zdecydowanie na przedzie oświetlając drogę swoją dłonią. Czemu Robin musiał przydzielić mnie do tej dwójki, myślał gorączkowo Beast Boy. Nagle i on i Raven usłyszeli przytłumiony przez skórę głos Phantoma. Nucił jakąś piosenkę:

- Stawaj, strana agromnaja... Stawaj na smiertny boj...

- Co ty nucisz?

Zapytał Zielony.

- Eee... Taka stara rosyjska piosenka. Nie warta waszych uszu. Nucę z sentymentu.

Szli dalej a odór stawał się coraz silniejszy.

- Czemu ten debil uciekł w taki labirynt? Nie mam czasu na zabawy z nim...

Mruknął do siebie Phantom, niedostatecznie cicho by inni tego nie usłyszeli.

- A co masz do załatwienia że nie masz czasu?

Spytała podejrzliwie, Raven. BB jakby ocknął się ze snu.

- Nie ważne... Mam sprawę do załatwienia wieczorem. Nic, co powinno zawracać wam głowy.

Raven stała się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwa. Przez takie zachowanie Phantom tracił u niej resztki zaufania, jakim go obdarzała. Wiedziała ze za każdym razem okazywało się, że Phantom wcale nie był przeciw grupie, ale ciągle nie mogła dać sobie z tym spokoju. Szli dalej. Pojedynczy ślad zmienił się w typowy dla biegu. Również pobiegli i po chwili znaleźli się w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało jak kanał, jednak całkowicie czysty, osuszony i wystrojony meblami przywodzącymi na myśl staromodne salony willi. Beast Boy wszedł ostrożnie i rozejrzał się dookoła. Bez większego namysłu rozwalił się na kanapie.

- Ale wygoda! Szkoda, że w wieży nie mamy czegoś takiego.

Raven patrzyła na fotel stojący po drugiej stronie stolika, który to stał przed kanapą.

- Możesz siadać Raven. Nie ma w nim pułapki.

Stwierdził Phantom i rozejrzał się po okolicy.

- Późny styl Elżbietański. Ze dwa lata nie widziałem niczego podobnego.

Zachwycił się wystrojem. Raven usiadła ostrożnie w fotelu. Poczuła, że jest wyjątkowo wygodny i ma przyjemną w dotyku tapicerkę. Nagle usłyszeli coś jakby dźwięk odsuwanych drzwi prysznica i zza kolumny wyszedł Kanalarz. Był w swoim kombinezonie, jednak ten był czysty i mokry od wody.

- Co wy robicie w moim mieszkaniu! Szczury kanałowe?

Chwycił za śmigło i zaczął nim wywijać.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Wykrzyknęła Raven. Śmigło pokryło się czarną aurą i zgięło w pół. Kanalarz popatrzył na nie ze zdziwieniem i nie zauważył biegnącego na niego Beast Boy'a pod postacią nosorożca. Przerzucił przeciwnika przez bark i upewniwszy się, że leży, usiadł na nim. Kanalarz sięgnął po śmigło, które wypadło mu z ręki, ale to uniosło się w powietrzu i wygięło z powrotem do swojej prawidłowej postaci. Phantom podszedł do niego i spojrzał z tryumfem w jego twarz.

- I co teraz zrobisz?

Kanalarz zaśmiał się i wydał z siebie okropny wrzask, który swoją częstotliwością nie ustępował śpiewowi Starfire z ich konkursu recytatorskiego. Po chwili ze wszystkich ciemnych wnęk wyszły potwory, przypominające wyglądem i swoim składem tego pierwszego, jednak były wysokości Beast Boy'a. Raven poczuła ze jest jej niedobrze, ale nie znalazła już sił na oddanie resztek wczorajszego obiadu.

- O żesz...

Phantom nie dokończył gdyż miał otrzymać cios pięścią złożoną jedynie z odchodów. Pieść jednak nie uderzyła w niego gdyż została pochlastana przez dzierżone w uścisku telekinetycznym ostrze. Trzy potwory rzuciły się na Raven, Cztery na Beast Boy'a i pięć na Phantoma. Kanalarz powstał z ziemi i rzucił się do bójki z, Raven która mimo obrzydzenia zdołała jeszcze raz wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Potwory, które ją atakowały zostały rozdrobnione i rozrzucone dookoła plamiąc Beast Boya i przenikając przez Phantoma na wylot. Raven musiała bić się z Kanalarzem na pięści. Napastnik był na tyle szybki, że gdyby spróbowała wypowiedzieć zaklęcie w formule atakującej, ten zdążyłby ją znokautować. Musiała ograniczyć się do parowania ciosów swoimi mini-barierami.

Phantom napotkał większy opór niż się spodziewał. Gdy rzucił swą telekinezą jednego potwora w drugiego, te zlały się w jednego i przypuściły poważniejszy atak, gdyż przy użyciu czterech rąk. Trzeci starał się wybić mu z rąk ostrze, ale odpokutował to poprzez utratę kończyn i głowy; rozsypał się na cząsteczki. Ten większy jakby stwardniał, bo ostrze nie chciało przez niego przechodzić od razu. Pozostałe dwa zlały się w jeszcze jednego czterorękiego i zaczęły atakować.

BB radził sobie najlepiej, zmieniał się w typowe stworzenia wodne, które mogły poruszać się po lądzie. Najlepiej mu poszło pod postacią aligatora. Gdy Golemy, które go atakowały zostały rozciapciane, z obrzydzeniem wytrzepał ogon i rozejrzał się dookoła. Phantom radził sobie coraz gorzej, podczas kiedy Raven miała jeszcze większe problemy z parowaniem ciosów, ale nie szło jej jeszcze tak źle niż Phantomowi. Zielony zmienił się w człowieka i rozejrzał nie wiedząc, komu pomóc. Pobiegł w stronę Phantoma, jednak został przez niego owrszeszczany:

- Ja sobie poradzę! Biegnij pomóc Raven!

Przeciął przez pół jednego z golemów. Potwór rozpadł się na dwa mniejsze i znów rozpoczął atak. Beast Boy zamienił się w goryla i rzucił na Kanalarza. Podniósł go nad siebie chwytając go za frak i krocze, po czym rzucił na ziemię. Kanalarz zawył i zobaczył jak siada na nim zielony hipopotam. Zaczął wrzeszczeć żeby go wypuścili, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Golemy rozpadły się i ukazały zmęczonego i zadyszanego Phantoma.

- Jakbym ciął ciasto.

- Wypuścicie MNIEEEE! – wrzeszczał Kanalarz – Nie zniosę takiego smrodu! Nawet przez maskę go czuję! Potrzebuje filtra!

Phantom i Raven popatrzyli na niego jakby powiedział, że walczył z nimi dla ich dobra. Duch rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył jak całe mieszkanko zmieniło się w ruderę.

- Szkoda... Ładnie tu było!

Kanalarz rozejrzał się dookoła i znów zaczął krzyczeć:

- Zapłacicie mi za to! Wiecie ile wyławiałem to wszystko z kanałów?

- Dałbyś już sobie spokój.

- Bo każę BB zmienić się w słonia.

Kanalarz popatrzył na niego jak na ostatniego bandytę, ale się uciszył.

- Robin? Złapaliśmy Kanalarza. Za chwilę spotkamy się na powierzchni.

- Tylko bądźcie ostrożni. Spotkamy się na skrzyżowaniu głównej i piątej.

- Zrozumiano. – Phantom zamknął wieczko komunikatora i spojrzał na Kanalarza. – BB... ogłusz go lepiej...

BB jak na zawołanie machnął łapą i Kanalarz odleciał w ramiona Morfeusza. Następnie Phantom podniósł leżącego telekinezą i wyszli z mieszkania. Na wskazanym skrzyżowaniu byli już Policjanci z specjalnie przygotowanym furgonem i druga grupa tytanów. Kanalarz akurat zaczął się budzić i rozglądać. Nie miał możliwości ruchu żadną częścią ciała poza głową.

- Wypuśćcie mnie! Nie wiecie, z kim zadarliście!

- A chcesz znowu mały nokaut?

Phantom spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Ekhem... Nie...

Wrzucił go do furgonu a policjanci zatrzasnęli drzwi. Kanalarz zdążył się podnieść i rzucić do kratek.

- Zemszczę się! Zobaczycie! Jeszcze pożałujecie, że rozwaliliście mi mieszkanie!

- Zabierzcie go!

Zakomenderował komendant i furgon odjechał.

- Cóż... To możemy wracać do domu?

Phantom spojrzał na niebo. Musieli spędzić w kanałach trochę czasu gdyż niebo było już ciemne. Wyjął spod puklerza zegarek kieszonkowy na łańcuszku i przyjrzał się tarczy.

- Przykro mi, ale mam pewną sprawę. Wrócę późno w nocy.

Odleciał od nich. Raven spojrzała za nim złowrogo.

- Wiecie gdzie on poleciał? - Robin popatrzył za nim i nie mógł sobie tego wytłumaczyć.-Chciałem uczcić to zwycięstwo, ale chyba nam to nie wyjdzie...

- Ja też mam coś do załatwienia. Do zobaczenia później.

Raven pokryła się czarną aurą w kształcie kruka i wniknęła w asfalt.

- A ona, co z kolei może mieć do roboty?

Spytał BB.

- Nie wiem... Myślę, że nie należy jej przeszkadzać. Jakby było to coś ważnego to by nam o tym powiedziała. Może chce wstąpić do swojej knajpki? Chodźmy już do domu.

Arcanus szedł obok BB. Pochylił się nieco i spytał na ucho:

- I jak szło?

- Co szło?

- Miałeś obserwować Phantoma.

- Hm... Kanalarz kazał swoim potworom nas zaatakować, Phantom walczył z pięcioma, ja z trzema a Raven z Kanalarzem. Jak skończyłem ze swoimi to chciałem pomóc Phantomowi ale ten mimo że mu nie szło kazał mi pomóc Raven.

- Kazał ci jej pomóc? Ciekawe. Dobra. Tyle chciałem wiedzieć.

CHAPTER IV: "Phantom's brotherhood"

Raven podążała za sygnałem pochodzącym z komunikatora Phantoma. Zgubiła G jakieś pół godziny wcześniej i teraz była zdana na tę zdobycz technologii. Wyszła za sygnałem aż za miasto i dotarła do miejsca, które wyglądało jak ruiny starej części miasta. Nie wiedziała, że w okolicy Gotham znajdują się takie miejsca; to z całą pewnością nie było widoczne z ich wieży. Zrezygnowała z lotu gdyż Phantom według lokalizatora był dość blisko. Ruiny miasteczka wyglądały na stare; na niektórych zniszczonych wystawach sklepowych widać było ubiory minionej epoki naciągnięte na manekiny. Na ulicach walały się wraki starych samochodów. Czuła się nieswojo. W ciemnych zaułkach słyszała jakieś szepty, jednak nikogo w tych zaułkach nie było. Czuła, że powoli opuszczają ją zmysły. Szła jednak dalej.

- Co on może robić w takim miejscu? Mi się tu nawet podoba, ale komu innemu by się tu podobało?

Nagle zawiał wiatr i zatrzepotał jej płaszczem. Usłyszała jakieś szepty, coś jakby inkantacje wypowiadane w języku łacińskim, jednak nic się nie działo.

- Ktoś tu jest?

Odpowiedziały jej kolejne szepty.

- Ktokolwiek?

Jeszcze jakieś szepty; tym razem tuż za jej plecami. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła koniec ulicy, którą przyszła.

- Co to za miejsce?

Zaczęło ją to irytować. Znowu usłyszała szepty za plecami, ale tym razem doszedł jeszcze do tego dźwięk szpadla wbijanego w ziemię. Raven odwróciła się i wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie. W stercie gruzów stała wbita biała tabliczka. Była półprzeźroczysta i wyglądała jakby była zrobiona z dymu. Rae podeszła do niej i przyjrzała się napisowi. Głosił on coś w dziwnych runach zapisanych czarnym dymem:

- Gdybym jeszcze zrozumiała, co one oznaczają...

Usłyszała kolejne szepty a runy zaczęły się przekształcać w litery z jej alfabetu. Teraz napis głosił:

- Dzięki... Tak myślę...

Raven odwróciła się w stronę, w którą szła i wcisnęła swój komunikator. Lokalizator dalej wskazywał to samo miejsce, co poprzednio. Ruszyła przed siebie wciąż patrząc na małą kropkę, która pulsowała na ekraniku. To była ona; na krawędzi ekraniku widniała strzałka wskazująca kierunek. Nagle wokół Raven zaroiło się od czerwonych kropek.

- Huh?

Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, słychać było tylko szepty.

- Przecież duchy nie istnieją... Chociaż... Jakby na to nie patrzeć to mieszkałam z jednym przez ponad rok...

Odpowiedziały jej ponowne szepty. Nagle ucichły jakby się czegoś przestraszyły. Raven rozejrzała się, dookoła ale nic nie zobaczyła. Dopiero po chwili dojrzała ludzki kształt na dachu jednego z gmachów. Jego oczy jarzyły się na czerwono w ciemności.

- Wraith?

Odpowiedział jej głośny syk przemieszany z odgłosem jakby wymiotowania.

- Więc, to nie on.

Postać zeskoczyła z gmachu i popatrzyła na Raven, jakby miała ochotę ją zjeść.

- Podejdź tylko, zjawo!

Znów ten dźwięk. Tym razem układał się w jakieś dziwne słowa:

- Jestem strażnikiem...

- Czego?

- Spokoju zmarłych!

Postać wyjęła zza pleców wielką kosę i zatknęła ją w ziemi.

- Jesteś śmiercią?

- Jej awatarem!

- Nie zakłócam spokoju umarłych!

- Zakłócasz! Swoją obecnością.

- Nie po to tu jestem.

- Wiem, po co tu jesteś! Ścigasz pewnego ducha, ducha, który się mi wywinął.

- Jesteś tu po to żeby znów go zabrać?

- Nie. Teraz to nie moja działka. Ja przychodzę po niektórych umarłych. On żyje. Mój czas się skończył...

Postać rozwiała się w czarnym dymie.

- Czemu miało służyć to spotkanie?

Ruszyła dalej swoją drogą.

Po pięciu minutach podeszła pod jedyną budowlę, która wydawała się nienaruszona zębem czasu. Krzyż na szczycie wieży musiał oznaczać, że kiedyś był to kościół. Nie rozpoznawała czy był to kościół protestancki, czy katolicki czy nawet prawosławny; nie znała się na tym. Lokalizator wskazywał na to, że Phantom z kimś tam jest. Wypowiedziała swoje zaklęcie i przelewitowała do jednego z wybitych bocznych witraży.

Raven z tego miejsca nic nie widziała. Musiała zejść po schodach na dół. Szła wyjątkowo cicho by nie spłoszyć towarzyszy Phantoma. Schody miały osobną klatkę schodową tak, więc była osłonięta od widoku. Wyjrzała przez drzwi. Na środku sali, pomiędzy rzędami zniszczonych ławek, stał długi stół, za którym siedziały jakieś duchy. Stół zastawiony był jakimiś wystawnymi potrawami. Pierwsze krzesło od niej, zajmował Phantom. Był jedynym z tej grupy, który nosił płaszcz. Było jeszcze kilka szczegółów, które różniły go od reszty: był nieprzeźroczysty i miał normalne kolory. Duchy były różne. Ubrania, które nosiły najwyraźniej były ostatnimi założonymi za życia. Niektóre miały niebieską poświatę, inne miały białą, niektóre nawet zielone i czerwone, ale żaden nie miał czarnej poświaty. Od strony głównego wejścia, przy jednym z końców stołu, stało wolne krzesło. Po przeciwnej stronie siedział jakiś cichy, ubrany w czarny strój z białym kołnierzykiem duch. Wszyscy jedli i rozmawiali po cichu. Pewnie jakieś zebranie. O czym oni rozmawiają, myślała.

Podeszła pod jedną z kolumn. Ciągle nie słyszała niczego poza niewyraźnymi szeptami. Podeszła pod drugą, znowu to samo. Podeszła w końcu pod trzecią, ale nie uważała jak szła, bo potknęła się o leżącą na ziemi skrzynkę na jałmużnę. Wycięła w długą i leżała na brzuchu na środku sali. Wszystkie duchy, poza tym w czarnym stroju podniosły się i podniosły pięści. Phantom wstał od stołu i podszedł powoli do Raven. Ta powoli wstawała. Była przerażona tym, co się stało. Phantomowi jarzyły się na czerwono oczy. Z twarzy widoczne były tylko usta, były neutralnego kształtu; reszta twarzy znajdowała się w cieniu. Phantom podszedł do niej a ona wywróciła się na drugą stronę. Była pewna ze teraz ukarze ją za przerwanie obrad. Ten nagle wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i zaoferował jej pomoc w staniu. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić wyciągnęła dłoń i dała się podnieść. Phantom uśmiechnął się do niej a jego oczy przestały jarzyć się na czerwono.

- Miło, że wpadłaś.

Wszystkie duchy, które wstały opuściły gardę, ale ich oczy jarzyły się wściekłą czerwienią i wpatrywały w Raven z wściekłym wyrazem.

- Myślę, że w tej sytuacji, tradycji z dodatkowym miejscem stanie się zadość.

Phantom poprowadził ją aż do stołu. Wszystkie duchy spojrzały na tego siedzącego na końcu. Ten wstał i przemówił miłym dla ucha głosem.

- W rzeczy samej. Proszę, Raven, siadaj.

- Skąd znasz moje imię?

- Nie tylko Phantom jest telepatą. Proszę, siadaj. Nasza wspólnota nie jest zamknięta. Będziemy zaszczyceni, jeżeli zjesz z nami w wigilię.

- W wigilię?

- To była ta ważna sprawa, Raven. Proszę, usiądź.

Phantom odsunął krzesło i pomógł jej usiąść. Wszystkie duchy usiadły, ale ich oczy nie przestawały być czerwone i wciąż wpatrywały się w Raven.

- Bracia! Zachowujcie się!

Oczy przestały się świecić na czerwono na wezwanie ducha księdza. Ciągle jednak kącikiem oka spoglądały na nią. Raven popatrzyła na Phantoma pytająco.

- „Nie obawiaj się. To zwykła kolacja."

- „Bardziej mi chodziło o te ich oczy."

- „Ech... Nie chciałem żeby do tego doszło, dlatego nie zaprosiłem cię osobiście."

- „Do czego?"

- „To są telepaci. Przejrzeli cię już na wylot.. Są lepsi ode mnie... Nie muszą dotykać ani łamać zabezpieczeń by wyciągnąć z człowieka informacje z jego przeszłości."

- „To znaczy, że..."

- „ Wiedzą o tobie wszystko bez wyjątku."

- „Skoro tak to, czemu ten ksiądz mnie tu dopuścił?"

- „Tego nie wiem nawet ja. Nasz stary, dobry ojciec się nam nie tłumaczy a my tego od niego nie oczekujemy."

- „To co ja mam teraz zrobić?"

- „Zjedz kolację. Może i nie przepadasz za potrawami, które tu mamy... Nikt cię do nich nie zmusza. Jeżeli chodzi o smak, jest dobry, bo przygotowywał je nasz kucharz."

- „Będziesz mi musiał wszystko później wytłumaczyć."

- „Należy ci się to. A teraz proszę, spróbuj karpia..."

Raven jadą niechętnie, zwłaszcza, że większość z obecnych szeptała pod nosami coś o niej. Czuła się okropnie. Te osoby wiedziały o niej wszystko, to, że jest pół demonem, nawet to, jakie wydarzenia towarzyszyły jej narodzinom. Przygnębiało ją to, że wszyscy oni pogwałcili jej prywatność i że nawet nie mogła się przed nimi obronić. Pocieszała się tym, że Phantom nie miał takich zdolności telepatycznych jak oni. Zjadła już kawałek karpia i miała spróbować innej potrawy. Nie mogła się doczekać aż to się skończy. Mimo że Phantom zapewniał ją, że może wyjść w każdej chwili, nie miała odwagi wstawać od stołu. Ukradkiem zerknęła na ducha księdza. Ten uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie i wyciągnął dwa palce przed siebie. Talerz zupy został napełniony w powietrzu latającą chochlą, po czym powędrował na miejsce na stole przed Raven. Uśmiechnęła się zmieszanie na to i zauważyła, że ten duch nic nie jadł. Popatrzyła na Phantoma, któremu właśnie skończyła się zawartość talerza.

- „A on nie je?"

- „Ojczulek? Niestety. On nie jest w stanie jeść. Zresztą, tylko ja i ty potrzebujemy w tej grupie jedzenia. Reszta jest nieśmiertelna. Jedzą, bo chcą być silni, a jak nie będą jedli to będą żyli i cierpieli, a nie będą mogli umrzeć."

Spuścił nieco wzrok. Ciągle czuł się winny tego, co zrobili jego pobratymcy, kiedy ją odkryli.

- „Przepraszam za moich braci..."

- „Twoich braci?"

- „Należymy do bractwa. Nasze bractwo jednoczy podobnych do mnie."

Uczta skończyła się dwie godziny później. Duch księdza odprowadził ich do drzwi i pożegnał z uśmiechem. Zegar na wieży przed nimi wskazywał dziesiątą. Szli drogą główną, ale Phantom nie prowadził jej w kierunku Gotham.

- Dokąd idziemy?

- Chciałem jeszcze coś zobaczyć.

- Słuchaj... Widziałam tu takiego ducha w czarnym stroju.

- Pewnie powiedział ci, że jest awatarem śmierci. Zawsze jak zjawiają się tu żywi to tak ich traktuje. Ma nierówno pod sufitem.

- Gdzie idziemy?

- Na koncert.

- Koncert?

- Tak. Chciałem zobaczyć jak moja znajoma śpiewa.

- Są tu jeszcze jacyś jak ja?

- Nie. Jest duchem.

- Czy możemy sobie to podarować?

- Proszę bardzo. Najwyżej, kiedy indziej posłucham.

Szli dalej ulicą główną, tym razem we właściwym kierunku. Raven znów usłyszała stłumione szepty.

- Słyszałeś to?

- Co?

- Te szepty. Czy to tylko w mojej głowie?

- A! O to ci chodzi.

- Co to za szepty?

- Phantom zdjął jej kaptur i położył dłoń na głowie, tak jakby chciał ją pogłaskać. Popatrzyła na niego niemiłym wzrokiem. Wskazał palcem w kałużę. W wodzie zobaczyła swoje odbicie, miała czerwone, świecące oczy. Po chwili znów wskazał palcem, tym razem na chodnik. Raven rozszerzyła oczy w akcie zdziwienia, gdy zobaczyła szepczące między sobą dusze.

- Kim oni są?

- To Szepczący. Wiesz już, dlaczego się tak nazywają. Wiele duchów, które zostają na ziemi przybierają mimowolnie tę postać. Nie mają widzialnego ciała spektralnego, tylko duchy i ludzie związani ze śmiercią je widzą.

- A co oni mają robić? Straszyć?

- Duchy nigdy nie straszą. Zostają na ziemi by nieść jakieś przesłanie, ale nigdy straszyć. To tylko niektórzy ludzie tego nie rozumieją.

- Sama nie wiem, po co tu przychodziłam.

- Pewnie znów myślałaś, że coś kombinuję, co?

- Eee... Tak...

- Cóż... Myśl tak dalej. Jeżeli człowiek wieży w coś tak bardzo jak ty, na pewno się spełni.

- Czyli jednak coś knujesz?

- Tylko żartowałem.

- Możesz zabrać rękę?

- Proszę.

Schował rękę pod poły płaszcza. Ruszyli przed siebie i po wyjściu z ruin polecieli do wieży.

Freeze siedział w swoim pokoju. Spowijało go niebieskie światło a on sam był jedynie w więziennym stroju. Nagle zapukał do niego strażnik.

- Masz wizytę Freeze.

- Wizytę?

Do pokoju wszedł przez drzwi Phantom.

- Witam, doktorze Freeze.

- Czego tu szukasz? Chcesz się ze mnie po naśmiewać?

- Przyszedłem wyrazić swoje współczucie i zaoferować pomoc.

- Chcesz mnie stąd wyciągnąć?

- Chce panu dać drugą szansę. Każdy powinien dostać drugą szansę. Opłaciłem panu najlepszego adwokata w mieście, doktorze. Przekazałem mu teczkę z numerem i kodem konta, na którym uiściłem około trzy miliony w hiszpańskich galeonach. Są pańskie, na pana badania.

- Dlaczego to robisz?

- Ze współczucia. Co pan zrobi z pieniędzmi to pańska sprawa. Miejmy nadzieję że zrobi pan z nich dobry użytek.

Phantom odwrócił się i wyszedł z więzienia.

CHAPTER V: "Fallen Angel"

Sigma ładował diamenty do metalowego pojemnika przyczepionego do boku. Popatrzył na przerażonego jubilera, nie dalej jak przedwczoraj okradał go zamrażający wszystko szaleniec, jeszcze miał rękę w bandażach. Sigma dał mu spokój i po prostu go związał a sam demolował gablotki miażdżąc je szczypcami lub ostrzem przyczepionym do lewej dłoni.

- Proszę się nie martwić. Pański asortyment przysłuży się Białej Armii Skorpiona i Brygadzie Październikowej.

Zaśmiał mu się w twarz. Przez okno wpadli do środka Robin i Cyborg.

- Mamusia ci nie mówiła, że kraść jest nieładnie?

Spytał Robin.

- Aleś ty mądry! Taśmociąg ma gadać?

Robinowi zrzedła mina. Cyborg rozłożył swoje działko, ale Sigma był szybszy i strzelił mu swoja wiązką wprost w kumulującą się kulę energii. Nastąpił wybuch, który wyrzucił, Robina i Cyborga na ulicę. Sigma wbiegł do klatki schodowej prowadzącej na dach i zamknął pojemnik. Na dachu rzuciła się na niego Starfire jednak Sigma był na tyle szybki by wysłać ja daleko swoją wiązką. Obok wyrósł z ziemi Phantom i włożył swoją dłoń w korpus robota. Ten popatrzył na niego; jego oczy przyjęły kolor seledynowy i wyrażały zdziwienie. Phantom chwycił za coś, ale to nie było to, czego szukał.

- Przebudowano mnie nieco!

Sigma przydzwonił mu szczypcami w szczękę i popatrzył jak jego przeciwnik upada znokautowany na ziemię. Podszedł do niego i wycelował w niego swoje szczypce. Te rozłożyły się i ukazały działko soniczne.

- Daswidanja, towarzyszu kapitalisto!

W momencie, gdy wiązka zaczęła się kumulować, coś zapukało w ramię robota. Odwrócił się i przez moment miał znów seledynowe i zaskoczone oczy. W chwilę potem w jego metalową głowę przydzwonił metalowy młot naładowany prądem elektrycznym. Uderzył o ziemię i odgiął głowę do tylu. Jego pancerz jeszcze iskrzył się na swojej powierzchni a jego oczy przyjęły kolor różowy i były kształtu spiralek. Dziwny przybysz podszedł do Phantoma i położył obok niego młot. Włożył mu pod głowę rękę i delikatnie podniósł go do pozycji pół leżącej. Phantom powoli otworzył oczy, jeszcze nie odzyskał całkowicie zmysłów, ale widział już cienie. Na białym tle migotał mu cień jakiejś postaci ze skrzydłami wystającymi z pleców.

- Anioł? Czy jestem w niebie?

Usłyszał typowo dziewczęcy chichot:

- Blisko jesteś!

Wzrok mu się wyostrzył. Na tle błękitnego nieba stała przed nim jakaś dziewczyna ubrana w dość ciekawą zbroję i kombinezon: na głowie miała złoty, okrągły hełm z czarnymi, wystającymi obwódkami, które przywiodły mu na myśl sokoła; zwisały z niego krótkie czarne włosy. Czarny kombinezon miał naszyte na siebie części niebieskiego karbowanego pancerza: w okolicy krtani, na ramionach, piąstkach, piersiach i częściowo na mięśniach brzucha a na obojczykach przybrał kształt podobny do pagonów. Na rękach miała złote karwasze zakończone od strony łokcia ostrą wersją niebieskiego pancerza. Z pleców wystawały jej piękne skrzydła pokryte białymi piórami a z brzegu srebrnymi. Były tak ostro zakończone, że Phantom prawie pomylił je z sztyletami. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył leżącego Sigmę.

- Widzę, że załatwiłaś Sigmę. Dziękuję.

Wstał i lekko się zachwiał. Dziewczyna pomogła mu się utrzymać na nogach i przycisnęła go mocno do siebie. Pancerz był nadzwyczaj giętki gdyż Phantom niespodziewanie odczuł jak jego ramię jest wciskane miedzy jej piersi. Poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. Spojrzał na nią, mimo zbroi widać było, że jest dziewczyną hojnie obdarzoną przez naturę. Była jego wzrostu, co nie zmieniało faktu, że wydawała się od niego drobniejsza. Spojrzał na nią nieco w dół. Miała jeszcze pancerz na udach i kolanach a na nogach miała złote buty na końcach, których znajdowało się coś, co wyglądało jak szpon. W miejscu gdzie zwykle nosi się majtki znajdowały się jedwabiste złote stringi, nałożone na kombinezon. Ma dziewczyna dziwny gust, pomyślał i popatrzył od razu w jej oczy. Z otworów w hełmie wpatrywały się w niego oczy o nieco skośnych źrenicach. Nagle w prawym oku cos lekko błysło. Phantomowi wydawało się, że jej źrenica zalśniła na ułamek sekundy niebieskim kolorem. Hełm miał otwór na dolną część twarzy, od nosa do brody. Po bokach twarzy szły błękitne paski, coś jak barwy wojenne, najprawdopodobniej szły tak do oczu.

- Dobrze. Już postoję sam.

Zarumienił się i zarzucił kaptur na głowę.

- Okej.

- Kim ty właściwie jesteś?

- Wszyscy na Ziemi mówią na mnie Angel. Ale dla przyjaciół jestem Sheila. A ty?

- Jestem Phantom.

- Jaki tajemniczy!

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i podniosła swój młot. Jej skrzydła ciągle przyciągały uwagę Phantoma.

- To bardzo ciekawa broń... Skąd ją masz?

Spytał podnosząc Sigmę z ziemi i odłączając mu baterię. Sigma był bardzo ciężki, z całą pewnością ważył ponad sto kilogramów. Sheila pomogła mu i razem zeszli na dół, gdzie czekali już na nich Tytani. Na widok anioła wszyscy zdębieli, włącznie z Raven.

- Rany! Jaka ona ładna!

Wyszeptał BB. Cyborg również nie krył podziwu dla jej urody. Angel nieco się zarumieniła na ich komplementy

- Kim jest twoja znajoma? Phantom?

Spytał Robin; BB i Cyborg obskoczyli Angel dołując Sigmę do ziemi. Phantom podszedł do Robina i odpowiedział mu wprost:

- Nazywa się Angel, woli jak mówi się na nią Sheila. Uratowała mnie przed Sigmą.

- Wiesz o niej coś więcej?

- Starczy mi do wdzięczności to, że mi pomogła.

- Rozumiem. Może zaprosimy ją do nas?

- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł...

Raven zmierzyła Angel chłodnym wzrokiem. Ta nie zważała na to i próbowała odgonić od siebie ciekawskich BB i Cyborga. BB starał się jej zaimponować zmieniając się w ptaki o najpiękniejszych skrzydłach.

- Myślę, że jest w porządku.

Odpowiedziała Starfire i dołączyła do BB i Cyborga, jednak ona po prostu wychwalała jej styl.

- Chyba postanowione. Może ty Phantom?

- Niech będzie.

Wyszeptała Raven i wyszła obrażona na zewnątrz.

- Niestety, Robin, na mnie nie licz.

Phantom wyszedł za nią. Stanęli obok siebie na jezdni i patrzyli w asfalt bez celu.

- Coś się stało, Raven?

Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.

- Moje zdanie najwyraźniej się już tu nie liczy. Zupełnie nic się nie stało.

- Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, to twoje zdanie zawsze będzie się dla mnie liczyło.

- Niestety nie pociesza mnie to. Do widzenia. Spotkamy się w wieży.

Odleciała w stronę ich domu i tyle ją było widać. Phantom spojrzał za nią z litością w oczach.

- „Boi się odrzucenia... Jakie to smutne. Wyczuwam tutaj konflikt jeżozwierza 1..."

Angel siedziała w salonie i odpowiadała na pytania:

- Skąd jesteś?

- Z planety Tanagar.

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Ludzie mówią do mnie Angel, wy możecie mnie nazywać Sheila.

- Co robisz na Ziemi?

- To długa historia. Na pewno chcecie jej słuchać?

- Tak!

Krzyknęli razem BB, Cyborg i Starfire. Raven usiadła w kąciku kuchennym i próbowała się w spokoju wczytać w swoją księgę. Phantom siedział naprzeciwko niej i wpatrywał się w Angel słuchając każdego słowa:

To może zdejmę hełm? Strasznie mi tu w nim gorąco.

Sheila zdjęła z głowy metalowe okrycie i położyła je na stoliku obok. Phantom miał rację, paski pod oczami biegły aż do oczu i zatrzymywały się na dolnej linii powiek. Miała kruczoczarne i lśniące włosy. Mimo że jej źrenice były skośne jak u kotów, były koloru błękitnego. Odłożyła hełm i trzymała dłoń na prawym oku, podpierając się w ten sposób.

- Więc tak: Mój naród dzieli się na cztery kasty: Arystokracja, Inżynierowie, Wojownicy i Politycy. Ja urodziłam się w kaście wojowników, więc od urodzenia byłam kształcona na żołnierza. W wieku pięciu lat uczono mnie jak niszczyć wrogów, znajdywać ich słabe strony i wykorzystywać je przeciwko nim. Uczono mnie posługiwania się wszelaką bronią od białej poprzez miotaną, aż do palnej i energetycznej. Wszystko było piękne dopóki nasz sierżant nie postanowił, że czas na mój chrzest bojowy w wieku czternastu lat. Wrzucił mnie do dołu z Hermangianinem, członkiem wrogiej nam rasy. Mój przeciwnik był bezbronny, nie dano mu broni i skuto mu ręce. Mnie oddano mój młot. Miałam go zabić, ale to wydawało mi się nieuczciwe. Zniszczyłam jego kajdany i odrzuciłam młot. Wtedy mojego przeciwnika zastrzelono a mnie wtrącono do karceru. Gdy odsiadywałam karę zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie wolno mi robić nigdy czegoś podobnego. Gdy już wyszłam z aresztu, ukradłam swój młot i zabrałam szalupę ratunkową z jednego ze statków. Uciekłam z planety i ustawiłam losowy cel podróży ponad świetlnej. Wylądowałam na Ziemi, statek był nie do użytku, więc zaczęłam się oswajać z planetą, mieszkańcami i ich zwyczajami. To było jakieś dwa lata temu?

Czwórkę słuchaczy poruszyło do serca to, co opowiedziała. Raven i Phantom spojrzeli na siebie.

- Wierzysz jej?

- Sprawdziłem ją. Mówi prawdę.

- Ja i tak nie jestem pewna, co do jej zamiarów. Zobaczysz, Robin zaraz zaproponuje jej członkostwo, mimo, że Batman zabronił mu tego robić.

- Może się przyłączysz do naszej grupy?

Phantom uderzył czołem w stół ze zdziwienia.

- Też jesteś telepatą czy jasnowidzisz?

- Ani to, ani to. Po prostu przez ten czas, kiedy cię nie było poznałam go na tyle, by móc przewidzieć jego zachowania. Po tej hecy z Batmanem, przyjął jeszcze sześciu członków, Jemu na złość.

- Hmm... Zważywszy na to, że pierwszy ochrzan zerwał za mnie, jest mi go trochę żal.

Wokół Angel rozległy się odgłosy westchnienia. Odsłoniła oko. Wyglądało prawie jak ludzkie, jednak do skośnej źrenicy dochodziły cztery wgłębienia układające się w krzyż, a samo oko nieco bardziej lśniło.

- Spokojnie! To tylko pamiątka po sierżancie. Wybił mi to żywe za to, że zlitowałam się nad wrogiem. To nowe jest lepsze.

Cyborg poczuł się nieco podbudowany w duchu.

- Co do członkostwa. Mogę i przystąpić, ale nie na pełen etat. Jestem wolnym strzelcem, uwielbiam podróżować.

- Dobrze. Szkoda tylko...

- Zróbmy tak: będę tu miała swoją bazę wypadową? Co? Jak nie będę podróżować, to będę mieszkać z wami.

- Zgoda!

- O nie! Powtarza się historia z Terrą.

- Terrą?

Phantom odpowiedział Raven pytaniem.

- Aha. Zapomniałam, że ty jej nie znałeś. Też uwielbiała podróżować. Była tytanką, ale Slade namieszał jej w głowie. Skończyło się na tym, że poświęciła dla miasta swoje życie i zmieniła się w kamień.

- Czy to była blondynka, niebieskie oczy, około metra sześćdziesięciu wzrostu i jakby przedawkowała dietę?

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Nie ważne...

Powiedział. Teraz już wiem, kim jest ta dziewczyna, która błąka się nocami po wieży pod postacią ducha, pomyślał.

- Po prostu zgadłem.

- Ty coś wiesz.

- To naprawdę nie ważne. Oglądałem archiwum.

- Rozumiem.

Angel podeszła do ich stolika.

- Cześć... Nas sobie chyba nie przedstawiono.

Wyciągnęła dłoń do Raven.

- Na przywitanie lepiej nie wyciągać ręki... Można ją stracić.

Pomiędzy nią a Angel wbił się w blat nóż pokryty czarną aurą. Raven wstała i wyszła z pokoju.

- Co ją ugryzło? Chciałam się tylko przywitać.

- Raven? Nie przejmuj się nią, jest trochę nietowarzyska i nie lubi nowych. Przyzwyczai się do ciebie i może się polubicie.

Wytłumaczył Robin.

- Mam nadzieję.

Angel popatrzyła na Phantoma.

- Hej! A co u ciebie przystojniaku?

Zachichotała i usiadła obok niego. Założyła mu ręce na ramiona i przytuliła. Cyborg nieco się załamał.

- Możesz mnie tak nie ściskać?

Phantom zarumienił się i starał się wyrwać z uścisku.

- A dlaczego? Podobasz mi się kolego!

Zachichotała jeszcze rozkoszniej. Phantom zaczerwienił się jak burak i zniknął w białym dymie. Angel ze zdziwieniem na twarzy ścisnęła powietrze i rozwiała mgiełkę rękami.

- Co? Jak?

- Z Phantomem też raczej nie będziesz miała tak łatwo. Jest wyjątkowo zdystansowany.

- Rozumiem. Muszę zachować odstęp. Ale co ja poradzę na to, że mi się podoba?

Cyborg załamał się do reszty. Przepadła jego ostatnia szansa na bliższą znajomość z tak zjawiskową dziewczyną.

- Może mnie oprowadzicie po tej wieży?

- Okej. Chodź.

Robin i reszta zabrali ją na obchód.

Phantom przechodził obok pokoju Raven. Był czerwony jak burak i czuł się tak, jakby miał spalić się ze wstydu.

- Czemu ja tak reaguje na jej zachowanie... W gruncie rzeczy to bardzo miła dziewczyna. Heh...

Przeszedł obok drzwi do komórki i cofnął się dwa kroki.

- Czas zabrać się do pracy. Gdzie ja położyłem te pędzle?

- Wkrótce się zemszczę! A zemsta będzie słodka! Oko za oko, ząb za ząb!

Mroczna postać wyłoniła się z czegoś jak woda a oczy za jej maską przeciwgazową zalśniły na czerwono.

CHAPTER VI: „Unnamed"

Angel siedziała na dachu wieży i patrzyła z uśmiechem na miasto wyłaniające się z ciemności poprzez wschód słońca. Po pachą miała swój hełm a na jej nadgarstku wisiał zawieszony na rzemyku młot.

- Ten świat jest taki piękny!

- Prawda?

Obok wyrósł Phantom.

- Chciałbym przeprosić za wczorajsze zachowanie.

- Wiesz, tak naprawdę to ja powinnam cię przepraszać. Wiesz, po prostu mi się podobasz.

- „Mistrzyni bezpośredniości, co?" – pomyślał- tak...Miło mi to słyszeć. Przeprosiny przyjęte.

Przez chwile trwałą niezręczna cisza. Wreszcie Phantom ją przerwał:

- Nie mogę się nadziwić twoim skrzydłom.

- A coś z nimi nie tak?

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Są piękne.

- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

- Oczywiście. Nie rzucam nigdy słów na wiatr.

- Podoba mi się twoja postawa. Nie spotkałam nigdy wielu szczerych osób.

- Tutaj, na Ziemi niestety też tak jest. Ludzie są okrutni, obłudni, przekupni, zdradliwi, sprzedajni... Ale nie wszyscy. Można by powiedzieć, że należę do rzadkości.

Angel spojrzała na broszkę, która odbijając światło raziła ją w organiczne oko.

- Ładna tarcza. Co to za wzór na nim?

- To? To herb mojej rodziny. Kiedyś pochodziłem ze szlachetnego rodu rycerzy. Potem to się skończyło... Nie chcę o tym mówić.

- Ciężkie przeżycia?

- Raczej nie użyłbym tego słowa... Zresztą, nieważne.

Odezwał się komunikator Phantoma. Wibrujący mechanizm widać było pod jego płaszczem na prawej stronie klatki piersiowej. Duch otworzył go i odezwał się:

- O co chodzi?

- Nic super ważnego... Idziemy na pizzę do miasta. Idziesz?

- Idziecie całą paczką?

- Nie. Tylko Starfire, Ja, Cyborg i BB.

- Wiesz... Ja sobie podaruję... Ale może Sheila z wami pójdzie?

Popatrzył na koleżankę. Ta uśmiechnęła się i potaknęła.

- Idzie z wami.

- Nie wiesz, co tracisz. Znaleźliśmy nową pizzerię.

- Niech stracę. To do widzenia.

Angel przyjrzała mu się, gdy chował komunikator pod poły płaszcza.

- Jest w tobie dusza wojownika.

- Ekhem... Też raczej nie mówiłbym, że jest we mnie dusza... „Ja nią jestem" – Pomyślał- wojownika. Jestem raczej introwertykiem.

- Cóż... To cześć! Ja już lecę.

- Do zobaczenia.

Angel wzbiła się w powietrze i poszybowała w dół wieży. Phantom wniknął w podłogę i tyle ich było widać.

- Podwójne peperoni z boczkiem i serem proszę. Dwie porcję!

Cyborg najwyraźniej był bardzo głodny.

- Wegetariańską raz.

Beast Boy wtórował mu jak mógł. Cyborg popatrzył na niego jak na dziwaka.

- Dałbyś spokój BB. Nawet zwierzęta jedzą mięso.

- Nie wszystkie! Aha! Proszę jeszcze na to odrobinę oregano.

- Proszę o pizzę „dla dwojga".

Poprosił Robin. Starfire przytaknęła mu.

- Poproszę jakąś wystrzałową.

Uśmiechnęła się Angel i oddała kelnerowi kartę menu. Kelner był załamany. Jakiś czas temu spotkał tę samą grupę, gdy pracował w innej pizzeri, i skończyło się to tym, że oberwał od jegomościa w białym płaszczu tacą po łbie. Tym razem zabrakło dwóch osobników w kapturach a ich miejsce zajęła jakaś dziewczyna ze skrzydłami przyczepionymi do pleców. Wolał zachować komentarze dla siebie, gdy zobaczył młot przypięty do pasa Angel.

- Hej Angel! U was na Tanagarze macie podobne posiłki?

Spytał Cyborg.

- Nie bardzo. Każda kasta ma swoje zwyczaje przygotowywania pożywienia. Wojownicy zazwyczaj jedzą wszystko surowe. W tym właśnie wolę Ziemię od mojej planety! U was z jedzenia uczynili istną sztukę.

Cyborg nie do końca wiedział czy się uśmiechnąć czy zaniepokoić. Kelner podał jedzenie i cała piątka zajęła się jedzeniem swoich porcji. Angel wzięła pierwszy kawałek i zobaczyła jak mała kulka spada na jej pizzę.

- Wszyscy na ziemię!

Wrzasnęła i spadła pod stół. Reszta zrobiła to, co ona by w porę uniknąć małego wybuchu. Kawałki pizzy pokrytej ketchupem, jak kawałki ciała zasypały pizzerię i jej klientów. Tytani wstali spod stołu i popatrzyli na talerz Angel.

- To naprawdę była wystrzałowa pizza.

Spróbował zażartować BB. Angel i reszta rozejrzeli się i dojrzeli kogoś unoszącego się nad nimi w powietrzu. Miał skrzydła i ubrany był w taką samą zbroję i kombinezon, co Angel tylko koloru czerwonego. Angel założyła hełm na głowę i sięgnęła po młot.

- Tytani! Wio!

Robin wystrzelił hak z liną na pobliski budynek by móc wyskoczyć do przeciwnika. Starfire i Angel wzbiły siew powietrze i zaatakowały napastnika. Cyborg prowadził ostrzał z ziemi. Napastnik runął w kierunku Angel z odgłosem, jaki wydają sokoły, na moment przed uderzeniem w ofiarę. Beast Boy przemienił się w kolibra i poleciał w jego stronę. Napastnik rozminął się w powietrzu z Angel i zawrócił. W rękach trzymał jakiś dziwny karabin a do paska miał przypiętą srebrną tonfę. Wyrównał wysokość lotu z Starfire i Angel i wycelował swój karabin. W lufie zaczęła się kumulować złota energia.

- Rozproszenie!

Wrzasnęła uskrzydlona dziewczyna i odleciała na bok. Wszyscy inni również rozproszyli się. Tanagariańczyk nie zdejmował Angel z celownika i wreszcie zagonił ją przed wieżowiec.

- Angel! Niniejszym dokonuje na tobie egzekucji.

Krzyknął i nacisnął spust. W tym samym momencie otrzymał podkutego kopniaka w szczękę i zmienił nieco ustawienie lufy. Złota wiązka o średnicy dwudziestu centymetrów uderzyła w wieżowiec i przeszła przez niego na wylot wyrywając ze sobą dość spory kawałek gruzu. Napastnik spadł na markizę pizzeri i połamał swoim ciałem parasole i stoły. Cała piątka ruszyła do niego i miała go zaatakować, gdy ten wyjął tonfę. Nacisnął jakiś guzik i metal pokrył się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Uderzył on BB, który przyjął postać jastrzębia i rzucił się na Cyborga. BB padł na ziemię już pod postacią człowieka i czuł przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej. Cyborg zablokował cios już nie naładowaną tonfą i odpalił działko w brzuch przeciwnika. Z skrzydeł odpadło kilka lotek a napastnik uderzył od ścianę. O dziwo, wydawał się nie odczuwać bólu, bo po chwili dopadł do Angel i założył jej uchwyt na szyję.

- I co teraz zrobisz?

Angel bezskutecznie wiła się w jego uścisku i nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Napastnik wyjął jakiś krążek i wcisnął na nim guzik. Za jego plecami otwarła się bramka czasoprzestrzenna. Niewiele myśląc, Cyborg wycelował działko i wytrącił mu z rąk urządzenie.

- Cholera!

Napastnik zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć ostatnie słowo zanim bramka ich nie pochłonęła.

BB podszedł do leżącego urządzenia i przyjrzał mu się badawczo.

- Co to może być?

- To urządzenie generujące bramy czasoprzestrzenne. Dzięki temu maleństwu możesz znaleźć się w innej galaktyce w czasie nie mniejszym niż kilka sekund.

- Czyli zabrał Angel na swoją planetę?

- Nie. Uszkodziłem mu to. Robin! Znajdź ją na lokalizatorze.

- Już się robi.

Robin pokazał tytanom lokalizator:

- Jest dwadzieścia kilometrów za miastem. Tytani! Wio!

Angel ocknęła się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. Siedziała z zakneblowanymi ustami, z związanymi z tyłu na skrzydłach rękami i z skrępowanymi w kostkach nogami. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Niedaleko od niej stał skalny stół, przy którym majstrował coś jej przeciwnik. Znajdowali się na jakiejś polanie porośniętej trawą. W oddali przed sobą widziała wielki las, a za sobą miała rozciągające się na horyzoncie mury miasta Gotham. Popatrzyła na napastnika z zawiścią i spróbowała krzyknąć:

- FYPUFĆ FIE TFUWU!

- Cieszę się, że wcześniej się obudziłaś. Będę mógł ci po urągać za to, na co mnie naraziłaś.

Odwrócił się do niej i zdjął hełm.

- RIPITFER!

- Tak to ja, sierżant Richiter. Myślałaś że ja tylko rozkazuje i nic więcej?

- EME!

- Czekaj, chcę żebyś mówiła wyraźnie, kiedy cię obrażam.

Zerwał jej chustkę z ust i uderzył mocno w głowę, pod takim kątem, że spadł jej hełm. Metalowy kubeł potoczył się wzdłuż pagórka i zatrzymał na kamiennym stole. Angel głucho jęknęła.

- To tylko część cierpień, na które mnie wystawiłaś!

Zdjął hełm. W okolicach oczu miał sześć szram jak po pazurach.

- Co...?

- Siedź cicho! – Znów uderzył ją w twarz – Przez ciebie, gówniaro, zdegradowano mnie do stopnia szeregowego. Kazano mi walczyć z naszymi gryfami! Jakby tego było mało, kazano mi CIEBIE sprowadzić przed trybunał, by przywrócono mi godności! Mam zamiar doprowadzić cię do takiego samego stanu zanim cię oddam.

- Jesteś szalony!

- Może i jestem... Ale jestem twoim przełożonym! I musisz mnie słuchać. Nieposłuszeństwo będzie karana. A ty BYŁAŚ nieposłuszna.

Popatrzył na nią i zacisnął jej przed twarzą pięść. Z kostek wyrosły cztery pazury.

- A teraz, wydłubię ci drugie oko! Tak jak pierwsze!

Zamachnął się i nie zadał ciosu. W jego klatkę piersiową uderzył niebieski promień i posłał go na skalny stół. Hełm należący do Angel odbił się od niego i wylądował u jej stóp. Cyborg, BB, Starfire i Robin wbiegli na polankę i stanęli za Angel. Cyborg rozłamał kajdany i pomógł jej wstać. Od razu założyła hełm.

- Mama ci nie mówiła, że kobiet ni bije się nawet kwiatkiem?

- Odpieprz się od mojej matki! Gówniarzu!

Richiter rzucił się na Robina, ale został zatrzymany mackami BB i potraktowany trzema piorunami Starfire. Skrzydlaty zrobił obrót i rzucił Ośmiornicę w kosmitkę. Robin wyjął laskę i zaatakował go w swoim stylu. Przeciwnik wyjął tonfę i zablokował.

- HA!

Robin przygniótł go do ziemi. Richiter uśmiechnął się do niego i nacisnął guzik na rączce. Laska Robina okazała się idealnym przewodnikiem gdyż po chwili leżał na ziemi nieprzytomny. Richiter złapał za urządzenie, które konstruował; okazało się, że to kopia generatora bramek czasoprzestrzennych. Przypiął je do paska i rzucił się na Cyborga. Ten zablokował cios i ledwo wytrzymywał napięcie elektryczne. Nagle, Richiter wyrazem swojej twarzy okazał objawy omdlenia. Spadł na ziemię, po tym jak oberwał młotem Angel w tył głowy. Richiter leżał z twarzą odwróconą na bok, a jego źrenice uciekły pod powieki.

- Zabiłaś go?

Angel położyła sierżantowi palce na karku.

- Nie... Jeszcze żyje. Ale chyba będzie jak roślinka do końca życia.

W jej głosie brzmiała nutka rozczarowania. Zebrali go i pojechali w stronę miasta.

CHAPTER VII: "Happy New Year"

Wszyscy Tytani, prócz Arcanusa, który jeszcze nie wrócił z swojej „wycieczki" stali na dachu. Raven stała obok Phantoma; oboje byli w dość dobrym humorze. Cyborg BB i Robin rozmawiali ze Starfire i trzymali w rękach kieliszki na długich nóżkach. To samo mieli wszyscy inni w rękach. Angel nadleciała od strony miasta z dwiema butelkami szampana w rękach.

- Hej! Nie smućcie się! Szampan is here!

Otwarła jedną butelkę i nalała Cyborgowi i reszcie tego towarzystwa. Potem podeszła do rozmawiających Phantoma i Raven.

- ... ciekawe są historie które opowiadają duchy w nowy rok. Cały rok milczą, a kiedy przychodzi ten jedyny w roku dzień, zaczynają opowiadać najciekawsze historie.

- Np.?

- Jeden z duchów stwierdził, że oszukał śmierć i jest lepszy od innych. Pomogliśmy mu przypomnieć sobie czy jest silniejszy, bo kilku z nas znało inkantacje przyzywającą awatara śmierci.

- Są jeszcze jakieś wasze tradycje?

- Tak, ale wywodzą się z pogańskich czasów. Dzień obcowania ze zmarłymi. Wtedy ożywają wszystkie duchy, przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczą ludzie, i zasiadają z ludźmi przy ognisku i opowiadają swoje historię. Opowiadają tylko te smutne lub te duchy, które należały do złych ludzi. Jeden z takich wydał na pastwę kruków i sępów swoją żonę i jej matkę. Za karę, kruki i sępy będą go gonić do końca świata i prześladować jeszcze dłużej.

- To bardzo ciekawe. Czy wszystkie historie, które opowiadają są podobne?

- Ta była moim zdaniem najmniej drastyczna. Spodobał ci się ten obrzęd?

- Trochę...

W tym momencie podeszła Angel.

- A wy sienie napijecie?

- Jest w tym alkohol?

Spytał Phantom pukając palcem w butelkę.

- No trochę tak... Ale nie dużo.

- Wybacz... Nawet małych ilości nie mogę spożywać. Śluby abstynenckie.

- No to mam jeszcze drugi, bezalkoholowy.

- Więc poproszę.

- A ty? Raven?

- Niech też będzie ten drugi. Nie chcę się oszałamiać.

- A więc dobrze.

Angel nalała im napoju do kieliszków i odfrunęła w stronę drugiej grupy.

- Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Arcanusa...

- Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? TY żałujesz, że JEGO tutaj nie ma?

Raven nie kryła zdziwienia.

- Wiesz, może i się nie lubimy, ale mam już tego powoli dość.

- Nigdy cienie zrozumiem.

- A czy ci to potrzebne?

- Właściwie to nie...

- No widzisz? Jesteśmy kwita; ja nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn, w tym i ciebie.

- Tak... Jesteśmy...

Przerwał jej krzyk Cyborga potęgowany przez głośniki wbudowane w ramiona:

- Dziesięć! Dziewięć! Osiem! Siedem! Sześć! Pięć! Cztery! Trzy! Dwa! Jeden! SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU!

Cała grupa poza Raven i Phantomem zaczęła wiwatować. O dziwo, Raven nie wiedziała, czemu, ale czuła się w tym towarzystwie wyjątkowo dobrze. Uśmiechnęła się do Phantoma a ten wyciągnął kieliszek na znak chęci przybicia.

- Za udany rok.

Raven stuknęła się z nim kieliszkiem.

- Za nowy rok.

Nagle dołączyła do nich cała reszta również stukając kieliszkami w ich kieliszki.

- ZA NOWY ROK!

Cała grupa wypiła jednocześnie zawartość kieliszków i roześmiała się. Raven tylko się uśmiechała.

Czarna postać dostała się jakoś na wyspę tytanów. Pewnie wyłączyli na sylwestra zabezpieczenia. Dobrze się składa, pomyślała postać. Z ręki zwisało jej jakieś ostrze a na plecach wisiały w nieładzie butle z tlenem. Mokre gumiaki niemiło skrzypiały za każdym razem, gdy postawił stopę na chodniku.

- ZEMSTA! ZEMSTA!

Powtarzał cicho głosem tłumionym przez maskę przeciwgazową. Zostawiał za sobą mokre i brudne ślady. Za pomocą swojego ostrza otworzył drzwi główne i wpadł do środka. Przeszedł przez hol główny i patrzył po ścianach. Jego oczy świeciły się wtedy na czerwono.

- Świetnie! Rury są gęsto ułożone. Będzie pięknie się mścić.

Postać zaczęła wspinać się po schodach. Wszedł wreszcie na korytarz prowadzący do pokoi i pomieszczenia wspólnego. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju wspólnego i usłyszał śmiechy. Zaświeciło się światło i ukazało tytanom jego pokryty brązową mazią skafander. Robin spojrzał na niego i oniemiał:

- KANALARZ! Co ty tu robisz?

- Mszczę się!

- O nie!

Angel uderzyła go młotem w klatkę piersiową i spowodowała, że wpadł do pokoju wspólnego. Brudna plama została na schodach i na środku pokoju. Kanalarz odbił się jak kaczka puszczona na wodzie i uderzył plecami w telewizor, który bohatersko stawił opór i nie pękł.

- Jeszcze jedna? Nic nie szkodzi!

- Co teraz zrobisz?

- Ja? Nic takiego! Odpłacę siewam za moje mieszkanie!

Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i zacisnął pieści. Tytani usłyszeli coś jak kruszenie betonu przemieszane z jeszcze głośniejszym gięciem metalu. Nagle ściany popękały a z szczelin wylewały się tony ścieków i różne ilości szamba. Robin chwycił się za głowę!

- Coś ty zrobił?

- Po prostu porozwalałem wam wszystkie rury w wieży. Życzę powodzenia przy mieszkaniu.

Kanalarz zanurzył się w szambie jakby było nie wiadomo jak głębokie i w ten sposób zniknął.

- No to ładnie nas urządził!

Cyborg chwycił się za głowę, gdy zobaczył jak jego konsola pływa w szambie.

- Całą wieżę?

Raven przypomniała sobie o swoim pokoju.

- Całą?

Phantom pobiegł do swojego schowka na szczotki. Po chwili usłyszeli przemieszane wrzaski Raven i Phantoma.

- Co się stało?

- Ten skurczybyk zalał mi mój pokój! NIKT nie niszczy mojego pokoju!

Raven niemalże płonęła ze złości. Pobiegli do Phantoma.

-Szesnaście dni ciężkiej pracy! Wszystko na marne! ARGH!

Tytani zobaczyli jak z schowka wypływa wraz z szambem jakieś płótno, na którym widniała twarz Raven.

- Szesnaście dni pracy non-stop! A ten w pięć minut zniszczył to wszystko.

- A co jemu się stało?

Spytała Raven, najwyraźniej już nieco uspokojona. Phantom popatrzył na nią z przerażeniem i sprawił, że płótno zwinęło się w kulkę.

- Zalał Phantomowi jego składzik.

Cała siódemka wyszła na dach, jedyne miejsce, które nie zostało zalane.

- I co teraz robimy?

Spytał Robin.

- A co mamy robić? Wezwiemy gości od sprzątania!

Stwierdził BB.

- Zacz na dopiero od pojutrza, bo nowy rok. I zajmie im to tak z miesiąc.

Zaprzeczył Robin.

- Nie mamy gdzie mieszkać.

- W zasadzie to mamy...

Powiedział cicho i nieśmiało Phantom.

- Masz jakieś propozycje?

- Ekhem... Kiedy podróżowałem, rzuciłem na tę willę, w której Wraith więził Raven specjalne zaklęcie. Od tamtej pory nie ma już wewnątrz mojej złej połowy. Przeniosło to też willę bliżej Gotham. Można by w niej zamieszkać...

- Hej! Popieram wniosek! Phantom miał ekstra ruderę!

Stwierdził Cyborg.

- Zgadzam się z przedmówcą. Jego „rudera" jest bardzo ładna i duża.

Potwierdziła Starfire.

- Rządzicie się a to Phantom ma ostatnie słowo.

Rzekł Robin.

- Można tam zamieszkać, ale musicie się trzymać zasad, które wam przekaże. Na razie nie ma potrzeby wam ich mówić.

- Więc tymczasem zamieszkamy u ciebie.

Raven spojrzała na Robina, który zadecydował za grupę. Nie była zachwycona ze ujrzy znów tę okropną posiadłość, w której spotkało ją tyle przykrości. Phantom też nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

- Zabierzcie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, wyczyśćcie je lub poczekajcie aż się tam znajdziemy. I powiadomcie Arcanusa gdzie będziemy, nie chcę żeby magik spał w szambie...

Phantom wniknął w podłogę i tyle go było widać.

- Tytani! Pakować się! Jedziemy!

Zakomenderował Robin.

Od Autora:

Wielkie dzięki dla mojego dobrego kumpla, Atoka, za wymyślenie i udostępnienie do opowiadania postaci kanalarza, i dla niejakiego Qtypy wym. kutypy za wymyślenie gównianych golemów do pomocy kanalarzowi. Chciałbym również serdecznie podziękować wszystkim moim czytelnikom, za to, że czytaliście aż dotąd, i twórcom Teen Titans za stworzenie tego wspaniałego Anime, bez którego nie byłoby tego opowiadania.

Samir Duran

1 Konflikt jeżozwierza (z ang. Hedgehod dillema) – Konflikt polega na tym, że im bardziej osoba chce się zbliżyć do innej, tym coraz bardziej ją rani. Interpretacja Phantoma jest wieloznaczna.


	7. Chapter VI: Ghost Mansion

Poniższy tekst jest wyłącznie efektem wybujałej wyobraźni autora i nie miał na celu obrażenia czyichś wierzeń religijnych. Autor sam jest katolikiem a to, co napisał w obecnym rozdziale jest jedynie efektem jego fascynacji dziełami luźno nawiązującymi do religii chrześcijańskiej i/lub innych. Z góry dziękuję. Pragnąłbym by ludzie czytając ten rozdział bardziej śmiali się z pseudoreligijnych podtekstów dotyczących instytutu Iscariote niż brali je na serio. Instytut jest fikcyjny i miał być odskocznią od rzeczywistości autora. Mimo wszystko weźcie ten rozdział na poważnie.

Samir Duran

CHAPTER I: "Arrival"

Biały samochód o niebieskiej konfiguracji elektroniki zatrzymał się przed bramą dużej willi. Jego kierowca i dwie pasażerki już znały tę posiadłość, pozostali widzieli ją pierwszy raz. Z Gotham do willi było tylko pięć minut drogi. Przed samochodem wylądował Phantom i wyciągnął dłonie w stronę bramy. Ta się otwarła i wpuściła samochód w swe czeluści. Phantom wniknął w ziemię i pojawił się na schodach przed wejściem do domu. Samochód podjechał pod schody i wypuścił swój drogocenny ładunek. Na dachu miał dość spory ładunek a wewnątrz był już przepełniony gdyż na tylnich siedzeniach gniotło się czterech pasażerów. Teraz samochód był już pusty a BB, Raven, Starfire i Angel rozprostowywali kości.

- Tego młota nie musiałaś ciągle trzymać przy sobie. Wbijał mi się w nogę.

Jęknęła Raven, która jak dotąd zachowywała spokój. Gdyby była jeszcze w gorszym humorze to naurągałaby kosmitce za skrzydła, które kilka razy zgubiły lotkę w jej oczy. Teraz Phantom otworzył im drzwi i pomógł wnosić pudła. Wszystkich zdziwiło, gdy wziął dwa pudła o wielkości jego torsu i przeniósł je na rękach. Wszystkie pudła wniesiono do holu, który przy okazji był też salonem.

- Witam w moich skromnych progach...

Wszyscy położyli swoje pudła. Phantom niósł swoje i Angel. Cała grupa, prócz Phantoma, rozejrzała się dookoła. Schody, które podczas poprzedniej wizyty przeorał Cyborg, były jakby nietknięte. Phantom podszedł pod schody i odwrócił się do grupy.

- Więc tak. Nie powinniście wchodzić do komnaty na końcu górnego korytarza. Jeżeli już wejdziecie to nie wolno wam otwierać żadnych drzwi, jakie tam znajdziecie. Zaraz zaprowadzę was do waszych pokoi. Tutaj możemy urządzić pokój wspólny, umieścimy tu potrzebną aparaturę. Łazienki znajdują się w pokojach a duża za drzwiami po waszej lewej od schodów. Po prawej mamy jadalnię i kuchnię. Weźcie swoje pudła to zaprowadzę was do pokoi.

Poprowadził ich na górne piętro. Był to duży korytarz z regularnie porozstawianymi drzwiami.

- Te drzwi są nieważne. Nic ciekawego za nimi nie ma. W ostatnich po lewej jest laboratorium profesora, jeżeli chcecie to możecie sobie pozwiedzać te komnaty, nie wolno wam wchodzić do tej na samym końcu.

Obok zakazanych drzwi były spiralne schody.

- Zaprowadzę was pojedynczo do pokoi.

- Niech Angel idzie pierwsza.

Zakomenderował Robin. Phantom wziął jej pudło i wszedł na schody. Tytani również weszli za nimi, ale czekali. Tutaj znajdował się labirynt korytarzy.

- Panna Angel pozwoli za mną. Wy, jeżeli nie chcecie się zgubić, zaczekajcie tutaj.

Ruszyli w korytarze i po chwili znikli im z oczu.

Phantom prowadził ją krętym korytarzem aż doszli do ładnych, pozłacanych drzwi. Klamka zgrzytnęła, ruszona niewidzialną siłą i otworzyła drzwi. Angel weszła do środka za nim i patrzyła ze zdumieniem na pokój. Był utrzymany w późnym stylu Elżbietańskim. Chociaż sama nie rozpoznawała stylu, zadziałał on na nią pokrzepiająco. Obok łóżka z baldachimem stało biurko przystawione do dużego okna. Wciąż była noc.

- Rano widać tu piękny wschód słońca.

Powiedział do niej i położył pudło na środku dywaniku. Po bokach dywaniku stały dwa fotele obite czerwoną tapicerką. Zachichotała na tak piękny wystrój rozkosznym głosem.

- Dziękuję ci! Ten pokój jest piękny!

Chwyciła go i pocałowała w policzek. Ten zaczerwienił się jak burak i ukrył twarz pod cieniem kaptura.

- Ekhem... Tutaj masz elektroniczną mapę. Żebyś znalazła swój pokój i się nie zgubiła. Masz tu też oznaczoną resztę pokoi, które dostaną inni. Życzę miłego pobytu...

- Na pewno będzie miło... Do zobaczenia!

- Da... Daswidanja.

Zażartował i wyszedł.

- Cyborg? Proszę za mną. Ty też Beast Boy.

Ruszyli krętym korytarzem.

- Niestety będziecie mieć wspólny pokój, za to największy.

- Wspólny pokój?

- Hej! Jakbym miał na tyle pokoi to bym wam dał osobne.

Szedł dalej i przyspieszył kroku tak, że ledwo za nim nadążali.

- Radzę wam wyrównać krok, jeżeli nie chcecie zgubić się w tych korytarzach. Posiadłość jest większa wewnątrz niż na zewnątrz.

Nic nie powiedzieli tylko przyspieszyli kroku i zrównali się z nim. Phantom zatrzymał się przed jakimiś dębowymi drzwiami z złotymi kilimami. Klamka wyglądała jakby była zrobiona z dużego brylantu osadzonego w złotej rączce. Cyborg i Beast Boy zdziwili się, że Phantom nie chwalił się takim domem.

- To jest tylko dobro materialne, a ono mnie nie obchodzi. Widzę w tym tylko piękno wystroju. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się pokój. Tu macie elektroniczne mapy, żeby się nie zgubić. Macie na nich oznaczone pozostałe pokoje tytanów Strzałka na interfejsie wskazuje zawsze dojście do schodów. Rozgośćcie się a ja idę oprowadzić resztę.

Przekazał im dwa urządzenia i ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, którym tu przyszli. Cyborg i Beast Boy weszli do pokoju i oniemieli. Przed nimi znajdowało się coś jakby komnata mieszkalna króla, tylko dla dwóch. Przed nimi roztaczało się wielkie okno, którego nie widzieli patrząc na willę z zewnątrz. Szyby okna miały nadzwyczajną zdolność powiększania widzianych obiektów kilkakrotnie, tak, więc przed nimi, na tle czarnego nieba widniał wielki, biały księżyc, powiększony do tego stopnia, że mogli zobaczyć większe szczeliny na zboczu krateru Kopernika. Przed oknem stał długi stół z dwoma krzesłami ustawionymi na węższych końcach. Pod obiema ścianami stały duże łoża z baldachimami. Cyborg nie wiele myśląc wybrał to, które nie miało obok siebie drzwi do łazienki. Łóżko zaskrzypiało nieco pod jego ciężarem, ale dzielnie wytrzymało. BB położył się na swoim i patrzył przez chwilę w okno.

- Cyborg?

- Co je?

- A co z wieżą? Jak robotnikom się zbierze na przeszukiwanie pokoju z dowodami to, co będzie wtedy?

- Spoko! Pokój z dowodami jest jedynym pokojem, który nie ucierpiał przez Kanalarza. Jak wychodziliśmy to zapieczętowałem go. Nawet Phantom nie dostałby się do niego bez szwanku, jeżeli w ogóle przekroczyłby drzwi.

- A co jeśli w mieście się coś stanie?

- Mamy nie daleko, pięć minut drogi, a system ostrzegawczy wieży przywiozłem w bagażniku T-Car. Odpocznę i zamontuję go w salonie willi.

- Okej. Ale Phantom ma ekstra chatę.

- No. A widziałeś ten herb nad schodami na pierwszym piętrze?

- Aha. Co to był za herb?

- Może jego rodzinny? W każdym razie jego, nosi taki sam ornament na broszce. Z tego, co pamiętam to chyba dwie skrzyżowane szpady.

- Naprawdę dziwny herb. W ogóle, wiesz skąd on pochodzi?

- Nie bardzo. A ty?

- Wiesz... Niedawno spytałem go, w jakim języku jest książka, którą czyta. Powiedział że w języku polskim.

- Polskim?

- Tak. Słyszałeś kiedyś o Polandi?

- Nigdy w życiu. A nie! Słyszałem o czymś podobnym, kiedy byliśmy w tamtej rzeczywistości ze związkiem radzieckim, co to wygrał wojnę z USA. Ale jakoś inaczej to brzmiało.

- Nie zmienia to faktu, że jest obcokrajowcem.

- Przeszkadza ci to? Mówi doskonale po angielsku.

- Nie przeszkadza, ale jakoś tak niepewnie jest mało wiedzieć o jego pochodzeniu.

- To tak jak z Raven, a jej pochodzenie jakoś ci nie przeszkadza.

- Ale o jej pochodzeniu wiem chociaż odrobinę.

- A pamiętasz jak się o nim dowiedzieliśmy? Nie chce znowu zwiedzać czyjejś głowy.

- No tak...

Phantom doszedł znowu do miejsca gdzie stali Robin, Starfire i Raven.

- Wybacz, że jeszcze chwilkę poczekasz, Raven, ale mam ustalony harmonogram. Poczekasz jeszcze tę chwilę?

- Byle nie za długo...

Odpowiedziała zmęczonym głosem. Phantom cały czas wydawał się być nie w humorze.

- Robin, Starfire, chodźcie, wy macie pokoje obok siebie.

Prowadził ich krętymi korytarzami aż doszli do dwóch dębowych drzwi. Drzwi po prawej miały niebieskie ornamenty, a po prawej miały czerwone. I jedne i drugie drzwi miały złote klamki z brylantami na wierchu.

- Tu macie mapy elektroniczne. Strzałka wskazuje drogę do schodów, którymi tu przyszliśmy. Macie tam też zaznaczone pokoje reszty i swoje. Rozgośćcie się i życzę miłego pobytu. Jeżeli macie ochotę coś zjeść, to w jadalni na pewno coś znajdziecie. Do widzenia.

Robin wybrał pokój z czerwonymi ornamentami a Starfire z niebieskimi. Pokoje zaskoczyły ich swoim przepychem. Piękne meble obite czerwonymi i niebieskimi tapicerkami. Wykończenia drewna były zdobione złotem. Oboje mieli w pokojach rozłożyste łoża z baldachimami.

Phantom przybył wreszcie na miejsce spotkania z Raven. Uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie i odezwał się miłym głosem:

- Idziemy?

- Prowadź.

Szli długimi korytarzami. Phantom zdawał się być pocieszony obecnością Raven. Szedł obok niej i starał się nie ukazywać jej swojej twarzy. Zdradzała ona lekką radość, jaką panowała w jego sercu.

- Myślę, że twój pokój ci się spodoba. Dobrałem go specjalnie pod twoim kątem.

- To znaczy?

- No cóż... Meble ma równie luksusowe, co w innych komnatach, ale nie mają złotych wykończeń a tapicerka jest czarną satyną.

- Powoli zaczynasz poznawać, jaki mam gust.

- Masz moim zdaniem bardzo dobry gust.

- Dlaczego nie mieszkasz w tym miejscu, skoro Wraith już ci tu nie zagraża?

- Mam swoje powody. Źle się w tym domu czuję. Poza tym, źle znoszę samotność.

- Ty? Źle znosisz samotność?

- Tak. Tego najbardziej się boję. Nie chce zostać sam. Jestem człowiekiem który bardzo źle znosi samotność.

- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

- W wiele rzeczy dotyczących mnie byłoby ci trudno uwierzyć. Zresztą, po co?

- Właśnie. Po co?

- Hmm... Już jesteśmy. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, to mój pokój jest oznaczony na tej mapie. Tak jak pokoje reszty.

- Na pewno skorzystam...

Powiedziała bez przekonania. Phantom wręczył jej mapę i ruszył przed siebie. Zniknął w odmętach korytarzy i zostawił Raven z jej myślami.

- Coś ostatnio stara się być zdystansowany... A był zawsze taki chętny do żywych rozmów. Nigdy go nie zrozumiem.

Weszła do pokoju. Przy wielkim oknie stało biurko z podsuniętym fotelem. Na biurku stała jakaś książka w czarnej okładce. Tytuł był zapisany w niezrozumiałym języku, ale alfabet jakby skądś znała:

Na okładce leżała jakaś karteczka. Na niej, zapisany był odręcznym, zgrabnym pismem liścik. Otworzyła go i spróbowała przeczytać. Światło na to nie pozwalało. Tytuł księgi przeczytała gdyż tytuł był zapisany świecącą, srebrną farbą. Obok stała świeczka i pudełko zapałek. Wyjęła jedną i zapaliła świeczkę. Zdziwił jej kolor płomienia od knotu: niebieski. Przeczytała treść karteczki:

„ W nagłym napływie wydarzeń zapomniałem dać ci to tego dnia, w którym wróciliśmy z Necropolis Town. To jedna z niewielu ksiąg zapisanych przez duchy, jak dotąd najrzadsza pozycja. Wiem, że alfabet duchów cię zniechęca, wystarczy powiedzieć głośno język, w którym ma zostać przetłumaczona. Tematyka powinna ci się spodobać. Życzę miłej lektury. Phantom"

Popatrzyła jeszcze raz na książkę.

- Angielski.

Litery zaczęły zmieniać swój kształt i przybrały dla niej czytelniejszy:

- Widzę, że nawet zaczął rozumieć mój gust pisarski...

Powiedziała do siebie, gdy przeczytała pierwsze strony księgi.

- Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

Wypowiedziała zaklęcie i po chwili jej pudło otwarło się a przedmioty z jej pokoju porozstawiały się w wybranych miejscach. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz. Tuż obok łóżka stało duże łoże z baldachimem. Otworzyła inne drzwi, którymi weszła i ujrzała białą, kafelkową łazienkę. Obok muszli klozetowej, w odległości około pół metra, stały szafki, a przed nimi umywalka z lustrem nad kranem. Dalej stała pralka a obok niej kabina prysznicowa. Raven popatrzyła jeszcze raz na swoje pudło. Teraz z pudła wyłonił się zestaw jej ubrań, razem z płaszczem. Ubrania wylądowały na pralce obok kabiny a Raven zaczęła się rozbierać. Weszła naga pod prysznic i odczekała aż woda nabierze ciepła. Kabina miała piękny zapach, który mimo swej słodyczy, potrafił wprawić Raven w miły nastrój. Woda przybrała wreszcie ciepłą temperaturę i Raven rozejrzała się po kabinie. We wnęce stały nie rozpieczętowane mydła i szampony, wszystkie ekstrawaganckie i drogie. Powoli zaczynał jej się podobać otaczający ją zewsząd luksus; jak dotąd nie było wokół niej niczego tak drogiego i tak ładnego. Wyszukała środki do higieny osobistej, które nie zostawiałyby jakiegoś czytelnego zapachu. Wybrała wreszcie szare mydło i jakiś szampon, który z składników, z których się składał nie mógł wydzielać trwałego zapachu. Czuła się wyjątkowo świeżo, gdy wychodziła po skończonym prysznicu. Otarła się ręcznikiem, który swą czystością wskazywał, że jest jego pierwszą użytkowniczką. Rozejrzała się dookoła i zauważyła, że na pralce nie ma jej ubrania. Wydało jej się to dziwne. Brudne ubranie też gdzieś wcięło. Postanowiła, że wyjmie jakiś inny zestaw z szafy, gdzie zdążyła włożyć już ze cztery zestawy. Wyszła do pokoju, miła, włochata wykładzina połaskotała jej stopy. Czuła się wyjątkowo dziwnie, gdy tak nago przemierzała pokój. Doszła do szafy i otworzyła ją. Czarna postać, która wyglądała jakby była złożona z czarnego dymu i czerwonych oczu, wyskoczyła z szafy i sapnęła na nią przeraźliwie. Raven krzyknęła z przerażenia. Postać przeleciała wokół pokoju, śmiejąc się z tego, że przeraziła dziewczynę, i wniknęła w jedną ze ścian. Raven z cudem łapała oddech.

- Co to było?

Pospiesznie ubrała się w swoje ciuchy i wyszła z pokoju. Otworzyła elektroniczną mapę, która żywo przypominała jej komunikator. Sprawdziła na mapie kropkę z napisem: Phantom's Chamber i ruszyła w wyznaczonym kierunku.

CHAPTER II: "Haunted Mansion"

Phantom wkładał klucz do swojego pokoju, gdy usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Obrócił się w stronę, z której dochodziły i ujrzał biegnącą Raven. Zatrzymała się przy nim i była lekko zdyszana.

- Co się stało?

Spytał spokojnie.

- Duch! W moim pokoju jest duch!

- Walony Thatch1! Znowu nie słucha, co się do niego mówi.

- Słucham?

- Przepraszam za niego. To jeden z rdzennych rezydentów posiadłości. Jeden z tych niewielu mieszkańców, którzy po śmierci nie trafili w ręce doktora. Zaraz załatwię z nim sprawę.

Ruszył w stronę jej pokoju. Szła za nim, ledwo nadążając przy jego tempie. Wreszcie zatrzymali się przy drzwiach. Phantom nie wiele myśląc wparował do środka. Raven weszła nieśmiało za nim.

- Thatch! Wyłaź cholero jedna!

Duch wyłonił się z sufitu, ciągle śmiejąc się z poprzedniego żartu.

- Cześć szefie! O co biega?

Spytał z czysto angielskim akcentem, chociaż jego głos był taki, jakby wydobywał się z innego świata. Czerwone ślepia wpatrywały się rozbawione w Raven.

- Mieliśmy układ! Miałeś nie wchodzić do komnat mieszkalnych.

- Jaki układ? Zakazałeś mi po prostu!

- A pamiętasz, co miało być jak zerwiesz umowę?

- O nie! Szef nie mówi poważnie!

- Ależ jak najbardziej! Sankto mortuis!

Duch rozpłynął się w powietrzu na dźwięk zaklęcia.

- Co z nim zrobiłeś?

- Rzuciłem zaklęcie zakazujące mu wchodzić na ten poziom domu. Będzie się automatycznie teleportował do innej części domu, gdy tylko spróbuje tu wejść.

- Dzięki.

- Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak szybko skorzystasz z mojej pomocy. Zawsze do usług.

- Czy jest jeszcze coś, co powinnam wiedzieć?

- Cóż... Po posiadłości kręcą się czasami moje osobowości.

- Jak to?

- Daje im się wyszaleć, w zamian za to, że nie będą za często brały góry we mnie. Powinnaś kiedyś tego spróbować.

- Nie, dziękuję.

- Książka się spodobała?

- Szczerze mówiąc to na razie tylko ją przejrzałam, ale zapowiada się ciekawie.

- Cieszę się. Książka ma jeszcze jedną właściwość. Myślę, że ci się spodoba.

- Jaką właściwość?

- Niespodzianka. Nie powiem... To może ja już pójdę? Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać. Jakby znów cię nachodziły jakieś duchy to albo przyjdź po mnie, albo postaraj się nakreślić w powietrzu krzyż i wypowiedzieć tamto zaklęcie. Jak nie wyjdzie za pierwszym razem to nic nie poradzisz, będziesz musiała mnie wezwać. Dobranoc.

Wyszedł z pokoju. Zdziwiła się jego ciepłym tonem; jak dotąd miał chłodny, beznamiętny głos.

Phantom wszedł do swojego pokoju. Pokój swym przepychem nie ustępował reszcie, ale on miał białe ornamenty na meblach. Zasiadł przed biurkiem i pstryknął palcami. Pomiędzy tymi palcami pojawiła się widmowa, złożona z białego dymu kartka papieru. Chwycił pióro stojące w kałamarzu przed oknem i pstryknął drugą dłonią. Tym razem zaświeciło się niebieskie światło świeczek. Zaczął pisać czarnym, widmowym atramentem w języku duchów.

- Zamówienie gotowe. Ciekawe, po jakim czasie duchy przyślą mi te zwoje z inkantacjami.

Zwinął kartkę papieru w rulonik i włożył w świecę. Kartka nie zapaliła się, tylko stopniowo rozpływała się.

- Walony Thatch. Mówi się mu: nie wchodź do pokoi mieszkalnych, masz swój własny, ale nie! On musi wchodzić do innych, straszyć niewinne osoby i śmiać się do rozpuku. Teraz to nawet do swojego nie wejdzie.

Nagle usłyszał jakiś dziwny szept, jakby z innego świata. Był niezrozumiały, przynajmniej dla zwykłego człowieka. Obejrzał się za siebie. Postać stała za nim ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Szept ułożył się w lament, który tylko on mógł zrozumieć. Stała przed nim półprzeźroczysta, pokryta szarą aurą, błękitnooka, chudziutka blondynka.

- Więc przyszłaś tu za nim?

- Tak...

- Nie płacz. Ektoplazmę trudno zmyć z dywanów.

- Jesteś okrutny.

- Ja? Jeżeli cię obraziłem, to przepraszam. Czemu przyszłaś do mnie?

- Szukałam pomocy.

- W czym?

- W kontakcie z Nim.

- Kontakt? Wybacz... Sam chciałem kiedyś się skontaktować z kimś, kogo kochałem. Wtedy byłem taki jak ty... i wiesz co? Zabiło to ją. Później stałem się taki, jaki jestem teraz, tamto życie prawie się dla mnie nie liczy. I czuje się z tym w miarę dobrze.

- Ale ja go kocham.

- Kochasz? Cóż... Trudno z tym argumentować. Wiem, co czujesz, przeszedłem sam przez to. Ale on nie jest gotowy na spotkanie z tobą. To by go zabiło.

- A nie możesz mnie uczynić taką, jakim ty jesteś?

- Niestety... Aparatura profesora jest zniszczona, a nawet gdybym umiał ją obsługiwać, to nie zrobiłbym tego.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo dzięki temu urządzeniu będę musiał umrzeć po raz drugi. A śmierć za pierwszym razem była okrutna. Nie pozwolę tego zrobic nikomu innemu.

- Lepsza druga śmierć niż życie bez niego.

- Ty nie umarłaś. Żyjesz ciągle. Póki żyje jego pamięć o tobie, nie możesz go opuścić.

- Słucham?

- Nie powinnaś próbować się z nim skontaktować. Spotkacie się kiedyś, na sądzie ostatecznym.

- Na czym?

- Widzę, że nie byłaś zbyt wierząca za życia. Za długo by to teraz tłumaczyć. No nic. Będzie to dzień, w którym powstaną wszyscy zmarli. Ale wy spotkacie się wcześniej.

- Rozumiem...

Terra spuściła głowę. Phantom podszedł do niej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Nie płacz. To nic nie zmieni. Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, mogę przekazać mu przy okazji, że go pozdrawiasz. Zauważyłem, że regularnie odwiedza miejsce, w którym zmieniłaś się w kamień. Wtedy mu przekażę, dobrze?

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma, za co... To jedna z moich ról. Jeżeli chcesz, możesz zostać w tym domu dopóki nie wrócimy do wieży. Zgoda?

- Dobrze. Już nie zawracam ci głowy.

Wniknęła w drzwi.

- Biedulka... Trochę jeszcze poczeka. Ale w końcu się spotkają. Wiem to.

Popatrzył na krzyż, wiszący nad jego łóżkiem.

- Myślę, że zauważyłem to, co ty, Ojcze, już wprawiłeś w ruch.

Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do łóżka. Przeżegnał się i zaczął się modlić po wcześniejszym przyklęknięciu..

CHAPTER III: "Day at mansion"

Było bardzo wcześnie rano. Jadalnia była pusta, jedynie słabe promienie słońca przechodziły przez szkła okna. Szkło było specyficzne tak, więc pomarańczowe światło było zmieniane na takie w odcieniach niebieskiego i białego. Phantom siedział samotnie przy stole i pisał coś na zwykłej kartce. Atrament w kałamarzu również był zwykły, czarny. Po jego lewej leżała koperta z wypisanym na niej adresem i odbiorcą, oraz nadawcą. Do kuchni weszła Raven. Rozejrzała się niepewnie.

- Szafka z herbatą jest po prawej od okapu.

Wskazał palcem.

- Szklanki i kubki również tam są.

Wrócił do pisania. Raven potaknęła mu i zajęła się robieniem herbaty. Pod okapem była umywalka i szafeczki. Na tychże szafeczkach były blaty, na jednym z nich stał ekspres do parzenia kawy i czajnik. Wszystko lśniło jak nowe. Gdy woda się zaparzyła, sięgnęła do wskazanej szafki. Przeraził ją nieco ogrom asortymentu herbacianego. Były tam niemalże wszystkie możliwe rodzaje herbat na świecie. Popatrzyła bardzo długo aż w końcu zrezygnowana, wzięła miętową herbatę ziołową. Zaparzyła ją i usiadła naprzeciwko Phantoma. Popijała powoli. Phantom skrobał piórem w zastraszającym tempie; kartka w kilkanaście sekund była już zapisana do połowy. Zamoczył pióro i znów zaczął pisać.

- Co piszesz?

Zastanawiała się, co to może być, skoro tak szybko się z tym uwijał. Phantom nie odpowiedział jej: uśmiechnął się do niej tylko i odwrócił kopertę tak, żeby mogła przeczytać:

„Raport dla najwyższego kapłana instytutu Iscariote od Wielkiego Inkwizytora Bonifacego Phantom."

- Wielki Inkwizytor?

- Tak...

- Czyli zabijasz niewiernych?

- Rola inkwizytorów „nieco" się zmieniła od czasów wypraw krzyżowych. Teraz owszem, walczymy, ale z tymi, z którymi już w ogóle nie da się nic zrobić. Chodzi o wilkołaki, wampiry, i inne stworzenia, które doszczętnie opanowało zło. Jeżeli takiemu biednemu stworzeniu da się pomóc, albo złagodzić jego agresję, przemówić mu do rozsądku, czy nawet nawrócić na wiarę, jest ono bezpieczne. Nic im z naszej strony nie grozi. Ci, którzy odczuwają radość w krzywdzeniu ludzi, robią to z premedytacją, a ich kara nie ma wymiaru prawnego, wtedy my wkraczamy, wracając do korzeni Inkwizytorów...

Raven poczuła, że jeszcze niejednym ją zaskoczy ten dom i jego obecny właściciel.

- Jak podobała się książka?

- Jest bardzo ciekawa.

- Próbowałaś czytać ją na głos?

- Nie... A o co chodzi?

- Kiedy czyta się ją na głos, ożywają obrazy zawarte w niej i odgrywają przeczytany fragment przed tobą. Jeżeli przestaniesz czytać na głos, zatrzymają się. Jeżeli zamkniesz księgę, widma znikną.

- Bardzo ciekawe. Nie wiedziałam o tym. Ale już sama tematyka ciekawa. Nie wiedziałam, że ten człowiek zna tyle legend w dziedzinie magii i jej użytkowania.

- Nie jestem magiem, tylko Spellcasterem2. Używam inkantacji, które zwiększają moje możliwości, ale nie korzystam z przymiotów magów. Wiem, że większość czarów zawartych w tej księdze jest już nieaktualne, nie da się ich rzucić... Ale miałem nadzieję, że tematyka ci się spodoba.

Przez chwilę trwała niezręczna cisza. Przerwała ją Raven, której zaświtał w głowie jeszcze jeden szczegół, który wcześniej ją zaciekawił:

- Bonifacy?

- Moje imię z bierzmowania. W Instytucie nie używamy imion własnych, zresztą, swojego przestałem używać dawno temu.

- Wiem...

- Cóż... Jak smakuje herbata? Ściągnąłem ją pod twoim kątem.

- Ściągnąłeś pod moim kątem? Wiedziałeś, że tu będziemy?

- Nie... Wczoraj złożyłem zamówienie.

- I ktoś tu przybył w tak krótkim czasie?

- Duchy są naprawdę szybkie... I mamy własne służby.

- „Ten człowiek nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać..."

Pomyślała oschle i postanowiła urwać rozmowę. Po chwili Phantom schował list do koperty i pstryknął palcami. Koperta rozpłynęła się w białej mgiełce. W tym samym momencie do jadalni weszła reszta tytanów.

- Udało im się znaleźć drogę? Więc moje mapy na coś się przydały.

- Rany! Jaki miałem wczoraj dziwny sen! A wcześniej jakiś czarny duch chciał narozrabiać... Trochę go nastraszyliśmy z BB...

Phantom spojrzał na nich jak na wariatów.

- Duch? Narozrabiał?

- Spoko! Wystraszyliśmy go tak, że uciekał aż się kurzyło... To znaczy gubił trochę dymu.

Beast Boy sprostował.

- Wybaczcie... Myślałem, że jasno ustaliłem z duchami, że nie mają wstępu do zajętych pokoi. Już ja sobie z nimi pogadam.

- Daj spokój! Jakby, co to przyślij jeszcze jakiegoś! Jego też chętnie postraszymy!

Zarzekł Cyborg. Obaj z BB zrobili miny jakby mieli ochotę następnego ducha rozszarpać w zębach. Po chwili do jadalni weszli Starfire i Robin. Byli w dobrych humorach i usiedli przy stole, tak jak reszta.

- Co czcigodni państwo życzą sobie na śniadanie?

Za ich plecami odezwał się jakiś głos z francuskim akcentem.

- Ja dziękuję, Pierre.

Phantom wstał od stołu i poklepał ducha ubranego w biały strój kucharza po ramieniu.

- Zamówienie weź od tych tutaj. Koledzy, poznajcie Pierre'a, naszego kucharza. Odkąd nie ma w posiadłości profesora, on zajmuje się gotowaniem. No! Kolega was obsłuży, a ja idę się przejść.

Phantom zostawił resztę z duchem i wyszedł. W chwilę potem wyszła za nim Raven. Usiadła na kanapie w salonie i wyjęła spod płaszcza księgę, którą podarował jej Phantom. Była o wiele większa od księgi Azarath, ale równie lekka. Phantom podleciał do góry, nad schody, i wypolerował dwie szable skrzyżowane na tarczy. Jego herb rodowy musiał lśnić.

- A podobno porzuciłeś dawne życie.

Phantom spuścił nieco wzrok na komentarz, który usłyszał od Raven.

- Nic na to nie poradzę. Tego nie potrafię porzucić. Wciąż należę do tego rodu, i wciąż jestem jego jedynym potomkiem.

Wniknął w tarczę i gdzieś zniknął.

Po chwili do salonu wdarli się tytani. Byli zmęczeni i trzymali się za brzuchy, nawet Cyborg.

- Rany! Ale ten duch dużo gotuje! W życiu nie zjadłem takiego śniadania!

- Ja też! A mi dał tylko warzywa! Ile on tego miał! On chyba ogródek w lodówce ma!

- Ty jesteś jelonek to jesz roślinki tylko! Ile on mi mięsa do tej jajecznicy wpakował! I podał mi ją jeszcze na tacy!

- A mi smakowały te, jak je nazywacie? Mokre parówki?

- Kiełbaski z wody, Starfire. Tak! Były świetne.

Robin wtórował koleżance, dając do zrozumienia, że on również jadł to danie.

- Równie dobrze możecie wyrzygać wszystko na podłogę. Tak też będę wiedzieć o zawartości waszych żołądków.

Raven zamknęła księgę i wyszła na schody. Po chwili znikła im z oczu, skręcając w bok, na balkonik gdzie znajdował się okrągły stolik.

- Jest zazdrosna, bo nie skosztowała jego rzepy w panierce!

Stwierdził Beast Boy. Cyborg popatrzył na swoje dłonie i wzdrygnął się.

- O rany! Czas umyć pancerz! Trzeba się lśnić!

Wszedł do łazienki po prawej od schodów.

- A widzieliście wczoraj ogród?

Spytała Starfire.

- Nie? A co?

- Widać go z mojego okna.

- To dziwne. Z mojego widać bramę rezydencji a mam okno na tej samej ścianie, co ty.

Powiedział Robin.

- W każdym razie, ogród jest piękny. Są tam piękne, kwitnące, czerwone, chyba wiśnie, tak wiśnie, brzozy, choinki.

- Świerki. Jakie tam są drzewa!

Spytał nagle BB.

- Kwitnące wiśnie.

- Przecież mamy zimę!

- Ale one kwitną. Chodźcie zobaczyć. Chyba w jadalni było wyjście na ogród.

Cała czwórka (Cyborg zdążył umyć ręce) znalazła się w ogrodzie. Kwitnące drzewa wprawiły wszystkich poza Starfire w osłupienie. Po dróżce między drzewami przeszedł jakiś ogrodnik. Był półprzeźroczysty i emanowała od niego biała aura. Uśmiechnął się do nich i zniknął.

- Zwracam honor. Tutaj definitywnie coś kwitnie.

Cyborg ruszył nieco na bok, zainteresowany czymś. Reszta ruszyła za nim. Jakież było ich zdziwienie, gdy odkryli miejsce porośnięte niskimi palmami. W samym środku palm była duża dziura wyłożona kamieniami, złączonymi ze sobą wygładzonym cementem. Pośrodku oczka była bambusowa podziałka, linia graniczna pomiędzy męską a żeńską częścią baseniku.

- Czy myślicie o tym, o czym ja myślę?

- Żeby wieczorem się tu wymoczyć? Bardzo chętnie!

Rzekł Cyborg na pytanie BB.

- Możemy tu się bawić cała paczką.

Potwierdził Robin.

- Będzie świetna zabawa!

Za atestowała pomysł Starfire. Cyborg podszedł od boku i kliknął przycisk na podziałce. Zaczęła się nalewać woda, aż parowała. Włożył palec i potrzymał w wodzie chwilę.

- Dwadzieścia pięć stopni Celsjusza. Idealnie. A jak co to zawsze można zmniejszyć temperaturę pokrętłem po obu stronach. Wy się zajmiecie zaproszeniem Raven, Angel i Phantoma, a ja wieczorem przygotuje te baseniki. Rany! Muszę wypucować pancerz jak mam się z wami moczyć!

Robin, BB i Starfire odeszli od niego z serdecznym śmiechem.

Angel właśnie dojadała śniadanie w salonie, gdy drzwi otwarły się ostro i uderzyły o ściany. Do salonu wszedł człowiek ubrany w czerwony kaptur i niebieski strój. Na nadgarstkach miał dwa czerwone, pulsujące kryształy. Na jego plecach zwisała torba. Chwyciła za młot i rzuciła się w jego stronę. Metal pokrył się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Arcanus zrobił unik a Angel przydzwoniła młotem w ścianę. Nawet nie odpadł tynk.

- _Rigaro Forte_!

Krzyknął Arcanus a pomiędzy jego rękami wygenerowała się mała, czerwona kulka. Kulka wystrzeliła w Angel, jednak ta znów zrobiła unik. Kulka uderzyła w fotel i na tym się skończyło. Arcanus przeszedł do chwilowej, w jego zamyśle, defensywy. W tym samym momencie zatrzymał ich władczy głos Phantoma:

- Dosyć!

Zszedł do nich po schodach i spojrzał na Arcanusa, na otworzone drzwi i znów na Arcanusa.

- Rozumiem, że mnie nie lubisz, ale co zawiniła ci ta posiadłość? A tak przy okazji. Poznajcie się...

Angel przypięła młot do paska i wyciągnęła do Arcanusa rękę. Widać było, że zrozumiała, iż mag jest przyjacielem lub, chociaż sojusznikiem.

- Nas sobie nie przedstawiono... Jestem Angel, ale możesz mówić do mnie Sheila.

Arcanus wyciągnął niepewnie swoją dłoń i uścisnął jej.

- Arcanus... Miło mi poznać... Tak myślę?

- Przepraszam. Czasami mnie ponosi.

Arcanus zdziwił się tym, że ktoś z tak wojowniczym nastawieniem przyznaje się od razu do błędu.

- Masz widzę duży dom, Phantom.

Na chwile odszedł wzrokiem od anielskich skrzydeł Angel.

- Trochę ciasny, ale własny, magiku.

- Znowu zaczynasz? Podróbko ducha?

- Spokojnie! Tylko żartowałem. Poza tym, nie byłoby równych szans jakbyś bił się ze mną na moim terenie. Masz tutaj mapę elektroniczną, wchodzisz po tych schodach, potem na następne i stamtąd idziesz do swojego pokoju. Nie zgub mapy, bo sam się zgubisz. Aha! Nie otwieraj ostatniej komnaty na końcu korytarza na pierwszym piętrze. To wszystko.

Phantom rozpłynął się w powietrzu w towarzystwie białej mgiełki.

Arcanus spojrzał na Angel.

- Ładne skrzydła. Skąd je wytrzasnęłaś?

- Mam je od urodzenia. Wiesz, w końcu jestem z...

Phantom został zaproszony na wieczorek w jaquzzi. Przyjął zaproszenie dość niechętnie, ale zgodził się. Powoli dochodził już wieczór. Była dwudziesta godzina a od, dwóch co najmniej było już na polu ciemno. Phantom siedział w swoim pokoju i „modlił" się nad zwojami z inkantacjami. Spojrzał na zegar na ścianie.

- Spoko. Jeszcze dwie godziny do tego ich jaquzzi.

Powiedział do siebie i wrócił do czytania. Obok leżała odpowiedź zapisana po łacinie. Wolny przekaz brzmiał mniej więcej tak:

„ Phantomie Bonifacy. Cieszymy się, że sumiennie piszesz raporty o swojej działalności. Arcybiskup jest bardzo zadowolony z tego, że jak dotąd miałeś minimalne wymogi używania siły w imię wiary. Wszyscy wiemy, że w niektórych sytuacjach jest to konieczne. Tymczasem, archeolodzy zatrudnieni przez instytut znaleźli jakieś stare pismo wykute w kamieniu. Nie zawracalibyśmy tobie głowy gdyby nie fakt, że pismo zawiera w niektórych ze swoich znaków twój herb rodowy. Przysyłamy ci wraz z tym listem kopię pisma w postaci zdjęć. Żaden z naszych ludzi biegłych w odczytywaniu w języku duchów nie potrafi rozszyfrować tej dokumentacji. Prosimy cię, więc o możliwe skontaktowanie się z innymi duchami, które mogą znać ten stary dialekt i o możliwie najszybsze rozszyfrowanie pisma. Nie jest to sprawa najwyższej wagi a sprawa dotycząca jej jest tylko prośbą, nie musisz jej spełniać. Czekamy na twój następny raport jak zwykle, za pół roku."

Phantom postanowił na czas pobytu w willi nie rozszyfrowywać wiadomości, z wieży tytanów było bliżej do Necropolis Town. Nagle, z podłogi za nim wyłoniła się czarna postać w kamizelce kuloodpornej, podziurawionej kulami. Był to duch ubrany w strój policjantów antyterrorystycznych z Nowego Jorku.

- Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam, szefie.

- O co chodzi?

Odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

- Ktoś się włamał do posiadłości w sektorze A-34. Prosimy, by pan się tam zjawił.

- Już idę.

Dziewczyna ubrana w czarny kombinezon zakradała się do posiadłości od strony północno-wschodniej. Upatrzyła sobie tę posiadłość już kilka dni temu. Wieczór już zapadał, ale ją to nie ruszało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Noc jest sprzymierzeńcem każdego złodzieja. Jest teraz jak Ninja, urodzona w ciemności by żyć w ciemności. Przeszła przez opustoszały ogród i wdrapała się na jakiś dąb. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, że w środku zimy miał liście, te tylko ją ukrywały. Przycupnęła na gałęzi i wyjęła swój Grapling Gun3. Po chwili mierzenia hak wbił się nad oknem a ona przyczepiła linę do gałęzi. Pistolet zamienił się w uchwyt, który przypięła do paska. Po chwili silniczki w pistolecie przyciągnęły ją do okna.

- Nie ma to jak markowy sprzęt.

Powiedziała do siebie szeptem i wyjęła z kieszeni coś, co wyglądało jak gadżet rodem z filmu o Bondzie. Był to obrotowy przecinak do szkła z przyssawką. Wycięła dziurę i otwarła okno i weszła do środka. Zobaczyła dużą komnatę, która cała była w złocie. Cała to za dużo powiedziane. Meble i żyrandol miały złote wykończenia a na półkach i stole stały złote kandelabry. Potarła o siebie dłonie i wyjęła worek. Chwyciła za jeden ze świeczników, jednak nagle usłyszała potworny krzyk, który jakby wydobywał się z czeluści zaświatów:

- INTRUZ! INTRUZ! Wszyscy na stanowiska! INTRUZ! INTRUZ!

Odwróciła się za siebie by wyskoczyć przez okno, jednak to zostało zamknięte przez Półprzeźroczystą postać w rosyjskim mundurze marynarki. Od jej ciała emanowała ciemnoszara aura. Dziewczyna nie myślała długo nad tym zjawiskiem. Chwyciła za klamkę i rzuciła się do ucieczki korytarzem. Postać poleciała za nią i wzywała na pomoc również inne duchy.

- HU HU HU HU HUA! Wreszcie trochę zabawy! Już tak dawno nikt się tu nie włamał!

Krzyknął jakiś duch o niemalże czarnej aurze, który rzucił się za dziewczyną. Był najwyraźniej podekscytowany perspektywą pogoni za kimś tak ruchliwym jak ona. Po chwili dołączyło się również kilka innych duchów. Minęła jakiegoś w kamizelce kuloodpornej z napisem SWAT. Miał szarą aurę. Ten spojrzał na nią i krzyknął do reszty duchów:

- Nie pozwólcie jej uciec! Ja lecę po szefa!

- I ten służbista nam całą zabawę popsuje! Gonić póki można!

Wrzasnął ten duch, który śmiał się z niej uciekającej. Chciałaby mu przyłożyć prosto w gębę, ale wolała nie ryzykować konfrontacji z całą zgrają. Zresztą, czy można zranić ducha? Starała się ich zgubić, jednak oni znali posiadłość lepiej niż ona i ciągle wychodzili ze ścian. Nagle wyrosły przed nią potężne drzwi. Walnęła w nie i wybiegła na jakiś korytarz. Było tu trochę drzwi, schody po boku, i inne, prowadzące na dół, na drugim końcu korytarza.

- „Lepiej uciekać na dół niż do góry, gdzie mogą mi odciąć drogę ucieczki."

Pomyślała. Nie mówiła, by nie dostać zadyszki. Te duchy najwyraźniej prowadziły z nią wojnę psychologiczną, po to te krzyki i śmiechy. Rzuciła się ze schodów i wylądowała na nogach. Z pośpiechu nieco się przeliczyła i fiknęła kozła. Uderzyła o jakąś miękką kanapę. Duchy wysypały się za nią z korytarza i zaczęły krążyć wokół niej, krzycząc, że już nigdzie nie ucieknie. Padła na kolana i starała się obmyślić jakiś plan.

Raven stała sama w sterylnym laboratorium doktora. Pamiętała jeszcze pojedyncze obrazy z wspomnień Phantoma. Kiedy stąd uciekał, ściany pokrywały szczątki profesora. Patrzyła teraz na pojemniki, w których przechowywane było pięć zjaw. Te były zniszczone. Brakowało górnych i dolnych połów. Całe zostały tylko pojemniki, w których kiedyś byli Phantom i Wraith. Ciągle nie mogła się nadziwić jak zwykły człowiek mógł wcielić duszę w ciało. Dotąd uważała, że dusza po śmierci na zawsze traci swoje żywe ciało. Przynajmniej tyle jej powiedziano w Azarath. Odwróciła się od pojemników i zobaczyła stół, na którym badał ją Wraith. Nie wiedziała, czemu, ale gdy już ochłonął z swej wściekłości, miał dotyk czuły i miły dla niej. Dotknął wtedy tylko jej ramienia, ale potrafiła to odczuć. Na ścianie obok widać było zaślepki, za którymi ukrywały się mechaniczne dłonie, które to przytrzymywały ją Wraithowi.

- „ Tyle wspomnień. Myślałam, że to tylko wspomnienia Phantoma, że je przejęłam podczas podróży po tej książce. Ale i ja teraz mam wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem."

Podniosła z ziemi roztrzaskaną obręcz, służącą kiedyś do pozbawiania jej mocy. Usłyszała nagle jakieś krzyki i trzaski, jakby ktoś wyważał drzwi.

- Co tam się dzieje?

Phantom wyłonił się z sufitu i zauważył dziewczynę, która stała do niego plecami. Latały wokół niej duchy. Phantom pstryknął palcami i wszystkie znikły z wyrazem zawiedzenia w głosach. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego, nie wyglądał na ducha. Przez głowę przeszła jej genialna myśl. Rzuciła w górę mały granat EMP4 i założyła swoje gogle na oczy. Impuls pochłonął jedynie oświetlenie elektryczne, tak więc jej gogle działały na tryb noktowizyjny. Usłyszała pstryknięcie palców i po chwili w pokoju rozjaśniło się od płomieni świeczek. Chłopak w białym płaszczu podszedł do niej dwa kroki. W akcie desperacji rzuciła mu pod nogi „błysk dymkę" i przełączyła gogle na widok cieplny. Zobaczyła, że w ciemności, chłopak zbliża się do niej. Jego oczy nie miały źrenic, chociaż tryb termiczny je wykrywał. Świece pogasły a chłopak dalej szedł w jej stronę. Chciała podnieść się z ziemi, ale coś związało jej nogi. Wtedy mu się przyjrzała. Miał zupełnie inaczej rozmieszczone strefy cieplne niż każdy normalny człowiek. Ciało wydawało się być zimniejsze od krwioobiegu, tak wiec widziała jego żyły.

- Kim ty do cholery jesteś?

Phantom nie odpowiedział. Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. W tym momencie zaświeciło się światło a na schody weszła Raven.

- Phantom! Dość! To nasza.

Powiedziała władczym tonem. Phantom nie miał zamiaru jej skrzywdzić. Dłoń wyciągnięta w jej stronę miała ją podnieść na nogi. Dziewczyna odzyskała władze w nogach i prychnęła na wyciągniętą rękę.

- Skąd wy się tutaj wzięliście? Co? Raven?

Spytała z wyrzutem dziewczyna, gdy zdjęła gogle. Phantom cofnął już dłoń i zobaczył jej oczy. Miały piękny, jak dla niego, turkusowy kolor. Raven zeszła z schodów i spojrzała na nich.

- Taki jeden oszołom rozwalił nam kanalizację wieży i nie ma tam jak mieszkać. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. To Jego dom.- wskazała palcem na Phantoma – Zaprosił nas na czas remontu.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Phantom znów wyciągnął dłoń, tym razem na przywitanie:

- Jestem Phantom. A ty?

Spojrzała na jego dłoń z pogardą.

- Mówią na mnie Shady.

Phantom, nieco skruszony, schował dłoń pod poły płaszcza.

- Witam „miłą" panią w moich włościach. Co prawda od niedawna jest tu mój dom rodowy, ale myślę że pani się tu spodoba. Przepraszam za powitanie w stylu płaszcza i szpady.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Miałam okraść twój dom a ty mnie przepraszasz? Jesteś nie normalny?

Phantom zignorował epitet.

- Jeżeli pani sobie życzy coś ukraść to zapraszam do jadalni albo do łazienki. Tam mam najbogatsze przedmioty.

Schował oczy pod kapturem.

- Przestań z tą panią, bo cię trzasnę!

Wydarła się na niego. Phantom wydawał się niewzruszony tym krzykiem.

- Pa... Przepraszam. Koleżanka wybaczy, jeżeli ją obraziłem. Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Czy jako rewanż mogę zaproponować kolację przygotowaną przez naszego kucharza?

Shady powoli zaczynała tracić kontrolę. Starała się go zdołować, zmieszać z błotem, ale on za cholerę nie chciał się poddać. Ciągle był dla niej uprzejmy i miły.

- Kolacja? Niech będzie.

Poddała się.

- Drzwi po lewej od schodów. Nasz kucharz cię obsłuży. Do zobaczenia.

Phantom wniknął w podłogę. Shady popatrzyła na niego jak na ducha. W zasadzie to miała rację z tym porównaniem. W zasadzie.

- Czy on tak zawsze?

- Wnika w ściany, podłogę i sufit? Zawsze. Ale ostatnio BB i Cyborg nauczyli go pukać do wspólnej łazienki.

Raven poszła z nią do jadalni. Na miejscu byli już wszyscy tytani, prócz Phantoma. Angel i Arcanus rozmawiali na jakiś własny temat, ale urwali w połowie zdania, gdy weszła, Shady. Byli jedynymi, którzy jeszcze jej nie znali. Shady musiała przejść przez okropne dla niej tortury, jakimi było uściskanie ręki wszystkim tytanom, i przedstawienie się dwóm innym. Po chwili usiadła nonszalancko na krześle i przyzwała do siebie kucharza, który siedział za ladą małego barku. Duch czuł się okropnie pod wpływem jej nieuprzejmego w stosunku do niego zachowaniem, ale musiał ją obsłużyć. Przynajmniej trafiła w jego gust kulinarny, bo zamówiła jakieś wykwintne frykasy. Cyborg i reszta siedzieli przed nią przy stole i wpatrywali się w nią. W chwilę wcześniej coś obgadali. Shady poczuła się nieswojo, kumulując na sobie wzrok szóstki tytanów. Tylko Raven z całej grupy siedziała obok niej i żłopała swoją herbatkę ziołową. Sama Raven wyglądała na zadowoloną. Shady nie wiedziała, że ostatnio Raven poznaje coraz to nowe smaki herbaty. Spojrzała na tytanów i przełknęła dość duży kęs. Za duży, żeby się nie zakrztusić. Napięła mięśnie i przełknęła pożywienie.

- O co chodzi?

- Eee... Mamy do was sprawę...

- Do nas?

Spytała Raven.

- Urządzamy mały wieczorek w gorących źródłach. Nie przyszłybyście?

Raven spojrzała wymownie na kolegę. Shady zdziwiła się pytaniem. Nagle ciszę przerwała Starfire:

- Będzie wspaniale! Okolica jest bardzo ładna i klimatyczna i w ogóle. I chłopcy będą mieli osobno kąpiel, bo jest przedziałka!

- Tego... Wolałbym bez przedziałki...

Zażartował Beast Boy. W chwilę potem oberwał w twarz pozłacaną cukiernicą, która na moment pokryła się czarną aurą. Zielony złapał się za nos i obrzucił Raven wzrokiem wyrażającym chęć mordu.

- Ekhem... Ja też wolałabym bez przedziałki...

Zarumieniła się Angel. Shady dopiero teraz zauważyła jej kombinezon i skrzydła. Raven popatrzyła na Angel wzrokiem typu „Ty też chcesz oberwać?".

- Nie przyszłybyście? Będzie cool.

Stwierdził Robin.

Raven wyszła z sali. Nie wiedziała, czemu, ale gdy wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, potaknęła nieznacznie głową. Zrobiła to odruchowo, chociaż nie chciała. Już w chwilę potem czytała książkę w salonie, próbując zapomnieć o głupstwie, jakie zrobiła.

Shady popatrzyła po kolegach. Pomyślała, że to dobra okazja żeby trochę ich po badać, i żeby zbadać tych nowych. Zgodziła się i pomyślała, jaka to będzie radość pobawić się wkrótce kosztem tego Phantoma, który to tak ją wnerwił.

Baseniki były już przygotowane i wyłaniały się z nich kłęby pary. Powietrze z całą pewnością było o wiele zimniejsze od wody. Cyborg stał przed basenikami i oczekiwał. Pierwsi przyszli BB i Robin.

- Elo ziomy! Przebieralnia dla chłopów jest po waszej prawej. Tak samo wasz przydział. Ręczniki na miejscu. Aha... BB... Nie zmieniał się w żadne zwierzaki, bo nie chcemy się chyba kąpać ze śluzem ryby albo z włosami małpy, czy innych zwierzaków.

BB i Robin poszli na wyznaczone miejsce, i po chwili Cyborg usłyszał chlupnięcie. Odczekał pięć minut, po czym zobaczył idące dziewczyny. Raven stała niepewnie za nimi i miała minę typu: „Jak ja się w to wpakowałam?". Shady nosiła duże okulary lustrzankowe. Cyborg widział ją już kiedyś w tych okularach, ale dopiero teraz, kiedy miała na sobie kombinezon i te okulary, wydało mu się, że to kobieta mucha a nie Shady.

- Cześć dziewczyny. Wasz przedział jest po mojej prawej. Macie tam przebieralnie i ręczniki. Życzę miłej zabawy.

Dziewczyny zeszły mu z widoku a on zobaczył nadchodzącego szybkim krokiem, Arcanusa.

- Cześć. Nasza strona po twojej prawej.

- Aha. A! Phantom mówił żebyśmy zaczynali bez niego, bo się nieco spóźni.

- Dobra. No to chlup!

Cyborg poszedł za nim.

Cyborg i Arcanus weszli do przebieralni. Cyborg w zasadzie prawie się nie przebrał. Zdjął tylko te części pancerza, które nie były z nim na stałe z szczepione. Były to miedzy innymi dolne części pancerza od klatki piersiowej do kolan5. Reszta musiała zostać, bo była jego ciałem. Przez biodro założył sobie ręcznik. Arcanus wydawał się nieco przytłoczony tym, że musiał się rozebrać. Po chwili obydwaj wyszli na zewnątrz.

Basenik posiadał już w sobie Robina i BB. Obaj siedzieli nadzy w środku, tylko Robin miał maskę na oczach. Za ich głowami leżały ręczniki, zapasowe, bo obok leżały mokre. Arcanus wywnioskował, że też nie chcieli się rozbierać przy sobie. Cyborg i on również podłożyli sobie zapasowe ręczniki z kupy leżącej obok i weszli do wody. Mokre ręczniki wzleciały w powietrze.

Raven czuła się wyjątkowo nieswojo. Już samo przebieralnie siew przebieralni było dla niej dość upokarzające. Czuła się jakby ktoś pogwałcił jej intymność, nawet, jeżeli stała za parawanem. Odłożyła płaszcz i pas na róg parawanu i zdjęła z siebie kostium. Spróbowała założyć sobie ręcznik tak, żeby utrzymywał się sam na linii piersi, jednak ten ciągle spadał i nie chciał się trzymać. Po prostu nie potrafiła go porządnie założyć. Skończyło się na tym, że trzymała go mając skrzyżowane ręce. Wyszła razem z dziewczynami na swoją stronę kąpieliska. Kąpielisko to wyglądało jak typowe gorące źródła, które widziała na filmach turystycznych o Japonii, które miedzy innymi głupotami oglądała w telewizji Starfire. Weszła za wszystkimi, nie zdejmując ręczników jak reszta. Sheila siadła ta, że nie zamaczała skrzydeł.

- Ptaszyna nie lubi się moczyć?

Zapytała wyzywająco Shady.

- Strasznie trudno się potem lata a suszenie moich lotek jest bardzo czasochłonne. A zresztą, nie chcecie chyba pływać z piórami w wodzie?

Shady wzruszyła ramionami i oparła się o bambusową przegrodę. Chciała słyszeć, o czym mówią chłopcy, ale oczywiście nie powiedziała o tym koleżankom. Starfire usiadła jakieś pół metra od Angel ( jej skrzydła były rozłożone na posadzce i utrudniało to siedzenie obok niej. Raven siedziała raczej samotnie, naprzeciwko Shady i reszty dziewczyn. Nagle wszystkie poza nią zdjęły ręczniki i położyły je na posadzkach. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co zrobić.

- Hej! Raven! Wstydzisz się? Nie ma, czego! Same laski tu są.

Angel próbowała ją przekonać do odrzucenia ręcznika, który po zamoczeniu zaczynał przeszkadzać.

- Głupio to mówić, ale ptaszyna ma rację.

Stwierdziła Shady. Ciągle miała na oczach okulary. Raven popatrzyła na Starfire. Ta również zachęcała ją do rozbioru. Wreszcie się poddała i z wielkim rumieńcem na licach odłożyła ręcznik za swoją głowę. Shady spróbowała się rozluźnić. Chłopcy nie rozmawiali na razie o niczym ciekawym. Arcanusa prawie nie słyszała. Albo siedział za daleko, albo rzadko się odzywał. Chłopaki rozmawiali o rezydencji, w której mieszkają. Beast Boy ciągle dziwił się skąd w takim klimacie palmy. Shady również zastanowiła się nad tym chwilę. Wreszcie postanowiła, że odezwie się do dziewczyn:

- Słuchajcie... Jacy właściwie są ci Phantom i Arcanus?

- Cóż... Coś jakby swoje przeciwieństwa. Arcanus jest magiem, Phantom psionikiem.

Odpowiedziała Starfire bez chwili namysłu.

- A jak się zachowują?

- Osobno? Są całkiem cichymi osobnikami, no przynajmniej Phantom. Nie robią dużo szumu. Phantom kocha Boga chrześcijan, Arcanus nienawidzi wszystkich bogów. Najgorzej jest jak o coś się sprzeczają. Robią taki harmider i bałagan, że ledwo da się wytrzymać.

Odpowiedziała jej Raven, ciągle zmieszana tym, że musiała odrzucić swoje okrycie ciała.

- Ale jest jedno w czym są na pewno zgodni!

Zarzekła Angel.

- A co ty możesz o nich wiedzieć? Ledwo, co poznałaś Arcanusa a Phantoma nie znasz nawet miesiąca.

- Obserwacja, moja droga Raven. Obserwacja.

Angel wyraźnie tryumfowała nad koleżanką. Shady zastanowiło to, że nie tylko ona obserwuje tych ludzi.

- No to, w czym są zgodni?

Angel zachichotała.

- Nie podoba mi się, że Phantom w tym siedzi, ale cóż... Obu podoba się Raven!

Wypowiedziała szybko. Raven spojrzała na nią najpierw ze zdziwieniem, a później z obrzydzeniem. Z jej kamienia czakry wyłoniło się czarne ostrze, które przeszyło wodę. Angel, ochlapana i wyglądająca jak zmokła kura, zezłościła się i uderzyła lewym skrzydłem w wodę tak, żeby Raven oberwała wodą. Dziewczyna miała już dość i nie wszczynała dalszej burdy. Zwłaszcza, że Sheila chichotała dalej.

- Widziałam, jak za tobą patrzą. Raz nawet się o to w mojej obecności pobili. Dziś po południu. Stąd wiem, że się im podobasz.

- Jeszcze słowo a wyrwę ci język z gęby i dam się nim pobawić.

Raven wyraźnie była podenerwowana. Sheila wywnioskowała z miny koleżanki, że jest zdolna do wykonania groźby, więc umilkła. Shady obserwowała ich reakcje.

- „Dobrze... Bardzo dobrze... Raven nie darzy Angel zaufaniem i niezbyt ją toleruje. To można by nawet wykorzystać do zabawy ich kosztem. Muszę zapamiętać, że Phantom wpada w złość, gdy jest w pobliżu, Arcanusa i, że jest przewrażliwiony na punkcie Raven. Ale będzie zabawa!"

Myślała do siebie z rozkosznym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Chłopcy rozmawiali o posiadłości Phantoma. Nawet Arcanus nieco się ożywił w rozmowie. Mimo że nie lubił Phantoma, jego dom naprawdę go zaciekawił. Wyczuwał tu dużo magii i to go intrygowało. Rozmawiali znów o drzewach, które tu rosły, gdy zjawił się Phantom. Wyrósł spod ziemi i stanął nad krawędzią kąpieliska. Zdjął kaptur, po czym przyjrzał się przyjaciołom.

- Można się przyłączyć?

Wszyscy, nawet Arcanus mu potaknęli. Phantom rozpiął płaszcz i położył go na ziemi. Następnie zdjął nieporadnie zbroję, którą miał na sobie, i pozostał jedynie w kolczudze. Jego koledzy już myśleli, że i ją zdejmie, jednak ten powoli wszedł do wody. Usiadł, a kolczuga wniknęła w jego ciało. Chłopcy pierwszy raz widzieli go bez stroju. Na szyi miał założony łańcuszek z krzyżykiem na wisiorku. Arcanus domyślał się, że to jakiś symbol tej jego wiary. Skórę miał jak zawsze bladą, nawet się nie zarumieniła, gdy wchodził do wody. Phantom założył ręce pod wodą i oparł głowę o posadzkę.

- A jednak to nie był taki zły pomysł z tym moczeniem się.

Stwierdził głosem, który zdradzał przyjemność.

- Eee... Phantom? Jak to jest, że ten ogród jest taki dziwny?

- Masz na myśli palmy i drzewa kwitnące w zimie? Nie wiem Beast Boy... Po prostu nie wiem. Według zapisków profesora to ta posiadłość była już taka inna od zawsze. Na zimę i wiosnę wszystko kwitnie, a na lato i jesień umiera. I tak w kółko. Ten dom kryje wiele tajemnic.

- Brzmi to tak jakbyś nie chciał czegoś powiedzieć.

Arcanus próbował nie wszczynać rozmowy, ale wyrwało mu się to.

- Ja znam tylko jedną tajemnicę tego domu. i nie chce byście ją poznali. Nie jest dla was przeznaczona.

Zapanowała długa cisza, którą przerwał Robin:

- Cyborg? Czy ty na pewno dobrze podpiąłeś ten system w salonie?

- Jasne... A co?

- Bo w ciągu dwóch tygodni nie mieliśmy jeszcze żadnego wezwania.

- Jesteśmy tu dopiero drugi dzień. A wezwań nie mieliśmy jeszcze przed wizytą Kanalarza. Jak tu przyjechaliśmy to sprawdziłem cały sprzęt. Nie ma mowy o usterce.

- Czyli zbrodniarze dali se siana na nowy rok, co?

- Na to wygląda. Nie narzekaj. Jak jeszcze grasowała Biała Armia Skorpiona to prawie codziennie mieliśmy wezwania. A czasami nawet kilka razy dziennie nas wzywali. Teraz to sobie odpoczniemy za wszystkie czasy.

- Możliwe, że dali sobie spokój na ten czas. Po co narzekać na bezczynność?

Spytał BB. Phantom spojrzał na bambusową przedziałkę. Jego oczy zajarzyły się na czerwono.

- O co chodzi Phantom?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do nich.

- Patrzcie – wyszeptał, po czym podniósł głos – No patrzcie, patrzcie! Widać Shady bardzo nas lubi skoro nas podsłuchuje!

W tym samym czasie Shady odsunęła się od przedziałki.

- „Tu chyba są jakieś kamery! Ale skąd wiedział, że słucham?"

Pomyślała do siebie. Reszta dziewczyn nie usłyszała nic z tego, co mówił, Phantom.

Chłopcy popatrzyli na Phantoma jak na wariata.

- O co ci chodziło?

- Usłyszałem czyjś oddech za przedziałką i szmer skóry o bambus, jakby ktoś przykładał ucho do przedziałki. To była Shady.

- Ale ty masz słuch.

- Ale tylko czasowo. Arcanus ma zapewne słuch lepszy ode mnie przez cały czas.

- Znowu zaczynasz? Podróbko ducha?

- Jakbyś nie był zaślepiony odrazą do mojej osoby, to zauważyłbyś, że właśnie cię pochwaliłem, a nie obraziłem.

Arcanus poczuł się dotknięty. Rzeczywiście to był komplement. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że z ust Phantoma słyszy tylko obelgi. Spuścił nieco głowę, ale nie przeprosił. Duma mu na to nie pozwoliła. Phantom wydawał się niewzruszony tym, co się działo.

- Kim jest ta Shady?

Spytał po chwili Robina.

- Taka złodziejka z zasadami. Bardzo miła i w ogóle. Ma tylko ten problem, że utrzymuje się z kradzieży.

- A czy zawsze jest taka opryskliwa? Bo na ten przykład nawet nie chciała podać dłoni na przywitanie.

- Raczej tak. Już taki ma styl.

- Wydaje się sympatyczna.

Phantom spojrzał na przedziałkę.

CHAPTER IV: "Secret revelaved"

Wyszli z kąpieli około pierwszej w nocy. Z salonu rozeszli się do pokoi. Tylko Phantom i Shady zostali na dole. Phantom spojrzał jeszcze za Raven, a gdy ta znikła, westchnął cicho. Nie uszło to uszom Shady.

- Może byś ją gdzieś zaprosił, a nie dyszał innym nad głowami?

Phantom spojrzał na nią z obojętnym wzrokiem.

- Chyba masz ze mną jakiś problem.

- Normalnie telepata się znalazł.

- Jestem telepatą...

- Co?

- Czytam w myślach innych. Przez kontakt wzrokowy mogę tylko usłyszeć pojedyncze myśli, które ktoś wypowiada w umyśle. Przez dotyk mogę ingerować w jego umysł.

Shady popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- To znaczy ze czytasz moje myśli?

- Szanuje prywatność innych ludzi.

- Jasne... Ładny z ciebie prywaciak jak czytasz ludziom w myślach. Pewnie dlatego wiedziałeś, że was podsłuchiwałam.

- Nie... Mogę regulować swój zakres słuchu. Słyszałem jak opierasz się o przedziałkę, a potrafię rozpoznać każdy dźwięk, jaki wydają osoby przeze mnie poznane.

- Coś kręcisz.

- Kręcę? Jakoś to nie ja się tutaj włamałem i nie postawiłem wszystkich mieszkańców w stan gotowości bojowej. Jesteś mistrzynią dyskrecji.

- I jak tu spokojnie podchodzić do faceta... W ogóle nie wzbudza zaufania.

Westchnęła pod nosem.

- A ty je wzbudzasz?

- Raczej tak.

- Potrafię także odczytywać wiadomości z emocji. Czujesz ze nie ma osoby, której możesz ufać lub, która może ufać tobie.

- Cholerny telepata.

- Ja ci ufam.

- Że co?

- Ufam ci.

Odpowiedział jej, gdy wybałuszyła na niego oczy, ukryte za okularami.

- Mówisz tak, bo chcesz być miły. Nie wychodzi ci to.

- Naprawdę ci ufam. Jesteś zdystansowana, bystra, przebiegła. Takie cechy wzbudzają u mnie szacunek i zaufanie.

- Jesteś dziwny. I tak ci nie wierzę.

- Może uwierzysz mi jak przekażę ci moją tajemnicę. Jak dotąd znam ją tylko ja i Raven, nie licząc Watykanu.

- Co?

Phantom wyjął z połów płaszcza książkę o tytule „Moje Wspomnienia". Otworzył ją przed Shady. Dziewczyna zobaczyła jak dwa białe ramiona wyłaniają się z kartek i wciągają ją w siebie. W chwilę potem do książki wniknął Phantom.

Shady stała w jakimś białym pasażu. Obok niej wyrósł biały człowiek. Miał chyba z dwa i pół metra i był ubrany jak Phantom. Różniło go to, że był cały łysy.

- Witamy w dziale wspomnień. Jest pani jedną z dwóch jak dotąd istot, poza właścicielem książki, które tu weszły. Czego sobie pani życzy?

- WYJŚĆ!

Krzyknęła na niego ze złością. Obok niej pojawił się w dymie Phantom.

- Proszę pokazać koleżance, dlaczego taki jestem.

- Zrozumiałem. Proszę za mną.

- Nie martw się, Shady, poczekam tu na ciebie. Potraktuj to jako film w kinie.

Phantom odszedł od niej i zagadał do jakiejś postaci za ladą. Przewodnik położył Shady rękę na ramieniu i po chwili znikli.

To, co widziała Shady, te rzeczy, te wspomnienia. Były dla niej nieco nie zrozumiałe. Dowiedziała się, że Phantom umarł, został schwytany przez profesora, i ożywiony. Historia niemalże nią wstrząsnęła. Niemalże, bo historia wydawała jej się oklepana, jakby już naprawdę widziała ją gdzieś w kinie. Wróciła do pasażu. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na Phantoma.

- Po, co mi to pokazałeś?

- Żeby uświadomić ci, że ci ufam. Wybacz, że cię zmusiłem. Nie wiem, co mnie napadło.

- Coś chyba cię jednak napadło. A jak rozpowiem ją wszystkim?

- To, co z nią zrobisz, to już twoja sprawa. Ja ufam, że zachowasz ją dla siebie. Pewnie chcesz już wyjść?

Klasnął w dłonie i po chwili oboje siedzieli na kanapie. Wstał bez ceregieli i schował książkę pod poły płaszcza.

- Wybór należy do ciebie. Ja ci ufam.

Odszedł spokojnie w stronę schodów.

- „A ja tak chciałam mu podokuczać. WNERWIA MNIE!"

Pomyślała i położyła się na kanapie. Czuła się okropnie zmęczona po kąpieli. W chwilę potem pojawił się jakiś kapturnik w szarym płaszczu.

- Czego?

Kapturnik skulił się jakby unikał ciosu.

- Pha- Phantom ka- kazał m-mi to ci prze - przekazać.

Nieśmiały podał jej elektroniczną mapę i kartkę.

- Phantom ci kazał? A ty to niby nie on?

- I – i t- tak i – i nie. Przepraszam...

Odbiegł rozpłakany. Shady popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Rozłożyła karteczkę i przeczytała na głos:

- Jeżeli to czytasz to znaczy że mój awatar nieśmiałości dostarczył ci list. Przesłanie jest proste: Jeśli zmorzy cię sen, idź spać. Wejdź na drugie piętro, kieruj się wskazówkami elektronicznej mapy a dojdziesz do pokoju przygotowanego dla ciebie. Jedna zasadnicza prośba: nie otwieraj ostatnich drzwi w korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze. Życzę miłych snów.

- „ Chłopak jest szybki. Już przygotował pokój."

Shady ruszyła do swojego pokoju. Może jeszcze znajdzie sposób na wnerwienie Phantoma.

CHAPTER V: "Telepathy"

Raven nieco się zezłościła. Już drugi raz w tym dniu musiała iść po Phantoma, bo w jej pokoju grasował jakiś żartobliwy duch. Phantom nakreślił w powietrzu przed duchem krzyż (z jego palców wyłaniał się srebrny dym) i krzyknął:

- Sankto Mortuis!

Raven patrzyła jak duch rozwiewa się w czarnym dymie. Ty był już czwarty w tym tygodniu.

- Ten czytał mi w myślach. Śmiał się jak wypowiadałam zaklęcie, ale ono nie zadziałało na niego.

- Bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro.

- Dlaczego mi nie wychodzi to zaklęcie którego używasz?

- Na pewno nie dlatego, że nie masz śmierci za sobą, bo widziałem żywych ludzi którzy je rzucali.

- Więc czemu?

- A może to sprawa telepatii? Duchy są istotami o sile umysłu. To jest ich główna broń, bo swój umysł czerpią z nieśmiertelnej duszy.

- Telepatii?

- Tak. To jest magia psioniczna. Jeżeli ktoś nie umie dobrze czytać w myślach innych, to mu zaklęcie nie wyjdzie.

- Jest jakiś sposób na nauczenie się go?

- Nie wiem czy uda się w twoim przypadku.

- Dlaczego?

- Uda się, jeżeli masz jakiekolwiek zdolności telepatyczne.

Raven przypomniała sobie okres, w którym ingerowała w umysł Robina.

- Kiedyś coś umiałam... Ale użyłam telepatii tylko raz.

- A więc da się ją u ciebie wytrenować.

- A czy mogę ją sobie sama podszkolić?

- Nie bardzo. Przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. Duchy swoje zdolności nabywają od razu, ludzie jak ja i ty muszą ją podszkolić pod bokiem duchów. Ludzie, którzy mają długą styczność z duchami powoli sami zaczynają czytać w myślach.

- Więc muszę o to prosić ciebie?

- Albo te duchy, które sporadycznie cię odwiedzają. Taka opcja raczej odpada; nikt nie chce uczyć wroga jak używać broni przeciwko sobie samemu. Ale zastanów się czy na pewno chcesz rozwinąć zmysł telepatyczny.

- Dlaczego mam się zastanawiać?

- Dobrze rozwinięta telepatia niesie potrzeby kontrolowania jej na okrągło, jeżeli się nie chce oszaleć.

- Słucham

- Wyobraź sobie, że wchodzisz do supermarketu, albo czegoś podobnego, i że nie umiesz w pełni kontrolować telepatii. W tym momencie powierzchowne myśli tysięcy ludzi wokół ciebie bombarduje twój mózg i nie chce przestać. Stąd już prosta droga do wariatkowa.

- A czy nie dałoby się jakoś tak rozwinąć telepatię, żebym nie potrzebowała jej na ogół kontrolować? Już mam dość kłopotów z kontrolowaniem swojej mocy, po co mi taki problem z drugą?

- W zasadzie. Musielibyśmy skończyć naukę w momencie, gdy, wyjdzie ci już zaklęcie. Takie zaklęcie wychodzi nawet na małym stopniu wyszkolenia telepaty, a wymaga po prostu wiele skupienia.

- Więc da się to zrobić w ten sposób?

- Da. Zastanów się jeszcze nad tym i daj mi odpowiedź wieczorem, po kolacji. Ja muszę jeszcze załatwić sprawy z ogrodnikiem i kilkoma rezydentami.

Wyszedł z pokoju. Był zadowolony z takiego przebiegu wydarzeń. Połączy przyjemne – rozmowę z Raven – z pożytecznym – będzie ją uczył jego najznamienitszej umiejętności.

Phantom siedział z całą resztą w pokoju wspólnym. Był już wieczór. Wszystkim wydawało się, że alarm nie dzwonił już od kilku tygodni. Cyborg po raz dziesiąty sprawdzał wszystkie układy, ale znów nie znalazł usterek. Postanowił sprawdzić jeszcze kilka razy; żeby nie zwariować. Raven siedziała na balkoniku i udawała, że czyta książkę, którą dostała od Phantoma. Spojrzała na niego. Przez ten moment zastanawiała się nad nauką telepatii. Angel odstawiała z Beast Boy'em jakąś humorystyczną scenkę. Arcanus jakoś był nie w sosie i wyglądał na takiego, który szukał tylko pretekstu by się na KIMŚ wyżyć. Co prawda tym KIMŚ był Phantom, który w ciągu dnia zdołał mu już kilka razy zajść za skórę, ale wszyscy tytani woleli się do niego nie odzywać. Dziś akurat był zupełnie bez winy. Starał się nawet unikać Phantoma, jednak ten, za punkt honoru postawił sobie zezłoszczenie go. Shady obserwowała ich zza swoich okularów przeciwsłonecznych i rozmyślała jak by tu ich skłócić. W końcu to będzie idealna zabawa. W ciągu tego dnia zdołała się dogadać z pewnym duchem. Udało jej się to, ponieważ duch sam był włamywaczem i złodziejem za życia. Teraz postanowiła skorzystać z jego usług. Duch o ciemnoszarej aurze wyskoczył zza kanapy, na której siedział Arcanus i wrzasnął mu prosto w szpiczaste uszy:

- Obetnij włosy, Magiku!

Arcanus jak oparzony odskoczył od niego i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłonie.

- _Nagra_!

Duch uniknął zielonego płomienia i schował się za zdziwionym Phantomem.

- Odsuń się! Pokażę temu pyszałkowi, co to strach!

Phantom nieoczekiwanie wstał i popatrzył na Arcanusa z zawziętym wzrokiem.

- Obiecałem tym duchom, że będę je bronił. Jednak jak są winne, to wal do mnie. Ja to z nimi załatwię.

- Bić się chcesz?

- Może być i to. Mam ochotę na nieco rozrywki. Co byś powiedział na usportowienie tej dyscypliny?

Arcanus, jak i reszta spojrzała na Phantoma jak na wariata. Tylko Raven obserwowała wszystko z góry. Pomyślała, że znowu coś ciekawego wymyślą. Tym razem ta kłótnia zamiast ją irytować, bawiła ją. Phantom wyjął spod pół płaszcza dwa rapiery. Długie szpikulce zalśniły na srebrny kolor.

- Chcesz żebym zrobił ci krzywdę, podróbko ducha?

- To specjalne szpady, Magiku. Nie tną ciała, tylko wszystko inne. Myślałem nad ustanowieniem zasady: kto pierwszy zostanie bez broni, ten przegrywa. Co na to powiesz?

Rzucił Arcanusowi jedną szpadę tak, żeby złapał ją bez problemu za rękojeść.

- Zapowiada się ciekawie...

Powiedział duch, który zdenerwował Arcanusa, w chwilę potem, jak zawisł w powietrzu obok Shady. Dziewczyna potaknęła mu.

Arcanus złapał szpadę i przyjrzał się ostrzu. Spojrzał kpiąco na Phantoma. Ten przyłożył sobie w głowę swoją szpadą. Rozległ się dźwięk drżącego szpikulca. Phantomowi nie spadł z głowy ani jeden włos. To wystarczyło Magowi.

- Oberwanie w głowę również liczy się za przegraną.

- Zgoda, Magiku.

Phantom spojrzał na jego lewą dłoń.

- Chcesz drugą szpadę? Wiem, że lubisz podwójny fechtunek.

Wyjął z pół płaszcza kolejną szpadę i rzucił ją magowi tak jak tą pierwszą. Arcanus spojrzał kpiąco na Phantoma:

- A ty? Chcesz walczyć jedną?

- Mój ród nigdy nie walczył dwoma ostrzami. Zaczynamy?

- Dobra.

Phantom i Arcanus skrzyżowali po jednej szpadzie i patrzyli na siebie wyzywająco. Arcanus wydawał się być rozbawiony sytuacją. Tytani powoli odsunęli się na górną część piętra, i patrzyli na szermierzy.

Nagle Arcanusowi zadrgały usta i zaatakował drugim rapierem głowę Phantoma. Ten wyprostował tylko swoją szpadę do pozycji pionowej. Zablokował w ten sposób cios. Arcanus zamachnął się drugą. Phantom zrobił unik i machnął szpadą. Arcanus oberwał w nadgarstek i odskoczył. Zobaczył jak pasek, przytrzymujący pulsujący kamień rozdziera się pod swoim ciężarem. Skóra pod spodem była nietknięta.

Phantom odpiął płaszcz i wyrzucił go w górę. Ten pofrunął na schody i zatrzymał się na balkoniku. Rzucił się na Arcanusa i zamachnął się na jego głowę. Ten przykucnął na jedno kolano, unikając ciosu, i spróbował podciąć Phantoma szpadą. Ten podskoczył i zamachnął się na przeciwnika. Arcanus zrobił przewrót w bok i spróbował szczęścia. Niestety, szpada uderzyła w puklerz białej zbroi na wysokości pleców.

- Kurcze!

Phantom zamachnął się znowu, ale jego szpada została zatrzymana przez prawy rapier Arcanusa. Odskoczył od ciosu na barierkę schodów i stanął pionowo na dużej kuli wielkości tej do kręgli.

- Nie mów jak walczysz. Zadyszysz się.

Odskoczył od ciosu dwoma rapierami. Zatrzymał się na kanapie. Kula, na której stał została przecięta „nożycami" Arcanusa. Arcanus ponownie rzucił się do ataku, tym razem atakując na przemian oboma rapierami. Phantom zablokował jeden cios i odskoczył od drugiego. Drugi cios przeciął oparcie kanapy.

- Phantom! Phantom!

Dopingowała Angel, co zaowocowało morderczym wzrokiem Raven. Shady dla dokuczenia Angel zaczęła dopingować Arcanusa, jednak również została obdarzona wzrokiem Raven. Obie tak czy siak nie przestały ich dopingować. Robin przypatrywał się wszystkiemu z uśmiechem na ustach. Dla niego to była świetna rozrywka. Sportowa walka dwóch rywali. Jedyny był problem w tym, że wszystko demolowali dookoła. Cyborg i BB się kłócili:

- Stawiam moje dwanaście dolarów i paczkę Toffu chipsów na to, że wygra Arcanus!

- Mam gdzieś twoje toffu chipsy! Przebijam twoje dwanaście dolarów i dorzucam moje pięćdziesiąt!

- Żebyś ich nie przegrał.

Tymczasem Arcanus zagonił Phantoma na schody. Ten odskakiwał po schodach i parował ciosy jednego rapiera, i unikał ciosów zadawanych drugim rapierem. Wreszcie dotarli do szczytu. Tytani wpadli w popłoch i odskoczyli od walczących. Tutaj Phantom przeszedł do ofensywy. Arcanus parował ciosy i starał się wyprowadzać inne. Phantom przeciął w dwóch miejscach barierkę i zamachnął się od góry na Arcanusa. Ten złożył rapiery jak nożyczki i zatrzymał szpadę Phantoma przed swoją twarzą. Zaczął napierać i przeważać przeciwnika. Phantom musiał odskoczyć, inaczej jego głowa zakleszczyłaby się pomiędzy szpikulcami Arcanusa. Odskoczył do ściany i przylgnął do niej plecami. Gdy Arcanus zamachnął się na niego, ten drugi skoczył niemalże poziomym skokiem na żyrandol, pozwalając ostrzom Arcanusa wbić się w ścianę. Arcanus wyrwał ostrza ze ściany i popatrzył na Phantoma. Ten siedział na okrągłym żyrandolu. Lewą ręką trzymał się łańcucha i patrzył się z wyzywającym uśmiechem na Arcanusa. W tej chwili Arcanus miał już bardzo poszarpany płaszcz. Zrzucił go, by mu nie przeszkadzał i przyjrzał się przeciwnikowi. Ten miał prawie nie naruszoną zbroję. Były na niej tylko rysy i zadrapania. Czarna kolczuga lśniła w świetle żyrandolu. Arcanus wycelował pod siebie dłonie i krzyknął:

- _Irra Ilune_!

Po tym skoczył na żyrandol z gracją większą nawet od tej, którą miał Phantom. Phantom zablokował cios szpadami i odskoczył na drugi żyrandol Arcanus skoczył za nim i zamachnął się w locie. Phantom nie zablokował i dostał w nadgarstek. Oczka kolczugi posypały się gęsto a Phantom jęknął głucho.

- Ręka za rękę!

Krzyknął Arcanus i postarał się trafić go w głowę. Phantom odskoczył na trzeci żyrandol i popatrzył na nadgarstek. Kolczuga zrosła się szybko, co wprawiło Arcanusa w małe osłupienie. Skakali tak z żyrandolu na żyrandol. Wreszcie Phantom po jednym z swoich odskoków odciął łańcuch podtrzymujący konstrukcję. Arcanus zdążył złapać się łańcucha i zobaczyć jak metalowy okrąg rozbija się o ziemię. Arcanus skakał teraz tak po żyrandolach aż w końcu Phantomowi zabrakło już łańcuchów do odcinania. Padli na ziemię i znów się siłowali ze skrzyżowanymi szpadami.

Po pół godzinie walki, odskoczyli od siebie dysząc ciężko. Arcanus wypuścił rapier z lewej dłoni i patrzył na Phantoma z zacięciem na twarzy. Phantom robił dokładnie to samo względem niego. Wreszcie, Phantom przemówił:

- Możemy tak w nieskończoność.

- Poddajesz się?

- Nie... Po prostu to nie ma sensu. Jesteśmy w tym równi.

- Wypchaj się.

Arcanus rzucił się ze złością na Phantoma i zamachnął się „na dźwignię". Phantom z jękiem powstrzymał szpikulec swoją bronią.

- Widzisz? Jesteśmy już tak zmęczeni. Ty nie możesz wyprowadzić porządnego ataku, a ja nie potrafię porządnie go obronić. Proponuje ogłosić remis.

- Nigdy!

Arcanusem targnęła jakaś siła i zaczął walić na oślep w Phantoma. Phantom parował ciosy raz za razem, ale kilka ciosów dosięgło jego nóg i rąk. Phantom w końcu zablokował jego szpadę i za pomocą swojej wbił ją na krzyż w ziemię. Jego szpikulec też już tkwił w podłodze. Zbliżył nieco twarz do przeciwnika.

- I co teraz? Zaczniemy się gryźć? Pluć? Kopać? A może obrzucać wyzwiskami. To już nie ma sensu, Arcanus. Obaj przegraliśmy tę walkę.

- W sumie masz trochę racji.

- To nie był najlepszy pomysł z mojej strony. Remis?

Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Arcanusa. Ten popatrzył na nią chwilę, po czym ją uścisnął.

- Remis. Ale następnym razem nie będzie tak wyrównanych szans.

- Mam taką nadzieję. Dziękuję za świetny pojedynek.

Usłyszeli szelest pieniędzy. To Robin liczył pieniądze, które wygrał od BB i Cyborga. Phantom podszedł do miejsca gdzie leżał jego płaszcz i założył go na siebie. Arcanus odszedł spokojnie na schody i zniknął w korytarzu. Angel zdążyła już podlecieć do Phantoma i pomóc mu się utrzymać na nogach.

- Prawdę mówiąc to jeszcze trochei może by wygrał. Ledwo stoję. Nigdy dotąd nie spotkałem kogoś, kto tak dobrze walczy na dwa rapiery.

Powiedział do niej cicho.

- Byłeś niezwykły. Ruszałeś się jak mistrz.

- Prawdę powiedziawszy to się za mistrza nie uważam.

Ruszył powoli w stronę schodów. Spojrzał jeszcze na balkonik. Raven już na nim nie było. Nagle obskoczyły go duchy z rezydencji, miedzy innymi ten w mundurze Rosjanina i ten w mundurze policji antyterrorystycznej. Na ich widok, Shady wycofała się dyskretnie w korytarz. Te dwa duchy już jej dość zalazły za skórę.

- Szefie! Nadzwyczajna walka! Jak ty to robisz?

Ekscytował się szef ochrony.

- To nie takie trudne jak walczy się spektralnymi rapierami.

Zachwalał ten drugi, Rosjanin. Phantom machnął na nie ręką i ruszył w stronę korytarza.

Pod drzwiami swojego pokoju spotkał Raven. Najwyraźniej na niego czekała.

- Przepraszam, że tak późno. Ten pojedynek z Arcanusem mnie wyczerpał.

- Czyli dzisiaj z nauki nici?

- Nie. Na tyle mi jeszcze siły pozostało. Proszę, wejdź.

Zobaczyła jego pokój. Był mniej więcej tej samej wielkości, co jej. Na biurku pod oknem stały jakieś księgi z tytułami zapisanymi w języku duchów. Obok tych książek leżały jakieś zwoje i plik zdjęć o formacie A4. Nad oknem wisiał wielki srebrny krucyfiks. Insygnia wiary nieco ją zmieszały. Obok regału z książkami, po prawej stronie biurka, stał metalowy stelaż przypominający człowieka. Wisiał na nim jakiś dziwny strój. Na głowie miał kapelusz przypominający ten z filmów o trzech muszkieterach, ale był czerwony a pióro na jego końcu było czarne. Zamiast koszuli miał jakąś szatę, również stylizowaną na czasy muszkieterskie, jednak przez środek miała nakreślony czerwony krzyż. Pod spodem były czerwone, satynowe spodnie. Przez szyję manekinu zwisał duży, srebrny krzyż. Obok tego stelaża stał jeszcze jeden. Na nim była założona jakaś średniowieczna zbroja, która najprawdopodobniej należała do jakiegoś krzyżowca. Ta również miała przewieszony srebrny krzyż. Przyjrzała im się dokładniej. Na prawej piersi obu widniało coś, co wyglądało jak pieczęć. Na tejże pieczęci widniała zapisana rzymskimi cyframi trzynastka, a przed nią znajdował się jakiś herb na tle dwóch skrzyżowanych kluczy. Phantom najwyraźniej wyczuł jej zaciekawienie.

- To pieczęć trzynastej dywizji do zadań specjalnych Watykanu. Innymi słowy, znak instytutu Iscariote.

- Rozumiem. Znaczy się to twój... mundur?

- Można tak powiedzieć. Oba są moimi mundurami. W Zbroi występuję, jeżeli działam jako Inkwizytor. W tamtym drugim stroju tylko na ceremoniach.

Spojrzała nieco dalej. Na ścianie zwisał jakiś długi gobelin z napisami. Były to imiona i nazwiska, zapisane drobnym druczkiem. Było to jakieś drzewo genealogiczne. Domyśliła się, że to drzewo jego rodu. Podeszła bliżej i przyjrzała się nazwiskom. Jednak nazwisko głównej linii rodu zamazało się w momencie, gdy na nie spojrzała.

- Nie odczytasz tego nazwiska. Ja również nie potrafię, a chciałem znać moje nazwisko rodowe. Ten magiczny gobelin został stworzony gdzieś tak w dziewiątym roku przez pogańskich magów na terenach dzisiejszej Rosji. Oczywiście w linii moich przodków możesz odczytać inne nazwiska, również rosyjskie, angielskie, amerykańskie, a nawet takie, których pochodzenia i ja nie potrafię rozszyfrować. Cały trik polega na tym, że nie można odczytać nazwiska rodu, odkąd ja stałem się taki, jaki jestem. Ale jakby coś to, można spojrzeć na ostatniego członka.

Raven spojrzała na sam dół. W jednym miejscu widać było, obok zamazanego nazwiska, imię Artur. Od tego imienia odchodziła czarna linia, taka, której nie było przy żadnym innym imieniu. Na drugim końcu tego imienia widniał napis: „Phantom"

- Czarna linia?

- Podejrzewam, że oznacza ona ożywieńców. Nie mówmy o tym... Dobrze?

Potaknęła mu.

- Usiądź proszę.

Za nią podjechał ciężki, drewniany fotel obity białą satyną. Usiadła i poczuła się wygodnie.

- Dobrze... – Powiedział siadając na łóżku, na przeciwko niej – Najpierw muszę zbadać, jaki poziom telepatii już posiadasz. Zgadzasz się?

Potaknęła mu. Phantom wyciągnął do niej powoli dłoń i położył ją na głowie.

- Zamknij oczy i myśl o czymś.

Zamknęła i zaczęła myśleć, w jaki to znowu bezsens się wpakowała. Nie widziała jak Phantomowi zapalają się na czerwono oczy

- Nie otwieraj póki ci nie powiem. Bo nic nie wyjdzie.

- Dobrze.

Poczuła miły chłód wewnątrz głowy. Phantom sprawił, że jego dłoń stała się przenikalna i tkwiła teraz w twarzy Raven. Po chwili powróciła na poprzednie miejsce i stała się nieprzenikalna. Zabrał dłoń.

- Możesz już otworzyć oczy.

Raven spojrzała na niego z zdziwieniem.

- Już?

- Już wiem, jaki masz stopień. Nie spodziewałem się takiej energii psionicznej w tak młodym ciele. Dobrze. Więc, od czego zaczniemy? Obrona przed telepatami? Czy odstraszanie duchów?

- Może od obrony.

- Dobrze, więc... Spróbuję wejść w twój umysł. Twoim zadaniem jest skoncentrowanie się na odparciu mojego zabiegu. Gotowa?

- Jak mam się skoncentrować?

- Staraj się nie myśleć o niczym niepotrzebnym i resztę myśli skoncentrować na tym, że nie chcesz mnie wpuścić do umysłu. Gotowa?

- Gotowa.

Phantom położył dłoń na jej kamieniu czakry i zamknął oczy. Ona też zamknęła oczy. Poczuła straszny gorąc na czole, ale starała się wytrzymać. Przed oczami zamajaczył jej obraz. Ktoś w białym płaszczu siłował się z kimś w granatowym płaszczu. Nagle, człowiek w bieli przeważył granatową postać i wchłonął ją w swoje ciało.

Raven stała w białym pokoju naprzeciwko Phantoma. Phantom wydawał się nieco zawiedziony.

- Nie udało się?

- Nie. Ale szło ci rewelacyjnie.

- Czem...?

PUK! PUK! PUK!

Phantom i Raven ocknęli się w swoich miejscach. Raven czuła ogromne zmęczenie a pukanie do drzwi sprawiało, że chciało jej rozerwać głowę. Phantom wstał z łóżka i popatrzył na Raven.

- Odpocznij chwilę a potem spróbujemy jeszcze raz.

- C-co oni tam r-robią?

Zastanawiał się Arcanus, gdy usłyszał przytłumione zdanie Phantoma. Był już wypoczęty i był zmuszony skorzystać z pomocy Phantoma. Po chwili usłyszał zgrzyt w zamku i w pół otwartych drzwiach znalazł się Phantom.

- O co chodzi?

- Ekhem...

Arcanus zobaczył siedzącą na fotelu Raven. Wyglądała na zupełnie czymś wycieńczoną. Phantom spojrzał za siebie, wyszedł powoli na korytarz i zatrzasnął za sobą delikatnie drzwi.

- Uczę Raven obrony przed telepatami. Trochę to męczące... Masz strasznie brudne myśli...

Arcanus nagle się zaczerwienił i wycedził prawie przez zęby:

- Przestań czytać w moich myślach!

- Ciszej... Raven próbuje odpocząć.

- Racja... – ściszył głos. – Chciałem spytać o jakiś pokój z księgami, masz taki w tutaj?

Phantom spojrzał na niego pociesznie.

- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś pokojowo. Biblioteczka jest w trzecich drzwiach po lewej od spiralnych schodów, na pierwszym piętrze. Powinieneś tam trafić. Jakich ksiąg szukasz?

- Najlepiej to jakichś o magii... Ale co ty możesz mieć o magii.

- Miałem kilku magów w rodzinie. Może znajdziesz tam coś w dziale historia albo w dziale alchemia. Mam straszny bałagan w zbiorach, ale tam powinny być jakieś księgi czarów.

- No to do widzenia.

- Cześć.

Arcanus odszedł w kierunku, z którego przyszedł.

- „Co za wredny typ! Jeszcze mu się z Raven udało w jednym pokoju zamknąć. Telepatia! Już w to wierzę!"

Myślał do siebie.

- Cześć Arcanus!

Zawołała za nim Starfire; minęli się w korytarzu. Najwyraźniej był tak zamyślony, że jej nie widział.

Phantom podszedł do Raven i spojrzał na nią z serdecznym uśmiechem na ustach.

- I jak tam? Już lepiej?

- Trochę tak. Ale ciągle kręci się w głowie.

- Odpocznij jeszcze chwilę. Zaraz przejdzie. Zmęczenie po ataku telepatycznym szybko mija, jeżeli długo nie trwał. Ten trwał wyjątkowo krótko.

Podszedł do biurka i patrzył przez okno. Po chwili uszom Raven doszedł jego cichy, niemalże szeptany śpiew. Miał bardzo miło brzmiący głos melodia piosenki wydała jej się obca, nie amerykańska, ale śpiewał ją po angielsku:

- Nie rzucimy ziemi skąd nasz ród, nie damy pogrześć mowy. Polski my naród polski ród, królewski szczep Piastowy. Nie damy, by nas gnębił wróg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg. Do krwi ostatniej kropli z żył, bronić będziemy ducha, aż się rozpadnie w proch i pył krzyżacka zawierucha. Twierdzą nam będzie każdy próg,. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg. Nie będzie Niemiec pluł nam w twarz, ni dzieci nam germanił, orężny powstanie hufiec nasz, duch będzie nam hetmanił. Pójdziemy, gdy zabrzmi złoty róg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg. Nie damy miana Polski zgnieść. Nie pójdziemy żywo w trumnę. W Ojczyzny imię i jej cześć podnosimy czoła dumne. Odzyska ziemię dziadów wnuk. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg.

Skończył i popatrzył na Raven. Wydawała się już wypoczęta.

- Co to za piosenka?

- Pieśń żołnierska mojej ojczyzny. Myślę, że już jesteś wypoczęta.

- Tak.

- Kontynuujemy lekcje?

- Dobrze.

Ponownie położył swoją dłoń na jej kamieniu czakry i ponownie oboje zamknęli oczy. Raven znów zobaczyła postacie w płaszczach, które się siłowały. Starała się skoncentrować i to pomogło. Postać w granatowym płaszczu zaczęła przeważać i druga postać ugięła się na kolana pod naporem. Nagle jednak postać w białym płaszczu przeważyła i granatowa upadła pod naporem.

- Bardzo dobrze ci idzie...

Usłyszała miły głos i po chwili znów siedziała w fotelu. Phantom zdjął dłoń z jej czoła i uśmiechnął się.

- Zrobiłaś oszałamiające postępy... Nie znałem jak dotąd nikogo, kto by po tak krótkim czasie nauki potrafił tak się oprzeć.

- Znowu czuję się zmęczona.

- Myślę, że zaraz ci przejdzie.

- Możesz już nie śpiewać?

- Denerwuje cię to? Dobrze.

- Dzięki.

Phantom spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz.

- Za to cię lubię. Jesteś szczera, gdy coś ci się we mnie nie podoba.

- Znowu zaczynasz się podlizywać?

Spytała nieco zirytowana.

- To ja też będę szczery... Tak. Niestety to chyba cię denerwuje. Już przestaje.

Phantom wyjął z poły płaszcza jakąś książkę w czarnej oprawie. Otworzył ją na ostatniej zapisanej stronie i pstryknął palcami. W dłoni pojawiło mu się widmowe pióro a w powietrzu przed nim zawisnął kałamarz. Zamoczył w nim pióro i zaczął coś skrobać.

- Znowu jakiś raport?

Spytała nieco z zaciekawienia.

- Nie... Raporty piszę raz na pół roku, no chyba, że jakiś specjalny. W tej książeczce spisuje swoje wiersze.

- Lubisz poezję?

- Tak. Jestem w głębi duszy romantykiem. Ale jednak częściej piszę coś mrocznego. Chociaż... Dla mnie nie ma niczego romantyczniejszego niż mrok... A mroczna poezja jest jeszcze lepsza. Ten – zapukał piórem w książeczkę – jest z gatunku tych mrocznych.

Raven zdziwiło to, że ten człowiek, który siedzi przed nią para się taką poezją. Po jego wcześniejszym postępowaniu wywnioskowała, że będzie wolał pisać coś cukierkowego, o zakochanych nad rzeką lub czymś w tym rodzaju. Nagle skończył i pióro oraz kałamarz rozpłynęły się w dymie.

- Nie zechciałabyś ocenić?

Podał jej książkę. Wzięła ja do rąk i przypatrzyła się literom. Nie był to wprawdzie alfabet duchów, ale nie mogła go zrozumieć. Był pisany zwykłymi literami, jednak zupełnie nie rozumiała słów i tego, że niektóre mają dziwne ogonki. Phantom spotkał się z jej pytającym wzrokiem.

- A! Racja! Zapomniałem. ANGIELSKI!

Litery w książce zmieniały swój kształt. Raven zaczęła czytać:

Coś ją ruszyło. Poemat jej się spodobał. Nigdy nie przepadała za tematyką żołnierską, ale w tym utworze było tak wiele wyrazu, że przypadł jej do gustu. Oddała Phantomowi książkę i chwilę pomyślała.

- Nieźle... Ale musisz jeszcze popracować.

- Te słowa w twych ustach to złoto dla mych uszu. Dzięki.

- Znowu zaczynasz?

- Wybacz... Już tak mam... Gotowa do następnej próby?

- Tak.

Raven i Phantom zmagali się jeszcze przez bite trzy godziny. Po tym czasie oboje byli wypompowani i już tak szybko nie wracali do siebie po kolejnych próbach.

- Dobrze Raven. Dalsze próby na dzisiaj nie mają już sensu. Zobaczymy czy potrafisz już rzucić zaklęcie odstraszające zjawy. Dobrze?

- Dobrze.

Phantom zapukał w łóżko i po chwili z ziemi wyłonił się duch w mundurze rosyjskim.

- Strasfutie! W czym mogę pomóc szefie?

Odezwał się z czysto rosyjskim akcentem.

- Ta młoda dama próbuje wyćwiczyć zaklęcie odstraszające duchy. Chciałem żebyś pomógł nam dzisiaj w ćwiczeniach.

- A co jeżeli jej się uda?

- To wtedy zdejmę z ciebie zaklęcie.

- Prikaz!

Duch zasalutował i stanął przed Raven.

- Pamiętasz zaklęcie Raven?

- Tak.

- Pamiętaj o nakreśleniu wcześniej krzyża.

- Pamiętam!

- Nie unoś się tak. Skoncentruj się na zaklęciu i już. Gotowa?

- Tak.

- Więc zaczynaj.

Raven popatrzyła na ducha. Skoncentrowała się na zaklęciu i zaczęła kreślić w powietrzu krzyż. Do połowy pionowej belki wydobywała się srebrna poświata. Dalej poświata przestała się pokazywać, jednak Raven dokończyła kreślenie. Wycelowała dłonie w miejsce krzyża i wypowiedziała zaklęcie:

- _Sankto Mortuis! _

Duch został uderzony jakąś niewidzialną siłą, ale poza zgięciem się w pół nie okazywał żadnego efektu zaklęcia. Phantom zaklaskał w dłonie i położył jej dłoń na barku.

- Brawo! Nie wyszło, ale zaczęłaś idealnie.

- To czemu nie wyszło?

- Myślę, że jeszcze za mało się znasz na tej dziedzinie i się zdekoncentrowałaś, kiedy pojawiło się srebro. Wasilij, tobie już dziękuję. Następnym razem też cię wezwę. O ile będzie następny raz... Co? Raven?

Raven spojrzała na niego. Ciągle nie mogła się otrząsnąć z tego, że z jej palców wyłoniła się ta srebrna substancja. Spojrzała na Phantoma ze zdziwieniem i spróbowała się połapać w tym, o co ją spytał.

- Tak. Może jutro?

- No! Leć już Wasilij.

Duch odsalutował i wniknął w podłogę. Phantom położył Raven dłoń na prawym ramieniu.

- Dama nie powinna wracać do domu sama po zmroku.

- Mogę wrócić sama... Nie traktuj mnie jak jakąś panienkę...

- Rozumiem. Nie odpowiada ci moje towarzystwo podczas dzisiejszego wieczoru. Życzę miłych snów.

Raven spojrzała na niego. Zupełnie nie zmienił tonu głosu, był pogodny i uśmiechnięty, gdy żegnał ją w drzwiach. Zobaczyła zamykane powoli drzwi i odwróciła się w stronę swojego pokoju.

- „Czemu on taki jest? Mimo tego, że go dołuje, mieszam z błotem, daje do zrozumienia żeby nie był taki miły, on ciągle mnie traktuje jakbym była jakąś królową. Nie dopuszcza do sytuacji, w której mógłby mnie obrazić, w której mógłby mnie ktoś obrazić. Jest naprawdę dziwny."

Ruszyła przed siebie. Po drodze minęła jeszcze kogoś w ciemno czerwonym płaszczu. To był odpowiednik wściekłego Phantoma. Zeszła mu z drogi i minęła jeszcze kilku. W zasadzie to wszystkie jego osobowości kręciły się tymi korytarzami. Gdy zobaczyła ostatniego, dotknęła czoła. Potem przesunęła rękę na prawe ramię.

- Mimo wszystko, on i Wraith zawsze mieli taki miły dotyk dłoni. Zawsze mnie to dziwiło. Jak on to robi, że nawet ja nie czuję się źle, gdy mnie dotyka w ten sposób? A nigdy nie znosiłam jakiegokolwiek dotyku.

Zapytała samą siebie, gdy wyjmowała klucze do pokoju. Klucz zgrzytnął w zamku a ona weszła do środka.

CHAPTER VI : "Pure Evil"

Phantom prowadził Raven przez ogród. Było tutaj wiele zakrętów pomiędzy różnymi gatunkami roślin. Wreszcie wyszli z labiryntu i przed nimi ukazała się mała altanka.

- Dlaczego tutaj mnie dziś zaprowadziłeś? Codziennie zmieniasz miejsce, jakby twój pokój nie nadawał się do ćwiczeń.

Phantom wszedł na schodek prowadzący do wnętrza altany i odwrócił się do niej.

- Raz: Jest tutaj spokojnie, nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał jak w moim pokoju. Oni jakby się uwzięli żeby przeszkadzać nam w ćwiczeniach.

Raven przypomniała sobie jak w ciągu ostatnich paru dni ich ćwiczenia zostały przerwane kolejno przez Starfire, Robina, Cyborga kłócącego się z BB i Shady, której najwyraźniej przeszkadzało towarzystwo tych dwojga.

- Dwa: - Kontynuował Phantom – Jest tutaj ładnie. Trzy: Świeże powietrze i częsta zmiana otoczenia wspomaga przyswajanie techniki.

W ciągu tych czterech dni Raven zrobiła ogromne postępy. Potrafiła już, przy odpowiednich, warunkach wykonać zaklęcie odstraszające duchy. Coraz lepiej jej szło bronienie się przed atakiem telepatycznym, jednak tego jeszcze nie opanowała do końca. Phantom usiadł na ławce w altanie a Raven obok niego, w bezpiecznym dystansie, jaki zawsze zachowywała przy wszystkich. Phantom popatrzył na nią z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Zaczynamy?

-A po co tu jesteśmy?

- Dobrze.

Położył jej dłoń na czole i zamknął oczy. Raven również zamknęła swoje.

Raven na tyle zjednoczyła się z postacią, która symbolizowała jej opór przed atakiem, że stała się nią. Widziała teraz z jej oczu jak siłuje się z postacią Phantoma. Była już oparta na prawym kolanie i czuła jak trzeszczą jej kostki w dłoniach. Poczuła nagły przypływ złości i naparła mocniej. Phantom został przeważony i oboje wrócili do równowagi. Siłowali się jeszcze chwilę, gdy Phantom wyprostował ręce i wcisnął Raven w ziemię. Po chwili Raven i Phantom stali w znajomym białym pokoju.

- Brawo, Raven. Prawie odparłaś mój atak. Jeszcze trochei nie będziesz miała z tym problemu.

Wyszedł z jej umysłu i po chwili oboje siedzieli w altanie. Raven czułą się zmęczona, jak zwykle po takim ataku. Teraz była odrobinę słabsza niż zwykle, bo obrona ją bardziej zmęczyła. Zobaczyła jak Phantom obserwuje drzewa. Altanę otaczały dęby. Raven zdziwiła się ogromnie, gdy mimo tego, że Phantomowi siadła na ramieniu wiewiórka, on nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. Wiewiórka powąchała go za uchem i zarechotała jak to mają wiewiórki w swoim zwyczaju. Następnie zwierzątko zeszło po ramieniu do jego otwartej dłoni. Usiadło na niej i zaczęło drapać się za uchem. Phantom położył jej z tyłu łebka lewą dłoń i zaczął pocierać ją palcem wskazującym za uchem. Wiewiórka rechotała przy tym rozkosznie.

- Zwierzęta wyczuwają czy człowiekowi można zaufać, czy nie.

- Dziwne. Wszystkie, jakie widziałam a które były dzikie, uciekały od ludzi.

- Ta jest dzika. Jak jest dużo ludzi lub gdy człowiek jest nerwowy, boją się go i uciekają.

- I tak uważam, że ode mnie by uciekła.

- Tak uważasz?

Phantom położył wiewiórkę na prawym barku i wyprostował rękę. Dłoń położył na lewym barku Raven. Wiewiórka popatrzyła na dziewczynę ze zdziwieniem, po czym powoli przeszła po ramieniu i usiadła Raven na barku. Phantom zabrał rękę a Raven, zdziwiona wszystkim, co zobaczyła, popatrzyła na wiewiórkę. Stworzonko zeszło wzdłuż jej ciała i wepchała łepek pod jej lewą dłoń.

- Podrap ją za uchem. Wiewiórki to lubią.

Raven nie wiedziała, co zrobić, więc położyła palec za uchem stworzonka i zaczęła nim lekko pocierać.

- Zwierzęta są nieomylne. Pod tym względem są o wiele lepsze od człowieka.

Raven przestała pocierać a wiewiórka zeskoczyła z jej kolan na ziemię. Popatrzyła dookoła i utkwiła wzrok w jakimś żołędziu. Ruszyła przed siebie i pochwyciła żołądź w biegu. Raven była zdziwiona tym, że zwierzęta ją akceptują, jak dotąd uciekały przed nią jak przed ogniem. Phantom spojrzał na nią badawczo.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Już jestem wypoczęta, możemy spróbować jeszcze raz.

- Chciałbym coś sprawdzić.

- Co takiego?

- Wiesz, niektórzy ludzie są lepsi w obronie a inni w ataku. Może ty potrafisz atakować lepiej niż się bronić?

- Co ty mówisz? Przecież nie mieliśmy tego przerabiać.

- Spokojnie. Na tym etapie potrzebowałabyś maksymalnego skupienia i kontaktu fizycznego żeby czytać mi w myślach i jeszcze do tego prawie zerowy opór.

- Czy musimy to robić?

- Nie. Jeżeli nie chcesz.

- Więc zajmijmy się nauką.

- Dobrze.

Położył jej dłoń na czole i oboje powtórzyli procedurę, której się wyuczyli przez te kilka dni.

Raven znów zobaczyła, Phantoma który próbował ją przesiłować. Raven naparła z całej siły i o dziwo, Phantom został przeważony i upadł na kolana. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Oczy Phantoma, wyzierające spod kaptura, ukształtowały się tak, jakby Phantom wykonywał ogromny wysiłek. Raven przeważyła go jeszcze mocniej i pchnęła przed siebie. Phantom uderzył plecami o ziemię i rozpłynął się w białym dymie. Nagle wszystko zajaśniało i Raven widziała już prawdziwy świat. Phantom stał obok, z rękami na kolanach, zmęczony i z jedną kroplą potu na skroniach. Popatrzył na nią z serdecznym uśmiechem:

- Udało ci się. Nauka skończona.

- Już?

- Tak. Jesteś najlepszą uczennicą, jaką może sobie wymarzyć telepata. Zdałaś na szóstkę.

Na płaszczu Raven pokazała się iluzoryczna pieczęć z literą A. Położyła na niej dłoń, a pieczęć znikła.

- „Dostałam ocenę-widmo... Jestem najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie"

Raven znalazła się w bibliotece. Przyszła tu by znaleźć jakieś ciekawe książki, bo ta, którą otrzymała od Phantoma była już przeczytana. Podeszła do półek, na których stały jakieś książki z alfabetem duchów na grzbietach. Były też krótkie zeszyty i broszury; od nich odstawały małe plakietki z napisami w języku duchów. Początkowo się zraziła tego działu, jednak spróbowała sztuczki, która działała na książkę od Phantoma. Litery na najbliższym grzbiecie ułożyły się w angielski tytuł: „ Alchemia i alchemicy trzynastego wieku"

- To nie zapowiada się zbyt ciekawie.

Odeszła od książki i zobaczyła jak litery na grzbiecie powracają do poprzedniej postaci. Zupełnie jak z księgą legend Detheroca. Popatrzyła na następne tytuły: Krótka historia wojen napoleońskich tom pierwszy, Anuanda w parafrazie, Szaleństwo Przypadku, Wykaz więźniów upiornej willi...

Cofnęła się do poprzedniej księgi. Z ciekawości wzięła ją jako wartą przejrzenia. Szukała dalej. Jej oczy zatrzymały się na książce z napisem w alfabecie duchów. Zanim zdążyła kazać mu się przetłumaczyć, wydało jej się że zrozumiała pierwsze trzy litery tytułu. Przetarła oczy i nadal miała to wrażenie, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, co może oznaczać ten tytuł. Zresztą, przecież ona nie umiała czytać pisma duchów. Kazała książce się przetłumaczyć.

- Hmm... „ Zadania i obowiązki Wielkich Inkwizytorów trzynastej dywizji Watykańskiej Iscariote".

Wzięła ją z ciekawości i przeszła do miejsca, które było przystosowane do czytania. Usiadła nad książką i zaczęła ją czytać. Na początku książki była notka o zapisaniu książki od tyłu, celem szybszego zapoznania się z treścią. Książka rzeczywiście była zapisana od tyłu i szybciej się jaw ten sposób czytało. Powoli, Raven zagłębiała się historię stowarzyszenia. Zostało ono powołane w czasie wypraw krzyżowych przez Bizancjum i było po prostu nazywane trzynastym dywizjonem. Gdy zauważono, że większość pierwszego składu inkwizytorskiego zaginęła podczas pierwszej wyprawy krzyżowej, a nikt z ocalałych nie wiedział, co się z nimi stało, wysłano kilku biskupów by sprawdzili, co się z nimi stało. W razie ich śmierci, mieli przywieść zwłoki do Bizancjum. Na miejscu, gdzieś pod jakimś tureckim miastem, okazało się, że inkwizytorzy pierwszego składu owszem, umarli, ale zostali wskrzeszeni. Na ziemiach tureckich istniał pradawny odłam chrześcijan, który potrafił ożywiać martwe ciała. Ożywieni inkwizytorzy, którzy na pierwszą wyprawę zgłosili się wyłącznie dla zysku (duchownymi nie byli) rzekomo przeżyli ogromny szok, który prowadził do ich nawrócenia się. Kult okazał się być dość oryginalnego zawołania; nazwę Iscariote wziął od nazwiska Judasza, a działał on na zasadzie werbowania tych, którzy przez śmierć nawrócili się na wiarę chrześcijańską. Ci wskrzeszeńcy nazywani byli regeneratorami, gdyż potrafili przetrwać każdy atak nie wymierzony bezpośrednio w ciało od klatki piersiowej w górę; znane były przypadki, gdy jeden ze wskrzeszeńców stracił rękę, która w ciągu miesiąca mu odrosła. Bizancjum postanowiło ukryć Nekromantyczny zakon przed światem i wykorzystać jego idealne zdolności do szerzenia wiary. Wtedy trzynasta dywizja zyskała swoją nazwę: Zakon, a potem Instytut Iscariote. Wyprawy krzyżowe się skończyły, ale Wielcy Inkwizytorzy „trzynastki" byli wciąż potrzebni na świecie. Jedynym zwykłym człowiekiem w zakonie był arcybiskup i Nekromanci, którzy sprawowali piecze nad zakonem. Inkwizytorzy byli w stałym kontakcie z Arcybiskupem, co pozwalało na doskonałą organizację. W czasach, gdy nie wiedziano jeszcze o Ameryce, Inkwizytorzy dotarli już na Antarktydę. Był to wielki błąd z racji obecnego biskupa, gdyż ląd ten był praktycznie bezludny i szukanie na nim niewiernych można było porównać do szukania igły w stogu siana. Wielu Inkwizytorów zamarzło na tych ziemiach. Wraz z początkiem siedemnastego wieku inkwizytorzy tracili swe przywileje i zmieniali swoje zwyczaje, tropiąc ciągle niewiernych zagrażających wyznawcom religii chrześcijańskiej. Regeneratorów było coraz mniej i okres świetności zakonu się skończył.

Mniej więcej w tym miejscu kończyły się zapiski dotyczące instytutu.

- Czyli jednak Phantom jest jak ci starzy Inkwizytorzy. Więc czemu nie powiedział? On coś knuje.

Zostawiła książkę z więźniami i wzięła pod pachę tę o instytucie. Wyszła z biblioteki i ruszyła w stronę pokoju Phantoma. Musiała się dowiedzieć, dlaczego ukrył przed nią taki szczegół, skoro na każdym kroku ujawniał swoją lojalność wobec grupy. Zapukała do jego pokoju i weszła, by zastać go grającego w szachy z Angel. Oboje spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Raven pokazała Phantomowi książkę i spytała wskazując na tytuł w języku duchów. Angel patrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę.

- Czemu nam o tym nie powiedziałeś? Phantom?

W glosie Raven zabrzmiała subtelna nutka rozczarowania.

- Angel? Możesz na chwilę zostawić nas samych? Muszę pogadać o czymś prywatnym z Raven.

Angel potaknęła i wyszła niepokojąc się o to, co się może wydarzyć. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi a Phantom popatrzył na Raven.

- Więc odnalazłaś tę książkę? Powiedz mi, o co dokładnie chodzi?

- Powiedz, czy nas okłamałeś. Nie zostałeś zmieniony przez jakiegoś szaleńca tylko przez nekromantów z Iscariote? Jesteś Regeneratorem?

- Raven, Raven, Raven... Nie okłamałem was. Brzydzę się kłamstwem.

- Więc kim jesteś?

- Tym o kim ci powiedziałem. Phantomem, ożywieńcem i Wielkim Inkwizytorem Instytutu Iscariote.

- Ale ożywieńcy to regeneratorzy...

- Nie ożywieńcy... Ja jestem jak na razie jednym z niewielu. To wskrzeszeńcy są Regeneratorami. Pomiędzy ożywieńcem a wskrzeszeńcem jest spora różnica. Wskrzeszeńcy to ożywione ciała, do których wróciły dusze. Ja jestem ożywieńcem, czyli kimś, kogo dusza wytworzyła nowe ciało.

- Więc jak możesz być Inkwizytorem w Iscariote?

Raven już się zupełnie opanowała. Phantom mówił krótko, rzeczowo i zwięźle na temat.

- Ta książka powstała w osiemnastym wieku. Niestety dowiedziałaś się z niej o niechlubnej przeszłości Trzynastej Dywizji. Jest już nieco zdezaktualizowana. Jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu przeprowadzono reformy Instytutu. Rozwiązano zakon nekromantów, którzy nie potrafili werbować już kolejnych Regeneratorów. Po prostu zabrakło ich. Instytut zmienił się nie do poznania. Wprowadzono nowe metody i procedury postępowania. Pozwolono zwykłym ludziom przystawać do Instytutu. Ja zostałem przyjęty jako najmłodszy z nich, dlatego, że jestem specjalny. Dzisiejszy Instytut ma ze starego tylko przysięgę i zawołanie, oraz postępowanie ostateczne, które zostawiono na czas wybicia apokalipsy. Po prostu nie popatrzyłaś, z którego roku jest ta książka.

- Teraz już rozumiem.

- Nie martw się. Zataiłem to przed tobą, bo po prostu się wstydziłem tego, co kiedyś wyprawiał instytut.

- Nie martwię się. Tylko regeneratorzy... Wydają mi się jacyś dziwni. I nekromanci w tej waszej wierze. Sądziłam, że wasza wiara nie pozwala na takie rzeczy.

- Nasza wiara ma wiele zagadnień. Regeneratorzy to po prostu ludzie, którzy dostali drugą szansę od Boga. Tak jak jam tylko w inny sposób. Większość regeneratorów zginęła na drugiej wojnie światowej, ale zostało ich jeszcze paru. Bardzo niewielu. Kilku nawet znam.

- Dobrze. Już ci nie przeszkadzam.

- Nie przeszkadzałaś. Kto jak kto, ale ty zawsze możesz się wtrącać. Poza tym, Angel nie umie jeszcze za dobrze grać. Jesteś o niebo lepsza.

Raven wyszła z pokoju zanim Phantom zdążył skończyć. Miała już dość jego pochwał. Angel weszła po niej do pokoju i wróciła do gry.

Raven kończyła przegląd spisu więźniów willi, były to jacyś ożywieńcy i wskrzeszeńcy, ale nie tacy, którzy robili dobrze w nowym życiu. Odsiadywali wyroki w tym więzieniu. Były to raczej wyroki dożywocia gdyż przy ich imionach widniały liczby do dwustu lat, a czasami zamiast cyfr był napis Armageddon. Miało to oznaczać, że do końca życia nie opuści on więzienia. W zasadzie to ani jeden więzień, którego dane przeglądała Raven nie miał takiego napisu. Napis był tylko objaśniony w legendzie na początku książki. Zbliżała się do ostatniej strony, gdy zapiszczał jej komunikator. Odebrała go i zobaczyła twarz, Robina.

- Raven... Musimy jechać do miasta. Białą Armia Skorpiona znów napadła na bank.

- Przynajmniej mamy coś do roboty.

Odeszła od stołu i zostawiła otwartą książkę. Gdy trzasnęła drzwiami, ostatnia strona przewróciła się i ukazała dane ostatniego więźnia:

- Shuub Nigourath. Wyrok: Armageddon. Wiek: N/A Przestępstwa: Herezja i terroryzm w świecie ludzi i duchów. Bluźniercze pożarcie duszy. Kontakty z demonami. Sposób postępowania: Najwyższy rygor i najwyższe stopnie bezpieczeństwa.

Do miasta pojechali tylko Angel, Cyborg, Raven, Robin i Starfire. Shady, Phantom, Arcanus i Beast Boy zostali w domu by pilnować czy nie będzie kolejnych wezwań. Arcanus ruszył do ogrodu zaraz po tym, jak T-Car odjechał spod bramy willi. Phantom również ruszył do ogrodu. Shady popatrzyła wyzywająco na BB.

- Idę zwiedzać posiadłość... Potrzebuję ochrony. Wchodzisz w to?

- Ja? Dlaczego ja?

- Dobra... Jak chcesz! Jak mnie jakiś zboczony duch napadnie w jakimś ciemnym zakamarku to zjedzą cię wyrzuty sumienia że mi nie pomogłeś.

- Dobra! Dobra!

Krzyknął BB zrezygnowany. Shady tylko na to czekała. Zaśmiała się do siebie w myślach, jaki to BB jest naiwny. Ruszyli razem na schody i rozejrzeli się po komnatach. Wreszcie doszli do tej na końcu korytarza. BB i Shady coś o niej słyszeli, ale nie pamiętali, od kogo i po co. Shady Pociągnęła za klamkę, ale drzwi nie ustąpiły. Mocniejsze ciągnięcie za klamkę też nie pomogło. Włamywaczka zauważyła, że drzwi wyposażone są w stary typ zamka. Popatrzyła przez dziurkę i ujrzała widok, który poruszył ją dogłębnie. Na początku uderzył w jej oczy biały błysk, jednak zaraz po tym zobaczyła jakiś piedestał, na którym to stał ogromny diament o ciemnoniebieskiej barwie. Zmysł jubilerski Shady nie zwiódł jej i teraz; wiedziała ze niebieskie diamenty są najrzadsze na świecie. Źrenice jej się rozszerzyły. Poczuła, że musi dotknąć tego szlachetnego kamienia. Pociągnęła mocniej, ale nie udało jej się otworzyć drzwi. BB stanął obok niej z dziarsko wypiętą klatą i odsunął ją ręką. Złapał za klamkę i ciągnął z całej siły, ale osiągnął te same efekty, co Shady.

- I co? Taki z ciebie mężczyzna?

- Teraz ci pokażę, co potrafię!

BB zamienił się w dużego goryla i złapał za drzwi. Mocno się zaparł i wyjął drzwi z zawiasów. Odłożył je i zamienił się z powrotem w człowieka. Wyciągnął rękę w zapraszającym geście.

- Phantom potraci to sobie z mojej wypłaty.

- Kiepski żart. Ale czasami jesteś przydatny.

Shady spojrzała w otwór po drzwiach. Piedestał w rzeczywistości znajdował się o wiele dalej od drzwi niż widziała to w dziurce, ale nie zważała na to. Piedestał był na końcu korytarza. W ścianach widniały jakieś drzwi z kratami. Shady pobiegła uradowana w kierunku kryształu a BB wszedł niepewnie i patrzył w drzwi do celi. Widział tam jakieś duchy, czarne, o fioletowych aurach, ich oczy świeciły się na zielono. Wyglądały jakby miały na sobie kaftany bezpieczeństwa. Niektóre z nich czołgały się po celach, inne biły głowami w ściany, jeszcze inne kuliły się w kątach z głowami do łączeń ścian. Widoki te przeraziły nieco Beast Boy'a.

- Shady? Chyba nie powinniśmy tu wcho...

- Ciszej! Daj mi się po napawać widokiem tego kamyczka. Och! Jak żałuje, że mam za mały palec na taki kamień!

BB poczuł się bezsilnie wobec jej zachwytu. Popatrzył na plakietkę umieszczoną na piedestale. Odczytał napis:

- Shuub Nigourath.

- Tak się nazywa ten kamyk?

Diament zaczął pulsować.

Phantom rozmawiał z Arcanusem i z duchem Wasilija. Duch w rosyjskim mundurze wydawał się zaabsorbowany rozmową.

- Więc mówisz, że byłeś wojownikiem na wojnie?

Spytał Arcanus.

- Żołnierzem. Wojownik to już nieco archaiczne określenie.

- On nie jest stąd Wasilij. To obcokrajowiec.

- Aha! Rozumiem.

- Wiec byłeś żołnierzem na wojnie? Dziwne. Nie słyszałem u was ostatnio o żadnej wielkiej wojnie.

- Wiesz... Jako duch też mam już swoje lata. Umarłem gdzieś tak pod koniec wojny. Była to nie byle, jaka wojna, wojna światowa, wszystkie kraje brały w nich udział. Ja służyłem w amerykańskiej armii, chociaż urodziłem się Słowianinem. Wiesz, takie dawno plemię, z którego teraz jest kilka krajów. Później udało mi się wrócić do mojej armii.

- Jak zginąłeś?

- Spotkałem szybszego od siebie. Ja byłem snajperem.

- Snajperem?

- To tacy strzelcy. Zabijają na duże odległości.

Wytłumaczył mu Phantom.

- Wiesz, ja też trochę walczyłem.

Powiedział Arcanus do Ducha.

- Walczyłeś? A pod czyimi rozkazami?

- Niczyimi. Działałem sam z siebie.

- No to miałeś to szczęście.

- Nie rozumiem.

Phantom popatrzył na Wasilija.

- Wytłumacz mu, co to wojna w oczach ludzi.

- Kiedy celujesz do wroga, starasz się przewidzieć jego ruch. Obserwujesz go wnikliwie. Wtedy zauważasz takie szczegóły jak obrączka, symbol narzeczeństwa lub małżeństwa, krzyżyk na szyi, zdjęcie dzieci lub żony wystające z kieszeni munduru. A jeżeli to też snajper, możecie obserwować się nawzajem. Obaj wtedy wiemy: jeśli nie nacisnę spustu, umrę; jeżeli naciśniesz spust, rodzina pozostanie bez jedynego żywiciela, dzieci nie będą mieli kochającego ojca lub nawet matki. Powiedz mi chłopcze, czy mając świadomość tego, co twoja ofiara zostawiła w domu, mimo wszystko pociągnąłbyś za spust?

- Nie wiem.

- Już byś nie żył gdybyś się zająknął. A ja, musiałem ciągnąć za spust. Pozbawiałem niewinne dzieci ojca, który chciał zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo i dobrobyt. Robiłem to z rozkazu, nie własnej woli. Dlatego mam teraz kłopot z życiem pozagrobowym.

- Nie rozumiem. Jaki kłopot?

- Spójrz na moją aurę. Po niej można poznać, co się stanie z człowiekiem na sądzie ostatecznym. Ja mam ciemno szarą. Są i tacy, którzy mają czarną. Ci, co żałują, mogą ją wybielić, ale zazwyczaj jej nie wybielą. Tego się najbardziej boję. Za to, co kazali mi dowódcy, mogę nie dostąpić wiecznego życia w świetle Boga.

- Nie rozumiem tej waszej religii.

- Może kiedyś zrozumie... Uh!

Phantom złapał się za lewe oko. Poczuł w nim nagle ukłucie. Arcanus czuł jakiś przypływ many śmierci wewnątrz posiadłości. Duch gdzieś zniknął.

- Mam złe przeczucia.

- Ktoś dobrał się do Zakazanej Komnaty!

Stwierdził Phantom. Obaj pobiegli w stronę posiadłości.

Shady i BB patrzyli w plakietkę z nazwą kryształu.

- Tu jest coś jeszcze: Ćśonlałaizd ogej ćizdaworp łgóm wónz yb, Shuub Nigourath ęzsud mainlawu, mezaraz ęjcatnakni ęt i eicęlkaz ot cąjaiwamyw. Co to ma...?

BB nie dokończył. Kryształ rozpadł się na kawałeczki a odłamki uderzyły w dwójkę. Oboje przewrócili się na ziemię i zobaczyli jak czarna istota o zielonej aurze staje przed nimi. Istota miała zielone, płomieniste oczy. Po chwili z jej ciała wyrósł habit a oczy przestały emanować ogniem.

- Wolnyyyyy! Nareszcie Wolnyyyy! Bu HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Postać wyleciała z korytarza zanosząc się śmiechem. BB i Shady popatrzyli na nią za zdziwieniem. Postać stanęła na moment za otworem po drzwiach i oberwała zielonym płomieniem.

- _Nagra!_

Rozległ się krzyk Arcanusa. Postać odrzuciło na schody. Stamtąd postać uciekła na górę i znikła. Phantom i Arcanus wyszli na górę, ale nie ujrzeli już zjawy.

- Cholera! Uciekł!

Zaklął Phantom. Obaj zeszli na dół by pomóc zbierać się tamtej dwójce. Phantom miał minę mordercy. Gdy zeszli, dwoje poszkodowanych stało już przy schodach.

- Jak mogliście! Przecież tyle razy powtarzałem, że nie wolno wchodzić do tej komnaty!

BB spuścił wzrok, ale Shady nie dawała za wygraną.

- A kto normalny trzyma otwarte drzwi i każe do nich nie wchodzić?

- Wybacz, ale z tego, co pamiętam to drzwi były zamknięte, a wy je po prostu wyjęliście!

Na to i Shady nie mogła argumentować.

- No cóż... Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Raz go złapałem, złapię go drugi raz. Każę duchom go znaleźć... Idziemy na obiad?

Na ostatnie słowo wszyscy zaliczyli glebę. Po wyjściu, drzwi wprawiły się z powrotem w framugę.

Shuub przeszedł przez drzwi do pokoju Phantoma. W środku rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył strój wyjściowy inkwizytora.

- Sam kiedyś coś takiego nosiłem... Bo modyfikacjach byłby to całkiem ładny uniform.

Po chwili jego strój przybrał kształt stroju inkwizytora, ale w czarno czerwonych barwach. Srebrny krzyż był zawieszony do góry nogami a z boku czapki zawidniał czerwony pentagram. Tak ubrany podszedł do biurka i wziął do ręki arkusz zdjęć. Po chwili namysłu schował zdjęcia pod kapelusz i rozpłynął się z zielonym dymie.

Tytani wrócili z miasta w doskonałych humorach. Łatwo poradzili sobie z żołnierzami białej armii, gdyż nie byli ani z Sigmą ani z Gwardzistą. Ponadto, okazało się, że robotnicy już na jutro wieczór skończą remont wieży Tytanów. Tytani zaczęli się już pakować. Arcanusowi udało się, na złość Phantomowi, zgłosić się do pomocy Raven. Raven miała kilka książek ze zbioru Phantoma, które uznała za godne przeczytania. Phantom nie mając nic do roboty postanowił pomóc nieco Shady. Co prawda dziewczyna przybyła bez swoich rzeczy, ale udało jej się zebrać w willi parę błyskotek które przypadły jej do gustu. Następnego dnia wrócili do wieży. Phantom nie mówił nikomu o tym, że znikły karty dotyczące jego rodziny. Jedyne, co udało mu się z nich rozszyfrować przed zniknięciem to, to, że jest to zapis jakiejś przepowiedni. Phantom przyjemnie się zdziwił, gdy zobaczył, że jego komórka „nieco się rozrosła. Teraz zamiast półtora metra kwadratowego, miał ich sześć do użytku własnego. Robin chciał mu zrobić niespodziankę w zamian za przechowanie ich u siebie. Nawet załatwi jakiś dmuchany, czarno biały fotel, sztalugę i zestaw pędzli, półkę na książki, na której stał radio magnetofon z odtwarzaczem CD. Obok były stojaczki na pudełka z płytkami. Miał nawet małą szafkę na ubrania, chociaż nie miał prawie nic nadto, co nosił na sobie. Pierwsze, co sprowadził dla siebie Phantom, to dwa manekiny, na jego stroje inkwizytora. Stały zaraz obok szafki. Bardzo podobał mu się nowy pokój.

- Wszędzie dobrze, ale w wieży tytanów najlepiej.

Zażartował do siebie.

Notka od Autora: Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się jak najbardziej „odsłodzić" sytuacje Raven/Phantom w tym rozdziale. Mam również nadzieję że przydługi i dziwny wstęp o religijności rozdziału was nie zniechęcił. Jeżeli czytacie te słowa to znaczy że jakoś przebrnęliście przez te 36 stron... Dziękuję, spasiba, thank you i danke.

_Samir Duran_

---------------

1 Thatch: czytaj Tacz

2 Spellcaster – Rzucacz czarów z angielskiego... Brzmiało lepiej od polskiego odpowiednika.

3 Grapling Gun – Z ang. pistolet z hakiem na linie zamiast naboju. Popularniejsza polska nazwa to „Wyciagarka".

4 EMP – Electro Magnetic Pulse

5 Autor zakłada, że Cyborg nie stracił żołądka i układów rozrodczych, tak, więc kolega Cyborg ma odsłonięty brzuch i część nóg.


	8. Chapter VII: Death Knocking On The Door

CHAPTER I: "Guess who's back? Back again?"

- Tytani! Wio!

Krzyczał Robin wskazując palcem na Sigmę i jakieś roboty. Były bliźniaczo podobne do jego pierwszego modelu. Tytani Rzucili się na roboty. Zaatakowały one jakieś bezsensowne miejsce, w którym nie było nic wartościowego: Starą kopalnię węgla pod miastem. Tytani, gdy usłyszeli alarm, spróbowali się domyślić, co może być ich celem. Jako że Biała Armia Skorpiona nienawidzi amerykanów, na pewno próbują je zawalić.

Raven chwyciła swoim uściskiem jakieś dwa kilofy i rzuciła je w roboty. Metalowe głowy wzbogaciły się o dwie ładne dziury, ale nie spowodowały ustania funkcji. Wręcz przeciwnie: robotom wysunęły się ostrza z dłoni i rzuciły się one na Raven. Ta blokowała ciosy swoją mocą, jednak roboty ciągle przyspieszały. Nagle na roboty rzucili się Arcanus i Phantom.

- _Nagnij Mara_!  
Robot padł rażony piorunem Arcanusa. Phantom wystawił ręce przed siebie i po chwili robot zatrzymał się w pozycji krzyża. Jego głowa i korpus rwały się do przodu, ale ręce odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Phantom skierował robota na innego i nakazał mu się zamachnąć. Oba roboty padły rozcięte na pół.

- A się popisujesz!

- Zazdrosny jesteś, bo ja bardziej się przysłużyłem.

- Jasne! Ty podróbko ducha nic nie warta!

- Odwołaj to!

- Jeszcze czego!

Po chwili trafiły ich dwa niebieskie promienie wystrzelone z ogona i ręki Sigmy. Teraz zareagowała Raven i rzuciła wrakiem robota w Sigmę. Dowódca zachwiał się na nogach i zaczął uciekać w jeden z szybów. Trójka kapturników poleciała za nim.

Robin właśnie okładał pozostałości po robotach, gdy zobaczył lecących przyjaciół.

- Sigma ucieka do starego szybu numer sześć! Złapiemy go!

Krzyknął Arcanus. Robin kiwnął im głową z uśmiechem i rozłożył ostatnią maszynę, która mu pozostała. Cyborg, BB i Starfire również skończyli swoje. Pobiegli w szyb za pozostałymi przyjaciółmi.

Sigma biegł wąskimi korytarzami uśmiechając się do siebie w swoich procesach, które zastępowały mu myśli i inteligencję. Jego oczy świeciły się za szybką na różowo i miały kształt dziecinnie rozbawionych.

- Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem towarzyszu Czerniev!

Powiedział do wbudowanego komunikatora.

- To dobrze, towarzyszu. Pamiętacie, co macie robić: Doprowadź ich w odpowiednie miejsce i zrób swoje.

- Prikaz! Bez odbiora!

Sigma wyłączył komunikator i wbiegł do dość dużej jamy. Nie było stąd innego wyjścia. Przed nim stały ogromne, metalowe wrota z białą liczbą trzynaście narysowaną na lewej części.Sigma usłyszał kroki i odtworzył z głośników dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych wrót. Stał się niewidzialny i przyczepił się do ściany. Jak pająk, wycofywał się tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł i ominął Tytanów. Cała siódemka wpadła przed wrota, które, jak usłyszeli, musiały się niedawno zamknąć. Phantom podszedł bliżej.

- Dobra! Wy spróbujcie je otworzyć a ja go gonię.

Wszedł we wrota, ale uderzył się w nos. Nie udało mu się przejść przez ten metal. Upadł i trzymał się za nos, z którego płynęła biała krew. Cyborg zdziwił się jej kolorem.

- I co? Wielki Phantom nie potrafi przejść przez zwykłe drzwi?

Zadrwił Arcanus. Phantom warknął, gdyż komentarz Arcanusa najwyraźniej rozbawił nieco towarzystwo, nawet Raven.

- Cholera! To musi być z Adamantu!

- Z czego?

- To taki wyjątkowo wytrzymały metal. Bardzo rzadki. Żeby go obrobić używa się syntezy jądrowej w elektrowniach atomowych.

Wyjaśnił im znajomy blaszak.

- Właśnie... Duchy by przez niego przeszły, ale ja nie umiem przechodzić przez adamant.

Phantom podniósł się z ziemi. Cyborg podłożył szkiełko laboratoryjne pod jego nos i zgarnął kilka kropel krwi.

- Tak na pamiątkę. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego masz białą krew.

- Nie ma sprawy. Jak chcesz to mogę oddać ci kilka litrów.

- K... Kilka litrów? Czy ty jesteś samobójcą?

- Nie... Nie mogę umrzeć na brak krwi. Kiedyś się cały wykrwawiłem a jakoś tu stoję i mówię do was. Tylko strasznie słabo jest bez krwi funkcjonować.

Tytani, również i Arcanus, spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Phantom westchnął ciężko i po masował chwile nos.

- A jak Wielki Super Hiper i tak dalej Czarodziej Arcanus otworzy wrota?

- Może je po prostu rozwalić? Nagra!

Z rąk Arcanusa wystrzelił zielony płomień. Na drzwiach nie pozostał ani jeden ślad, poza wypalonym lakierem.

- I chyba wielki mag puścił bąka w zapalniczkę...

Phantom dogryzł chamsko. Skończyło się na tym, że o mało, co się nie pobili. W porę zareagowała Starfire, rozdzielając ich, na współ z Cyborgiem. Cyborg odciągał Arcanusa. BB lał ze śmiechu na tamten komentarz Phantoma. Arcanus i o dziwo Phantom popatrzyli na niego morderczo. Ten przestał się śmiać.

- To nie było śmieszne!

Arcanus wrzasnął na Beast Boy'a.

- I nie miało być!

Dołączył się Phantom.

- Puszczaj! Puszczaj mówię! Będę już grzeczny!

Wyrywał się Phantom. Cyborg i Starfire puścili ich i patrzyli na nich niepewnie. Dalej patrzyli na siebie jakby mieli sobie skoczyć do gardeł. Robin w tym czasie badał uważnie drzwi. Raven miała dość tej irytującej sytuacji, gdy dwaj koledzy zachowywali się niepoważnie.

- Prostackie zachowania w wykonaniu prostaków...

Mruknęła pod nosem przechodząc tuż obok nich. Obaj uspokoili się na te słowa i popatrzyli za Raven. Ta stanęła przed wrotami i wypowiedziała swoje zaklęcie. Czarna aura objęła pół wrót i starała się je wyrwać z zawiasów. Raven wysilała się, pociła, stękała nawet przy próbach odgięcia metalu, ale nic jej nie wyszło.

- Solidna budowa.

- Wiecie... To chyba otwiera się w nieco inny sposób.

Stwierdził nagle Robin. Wskazał palcem na klawiaturę umieszczoną na wrotach. Była sześćdziesięcio parę klawiszowa a klawisze świeciły się nieco w ciemności.

- Masz pomysł na to, jaki to kod?

Spytał Robin, gdy Cyborg po raz n-ty próbował już kodu.

- Nie ma sensu! Pewnie za tymi drzwiami czeka już na nas cała Biała Armia Skorpiona.

- Możesz mieć racje. Przyjedziemy tu z kilkoma oddziałami antyterrorystycznymi.

- A jak złamiesz kod chłopie?

- Chyba znam człowieka do tej roboty.

Robin wyjął komórkę i wykręcił numer. Odczekał chwilę i usłyszał dziewczęcy głos w słuchawce.

- Słucham?

- Cześć Shady... Nie przeszkadzam?

- Jest pierwsza w nocy, skądże. Mam nadzieję, że masz poważny powód żeby mnie budzić... Inaczej skopię ci tyłek.

- Znasz się może na zamkach elektronicznych?

- To moja specjalność... Jedna z wielu. Możesz mi powiedzieć coś więcej o tym zamku?

- Jest z firmy... Chyba... Tak! Stocktronics.

- Dużo mi to mówi. Jaki to model? Powinno być na obudowie.

- Nie ma... Zatarte na amen.

- To jak wygląda?

- Ma niebieskie, świecące klawisze.

- Ile?

Robin popatrzył na ostatni numerek.

- Sześćdziesiąt osiem.

- Spoko. To stary model z początku tej dekady. Gdzie jesteście?

- Eee...

Robin zasłonił mikrofon.

- Ktoś zna tutejszy adres?

Cała jego grupa zaliczyła glebę. Robin uśmiechając się wpadł na pomysł.

- Nie wiem... Ale podeślę ci kogoś, kto cię zaprowadzi. Za jakąś godzinę?

- Dobra. Czekajcie tam na mnie.

- Jasne. Do zobaczenia.

Robin zakończył połączenie i wyjął komunikator.

- Hallo? Cześć Angel. Jak idzie nadzór? Dobrze? To dobrze... Słuchaj: mamy mały problem z zamkiem. Otworzyć go może tylko Shady. Pojedź na Elm Street 05 i odbierz ją. Trafisz do nas po komunikatorze. Nie spiesz się, musicie być tutaj dopiero za godzinę. I zawiadom też jakieś sześć brygad antyterrorystycznych i też ich przyprowadź.

Robin zamknął komunikator. Tytani rozsiedli się przed drzwiami i zaczęli rozmyślać, rozmawiać i robić, co im się żywnie podoba, by zabić czas. BB nawet bawił się w zabijanie czasu, to jest niszczył jakiś stary zegarek, który najwyraźniej zgubili robotnicy. Robił to pod postaciami drapieżników, które mają ostre szpony. Nie zmienił się tylko w dinozaury większe od Velociraptora. Phantom rozmyślał właśnie, jaką technikę zastosować w obecnym remake'u jego portretu Raven, gdy odezwał się Cyborg:

- Słuchaj, Phantom. Przeanalizowałem krew.

- I co?

- To zupełnie coś dziwnego. Posiada odpowiednik czerwonych krwinek, i białych krwinek, ale mają jakiś dziwny, biały barwnik. Odpowiedniki czerwonych krwinek maja jądra komórkowe, co jest podstawową różnicą. Jest jeszcze druga sprawa.

- Jaka?

Phantom wydawał się nie zdziwiony tym, co mówił Cyborg.

- Sprawdzałem z ciekawości łańcuchy DNA.

- I co?

- Popatrz... Wszystko na ziemi, w kosmosie też, bo Starfire i Angel, a nawet Arcanus mają to samo, ma łańcuchy DNA złożone z czternastu chromosomów. A u ciebie jest ich szesnaście.

- Tak? I co?

- Czym, ty jesteś? Phantom?

- Człowiekiem. Takim jak ty, Robin, nawet Starfire, Angel i Arcanus. Może po prostu urodziłem się inny? A może spowodował to eksperyment profesora? Nie ważne. Czy to istotne ile mam chromosomów w łańcuchu DNA?

- W zasadzie to nie, ale to naprawdę dziwne.

- Tak... Powiedz mi jedno, tak w zaufaniu.

- Co?

- Sprawdzałeś krew Raven?

- Tak, ale ona ma jakąś dziwną grupę krwi, moje czujki przy niej szwankowały.

- To znaczy?

- Z pierwszym razem pokazały szesnaście chromosomów, tak jak u ciebie, Zdziwiłem się i pobrałem krew drugi raz, o wiele później. Wtedy miała Piętnaście. Sprawdzałem tak jeszcze kilka razy, jednak Krew usytuowana była w czternastu chromosomach. A czujki miałem sprawne.

- Bardzo ciekawe. O! Chyba się zbliżają...

Phantom nadstawił ucho w kierunku drogi. Nagle przez otwór wejściowy do jamy wjechało osiem wozów z napisem SWAT na burtach i z Angel lecącą na czele. Z pierwszego furgony wysiadła Shady. Odpowiedziała tym samym słowem na „cześć" Phantoma i ruszyła w stronę Robina.

- A za tę podróż z policją to żądam podwyżki.

Z wozów wysypali się antyterroryści. Angel zdążyła im już wytłumaczyć jak się sprawy mają. Shady podeszła do zamka i przyjrzała się badawczo klawiszom.

- Ale wy jesteście ciemni.

- Co?

- Toż to widać że kodem jest po prostu klawisz potwierdzający.

Wcisnęła guzik a wrota odskoczyły powolnie i mozolnie.

- Moja robota skończona. Pozwolicie, że wrócę do domu na nogach.

Shady wycofała się z miejsca i obrzuciła policjantów mrożącym wzrokiem. Policja wparowała do środka a kapitan zatrzymał Tytanów.

- Rozumiem, że to wy nas wezwaliście i w ogóle, ale powinniście pozwolić policji na odrobinę sukcesów. Jesteście na tyle dobrzy i tak często ingerujecie, że mieszkańcy przestali w nas wierzyć. Twierdzą, że równie dobrze wy moglibyście zastąpić całą policję. Nie mam wam tego za złe, ale musicie nam pozwolić na takie zwycięstwo.

Robin spojrzał na przyjaciół. Niechętnie, ale zgodzili się na ten warunek. Nagle w ciemnościach coś rozbłysło a ze środka posypali się antyterroryści. Upadli na ziemię i dyszeli ciężko. Ich pancerze i mundury pokrywały się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Tytanom i kapitanowi ukazał się dziwny widok. Z ciemności zaczęły się wyłaniać roboty, jakich używał Slade, jednak o białych maskach i bardziej masywniejszej budowie. Bez zbędnych ceregieli roboty wykorzystały element zaskoczenia i rzuciły się na tytanów. Raven i Phantom zostali przykuci do ściany dziwnymi obręczami wystrzelonymi z pistoletów. Na ich głowach również pojawiły się obręcze, które najwyraźniej pozbawiły ich mocy. Cyborg chciał strzelić z swojego działka, jednak jeden z robotów posiadał broń EMP. Cyborgowi siadły baterie i stracił wszelką świadomość. Starfire została przyszpilona do ziemi przez większego robota i nie mogła się ruszać, a co dopiero mówić tu o rzucaniu swoich piorunów. Arcanus został uderzony mocno w głowę, zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć pierwsze słowo zaklęcia. Padł na ziemię w stanie podobnym do tego, w jakim znajdował się Cyborg. Roboty przykuły go do ziemi, zakneblowały i założyły na głowę obręcz taką jak, u Phantoma i Raven. Kilka robotów wystrzeliło swoje dłonie na linach w stronę Angel. Dziewczyna została ściągnięta na dół i rozbrojona. Założyli jej ręce za plecy i zapieli jakieś dziwne kajdanki. BB został unieruchomiony jakąś czerwoną mazią. Robin chciał ratować przyjaciół, jednak ogrom mechanicznych wojowników dosłownie przygniótł go do ściany. Został przykuty tak jak Phantom i Raven. Roboty po chwili odwróciły się od nich i zaczęły maszerować w stronę, z której nadjechali Policjanci. Po dobraniu się do furgonów, natychmiast je zapełniły i odjechały z piskiem opon. Jakiś zabłąkany robot dał kapitanowi przez łeb, gdy ten strzelił mu w głowę. Kapitan osunął się omdlały z łoskotem na ziemię.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

Pytał roboty Robin. Nagle, w ciemnościach po otwartej bramie pojawiła się jakaś postać w czarno szarej zbroi. Gdy tylko znalazła się w świetle reflektorów, Tytani zamarli z przerażenia i zdziwienia.

W świetle reflektora kopalnianego zabłysła złota połowa hełmu. Widoczne na tej połowie oko wpatrywało się z rozbawieniem na tytanów.

- Zaskoczeni?

- Slade?

Zdziwili się wszyscy przytomni. Jakiś robot docucił Arcanusa, a inny uruchomił Cyborga na tyle, by mógł patrzeć i mówić, ale nic więcej.

- Nie jestem tym Slade'em, którego znaliście... A właściwie to jestem.

- Jak to? Terra zrzuciła cię do wulkanu, a potem wróciłeś jako jakiś paker...

- Tylko, że to nie do końca byłem ja, drogi Robinie.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć.

- A nie zastanawiałeś się, co tu mogą robić takie drzwi? Otóż ja mam w sobie coś z naukowca. Te drzwi miały stanowić barierę broniącą mojej fortecy, a stały się moim więzieniem na długi czas. Otóż ta twierdza to moje laboratorium, gdzie trochę pobawiłem się w boga. Sklonowałem się!

Phantom spróbował się wyrwać:

- Ty heretyku! Jak możesz ingerować w takie rzeczy?

- Ot tak... Jesteś bardzo religijny, a przez to słaby!

- Odwołaj to.

- A co ty możesz mi teraz zrobić? Jesteś pokonany. Ale wasz koniec nie został na dziś przygotowany. W każdym bądź razie, stworzyłem swojego klona. Do dziś nie wiem jak i dlaczego, ale posiadł również moje wspomnienia. Stwierdził, że go ograniczam, i zamknął mnie w tej twierdzy. To było mniej więcej wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz spotkaliście Terrę. Biedactwo swoją drogą, nieprawdaż Beast Boy?

Zielony spróbował się wyrwać, ale maź skutecznie go blokowała.

- Otóż mój klon dostarczał mi informacji. Torturował mnie pokazując swoje zwycięstwa i porażki. Kiedy został pokonany przez Terrę, ja nie mogłem się dalej wydostać z twierdzy. Ale udało mi się przejąć kontrolę nad kamerami. Zbierałem o was dane. Patrzyłem jak werbowaliście swoich nowych członków. Moje małe sondy-owady Podążyły za wami nawet na targi niewolników w kosmosie. Wreszcie, postanowiłem, że to WY mnie uwolnicie. Udało mi się skontaktować z niejakim Czernievem z Armii Skorpiona. W zamian za wsparcie technologiczne, zgodził się mi pomóc. Sigma sprawił, że uwierzyliście, że wbiegł w te drzwi i je zamknął. Wiedziałem, że zatrudnicie tę włamywaczkę, Jak jej było? Shady... Wyjdź dziecko. Wiem, że tam jesteś.

Wskazał palcem w wyjście z jaskini. Kilka robotów wyszło zza niego z Shady.

- Twój głos... Pamiętam go skądś.

Wyjąkała dziewczyna.

- Tak. To JA zatelefonowałem wtedy do ciebie i zleciłem ci pozbycie się tytanów. Ale byłaś słaba i sfuszerowałaś. A teraz... Mam wam do powiedzenia tylko jedno. Slade wraca do branży pod nowym imieniem: Deathstroke. Jeszcze się zobaczymy.

Roboty uśpiły wszystkich tytanów i Shady, po czym rozkuły ich i ulotniły się ze swym przywódcą.

Robin ciskał się po pokoju wspólnym.

- Miał nas jak na dłoni! Skubaniec jeden! Akurat, kiedy myśleliśmy, że się już nie pojawi, on musiał wrócić i tak zagmatwać sprawy.

- Robin.

Robin siedział sam z Raven w pokoju wspólnym. Zdziwił się, że mu przerwała.

- CO!

- Przestań już. To nie ten sam, Slade co poprzednio. Ten siedział w zamknięciu, kiedy pojawił się ten, który mnie zaatakował w moje urodziny.

- I co? Może kłamał?

- Pamiętasz ten znak, który płonął na jego hełmie?

- No i co?

- Wierz mi: ten, który go tam umieścił, nie daje tak łatwo za wygraną i jeżeli już umieści swój znak, nie pozwoli go zdjąć ani zerwać czy też ukryć.

- Kto to jest?

- Nie chcę o tym mówić... Powiedzmy, że znam go w zasadzie od narodzin. On nie daje za wygraną... Nigdy.

- Więc mamy dwóch Slade'ów? Pięknie! Po prostu pięknie!

Raven starała się zachować spokój.

- To ma sens. Tak czy siak, jest jak za starych czasów.

- Nie powiem, żeby to były dobre czasy. Ale teraz jesteśmy silniejsi i jest nas więcej. Slade, nie... Teraz to Deathstroke, myśli, że wie o nas wszystko... Nie wie nic.

Raven klasnęła w ręce i pokazała Robinowi małego, mechanicznego owada, który został zmiażdżony od impetu.

- Trzeba zacząć od pozbycia się tych owadów.

CHAPTER II: "Ami & Yumi are coming to town"

Tytani siedzieli spokojnie w swoim pokoju wspólnym. Arcanus medytował przed oknem. Raven czytała swoją księgę Azarath, Phantom próbował grać w szachy z Robinem, Arcanus medytował przed oknem, Starfire gotowała coś w kuchni, a Cyborg i Angel śmiali się z dowcipów. Tylko Beast Boya gdzieś wcięło. Phantom spojrzał z wzrokiem zwycięstwa na szachownicę.

- Szach i Mat! UAAAA!

Coś oślizgłego otarło mu się o nogę.

- C-co to do jasnej ciasnej jest?

Phantom skoczył na środek pokoju i pokazał tytanom jakąś larwę, która z rozkoszą ssała pancerz na jego goleni. Starfire podeszła do niego i odlepiła robala od jego nogi.

- Tu jesteś Silky! A ja cały dzień cię szukałam.

- Ty znasz to coś?

- No przecież to mój zwierzaczek.

Owad uśmiechnął się do niego rozkosznie. Tego najwyraźniej to obrzydziło.

- Błee... Nie cierpię larw. Jak to jest, że żyje tu z wami ponad rok i nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem?

- Nie wiem. Może cię unikał?

Phantom nie odpowiedział już nic, bo do pokoju wparował Beast Boy, machając jakimś zwitkiem papieru.

- Zgadnijcie co?

- Może się tym z nami podzielisz?

Spytał Cyborg. BB otworzył uroczyście list i czytał:

- Do Młodych Tytanów od: Burmistrza miasta Gotham. Wraz z rozpoczęciem Wiosennego prądu młodzieżowego, do miasta chce zawitać kapela muzyczna „Puffy Ami Yumi". Menadżer tej kapeli, poprosił mnie o zorganizowanie ochrony na występ i ich próby. Miasto byłoby wam bardzo wdzięczni gdybyście wystąpili w tej roli. Zastanawiacie się pewnie, dlaczego akurat wy. Otóż, miałem kilka powodów zwracając się do was. Pierwszy: Piosenkarki są obcokrajowcami i należałoby pokazać im to, co w naszym mieście najlepsze. Drugi to taki, że miasto korzysta z waszych usług i prawie nic wam w zamian nie daje. Myślę, że oglądniecie takiego występu zza kulisów będzie, choć w małym stopniu, zapłatą za wasze usługi. Czekam na odpowiedź, z wyrazami szacunku: Burmistrz Daniel Liberty.

Odczekał chwilę i spojrzał po przyjaciołach.

- I co? Piszemy się na to?

- A po co?

Spytała beznamiętnie Raven.

- No jak to po co? Żeby się zabawić.

- Słuchajcie! – Zabrał głos Robin – Miasto po raz pierwszy ładnie nas o coś poprosiło. Nie wypadałoby odmawiać. Kto idzie niech podniesie rękę w górę.

Zaraz po tym podniósł rękę. Po nim powtórzyli ruch Starfire, BB i Cyborg. Raven popatrzyła na niego niechętnie znad książki i niechętnie podniosła rękę.

- Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy.

Dopiero teraz Arcanus i Phantom podnieśli ręce.

- Więc załatwione?

Spytał BB.

- Załatwione.

Powtórzyła cała drużyna.

- O! Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć. Za jakieś pół godziny będą w mieście i chcą od razu zrobić próbę.

- Teraz to mówisz? A gdzie dokładnie.

- Adres jest w tej kopercie.

Tytani zebrali się z miejsc i ruszyli na miejsce. Tylko Angel podziękowała. Stwierdziła, ze ma trochę dość zgiełku w mieście i że na tydzień leci w góry. W razie czego miała być dostępna na komunikatorze.

Tytani byli na miejscu w minutę osiem. Samochód Cyborga spalił chyba cały zapas paliwa i starł prawie doszczętnie opony, ale byli na miejscu. Pod dużą kopułą hali koncertowej stał jakiś samochód z nazwą kapeli, którą tytani mieli ochraniać. Przy tymże wozie stał jakiś niski, mniej więcej wzrostu BB człowiek. Był już nieco siwy i nosił duże okulary, zupełnie nie pasujące do szarego prochowca. Podszedł do nich i stał jakoś tak niezrozumiale przed Raven i Starfire. Phantomowi na chwilę zabłysły na czerwono oczy, po czym popatrzył na dziewczyny.

- Zasady Savuar Vivre: Kobieta pierwsza wyciąga dłoń a mężczyzna nie wita się z nikim innym póki nie przywita się z kobietą.  
Wytłumaczył wszystkim w ich myślach. Raven podała trochę niechętnie dłoń i uścisnęła.

- Dzień dobry. Jestem Kaz, menadżer Puffy Ami Yumi. Dziewczyny czekały na was.

Uścisnął dłoń Raven, a potem Starfire. Następnie podał dłoń każdemu z obecnych.

- Dzień dobry. Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniliśmy.

Zagadał Robin.

- Ależ skąd. Jedyne, co mogę wam zarzucić to, to, że ubieracie się nawet dziwniej niż japońskie nastolatki.

- No tak. To chyba był komplement?

- Ależ oczywiście. Wejdźcie. Dziewczyny już na was czekają.

Zabrał ich do środka i prowadził przed siebie. Było dość pusto na hali. Wszystkie miejsca były puste a na scenie stały dwie postacie z gitarami elektrycznymi i grały jakiś rockowy kawałek.

- Jak na razie jest tu pusto, ale wieczorem będzie tu tłoczno! Nie stójcie tak! Poznajcie je!

Kaz próbował przekrzyczeć się przez odgłosy gitar. Rockowy kawałek był dość pogodny, ale wpadł w ucho nawet Raven i Arcanusowi. Kaz poprowadził ich na scenę, a gdy już na niej byli, dziewczyny przestały grać. Podeszły do nich uśmiechając się. Phantom przyjrzał im się chwilę. Kaz powiedział coś po japońsku do dziewczyn i wskazał im rękami grupę:

- Młodzi Tytani. Wasi ochroniarze... Przede wszystkim za darmo.

Dziewczyny podeszły do nich bliżej i ukłoniły się w japońskim stylu. Phantom wyszedł na czoło grupy i zrobił to samo, jednak ukłonił się niżej, na znak mniejszości zawodowej.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu.

Powiedział ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, nawet Kaza.

- Domo arigato.

Przez krótką chwilkę rozmawiali po japońsku. Padło troje imion: Ami, Yumi i Phantom; najwyraźniej się przedstawili. Phantom wskazał dłońmi na poszczególnych członków drużyny i przedstawiał ich po imieniu. Każde z nich było osłupiałe z wrażenia. Zaczął od Raven, która nieświadomie zdała sobie sprawę, że rozumie ich język, chociaż w zasadzie to pierwszy raz spotkała japończyka. Tak ją to zdziwiło, że o mało, co nie potaknęła na przedstawienie.

- Może zaczniemy mówić po angielsku? Twoi znajomi chyba nie rozumieją naszego języka.

Zaproponowała dziewczyna ubrana w żółtą sukienkę, o różowych włosach z kucykami postawionymi na górze jak dwie gałki i o butach wysokich do pięciu centymetrów od spódniczki – Ami. Zaaprobowała to druga dziewczyna, o włosach koloru tego, co Raven, w wysokich glanach, czarnej mini spódniczce, spod której wystawały najwyraźniej fioletowe, obcisłe, krótkie spodenki. Koszulkę miała w tym samym kolorze, co spodenki, z białą czaszką wymalowaną na piersiach. Na szyi i nadgarstkach miała jakieś rzemyki z kolcami – Yumi. Phantom wrócił do grupy i stanął pomiędzy Arcanusem a Raven. Yumi wybałuszyła oczy na trójkę noszącą płaszcze i zapiała z zachwytu:

- Rany! Ale macie ekstra styl! Wyglądacie trochę jak flaga Francji! I te płaszcze! Rewelka.

Raven zdziwiła się nagłym wybuchem piosenkarki. Phantom ukrył twarz pod kapturem by nie ukazywać rumieńców a Arcanus zastanawiał się czy go obrażono czy powiedziano mu komplement. Robin natomiast stwierdził że obie dziewczyny mówią z idealnym akcentem angielskim i że można z nimi na spokojnie pogadać.

- To jak? Chcecie żeby zagrać wam jakiś kawałek?

Spytała Ami.

- No możecie. Byłoby miło.

Stwierdził Robin przechodząc na ty.

- A macie jakieś konkretne życzenie?

- Może być cokolwiek.

- No dobrze. Yumi! Czadu!

Zaczęły grać dość skoczną melodię. Po chwili obie zaczęły śpiewać:

- Nagare Nagare take ide non da! Kita kara mi shie take nu take ide. Tado nitsuri do kokoika dai koro! Tara waia nameni kuna ru! To inkaureni namiko nu sheideru! Hata moda kakoa deru no kulak, chino ha dakalak! So o kaili toio, koro chie hiteko ku re. Na boku na hadaichi no, hitekanai na. Mada kirihai da o na ho anarte do o a, a i daite kaite ha na. Sai mi tenmino to yo o da, yumo kuni. So o kaili toio, koro chie hiteko ku re. Na boku na hadaichi no, hitekanai naMada kirihai da o na ho anarte do o a, a i daite kaite ha na. Sai mi tenmino to yo o da...  
Nie dokończyły. Głośniki zostały zniszczone przez jakąś falę uderzeniową przemieszaną z odgłosem gitary elektrycznej. Popatrzyły z przerażeniem na halę koncertową a Kaz zaczął rwać ostatnie włosy z głowy na widok zniszczonego sprzętu. Tytani patrzyli tam gdzie Piosenkarki. Na środku hali stał jakiś dziwak ubrany w pomarańczowy kombinezon i czarne glany. Jego białe włosy stały postawione na sztorc i przypominały jakby ramiona gwiazdy. Miał podkrążone oczy, wredny uśmieszek i gitarę w ręce.

- Guess Whos ack in buiseness!

Zawołał.

- Punk Rocket!

Krzyknął Robin.

- Więc moi fani jednak jeszcze mnie pamiętają!

- Czego chcesz?

Spytał BB.

- Tego, co poprzednio. I do tego zniszczyć te Crap Rockowe smarkule.

Dziewczyny złapały za swoje gitary. Cyborg podszedł do nich i zasłonił im widok.

- Zabierzcie stąd menadżera. My mamy taki jeden tyłek do skopania.

- Dowalcie mu za te Crap Rockowe smarkule!

Krzyknęła jeszcze Yumi i razem z Ami wyprowadziły Kaza z hali.

- Nimi zajmę się później! A dla was mam dźwięki Chaosu! HA HA HA!

Uderzył w struny i śmiał się dalej. Tytani odskoczyli przed wiązką i rozpoczęli atak. Raven wypowiedziała zaklęcie i w Rockmana poleciały dwie czarne łapy wyrastające z ziemi. Phantom stał się półprzeźroczysty i wniknął w podłogę. Cyborg i Robin zastosowali technikę dźwiękowego grzmotu. W tym samym momencie Arcanus zakończył zaklęcie zielonego płomienia i wystrzelił jednocześnie z Starfire. Punk Rocket znowu zagrał na gitarze i pozwolił by skumulowany dźwięk odbił lub zniwelował wszystkie ataki.

- Wasze durne zdolności są niczym wobec ulepszonej gitary chaosu!

- Za dużo gadasz.

Za nim wyłonił się z podłogi Phantom. Miał ręce ułożone tak, jakby miał zamiar udusić Punka. Ten odskoczył i położył się na ziemi, po czym znów uderzył w struny. Dźwięk rzucił Phantomem na ścianę. Czuł jak chroboczą mu kości. Po chwileczce już nie chrobotały, ale wiedział, że dla innych przyjęcie takiego ciosu będzie groźne. Znów wniknął w ziemię. Cyborg wystrzelił z swojego działka w leżącego Punka, jednak ten znów zdążył zagrać. Tym razem już nie przestawał grać i głośne dźwięki powodowały poważny ból głowy u tytanów i awarię systemów i podzespołów Cyborga.

- Tym razem was wykończę!

Arcanus starał się przypomnieć sobie jakieś zaklęcie dotyczące wyciszenia lub czasowej utraty słuchu, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Za Punkiem wyrósł znów spod ziemi Phantom. Tym razem chciał złapać za gitarę, ale Punk odskoczył od niego i stanął na gitarze jak na deskorolce i poleciał po sufit.

- Nie powstrzymasz dźwięków Chaosu!

- To się okaże!

- Hę?

Punk obejrzał się za siebie. Przed nim unosiła się w powietrzu dziewczyna o anielskich skrzydłach, z dość potężnym młotem w rękach. Nim zdążył zareagować, Oberwał młotem w gitarę. Zaczął spadać z wrzaskiem. Tuż nad ziemią oberwał zaklęciem zielonego ognia Arcanusa i został uratowany przez odrzut, gitara zaś roztrzaskała się o ziemie. Punk Rocket zaczął biegać w kółko i wrzeszczeć:

- Włosy mi się pala! Włosy mi się palą!

Phantom i Angel stanęli obok Tytanów.

- Tak to jest jak się używa zbyt dużo tandetnego żelu.

Stwierdził Phantom. Tytani popatrzyli przez chwile na Angel i obserwowali biegającego w kółko Rockmana.

- Pomyślałam, że jeszcze chwilkę mi zajmie zanim odlecę, to chciałam sprawdzić jak wam idzie.

Tytani podziękowali jej i Ruszyli po swój zespół. Arcanus i Raven zostali z rozkazu Robina żeby związać rockmana. Phantom przez przypadek wyczytał w myślach Arcanusa nutkę tryumfu.

Przewidywania Kaza się sprawdziły. Tysiące fanów zespołu znalazło się na hali. Cyborg i BB siedzieli przed sceną i pilnowali, by ludzie nie próbowali się wcisnąć na scenę. Arcanus, Raven i Phantom siedzieli za kulisami i rozmawiali o sensie muzyki.

- Wiecie. Pierwszy raz jestem świadkiem takiego wydarzenia.

- U was koncertów nie było?

Spytał beznamiętnie Phantom.

- Nie było. U mnie nie było sztuki ani piękna. Wszyscy tylko jednymi rzeczami się zajmowali.

- Rozumiem. No cóż. Pewnie jeszcze na wielu koncertach będziesz. A jak wam siew ogóle podoba?

- Piosenki trochę nie w moich klimatach, ale grają dość profesjonalnie.

Powiedziała Raven.

- Bardzo mi się to podoba.

- Ja tam lubię prawie wszystkie typy muzyki. Nie znoszę tylko Heavy Metalu i Hip Hopu z mojego kraju. Poza tym uwielbiam wszystkie.

- Zwłaszcza psalmy co?

Spytała Raven.

- Tak... Lubię je i nie ukrywam tego. Ale te dziewczyny mają rozmach.

- Arcanus! – Zawołał Robin który najwyraźniej go do czegoś potrzebował na górze, nad sceną. Mag wypowiedział zaklęcie lewitacji i pofrunął w górę, zostawiając Phantoma i Raven samych. Dwójka stała dość długo w milczeniu. Dopiero Phantom to przerwał:

- Coś cię trapi? Zapomniałaś o obronie przed telepatią.

- Słucham?

- Nie czytam ci teraz w myślach, ale emocję zawsze potrafiłem postrzegać niezależnie od moich zamiarów. Coś cię trapi.

- Tak.

- Czy moje niegodne uszy mogą usłyszeć, co takiego?

- Przestałbyś. Jeżeli chodzi o to, co mnie trapi, to pewien fakt.

- Jaki?

- Kiedy rozmawiałeś po japońsku, rozumiałam prawie każde słowo. A nigdy nie słyszałam wcześniej tego języka.

- Ach! Na śmierć zapomniałem.

- O czym?

- Nie powiedziałem ci tego przed rozpoczęciem nauki telepatii. To nic okropnego lub strasznego, raczej przydatnego.

- Co?

- Otóż gdy ktoś jest uczony przez telepatę w ten sposób w jaki ja cię uczyłem, przyjmuje jedną z umiejętności nauczyciela. W twoim przypadku jest to możliwość rozumienia obcych języków po pierwszym ich usłyszeniu lub przeczytaniu. Jakbyś nad tym popracowała to mogłabyś i mówić w obcych językach. To ciekawe, że odziedziczyłaś akurat tę moc... Mogłaś odziedziczyć ode mnie psychometrię, możliwość stania się niewidzialnym, tworzenia iluzji, samo-regeneracji, a ty dostałaś akurat ten dar. Bóg na pewno miał w tym jakieś intencje.

- Czyli że to przez to rozumiałam co tam mówiłeś?

- Tak. Gratuluje świetnego daru.

- Tak... Może się przyda.

- No... W mojej profesji jest to bardzo przydatne. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli się zadziała w kosmosie. Tam naprawdę trudno uczyć się języków.

- Czyli szerzycie wiarę nawet w kosmosie?

- Niewielu inkwizytorów jest do tego zdolnych. Ja już swój obowiązek względem innych planet wykonałem. Chcę pozostać cichym i spokojnym człowiekiem na Ziem...

Nagle usłyszeli słowa kolejnej piosenki:

- When there's trouble you know who to call!

Teen Titans!

From their Tower they can see enough!

Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the atack. You can rest or lay at your back! Cuz this world heroes are on patrol!

TEEN TITANS! GO!

W tym samym momencie Yumi złapała Phantoma I Raven za ręce i wciągnęła ich na scenę. W tym momencie wszyscy tytani poza Angel tym razem już poleciała byli już na scenie i instynktownie zaczynali tańczyć. Tylko Raven i Phantom nie wiedzieli zbytnio, co robić. Phantom postanowił dać iluzoryczny pokaz fajerwerków a Raven dalej stała ukryta nieco za Phantomem. Rozejrzała się i dojrzała nawet Arcanusa, który nieporadnie starał się naśladować ruchy BB. Piosenka trwała dalej:

- With their super power they unite!

Teen Titans!

Never bet a villain, that's the lie!  
Teen Titans!

They got the Bad guys on the run! They never stop till the Job is done. Cuz this world is loosing on control!

TEEN TITANS! GO!

If you're heart is black from vengence, you can not escape the team. When they catch you they will beat it out. You'we been beaten by the Team, Beaten by the team!

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS, LETS GO!

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS, LETS GO!

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS, LETS GO!

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS, LETS GO!

If there's trouble you know who to call!

Teen Titans!

From their Tower they can see enough!

Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the atack. You can rest or lay at your back! Cuz this world heroes are on patrol!

TEEN TITANS! GO!

TEEN TITANS! GO!

One! Two! Three! Four! Go!

Występ tytanów był przywitany bardzo optymistycznie i wszyscy widzowie domagali się bisu. W bisach Raven nie brała już udziału, tak samo jak Phantom i Arcanus. Cała trójka siedziała na kanapce w wozie kapeli. Phantom po lewej, Raven w środku a Arcanus po prawej. Byli wykończeni, nawet Raven.

- I jak ważenia Arcanus?

Spytał Phantom.

- Pozytywne. Nie wiedziałem, że to taka zabawa.

- Obaj jesteście dziecinni.

- To tylko zabawa, Raven.

Odpowiedział jej Phantom.

- Sama tez tam tańczyłaś.

Stwierdził Arcanus.

- Chyba coś nieświeżego zjadłam przed wyjściem, bo normalnie to bym nic takiego nie zrobiła.

Phantom i Arcanus mrugnęli do siebie za jej plecami na znak: „Tak, jasne". Kaz podszedł do nich i położył na stoliku przed nimi trzy szklanki z Coca Colą.

- Nie rozumiem jak wy, amerykanie możecie to pić.

- Amerykanie i Polacy. Ja jestem obcokrajowcem. Arcanus też raczej nim jest.

Sprostował Phantom. Oboje wzięli szklanki i napili się. Arcanus niepewnie sięgnął po swoją i wypił pierwszy łyk. Stwierdził, że napój jest przyjemnie słodki a gaz miło drażni drogi oddechowe i przełyk. Nagle gazy cofnęły się i wydał z siebie okropny odgłos beknięcia. Złapał się za usta i nieco zaczerwienił. Kaz zaśmiał się głośno w fotelu i złapał za brzuch.

- Ma chłopak talent! Normalnie lepszy od mojej obecnej kapeli!

Cała trójka popatrzyła na niego wilkiem. Dali tym do zrozumienia, że ma żarty gorsze nawet od tych Beast Boya.

- A tak na serio: zrobilibyście furorę gdybyście pojechali z nami w turnee.

- Dziękujemy, ale nie jesteśmy zainteresowani. My mamy nasze miasto do ochrony. Nie możemy jeździć po kraju i wygłupiać się przed tłumami.

- Cóż. Trzeba przyznać wam rację. A tak w ogóle, to jesteście jakimś rodzeństwem?

- Nie rozumiem.

Stwierdziła Raven. Phantom i Arcanus zabrali się jednocześnie do pociągnięcia łyku.

- Ubieracie się podobnie, w płaszcze z kapturami. Jesteście jak bracia i siostra.

Phantom i Arcanus zakrztusili się napojami i złapali za gardła. Raven popatrzyła na nich jak kaszlą i spojrzała na Kaza.

- Nie jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Każde z nas ma zupełnie inne pochodzenie. A nawet, jeżeli to by byli moi bracia, to nie przyznałabym się do nich.

Phantom i Arcanus poczuli się nieco urażeni. Jakieś dwie godziny później koncert się skończył i cała grupa wróciła do domu.

CHAPTER III: "Polish days in Gotham city"

Phantom siedział z całą grupką Tytanów przy śniadaniu. Tylko Angel nie wróciła jeszcze z swojej podróży. Phantom „modlił się" nad kubkiem herbaty. Raven wypiła swoją herbatę i siadła do czytania książki. Była to jedna z ksiąg, które pożyczyła z jego biblioteczki jeszcze w jego rezydencji. Tytuł brzmiał: Mroczni Lordowie i Ich sprawy. Arcanus starał się zrozumieć kawał Opowiedziany przez Cyborga a BB tłumaczył mu go mętnie śmiejąc się, co chwile. Phantom wziął do ręki gazetę z wiadomościami i zaczął ją przeglądać. Jego wzrok przykuło jedno ogłoszenie. Pstryknął palcami i przed nim pojawiły się lewitujące kałamarz z czerwonym atramentem i pióro. Umoczył pióro w atramencie, zakreślił kółkiem ogłoszenie i wypił duszkiem herbatę. Wstał na chwile i popatrzył na kalendarz wiszący na lodówce. Była sobota. Wyszedł po cichu z pokoju żegnając się słowami:

- Będę na komunikatorze. Idę do miasta.

Przeszedł przez ścianę i tyle go było widać. Robin rozminął się z nim w przejściu i popatrzył za nim ze zdziwieniem.

- A on gdzie się wybiera?

- Może do kościoła?

Spytała melancholijnie Raven nie wyściubiając twarzy sprzed księgi.

- Raczej nie... Dziś sobota.

Robin potaknął na odpowiedź Cyborga i podszedł do stołu. Zobaczył gazetę z zakreślonym ogłoszeniem.

- Chyba wiem gdzie poszedł. Pójdę za nim. I tak nie mam nic do roboty.

- Dobra!

Phantom szedł spokojnie ulicą. Jego biały płaszcz nie wzbudzał wielkich sensacji, znali go już w całym mieście. Wiedzieli, ze jest jednym z obrońców. Raz jeden jakaś kobiecina chciała mu podarować pieniądze w zamian za to, że kiedyś z Tytanami uratowali jej sklep. Widząc krzyżyk na jej szyi uśmiechnął się i poradził by w podzięce nie płaciła mu, lecz pomodliła się za to do Boga. Kobiecina uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie i potaknęła. Robin obserwował to skacząc po dachach. Nie miał ochoty jeszcze schodzić na dół. Zastanawiał się, kiedy to Phantom zorientuje się, że jest śledzony. Jak na razie zobaczył jakiegoś chłopca który podbiegł do Phantoma. Nastawił mikrofon kierunkowy na odpowiednią częstotliwość i podsłuchał o czym mówią.

- Panie Phantom! Jak dorosnę chcę być jak pan! Chcę pomagać ludziom jak pan.

Phantom uśmiechnął się na dźwięk słowa „pan".

- To miło z twojej strony. Ale to naprawdę ciężka praca. Będziesz musiał bardzo poważnie popracować. A pomagać ludziom możesz w każdy inny sposób. Ot przeprowadzając staruszkę przez jezdnię. Pamiętaj: Za każdy dobry uczynek zostaniemy kiedyś nagrodzeni.

- Tak psze pana.

- I nie mów do mnie pan. Możesz do mnie mówić Phantom.

- Dobrze panie Phantom.

Phantom uśmiechnął się i pogładził chłopca po głowie.

- Muszę już iść mały. Trzymaj się.

Odszedł trochę dalej i spojrzał kącikiem oczu w lewo, gdzie znajdowały się budynki. Robin przypatrzył mu się dogłębniej. Usłyszał nagle głos w głowie:

- Wiem, że śledzisz mnie od wyjścia z wieży. Możesz już zejść na dół.

Robin zjechał na dół po rynnie i stanął obok przyjaciela.

- Zastanawiałem się gdzie idziesz.

- Można by powiedzieć, że na imprezę.

- Czy to tajemnica?

- Nie. W Gotham, jakieś dwie przecznice dalej odbywają się dni polskie. Chciałem wziąć udział.

- A! To ten twój kraj?

- Tak.

- Chętnie przyjrzę się obcokrajowcom. Czy mógłbyś mi po drodze opowiedzieć nieco o was?

- Oczywiście. Cóż. Mój lud jest bardzo dumny – zaczęli iść wzdłuż ulicy – i już dość stary. Nie znaczy to, że nie szliśmy z duchem czasu. Sam lud jest zgodny tylko w czasie wojny, wtedy się jednoczy i walczy za jedną sprawę. Niestety, kiedy jest pokój, a mamy go już ponad szesnaście lat, rozpoczynają się bratobójcze walki. Są one powodowane przez społeczne ułomki, które ubzdurały sobie, że jedynym, za co warto żyć i umierać są ich kluby sportowe i ich grupy. Nasza policja nie radzi sobie z nimi tak jak ta tutaj. Ogólnie to ludzie postrzegają nas jako ludzi, którzy: są bardzo religijni, dużo piją i jeszcze więcej kradną. Nawet u naszych sąsiadów, Niemców opowiada się kawały w stylu: Jedź do Polski, twój samochód już tam jest. Niestety jest to represja naszych ludzi za to, co Niemcy zrobili nam za wojny światowej. Wydaje mi się, że jedynymi, którzy w religijności, piciu i kradzieżach potrafią nam dorównać, są Rosjanie.

- Bardzo religijni, dużo pijacy i dużo kradnący. Jakoś to się kłóci ze sobą.

- Cóż. Nikt nie mówił, że jesteśmy prości do zrozumienia. A ty Robin? Czy na amerykanów też maja takie określenia? To znaczy w tym stylu?

- Raczej nie.

- Tak... Chyba najgorzej u was z religijnością. Co?

- No chyba.

- Mógłbym cię o coś spytać?

- O co?

- Czemu jesteś na bakier Bogu? Czy cię zranił?

Phantom zadał mu pytanie takim tonem, jakby od razu stwierdzał, że Bóg nie rani ludzi. Ale Robin odpowiedział mimo to:

- Z wieloma rzeczami, które nakazuje kościół się nie zgadzam.

- Z jakimi na przykład?

- Nie mogę teraz nic sensownego wymyślić.

- Może po prostu zagubiłeś się i zszedłeś ze ścieżki wiary?

- No kiedyś byłem wierzący. Ale to było bardzo dawno temu.

- Czemu zboczyłeś z tej ścieżki?

- Czułem się jakby kościół mnie więził. A poza tym, jest inny problem, który już potem sobie uświadomiłem.

- Jaki?

- Biblia mówi, że tylko ludzie otrzymują duszę od Boga. Tylko zwierzęta nie mają duszy. A co mam powiedzieć na ten przykład o Starfire? Nie jest człowiekiem a kosmitką.

- Tu cię boli. Wiesz... Coś ci powiem. Jestem inkwizytorem. Misjonarzem. Moim zadaniem jest nieść wiarę słowem, a mieczem bronić wierzących, którzy są dręczeni. Byłem już na kilku planetach. I wiesz, co ci powiem? Udało mi się tam stworzyć społeczności rzymskokatolickie. Tylko dlatego, że uświadomiliśmy sobie, inkwizytorzy, i ja, i ci, których udało m się nawrócić, że pomiędzy kosmitami, mutantami i ludźmi nie ma różnicy poza wyglądem. To od nas zależy czy ocenić stworzenie jako istotę ludzką czy zwierzęcą. Polega to na rozpoznaniu czy istota będąc nie upośledzoną rozumie znaczenie grzechu. Tak, więc jak widzisz, źle zrozumiałeś przesłanie.

- Naprawdę tak jest?

- Słowo Inkwizytora.  
Phantom wyjął spod płaszcza jakąś białą księgę ze srebrnym krzyżem na okładce. Włożył kilka karteczek na jakichś stronach i podał ją Robinowi.

- Co ja mam z tym zrobić?

- To mała prośba ode mnie. Spróbuj pojąć kościół jako przyjemność, nie wiezienie. To ci pomoże. Zaznaczyłem kilka fragmentów, które będą ci pomocne. Obiecasz, że chociaż spróbujesz?

- Dobrze... Obiecuję.

- Dziękuję. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. O czyż to nie nasza droga Shady?

Spytał Phantom, gdy przechodzili obok jakiejś brązowowłosej dziewczyny patrzącej się na wystawę z biżuterią.

- O! Co wy tu robicie?

- Spacerujemy. A ty, jak widzę podziwiasz niebieskie diamenty?

Spytał Phantom podchodząc bliżej. Popatrzył z nią na wystawę. Robin stanął obok.

- Tak. Są wprost oszałamiające.

- I tak uważam, że masz ładniejsze od nich oczy.

Wypalił nagle Phantom. Robin odskoczył od nich i zasłonił uszy:

- Zabiła go już? Zabiła go już?

Shady zignorowała zachowanie Robina. Walnęła tylko Phantoma w bok.

- Nie podwalaj się.

- To już mówienie prawdy prosto w oczy jest podwalaniem się? W takim razie bardzo chętnie się popodwalam.

- Zaczynasz mnie denerwować!

- Serio? Wtedy wyglądasz o wiele ładniej. Mogę cię po wkurzać?

- Robisz to specjalnie! Podpuszczasz mnie!

- Nie. Jestem po prostu w dobrym humorze. A co do podwalania się, niestety mój obiekt westchnień jest gdzie indziej. Co nie przeszkadza mi cię lubić i być dla ciebie miłym.

- Wiesz, co? Jesteś dziwny.

Shady zaczynało bawić to, co jej mówił. Przeraziła się tego, ale nie okazywała swoich odczuć. Miała po prostu nieco weselszy głos. Na odchodnym uderzyła go jeszcze raz w bok i pożegnała się z obydwoma chłopcami.

- Phantom? Tobie życie nie miłe?

Wrzasnął na niego Robin, gdy dziewczyna znikła już za rogiem.

- Dlaczego? Uważam, że każdej dziewczynie należy się, chociaż jeden komplement dziennie. Ale to moje przekonania.

Popatrzył na diamenty z wystawy tęsknym wzrokiem.

- Dobra... Chodźmy już.

Na miejscu okazało się, że przez ulicę idzie parada z ludźmi ubranymi w stroje, które Robinowi przypominały niektóre satyry i programy krajoznawcze o Rosji. Ale flagi się nie zgadzały, brakowało na nich niebieskiego paska pomiędzy białym i czerwonym. Robinowi spodobały się występy tańców ludowych, gdy parada doszła już do końca. Na miejscu była jakaś ekipa telewizyjna i przeprowadzała wywiady z obecnymi na paradzie. Nagle dostrzegła dwóch bohaterów miasta i przerwała obecny wywiad. Reporterka przyłożyła mikrofon do ust Robina.

- Czy zechcecie udzielić nam wywiadu?

- Jasne.

Odpowiedzieli obydwaj. Reporterka zadała pytanie Robinowi.

- Co sprowadziło pana na nasz festiwal kultury polskiej?

- Przyszedłem tu z kolegą. Bardzo mi się tu podoba.

- A dlaczego pan znalazł się tutaj?

Przyłożyła mikrofon do ust Phantoma.

- No cóż... Powiem to bez ogródek. Pochodzę z Polski i jestem z tego dumny. Chociaż czuję się głęboko związany z USA, nigdy nie przestałem być Polakiem i nigdy nie przepuszczam okazji do jednoczenia się z innymi Polakami.

- Słyszeli państwo sami z ust bohatera Gotham City! Bohater USA jest zarazem bohaterem Polski!

Wyłączyła mikrofon i pokazała kamerzyście, że kończą wywiad.

- Dziękuję wam. A szczególnie panu. Polacy w Gotham City będą zachwyceni tym, że ich bohaterowie pamiętają o takiej mniejszości i, że są jej częścią.

- Nie ma za co.

Robin poczuł tego dnia wielką solidarność, jaka panowała pomiędzy tymi obcokrajowcami. Czuł, że jest to więź tak mocna, jak nie mocniejsza niż w jego drużynie. Również tej nocy, pierwszy raz od wielu lat, stanął przed wrotami kościoła.

Shady usłyszała jakieś szepty w jej pokoju. Gdy wstała i zaświeciła światło, szepty ustały a drzwi trzasnęły. Złapała instynktownie za lampkę i wybiegła do salonu. W środku nikogo nie było. Tylko jakaś paczuszka upadła z szelestem na stół. Podeszła niepewnie i rozglądała się dookoła. Nikogo nie było, nie było śladów włamań, nie było alarmu a jej system był jednym z najlepszych na świecie. Spojrzała na paczkę. Była na niej położona jakaś karteczka zapisana zgrabnym i odręcznym pismem. Wzięła ją do ręki i zaczęła czytać na głos:

- Mam nadzieję, że mój posłaniec cię nie obudził. Zależało mi na dyskrecji, by nie sprawiać ci kłopotów. Chciałem życzyć ci wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, nie pytaj skąd wiedziałem, że są dziś, po prostu wiedziałem. Myślę, że podarek ci się spodoba. W końcu to rzekomo najlepsi przyjaciele dziewczyny. Z poważaniem, Phantom.

Złożyła karteczkę.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? Ty stary pryku? Najlepsi przyjaciele dziewczyny?

Wzięła paczuszkę do rąk i powoli zdarła papier. Był w niego owinięty jakiś pojemnik jak na biżuterię. Otwarła go i zobaczyła coś, co sprawiło, że jej źrenice się rozszerzyły: W pojemniczku była biżuteria, w całości wykonana ze srebra i niebieskich diamentów. Były tam kolczyki, kolia i cztery pierścienie, jak i sześć diamentów, które nie miały żadnej oprawy a były za to świetnie oszlifowane. Widziała je wtedy na wystawie sklepowej. W oszołomieniu przymierzyła kolię. Czuła się w niej idealnie.

- Diamenty są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi dziewczyny? Chyba się nie doceniasz... Stary Pryku...

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie w lustrze.

Jakaś ciemna postać przemierzała jakąś dziwną jaskinię. Jej oczy świeciły na zielono i biły z nich płomienie o tejże barwie. Na sobie miała jakiś strój podobny do strojów muszkieterskich. Antyinkwizytor Shuub Nigourath szukał czegoś w głębi ziemi. Znalazł wreszcie coś, co wyglądało jak maleńki wulkan. Wystarczający, by zmieścił się w nim człowiek. Wypowiedział jakąś mroczną inkantację w języku duchów i wyciągnął dłonie w stronę krateru. Nagle powierzchnia krateru zaczęła pękać, a z niej wyłoniła się jakaś postać. Pół złotego hełmu lśniło od płomieni wydobywających się ze szczeliny. W ciemności błysnęło czerwone, runiczne S umieszczone na czole postaci. Slade popatrzył na tego, który go przyzwał.

- Kto mnie wezwał?

- Twój nowy pan, Slade!

Shuub skoczył do niego i nałożył mu dłoń na znak. Po chwili Slade zaczął krzyczeć. Gdy Shuub odjął po chwili dłoń od jego czoła, Slade przestał krzyczeć. Teraz z runicznego S pozostało niebieskie, również runiczne N.

- Yes sir, My master!

- Indeed.

Odpowiedział mu Shuub, po czym wyprowadził go z podziemi.

CHAPTER IV: "Titanimals Great Return"

Mumbo Jumbo uciekał przed Tytanami. Przed momentem o mało, co nie złapali go podczas napadu na konwój z banku, jednak to go aż tak nie zraziło. Śmiał się, gdy próbowali go złapać. Magik wbiegł w ślepy zaułek i stracił pewność siebie. Tytani go obskoczyli.

- I co teraz?

- Teraz czas na moją specjalność! – Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i wycelował różdżkę w tytanów- Presto Changeo!

Tytani uchylili się przed promieniem, jednak ten zawrócił i uderzył w nich z całej siły. Tytani zamienili się w swoje zwierzęce formy: Starfire w kota, Robin w małpkę, Cyborg w niedźwiedzia o spódniczce baletnicy, Beast Boy w lampę, Raven w królika. Najbardziej zdziwili się ci, którzy pierwszy raz mieli do czynienia z Mumbem. Phantom, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, również zmienił się w królika, Angel w sokoła a Arcanus w Kameleona.

- Znowuuuu?

Wydali z siebie okrzyk młodsi tytani. Mumbo obrócił w palcach różdżkę jak batutę i zaśmiał się głośno:

- Tym razem zastosuję to na większą skalę! Presto Changeo!

Wycelował w ziemię. Nagle całe miasto się zmieniło. Wieżowce miały dziwną, niebieską barwę, Ludzie zaczęli wyglądać jak Mumbo, mieli niebieskie skóry, białe włosy i nosili maski na oczach oraz fraki. Mumbo przeskoczył nad tytanami i zaśmiał się głośniej:

- Złapcie mnie, jeśli potraficie!

I pobiegł wzdłuż ulicy. Gdy tytani znaleźli się na ulicy, Mumbo nie było już widać.

- Świetnie! I co teraz?

Spytał Robin.

- Czy ktoś może mi to wyjaśnić? Czy to był mag Metamorficzny?

Spytał Arcanus przewracając oczami.

- Nie. To podrzędny magik iluzjonista.

Odpowiedziała mu Raven zakładając na siebie łapki.

- Ale ja czuję, że ta magia jest prawdziwa.

Stwierdził Arcanus. BB zamienił się w gramofon. Robin zaczął kręcić korbką.

- No tak. Prawdziwa czy nie, ktoś musi mnie nosić.

- To może zmień się w skuter albo samochód?

- Niezły pomysł, Cyborg.

BB zmienił się w furgonetkę, po czym przyjął postać megafonu.

- Super! Udało się!

- Skoro możesz zmieniać się w maszyny to, czemu nie zmienisz się w jakiegoś robota?

Spytał drwiąco Phantom, próbując pozbyć się wąsików. Angel stanęła obok niego i zachichotała:

- Daj spokój. Fajne masz te wąsiki.

- Nawet tak nie żartuj... Jestem królikiem.

- Tak jak ja!

Zezłościła się Raven, po czym wszyscy wybałuszyli oczy na BB. Zmienił się w zielonego robota o kształtach pierwszego modelu Sigmy.

- Jeszcze lepszy pomysł Phantom!

- No tak... To jak złapiemy Mumbo?

- Już coś się na to poradzi.

Stwierdziła Starfire. Nagle Phantom uniósł się w powietrze i usiadł BB na Ramieniu.

- Pozwolisz?

- Hę? Działa twoja moc?

Spytał Cyborg. Wycelował w skrzynkę pocztową z swojego działka i ze zdziwieniem patrzył jak niebieski promień ją rozrywa. Wszyscy kolejno sprawdzili swoja moc, poza Robinem i Angel. Robinowi pozostały w kaburach bumerangi, a nie, jak poprzednio, banany.

Arcanus popatrzył z zazdrością na Phantoma. Myślał: czemu on zmienił się w królika, jak Raven, a ja, w jakiegoś ohydnego jaszczura?

- A jak znajdziemy Mumbo?

- Coś się da zrobić... Mam dość bycia królikiem.

Stwierdził Phantom i złapał jakiegoś niebieskiego przechodnia.

- Mów! Gdzie jest Mumbo!

- POLICJA! NA POMOC!

Wszyscy popatrzyli jak obok nich pojawia się kilka białych furgonetek. Drzwiczki się otwarły i z wozów wysypały się ogromne rękawiczki.

- Znowu?

Rękawiczki rzuciły się do okładania tytanów pięściami. BB jako jedyny był w stanie jako tako z nimi walczyć. Reszcie też udawało się walczyć, ale z racji niskich wzrostów i swych postaci walczyli o wiele gorzej. Arcanus zrezygnował już zupełnie, gdy z jego pyska wydobył się zielony płomyk i podpalił rękawiczkę. Angel uniosła jedna z rękawiczek wysoko w powietrze i spuściła prosto w tłum rękawiczek. Phantom przeniknął przez kilka tak, żeby się uderzyły nawzajem. Cyborg podbiegł do jednego z furgonów i wywalił rękawiczkę-kierowcę swoim działkiem. Phantom zajął miejsce kierowcy i zawołał do reszty żeby wsiadali do furgonu, a sam odpalił maszynę i spadł na pedał gazu, dokładnie w momencie, w którym tytani wsiedli na pakę. Jechali wyjątkowo dziwnie, zygzakami i czasami robili zwroty o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Cyborg wreszcie nie wytrzymał:

- Co jeździsz jak łajza!

- A spróbuj być królikiem i wciskając gaz kierować samochodem? Przecież ja jestem za niski.

- Zmieńmy się!

Zamienili się miejscami i teraz już jechali spokojnie.

W tym samym czasie do wieży tytanów zbliżał się jakiś człowiek ubrany w czarny płaszcz i kapelusz muszkieterski z czerwonym piórem. Na boku kapelusza jarzył się na czerwono pentagram.

- Debile zostawili wyłączony alarm, gdy poszli w miasto. To będzie aż zbyt proste.

Wszedł do wieży przenikając przez drzwi frontowe. Przeszedł wzdłuż korytarza z fotelami i udał się na górę. Szedł korytarzem aż znalazł stalowe drzwi z napisem: Evidance Room. Przeniknął przez nie i przyjrzał się wszystkiemu dookoła. Wybrał gablotkę, za którą stała jakaś kukiełka w koronie i mundurze prowadzącego paradę.

- No! Puppet King! Duszę żeś komuś ukradł, ale ją straciłeś... Ale ja ją mam... I oddam ci ją pod warunkiem, że będziesz mi służyć.

Wyciągnął w stronę kukiełki rękę i zbił szybę gabloty. Z jego otwartej dłoni wyłonił się jakiś zielony dym, który wpłynął w oczy i nozdrza kukiełki. Kukiełka przewróciła oczami, w których zalśniło na moment niebieskie runiczne N.

- Do usług mistrzu!

- Idziemy stąd. Jeszcze nie czas. Przepowiednia musi się spełnić.

Opuścili wieżę w obłoku czarnego dymu.

Tytani ścigali furgonem uciekającego magika. Ten śmiał się i rzucał im pod koła różne sztuczki, ale Cyborg potrafił dobrze manewrować. Wreszcie Mumbo wbiegł na jakiś budynek i zaczął się okropnie śmiać. Robin zarzucił na budynek swój hak z liną i zaczął się wciągać na górę. Starfire i Raven z trudem wyniosły na górę Cyborga, BB zabrał ze sobą Phantoma i Arcanusa i wbijał ostrza w ścianę budynku a Angel przeleciała nad nimi. Mumbo zaczął od nich uciekać w momencie, gdy ci byli na wierzchu, gdy drogę zagrodziła mu jakaś postać w czarnym, podartym płaszczu. Mumbo dostał w szczękę okutą pięścią i wypuścił różdżkę. Popatrzył już na ziemi z przerażeniem, jak zakapturzona postać łamię różdżkę na kolanie. Magik stracił swoją moc, tak jak wszystkie jego czary. Tytani zamarli już na sam widok czarnego kapturnika.

- Coście tak zdębieli... Zapomnieliście o starym, złym Wraithcie?

Spytał z zachrypniętym głosem. Phantom spojrzał na niego poważnie.

- Czego znowu chcesz?

- Wyrzuciłeś mnie z mojej rezydencji, ale zaklęciem jednorazowego użycia. Teraz już to na mnie nie podziała, a potrzebny sprzęt zdążyłem zabrać. Nie unikniesz przeznaczenia.

- Człowiek nie może poznać przeznaczenia.

- Ale może je kształtować! Zjawy! Atak!

Zza krawędzi budynku wyskoczyły cztery zjawy i rzuciły się na tytanów. Mumbo ze strachu schował się za gzymsem a Tytani ruszyli do walki.

- Jest nas więcej! Pokonamy ich!

Krzyknął Robin, gdy uderzył laską jedną ze zjaw prosto w oczodół.

- Jesteśmy lepsi tępaku! Jakość nie ilość!

Wrzasnął Wraith i uderzył Phantoma w bark. Ten złapał się za ramię i kopnął Wraitha w szczękę. Arcanus nie wiedział czy pomagać Phantomowi czy raczej Cyborgowi, który próbował sobie poradzić z dwiema zjawami. Wraith zacisnął pięści na dłoniach Phantoma i siłowali się tak dłużej.

- Zjawy! Duplikacja!

Wszystkie cztery zjawy pomnożyły się dwukrotnie i teraz każdy tytan miał przeciwników, Cyborg nadal miał dwóch. Raven wyrwała swoją mocą kawałek gzymsu i rzuciła w dwie zjawy, ale te po prostu przeniknęły przez niego. Jedna zjawa chciała ją pochwycić, ale zupełnie jej to nie wyszło. Raven postanowiła spróbować pewnej sztuczki. Skoncentrowała się i nakreśliła w powietrzu srebrny krzyż i krzyknęła:

- _Sankto Mortuis_!

Zjawa zgięła się w pół i została odrzucona jak z procy na drugi koniec miasta. Raven, zachęcona udaną sztuczką, wzleciała wyżej, tak żeby jej wzrok ogarniał całe pole bitwy, i nakreśliła o wiele większy krzyż. Głośne zaklęcie rozproszyło zjawy po różnych krańcach miasta. Wraith zdziwiony odskoczył od Phantoma i popatrzył na otaczających go tytanów. Raven zleciała do nich i stanęła obok Phantoma i Arcanusa.

- Ale jak? Przecież...

Raven zamknęła oczy i nakreśliła sam krzyż. Srebrna barwa wprawiła Wraitha w odrażenie.

- Nauczyłam się paru sztuczek.

- To wam nic nie da! Dzięki temu usprawnię tylko moje zjawy! Dzięki... Wiem już, co zrobić!

Tytani mieli się na niego rzucić, gdy Wraith po prostu rozpłynął się w czarnym dymie.

- Dobra... Mumbo wsadzimy do więzienia i idziemy?

- Jasne...

Odpowiedział Cyborg BB.

Tytani wrócili do normalnego już miasta z Mumbem związanym i gotowym do transportu.

CHAPTER V: "Death and Rebirth"

Phantom szedł powoli za BB. Nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. W tym dniu, wszyscy inni odwiedzili już miejsce, w które szli. Tylko BB szedł ostatni, a Phantom za nim z racji przekazania mu wiadomości i złożenia hołdu jednej z jego poprzedniczek. Ostatnio trochę i tak było za cicho w Wieży, Angel postanowiła, że zniknie na pół roku w podróży.

BB był przygnębiony. Dziś jest już druga rocznica. Dwa lata od jej śmierci. Nikt nie przeżywał nigdy tego tak jak on. Phantom wyczuwał jego smutek nawet na odległość. Przy smutku Phantoma, za straconym pierwszym życiem, jego smutek był nawet ogromniejszy. Phantom chciał mu jakoś ulżyć. BB był jedynym z grupy, z którym rzadko rozmawiał i prawie w ogóle nie zauważał. Szli tak powoli na coraz niższe poziomy. Obaj nieśli kwiaty. BB miał kwiaty związane zieloną wstążką, a Phantom białą.

- Beast Boy...

- Tak?

- Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, jak mało się znamy. Chciałbym to kiedyś naprawić.

- To miło z twojej strony.

- Zauważyłem też, że mamy jedną wspólną cechę.

- Jaką?

- Obu nam śmierć odebrała szczęście.

- To znaczy?

- No cóż... Tobie śmierć odebrała ukochaną... Ja w zasadzie też straciłem swoją w ten sposób. Teraz prowadzę nowe życie, i chociaż tęsknię, jakoś niestety mniej. To już jest między nami różnica. Powiem ci jedno.

- Co takiego?

- Terra nie mogła sobie wyśnić lepszego ukochanego niż ty.

- Phantom...

BB przytulił się nagle do niego.

- Przepraszam... Nie powinienem tego wspominać.

BB puścił z oczu kilka łez.

- Nie... Po prostu... To mnie wzruszyło... Naprawdę tak myślisz?

- BB... Ja to po prostu wiem. Spotkałem kiedyś jej ducha... Poprosiła mnie żebym cię pozdrowił, więc czekałem na taką chwilę.

- Pozdrawia mnie?

- Tak. I dalej o tobie pamięta.

- Nie zawiodę jej.

- Jestem pewien.

Odczekali chwilę.

- BB? Nie mam nic przeciwko męskiej przyjaźni i współczuciu, ale zabrudzisz mi płaszcz od Raven...

- Przepraszam.

- Nic nie szkodzi. Tylko staram się o niego dbać jak o siebie.

BB nieco się rozweselił.

- Już wiem, dlaczego „niestety mniej" tęsknisz... To przez Raven, co? Lubisz ją?

BB spodziewał się, że Phantom zareaguje jak każdy normalny chłopak i zaprzeczy, ale Phantom tylko nieco się zarumienił.

- Tak... Tylko jej tego nie mów, proszę... Zezłościłaby się, a Arcanus też byłby niepocieszony. Dobrze?

- Dobra! To będzie taki nasz mały sekret.

Doszli na miejsce i podeszli do tego, co zostało z Terry. Posąg dalej miał na sobie jej zbroję, zamienioną w kamień jak ona. Phantom złożył kwiaty obok sześciu innych: z granatową, czerwoną, fioletową, czerwoną, niebieską i czarną wstążką. To samo zrobił BB. Phantom popatrzył się na pomnik, a zaraz potem na BB... Widział też coś, czego BB zobaczyć nie mógł. Obok niego stała Terra, a raczej jej duch. Blond włosy opadały jej na ramiona, a gdy widziała jego twarz, płakała. BB robił to samo patrząc na posąg. Phantoma złapało za serce. Sam położył w tym miejscu dłoń, jakby go zabolało. Spojrzał na kwiaty i na tablicę pamiątkową. Napis głosił: Terra, Młody Tytan, Najlepszy przyjaciel. Poczuł, że jeszcze trochę a łzy napłyną mu do oczu. Odsunął się i zrobił zawziętą minę. Przeżegnał się i złożył ręce przed sobą. Następnie rozwarł dłonie i zaczął wypowiadać jakieś słowa. BB i duch Terry popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Ja, Phantom, wysłannik Boży, wielki inkwizytor Iscariote, wzywam najpotężniejszą moc, moc życia, w prośbie o pomoc! Ta istota przede mną została obdarowana śmiercią! Ja, cofnąć to zamierzam. Jeżeli Bóg i Święci się na to nie zgadzają, niech mnie ukarzą udziałem brzemienia tej istoty! Sanktus Spiritui cordis salutis semper in Hora. Amen1!

Z jego rąk wystrzelił biały płomień, którzy ogarnął pomnik. BB patrzył na to z otwartymi ustami. Po chwili płomień się wypalił, a na postumencie stała Terra. Nie miała już kamiennej powłoki, była z krwi i kości. Nie mogła na początku uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyła. BB miał to samo. Terra zeszła z piedestału i popatrzyła na Beast Boya nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Po prostu objęła go i czule pocałowała.

_- _Wszystkiego najlepszego... To mój prezent dla was, zakochanych.

Terra i BB popatrzyli jak odchodzi.

- BB? Nie obrazisz się, jeżeli naprawdę bardzo mu podziękuję?

- Nie. Należy mu się.

- Phantom!

Odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał jak była już przy nim. Był bardzo smutny. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i zbliżyła nieco twarz.

- Wiem, że to nie będzie dla ciebie tym, czym mogłaby być Raven, ale to na wypadek gdyby nigdy ci się nie udało. Znaj moją wdzięczność.

Zbliżyła swoje usta do jego i pocałowała go. Nie odwzajemniał pocałunku, nie objął jej i trzymał ręce wzdłuż ciała. Beast Boy obserwował to dokładnie. Właśnie ta jego postawa pozwoliła mu trwać w przekonaniu, że pragnie ich szczęścia. Terra odjęła swoje usta od jego ust i przytuliła go jeszcze raz.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jaka jestem wdzięczna...

- Widzę. Ale to Beast Boya powinnaś tak całować. Ja jestem tylko prostym człowiekiem. To zaklęcie było jednorazowe, miało służyć jako broń ostateczna na nieumarłe istoty. Żyjcie i bądźcie szczęśliwi. Mam tylko jedną prośbę do ciebie Terra... Weź to, i poczytaj czasami. Może cię to zainspiruje i staniesz się jeszcze lepszym człowiekiem.

Podał jej biblię w czarnej okładce ze srebrnym krzyżem. Przyjęła ją i przytuliła do siebie. Obok stanął BB i wyciągnął nieśmiało rękę do Phantoma.

- Dzięki.

- Nie ma, za co. Po prostu nie chciałem byście cierpieli.

Odwrócił się do nich plecami i odszedł powoli.

- Zazdroszczę wam sytuacji. Wszystkiego najlepszego.

- Phantom?

- Słucham?

- Powiedz wszystkim w wieży, że Terra wróciła.

- Dlaczego sami im tego nie powiecie?

- Chcemy jeszcze trochę powspominać. Mamy tyle do obgadania a nie chcemy czekać.

- Dobrze. Dla was wszystko. Tylko nie mówcie im, że to moja sprawka. Mogliby zadawać mnóstwo niepotrzebnych pytań.

Odpowiedział Terrze. Ta potaknęła i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz. Odszedł od nich. Nie byli w stanie zobaczyć łez w jego oczach.

Tytani przyjęli wiadomość, początkowo ze zdziwieniem, później z niedowierzeniem, ale w końcu uwierzyli, gdy BB i Terra stanęli późnym wieczorem w drzwiach. Arcanusowi udało się wcześniej dowiedzieć, kim Terra była. Przywitał ją w stylu ludzi z tego świata: podaniem ręki. Ostatnio często stosował ten sposób na przywitanie. Phantom siedział całą noc cicho. Nie poszedł na imprezę z okazji odrodzenia się Terry, zupełnie jak Raven. Arcanus spał już wtedy w swoim pokoju. Raven podeszła późną nocą do drzemiącego Phantoma.

- To twoja sprawka?

- Powiedzieli ci?

- Domyślam się. Kto ma na tyle dużo kontaktów z duchami by zrozumieć jednego i przywrócić go do życia?

- No tak. Mam nadzieję, że reszta się nie domyśla.

- Myślę, że nie. Nie mówiłam im nic.

- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

- Po prostu rozumiem, kiedy chce się coś ukryć. Ty powinieneś mnie najbardziej pod tym względem znać.

- Prawda...

- Chciałam spytać... Jakie to uczucie? Nikt dotąd nie był w stanie tak uszczęśliwić Beast Boya.

- Nie wiem. To zaklęcie które wypowiedziałem, było zaklęciem nadania życia. Użycie go ma trzy efekty: Stworzenie ożywieńca, nowej istoty, lub pokonania nieumarłego. Nauczono mnie go w Instytucie Iscariote, bym miał jakąś ochronę ostateczną przed nieumarłymi. Niestety użyte by ożywić, traci swą wielokrotność i można go użyć wtedy tylko raz. Później nie wychodzi. Tak, więc poświęciłem moje bezpieczeństwo na rzecz uczucia dwóch ludzi. Mimo wszystko myślę, że postąpiłem słusznie.

- Masz niezwykły talent do poświęcania wszystkiego, co masz. Moim zdaniem to głupie.

- Cóż... Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem mądry.

CHAPTER VI: "Death Knocking on the door"

Cała ósemka siedziała w salonie. BB flirtował z Terrą; od jej powrotu ciągle nie mogli się sobą nacieszyć, co z kolei zaczynało denerwować Raven i Phantoma. Oboje mieli już trochę dość tego ich migdalenia się. Jakby tego było mało, czasami wpadała Shady i robiła niezłe zadymy kłócąc się albo z Raven, albo z Terrą, nie wspominając już o kłótniach, z Robinem, który to po prostu przyprawiał ją o ból żołądka. Jedynym plusem, jaki w jej wizytach widział Phantom to, to, że przestała już być do niego opryskliwa. Nawet przyjaźnie się do niego odzywała, czym wprowadzała w osłupienie resztę tytanów. Ostatnio była dla niego wyjątkowo miła z powodu prezentu i z ego powodu, że udało mu się zorganizować ponowne spotkanie z tym duchem, z którym się skumplowała w jego posiadłości. Tym razem dała się namówić na pasjonującą i niebezpieczną grę w szachy2. Raven czytała jak zwykle książkę, tym razem była to już nieco zapomniana przez nią księga legend Detheroca. Arcanus medytował przed oknem, a Robin i Cyborg grali w grę komputerową.

Phantom miał nie lada wyzwanie: Shady ledwie znała zasady ruchu figur, ale jej zdolności umysłowe pozwalały jej przewidzieć jego następny ruch. Phantom najwyraźniej zaczynał z nią przegrywać. W momencie, gdy Shady miała położyć królową w miejscu króla Phantoma, zadzwonił alarm a pokój wypełnił się czerwonym światłem.

- Tytani! Kłopoty!

Cała ósemka znalazła się w centrum. Na razie tylko obserwowali z ukrycia, co się dzieję. Shady, jako że była specjalistką od obserwacji, prowadziła podgląd z pozycji ziemi, ukryta za samochodem osobowym. Obok niej siedzieli Arcanus i BB. Na dachu przed sklepem z elektroniką siedzieli Robin i Cyborg, a na sąsiednim Raven i Phantom. Terra była ukryta wraz z Starfire za innym samochodem. Nagle coś zagrzmiało i ścianę frontową sklepu z elektroniką wywaliło przed siebie. Z dymu wyłonił się jakiś dziwny stwór. Wyglądał jak wielki robot złożony z przypadkowych części, a którego rdzeń świecił się na biało i miał jako centrum czerwoną płytę główną. Overload był wielki i zły.

- Tytani! Wio!

Rozkazał Robin. Overload najwyraźniej to usłyszał i zaczął ostrzał wszystkiego, co się poruszyło. Raven i Phantom rzucili się do ataku, ale Overload powstrzymał ich machnięciem potężnego ramienia. Arcanus podbiegł do niego i wykrzyknął słowa zaklęcia:

- Nagnij Mara!

Skumulowany piorun uderzył w metalową pierś Overloada. Ten zaczął się głośno śmiać i urósł do wzrostu trzynastu metrów. Uderzył stalową pięścią w podłoże i spowodował falę uderzeniową, która ogłuszyła Arcanusa i rzuciła go w Shady.

- Ale ciężki!

Krzyknęła próbując go z siebie zrzucić. Overload wybił z lewego ramienia jakieś działko o bolcach. Na każdym bolcu zaczęły się kumulować wiązki o innych kolorach: Zielonym, niebieskim i czerwonym. Wiązki zaczęły krążyć a kule energii ciągle rosły. Raven wylądowała przed leżącymi przyjaciółmi i rozpostarła swoje pole siłowe. Phantom popatrzył na nią i w chwilę potem na działo. Dostrzegł nagle czerwonego skorpiona namalowanego na burcie działa. Rzucił się do leżących przyjaciół z krzykiem:

- Uciekajcie! To tech...

Nie zdążył. Wiązki wystrzeliły, ale pocisk zatrzymał się na nim z ogromnym błyskiem. Cała pozostała siódemka patrzyła na niego i nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Phantom czuł jak piecze go całe ciało, jak ślepnie i traci oddech. Przestawał czuć ciało od stóp do pasa. Strefa bez czułości się rozszerzała, a on czuł w jeszcze sprawnych częściach ciała niewyobrażalny ból. Czuł jak go przeszywa, do momentu, w którym strefa bez czucia ogarnęła głowę. Wtedy przestał cokolwiek czuć i myśleć. Przestał egzystować na tym świecie.

Cyborg pierwszy otrząsnął się z osłupienia i z łzą w jedynym żywym oku rzucił się do najbliższego hydrantu i odkręcił jego wieczko i wygiął metal tak, by strumień padł na Overloada. TO samo zrobili z innymi hydrantami Terra, BB i Robin. Shady nie wiedziała, co zrobić a Arcanus był ciągle nieprzytomny. Raven czuła straszny gniew. Jej przyjaciel umarł w jej obronie. Wycelowała dłonie w Overloada i dosłownie obdarła go z kawałków metalu. Została tylko płyta główna i wątłe ciało elektryczne. Podeszła do tej marnej istoty i zaczęła siec jej elektryczne ciało sierpem uformowanym z jej aury. Overload krzyczał jakby go coś bolało i błagał o litość. Wszyscy gapie dookoła patrzyli ze spuszczonymi głowami na chodnik. Raven pozbawiła Overload ciała i podeszła do płyty głównej. Podniosła ją i już miała ją złamać, gdy jej rękę przytrzymała Starfire.

- Raven... To nie będzie dla niego kara a litość.

- Masz rację...

Do dziewczyn podszedł Robin i wyrwał kartę z rąk Raven.

- Gadaj ty mały padalcu! Skąd miałeś technologię Armii Skorpoiona?

Overload wykrzywił nieco układy. Widać było że się boi.

- Ukradłem...!

- Łżesz!

Robin rzucił kartę na ziemię i uderzył w nią pięścią, jednak nie na tyle mocno by ja zniszczyć.

- Mówię prawdę!

- Co to za broń?

- Nie wiem! Kradłem, co się dało!

- Teraz się już tak łatwo nie wydostaniesz z więzienia. I jeszcze cię potorturujemy!

Odkopnął kartę w kierunku BB. Ten z miną szaleńca wyjął Game Boya i wcisnął płytkę główną Overloada zaraz obok kartridża. Overload zawył z bólu i krzyczał, że nie chce już świata Mario Bros. Tytani popatrzyli na miejsce, w którym zginął ich przyjaciel. Shady ukryła twarz i odeszła od nich. Terra wtuliła się w BB, Starfire została przytulona przez Robina. Arcanus ledwo dowiedział się o tym, że Phantom zginął. Raven najwyraźniej też była smutna, ale nie płakała. On też nie chciał płakać. Nie potrafił płakać nad losem człowieka i czuł się z tym źle. Położył Raven rękę na ramieniu w opiekuńczym geście. Nawet nie protestowała. Wszyscy byli przygnębieni i chcieli pozostać w milczeniu. Cyborg jeszcze na odchodnym spojrzał na kupę gruzów, które zostały z poprzedniego ciała Overloada. Opluł je i ruszył z tytanami do Samochodu. Raven i Arcanus chcieli wrócić na nogach. Już to wiedzieli. Phantom nigdy więcej nie pojawi się by im pomóc, nigdy nie przestraszy BB i Cyborga wchodząc przez ścianę do łazienki, nigdy już nie pocieszy Starfire w trudnej chwili. Nigdy nie doradzi Robinowi, co jest dobre moralnie a co prawnie. Nigdy już nie zezłości Arcanusa i nigdy nie powie już komplementu Raven. Wszystko było skończone. Najtrudniej miał z nich wszystkich Robin. Musiał przekazać straszną wiadomość Angel i zaprosić ją na pogrzeb. Ten obowiązek napawał go bólem zarówno przed jak i po rozmowie z Angel.

Ciemna postać w stroju czarnego muszkietera stanęła na kupie gruzów. Ulica była opustoszała, chociaż niedawno toczyła się tutaj walka. Shuub podszedł do kupki złomu i przypatrzył się logu skorpiona. Uśmiechnął się przy tym szeroko. Po jego bokach stali Slade i Puppet King. Podeszli do miejsca wypalonego na środku nie zdemolowanej ulicy. Shuub wziął na palec odrobinę prochu i zaciągnął się jego wonią.

- Teraz, przepowiednia może się rozpocząć! Już wkrótce... Mój plan się ziści.

Zaczął się śmiać wniebogłosy a za nim jego dwa sługi.

THE END

KONIEC

FIN

1 Święty Duch niech teraz mnie wesprze

2 Wiadomo... Jak się zaśpi nad szachami to można sobie o nie oczy powybijać 


	9. Chapter VIII: Funeral of a hero

EPILOG

CHAPTER I : "Funeral of a Hero"

Ciemność rozrywa błysk pioruna w oddali. Pod miejskim cmentarzem widać jakiś tłum. Znowu błysk: Ekipa telewizyjna jest powstrzymywana, tak jak gapie przez jakichś dwóch wysokich kapturników z strzelbami. Na końcach strzelb błysnęły złowieszcze bagnety. Kolejny błysk: Jakaś skruszona grupka dwunastu osób, w tym dwóch kapturników, zostaje przepuszczona przez bramę. Błysk: reporterka próbuje powiedzieć coś do kamery, krzyczy:

- Jacyś nieznani osobnicy nie wpuszczają na pogrzeb ludności. Przypominają inkwizytorów...

Przerywa jej błysk. Na cmentarz zostaje wpuszczony łysy jegomość o dużym garniturze i czerwonych goglach na oczach. Z kołnierza i rękawów bucha mu zimny dym. Błysk: Kapturnicy zamykają za sobą bramę i kreślą na betonie linię. W oddali toczy się osobisty dramat wielu osób. Symboliczna trumna jest niesiona przez czterech grabarzy... Wszyscy wiedzą, że w trumnie nie ma ciała. Na miejscu stoi dwudziestu kapturników, dokładnie takich jak ci z bramy. Niektórzy tylko mieli różniące się krzyże na kapturach, dokładnie pomiędzy okrągłymi otworami na oczy. Nikt nie zauważył jak za pobliskim grobowcem jakiejś rodziny ukrywa się brązowowłosa dziewczyna o czarnym stroju. Ukrywa łzy przed ludźmi, ale cierpi tak jak oni. Tylko trzynaście osób w zbiorowisku przy trumnie i miejscu pogrzebu było ubrane inaczej niż otaczający ich inkwizytorzy. Grabarze postawili trumnę nad dołem, na specjalnych rurkach, po czym odeszli nieco dalej, by czekać aż ich wezwą ponownie. Trójka osób wystąpiła przed siebie: Dziewczyna w czarnym płaszczu ze złotymi brzegami, Chłopak w garniturze i masce na oczach, i Inkwizytor z opuszczonym kapturem, a za to przewieszoną przez szyję fioletową stułą. Miał już siwe włosy i czarne jak węgielki oczy. Arcybiskup położył flagę Watykanu na jednej trzeciej trumny. Robin położył na środku trumny flagę Stanów Zjednoczonych, a Raven położyła flagę w dwa pasy: biały i czerwony. Wrócili do szeregu i spuścili głowy. Arcybiskup stanął na podium umieszczonym przed trumną i rozpoczął przemówienie:

- Moi drodzy. Zebraliśmy się tutaj wszyscy by pożegnać naszego przyjaciela. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że świętej pamięci Phantom, lub jak zwaliśmy go wśród Nas Bonifacy, był najwybitniejszym moim uczniem. Dzięki jego osobie w naszej instytucji zaszły wielkie zmiany, które polepszyły nasz światopogląd. Był najmłodszym z nas, a zginął jak najdzielniejszy z nas, w imię przyjaźni. – Po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy – Pan odwołał go wcześniej do życia u swego boku, jednak była to nagroda a nie kara. Jeżeli ktoś ma jeszcze słowa pożegnalne dla naszego przyjaciela, niech powie je teraz.

Spojrzał po zebranych. Inkwizytorzy z instytutu Iscariote uderzyli kolbami strzelb o ziemię. Do podium podszedł jegomość w czerwonych goglach.

- Chciałbym nadmienić, że nie jestem wierzący jak większość tu zgromadzona. Do całkiem niedawna byłem kryminalistą. I chociaż nie byłem wierzący, wiara w ludzi tego chłopca potrafiła skruszyć moje zamarznięte serce. Podarował mi nową nadzieję i przekonał w dobro ludzkie. To było naprawdę dziwne uczucie. Ja , Wiktor Freeze, zostałem poruszony do głębi przez zwykłe w gruncie rzeczy dziecko. Tylko jego wiara w ludzi pozwoliła mi się zresocjalizować i nawrócić na ścieżkę dobra. I z tego choćby powodu zostanie w mojej pamięci na wieki. Dziękuję.

Zszedł z podium i wrócił do rzędu. Na podium wyszła Tsuujiro. Trochę jej pomogli przy wchodzeniu, ale zajęła miejsce. Miała na sobie białą suknię w stylu japońskim, okrywającą całe jej ciało od szyi w dół. Jej ślepe oczy zdawały się ogarniać wszystkich.

- Nie znałam go za dobrze, lecz pomimo moich ślepych oczu, widziałam jego poczynania. Zawsze był wierny swym ideałom i nigdy nie zawiódł żadnego z nas. Jego wytrwałość i siła woli wprawiała mnie w podziw i...

Kontynuowała dalej. Jednak Raven mało to obchodziło. Czuła się źle. Ogarniał ją potworny smutek, jednak nie uroniła ani łzy. Tsuujiro skończyła przemowę i jakoś zeszła do reszty. Na podium wchodzili kolejno: StarMen w ciemnej skórzanej kurtce, Starfire w czarnym i obcisłym stroju z Tamaranu, na głowie miała srebrny diadem z zielonymi kryształami, BB w czarnym garniturze i Terra w czarnym żakiecie i spódnicy do kolan. Następnie na podium wyszedł Cyborg, a po nim Robin.

- Phantom był zawsze tym, w którym podziwiałem spokój. Poza sporadycznymi przypadkami, nie widziałem by dawał się ponosić emocjom. Zawsze był słowny i uczynny. Jego poświęcenie dla grupy było widać już od pierwszego spotkania z nami. Był naprawdę silnym człowiekiem. Jego wiara potrafiła zdziałać cuda. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest chyba nawrócenie mnie z powrotem na ścieżkę wiary. Był też gorącym patriotą. Nigdy nie przegapił okazji by świętować święto narodowe, nasze lub jego. Kilka razy nawet udało mi siego przyłapać z małymi chorągiewkami swojego kraju w dniu trzeciego maja i innych. Jego poświecenie na zawsze pozostanie w mojej pamięci i nic tego nie wymaże. Dziękuję.

Zszedł a jego miejsce zajął Cyborg, a potem Arcanus.

- Chciałbym nadmienić, że nie pochodzę z tego świata i nie wiem, co zazwyczaj mówi się u was w czasie takich wydarzeń. Wiem natomiast, że Phantom, mimo iż nie zgadzaliśmy się w wielu kwestiach, chciał być mi dobrym kolegą. Teraz żałuję, że tak często się kłóciliśmy. Koniec końców, on poświęcił dla mnie życie. Ten czyn pozostanie na zawsze w mojej pamięci. Dziękuję.

Po nim na podium wchodzili, Duplicate (ubrana jak Terra), Fala (na jej widok kilku inkwizytorów ścisnęło mocniej karabiny a kilku innych warknęło cicho pod nosem) w wyjątkowo długiej, czarnej sukni z odkrytymi ramionami, i w czarnych rękawiczkach sięgających ponad łokcie i Crystal w czarnym żakiecie, którego guziki zrobione były z maleńkich kryształów. Wreszcie nadszedł czas na Raven. Wyszła nieco niepewnie na podium i spojrzała na ludzi. Inkwizytorzy najwyraźniej widzieli w niej coś złego, więc zdjęła kaptur. To nie pomogło, ale starała się nie peszyć i zaczęła przemowę.

- Nie potrafię znaleźć słów pożegnalnych dla Phantoma, strata przyjaciela jest naprawdę ciężka. Postanowiłam, że jeden z cytatów z jego ulubionych książek najlepiej odda jego obecne miejsce w naszych sercach: Sors salutis et virtuis mihi nunc contraria, est afectus et defectus semper in angaria; hac in hora ine mora cordis pulsum tangite, quod per sortem sternit fortem mecum omnes plangite.1

Zeszła z podium ze skruszoną miną. Wszyscy spuścili głowy, gdy na podium znów wyszedł Arcybiskup.

- Niestety Nasz przyjaciel opuścił nas wszystkich. To ostatnie przemówienie bardzo mnie wzruszyło. Módlmy się o jego szczęśliwe życie pozagrobowe i oddajmy mu hołd minutą ciszy.

Jeden z inkwizytorów dał znak do grabarzy. Ci podeszli do wszystkich i zapatrzyli się na jeszcze jedną dziewczynę. Ta nie miała przemówienia, a wyglądała na najbardziej cierpiącą. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy wydobywające się spod złotego hełmu. Miała na sobie długą białą togę i złote rękawice. Na stawach skrzydeł miała przyczepione coś w rodzaju złotych naramienników wysadzanych dwoma dużymi rubinami. Angel cierpiała chyba najbardziej z wszystkich zgromadzonych. Grabarze spuścili trumnę do ziemi i zaczęli ją zakopywać. W tym samym czasie wszyscy Inkwizytorzy dzierżący karabiny stuknęli nimi o ziemię i wznieśli w górę. Po chwili parami krzyżowali je pod katem dziewięćdziesięciu stopni. Po pięciu minutach wszyscy się rozeszli. Inkwizytorzy gdzieś się rozproszyli, trzynastu tytanów ruszyło do swojej wieży a Freeze ruszył w stronę miasta. Raven i Arcanus pozostali jeszcze pół minuty przy grobie, patrząc z niedowierzeniem jak trumna zostaje zakopana. Raven spuściła wzrok, gdy grabarze przykryli trumnę ostatnią łopatą ziemi, i zaczęli ją uklepywać. Rano będzie tu przepiękny nagrobek z białego marmuru. Teraz jednak musi wrócić do wieży, i żyć ze świadomością, że ktoś, kto życie miłował nad wszystko i zawsze próbował jej udowodnić, że życie jest największym darem, poświęcił swoje drugie życie dla niej. Ten fakt sprawiał, że nie mogła nic z sobą zrobić poza zamknięciem się w sobie. Arcanus otoczył ją przyjacielskim ramieniem i zaprowadził do wozu. Na tę okazję Cyborg przygotował specjalną doczepę, która wydłużyła jego bolid do długości limuzyny. Z przodu założone były dwie czarne chorągiewki.

Cała trzynastka (Shady przyszła do wieży, by nie organizować jednoosobowej stypy) i razem z resztą wspominała Phantoma jak najlepiej, pijąc sok i śmiejąc się z zabawnych momentów z jego udziałem w ich życiu. Raven tylko siedziała ponura w kącie i próbowała się odciąć od ich wspomnień. Angel również wśród nich nie było; odkąd wrócili do wieży siedziała w swoim pokoju. Shady wzniosła swój kieliszek.

- Phantom był świetny. Chyba nikt tak nie rozumie dziewczyny jak on. Ostatnio podarował mi na urodziny zestaw świetnej biżuterii.

Wszyscy stuknęli i pociągnęli po łyku. Teraz kieliszek wzniósł Robin:

- Pamiętam jak jeszcze zaczynała się nasza znajomość, potrafił mnie zadziwić piciem z puszki bez dotykania puszki. Trzeba było widzieć jak on to robił. Stawiał otwartą puszkę a napój po prostu wędrował do jego ust. Raz to nawet klepnąłem go koleżeńsko na pochwałę popisu, i oddał wszystko nosem. Miał wtedy taką świetną minę, że hej. I nawet się nie złościł.

Arcanus tylko słuchał. Śmiał się z różnych anegdot jak reszta, jednak on nie miał żadnych zabawnych związanych z jego osobą. Odkąd się poznali, nigdy nie żartowali. Zawsze byli poważni lub się kłócili. Przypomniał sobie nagle jedną wizję z przepowiedni, którą kiedyś pokazały mu duchy przodków kosmicznego narodu jasnowidzów. Przypomniał sobie, że widział tam siebie i Raven, stojących nad grobem Phantoma. Pomyślał, że to właśnie ta przepowiednia się spełniła i, że został już sam, by za poleceniem duchów, strzec Raven. Myśl ta go tak pochłonęła, że nie zwracał już uwagi na to, co mówił StarMen i reszta. Spojrzał za Raven. Ta jakby wzdrygnęła się na śmiech Starfire i skulona wyszła z pokoju. Arcanus pobiegł za nią.

- Raven...

- Nie chcę niczyjej pomocy. Chcę być sama.

- Ale ja...

- CHCĘ BYĆ SAMA! ODWAL SIĘ! TAK TRUDNO TO ZROZUMIEĆ!

Wydobyła z siebie głośny krzyk, który jednak nie przebił się przez ściany korytarza i śmiechy dochodzące z pokoju wspólnego. Arcanus poczuł się głęboko urażony tym tonem i słowami wypowiedzianymi jej ustami. Po chwili się opanowała.

- Przepraszam. Chciałeś dobrze. Po prostu... Muszę sobie wszystko poukładać. I muszę to zrobić sama.

- Rozumiem. Jakbyś chciała porozmawiać, to chętnie cię wysłucham.

- Nie martw się... Rozmowa to ostatnie, czego chcę. Zwłaszcza teraz. Jakby się ktoś pytał, powiedz, że poszłam powspominać.

Znikła mu z oczu. Wrócił nieco skruszony do pokoju wspólnego.

- „ Raven... Co się z tobą dzieje? Nic jak dotąd tak cię nie ruszyło..."

Raven szła przez miasto. Było opustoszałe z powodu deszczu. Spojrzała na wystawę jubilera. Wydało jej się, że zobaczyła w odbiciu Uciekającego z drzwi Mad Moda. Był znów młody. Wtedy oberwał pięścią okutą w białą zbroję w szczękę a jego laska została złamana mu na głowie. Wtedy wrócił do starczej postaci. Tytani, którzy wybiegli ze sklepu wiwatowali na ten widok. Zamknęła oczy, a gdy je otworzyła, obraz znikł.

- To już nie wróci. Znikło bezpowrotnie.

Spuściła nieco wzrok i poszła dalej. Weszła do parku. Nie zauważyła ze na drzewie pojawiła się jakaś czarna postać w płaszczu. Na plecach lśnił na czerwono wyrysowany pentagram. Spojrzała na drzewo nieopodal. Zobaczyła Phantoma i ją samą, siedziała pod drzewem a on stał obok. Wtedy jeszcze nie współpracowali na stałe z Arcanusem. Nagle BB rzucił lewo piłką i ta leciała prosto w twarz Raven. Zasłoniła się rękami, jednak Phantom zatrzymał ją wskazując na nią palcami. Po chwili pstryknął i BB oberwał piłką w głowę. Raven znów zamknęła oczy i po chwili znów widziała bez tego. Ruszyła dalej.

Weszła na duży skwer. Przed nią wznosił się ratusz, osłonięty zewsząd szarymi wieżowcami. Teraz widziała w miejscu wieżowców wysokie, białe budynki, zamiast ratusza okazały pałac z czerwoną gwiazdą i z Logiem ZSRR na niej. Na budynkach zwisały czerwone flagi z czarnymi skorpionami. Na skwerze zaroiło się od ludzi, którzy słuchali przemówienia młodego Alexiej Czernieva. Wtedy przed nim wyłonił się Phantom i wyrwał mu mikrofon z ręki. Zamknęła oczy. Obrazy znikły.

- Czemu ja to ciągle widuję?

Weszła na skwer przed sklepem elektronicznym. Ciągle przy wejściu kręcili się policjanci. Spojrzała w miejsce gdzie znajdowały się ogromne odciski stóp. Zobaczyła przed oczami Overloada unicestwiającego Phantoma. Położyła dłonie na oczach, ale nie udało jej się uronić ani jednej łzy.

- Człowiek, przyjaciel, potrafił oddać za ciebie życie... A ty? Nie potrafisz się nawet rozpłakać?

Mówiła do siebie załamanym głosem. Akurat zaczęło padać. Założyła na głowę kaptur i opatuliła się nim. Złote kanty ładnie lśniły, gdy odbijały się od niej gęste krople deszczu. Skierowała się dalej.

Czarna postać zagrodziła jej drogę na ulicy głównej. Miała na sobie czarny płaszcz i zbroję. Oczy jarzyły się na czerwono w ciemności.

- Wraith? Czyli Phantom żyj...?

Nie dokończyła. Oczy zmieniły kolor na zielony i zaczęły wyzierać ogniem. Zobaczyła, jak z jej czoła wyłania się jeszcze jedna para oczu, nieco mniejszych i po chwili znika.

- Ktoś ty!

- TO TY! Nareszcie to wiem! Zapamiętaj moje słowa: Stracisz kogoś ważnego, a zyskach wroga poważnego! Ale nie teraz.

Usłyszała szepty jak wtedy, w Necropolis Town. Rozejrzała się, ale nie zobaczyła nikogo. Gdy spojrzała na wysoką postać, już jej nie było.

- Kto to był?

Popatrzyła pod siebie. Na płycie chodnika widniał jakiś napis w języku duchów. Nie mogła go odczytać, ale dotknęła go palcami. Był gorący, jednak nie parzył. W momencie dotknięcia zdała sobie sprawę, że jednak go rozumie. Odczytała go sobie:

- Wystrzegaj się Mrocznego Lorda. Podpisy tu złożyli ci, co Szepczącymi zwiesz ich.

Nie zrozumiała tego. Pomyślała, ze to duchy z Necropolis Town przyszły ją męczyć w obliczu katastrofy, jakiej po części była niedawno przyczyną. Prychnęła na szepty i odeszła z tego miejsca.

Raven szła korytarzem prowadzącym do pokoi i pomieszczenia wspólnego. Było już późno, tak więc śmiechy Tytanów zamieniły się już w spokojne chrapanie. Ten dźwięk wiercił jej dziurę w głowie i przyprawiały ją o zawroty. Wreszcie znalazła się przy białych drzwiach. Obok stanęła jakaś postać w czerwonym płaszczu.

- Masz zamiar tam wejść?

Spytał cicho Arcanus. Raven potaknęła tylko i otworzyła drzwi. Nagle przed twarzą śmignęło jej jakieś ostrze. Był to miecz o czarnej klindze i fioletowym rdzeniu. Trzymała go jakaś zbroja. Raven od razu rozpoznała w niej jeden ze stroi Phantoma. Arcanus przybrał pozycję do ataku, jednak Raven nie przestraszyła się ostrza. Spojrzała na nie z pogardą, a potem na zbroję. Ta przybliżyła swój hełm do jej twarzy, tak jakby się przyglądała. Po chwili stanęła na baczność i wróciła na swoje miejsce.

- Co to było?

- Nie wiem. Phantom miał wiele zwyczajów i zdolności, które mnie dziwiły.

Powiedziała cicho i popatrzyła na zbroję.

- To jest jego mundur polowy. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedział.

Podeszła do biurka stojącego pod ścianą i zapaliła światło. Arcanus przyjrzał się miękkiemu fotelowi obok i pólkom z książkami, płytami i odtwarzaczem.

- Te wasze urządzenia nigdy nie przestaną mnie zadziwiać. Jaki chory umysł to wymyślił?

- Nie wiem. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Za to, TO jest ciekawe.

Wzięła do ręki książkę z tytułem i treścią zapisaną w języku duchów. Arcanus spojrzał na runy i nie wiedział, co mogły oznaczać.

- Chyba nie poczytamy za bardzo.

- Ja rozumiem, co tu jest zapisane...

- Tak? To, co to jest?

- To jego pamiętnik, albo raczej dziennik.

- Dziennik? To ciekawe.

- Mimo, że umarł troszkę prywatności mu zostawmy. Zamknij drzwi na zamek.

Arcanus wykonał polecenie i podszedł do Raven. Ta otworzyła książkę na jakiejś stronie i zaczęła czytać na głos:

- Wpis czterdziesty drugi.

Nagle wystrój nieco się zmienił. Kolory świateł były nieco inne. Raven przestała czytać i z przerażeniem popatrzyła jak z powietrza pojawia się półprzeźroczysty Phantom. Ten podszedł do radiomagnetofonu i włożył jakiś CD. Włączył odtwarzanie i podszedł do zbroi, tej, która próbowała ich na początku zatrzymać. Zdjął jej naramiennik i zaczął go polerować. Nagle ich uszom doszedł jego głos, ale nie mówiony jego ustami, a jakby wydobywający się zewsząd:

- Dzisiaj rozpocząłem moje dywagacje na temat sensu bycia. Czyż w moim przypadku sens życia nie powinien zostać zatracony? – W tle szły słowa: „all i want is to be more like me, and be less like you! And i know! You were the same as me with someone dissapointed in you… I become so Numb". – Czym był mój sens życia przed przystąpieniem do tyranów? Prawdopodobnie nie był niczym... Chciałem tylko przeżyć. Ale czymże jest życie bez jego sensu? Gdy pierwszy raz spotkałem tytanów, coś jakbym poczuł. Wiedziałem już, że mam jakiś sens, ale nie wiedziałem dokładnie, jaki.

Phantom odwiesił naramiennik i zdjął z manekinu hełm. Ten również zaczął polerować. Głos mówił w miarę jak Raven odczytywała w myślach zapis na kartce.

- Wpis czterdziesty dziewiąty.

Powiedziała głośno. Phantom zmienił pozycję. Był uśmiechnięty, i nieco umazany na twarzy i zbroi farbą. Płaszcz leżał na fotelu, ładnie złożony. Chłopak stał przed sztalugą obok półek z książkami i malował coś pędzlem. Raven i Arcanus podeszli do niego i spojrzeli mu przez ramię. Na obrazie widniała twarz Raven, doskonale oddana.

- Niedawno zdałem sobie sprawę, że moje poprzednie życie było tylko przygotowaniem do obecnego. Moja śmierć miała wymiar długotrwały. W tym wypadku śmierć nie była ani nagrodą, ani karą od Boga, lecz szansą na przysłużenie się światu. Zastanawiające natomiast było to, że jako wysłannik Boży, mimo, że nawet nie duchowny, wciąż czułem, że nie to jest moim sensem życia. W końcu zdałem sobie sprawę, że moim sensem życia była...

Raven przerwała a obraz zniknął. Odwróciła się plecami.

- Arcanus... Proszę cię... Odejdź... Wyjdź stąd i zostaw mnie samą. Dobrze?

- Jak sobie życzysz.

Powiedział smutno, jednak ze zdziwieniem na to, co mu kazała. W końcu nic strasznego nie wyczytała. Wyszedł i zamknął za sobą delikatnie drzwi. Odszedł na kilka kroków i ku swemu zdziwieniu usłyszał stłumiony płacz Raven. Nie zastanawiał się nad nim długo, przez ostatnich kilka dni wszyscy płakali.

Raven siedziała na obrotowym krześle, klatką piersiową i ramionami rozłożona na biurku. Wtulała twarz w ręce i płakała. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, ale płakała. Uroniła pierwsze łzy dla jakiegoś człowieka. Łkała cicho, by nikt jej nie usłyszał, i próbowała powstrzymać płacz, ale bezsilnie. Obok niej leżał dziennik otwarty na stronie, którą przed chwilą czytała. Ostatnia linijka zmieniła swój kształt a litery stały się łacińskie. Napis głosił: „...zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że moim sensem życia była ochrona Raven."

Tej nocy nie wróciła do pokoju. Zasnęła zapłakana na fotelu obok biurka.

Raven szła przez miasto ubrana w swój czarny płaszcz. Kaptur miała opuszczony, mimo iż od wczoraj padał deszcz. Na ulicach nie było ludzi. Przechodziła obok jakiegoś kościoła i usłyszała jakieś znajome głosy. Weszła powoli do środka i zobaczyła coś dziwnego. Na środku kościoła klęczał Robin, ubrany w swój garnitur. Modlił się po cichu, ale mimo to usłyszała, że ma załamany głos. Ale to nie jego głos słyszała przed kościołem. Popatrzyła na boki. Dość ją zdziwił fakt, że nieopodal klęczała w ławce skrzydlata dziewczyna. Nie miała na głowie hełmu, mimo że teraz już była w swoim mundurze. Raven usłyszała jej ciche słowa:

- Nie wiem, jak powinno się z tobą rozmawiać, gdyż nigdy nie wyznawałam twojej wiary. Jednak, jeżeli wiara ta jest prawdziwa, i mój Phantom naprawdę jest teraz pod twoją opieką, proszę spraw by czuł się jak najlepiej...

Raven nie chciała już dłużej tego słuchać; czuła, że zaraz znów może ją wziąć płacz. Spojrzała jeszcze na witraż, ukazujący starą postać otaczającą ludzi ramionami. Spojrzała jeszcze chwilę na Angel, potem znów na witraż i potaknęła z myślą, że pragnie tego samego, co dziewczyna. Wyszła z kościoła i skierowała się w stronę wieży. Po drodze zatrzymał się przy niej biały bolid z niebieską konfiguracją elektroniki. Z okna wyjrzał Cyborg.

- Wracasz do wieży Raven? Może cię podwieźć?

- Dobrze.

Siadła na fotelu pasażera i zapięła się pasami. Cyborg zagadał do niej chwilę po ruszeniu:

- Raven... Widzę, że bardzo to przeżywasz, my też to przeżywamy, ale nie wolno się załamywać. Już trzeci dzień chodzisz skruszona, do nikogo się nie odzywasz, na nikogo się nie wściekasz. Wszyscy się o ciebie martwimy.

- Powinniście się raczej martwić o kogoś innego.

- O Phantoma? Popatrz. Wierzący nie jestem, ale myślę, że naprawdę jest teraz w lepszym świecie. Czy ty nie potrafisz w to uwierzyć?

- Człowiek oddał za mnie życie. Czytałam jego pamiętnik. On uważał, że jego celem życia jest chronienie mnie.

- To znaczy?

- Nie rozumiesz? Człowiek dobrowolnie oddał za mnie życie. W zasadzie to JA mu je odebrałam. I jak ja mam żyć z tą świadomością? Dlatego do nikogo się nie odzywam. Nie jestem warta rozmowy z ludźmi.

- Nie możesz tak mówić. Zupełnie się załamiesz.

- Ja już jestem załamana.

- NO! I teraz brzmisz jak dawniej. Myślę, że potrzebujesz po prostu trochę czasu żeby sobie wszystko poukładać...

W oddali leżał z karabinem snajperskim jakiś człowiek w czarnym mundurze. Jego broń była przystosowana do właśnie takich akcji. Celownik mógł namierzyć cel z odległości trzech kilometrów a on był ledwo w połowie tego dystansu. Broń miała dwa razy większy zasięg, była energetyczna. Przybliżył odległość w lunecie i namierzył głowę dziewczyny. Jechała samochodem, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało. Już nie takie robił rzeczy. Wycelował dokładnie w kamień czakry na czole i starał się wziąć poprawki na wiatr. Gdy miał nacisnąć spust, usłyszał głośny strzał i coś wyrwało mu broń z ręki. Nad nim stał ktoś inny, w mundurze podobnym do niego, jednak z przyczepioną do ciała czarną zbroją. W ręku miał pistolet, jeszcze dymiło mu z lufy; przed momentem wytrącił mu broń z ręki.

- RASPUTIN!

Krzyknął.

- No, no, no... Czyż to nie Thanathos? Od kiedy to przyjmujesz zlecenia od kryminalistów? Jak mu było? Slade? A! Deathstroke. Nie bój się. Dowództwo chce cię żywego. A już zwłaszcza Stillwell i Ambrozja.

Thanathos zacisnął mocniej pięści.

- Przyjmuje takie zlecenia, od kiedy się okazało, że ci źli lepiej płacą.

- Wstydź się! Nie masz za grosz dumy wojownika. Ci ludzie na domiar złego przeżywają żałobę po przyjacielu, a ty jeszcze chcesz ich dobić drugą żałobą? Gdybym nie miał dokładnych rozkazów, zabiłbym cię na miejscu.

- Stul się Rasputin!

- Właśnie...

Usłyszeli jeszcze jeden głos. Zza skały wyszedł inny powiernik, tym razem w fioletowo- czarnym mundurze z czerwonymi szlifami dowódcy grupy.

- Iluminatos? Nie mów, że ciebie też kupił Deathstroke?

- Kupił, kupił.

- To dobrze się składa. Nie mam dokładniejszych informacji względem ciebie... Powiedz dobranoc, Iluminatos.

Wyjął pistolet z kabury, jednak w tym momencie przed nimi wyłoniła się jakaś czarna postać w stroju Antyinkwizytora. Jej płonące oczy wpatrywały się w Rasputina z zawziętością.

- Powinniście się nauczyć jak się o siebie dba, chłopcy.

- Co to za sztuczki?

Teraz głos Rasputina był już modulowany przez hełm. Wycelował przeciwnikowi w głowę i nacisnął spust. Shuubowi wyrwało dziurę na wylot w miejscu lewego oka. Nagle dziura się zasklepiła a z czarnego ciała wyłoniło się zielone oko.

- HA HA HA! Iluminatos, Thanathos... Przywitajcie swego nowego pana.

Położył im ręce na głowach i po chwili litery K na czołach zmieniły się w runiczne N a pomarańczowe szybki hełmów przybrały kolor zielony. Obaj podeszli do Rasputina i zaczęli go okładać kopniakami. Nic mu nie dało strzelenie każdemu w głowę, hełmy były przystosowane do odpierania kul ze zwykłych pistoletów. Rasputin był bity, kopany, i krzyczał z bólu, jednak nie błagał o litość. Chciał wcisnąć guzik na pasku, jednak pasek oderwał się od jego ciała i przelewitował do ręki Nigouratha.

- Nie, nie, nie, Rasputinie. Nie wysadzisz mi się tu. Potrzebuję cię... Powiesz swoim przywódcom i organizacji, że wkrótce będą moi. To ma być ostrzeżenie. Chodźcie, chłopcy...

Cała trójka znikła w zielonym dymie, zostawiając ledwo dyszącego Rasputina na ziemi.

CHAPTER II: "Life and Death borderline"

Szedł przez jakąś pustynię. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak się tu znalazł. Wiedział, że umarł, ale jak? Miał w głowie mętlik. W oddali, na horyzoncie widział jakieś złote miasto. Z drugiej strony widział jakieś inne miasto, pogrążone w mroku. Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie. Chciało mu się pić.

- Ta pustynia jest taka czysta... To musi być czyściec. Tamto dziwne miasto to piekło, a to złote do niebo. Skoro jestem w czyśćcu, to mogę już iść tylko do nieba.

Powiedział do siebie zachrypniętym głosem. Ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę złotego miasta. Wędrował bardzo długo, aż spadł z wydmy. Zatrzymał się przy jakimś kolczastym pnączu.

- W tym musi być woda... Bo skąd roślina na pustyni?

Czuł się jakby wariował. Mówił sam do siebie. Rozerwał pnącze na pół i chciał się napić wyciskając z niego wodę. Niestety, pnącze okazało się zupełnie wyschnięte. Załamany, padł na piasek, twarzą do góry i zamknął oczy. Mimo tego, słońce wdzierało się przez powieki i zamiast widzieć ubłaganej ciemności, widział czerwone plamy. Leżał tak jednak i oddychał szybko. Jego biały strój doskonale odbijał światło, tak więc w ciało nie było mu aż tak gorąco. Jednocześnie mówił do siebie po cichu:

- Czuję ból... Gorąc... Czyli jednak żyję... Coraz bardziej wracają mi odczucia zwykłych ludzi. A może to sprawdzian? Mam wytrwać na tej pustyni czterdzieści dni i nocy, jak Chrystus? Nie... Nie jestem godzien takiej próby. Więc czemu?

Leżał tak aż do zapadnięcia nocy. W nocy ruszył w stronę złotego miasta. Ciągle się zataczał; taki był zmęczony. Miewał majaki, że widzi Ją. Ale to nie była ona, tylko plamy, które co jakiś czas migały przed oczyma. Wreszcie nastał dzień, a on postanowił iść dalej. Mimo białego stroju, gorąc doskwierał mu coraz bardziej. Przewrócił się po sześciu godzinach i zemdlał.

Poczuł chłód na twarzy. Zeszłym razem taki chłód poczuł wraz z nastaniem wczesnego wieczora. Czuł też czyjeś palce z tyłu głowy, i dłoń w okolicy klatki piersiowej, w miejscu, w którym nie zakrywała go zbroja. Otworzył po chwili oczy, bardzo powoli; to ze zmęczenia – tłumaczył sobie. Słyszał kobiecy głos:

- Obudź się...

Otworzył oczy i poczekał aż widoczność dostroi się do odpowiedniej ostrości. Ujrzał kobietę, o niemalże granatowych włosach, niebieskich oczach, bladej cerze i kamieniu czakry na czole. Miała na głowę nasunięty kaptur, którego barwy nie potrafił określić przez kolor nieba i zmęczenie oczu.

- R... Ra... Raven?

Nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie tego imienia. Udało mu się dopiero za trzecim razem.

- Nie... Jestem... Nazywam się Arella...

- B... ba... bardz...

- Nie mów tyle... Jesteś jeszcze słaby. Napij się.

Podała mu mały bukłaczek z wodą, i pomogła mu się napić. Na początku zakrztusił się, ale udało mu się później pociągnąć kilka łyków. Dopiero po chwili znów otworzył oczy i odezwał się:

- B... Bardzo przy... Przypominasz mi moją... Znajomą... Nazywa się Raven. Jesteście takie... po... podobne...

- Jesteś jeszcze zmęczony. Mówisz, że znasz Raven?

Miała chłodny, cichy głos, jednak słyszał w nim odrobinę troski, troski, jaką w głosie mają matki.

- Ty też ją znasz?

- Raven to moja córka.

Phantoma zatkało.

- Ja... Ja... nie wiedziałem... Za... Zachowałem się... bez na... należytego sza... szacunku...

- Nie martw się o to. Czyli znasz Raven?

- Ta.. Tak...

- A znasz może jakiegoś maga? Takiego, który włada wszelką magią?

Phantom analizował chwilę, o kogo może jej chodzić. ARCANUS!

- Tak... Znam...

- Czyli jesteś TYM z przepowiedni.

- Kim?

- Na razie to nie ważne... Opowiem ci później.

- Jak... Jak mnie pani znalazła?

- Coś we śnie... Kazało mi tu przybyć. I to chyba dobrze się stało.

- Naprawdę dobrze... O Boże... Poznałem mamę Raven... Nie mogłem sobie... Wymarzyć większego zaszczytu...

Arella odwróciła od niego wzrok na słowo „mamę". Słowo to mocno w nią uderzyło.

- Spotkanie mnie nie jest na pewno zaszczytem. Wierz mi.

- Dla mnie jest zaszczyt... em

Ostatnie sylaby przeciągnął i zemdlał. Obudził się dopiero później... Nieco majaczył, jednak po chwili się z tego otrząsnął. Był słaby i czuł, że ktoś go prowadzi a prawe ramie ma na kimś założone. Spojrzał w tę stronę. Arella prowadziła go powoli po pustyni. Widać było, ze jest jej ciężko. Miasto było już jakieś cztery mile od nich.

- Źle się czuję.

Wyszeptał. Wydawało mu się, że gdy szepta, to nie bełkoce jak wczoraj w nocy.

- Niedobrze ci? Czy coś cię boli? A może jesteś głodny?

Spytała beznamiętnie, jednak z dość wyraźną troską. Phantom pokiwał przeczącą głową.

- Pozwalam się nieść kobiecie. A to ja powinienem raczej nieść kobietę. Czuję się taki okrutny.

- Nie mów już tak. Jesteś słaby i bełkoczesz. Prowadziłam cię całą noc, to poprowadzę cię, chociaż pół dnia. Nie jesteś aż taki ciężki.

Arella czuła się strasznie dziwnie słysząc jego, tak szczere słowa. Szli tak jeszcze rzeczone pół dnia, po czym ukryli się pod jakąś skałą. O dziwo, przeszli bardzo duży kawałek drogi, co najmniej połowę. Skała dawała cień i pozwalała chwilę odpocząć. Arella posadziła Phantoma pod ścianką, a sama powiedziała, że za chwilę wróci. Rzeczywiście, po chwili wróciła, niosąc dość sporą ilość wyschniętych konarów. Phantom czuł się ciągle słaby, ale powoli odzyskiwał władze umysłowe, w tym umiejętność poprawnego wysławiania się.

- Mogła pani powiedzieć, że potrzeba nazbierać drewna. Wyręczyłbym panią.

- Wydaje mi się, że się zgrywasz... Nie byłeś w stanie utrzymać się na nogach.

- I tak bym to zrobił. Taki już jestem.

- Naprawdę miła z ciebie osoba. Nie wiem, czy to typowe w twoim wieku.

- Równie dobrze mogę należeć do ginącego gatunku tych porządnych.

Gorąc wciąż mu doskwierał i nie mógł jeszcze do końca zebrać myśli. Miał szczęście, że mógł przeprowadzać podstawowe procesy myślowe: pamięć była sprawna, i wiedział, z kim rozmawia. Nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, że kobieta, która być może uratowała go od śmierci, jest matką Raven. Ale to podobieństwo, ten stój... Pozwalały mu potwierdzić to, co usłyszał. Wreszcie poczuł lekką ulgę. Arella siedziała naprzeciwko niego.

- Bardzo mi miło panią poznać. Phantom.

Podał jej dłoń. Popatrzyła na nią zrazu niechętnie, ale po chwili nieco się rozchmurzyła i uścisnęła mu ją.

- Arella. Mi też jest miło.

Jej głos pozostawał niewzruszony. Phantoma zastanawiało, dlaczego jego dłoń wywołała w niej taką reakcję. Przecież go już dotykała, więc co?

- Raven nigdy mi o pani nie opowiadała...

- Nie dziwię się jej. Ma do tego prawo.

- Czy... Czy między wami są jakieś... Niesnaski?

- Tak jakby. Ale to chyba nie dlatego nie chce mówić o mnie.

- Mówiła pani o jakiejś przepowiedni.

- Tak. Ale opowiem ci ją dopiero na miejscu. Pomożemy ci wrócić na swój świat.

- Czyli, czyli że nie jestem na Ziemi?

- Nie... Jesteś w Azarath.

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos – pomyślał Phantom. Starał się zrozumieć te słowa, móc rozszyfrować je za pomocą swej zdolności językowej, ale najwidoczniej były to nazwy własne. Położył rękę na czole.

- Już wiem... Ta wiązka... Pewnie Czerniev znów wykombinował jakieś urządzenie do przeniesienia nas.

- Czerniev? Technomag ludźmi dla ich korzyści kierujący, swojej nie pragnący.

- Zna go pani?

- Tylko z przepowiedni. Trochę z tej, która dotyczy ciebie, trochę z innych.

- On jest technomagiem? Myślałem, że zwykłym wynalazcą.

- U nas nazywamy technomagami WSZYSTKICH, którzy korzystają lub tworzą technologię. Ten człowiek nie ma w sobie nic z magii.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. Boże miłościwy... Czemu ja się nie chciałem uczyć zaklęcia portalu? No cóż... Jestem zdany na pani pomoc.

- Niestety... Nie masz wyboru... Noc zapada.

Spojrzała na horyzont. Rzeczywiście. Żadnego słońca widać już nie było. Phantom powoli zaczął czuć przenikliwy chłód. Arella jakby go nie odczuwała, ale ułożyła drzewo na stosiku i podpaliła używając jakiegoś prymitywnego urządzenia.

- Czemu pani mi tak pomaga?

- To również część przepowiedni. Na Azarath miał się zjawić jeden z strażników życia. Odpowiedziałeś mi, że znasz maga, więc wnioskuję, że ty jesteś psionikiem.

- Tak...

- Strażnik życia, który sam je już stracił, władający umysłem jak bronią, wielki mag, którego żywiołem jest ogień, a władać potrafi wszystkimi innymi. Jeden z nich, zjawi się w świecie wróżbitów, gdzie pozna swój przyszły los. To o was dwóch.

- To wszystko było w przepowiedni?

- Tak.

- Do czego jestem taki potrzebny, że postanowiła pani mnie odnaleźć na pustyni?

- Dowiesz się na miejscu. Nie chcę uprzedzać faktów.

Phantom umilkł nieco. Zmorzył go sen. Nie wiedział, że w śnie, Arella przykryła go czule jego płaszczem i położyła dłoń na czole.

- To naprawdę ty... Przepowiednia się sprawdza.

Zabrała dłoń i stanęła poza skałą. Patrzyła na odległe miasto – cel ich podróży.

Phantom miał zły sen. Uciekał przed kimś, ale nie czuł się do końca sobą. Miał czarny strój, podobny do swojego, jednak płaszcz miał podarty a od spodu miał czerwoną podszewkę. Czuł, że jego towarzysze go opuścili, chociaż nie wiedział, jacy to towarzysze. Wiedział natomiast, że coś ich przestraszyło. Słyszał jakiś śmiech. Jakaś mała postać wyciągnęła do niego swoje dłonie i pozwoliła, by z jej palców wystrzeliły srebrne sznurki. Phantom został związany. Za nim stanęła jakaś postać, która założyła mu ręce na kark i przyduszała go, jednak nie na tyle by go zabić. W ciemności błysnęły cztery zielone obiekty. Para oczu i dwie pary jakichś trójkątów. Nad tymi trójkątami widać było świecące, runiczne N. Postać po środku była niewidoczna w ciemności, za wyjątkiem zielonych oczu i dwóch czerwonych pentagramów poniżej głowy. Postać wyciągnęła jakieś łapska w kierunku Phantoma i zacisnęła je mu na twarzy. Phantom wrzasnął i obudził się.

Był zlany potem. Obok siedziała Arella. Patrzyła na niego, nieco zaniepokojona.

- Coś ci się stało?

- Nie... Miałem zły sen.

- Twoje źrenice... Zmieniły kolor.

- Co takiego?

- Miałeś białe... Teraz masz zielone.

- Powinny być białe.

Odpiął od płaszcza swoją broszkę i przetarł ją o materiał. W lśniącej powierzchni zobaczył swoje oczy. Źrenice miały zielony, fluorescencyjny kolor.

- Nie wiem, co to jest. Powinny być białe...

- Szczerze mówiąc, to teraz wyglądają ładniej.

- Dziękuję... To pewnie efekt uboczny tutejszej atmosfery, albo ten konar, który próbowałem zjeść na pustyni to spowodowały.

Uspokoił się, ale czuł, że jego sen nie był tylko snem. Ale kim on mógł w tym śnie być. Bał się spać, bo te obrazy mogłyby się powtórzyć. Mimowolnie jednak zasnął po kilkunastu minutach. Sen się nie powtórzył.

CHAPTER III: "Victim of Fortune"

Phantom ocknął się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Leżał na miękkim łóżku zaścielonym granatową kołdrą. Pod głową miał puszystą poduszkę. Zorientował się, że jest tylko w butach i kolczudze. Pierwsze, co zrobił, to sięgnął w okolice szyi. Odetchnął z ulgą; krzyżyk dalej był na miejscu. Był w pełni wypoczęty, jednak nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Wydawało mu się, że spędził tu kilka dni, ale nie czuł głodu. Popatrzył dookoła. Pokój był okrągły, podobnie jak łóżko. Okna były zasłonięte granatowymi firankami, nie przepuszczały ani wiązki światła. Obok łóżka stał dość duży stolik, na którym leżała ułożona jego zbroja i płaszcz. Zbroja lśniła w mdłym świetle niebieskiej świecy. Drzwi po jego prawej otwarły się cicho i do pokoju weszła kobieta w białym płaszczu. Podeszła do jego łóżka i zdjęła kaptur.

- Pani Arello... Co się ze mną działo?

- Przyszliśmy tu dwa dni temu. Cały ten czas byłeś nieprzytomny. Nasi lekarze stwierdzili, że twój system immunologiczny poradzi sobie z klimatem i zalecili tylko karmienie dożylne. W tym czasie oczyściłam twój strój. Poza kolczugą i butami.

Phantom zarumienił się. Zrozumiał, że dla tej kobiety to nie było by zabawne rozbierać nastolatka.

- Bardzo dziękuję. Moja zbroja nigdy tak nie lśniła.

Wziął do ręki broszkę i przyjrzał się swoim oczom. Dalej miały zieloną barwę. Arella spojrzała na znaczek na broszce.

- Ten znak... Często występował w zapisie tamtej przepowiedni.

- To mój herb rodowy. Dwie szpady skrzyżowane pod krzyżem.

Arella wzięła do ręki jego płaszcz.

- Ten materiał. Jest w dotyku znajomy, i ma znajomy zapach.

- Nie dziwię się. Dostałem ten płaszcz od pani córki. Najlepszy prezent, jaki w życiu dostałem... Poza drugim życiem.

Arella nieco się zmieszała.

- Od Raven... Czy... Czy ma się dobrze?

- Tak. Zanim się tu znalazłem to powodziło się jej nienajgorzej.

- Sposób, w jaki mówiłeś o tym płaszczu... W jaki mówiłeś o Raven. Czy... Czy ty...

Nie mogła się wysłowić.

- Słucham? Śmiało... Proszę mówić.

- Czy jesteście ze sobą blisko?

Phantoma nieco wmurowało.

- Jest pani jej matką, więc będę w zupełności szczery. Kocham Raven, od pierwszego mojego spotkania z nią. Niestety nie wiedzie mi się za dobrze. Bardzo trudno jest do niej dotrzeć. Wie pani... Dylemat jeżozwierza.

- Ona się boi.

- Boi?

- Tak... Boi się chłopców i mężczyzn. Z wiekiem coraz mniej, jednak z całą pewnością ciągle ma ten lęk.

- Czy... Czy ktoś jej coś kiedyś zrobił?

- Jej? Nie...

- Więc...

- Jesteś telepatą... Prawda?

Usiadła obok niego na łóżku.

- Tak.

Wzięła jego dłoń, i położyła ją na swoim czole.

-, Więc spróbuj odnaleźć powód jej lęku we mnie.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Zajrzyj w me wspomnienia. Dowiesz się wszystkiego.

- Dobrze... Ale niechętnie czytam czyjeś wspomnienia.

Zamknął oczy i wszedł w jej umysł.

Phantom stał w miejscu, które swoim wyglądem przypominało to, co widział kilka razy w umyśle Raven. Stanął przy jakimś dziwnym stole zrobionym z kamienia. Był okrągły i miał cztery uchwyty wyposażone w okowy. Wzdrygnął się na swoje skojarzenie. Wszystko dookoła miało jakby wyblakle kolory, jak to zwykle we wspomnieniach, które oglądał. Nagle zobaczył jak na półkę skalną wychodzi około czterdziestu ludzi w czarnych kapturach, z pentagramami wyrysowanymi krwią na płaszczach i na czołach. Ich rękawy zdobiły czerwone, runiczne litery S. Stanęli dookoła kamiennego łoża i złożyli ręce jak do modlitwy. Po chwili Phantom usłyszał jakieś kobiece krzyki. Obok niego zjawiła się Arella, bez wyblakłych kolorów.

- Przyszłam, żeby przypilnować, abyś zobaczył całe wspomnienie związane z tą chwilą. Możesz jednak tylko słuchać, jeżeli chcesz.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Zrozumiesz za chwilę.

Powiedziała smutno i popatrzyła w kierunku wzniesienia, którym wchodziło się na półkę skalną. Jakiś dwóch ludzi w kapturach takich jak reszta, prowadziło jakąś kobietę. Była bardzo młoda, miała może szesnaście lat. Wyrywała się i miotała. Na sobie miała czarny płaszcz i czarne buty do kolan, nic więcej poza bielizną, która wyglądała jakby zrobiono ją z czarnej skóry.

- Byłam młoda, i dałam się zwieść jakiemuś kultowi satanistycznemu. Obiecywali mi życie wieczne i wieczną przyjemność. Taką musiałam zapłacić cenę za moją szczeniacką głupotę i bezmyślność.

Kobietę dowleczono do łoża rytualnego i przykuto za ręce i nogi. Phantom wzdrygnął się znowu. Dwóch akolitów, którzy ją przykuli, stanęło po środku czegoś, co miało przypominać początek schodów, jednak tych nie było, jakby się odłamały. Na półkę skalną wyszedł jeszcze jeden akolita, stary, bez kaptura na głowie. Jego oczy świeciły na czerwono a twarz szpeciły tatuaże, z których większość to były napisy wzywające szatana lub po prostu pentagramy. Starszy akolita stanął pomiędzy tymi dwoma, i wystawił do nich przeguby dłoni. Ci wyjęli długie, zakręcone na ostrzach sztylety i nacięli mu nadgarstki. Akolita nawet nie syknął z bólu. Arella przywiązana do stołu rytualnego wierzgała się i krzyczała wniebogłosy. Akolita nakreślił swoją krwią pentagram i rozłożył ręce jak na znak krzyża. W tym momencie podeszło do niego jeszcze dwóch Akolitów, tym razem z włóczniami, i przebili jego boki. Wątłe ciało staruszka wyprężyło się z bólu, jednak nie wydało z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Akolici wbili włócznie w ziemię, tak by ciało zwisało w powietrzu. Phantom poczuł złość, i że mu niedobrze. Arella z stołu krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej na widok tego, co zrobili starszemu akolicie.

- Pentagram z krwi sługi, ukrzyżowanie na tymże pentagramie. Nie... Oni chyba...

- Tak... Przyzywają demona. Trigona.

Phantom nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje przed jego oczyma. Nagle Pentagram zaczął lśnić jaskrawym światłem i z jego ramion wystrzeliły płomienie. Płomienie zakręciły koło i zeszły z półki skalnej, formując schody z ognia prowadzące w dół. Phantom podszedł bliżej, i zobaczył tego, którego miał w najbliższym czasie śmiertelnie znienawidzić. Z czeluści piekieł wyłaniał się demon o czerwonej skórze, białych włosach i czterech żółtych oczach. Był ubrany w przepaskę i czerwone buty jak od zbroi. Na rękach miał potężne rękawice a u boku przypięty płomienisty miecz. Był wielkości człowieka, jednak Phantom nawet w czyichś wspomnieniach wyczuwał, że ten potwór może się zmieniać. Uczono go by walczył z takimi stworzeniami. Ten nazywał się w rzeczywistości Skathzeurel

Trigon wyszedł na samą górę i wbił miecz w ciało ukrzyżowanego sługi. Zamienił się w płomień i ogarnął ciało martwego akolity. Po chwili ciało zsunęło się z włóczni i przybrało potężniejszą postać. Akolita nie był już pokryty bliznami i tatuażami, był młodym, na oko dwudziesto paru letnim mężczyzną o rysach twarzy amanta. Jego oczy płonęły płomienistym blaskiem, a skóra połyskiwała niebezpiecznie na czerwono. Trigon zrzucił z siebie szaty i wskoczył na stół rytualny. Kobieta wrzasnęła jeszcze mocniej i wzdrygnęła się. Jej plecy się wyprostowały a głowa odchyliła się do tyłu. Wydała z siebie okropny dźwięk. Phantomowi wydało się, że był to wymieszany z odgłosem przyjemności, krzyk bólu i strachu. Phantom padł na kolana tyłem do sceny i zasłonił uszy. Zamknął oczy i nie chciał nic widzieć ani słyszeć. Jednak, gdy już wkroczy się w czyjeś wspomnienia, nie da się ich zatrzymać. Arella, która ukazywała mu te wspomnienia podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na lewym barku. Popatrzył na nią ze łzami w oczach.

- Płaczesz? Z jakiego powodu?

- Z żalu... Dla pani, i dla Raven.

Zatkało ją.

- Nikt obcy dotąd nie czuł dla mnie żalu. Niestety. Musisz popatrzeć, co się teraz stanie.

Podniosła go i pokazała mu dziwną scenę. Pentagram z krwi sługi znikł, a w jego miejscu zabłysło coś, co przypominało gwiazdę Dawida, jednak miało więcej ramion. Z gwiazdy, ku zdziwieniu demona, zaczęli wyłaniać się jacyś ludzie w białych strojach, i ludzie w granatowych płaszczach z kapturami. Ludzie ubrani na biało mieli w rękach strzelby z długimi bagnetami, a przez szyję przewieszone srebrne krzyże. Na głowach mieli szpiczaste kaptury z okrągłymi otworami na oczy i krzyżykami namalowanymi między nimi. Pod płaszczami mieli wymalowane na czarnych szatach białe krzyże. Inkwizytorów było około sześciu, kapturników jakieś dwa razy tyle. Kapturnicy rzucili się na akolitów a Inkwizytorzy wycelowali jak jeden mąż w demona. Usłyszał ich zawołanie wypowiadane jednocześnie przez wszystkich sześciu:

- Gdy nadejdzie nasza pora, wrzucimy trzydzieści srebrników do świątyni! Weźmiemy sznur i wieszając się skończymy z żywotem własnym! Żeby potem jak jeden mąż razem spaść w

piekła otchłań. Utworzymy w szyku kwadratu formację, i ruszymy przed siebie chcąc do walki stanąć z piekła diabelstwem w liczbie sztuk trzy miliony, sześćset pięć tysięcy dwadzieścia sześć!

- Instytut Iscariote...

Przerwała mu salwa z karabinów. Ludzkie ciało demona zostało przeszyte wieloma strzałami na wylot i pozbawiło go resztek krwi, które wylały się na leżącą na łożu, wycieńczona Arellę. Inkwizytorzy zdjęli bagnety i rzucili się na demona. Ciało zostało spopielone na biały proch, jednak z niego powstał Trigon, który zaczął się powiększać. Gdy ochrzczone ostrza inkwizytorów wbiły się w jego ciało, demon zawył z bólu, ale nie przestał się powiększać. Kapturnicy zepchnęli kolejno akolitów w przepaść i rzucili się do stołu rytualnego. Zdjęli z niego Arellę.

- Zabijcie mnie... Nie chcę żyć...

Mamrotała ledwie żywa kobieta. Kapturnicy złapali ją mocniej i wciągnęli w portal. Jeden z kapturników pozostał na miejscu.

- Zamykajcie portal! Nie powstrzymamy go!

Krzyknął jeden z inkwizytorów.

- Ale co z wami.

- Zginiemy za wiarę! Zamykajcie ten portal!

Kapturnik wszedł w portal a ten zamknął się po chwili. Phantoma i Arellę ogarnęła ciemność.

- Niestety twoi obecni towarzysze broni i ludzie z Azarath przybyli za późno. Efektem tamtego gwałtu była Raven. Ludzie z Azarath odwiedli mnie od myśli samobójczych. Pomogli mi pokochać dziecko, które miałam urodzić. Raven żyła tu ze mną do dziesiątego roku życia. Później, zgodnie z przepowiednią, wróciła na moją rodzinną planetę – Ziemię. Przez ten czas, Raven doskonale wiedziała, skąd się wzięła. Miałam wrażenie, że rozumiała to już od urodzenia. Nauczyliśmy ją jak kontrolować moc, która przypadła jej jako scheda po ojcu. Nigdy jednak nie powiedziałam jej o bohaterskim poświęceniu tamtych inkwizytorów. Później dowiedzieliśmy się, że narodziny Raven nie były przypadkiem, czy też efektem ubocznym zachcianki demona. Trigon pragnął, bym urodziła jego córkę, i by ona doprowadziła do zagłady ludzkości. Jednak nie przewidział jednego: że może wkroczyć jego odwieczny wróg: Bóg chrześcijan. Ludzie z Azarath wiedzieli z przepowiedni, że coś podobnego miało się stać, wiedzieli gdzie i kiedy. Byli jednak za słabi na demona, więc poprosili moich pobratymców, ludzi, ludzi, którzy specjalizowali się w walce z demonami. Nikt z tamtych nigdy nie wrócił. Najprawdopodobniej zginęli w męczarniach.

- Jestem z nich dumny... Ale to, co ten stwór zrobił pani, i do czego chciał wykorzystać, Raven... Tego nie mogę puścić płazem. Ten demon zapłaci mi osobiście za to, co zrobił pani.

Arella i Phantom wyszli z transu i popatrzyli na siebie. Phantom miał zawziętą minę.

- Już wiem, czemu Raven jest taka zdystansowana. Boi się tego, że ktoś mógłby jej zrobić to, co on zrobił pani. Chcę być z panią szczery. Pomszczę panią i Raven. Ten potwór zapłaci mi za to.

- On jest niepokonany. Przepowiednie tak mówią, i jak dotąd się spełniały, co do joty. Ziemia i Azarath ulegną zniszczeniu.

Powiedziała smutno. Phantom popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Przepowiednia to możliwość, nie konieczność. Czy spróbuje mnie pani zrozumieć? Chcę tylko dobra Raven, a teraz i pani.

- Raven... Nawet jej nie przytuliłam, gdy widziałyśmy się ostatnio.

- Pani Arello?

- Chcesz jej dobra?

- Tak.

- A czy mimo wszystko czujesz do niej to samo uczucie co przedtem?

Powiedziała z lekką goryczą w głosie. Phantoma zamurowało.

- Pani Arello. Kocham pani córkę, teraz nawet bardziej. Nigdy bym nie przestał jej kochać, bez względu na to, kto by jej dał życie. Znałem już wiele podobnych przepowiedni, nawet słyszałem i czytałem jak miał wyglądać koniec świata. O ile, co do końca świata nie jestem pewny, jestem pewien, że takie przepowiednie nigdy się w pełni nie sprawdzają.

- Jesteś bardzo szczery. Cóż... Jesteś częścią innej przepowiedni. Muszę ci ją przedstawić. Chodź za mną.

Wstała już bez żadnych emocji w głosie i wyszła przez drzwi. Phantom postanowił nie drążyć już tego tematu, powiedzieli sobie wszystko, co musieli o tym temacie wiedzieć. Po drodze zatrzymali się na jakimś złotym dziedzińcu. Arellę obskoczyły zewsząd białe gołębie i zaczęły gruchać wesoło. Phantom uśmiechnął się na to i podszedł bliżej. Gołębie spojrzały na niego z przerażeniem, napuszyły się i odleciały ze strachem.

- Dziwne... Zwierzęta nigdy się mnie nie bały.

- One chyba lubią tylko mnie. Nie przejmuj się. Chodź.

Wprowadziła go do wielkiego gmachu. Był pokryty niebieskimi ornamentami, które świeciły w ciemnościach, i prawdopodobnie robiły za oświetlenie. Arella podeszła do jakichś dwóch kapturników w granatowych strojach i z złotymi ornamentami na rękawach i kapturach. Powiedziała coś do nich w obcym języku i po chwili dwóch kapturników rozeszło się w dwie strony. Przed Arellą otworzyła się jakaś zapadnia ze schodami.

- Chodź. Zapis jest na dole.

Ruszył przed siebie. Szli obok siebie po długich schodach, pogrążeni w zupełnych ciemnościach. Tylko co jakiś czas zdarzały się niebieskie runy które oświetlały drogę. Arella popatrzyła raz w miejsce, gdzie powinna się znajdować twarz Phantoma. Jego oczy świeciły na zielono w ciemnościach. Zauważyła to, i odwróciła wzrok z powrotem w kierunku marszu. Wreszcie doszli do jakiegoś większego pomieszczenia. Stało tu wielu kapturników, którzy badali napisy na ścianach. Wiele z tych napisów było przerywanych wizerunkami Feniksa, dwóch ostrzy pod krzyżem, siedmioramiennego pentagramu i innych symboli. Najbardziej zainteresował Phantoma symbol kruka spowitego płomieniami. Arella podeszła do jednego z archeologów i porozmawiała z nim. Po chwili odwróciła się do Phantoma i zabrała głos:

- Przepowiednia nie jest jeszcze do końca rozszyfrowana, ale jedna z rozszyfrowanych treści mówi, że tak ma być. Treść dotyczy głównie dwóch strażników życia. Brzmi to mniej więcej tak: „Narodzi się dwóch strażników: człowiek, który śmierć przetrwał i służy Bogu „– Tu wskazała na herb Phantoma wykuty w kamieniu. Napisy były wyryte w starożytnym języku duchów, którego nawet Phantom do końca nie rozumiał.- „Oraz człowiek, który za swój żywioł wybrał ogień, a którego wszystkie inne się słuchają" – Tu wskazała płonącego feniksa – „ Obaj żyć będą w niewiedzy o przeznaczeniu, do momentu odnalezienia proroctwa. Istota ognia i mroku wykorzystana ma zostać do zagłady świata." – Wskazała na kruka spowitego płomieniami- „Strażnik życia, który sam je już stracił, władający umysłem jak bronią, wielki mag – strażnik żywiołów, który mistrzem jest ognia, a władać potrafi wszystkimi innymi żywiołami; jeden z nich, zjawi się w świecie wróżbitów, gdzie pozna swój przyszły los. Stoczą oni bitwę o los swoich ideałów i spadną w otchłań śmierci, by powrócić później w chwale"... Podejrzewam, że otchłań śmierci oznacza nieumarłych. Strażnikiem życia, który stracił swe życie, jesteś ty, a strażnikiem, który włada żywiołami, jest twój znajomy.

- A istota Ognia i mroku?

- Tego nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć. Ale w przepowiedni występują również ustępy, które mówią, że Raven też zabierze w tej przepowiedni miejsce: „Człowiek z krwi i kości, istota wyższa pod względem duszy, wielka wojowniczka ciemnością władająca, bestię pokona i przywiedzie ją do światłości myśli." – Wskazała na rycinę, w której jakiś kruk atakował coś, co wyglądało jak pies z wbitymi w plecy dwiema szpadami, - To chyba dotyczy Raven. Ale nie wiemy nic o bestii ani czym może być światłość myśli.

- Czy jest coś jeszcze?

- Tak: „Obaj strażnicy wystrzegać się muszą istoty śmiercią gardzącej, będąca jej posłannikiem, gdyż spotykając ją, jeden z nich upadnie."- Wskazała na siedmioramienny pentagram. - Też nie wiemy, kim może być istota śmiercią gardząca a będąca jej posłannikiem. Myślę, że się domyślicie.

- To już wszystko?

- Tak. Więcej nie mogę ci przekazać. Warunkiem twojego opuszczenia tego miejsca jest przekazanie tej przepowiedni drugiemu strażnikowi.

- Mam to przekazać Arcanusowi? Dobrze.

- Chodź ze mną, wyślemy cię do twojego świata.

Zaprowadziła go na najwyższy gmach w mieście, do pomieszczenia, które przypominało to pierwsze, oświetlone runami w gmachu archeologicznym. Pośrodku stały dwa duże filary, pomiędzy którymi generowała się seledynowa pajęczyna energii. Dwóch magów w czarnych płaszczach z kapturami podtrzymywało sieć swoją magią.

- To jest przejście do twojego świata. Za chwilę się ustabilizuje. Wyślemy cię na obrzeża twojego miasta. Tam już sobie sam poradzisz.

- Dziękuję wam. Koledzy pewnie się martwią.

Arella odwróciła na chwilę wzrok. Phantom podszedł do niej i położył jej dłonie na barkach.

- Zaopiekuję się nią.

- Dziękuję.

W tym momencie jeden z magów krzyknął, że portal gotowy. Phantom podziękował wszystkim, zdziwił Arellę ucałowaniem jej dłoni, i wskoczył w portal. Kilka sekund później portal znikł.

- Przepowiednia została przekazana. Nasza rola skończona.

Powiedziała smutno Arella, po czym wyszła z magami z pomieszczenia.

CHAPTER IV: "Return of a hero"

Tytani, cała dwunastka Raven i Arcanus gdzieś znikali ostatnimi dniami siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym. Tydzień już minął od pogrzebu Phantoma, a cały dodatkowy skład nie kwapił się do odjazdu, i nikt im tego nie miał zamiaru kazywać. Robin dąsał się nieco; do pokoju Phantoma nie udało mu się nawet zajrzeć, a tak chciał zobaczyć to miejsce. Ciągle zjawiali się to Arcanus, to Raven, którzy twierdzili, że innym nie wolno tam wchodzić. Jakakolwiek próba argumentowania się z nimi zawsze kończyła się jego porażką. Teraz akurat zbierał się czas posiłku, wszyscy ostatnio jedli o wspólnej porze, za wyjątkiem Raven i Arcanusa, oraz okazjonalnie Shady. Angel drugiego dnia żałoby przełamała się i była na tyle odważna by pokazać się tytanom. Zdążyła wtedy poznać całą paczkę: StarMena, Tsuujiro, Duplicate, Crystal i Falę. Czuła, że między nimi nie jest aż taka samotna. Tego się teraz obawiała najbardziej. Wszyscy widzieli jak cierpi, i starali się ją rozpogodzić. Nagle rozległo się ciche bzyczenie alarmu.

- Jakiś dowcipniś stuka w kamerę bezpieczeństwa na dachu.

Stwierdził Cyborg patrząc na ekran.

- Przynajmniej coś do roboty...

Stwierdził StarMen.

- Kto jest na tyle głupi?

Spytała Fala.

- Zaraz zobaczymy. Włączam podgląd z kamery.

Ekran główny w pokoju zaszumiał.

- I co? Technika siada czy co?

Spytała Shady.

- Dawno nie odświeżałem systemu... Zaraz się wyświetli obraz.

Stwierdził nieco rozkojarzony Cyborg.

Do pokoju weszli Arcanus i Raven. Raven trzymała w rękach dziennik Phantoma. Spojrzeli na ekran. Nagle szumy znikły, a z nich wyłoniła się znajoma twarz. Wszyscy zamarli w przerażeniu i zdziwieniu.

W więziennej stołówce było spokojnie. Mimo, że strażnicy stali tylko w rogach i było ich mało, więźniowie nie rozrabiali. Najstarszy z nich, trzymający się dość dobrze, jak na swoje ponad siedemdziesiąt lat, starzec usiadł przy pustym stole i wpatrywał się w swoją tacę. Do niego przysiadło się jeszcze trzech mężczyzn w wieku około dwudziestu lat. Wszyscy mieli te same, zacięte miny. Nagle wszyscy więźniowie zamarli, gdy do środka wszedł jakiś młody chłopak, w wieku około siedemnastu lat. Był chudy jak tyczka, miał zawziętą minę szaleńca i najprawdopodobniej myśli, których szaleńcy by się nie powstydzili. Na głowie miał założony dziwny hełm, przypominający raczej diadem. Popatrzył po więźniach, którzy wrócili do swoich czynności. Zatrzymał wzrok na starcu siedzącym z trzema mężczyznami. Podszedł i usiadł obok nich dziarsko z swoją tacą. Trzej młodzi mężczyźni zerwali się na równe nogi, jednak zostali zatrzymani przez władczy gest starca.

- Manewr trzysta szósty, towarzysze. Chce z tym tutaj pogadać.

Trzej ludzie odsalutowali i odeszli od stolika na bezpieczną odległość.

- Witam towarzysza. Co Towarzysza do mnie sprowadziło?

- Chciałem sprawdzić czy masz jaja...

- To cię rozczaruję... Zostawiłem na Syberii... A tak na poważnie: przyszedłeś do mnie w ważnej sprawie czy się zgrywasz?

- A co? Nie podoba ci się to dziadku?

- Ależ nie, Towarzyszu Michael...

Chłopaka zamurowało.

- Skąd znasz moje imię? Ty stary pryku!

- Zbierałem ostatnio trochę danych o naszych wspólnych przyjaciołach, SYNU... O Młodych Tytanach. I wtedy wpadłem na twoje akta. Wielu ludzi, którzy cię widziało, twierdziło, że nie żyjesz.

- Wielu tak mówiło... Ludzie lubią myśleć, że już nic im nie zagraża.

- Tak. Widzisz... Zakładam obecnie pewną spółkę. Tamci trzej są na razie pierwszymi, których do niej wprowadzam. Znając twoje możliwości, pomógłbyś nam być nawet potężniejszymi niż w dawnej organizacji, która jest moim zabezpieczeniem.

- A na czym ta spółka miałaby polegać?

- Na zniszczeniu Młodych Tytanów, mój drogi towarzyszu. Wiem, że masz na pieńku z jedną z ich przyjaciółek.

- Wiem, o kogo ci chodzi. Jeżeli tylko ją dorwę, pomogę wam. Wpisz mnie na listę.

- Więc czuj się „wpisany". O! A to inni nasi przyjaciele. Poznaj proszę „Brygadę Ciężkiego Wsparcia"; Towarzysze: Dr Light, Shireik2 i Iluminos.

Do stolika podeszło trzech mężczyzn. Dwóch z nich było już w nieco sędziwym wieku, jednak Iluminos miał około dwudziestu lat.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem.

- Dzięki. A panu – Light zwrócił się do starca – Dziękuję za dofinansowanie mojej terapii i za ofertę sfinansowania nam nowych kombinezonów.

- Nie ma sprawy. Myślę, że jeszcze kilka osób do nas dojdzie. Teraz wybaczcie, musze powiadomić moich ludzi z zewnątrz, o tym, kogo mają uwolnić w najbliższym czasie.

Michael wyciągnął jeszcze za nim rękę:

- Czekaj. Jak się nazywasz i jak się nazywa to twoje zabezpieczenie?

- Alexiej Czerniev... Biała Armia Skorpiona... Daswidanja, towarzysze...

- To nie możliwe.

- To nie może być prawda.

- Jak?

- Czemu?

- W jaki sposób?

Takie mniej więcej były reakcje Tytanów na twarz zobaczoną w ekranie. Angel aż się popłakała.

- Może mi otworzycie? Zatrzasnąłem klucze w domu...

Phantom zniknął z ekranu i pojawił się w obłoku białego dymu, dokładnie przed nimi.

- W życiu ducha nie widzieliście?

Spytał, widząc ich zdziwione miny. Angel w pierwszej chwili otwarła szeroko usta, jednak w następnej rzuciła się na niego i przytulała go z płaczem. Objął ją pocieszająco ramieniem i spojrzał uśmiechnięty na Tytanów.

- Za szybko mnie spisaliście na straty. Tydzień od śmierci, to nie tak dużo jak powinno...

Kilkoro tytanów się roześmiało, kilku nie mogło dalej wyjść ze zdziwienia. Angel już nieco ochłonęła. Raven wyszła powoli a Arcanus ukrył twarz pod kapturem i odwrócił się od tytanów. Phantom podszedł do niego, wyswobodziwszy się z uścisków Starfire i Angel. O mało, co a kosmitki by się pobiły. Shady stała nieco z boku, udawała, że nie obchodzi ją to, że Phantom żyje, ale ukradkiem machnęła mu ręką gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Robin i Cyborg klepnęli go przyjacielsko po plecach, Reszta tytanów przywitała go równie entuzjastycznie. Wreszcie Phantom podszedł do Arcanusa na tyle blisko by położyć mu rękę na ramieniu.

- O co chodzi? Co magiku?

Arcanus odwrócił się szybko do niego i zadał mu mocny cios w szczękę. Wszyscy zamarli w morowej ciszy.

- Wiesz ile się wycierpieliśmy? A ty tu sobie przyłazisz jak gdyby nigdy nic. Ty... Ty...

Tytani patrzyli na maga z przerażeniem, gdy ten najwyraźniej próbował znaleźć jakiś epitet. Jego pięść dalej spoczywała na policzku, na który zsunęła się po ciosie. Phantom stał wyprostowany i patrzył się na niego. Nagle się uśmiechnął.

- Dalej bijasz jak dziewczynka.

Zaśmiał się.

- A ty dalej jesteś wesoły jak zombie na przyjęciu u nekromanty... Brakowało mi ciebie... Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale tak było... Ty stary draniu.

Teraz obaj się śmiali, tak jak i reszta. Ale po chwili Phantom stwierdził, że ma coś dopowiedzenia Arcanusowi na osobności. Wyszli z pokoju, z wyraźnymi głosami tytanów wyrażającymi dezaprobatę. Po drodze Phantom jeszcze się zatrzymał. Zobaczyli Raven, która najwyraźniej szlochała pod swoim pokojem, jednak po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, dojrzeli, że nie płacze. Najwyraźniej tylko łkała. Phantom podszedł do niej bliżej.

- Czy coś się stało?

- Jeszcze się pytasz? Stoi przede mną człowiek, który bez wahania poświęcił dla mnie życie, przez co ja cały tydzień byłam w poprawnej żałobie.

- Przykro mi, że z mojego powodu musiałaś czuć się tak okropnie. Niestety muszę ci jedno powiedzieć. Nawet, jeżeli oznaczałoby to moją śmierć naprawdę, nie zawahałbym się ani sekundy i powtórzył tamten wyczyn.

Raven popatrzyła na niego, podeszła dwa kroki, po czym przytuliła mocno. Arcanus zdębiał. Phantom był nieco zdziwiony, jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych uczuć okazywanych mu przez kobiety, tym razem potrafił to odwzajemnić. Po chwili spojrzał na Raven. Ta zarumieniła się i odskoczyła od niego. Nieco go to rozbawiło.

- Miło, że wróciłeś.

- Tak. Ale ty byłaś jeszcze milsza. Myślę, że warto było umrzeć. Arcanus? Chodź. Powiem ci, co miałem, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie to Raven sama mnie pośle do wszystkich diabłów.

Zażartował, widząc jak Raven, bynajmniej nie z zawstydzenia, się zaczerwieniła. Odeszli obaj. Raven jeszcze ostatnim odruchem spojrzała na dziennik Phantoma i ruszyła odłożyć go w jego pokoju na miejsce.

- Strażnicy życia?

- Tak mówi przepowiednia. Podobno zostaliśmy wybrani... Tak jak ci mówiłem. Czytałem tam napisy, Strażnik życia, który sam je już stracił, władający umysłem jak bronią, wielki mag – strażnik żywiołów, który mistrzem jest ognia, a władać potrafi wszystkimi innymi żywiołami; jeden z nich, zjawi się w świecie wróżbitów, gdzie pozna swój przyszły los. Stoczą oni bitwę o los swoich ideałów i spadną w otchłań śmierci, by powrócić później w chwale. I za każdym razem, gdy mówili o nas, były nasze znaki... Mój herb, i twój Feniks. Myślę, że przepowiednie tę należy potraktować na poważnie. Przekazałem ci całą jej treść.

- Musimy powiedzieć o tym Raven.

- Nie sądzę.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

- Przepowiednie przekazała mi matka Raven. Według niej, przepowiednia dotyczy głównie nas. Myślę, że to jest wystarczający powód by nie zawracać tym głowy Raven. Dowiedziałem się czegoś, czego ty nie powinieneś. Powiem ci tylko tyle, że Raven z przepowiedniami ma dość przykre przeżycia. Po co jeszcze ją przygnębiać?

- Masz rację. – Arcanus przerwał na chwilę i przyjrzał się Phantomowi – Co ci się stało? Masz zielony kolor oczu i ciemniejsze włosy.

- Myślę, że to efekty uboczne przebywania na innym świecie, albo tej broni, która mnie tam przeniosła.

- Zaczynasz jakoś wyglądać.

- Bardzo śmieszne.

Wyszli uśmiechnięci.

CHAPTER V: "Evil Incarnation"

Minął już miesiąc od "śmierci" Phantoma. Tytani znów się rozeszli i znów mieli swój siedmio osobowy skład. Zlikwidowano nagrobek Phantoma a on sam został odznaczony dziwacznym medalem za zasługi, którym obdarzyli go inkwizytorzy. Ale teraz nie bardzo chciało mu się o tym myśleć. Tytani dostali wezwanie. Przestępca wziął zakładniczkę, i groził wysadzeniem magazynu Wayne Enterprises. Cały budynek był otoczony kordonem policji.

- Jaka sytuacja?

- Nie wiem czy się przydacie. Nie wiemy, skąd strzela, a strzela jak tylko ktoś się zbliży i to nie ważne, od której strony i ilu się zbliża. Ma zakładniczkę i grozi, że jak ktoś wejdzie do budynku, to ją zastrzeli, a jak ktoś po tym, spróbuje wejść, to wysadzi magazyn.

- Jakie postawił warunki?

- Właśnie w tym problem, że żadnych nie postawił. Kazał się nie zbliżać.

Robin urwał rozmowę z kapitanem i objaśnił wszystko tytanom.

- I co zrobimy?

- No cóż... Mamy dwie osoby, które mogą przechodzić przez ściany.

Angel spojrzała na Phantoma i Raven. Ci spojrzeli na siebie i wniknęli w ziemię.

- Kapitanie! Kontynuujcie swoją akcję. Do roboty wzięli się dwaj agenci specjalni.

- Specjalni?

- Zobaczy pan, że wszystko się uda.

Phantom wyrósł spod ziemi obok napastnika. Był to jakiś dziwny mięśniak, jednak z inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy. Na jego widok wcisnął dźwignię detonatora, jednak nic się nie stało. Pod ścianą siedziała związana, zakneblowana i przerażona kobieta. Napastnik popatrzył na ładunki. Druty były rozerwane i uniemożliwiało to detonację.

- Ty dupku!

Wyciągnął w kierunku Phantoma pistolet maszynowy, jednak w tej samej chwili coś w niego uderzyło i wylądował pół przytomny pod ścianą. Phantom spojrzał jak napastnik siada grzecznie pod wpływem jego ciosu telepatycznego. Podszedł do kobiety i przyklęknął przy niej.

- Spokojnie. Już nic pani nie grozi.

Wyciągnął dłonie by zdjąć jej knebel, jednak ta odsunęła się od niego, jakby bała się, że ją poparzy. Phantomowi zrzedła mina. Na początku nie zrozumiał, co się dzieję, może była przerażona. Wtedy spojrzał na bok. Na podłodze było pełno białej, lepkiej i cuchnącej moczem mazi. Phantom wywalił gały na wierzch i wstał od kobiety. Podszedł do napastnika, który zdążył się już podnieść i wycelować w niego pistolet. Phantom szedł przed siebie z miną mordercy. Napastnik nacisnął spust. Prawa połowa Phantoma została poszatkowana. Strzelał tak długo, że prawie nic nie zostało z ciała Phantoma po prawej stronie. Ciało padło, a kobieta wydała z siebie głuchy jęk.

- Był tylko mocny w gębie.

Zaśmiał się zbir, jednak po chwili zrzedła mu mina. Ciało Phantoma, coś jakby regenerowało się w chmurze białego dymu. Przed twarzą napastnika uformowała się otwarta dłoń, skierowana do niego zewnętrzną stroną.

- Strzelanie nic nie da, chyba, że to broń spektralna.

Wycelował w niego dłonią, dokładnie w momencie, gdy do pomieszczenia weszła Raven. Phantom rzucił napastnika na ziemię, a ona patrzyła, co się dzieje. Phantom wcisnął głowę napastnika w białą maź i zaczął pocierać jego głową po podłodze.

- Nie nauczono cię w domu sprzątać po sobie?

Podniósł go z ziemi i rzucił na podłogę klatką do góry. Kopnął go mocno w bok i patrzył z radością, jak napastnik zwija się z bólu. Raven stała wryta w obliczu takiej agresji ze strony jej przyjaciela. Phantom zaczął niemiłosiernie kopać napastnika w krocze.

- Zachciało ci się głupot, co? To cię oduczy do końca życia. Zimny draniu! Skórwelu ty! Sukinsynie! Nie będziesz już nic takiego robił w przyszłości!

Raven poczuła, że ma dość.

- Phantom! Opanuj się.

Phantom spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem, a potem na swoje ręce, i na półżywego napastnika.

- Ja... Ja... Się zapomniałem.

- I to sporo. Co on ci zrobił, że tak go potraktowałeś?

- Mi? MI! MI NIC NIE ZROBIŁ! ZGADNIJ, CO TO JEST!

Wskazał palcem na białą plamę na podłodze, w pobliżu kobiety. Raven poczuła, że w pewnym sensie rozumie zachowanie Phantoma. Sama pewnie nie zachowałaby się lepiej. Poklepała go po ramieniu, jednak nie mogła wyjść ze zdziwienia jego zachowaniem.

- Phantom... Co z tobą?

- Ja... ja... Chyba... Dorosłem...

- Arello! Spójrz na to! Dokonaliśmy nowego odkrycia.

- Pokaż?

Podeszła do skały z zapisaną przepowiednią dotyczącą strażników życia. Obok siebie, stał znak bestii, psa z wbitymi szpadami. Nad nim, zaznaczone linią pochodzenia, widniały dwie skrzyżowane pod krzyżem szpady.

- Czemu nie odczytaliśmy tego wcześniej... To zmienia wszystko.

OD AUTORA:

Cóż... Wiem, że zaskoczeniem dla was może być nagłe wskrzeszenie Phantoma. Rzecz ta była zamierzona, i już w momencie jego śmierci w poprzednim rozdziale, wiedziałem, że on tak naprawdę nie umarł. Myślę, że jego powrót został przez was przyjęty z entuzjazmem, z jakim czytaliście dotychczasowe jego przygody. Dziękuję.

1 Los Zbawienia, cnót zasługi, przeciw mnie są teraz. W mej słabości albo woli wspierały mnie nieraz. A więc zaraz, nie mieszkając, uderzcie w struny i użalcie się nade mną: ofiarą fortuny.

2 Shireik – czyt. shrejk. Z ANG. Głośny odgłos jaki wydaje metal przy zginaniu.


	10. Chapter IX: Possesed

Gdy są kłopoty wiesz, kogo wezwać! TEEN TITANS

Z ich wieży widzą dużo! TEEN TITANS!  
Kiedy to zło atakuje, możesz odpocząć i leżeć na plecach! Bo bohaterowie są na patrolu!  
TEEN TITANS GO!

Ich super mocą zjednoczeni! TEEN TITANS!

Nigdy nie pokonali zbrodniarza, to kłamstwo! TEEN TITANS!

Już gonią tych zbrodniarzy! Nie zatrzymają się póki robota jest! Bo kiedy ten świat traci kontrolę!

TEEN TITANS GO!  
Raz Dwa Trzy Cztery GO!  
Teen Titans!

CHAPTER I : "Nightfall"

Tytani przechodzili właśnie swoje treningi. Raven medytowała i starała się sześcienny głaz oszlifować w idealną kulę. Arcanus ćwiczył swoją magię ognia, Robin parowanie ciosów na swojej specjalnej kukle, Starfire ćwiczyła akrobacje powietrzne na specjalnym torze przeszkód; ćwiczyła wraz z Angel. BB ćwiczył zwinność pod różnymi postaciami a Cyborg siłował się z mocą Terry. Jednak wszyscy zdziwili się, kto, lub raczej, co, jest sparing partnerem Phantoma. Phantom wyszedł na dziedziniec treningowy przed wieżą z jakąś zbroją. Zbroja wyglądała tak, jakby zdarł ją prosto z jakiegoś krzyżowca. Odeszli nieco od tytanów i wyjęli miecze. Phantom miał swoją klingę z czarnym ostrzem i fioletowym rdzeniem, zdobiły go świecące runy w jakimś niezrozumiałym dla tytanów języku. Zbroja trzymała w ręku miecz prawie że taki sam, jednak o zielonym rdzeniu pozbawionym runów. Pierwszy zaatakował Phantom. Zbroja sparowała uderzenie i wyprowadziła pchnięcie. Phantom podskoczył i sieknął powietrze, gdyż zbroja się uchyliła. Phantom zrobił nad nią salto i próbował ją uderzyć mieczem w ramię, jednak mu to nie wyszło; atak został odparowany. Zbroja kopnęła Phantoma w klatkę piersiową i posłała do tytanów. Odskoczyli od niego, by nie oberwać ostrzem.

- Ale ci przywalił. Z stertą żelastwa nie wygrasz?

Zadrwił Arcanus. Phantom popatrzył na niego swoimi zielonymi oczyma jakby miał go zamordować, jednak rzucił się biegiem na zbroję. Zbroja przyjęła pozycję obronną, jednak Phantom zatrzymał się tuz przed nią i zamachnął się od dołu mieczem. Zbroja sparowała cios i zakleszczyła ostrza. Phantom i zbroja wydawali się patrzyć sobie w oczy podczas wzajemnego siłowania. Phantom przyłożył jej mocniej czołem w hełm i wykorzystał element zaskoczenia by podciąć ją. Zbroja wylądowała hełmem w ziemi i po chwili została uderzona mieczem w szyję. Grad kółek tworzących kolczugę rozsypał się dookoła niczym krew, a hełm potoczył się bezwładnie po drodze. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu tytanów, Zbroja wstała, podeszła do hełmu i wsadziła go z powrotem na miejsce. Po chwili rozwiała się w kłębie białego dymu. Phantom siadł na kamieniu i wbił klingę w ziemię.

- Jeszcze nie wykuto takiej zbroi, która by mnie pokonała, Arcanus.

Robin podszedł do miecza.

- Fajny. Mogę obejrzeć z bliska?

- Tyko nie dotykaj ostrza.

Robin wyjął miecz z ziemi, jednak po chwili rzucił go na ziemię jakby się oparzył.

- Jau! Gorące!

- Cóż. Miecz się nie zgadza. Ktoś jeszcze chce spróbować?

Uśmiechnął się Phantom. Próbowali kolejno: BB, Terra, Angel, Cyborg, Starfire. Tylko Terrze udało się utrzymać go bez poparzenia sobie ręki.

- „Miecz wybiera tylko kilka typów osób, które mogą go dobywać. Jednymi z nich są ci, którzy spotkali się ze śmiercią."

Powiedział Phantom patrząc jej w oczy. Zrobił to telepatycznie.

- A ty? Arcanus?

- Dobra.

Złapał za rękojeść, jednak w tym samym momencie miecz zaczął parzyć go tak niemiłosiernie, że musiał go upuścić.

- Co to za ostrze?

- Runiczne. Wykute przez duchy wiele setek lat temu.

Powiedział tajemniczo i schował miecz pod poły płaszcza. Treningi się skończyły i wszyscy tytani wrócili do wieży.

Phantom siedział w swoim pokoju i malował. Pędzle wisiały w powietrzu i tylko w razie potrzeby wędrowały do jego ręki. Jego płaszcz i zbroja leżały na fotelu, na sobie miał tylko buty i kolczugę. Podleciała do niego paleta z farbami i w jego prawej dłoni zjawił się pędzel. Wsłuchał się w słowa piosenki płynącej z magnetofonu: ...Matko nocy, skryj nasze cienie, bądź naszym stróżem na wygnaniu, kryj nas przed znalezieniem. Nie złapią nas...!

Pociągnął linię wzdłuż namalowanej twarzy Raven i usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Po chwili do tego dźwięku dołączył szczęk metalu. Zbroja inkwizytora wyjęła runiczny miecz i wystawiła go przed twarz Raven. Ta spojrzała na ostrze z pogardą i odsunęła je palcem. Weszła do środka i zamknęła drzwi. Zbroja posłusznie schowała miecz do pochwy i wróciła na swoje miejsce.

- Witaj Raven... Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Mam do ciebie sprawę.

- Słucham?

- Na kilka dni przed twoim powrotem, szepczący robili sobie ze mnie żarty. Czy mógłbyś im dać ode mnie popalić? Już od tamtego czasu mnie to złościło a teraz się przełamałam.

- Szepcący? Dziwne... Ta zgraja nie ma w zwyczaju dokuczać ludziom. Co zrobili?

- Napisali mi jakiś kawał o mrocznym lordzie...

Phantoma zamurowało.

- Dobrze. To jednak oni. Typowy kawał... Zrobię im niezły sajgon...

Raven spojrzała mu przez ramię. Phantom nieco się zarumienił.

- Ekhem... Tylko się nie obraź...

- Obrazić? Jakby to było szpetne to bym się obraziła. Tylko mi tego nie zepsuj, bo wtedy się zezłoszczę.

- Jak skończę to ci go oddam.

- Po co?

- Należy ci się. To w końcu twoja podobizna.

- Jak sobie chcesz.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą JA mam do ciebie.

- Jaka?

- Weź do ręki mój miecz.

Raven spojrzała na podany jej przez zbroję miecz. Wzięła w dłoń rękojeść i stwierdziła, że jej nie parzy.

- Dobry znak. A teraz, czy mogłabyś spróbować odczytać napis na klindze?

Raven przyjrzała się świecącemu na złoto napisowi:

Wyglądał jej jakoś dziwnie, podobnie do alfabetu duchów, jednak nieco inny. Napis był zapisany dwa razy, w dwie strony i przy szpicu ostrza miał z obu stron rdzenia wyryte krzyżyki i ryby.

- Co to za język?

- Starożytny dialekt duchów. Tylko niektórzy potrafią go odczytać. Chcę sprawdzić, czy też potrafisz go odczytać.

- Hmm... Mam, „Rozmawiaj ze zmarłymi"?

- Doskonale. To już wszystko.

- Jaki był tego cel?

- Chciałem po prostu sprawdzić, do jakiego stopnia uzyskałaś moją zdolność poznawania języków.

Wyszła z pokoju i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Phantom odłożył pędzel w powietrze i usiadł na fotelu obrotowym przy biurku.

- Muszę pogadać z szepcącymi, żeby nie próbowali przekazać Raven przepowiedni. Nie ma sensu zawracać jej tym głowy.

Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w broszce. Jego włosy przybrały kolor ciemnoszary przez ostatnie dni.

- Ciągle ciemnieją.

Raven szła korytarzem i dziwnie oddychała. Nie czuła się sobą, i zdawała się nie poddawać się prawu przyciągania. Była nieco przykucnięta i uważała na wszystkie czujki. Wyjęła coś w rodzaju mapy, zrobionej odręcznie i niezbyt wyraźnie. Palcem przesunęła po kartce aż natrafiła na czerwony iks postawiony na jednym z pomieszczeń wieży. Biegła niewyobrażalnie szybko, po czym zatrzymała się przed jakimiś drzwiami. To były drzwi do jej pokoju. Zdziwiła się, gdy przeszła przez nie jak przez mgłę. Podeszła do łóżka, leżała na nim jakaś granatowo włosa dziewczyna i wierciła się niemiłosiernie w śnie. Była spocona i wyglądała jakby śnił się jej koszmar. Raven wyciągnęła do niej długie szpony i przeraziła się.

Raven obudziła się z krzykiem w swoim łóżku i zobaczyła jak przed nią rozmywa się czarny dym. Dyszała ciężko. Zarzuciła swój płaszcz i wyparowała z pokoju. W pokoju wspólnym świeciło się światło. Weszła do środka i zobaczyła Terrę, Beast Boy'a, Robina, Cyborga, Arcanusa, Angel i Starfire siedzących w piżamach i zaspanych przy stole. Na jej wejście wszyscy się odwrócili.

- Ty też miałaś ten wykręcony koszmar?

Spytał Beast Boy.

- To znaczy, że my wszyscy mieliśmy ten sam sen?

- Podobne... – Sprostował Arcanus – we wszystkich chcieliśmy siebie samych pozabijać.

- I wszyscy widzieliśmy czarny dym po obudzeniu.

- Ale jak t...? Zaraz! Kogoś tu brakuje.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie z przerażeniem.

- PHANTOM!

Wszyscy wybiegli z pokoju i otwarli pokój Phantoma. Zastali dziwną scenę. W pokoju leżała porozwalana na wszystkie strony zbroja krzyżowca, a na fotelu spał Phantom. W momencie, gdy otwarli drzwi, mroczna postać miała położyć swe szpony na Phantomie.

- Ty! Łapy przecz!

Wrzasnęła Angel.

Postać spojrzała na nich i zmrużyła czerwone oczy. Wydała z siebie coś jakby szept, jednak głośny jak zwykła mowa.

- Eee... Co to coś powiedziało?

Spytał zdezorientowany BB. Raven spojrzała na nią dziwnie. Coś jej się ułożyło w głowie.

- Mówi, że jego pan przysłał ich tu by nas unieszkodliwili i przygotowali.

- Ty TO rozumiesz?

Wykrzyknął BB. Raven popatrzyła na niego z pogardą.

- Do czego macie nas przygotować?

Krzyknął Robin do postaci. Ta znowu przymrużyła oczy i wydała z siebie szept, który brzmiał trochę jak śmiech.

- Mówi... że do śmierci.

W tym momencie postać rzuciła się na nich z sykiem. Robin przydzwonił jej laską, jednak ta przeniknęła ciało. Wszystkich dziwiło, że przy tym wszystkim Phantom się nie obudził.

- Nagnij Mara!

Krzyknął Arcanus i w Upiora uderzyła skumulowana błyskawica. Stwór wydał z siebie głuchy pomruk i rzucił się na maga, próbując go udusić. Raven wycelowała w niego swoje ręce i wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Potwór oberwał czarną aurą i padł na Terrę. Przeszedł przez nią na wylot nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów za wyjątkiem omdlenia Terry. BB zamienił się w goryla i rzucił się na przeciwnika, jednak ten znów stał się przenikalny. Tytani próbowali z nim wygrać, jednak na darmo. Raven postanowiła spróbować jeszcze jednego zaklęcia, a nuż się uda. Machnęła rękami przed sobą, kreśląc w powietrzu srebrny krzyż i krzyknęła:

- Sankto Mortuis!

Upiór popatrzył na nią i zaczął się śmiać, jakby wyglądała śmiesznie.

- Odporny jesteś, co? – Raven zapłonęły oczy. Nikt nie będzie się z niej śmiał – Ale duchem jesteś. Więc giń od swojego!

Złapała za miecz Phantoma i wbiła go upiorowi w klatkę. Ten przestał się śmiać i padł na kolana. Spadła z niego czarna toga i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Przed nimi stał czarny szkielet. Nagle szkielet, który wyglądał na pokonanego, wstał i zaczął się śmiać swoim szepczącym głosem. Zamachnął się na Raven i wbił ją do pokoju Phantoma. Uderzyła o chłopaka i zerwała go ze snu.

- Co się dzie...?

Spytał. Upiór syknął jakby umierał, i rozpłynął się w czarnym dymie.

- Czarne upiory o postaci szkieletów? To brzmi raczej jak opis zjawy Wraitha. Ale one nie potrafiły wchodzić w sny, a już na pewno Wraith nie chciałby mojej śmierci... Cierpienia, owszem, ale nie śmierci.

Analizował w pokoju wspólnym Phantom. Wyglądał na bardzo rozeźlonego i lepiej było mu nie podpaść.

- To co zrobimy jak wrócą?

Spytał Robin. Phantom popatrzył na niego spode łba.

- Powalczymy. Raczej już się tu ni zjawią, ale kto wie.

- Da się je jakoś powstrzymać?

Spytała Starfire.

- Nie wiem.

- Na pewno coś wymyślisz. W końcu jesteś w tym najlepiej z nas wszystkich obeznany.

Angel przytuliła jego ramię. Odskoczył od niej jak oparzony.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! I przestań mnie irytować... Tak jak wy wszyscy! Mam już tego dość! Czemu wszyscy oczekują ode mnie tego, że zawsze coś znajdę, jeżeli chodzi o duchy? Co!

Prawie wszyscy byli zdziwieni jego nagłym wybuchem. Angel o mało, co się nie popłakała. Robin jako jedyny nie został zamurowany i dał się ponieść atmosferze.

- Bo tylko ty coś o tym wiesz!

- Poproście StarMena! W końcu to syn bogów!

Wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej i z potężnym sarkazmem Phantom. Był naprawdę poirytowany, a Robin nie miał zamiaru przestać.

- Co cię ugryzło? Nie da się z tobą jak z człowiekiem ostatnio pogadać!

- Może jeszcze powiesz, że nie jestem człowiekiem, co?

Reszta tytanów odsunęła się na skraj pokoju. Arcanus popatrzył na kłócących się kolegów.

- A ja myślałem, że to moje kłótnie z Phantomem dają wam do wiwatu.

- No. Ale ciebie i Phantoma to przynajmniej mogła Raven powstrzymać, a z nimi to nie wiadomo.

- Właśnie! Raven! Spróbuj!

Stwierdził Cyborg.

- A co ja? Ich matka?

- No taki masz wpływ na Phantoma. Zawsze się ciebie słucha.

Powiedziała Terra. Nagle wszyscy zebrani za nią zaczęli ją podpuszczać i irytować.

- Dobra!

Podeszła do kłócących się i podniosła głos.

- Dość już tego! Jest środek nocy! Ludzie chcą iść wreszcie spać! Marsz do pokoi!

Phantom momentalnie się uspokoił, ale Robin był hardy.

- Ale kiedy...

- Żadnych „ale"! Do pokoju! I żeby mi któryś z was nie wyściubił nosa do rana, bo porozkwaszam! Zrozumiano?

Phantom i Robin przytaknęli, po czym znikli w odmętach wieży. Raven odwróciła się do reszty przyjaciół.

- Zadowoleni! A teraz wyjazd mi stąd! Zaczynam tracić przy was cierpliwość.

Raven udzielił się najwyraźniej nastrój kłótni dwóch chłopców. Jeszcze koledzy tak ją zirytowali, że chciała się wyżyć. BB nieopatrznie powiedział jeszcze w drzwiach do Terry:

- Z taką matką to ja bym się do sierocińca zgłosi...

Nie dokończył, bo oberwał w głowę patelnią. Raven czuła ogromną złość i wreszcie ją wyładowała. Terra zachichotała z Beast Boy'a i odprowadziła go do pokoju.

- Matkę im się zachciało ze mnie robić... Konusy obfajdane. Jeszcze raz taki numer wywiną to pożałują.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, co zrobiła. Dała się ponieść emocjom. Sama się dziwiła, że wieża jeszcze stoi. Siadła szybko przed oknem i rozpoczęła medytację. W transie widziała ciągle jakieś ciemne cienie o czerwonych oczach. Szeptały, jakby się z niej podśmiewały. Akurat nie mogła zrozumieć ich języka. Pomyślała, że to jacyś szepcący przyszli tu za nią i wypowiedziała ze złością zaklęcie wypędzające. Wróciła do medytacji i ku jej zdziwieniu szepty ustały. Postacie również znikły jej z oczu.

Phantom wszedł do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi za sobą. Oparł się o nie i z przerażeniem popatrzył na swoje dłonie.

- Znowu miałem napad... Zdarza się to coraz częściej...

Chwycił broszkę i przyjrzał się swoim włosom. Były srebrnoszare o ciemnym odcieniu.

- Te włosy...

CHAPTER I b: "Rise of the dead"

Tytani siedzieli przed telewizorem i oglądali jakieś programy. Phantom siedział przed partyjką szachów i próbował nie roześmiać się z Angel. Ostatnio była dla niego po prostu śmieszna, co ją często raniło. Nagle usłyszał słowa spikera w telewizji:

- Wczorajszej nocy doszło do tajemniczego rozkopania grobów ofiar wojny hitlerowskiej w Niemczech...

Phantom aż tak bardzo nie przejął się tym zdaniem. Jego ciąg dalszy zerwał go na równe nogi:

- ... dokonanego najprawdopodobniej przez jakiś wandalistyczny kult satanistów. Rozkopane groby należały do byłych SSmanów i ludzi z oddziałów Hitler Jugent i Wehrmachtu. Miejscowa ludność opowiada, że w ostatnich dniach do miasteczka przybyło piętnastu ludzi o oszramionych, bladych twarzach. Czy to możliwe, że kalecy ludzie w ciągu jednej nocy rozkopali ponad tysiąc grobów i nie pozostawiło po sobie żadnych śladów poza tym dziwnym znakiem? – Reporter pokazał jakiś dziwny znak. Wyglądał jak niebieskie N namalowane farbą, lub czymś, co przypominało krew. Phantom zamarł na widok tego znaku. Reporter kontynuował:

- Podobne incydenty miały miejsce na ponad osiemdziesięciu cmentarzach należących do Hitlerowców na terenie całych Niemiec. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że wszystkie satelity obserwacyjne, które miały obserwować ten obszar nagle przestały działać. Pozwala nam to przypuszczać, że ktoś planuje jakiś spisek przeciwko zmarłym...

Nie dosłyszał, co było dalej, bo wyszedł z pokoju i szybkim krokiem zjawił się w swoim pokoju. Siadł za biurkiem i wyjął z szuflady kartkę papieru, kopertę i kałamarz z piórem. Zaczął pisać coś na kopercie:

Wziął do ręki kartkę i zaczął pisać jakieś długie wypracowanie zaczynając od formułek grzecznościowych i nagłówku: Raport Nadzwyczajny. Gdy skończył, zakleił list w kopercie i spalił go w niebieskim płomieniu świecy.

- Wysłany... Mam nadzieję, że instytut się tym zajmie.

- Z ostatniej chwili. Z więzienia Gotham uciekło przed momentem kilku więźniów, wśród nich byli przestępcy znani pod imionami: Gwardzista, Kontroler, Iluminos i Shreik. Nie wiemy ilu jeszcze uciekło gdyż policja nie chce udzielić na ten temat informacji. Będziemy informować państwa na bieżąco...

CHAPTER II: "Rose"

W mieście trwała rozróba. Jakaś postać o wyglądzie kolczastej kukiełki i dwu i pół metrowy robot z odstającymi w tył głowy antenami wychodzili z banku. Robot miał niebieskie pasy na kończynach i klatce piersiowej, a zamiast oczu miał niebieską szybkę. Dwu palczaste stopy miażdżyły asfalt pod ciężkim cielskiem. Kukła wyglądała jak szkielet którego stawy i tył czaszki były zrobione z niebieskich kul. Twarz to była maska teatralna wyrażająca śmiech.. Zamiast goleni i przedramion miał długie szpikulce a te z kolei były połączone z metalowym korpusem za pomocą stawów i płytkami które imitowały ramiona i nogi. Kroczył dość pokracznie wzdłuż ulicy i wydawał z siebie dziwny klekot. Obaj szli powoli przed siebie, aż przed nimi uderzyła niebieska wiązka światła. Odskoczyli i zobaczyli dziewięć osób ubranych dość dziwacznie.

- Stać!

Krzyknął Robin. Dwójka ludzi popatrzyła na nich ze zdziwieniem.

- Techno? – Odezwał się kukło-stwór. Miał głos, który brzmiał jakby wydobywał się z rury od odkurzacza. – Co to za zjeby?

- Nie wiem, Puppet. Ale bardzo chętnie spiorę im tyłki.

- Jak nas nazwałeś?

Oburzyli się tytani. Techno zaśmiał się na to pytanie i zobaczył, że Cyborg wyciąga do niego działo. Wystawił przed siebie lewą rękę, równolegle do klatki piersiowej. Usłyszeli coś jakby komputerową konfigurację danych i z górnej części dłoni robota wyłoniła się niebieska siatka. Cyborg wystrzelił i po chwili opuścił szczękę widząc, że tarcza wszystko zaabsorbowała.

- HA HA HA! Im więcej energii tym jestem silniejszy.

Wrzasnął robot i zaczął szarżę na Tytanów. Uderzył pięścią w klatkę Cyborga i posłał go kilka metrów dalej, a potem uderzył drugą w laskę Robina. Ta złamała się na dwie i dała Robinowi dwie bronie. Zaczął okładać Robota najmocniej jak się da po głowie. Puppet w tym czasie zaczął wirować swoim ciałem od pasa w górę i wskoczył w asfalt jak wielkie wiertło. Techno przewrócił się pod naporem ciosów Robina, jednak już w chwilę później podnosił się, jakby był nie dotknięty.

- Więcej! Uderz mnie mocniej!

Robin popatrzył na niego z dziwieniem w oczach.

- Masochista czy co?

- Maszyny nie odczuwają bólu! To moja KLĄTWA!

Nagle w jego plecy uderzyły trzy zielone pociski. Odwrócił się z głośnym zgrzytem i przygotował tarczę do odparcia następnych ataków. Starfire atakowała coraz mocniej i szybciej.

Phantom, Arcanus, Raven, Terra i Beast Boy patrzyli jak zbliża się do nich wybrzuszenie pod asfaltem.

- No to wlazłeś na mój teren koleś!

Wrzasnęła Terra, a jej oczy zaświeciły się na złoto. Asfalt w miejscu gdzie kończyła się wypukłość podniósł się w górę wraz z sporym kawałkiem ziemi. Z ziemi wyskoczył Puppet i ze szczękiem upadł na ziemię.

- Juhuu! Wszystko się buja!

Przyklęknął i wycelował swoje dłonie w Raven i Phantoma. Kolce odłączyły się od ciała z sykiem i wystrzeliły w ich kierunku. Raven otoczyła jeden kolec czarną aurą i posłała go z powrotem do właściciela. Phantom odskoczył od szpikulca i zauważył, że właściciel już do nich szarżuje. Puppet zaatakował jedynym na razie posiadanym kolcem Raven, jednak ta obroniła się wstęgą swojej aury. Phantom rzucił się na niego, jednak ten rozpadł się na części i już razem z drugim szpikulcem połączył się w całość za nim. W tym samym momencie zaatakował Beast Boy pod postacią goryla. Jeden cios wystarczył by Puppet rozbił się o stolik na tarasie restauracyjnym. Do tej pory wszyscy klienci poza jednym opuścili restaurację. Była to siwowłosa dziewczyna, której grzywka opadała delikatnie na lustrzankowe okulary. Wstała z krzesła i położyła dłonie na płycie klatkowej Puppeta, i rzuciła go do Tytanów.

- Niech pani ucieka!

Krzyknęła Terra, jednak dziewczyna nie uciekła. Podeszła bliżej i spojrzała na kukłę. Ta wydała z siebie okropny skrzek i rzuciła się z klekotem na nią. Phantom i Arcanus rzucili się na kukłę i złapali ją za nogi, jednak Puppet odrzucił nogi i leciał dalej. Dziewczyna sparowała oba ciosy kolcami i rzuciła korpusem na ziemię. Kopnęła głowę w taki sposób, by złapała ją Terra.

- Skoro składa się do kupy to go rozłóżcie.

Powiedziała zimnym, matowym głosem. Na chwilę jej twarz zwróciła się na Arcanusa i Phantoma. Ci złapali za ręce kukły i pomogli go rozbierać. Głowa darła się niemiłosiernie, że się zemści za tę zniewagę.

- Dzięki.

Powiedzieli obaj chłopcy do dziewczyny.

Techno obrywał cięgi z piorunów Starfire i z młota Angel. Jednak prawie zawsze przyjmował atak na tarczę, a zawsze gdy obrywał w ciało, śmiał się do rozpuku. Nagle uniknął ciosu Angel i złapał ją za kostkę. Wykręcił z nią cztery młynki i rzucił prosto w Robina i Cyborga, który ledwo co wstał z ziemi. Równie nagle z jego butów buchnęły płomienie i wzniósł się z nieprawdopodobną szybkością w stronę Starfire. Złapał ją za nadgarstek, rzucił w kierunku ziemi i wycelował w nią swoje pięści. Z komór na przegubach wyłoniły się dwie rakietki i odpaliły. Starfire zaliczyła mocne uderzenie i wbiła się w ziemię. Nagle, cała pokonana czwórka zobaczyła, że do robota, który zdążył już wylądować zmierza wolnym krokiem siwowłosa dziewczyna w czarnym płaszczu.

- Proszę się do niego nie zbliżać! Jest niebezpieczny!

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nich i prychnęła. Ruszyła dalej. Techno patrzył na nią z rozbawieniem.

- I co? Naplujesz mi w styki?

- Nie... Zrobię coś lepszego.

Robot ze zdziwieniem cofnął się o krok i wystrzelił jeszcze dwie rakietki. Te uderzyły o wyprostowaną dłoń dziewczyny i wznieciły tumany kurzu. Dziewczyna, ku zdumieniu wszystkich, szła przed siebie z nawet nie zakurzonym ubraniem. Jej włosy zaczęły płonąć a w dłoniach zaczęły się kumulować kulki skoncentrowanego ognia.

- Kim ty jesteś?

- Nieistotne... A ty? Techno? Lubię znać imię tego, którego załatwię.

- Nie pokonasz mnie, ty zdziro!

- Świetnie. Usłyszałam to słowo i teraz mogę się mścić.

Wystrzeliła kule ognia w jego ręce. Wyrzutnie rakiet stopiły się momentalnie.

- Ty!

Rzucił się na nią biegiem i zamachnął się prawą ręką do ciosu. Gdy dobiegł, była już normalnego wyglądu. Uderzenie przyjęła na otwartą dłoń. Odrzuciło ją o dobre dwa metry i przewróciło, ale po chwili podniosła się.

- CO! Normalny człowiek miałby złamaną rękę i wyrwany staw ramieniowy! Jak to przetrwałaś!

- Egzoszkielet robi swoje i nie jestem normalnym człowiekiem.

Teraz zaczęła ona na niego biec. Spotkali się i uderzyli jednocześnie pięściami.

- Silna jesteś!

- To twoja siła.

- Moja! A! Więc tak jak ja absorbujesz? To zobaczymy jaką masz pojemność, dziecinko!

Zaczął ją bić seriami, które ona parowała. Wreszcie zadał jej kopniaka w klatkę piersiową i odpalił napęd rakietowy. Dziewczyna uderzyła o najbliższą ścianę, ale podniosła się chwiejnie. Nagle upadła z potężnym wrzaskiem na kolana, złapała się za głowę, pokrzyczała i padła na ziemię.

- HA HA HA HA!

Techno podniósł ją z ziemi za jeden bark i śmiał się.

Raven objęła swoją aurą całe ciało Puppeta i rozkazała reszcie pomóc tamtej dziewczynie. Polecieli na niego z zażartością.

- Phantom! Zajmij się tą dziewczyną, my rozwalimy robota.

Krzyknęła Terra, po czym rzuciła potężnym głazem w Techno. Ten przebił się przez niego na wylot, jednak upadł na jedno kolano i pokrył się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Zaczął ciężko dyszeć.

- Co jest? Maszyna a dostała zadyszki?

Zapytał drwiąco Arcanus, kumulując zaklęcie kuli ognia.

-Nie jestem maszyną... Jeszcze...Żyję!

Wstał i rzucił się na maga, po czym oberwał od BB, przemienionego w Tyranozaura. Techno złapał go za szczęki i rozwierał je z całej siły. BB miał wyjątkowy problem, gdyż przeciwnik był w stanie przeciwstawić się takiej sile. Z posiłkami przyszła Terra, która uderzyła Techno łapą wystającą z ziemi, i przygwoździła go do ściany. Arcanus zrezygnował z zaklęcia kuli ognia i posłał przed siebie inne:

- Nagnij Mara!

Techno popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na pocisk i po chwili jego szybka przestała się świecić na niebiesko i zgasła.

Phantom podniósł z ziemi dziewczynę i oparł ją o swoje ramię. Była zupełnie nieprzytomna. Jego oczy zaświeciły się pod kapturem na zielono i spojrzał po jej ciele. Widział wszystkie żyły i tętnice, również kości i większe narządy wewnętrzne. Zdziwił go dość dziwny układ krwionośny. Tętno było nierównomierne.

- Co z nią?

- Spytał Arcanus.

- Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Ma nierówne tętno.

- Co z tym zrobić?

- Muszę podać mój środek uspakajający.

Wyjął spod płaszcza zieloną strzykawkę i odsłonił jej nadgarstek. Wbił delikatnie igłę i wstrzyknął zawartość. Odczekał pół minuty.

- O! Już się unormowało. Ale jest słaba.

- Do szpitala ją trzeba.

- Wystarczy jej krótki odpoczynek.

Phantom wziął ją na ręce i wzleciał nieco. Tytani wrócili z nią do wieży.

Phantom wyszedł z swojego pokoju i zamknął za sobą delikatnie drzwi. Równocześnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wpatruje się w niego osiem par oczu. Jedynie Raven z całej tej grupy nie patrzyła na niego przychylnie. Terra wystąpiła nieco naprzód.

- I co z nią?

- Śpi. Dlatego proszę was o względną ciszę. Teraz potrzeba jej odpoczywać.

- A gdzie ty będziesz spał?

- Przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy spałem w końcu na kanapie w salonie. Chętnie wrócę do tego na pewien czas.

- Na jak długo?

- No cóż... Przewiduje że wróci do pełni sił za jakieś trzy dni. A teraz proszę, nie róbcie takiego zbiegowiska.

Zostali tylko Arcanus i Raven.

- Słucham? Macie jakąś sprawę?

- Tak... Nie powinniśmy wpuszczać do wieży obcej osoby.

Odezwała się ponuro Raven.

- Przecież ona ledwo chodzi, a co dopiero miałaby tu coś nabroić.

- Nie powinieneś jej tu przyprowadzać. Lepiej było oddać ją do szpitala.

- Ja też podzielam to zdanie.

Dopowiedział Arcanus.

- Cóż... Niestety... Ona jest moim gościem i nie wywalę jej na zbity pysk. A po co zawracać głowę lekarzom, jeżeli są poważniejsze przypadki?

- Jak ma tu zostać to miej na nią oko.

Raven odeszła nieco oburzona.

- Jak tam sprawa z tymi upiorami?

Spytał nieśmiało Arcanus.

- Nie zjawiły się.

- A co to były za upiory?

- Poczytałem trochę w źródłach. Według podań, duchy te są zwiastunem nadchodzącej śmierci i pierwsze spotkanie z nimi kończy się nią. Jak widzisz, to się nie zgadza z naszą sytuacją? Wszystkich nawiedziły i wszyscy żyjemy.

- Ty to już raczej nie.

Phantom popatrzył na niego oburzony.

- Co muszę zrobić, byś uwierzył wreszcie, że ja żyje.

- Ta... Jako nieumarły.

- Nazywaj to jak chcesz. Jestem człowiekiem a nie chodzącym trupem.

- Dobra... To powiedz mi chociaż czy coś wysondowałeś z Jej umysłu?

- Z jej umysłu? Nie bardzo. Kiedy śpi, nie potrafię niczego zrobić poza odczytaniem jej snu albo emocji. No, mogę jeszcze wedrzeć się do jej umysłu, ale to niezbyt miłe uczucie i nie chce gwałcić jej prywatności.

- A wiesz, chociaż co jej się śni? Jestem ciekaw, co się śni ludziom z tej planety.

- Nic. Kompletnie nic. Odpoczywa.

- A mogę się dowiedzieć, co się tobie śni?

- Ostatnio... Okropny koszmar. Co noc ten sam.

- Jaki?

- Widzę w ciemnym pokoju płaczącą kobietę. Płacze krwią. Podchodzę do niej i przytulam ją. Ocieram jej łzy i wypijam je, a później zabijam kobietę i wypijam jej krew do cna. I tak przez ostatni miesiąc się śni to w kółko.

- Pijesz krew? Czy ciebie przypadkiem nie ugryzł wampir?

- Jako inkwizytor stałem się odporny na takie rzeczy. I nie ugryzł mnie jak dotąd żaden wampir. Nie miały okazji.

- Więc czemu takie sny cię gnębią.

- Nie wiem. Wcześniej miałem inny dziwny sen.

- Jaki?

- Byłem kimś, nie wiem dotąd kim, i goniło mnie coś. Złapali mnie i wtedy podeszła do mnie czarna postać z pentagramami, i położyła mi na głowie ręce. Poczułem ból i obudziłem się.

- Też dziwne.

- Czy zdarzały ci się kiedyś prorocze sny? Albo Deja Vu?

- Deja Vu?

- Wrażenie, że już coś się stało. Nieraz śniły mi się sceny z udziałem naszych przyjaciół, które później się sprawdzały.

- Nie zdarzało mi się za bardzo.

- Ja się boję, że te moje ostatnie koszmary, też są prorocze.

- Nie martw się nimi zbytnio.

- Dobra. Coś jeszcze?

- Nie... W zasadzie to przyszedłem żeby zobaczyć jak się czuje tamta dziewczyna.

- Myślę, że byłaby wdzięczna za troskę.

Rozeszli się. Phantom został jeszcze chwilę na korytarzu. Popatrzył w drugą stronę a jego oczy zabłysły na zielono. Przez korytarz przebiegła jakaś czarna postać, za którą snuła się żółta smuga. Przebiegła tak szybko, że w zasadzie widać było tylko cień idący za jej ciałem. Na korytarzu pojawiła się jakaś złożona karteczka. Po chwili karteczka wzniosła się w powietrze i powędrowała grzecznie do dłoni Phantoma. Rozłożył karteczkę i przeczytał treść:

- „Pisane na maszynie. Zupełnie jakby ktoś się bał, że rozpoznają go po piśmie."

Schował karteczkę i ruszył w stronę kwatery Cyborga. Po chwili jednak zawahał się i postanowił nie mówić mu o wizycie obcego. Ruszył z powrotem do swojego pokoju i wszedł po cichu do środka.

Dziewczyna leżała spokojnie w wygodniej pozycji na jego fotelu. Bardzo się pociła i wydawała z siebie, co chwila ciężkie sapnięcie, jak od gorąca. Phantom stwierdził, że musi jej być za gorąco w tym płaszczu, więc podszedł do niej i zaczął rozpinać guziki. Rozpiął wszystkie i delikatnie go z niej zsunął. Przyjrzał jej się dokładniej. Miała na sobie czarny kombinezon z niebieskimi prążkami wzdłuż boków kończyn i brzucha. Na piersiach miała pancerz koloru oliwkowego, swym kształtem ukazujący jej osobiste kształty. Pancerz wydawał się tylko nieco mniej elastyczny od obcisłego stroju. Na barkach miała przyczepione dwa odstające ornamenty, nie zwracał na razie na nie uwagi. Na klatce piersiowej widniał jakiś romb. Przyjrzał mu się z bliska. Oniemiał, gdy zobaczył, że w rombie znajduje się fioletowa litera K. Spojrzał jeszcze na ornamenty na ramionach, również ta litera. Na pasku z kieszonkami również widniała litera K, umieszczona na złotej klamrze.

- Więc jesteś Powiernikiem? Kto by się spodziewał, że taka ładna dziewczyna może być najemnikiem. To chyba przydatne w twojej pracy.

Powiedział do niej cicho i nie przejmował się już ornamentami. Przyjrzał się jeszcze dokładniej jej strojowi. Widać było, że w wielu miejscach na kończynach i ciele, kombinezon jest twardszy.

- To pewnie ten egzoszkielet, o którym mówiłaś Techno...

Wyszeptał do siebie. Na dłoniach miała jasnobrązowe rękawiczki z trzema paskami odchodzącymi wzdłuż ścięgien. O ile egzoszkielet nie był widoczny na ciele, tak na butach znajdował się na zewnątrz. Nie pokrywał jedynie stóp. Przyjrzał się też jej twarzy. Miała gładką, bladą skórę, niemalże tak bladą jak jego. Grzywka siwych włosów opadała bezwładnie na jej lustrzanki. Poczuł nagle nieodpartą chęć zdjęcia jej tych okularów. Odłożył je delikatnie na biurku i przyjrzał się dokładniej jej twarzy. Grzywka opadała teraz na brwi, a jej oczy mimo, że zamknięte, wydawały mu się ładne. Miała je podmalowane nieco delikatnym makijażem, na fioletowo. Rzęsy miała ładnie ułożone i kruczoczarnego koloru.

- Jesteś ładna, ale nie mogę ci przez to do końca ufać... Muszę cię rozbroić.

Odpiął jej pas i położył go obok okularów. Otworzył jedną z kieszonek, były w niej wytrychy, elektroniczne i manualne, wszystkie zminiaturyzowane. W innych znalazł nożyki, shurikeny, rzutki i różne narzędzia, którymi można było skrzywdzić człowieka.

- Dziwne... Nie wykorzystałaś ich ani razu do zabicia człowieka, na które mogło być zlecenie... Tylko do obrony...1

Popatrzył na nią z podziwem i pochował rzeczy do ich kieszonek. Mimo, że czuł opory, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej twarzy. Pomimo jego oddania dla Raven, wydawała mu się piękna. Niemalże równie piękna jak Raven. Usiadł sobie przy biurku i popatrzył w świecę. Czekał piętnaście minut, po czym z płomienia wyłonił się jakiś zwój z pieczęcią trzynastej dywizji Watykańskiej. Phantom zgasił świecę i otworzył zwój, łamiąc pieczęć.

- Dziękujemy za troskę, jednak instytut zauważył incydent, o którym wspomniałeś. Nasi egzorcyści po powrocie z miejsca zdarzenia stwierdzili, że groby zostały rozkopane od wewnątrz, a nie od zewnątrz. Instytut bardzo przejął się tym procederem, i wszczął postępowania w celu wyśledzenia ożywionych ciał. Bądź gotów na to, że odwołamy cię do siedziby w Rzymie. Na razie zostań na miejscu i czuwaj nad swoimi przyjaciółmi. Niech łaska Ducha Świętego będzie z tobą.

Popatrzył na zwój i zgodnie z procedurą spalił go w ogniu ze zwykłej świecy. Posiedział trochę nad jakimiś zwojami i spojrzał na zegarek kieszonkowy.

- Już czas.

Wstał od biurka, rzucił okiem na dziewczynę i wyszedł z pokoju.

Phantom zjawił się na miejscu spotkania nieco wcześniej niż powinien. Było pięć minut przed północą. Odczekał te pięć minut i usłyszał przed sobą jakieś trzaski i dźwięk, jakby ktoś zrzucał ciężki płaszcz. Przed nim z powietrza wyłoniła się postać w czarnofioletowym mundurze z żółtymi pagonami i czerwoną szybką na hełmie. Nad szybką połyskiwała złowieszczo litera K. Usłyszał po chwili głos, zmieniony nie do poznania przez modulator głosu:

- Przeszedłeś sam?

- Tak.

- To dobrze. Nas sobie nie przedstawiono...Mówią na mnie Specter.

- Phantom. W czym rzecz? Przyszedłeś po tamtą dziewczynę?

- Mogłem się spodziewać, że domyślisz się, kim jest po ornamentach na stroju. Nie, nie przyszedłem po nią.

- Więc, po co?

- Pokażę ci najpierw jej dane osobowe.

Rzucił do Phantoma mały dysk, wielkości dużej monety. Phantom złapał ją od spodu i po chwili wyświetliła się przed nim mała, holograficzna projekcja. Na małej tarczy, stała tama dziewczyna, ubrana w swój płaszcz i strój, łącznie z lustrzankami. Po jej prawej wyświetlił się mały prostokąt z narysowaną różą. Nad tymże prostokątem wyświetliło się logo Powierników, jednak z jeszcze jednym napisem odchodzącym, od górnego rogu: Keepers Achilles Project. Po lewej zaś wyświetlił się prostokąt z jej zdjęciem bez okularów. Pod zdjęciem zaczął wyświetlać się ciąg znaków:

ID: CLASSIFIED

CODNAME: ROSE

BORN: 5TH JULY 1995

AGE: 16 BIO-GENIC TIMER

DESIGNATION: STEALTH ASSASIN

STATUS: DESISED

Phantom przyjrzał się uważnie danym i następnie zwrócił się do Spectera:

- Macie błąd w archiwach. Jeżeli urodziła się w dziewięćdziesiątym piątym, to nie może mieć szesnastu lat. W końcu mamy dwa tysiące piąty rok.

- Poniżej miałeś wiek... Został podany w czasie Bio-genicznym. Oznacza to, że jej starzenie się przebiegało szybciej.

- Nie rozumiem cię.

- Musisz się, zatem dowiedzieć, co to jest projekt Achilles.

- Słucham.

- Projekt Achilles miał za zadanie wyhodować niepowstrzymanych zabójców. Zebrano geny najlepszych agentów naszej organizacji i stworzono z nich zmodyfikowanych genetycznie zabójców, którzy...

Nie dokończył. Phantom wymierzył mu celny cios w szczękę.

- Wy heretycy! Nie wolno się brać za takie rzeczy!

- Myślisz, że ja miałem cos do roboty? Co chłopcze? Byłem odpowiedzialny za ten projekt, ale to rada organizacyjna zarządziła, że zamiast modyfikować starszych agentów, należy stworzyć nowych.

Specter podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał mundur z kurzu.

- Skoro już musiałem stworzyć nowych ludzi, postanowiłem, że wychowam ich na coś więcej niż zabójców. Początkowym zamierzeniem rady było stworzenie perfekcyjnych maszynek do zabijania, ja dałem im wolną wolę i rozum. Uczyłem ich co to życie, co to romantyzm, wojna, śmierć, miłość, uczucia wyższe, rozkazy. Uczyłem jak każde dzieci się uczy. Starzały się dwa razy szybciej, co było w zamierzeniu. W momencie, gdy ich zegar biogeniczny miał osiągnąć wiek dwudziestu dwóch lat, mieliśmy podać odczyn genowy, który powoduje regenerację komórek czterokrotnie szybszą i większą niż u człowieka. To miało zachamować ich szybsze starzenie. Niestety wtedy zaczęły się dziać problemy z Różą. Włamała się do placówki medycznej i zaszczepiła sobie medykamenty o wiele wcześniej. Bała się stracić młodość na treningi. Po wszczepieniu tamtej dawki, uruchomiły się urządzenia obronne i rozstrzelały ją.

- Rozstrzelały?

- Tak. Róża umarła. O dziwo, mimo jej śmierci, ciało zregenerowało się, jednak nie dawało żadnych znaków życia. Działo się zupełnie jak kiedyś z Joe Rombiem, jednak tym razem, ożywione ciało nie pragnęło zemsty, ale wolności. Po prostu ludzie poddani naszemu genomowi mają brzydki zwyczaj „powracania". Ukradła trochę naszego sprzętu i uciekła.

- I teraz pewnie wasza rada chce ją z powrotem?

- Owszem, jednak do niczego jej nie zmuszamy. Ja przynajmniej tego dopilnowałem.

- Więc po co tu jesteś teraz.

- By wyjaśnić ci, jak powinieneś ją traktować.

- To znaczy?

- Ta dziewczyna owszem, ma uczucia wyższe, ale nie potrafi ich do końca okazywać. Gdy pojawia się uczucie, tłamsi je chyba, że jest dla niej wyjątkowo przyjemne. Mimo, że zrobiłem z niej człowieka cywilizowanego, z własną wolą, wiedziała, że stworzono ją do zabijania i wykonywania rozkazów. Tego ją uczono i wpajano.

- Nie można robić takich rzeczy dziecku! To największa zbrodnia!

- Myślisz, że ja tak nie czuję? Wystąpiłem z projektu i został on zarzucony, a jego efekty wprowadzone do czynnej służby, za wyjątkiem róży oczywiście.

- Więc czemu tu za nią przyszedłeś, skoro jest wolna?

- Bo czuję się winny. Wiem, to dziwne usłyszeć to z ust... z modulatora głosu najemnika. Ale tak jest. Poza tym, kocham jej matkę.

- Matkę?

- No... Dawczynię genów. Stworzono ją z zmodyfikowanego DNA Jasmine. Poznałeś ją chyba przy tym incydencie z Rombiem2. Po prostu się zakochałem. A Róża uważa Jasmine za swoją matkę... Wyrodną matkę, rzecz jasna. Ja chcę dobra Róży. A więc tak: Chcę, żebyś zajął się nią w dobry sposób do czasu aż wydobrzeje. Jakbyście dawali jej coś do jedzenia, to bez jagód i jajek; ma uczulenie. Nie lubi tłumów, nie może się wokół niej kręcić więcej niż trzy osoby, bo może się poczuć zagrożona, a często wpada w panikę.

- Jeszcze coś?

- Tak. Jeżeli chcecie by było jej u was przyjemnie, to najlepiej niech przebywa w towarzystwie twoim lub Arcanusa... Albo najlepiej was obu.

- Czemu to?

- Jakby to wam powiedzieć. Studiowała nasze materiały o waszej grupie i ... No powiedzmy to wprost... Jesteśmy w końcu dość dorośli... Zakochała się w was.

- W nas obu?

- To jest jej dylemat. Nie wie, którego z was woli bardziej.

- To ciekawe. Dobrze. Czy to już wszystko?

- Tak. Ja znikam.

Phantom znów usłyszał dźwięk zarzucanego płaszcza i Specter rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- No cóż... Przynajmniej wiem jak ma na imię. Trzeba się zgadać z Arcanusem.

CHAPTER III: "A mage, a ghost and assasin"

Phantom wytłumaczył Arcanusowi jak się sprawy mają z Różą. Jego reakcja była dość... Nie oczekiwana. Arcanus, bowiem wydawał się zadowolony z faktu, że komuś się podoba. Phantom wyczuł, że to nie taka satysfakcja jak gdyby podobał się Raven, jednak jakaś była. Obaj postanowili, że dopóki zostaje u nich w wieży, będą się starali trzymać wskazówek Spectera. Tytani również dowiedzieli się o szczegółach rozmowy pomiędzy Phantomem i Specterem. Dostał za to mocny ochrzan. W końcu nie powiedział im, że ktoś bezprawnie przebywał na dachu wieży. Po tym zajściu, Phantom przespał jeden dzień w salonie, tak jak kiedyś. Teraz wyczuł, że Róża obudzi się tego dnia. Przygotował jakąś wykwintną kanapkę w kuchni i ułożył na srebrnej tacce razem z szklanką. Wyszedł powoli z pokoju wspólnego i skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju. Wszedł po cichu i przyjrzał się Róży. Wierciła się lekko, sygnalizując, że ma zamiar się obudzić. Phantom położył tacę na biurku i stanął przed nią. Powoli otwarła oczy. Przez ułamek sekundy patrzyli sobie w oczy. Nagle róża sięgnęła do buta i wyjęła z niego sztylet. Przygniotła Phantoma do ściany i przyłożyła ostrze do jego gardła. Usłyszała szczęk metalu, to zbroja wyjmowała miecz z pochwy. Rozejrzała się dookoła i po chwili utkwiła wzrok w Phantomie, który najwyraźniej nie przejął się groźbą. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Miała białe tęczówki.

- Śniadanie podano...

Powiedział cicho Phantom. Spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. Odeszła od niego dwa kroki i schowała sztylet do buta. Popatrzyła teraz na tacę.

- Nie wiedziałem, co lubisz, więc zrobiłem dla ciebie zwykłą kanapkę.

Róża była nieco zakłopotana. Usłyszała jak zbroja chowa miecz do pochwy i wraca na swoje miejsce. Dziewczyna wzięła do rąk kanapkę i spojrzała na niego. Miała w oczach radość, mimo, że usta nie zmieniły kształtu.

- Dziękuję.

Miała łagodny, kobieco brzmiący głos. Phantom stwierdził, że mógłby jej słuchać cały czas. Jej śnieżnobiałe włosy zakołysały się lekko. Usiadła na dmuchanym fotelu i zaczęła jeść. Widać było, że nie jadła kilka dni.

- Spokojnie. Nie zakrztuś się... Jedzenie ci nie ucieknie.

Popatrzyła na niego nieco zmieszanymi oczami, po czym wróciła do jedzenia, naturalnie nieco wolniej. Phantom wyjął spod pół płaszcza butelkę z czerwonym płynem.

- Pijesz wino?

- Tak.

Nalał jej do szklanki i postawił niedaleko.

- Wiem, że wino nie pasuje swą wykwintnością do kanapki, ale jest dość dobre w smaku.

- Racja.

Skończyła kanapkę.

- I jak się czujesz?

- Jestem słaba.

- Powinnaś wydobrzeć w ciągu trzech dni. Możesz tu zostać do tego czasu. Moi przyjaciele nie mają nic przeciwko.

- Zostać... Tutaj? A gdzie ja jestem?

- W wieży Tytanów oczywiście. Zemdlałaś po walce z tamtym robotem... Pamiętasz?

- Teraz już tak.

- Było z tobą krucho. Ale już nie ma problemu.

- Dzięki.

Phantom wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń.

- Tak przy okazji. Jestem Phantom.

- A ja Róża.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

- Jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, a mnie nie będzie w pobliżu, powiedz to tej zbroi. Ona mi to przekaże. Ja muszę iść na trening.

- Dobrze.

- Tylko mi nie uciekaj przypadkiem. Twój stan na to nie pozwala.

- Dobrze. Idź już.

Wyszedł powoli z pokoju i zostawił ją samą ze sobą. Róża rozejrzała się po pokoju. Zatrzymała się na chwilę na krzyżu zawieszonym na ścianie. Pomachała przecząco głową i patrzyła dalej. Zauważyła półkę z książkami i magnetofonem. Podeszła chwiejnie do półki i przyjrzała się książkom. Przeczytała sobie na głos tytuły niektórych:

- Quo Vadis, Biblia, Krzyżacy, Fundacja i Ziemia, Tom Clancy – dzieła wybrane, Forest Gump, Pięć lat kacetu, Na marginesie życia, Pan Tadeusz... Masz tu widzę dość dużo dzieł literackich. Jak widzę te książki to przychodzi mi do głowy tylko jedno zdanie... Jesteśmy tacy sami.

Arcanus zapukał po cichu do pokoju Phantoma. Phantom przeszedł obok niego i otworzył mu drzwi, po czym ruszył dalej w swoją stronę. Było już po treningach i Arcanus chciał sprawdzić jak czuje się ta dziewczyna. Wszedł powoli, tym razem zbroja nie zareagowała. Róża siedziała na fotelu i czytała jakąś książkę, na biurku stała szklanka z nalanym do połowy czerwonym płynem. Obok szklanki stała również do połowy opróżniona butelka wina. Arcanus podszedł do niej i wyciągnął rękę.

- Arcanus.

- Róża.

- I jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze... Czemu nie usiądziesz?

Arcanusa zdziwiło to, że mimo wszystkiego co o niej usłyszał, zachowuje się nadzwyczaj normalnie.

- Czemu tak patrzysz jakby ci mowę odjęło? Siądziesz czy masz zasadę, żeby nie siadać.

- Jesteś inna niż się spodziewałem po historiach o tobie.

- Jakich historiach?

- Był tu na dachu jakiś Powiernik, mówił na siebie Specter. Opowiedział nam trochę o tobie. Mówił, że jesteś nieśmiała i w ogóle.

- Heh... On chyba nigdy się nie odczepi. Nie dociera do niego, że potrafię sobie ułożyć życie. Zazwyczaj jestem nieśmiała, ale przy większej ilości osób. No i nie lubię jak jest więcej niż sześć osób w towarzystwie.

- Cóż... Ja też nie przepadałem za dużym towarzystwem, ale przywykłem.

- Ja sobie z tym tak nie radzę... Napijesz się?

Spytała podsuwając mu butelkę. Wyjęła jeszcze jedną szklankę z szuflady Phantoma.

- Rozgościłaś się już, co?

- Nie potrafiłam się oprzeć. To jak? Pijesz?

- Dobrze.

Nalała mu wina i dolała sobie do pełna. Wypili, Róża wolno, Arcanus duszkiem.

- Nie umiesz pić wina co?

- To znaczy? Przecież wypiłem.

- Wino się smakuje, dopiero później pije. Ale cóż... Mogłam się spodziewać, że w Anauroch nie macie wina.

- Skąd wiesz skąd jestem?

- Czytałam trochę w twoich danych... Nasz wywiad miał dość dużo informacji o tobie. A poza tym, jakiś rok temu sama odwiedziłam Anauroch z dwoma agentami z mojej dawnej organizacji. Ledwo uszliśmy z życiem. A byliśmy na wycieczce.

- Niezbyt miłe miejsce sobie wybraliście.

- Masz rację.

- Ale jak się tam dostaliście? Macie magów?

- Coś w tym rodzaju... Nasi inżynierowie i wynalazcy zbudowali portal do podróży miedzy światami.

- Technologia ludzi z tej planety nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. Potraficie stworzyć maszynę, która jest w stanie bez problemu zadziałać jak najsilniejsze i najbardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia.

- Tak. Ludzie zawsze to mieli do siebie.

- Wiesz, jesteś bardzo ciekawą osobą.

- Naprawdę? Pochlebia mi to.

- Powiedz, jak to było, że gdy zaatakował cię Techno, ty przybrałaś postać ognia? Czy to znów technologia?

- Nie... To akurat jest moja właściwość i czternastu innych powierników z projektu Achilles. Mieliśmy mieć poza siłą fizyczną i regeneracją komórkową jeszcze jedną moc. Wchłanianie energii i przechowywanie jej bądź przekazywanie. W ten sposób mogę przejąć na ten przykład siłę impetu wystrzelonej w moją stronę kuli, i oddać pięścią całą tę energię. Przy ogniu i elektryczności moje ciało się zmienia, głównie włosy. Pod wpływem ognia lub temperatury moje włosy płoną, a pod wpływem elektryczności stają dęba i pokrywają się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi.

- Czyli potrafisz wchłaniać energię?

- Tak... Ale tylko do pewnego stopnia. Będę wchłaniać energię dopóki się nie uspokoję. Jeżeli się nie uspokoję, będę ją wchłaniać cały czas. Do końca nie wiem, jaką mam pojemność... Wiem, kiedy się kończy, bo wtedy zaczyna boleć głowa.

- Widziałem to... Tamten blaszak nieźle ci przyłożył.

- Aha. Nie spodziewałam się, że też wchłania energię.

Rozmawiali tak jeszcze długo. Nadszedł wieczór i Róża wygoniła Arcanusa z pokoju, chcąc zasnąć spokoju. W tym pokoju czuła się bezpieczna.

- Kto jest twoim panem?

- Ty, mroczny lordzie...

- Będziesz mi posłuszny, czy mam znów cię ukarać?

- Nie panie... Będę posłuszny!

- Nie słyszę przekonania w twoim głosie! To zasługuje na karę!

- Panie! Nie!

Mroczna postać zamachnęła się na skuloną, ubraną w czarny, postrzępiony płaszcz. W momencie uderzenia, Phantom zerwał się na równe nogi, wybity ze snu. Był zlany potem i ciężko łapał powietrze.

- Co...? Co się ze mną dzieje? Co to za sny ja miewam?

Wyszeptał do siebie. Spojrzał w broszkę, włosy były ciemnoszare, a oczy jarzyły się przez dwie sekundy zielonym światłem.

- Dalej czernieją.

Phantom podał śniadanie na tacy, tak jak wczoraj. Róża czuła, że jeżeli dalej tak pójdzie, to nie będzie chciała opuszczać tego luksusu. Była już w miarę wypoczęta i mogła chodzić po pokoju bez większego bólu głowy czy utraty równowagi. Tym razem zamiast wina dostała sok pomarańczowy, a zamiast kanapki dostała płatki zbożowe z mlekiem. Tak sobie zamówiła wczoraj. Phantom wykonywał jej prośby bardzo ochoczo.

- I jak się dzisiaj czujemy?

- O wiele lepiej, dzięki.

- Wszyscy w wieży się o ciebie pytają. Najwyraźniej ci współczują.

- Współczucie... – Popatrzyła zamyślona w tacę. – Nikt mi nigdy go nie okazywał... Oprócz Spectera oczywiście... Bardzo dziwne uczucie, wiedzieć, że komuś jest ciebie żal.

- Przyzwyczaisz się. Świat jest pełen ludzi, których nie obchodzą nic inni, ale więcej jest jednak tych współczujących.

- To tak jak z dobrymi i złymi.

- Niestety... Szkoda, że nie ma tylko tych dobrych... Chociaż... wtedy nie miałbym nic do roboty, no nie?

- Racja... Zło i dobro nie mogą bez siebie istnieć. Jak woda i ogień, jak życie i śmierć...

Na ostatnie słowo zamyśliła się znów nad tacą. Phantom pochylił się nad nią i położył jej dłoń na prawym barku.

- Nie martw się... Powiem ci coś w tajemnicy... Ja też umarłem.

- Mogłam się domyślić... Bo skąd te możliwości?

Powiedziała ze zdziwieniem w głosie.

- To aż takie proste do odgadnięcia?

- Nie... Po prostu ja potrafię wykryć każdą tajemnicę... A tobie idzie całkiem nieźle w byciu tajemniczym.

- Nigdy nie próbowałem być na siłę tajemniczy... Zawsze taki byłem.

- Do twarzy ci z tajemniczością, jeżeli wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

- Dzięki. Miło to słyszeć.

Róża wzięła do ręki łyżeczkę i zaczęła jeść.

- Już dawno nie jadłam tak dobrego posiłku.

- To znaczy?

- Staram się przestrzegać prawa, a bez pieniędzy trochę trudno coś zjeść. Kradnę jak już jestem u kresu sił.

- To okropne... Nie możesz żyć całe życie bez kapitału.

- Przynajmniej jest to życie uczciwe.

- Nie do końca... Jeżeli tak stoisz z finansami to mam dla ciebie prezent.

- Co takiego?

- Chwileczkę.

Phantom wyjął jakąś kartkę i pstryknięciem przyzwał pióro z kałamarzem. Pióro zaczęło coś skrobać. Po chwili skończyło i kartka wleciała do ręki Phantoma. Ten podał kartkę róży.

- To zestaw współrzędnych. Masz tam cztery skrytki z pieniędzmi. Jedna ma średnio dwadzieścia tysięcy, chociaż mogę się mylić... Może być więcej. Oddaje ci je.

- Tyle pieniędzy, i ty chcesz oddać je mnie?

- Spokojnie... Mi pieniądze nie potrzebne.

- Ale dlaczego? To trochę za dużo jak na zwykłe współczucie.

- Polubiłem cię i jest mi ciebie żal. Czy to nie starczy?

- No nie... Starczy... Dzięki.

- A teraz już jedz. Bo zziębnie ci całe to jedzenie.

- Racja.

Zabrała się do jedzenia.

Róża rozmawiała z Phantomem na temat kilku książek, gdy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi.

-Wejść.

Powiedział Phantom. Do pokoju wszedł nieco niepewnie Robin.

- Eee... Cześć...

Powiedział nieco nie pewnie.

- Cześć.

Odpowiedziała mu nieco oschle Róża.

- O co chodzi?

Dopytał Phantom.

- Chciałem was zaprosić na obiad.

- I co ty na to? Jesteś gotowa poznać rodzinkę?

- Wolałabym nie, ale skoro nalegasz...

Powiedziała już do Robina. Robin uśmiechnął się na to i wyprowadził ich z pokoju.

Pokój wspólny rozbrzmiewał gwarem tytanów. Jednak cały zgiełk ucichł, gdy do pokoju weszła trójka przyjaciół. Phantom i Róża zeszli za Robinem i siedli przy stole. Wszyscy interesowali się nowym gościem, wszyscy poza Raven. Arcanus rozładował atmosferę witając Różę przy stole, i od tego momentu tytani rozmawiali z Różą już jak ze starą znajomą. Czasami odpowiadała na pytania, wdawała się w rozmowy, jednak starała się zachowywać cicho jak się tylko da. Męczyło ją aż tak duże towarzystwo i ledwo, co nie wpadła w panikę. Za każdym razem, gdy miała ją ogarnąć panika, Phantom lub Arcanus pocieszali ją uśmiechem. Tylko te uśmiechy trzymały ją przy zmysłach. Po dłuższej chwili zaczęło ją nawet większe towarzystwo bawić. Była zazdrosna o sytuacje uczuciowe Robina ze Starfire i BB z Terrą, jednak nie okazywała tego zbytnio. Tylko Phantom mógł wiedzieć, że targa nią ta odrobina zazdrości. Po godzinie pokój był już opróżniony ze wszystkich prócz Arcanusa, Phantoma i Róży. Chłopcy siedzieli naprzeciwko niej i zdawali się być nią zainteresowani.

- Co?

- I jak było? Da się znieść?

Spytał Phantom.

- No jakoś to zniosłam...

- Czyli nie było tak źle...

Stwierdził Arcanus.

- No nie było... Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że dalej nie cierpię zbiegowisk.

- Rozumiem to, i szanuję to. Próbowaliśmy cię po prostu przyzwyczaić do większego towarzystwa.

- Czyli eksperymentowaliście na mnie?

- Ja to bym raczej nazwał drobną pomocą.

Rzekł Arcanus. Róża wydawała się być rozbawiona ich słowami, i faktem, że na niej eksperymentowali. Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę na temat ich pracy i przyszłości Róży. W sposób materialny była już ustawiona, pozostawało jej jeszcze obrać kierunek w życiu. Porozmawiali również o ich dalszych przyjaciołach, czyli Fali i reszcie tytanów. Po dwóch godzinach odprowadzili ją do pokoju Phantoma i rozeszli się do swoich spraw. Phantom z dziwnymi przeczuciami położył się spać w salonie.

CHAPTER IV: "Dreams"

Po dwóch dniach Róża opuściła dom tytanów. W między czasie Phantom dostał natychmiastowe wezwanie od arcybiskupa instytutu Iscariote. Miało go nie być kilka dni. Przez ten czas, tytanom zaczynało brakować Phantoma. Dzień później w podróż po świecie wyruszyła Angel. Miała już dość przesiadywania w zamkniętej wieży.

Było koło północy. Widziała ludzi przy ognisku. Wszyscy byli ubrani w czarne mundury i hełmy, przez ramiona mieli przewieszone karabiny. Drzemali nad ogniskiem, dalej spali inni żołnierze. Na hełmach niektórzy mieli czaszki z dwoma piszczelami, w okolicach czoła, niektórzy mieli z boku na tarczach wypisane dwie litery S. Na lewym ramieniu każdego była przewieszona czerwona opaska z białym kółkiem, w którym widniała swastyka. Każdy miał na ustach i nosie jakaś dziwną maskę, najwidoczniej zaimprowizowaną z szalików. Mieli ziemistą cerę i oczy, które wydawały się martwe. Ich kolor u każdego był taki sam - czerwony. Mówili w języku niemieckim, jednak ich rozumiała:

- Jak idzie Hans?

- Jakby nie patrzeć to jestem w zasadzie martwy, a co?

- Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz. A co z panem Nigourathem?

- Spokojnie! Nie ucieknie. My też musimy czasem odpoczywać, a chodzimy już trochę. Sześć dni marszu bez wytchnienia, i jeszcze unikamy miast za rozkazem pana Nigouratha.

- Cisza! Tam ktoś jest!

Rozległ się jakiś łaciński głos, wydawał jej się wyjątkowo znajomy:

- W Boże imię, przemienionym w nieumarłych bez ich woli ofiarujemy wieczną noc.

Za głosem doszedł chór innych:

- Amen!

Nagle, jak znikąd wyłoniło się szesnaście noży, które przeszyły ciało hitlerowca.

- Agh! Ba... Bagnety! To nie... niemożliwe! Moje ciało się rozpadaaaaaaaa...

Wrzasnął hitlerowiec i rozpłynął się w miejscu zostawiając po sobie tylko ubranie.

- Achtung! Jesteśmy atakowani!

Wrzasnął drugi i również został zaatakowany bagnetami. Jego ciało się rozpłynęło. Wszyscy inni hitlerowcy poderwali się z ziemi i sięgnęli po swoją broń maszynową. Jeden z nich chciał wystrzelić w ciemność, jednak jego głowa została przeszyta strzałem z jakiegoś karabinu.

- Nie! To niemożliwe!

Krzyczeli inni. W ciemnościach zalśniły na srebrno krzyże. Kilku z hitlerowców zostało związanych słomianymi sznurami i wciągniętych w ciemność. Po chwili z tego samego miejsca wypadły ich głowy pozbawione ciał. Jeden ze srebrnych krzyży zaczął się zbliżać do nich. W ciemności zabłysły złote litery w języku duchów umieszczone na klindze miecza.

- Atak!

Z ciemności wyłoniło się osiemdziesięciu inkwizytorów w szpiczastych kapturach i w zbrojach. Wszyscy dzierżyli w rękach długie karabiny z nożami przyczepionymi do luf. Wbiegli na hitlerowców i zaczęli siec ich bronią, jeżeli jakiś nie poddawał się na bagnecie, inkwizytor pociągał za spust i strzał rozrywał ciało napastnika. Chciała się obudzić na widok tej rzeźni, jednak nie mogła. Postać z mieczem dobiła ostatniego hitlerowca przekręcając miecz w jego klatce piersiowej. Podszedł do niego inny inkwizytor, z kwadratowym hełmem zamiast kaptura.

- Na razie skończone... Możesz wracać do przyjaciół, powiemy ci, kiedy znajdziemy następną grupę.

Inkwizytor z mieczem zdjął kaptur i ukazał jej twarz Phantoma. Miał ciemnoszare włosy i jarzące się na zielono oczy. Gdy inkwizytor w hełmie odwrócił się od niego, ten schował miecz do pochwy i zniknął w ciemnościach. Raven obudziła się zlana potem.

Popatrzyła na zegarek. Była piąta rano. Podeszła do półki z książkami i wyjęła taką, w czarnej oprawie. Widniał na niej napis: Wielka Księga Legend Detheroca. Usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła czytać. Doszła do legend i podań o mrocznych lordach.

-„ Mroczni Lordowie to istoty, które mimo śmierci potrafią materializować swoje ciało, nie zmieniając faktu, że ciało to jest martwe i tylko wygląda jak by było solidne. W rzeczywistości ich ciało jest tylko zbiorem tkanek i narządów, które ma wyglądać na prawdziwe. Siłą Mrocznych Lordów jest magia umysłu zmieszana z magią śmierci. Bez niej są słabi. Jednak istnieje niewiele osób zdolnych pokonać Mrocznego Lorda. Zwykle, mroczny lord szuka dla siebie pomocników i uczniów, którym pragnie przekazywać swoją wiedzę. Służą mu oni za oficerów. Mroczni Lordowie mają też w niektórych przypadkach właściwość przyzywania upadłych aniołów zwanych diabłami. Mroczny Lord musi się jednak wystrzegać demonów, gdyż te uważają ich za idealne źródło energii. Złapany przez demona Mroczny Lord może mu posłużyć za generator energii, przez co najmniej kilkaset lat."

Przestała czytać, gdyż usłyszała jakiś ruch za drzwiami. Po głębszym wsłuchaniu się zorientowała się, że to Beast Boy idzie do toalety. Zaczęła czytać dalej.

- „Mroczny lord do cichych ataków używa często bluźnierczych Upiorów Snów lub Upiorów Wspomnień. Czym się różnią od siebie te dwa typy upiorów? Upiór Wspomnień kradnie wspomnienia aż zostawia z człowieka emocjonalny i psychiczny wrak, a Upiór Snów zabija człowieka poprzez zamordowanie go we śnie. Upiory snów w przeciwieństwie do Upiorów Wspomnień są tworzone na miejscu, z przyszłych ofiar. Każdy człowiek w swoim życiu gromadzi ładunek energii wystarczający na powołanie tylko jednego Upiora Snów, a jeżeli ten zawiedzie, czytaj: Ofiara w porę się obudzi, zostanie unicestwiony na zawsze."

Znów jakieś szmery przeszkodziły jej w czytaniu. Tym razem to Starfire musiała wracać z łazienki. Raven zamknęła książkę i wyszła do kuchni. Po drodze zarzuciła jeszcze na siebie płaszcz.

Kuchnia była opustoszała, tak jak i pokój wspólny. Zaglądnęła do lodówki... Nic oprócz czerwonego jabłuszka nie było zdatne do jedzenia. Przyciągnęła je do siebie telekinetycznie i zamknęła lodówkę. Siadła za stołem i zjadała po cichutku i bez większego przekonania. Do pokoju wszedł Arcanus.

- O! Cześć Raven.

- Dzień dobry.

Arcanus zajrzał do lodówki, ale po niebieskiej pleśni na jedzeniu wywnioskował, że nie powinien nic jeść. Zajrzał jeszcze na półkę z mlekiem. Na kartonie była jeszcze ważna data zdatności tak, więc wyjął je i zajrzał do szafki na płatki. Ostatnio zaczęło mu smakować to lekkie jedzenie, jakie kosztowali prawie codziennie tytani. Za oknem powoli wschodziło słońce.

- Zapowiada się ładny dzień.

- Ładny jak, dla kogo.

- Coś nie tak?

- Nie... Ostatnio źle sypiam.

- Hmm... Rozumiem. Do niedawna też miałem z tym problem.

- Ja nie mam problemu... Po prostu... no dobra... masz mnie... To jest problem... Ale zrobię coś z tym sama. Pierwsze, co zrobię to będę więcej medytować... To powinno mi pomóc.

- Niezły pomysł. Mi też przyda się medytacja.

Nagle usłyszeli stukot podkutych butów. Do pokoju wszedł Phantom. Miał pod ręką czarny hełm z czaszką i piszczelami na czole. Był w swoim normalnym stroju.

- O! Dzień Dobry. Myślałem, że wstaniecie później.

Raven popatrzyła krytycznie na hełm.

- Co to? Pamiątka z rzezi piątkowej nocy?

Arcanus nie załapał.

- Miałem dziś w nocy sprawę do załatwienia w instytucie Iscariote. Znaleźliśmy nieumarłych hitlerowców. Ale skąd ty wiesz, co się działo Raven?

- Przyśniło mi się... I teraz jeszcze przyniosłeś ten hełm.

- No tak.

Arcanus popatrzył dziwnie na Phantoma.

- Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej czernieją ci włosy.

- Wiem... I nie wiem dlaczego.

- Jest w tobie coś dziwnego... Ostatnio jesteś jakiś inny...

Stwierdziła beznamiętnie Raven.

- Cóż... Zdarza się...

Nagle zawyła syrena alarmowa.

- Tytani! Wio!

Wrzasnął Robin stając w drzwiach.

W centrum miasta grasowała jakaś czarna kula wielkości człowieka. Miała na sobie białe pręgi, umieszczone bez ładu i składu. Tytani wyskoczyli z samochodu i podbiegli do niej. Kula lewitowała spokojnie nad ziemią.

- Eee... Czemu zgłosili, że jest niebezpieczeństwo? Przecież to, to sobie tylko lata.

Zauważył BB. Kula uderzyła w lampę.

- I do tego kiepsko.

- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale w końcu nie wzywają nas na darmo. Ta kula jest zagrożeniem, i ja mam zamiar to zagrożenie powstrzymać.

Cyborg rozłożył swoje działko i wycelował w kulę. Wystrzelił i o dziwo, kula rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

- Co je..?

Zapytał. Nagle Terra wskazała miejsce gdzie lewitowała kula.

- Patrzcie! Cień nie znikł.

Cień rzeczywiście nie znikł. Zamiast zniknąć, powiększał się i wpełzł pod Cyborga. Wszyscy inni tytani zdążyli odskoczyć. Starfire podniosła Robina za ręce, Raven i Arcanus unosili się spokojnie w powietrzu, a Phantom odskoczył na lampę nieopodal. BB zamienił się w Pterodaktyla i uniósł Terrę w górę. Cyborg popatrzył pod siebie ze zdziwieniem i stwierdził, że jego nogi zaczynają się zapadać.

- Cyborg! Uciekaj!

Krzyknął Robin.

- Nie mogę! To mnie trzyma! A masz tu draniu!

Zaczął strzelać sobie pod nogi, jednak wiązki ginęły w odmętach cienia. Nad nimi znów pojawiła się biała kula. Starfire odłożyła Robina na samochód i zaczęła strzelać piorunami w cień. Raven i Arcanus próbowali swoich sił łącząc ich zaklęcia, a Phantom odskoczył od lampy, która również zaczynała być wciągana w cień. Robin ładował w cień swoimi bumerangami a Terra próbowała wrzucać w niego głazy. Wszystkie jednak pociski ginęły w jego odmętach. Phantom spojrzał z przerażeniem na to, co się działo z Cyborgiem. Był już do połowy w cieniu i krzyczał o pomoc, wyciągając dłonie w górę. Raven otoczyła jego rękę swoją mocą, jednak coś ją zneutralizowało. Starfire podleciała razem z BB i złapali Cyborga za obie dłonie.

- Trzymaj się Cyborg!

Wrzasnęła Starfire. Mimo wysiłków jej i BB, Cyborg został wciągnięty, a oni razem z nim. Robin wyciągnął w stronę cienia rękę i krzyknął imię swojej ukochanej, a Terra wykrzyknęła imię Beast Boya.. Kula jakby zadrżała i odwróciła się w stronę Robina. Cień szybko wpłynął pod samochód i pochłonął go. Robin odskoczył z samochodu, jednak cień był już pod jego nogami. Robin zapadł się w czarny materiał. Wszyscy wykrzyknęli jego imię i próbowali dalej atakować, tylko Phantom nie potrafił atakować pociskami, więc atakował rzucając telekinetycznie, co się da. Nagle kula znów się odwróciła i zadrżała. Budynek, na którym stała Terra zaczął się zapadać w cień kuli.

- Terra!

Phantom uniósł, Terrę na swoich rękach, lecz z czarnej materii wyłoniło się coś na wzór macek i oplotło jej nogę. Wyrwało ją z rąk Phantoma i z pluskiem wciągnęło w siebie.

- Celować w kulę! To jedyny sposób!

Wrzasnął Arcanus i zaczął ciskać ognistymi kulami w unoszącą się kulę. Ta znikła i pojawiła się nieco dalej. Cień uregulował się znów pod odpowiednią wielkością i zabulgotał. Tytani postanowili na chwilę przerwać walkę, by opracować strategię. Zasiedli na oddalonym dachu i zaczynali rozprawiać na temat tego jak ją zaatakować.

- Ta kula jest bardzo szybka... Trzeba ją wziąć z zaskoczenia.

- To nie podziała. Ona nie ma oczu tak, więc widzi wszystko dookoła.

Odparł z niesmakiem Phantom.

- To wymyśl coś lepszego, durniu!

- Znowu zaczynacie się kłócić? W takim momencie?

Zapytała Raven.

- Niestety nie mam pomysłu... A ty Raven?

- Może wyczytasz coś z myśli tego czegoś? Sprawia wrażenie rozumnej.

- Niezły pomysł...

Cała trójka podleciała na bezpieczną odległość i spojrzała w kulę. Następnie Raven i Arcanus przyjrzeli się Phantomowi. Ten wyciągnął rękę w stronę stwora a jego oczy zaświeciły się na zielono. Nagle wrzasnął i złapał się za głowę.

- Co się stało?

- To jest potworne... Jego myśli są tak chaotyczne... O cholera! Zauważyło mn...!

Nie dokończył. Cień znów się rozrósł i z jego czeluści wyłoniła się macka, która złapała Phantoma za nadgarstek prawej ręki i zaczęła wciągać w siebie. Arcanus i Raven złapali go za ręce i starali się przeciągnąć go do siebie. Niestety z cienia wyłoniła się jeszcze jedna macka i złapała go za lewy bark. Phantom był przerażony.

- Ja nie chcę tam iść! To coś jest potworne!

- Weź się w garść!

Wycedził przez zęby Arcanus, próbując dalej go wciągać. Z cienia wyłoniły się jeszcze dwie macki, które zaczepiły się o obydwie nogi. Phantom wyrwał się z rąk Raven i Arcanusa i spadł na czarny cień. Był już zapadnięty w niego do połowy.

- Ja nie chce! Raven! Arcanus! Nie chcę! Arcanus! Raven! Ja nie chc...

Phantom został wciągnięty w czeluść na ich oczach.

- To nie możliwe... On dalej żyje. On musi żyć!

Krzyknął Arcanus. Raven nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Obydwoje uznali, że jak znikać to razem, i polecieli w stronę cienia... Ten jednak o dziwo cofnął się przed nimi. Stanęli na ziemi i zobaczyli, że cień znika, a kula wielkości czterech kiosków informacyjnych zaczęła się trząść i wić. Usłyszeli okropny pisk i pręgi z kuli znikły.

- Co się z nią dzieje?

Wyszeptała Raven. Nagle, na powierzchni kuli znajdującej się przed nimi pojawiła się czerwona kropka. Z kropki zaczęła wydobywać się rozproszonym pod ciśnieniem strumieniem krew. Było jej bardzo wiele. Krew, która zatrzymała się na krawędzi szczeliny zaczęła spływać wzdłuż kuli i kapać na ziemie. Z szczeliny zaczęła wyłaniać się ręka pokryta krwią. Po chwili wyłoniła się również głowa i tułów do połowy. To był Phantom. Położył dłonie na szczelinie i rozwarł ją na dwie strony. Kula pękła i wyrzuciła z siebie hektolitry krwi, w tym również wszystko, co pochłonął jej cień. Tytani wstali i o mało, co nie zwymiotowali na widok, jaki był ich udziałem. Byli cali w karmazynowej krwi i śmierdzieli nią. Dookoła znajdowało się dużo mieszkańców, ci już potrafili wymiotować. Phantom podniósł się z ziemi, jednak po chwili upadł na kolano.

- Ja... Ja się przestraszyłem...

Wykrztusił gdy podeszli do niego Arcanus i Raven. Stał się przenikalny i zrzucił z siebie krew. Jego włosy były niemalże koloru czarnego. Pomógł się zbierać reszcie tytanów. Okazało się, że tytani byli wewnątrz potwora cały czas nieprzytomni i nie pamiętali, co tam było. Wrócili do wieży by się wymyć.

Postać w czarnym, postrzępionym płaszczu kogoś jej przypominała, ale nie wiedziała, kogo. Klęczała skulona przed jakąś czarną postacią o zielonych, płomienistych oczach.

- Znowu byłeś nie posłuszny.

- Nie panie! Twoje słowo jest święte!

- Nie używaj w mojej obecności tego słowa! Zasłużyłeś na karę!

- Nie panie! Nie! Nie karz mnie już!

- Niestety... Niesubordynację kara się surowo.

Postać wyciągnęła dłoń i pstryknęła palcami. Z ciemności wyłoniło się pięć zakapturzonych postaci. Pochwyciły one poszkodowanego i zaniosły w jakiś ciemny kąt. Katorżnik krzyczał jeszcze:

- Co wy robicie! Dlaczego! Jak możecie!

Wtedy Raven się obudziła. Poczuła, że ten sen nie był ułudą.

CHAPTER V: "Dark Lord Shuub Nigourath"

Phantom siedział w swoim pokoju i malował portret Raven. Po piętnastu minutach stracił jednak wenę. Wyruszył do pokoju wspólnego. Tytani zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Raven i Arcanus medytowali przed oknem razem z Starfire, Robin i Cyborg grali na konsoli, ze słuchawkami na uszach by nie przeszkadzać kolegom w medytacji. Terra i Beast Boy flirtowali na kanapie. Siadł i zaczął czytać wyjętą z płaszcza książkę. Sołżenicyn działał na niego dziś wyjątkowo uspakajająco. Zwłaszcza po nieprzespanej nocy z powodu koszmarów. Terra i BB przysiedli się do niego po cichu.

- Czego chcecie?

- A nic... Chcieliśmy z tobą posiedzieć.

Uśmiechnęła się Terra.

- A co? Zabronisz nam?

Dopytał BB.

- Nie mogę wam nic zabronić, ale mam już na dzisiaj dość. Co ostatnio wszystkich wzięło na przesiadywanie ze mną? Tylko Arcanus i Raven nie chcą ze mną siedzieć, a tak to wszyscy... Mam dość!

- Nie złość się tak, bo włosy ci czernieją!

Phantom spojrzał z przerażeniem, na Terrę, i odpiął broszkę z płaszcza. Niestety tym razem nie chciała odbić jego twarzy, więc ruszył do łazienki.

Przyłożył ręce do głowy i przyglądał się włosom. Rzeczywiście, sczerniały, a niedawno były jaśniejsze. Przyjrzał się jeszcze swoim oczom. Ich barwa również się wyostrzyła. Nagle zapikał jego komunikator a dom wypełnił się brzmieniem alarmu.

Wraith siał spustoszenie na ulicach centrum, wysyłając swoje zjawy do ataku. Jego oczy świeciły się na zielono pod kapturem. Nagle w jedną zjawę uderzył niebieski promień, i wylądowała pod jego nogami. Phantom i Tytani stanęli przed Wraithem w dziarskiej pozie.

- Nudzi ci się? Po co rozwalasz miasto?

Spytał Robin.

- Nie mam wyboru.

Odpowiedział smutno Wraith.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

Spytał Robin ponownie. Wraith wycelował palec w grupę i wysłał swoje zjawy do ataku. Miał smutny wyraz oczu, gdy to robił. Zjawy rzuciły się na tytanów i zostawiły tylko Phantoma i Arcanusa. Ten drugi został potem uderzony przez zjawę, która się zduplikowała.

- Czemu nie masz wyboru?

Spytał Phantom.

- Ty też nie masz... Naszym przeznaczeniem jest zjednoczyć się.

- Nigdy!

- Więc musimy walczyć...

Odburknął jeszcze smutniej Wraith i rzucił się z furią na Phantoma. Odbili się od ściany i trafili na wieżowiec. Tam zaczęli się bić jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Wraith uderzył Phantoma w bark i spowodował jego upadek. Podniósł go za włosy i popchnął ku krawędzi budynku. Wskazał mu pole bitwy.

- TO wszystko zaaranżował mój nowy pan...

- Jaki pan?

- Shuub Nigourath...

Phantom poczuł nagłą furie na dźwięk tego imienia i wyrwał się Wraithowi. Uderzył go w szczękę tak mocno, że przy upadku Wraithowi spadł kaptur z głowy. Phantom spojrzał na jego twarz. Była obita i cała w sińcach.

- Więc to ty mi się śniłeś przez te noce. To ty byłeś tym bitym człowiekiem.

- Szukałem u ciebie pomocy... Ale zawiodłeś... Shuub mnie bije, poniża, a jednak musze mu służyć, bo mnie opętał.

- Ty zawsze byłeś opętany... Ale, na co ty mu jesteś potrzebny?

- Opętuję się duszę... A my mamy JEDNĄ...!

- CO!

- Przeze mnie, on opętywał cię po troszku każdego dnia. Im ja byłem słabszy, tym on bardziej cię opętywał.

- Nigdy mu się nie poddam.

- Twoi przyjaciele już przegrywają.

- Co?

- Nigourath opanował również innych... Moje zjawy, dwóch powierników. Właśnie przybywają na pole bitwy.

- Nie!

Phantom sfrunął z wieżowca na dół w porę, by zobaczyć jak dwóch powierników z świecącymi na czołach runicznymi N podchodzi do walczących i kolejno strzela do każdego tytana zieloną siecią.

- Na chwałę Nigouratha!

Wykrzyknęli jednocześnie, gdy udało im się schwytać ostatniego tytana. Phantom spadł na ziemię przed nimi i w wściekłości porozrzucał dookoła Zjawy i zaczął popychać telekinetycznie Thanathosa i Iluminatosa. Zgniótł im broń i rzucił ich o ścianę. W tym samym momencie z sieci oswobodził się za pomocą swojego działka Cyborg, i zaczął wyswobadzać resztę tytanów. Niestety ich sieci już zdążyły stwardnieć Musiał dłużej palić swoim działkiem ich nici. Nagle przed Phantomem wylądował Wraith. Przykucnął i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Phantom został wyrzucony na dach jednego z budynków. Podniósł się niezgrabnie, po czym zauważył, że stoi przed nim sam Nigourath.

- To twoja sprawka!

- Tak. Moja.

- Uwolnij Wraitha i zjawy!

- Tak się troszczysz o wroga? Czy może to ty chcesz nimi władać?

- Nie! Po prostu nawet oni nie zasługują na niewolę!

- Naprawdę? Jednak ci nie wierzę. Dzięki Wraithowi zdobyłem z tobą więź. Więź, która pozwala mi odczytywać twoje intencje... I narzucać ci moje.

- Co?

- Te wszystkie podszepty, wszystkie sytuacje, w których nie byłeś sobą... To była MOJA wola. Jesteś moim sługą!

- Nie! Ja jestem wolny!

- Tak wolny, jak mysz w klatce... Spójrz na siebie. Te włosy i oczy... To dzięki mnie. I sam tego chciałeś! Bo gdybyś nie chciał, wspomniałbyś o tym chociażby tej Raven. Ale nie... Ty ukryłeś swoje obawy przed ludźmi... To również był mój rozkaz, który ty podświadomie wypełniłeś. To ja dałem ci tę wolność! Twoja wolność jest moją niewolą... Wszystko zostało spisane w przepowiedni.

Shuub wyjął spod pół płaszcza plik kartek ze zdjęciami, które ukradł z rezydencji Phantoma.

- Więc to ty je ukradłeś!

- Wziąłem je z czystej ciekawości... Okazało się, że przepowiednia mówi o mrocznym lordzie, który w ten sposób się o niej dowie... Jakby tego było mało, jesteś jej kluczem... Ty i ten mag... Wkrótce obaj dołączycie do mnie.

- Nigdy!

W rękach Phantoma pojawił się miecz z inskrypcjami duchów. Biegł w stronę mrocznego lorda, jednak ten uchylił się przed ciosem i złapał go mocno za nadgarstek prawą ręką. Lewą dłoń położył mu na czole i ścisnął mocno. Phantom wydał z siebie krzyk, po czym jego oczy zaświeciły się na zielono. Włosy stały się kruczoczarne i matowe. Phantom podniósł się i rozejrzał. Shuuba już nie było. Podszedł zdziwiony do krawędzi i spojrzał na dół. Zeskoczył i wylądował obok Wraitha.

- To ty?

Spytał Wraith.

- Tak. Ja.

Obaj spojrzeli na pobojowisko.

- Łapać maga i czarodziejkę.

Wraith wskazał palcem na związanych jeszcze tytanów. Zjawy poleciały za rozkazem w stronę tytanów. Phantom poleciał razem z nimi. Cyborg wystrzelił w jedną ze zjaw i skruszył w pięści siatkę otaczającą Raven. Ta wyszła i potraktowała jedną ze zjaw swoim zaklęciem. W tym samym momencie uderzył o nią Phantom i przygwoździł ją do kupy gruzów.

- Phantom! Co ty robisz!

Spojrzała mu w oczy, których zielony kolor świecił w cieniu rzucanym przez kaptur. Phantom chwycił ją lewą dłonią w nadgarstkach i wyciągnął do jej twarzy prawą. Raven zamknęła oczy i odwróciła twarz. W tym samym momencie w Phantoma uderzyła niebieska wiązka i wbiła go w wystawę sklepową. Cyborg uwolnił resztę i trafił Phantoma w bok.

- O co ci idzie człowieku? Pomyliłeś strony?

- W nim jest coś dziwnego.

Stwierdziła Raven. Phantom zaczął się podnosić z szkła porozrzucanego po wystawie. Wszystkie sznyty na twarzy zaczęły się szybko zarastać. W tym samym momencie obok Cyborga i Raven przelecieli szamoczący się Arcanus i Wraith.

- Puszczaj! Ty imitacjo upiora!

- Taki mam rozkaz!

Cyborg i Robin załadowali w niego dźwiękowym gromem i posłali go w Phantoma. Obaj zaczęli wstawać powoli. Ich zielone oczy patrzyły na nich ze złością. Wraith pomógł wstać Phantomowi.

- Co jest? Czy oni przypadkiem się nie nienawidzą?

Spytał BB.

- Nie wiem, ale działają razem. Trzeba ich powstrzymać.

Krzyknął Robin. Rzucił w ich kierunku granat elektryczny, jednak ten został przyjęty na klatkę piersiową jednej ze zjaw. Reszta zjaw rzuciła się na Arcanusa i Raven. Całą reszta tytanów zaczęła im pomagać. Wreszcie Arcanusowi udało się wyswobodzić z objęć Zjaw, by w chwilę później zostać uderzonym Phantomem.

- Co ci odbiło?

- Rozkaz to rozkaz!

- Jaki rozkaz!

- Jestem sługą Mrocznego Lorda Nigouratha!

- Kogo?

- Kazano mi cię schwytać i doprowadzić do niego.

W tym samym czasie z Raven szamotał się Wraith.

- DOSYĆ!

Wrzasnęła Raven. Wraith pokrył się czarną aurą i znieruchomiał na kilka sekund. Był nieruchomy wystarczająco długo by oberwać serią od Starfire. Upadł obok Phantoma. Ten spojrzał głupio na Raven i nie zauważył ciosu wymierzonego w szczękę. Cyborg, Robin i Starfire starali się powstrzymywać zjawy i bijących się z nimi na pięści Powierników i udawało im się to całkiem nieźle. BB i Terra atakowali teraz Wraitha a Arcanus i Raven stanęli przed Phantomem.

- Co ci jest?

Spytał Arcanus. Phantom spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią i już miał się rzucić do ataku, gdy usłyszał w głowie mroczny glos swojego pana:

- Macie wracać. Złapiecie ich innym razem. To jest rozkaz!

- Innym razem, magiku. Do zobaczenia.

Powiedział mrocznym, zachrypniętym głosem, po czym wzniósł się w powietrze wraz z Wraithem i zjawami. Powiernicy stali się niewidzialni i tyle było widać ludzi.

Cała siódemka tytanów siedziała w pokoju wspólnym i obradowała nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Za oknem padał deszcz i grzmiały pioruny.

- Co z tym zrobimy?

Spytała Terra.

- Phantom przeszedł na stronę tych złych. To jasne... Ale co dalej.

Raven popatrzyła na Robina ze zdziwieniem.

- To raczej nie jest kontrola umysłu, wyczułabym to... Musimy przyjąć, że on od początku pracował dla tych złych.

Ledwo jej to przeszło przez gardło.

- Ale to nie możliwe! Przecież on tyle dla nas zrobił! Gdyby zależało mu na naszej krzywdzie zrobiłby coś w wielu innych sytuacjach.

Zarzekała się Starfire.

- Niestety to możliwe... Zwłaszcza, że podobnie było ze mną...

Powiedziała smutno Terra. BB otoczył ją opiekuńczym ramieniem.

- Ja też nie wierzę, że on od początku był zły.

Stwierdził BB.

- I ja.

Powiedział cicho Arcanus, popierając BB.

- Był czy nie, teraz jest tym złym. I nic nie zmieni tego faktu.

Stwierdził Cyborg.

- Teraz pytanie, czy uda nam się powstrzymać jego szefa zanim coś wykombinuje.

Wtrącił się Robin.

- Myślę, że sprawa zamknięta.

Zakończył rozmowę Arcanus. Wyszli razem z Raven. Po chwili znaleźli się na dachu.

Raven podeszła do krawędzi budynku i spojrzała w księżyc. Był czerwony. Westchnęła cicho.

- Martwisz się?

- Nie... W takie noce po prostu działo się coś ciekawego. Wraith stawał się wtedy dobry. Teraz to już nie wiem, czemu Phantom z nami trzymał. Nie zrobił mi nic, kiedy uczył mnie telepatii... Miał wiele okazji by nas zdradzić... Czemu wybrał akurat tę porę?

- Nie wiem. Ale wiem, że on nie zdradził nas. Po prostu tak mu kazano. Ten cały Nigourath, to mroczny Lord. Oni rzekomo mogą opanowywać dusze. Myślę, że to właśnie go spotkało.

- Możesz mieć rację... Czyli może uda się to odwrócić!

- Jeżeli jest na to sposób, znajdziemy go i pomożemy mu.

- Tak... Trzeba mu pomóc..

Powiedziała nieco bez przekonania. Dla niej był skończony.

1 Phantom użył tutaj zdolności Psychometrii, która polega na odgadywaniu pochodzenia i wcześniejszego użycia narzędzi poprzez samo ich dotknięcie.

2 Patrz: Phantom część druga.


	11. Chapter X: Winds of War

Poniższy tekst jest wyłącznie efektem wybujałej wyobraźni autora i nie miał na celu obrażenia czyichś wierzeń religijnych. Autor sam jest katolikiem a to, co napisał w obecnym rozdziale jest jedynie efektem jego fascynacji dziełami luźno nawiązującymi do religii chrześcijańskiej i/lub innych. Z góry dziękuję. Pragnąłbym by ludzie czytając ten rozdział bardziej śmiali się z pseudoreligijnych podtekstów dotyczących instytutu Iscariote niż brali je na serio. Instytut jest fikcyjny i miał być odskocznią od rzeczywistości autora. Mimo wszystko weźcie ten rozdział na poważnie.

Samir Duran

Gdy są kłopoty wiesz, kogo wezwać! TEEN TITANS

Z ich wieży widzą dużo! TEEN TITANS!  
Kiedy to zło atakuje, możesz odpocząć i leżeć na plecach! Bo bohaterowie są na patrolu!  
TEEN TITANS GO!

Ich mocami zjednoczeni! TEEN TITANS!

Nigdy nie pokonali zbrodniarza, to kłamstwo! TEEN TITANS!

Już gonią tych zbrodniarzy! Nie zatrzymają się póki robota jest! Bo kiedy ten świat traci kontrolę!

TEEN TITANS GO!  
Raz Dwa Trzy Cztery GO!  
Teen Titans!

CHAPTER I: "Strike First, Strike Harder"

-Czy jesteś gotowy na wszystko, byle tylko wypełnić swoją misję?

- Tak panie. Jestem gotów.

- Poprowadzisz swój oddział do ataku. Wiesz, co masz robić.

- Tak panie.

- Więc idźcie! Idźcie i sławcie imię Nigouratha.

Arcanus obudził się z przerażeniem. Ten sen był dla niego na tyle szokujący, że nigdy wcześniej nic podobnego mu się nie śniło. Nagle zabrzmiał alarm.

- Phantom!

Już wiedział, kto będzie ich przeciwnikiem.

Phantom wraz z swoimi poplecznikami siedzieli w jakimś magazynie. Strażnik, który wezwał pomoc, został wyrzucony z pomieszczenia i zamknięty w piwnicy. Obecnie czekali na tytanów. Wreszcie upragnieni przeciwnicy stawili się na miejscu. Tylko świecący płaszcz Phantoma rozjaśniał ciemność. Jego płaszcz, i lampy zawieszone na linii ustawionej wzdłuż jego barków.

- Jesteś!

Krzyknął Robin.

- Jestem.

- Czego chcesz?

Spytał Arcanus.

- Was!

Wskazał dwoma palcami na Raven i Arcanusa. Oboje ze zdziwieniem popatrzyli po sobie. Cyborg wystąpił przed nich i zapiał drwiącym tonem:

- Z jaką armią?

Usta Phantoma wykrzywił złośliwy uśmiech.

- Może być taki mały oddzialik?

Z ciemności wyszło dwóch powierników, Slade, jakiś człowiek w mundurze hitlerowca, a za nim stanęło jeszcze czterech żołnierzy w podobnych mundurach. Różnili się od tego pierwszego typem munduru: on miał oficerski z czapką, a oni polowy z hełmami.

- Nieumarli!

Warknął Arcanus. Robin spojrzał ze złością na Slade'a, a później na Phantoma.

- Nie ujdzie to wam na sucho!

- Co? A! To! Powiem wprost... Do ataku!

Rozpoczęła się bitwa. Slade stosował nieczyste sztuczki, puszczał w Robina kule ognia, a ten bezskutecznie go okładał pięściami. W tym momencie zamienili się z Cyborgiem wrogami. Robin wziął dwóch hitlerowców w obroty, a Cyborg zajął się Slade'em. Szło im teraz o wiele lepiej.

Starfire unikała pocisków wystrzeliwanych z karabinów dwóch pozostałych, i spróbowała strzelić w nich swoimi piorunami. Żołnierze uchylili się z nieludzką zwinnością i kontynuowali ostrzał. Oficer obserwował, co się dzieje: żołnierze zajęci, Phantom siłuje się z Arcanusem, Robin bije się ze Slade'em. Iluminatos i Thanathos próbują złapać Terrę i Raven w sieci, nagle magazyn rozbrzmiał głosem ryku tyranozaura. Jeden z żołnierzy hitlerowskich spróbował szczęścia i strzelił do BB. Broń była strzałkowa tak, więc uśpiła zielonego.

- Van Dougall! Za tobą!

Oficer odwrócił się we wskazanym kierunku by w porę zobaczyć Raven, rzucającą w niego jakąś belką za pomocą swojej mocy. Nie uchylił się, a belka przeszła przez jego bok, wypruwając mu część ciała. Krew polała się gęstym strumieniem po podłodze, jednak Van Dougall stał dalej w miejscu i uśmiechał się.

- CO!

Spytała Raven, oszołomiona tym, że zrobiła mu taką krzywdę, a ten jeszcze stoi. Nagle, wyciekła krew zaczęła wracać do ciała hitlerowca i formować jego ciało razem z mundurem.

- HA! Tak mnie nie wykończysz...

- Ale jak!

- Wampir klasy A jest odporny na takie ataki.

- Wampir?

- Van Dougall! Przestań pieprzyć i łap ją! Pamiętaj! Ma być zdrowa!

Phantom dostał w szczękę od Arcanusa.

- Takiś mądry, Phantom? To dawaj!

- Jak chcesz!

Phantom wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i pchnął Arcanusa telekinetycznie. Arcanus uderzył o jakąś belkę, jednak już po chwili składał ręce do ataku.

- Nagra!

Krzyknął, jednak Phantom był już przy nim. Złapał go za nadgarstki i wycelował w Terrę. Dziewczyna oberwała płomieniem i wpadła prosto w sieć Thanathosa. Arcanus wściekł się nie na żarty i kopnął Phantoma mocno w klatkę piersiową. Ten odleciał i uskoczył od ciosu.

Van Dougallowi udało się przyprzeć Raven do ściany i złapać ją za nadgarstki obu rąk.

- I co? Czarodziejko?

- Spadaj!

- O nie! Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz, freuligne.

Wyjął z kieszeni obręcz taką, jaka już nieraz ograniczała jej moc. Jego usta wykrzywił uśmiech odsłaniający jego kły. Nagle dostał w twarz z kopniaka Robina i wypuścił i Raven, i obręcz. Robin chwycił obrożę w dłoń i rzucił jak dyskiem do Arcanusa.

- Łap Arcanus!

Ten zadał cios Phantomowi, wymierzony w skronie, złapał za obręcz i wcisnął mu ją na głowę. Phantom dostał jeszcze kopniaka i wylądował nieco dalej. Nagle w sali rozbrzmiał głos przeniknięty mrokiem.

- Odwołać operację! Zabrać mi stamtąd Phantoma.

Wszyscy źli rzucili się do Phantoma. Arcanusowi udało się jeszcze spalić trzech żołnierzy za pomocą kuli magmy. Reszta rozpłynęła się w zielonym dymie.

- To jeszcze nie koniec.

Stwierdził Robin i zarządził powrót.

Phantom szedł poobijany wzdłuż długiej sali. Cała była skąpana w mroku, poza ogromnym tronem. Na środku sali, przed tymże tronem stały cztery kamienie, do których był przypięty łańcuch. Dalej stał jeden kamienny pal, wysokości może pół metra, do której również były przypięte łańcuchy z okowami. Podbiegli do niego dwaj hitlerowcy i pomogli mu iść. Doszli przed schody prowadzące na tron. Z tronu wstał Nigourath.

- Panie... Zawiodłem... Dałem się łatwo zaskoczyć. Zasłużyłem na karę.

- Nie... Walczyłeś do końca. Odwołałem was, bo nie chcę stracić zdobyczy, którą tak długo próbowałem zdobyć.

- Dziękuję panie... Ale nie zasługuję na to.

Wyżej, za kolumną na balkonie, stał Wraith i patrzył na tę scenę.

- Czy już tak dałeś się omamić, że zapomniałeś o swoich uczuciach? W tej chwili jestem mniej zły od ciebie, Phantom. A ja jestem ZŁEM!

CHAPTER II: "Zero Tolerance"

Arcanus siedział w swoim pokoju i polerował ostrza mieczy. Były przeznaczone na innych nieumarłych, jakich mógłby ze sobą zabrać Phantom, jednak sam do końca nie był pewien, czy nie wykorzysta ich do walki z nim samym. Każdy się dozbrajał. Starfire i Terra ćwiczyły na dziedzińcu, Robin w siłowni. Cyborg szykował dla każdego małe wyrzutnie obręczy powstrzymujących moc Phantoma. Beast Boy ćwiczył mięśnie każdego zwierzęcia, które nadawało się do walki, a w które najczęściej się zmieniał. Tylko Raven nie mogła nad niczym popracować. Ciągle się zastanawiała, po co jest potrzebna temu Nigourathowi. Stała przed oknem i wpatrywała się w las za wodą. Starała się o niczym nie myśleć, by nie zaprzątać sobie już głowy Phantomem.

- Do trzech razy sztuka. Dwa już za mną.

Stwierdziła ponuro. Siadła przy stole i jednak nie mogła się pozbyć myśli dotyczących Phantoma. Czytała teraz książkę o legendach, którą swojego czasu dostała od Niego. Znów przeczytała fragment o Mrocznych Lordach, który wyczytała kilka dni temu i zaczęła czytać dalej.

- „ Mroczny lord to istota śmierci i mroku. Zaraża swym złem od środka. Mało istnieje osób, które potrafiłyby się oprzeć jego urokom. Słabymi punktami Mrocznych Lordów są ich głód i pożądanie dusz. Sami Mroczni lordowie powstają z dusz kryminalistów, ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem. Muszą oni „pożreć" duszę kogoś innego. Gdy już raz skosztuję duszy, będzie je pożerał w nieskończoność. Nie do końca jest znane i wiadomo, na czym polega samo pożarcie duszy. Nazwano je tym mianem z powodu tego, jak ono wygląda. Mroczny Lord wciąga duszę w swoje ciało astralne i dusza ta się rozpada."

Do pokoju wszedł Arcanus. Rozejrzał się, po czym zobaczył Raven.

- Szukasz ciągle leku?

- Tak.

- Wiesz, że to może potrwać wiele lat?

- Tak... Ale muszę spróbować. Coś wewnątrz mnie mi to każe.

- Rozumiem cię...

Raven spojrzała na miecze przyczepione do pasa.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie na niego.

- Nie... To na nieumarłych.

- To dobrze... Czekaj! Nieumarłych?

- Tak... O co chodzi?

- Podsunąłeś mi pomysł.

- Na co?

- Muszę się z kimś skontaktować. Powiedz reszcie, że jestem na komunikatorze.

- Nie mogę iść z tobą?

- Niestety... Tę podróż muszę odbyć sama.

Powiedziała stanowczo, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

Raven szła wzdłuż zrujnowanej drogi. Po bokach wyzierały na nią ruiny budynków.

- „Jeszcze nawet nie weszłam do miasta. Nie widziałam tablicy."

Pomyślała do siebie i szła dalej. Wreszcie zobaczyła znajomą tablicę. Przekroczyła ją, i po pierwszym kroku odezwały się gwałtowne, niezrozumiałe szepty.

- Wiem... Nie jestem tu mile widziana. Zignorowałam ostrzeżenie.

Powiedziała do szeptów. Te ustały, jednak po chwili znów się rozpoczęły, tym razem jednak nie były takie gwałtowne. Ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Popatrzyła na komunikator. Zbliżała się północ, umowna godzina duchów.

- „Świetnie... To tylko ułatwia sprawę."

Znów pomyślała do siebie. Przeszła przez kilka gruzowisk i wyszła na jakiś plac. Po środku stał wielki, do połowy zrujnowany kościół.

- Jak ja nie lubię takich miejsc.

Znów usłyszała gwałtowne szepty.

- Ale nie chciałam was urazić... Ale ci szepczący są wrażliwi.

Podeszła do wrót i weszła odchylając jedną połowę.

W kościele stały duchy, wszystkie te, które widziała tu kiedyś na wigilii. Brakowało tylko ducha z koloratką. Wszystkie spojrzały na nią i syknęły przeraźliwie.

- Bardzo miłe powitanie.

- Do świątyni nie wrzuca się śmieci i pomiotów!

Syknął jeden z duchów przeciągłym głosem.

- To było jeszcze milsze.

- Po coś tu przylazła?

- Po pomoc.

Duchy zaczęły się głośno śmiać, swoimi sykliwymi głosami. Oczy wszystkich świeciły się na czerwono i zdawały się być jedynymi częściami ich ciał, które nie były półprzeźroczyste.

- Ty? Pomoc? Śmiechu warte!

- O co wam chodzi?

- My, duchy, osoby, które pragną sądu ostatecznego i nagrody za żywot ludzki, mamy pomagać bękarciej córce demona?

Krzyknął jakiś inny duch. Raven coś ukłuło w sercu. Jednocześnie poczuła, że te duchy jakoś ją atakują. Straciła zupełnie pewność siebie. Duchy podeszły do niej powoli i zaczęły krążyć wokół niej

- Ale...

- Jakie ale? Żadne, ale! Teraz nie ma tu już Phantoma. Możemy ci wytknąć wszystko, co chcemy!

Wtrącił się duch w szatach jakiegoś szlachcica.

- Przestańcie!

- Nie! Nie przestaniemy!

Wtrącił się inny duch, w stroju żołnierza amerykańskiego z drugiej wojny światowej.

- Wiemy! Wiemy, jakie jest twoje przeznaczenie! Taki czarci pomiot nie ma, czego szukać wśród nas! Już i tak bluźnierstwem było pozwolić ci przekroczyć te święte progi za pierwszym razem! Przyniesiesz na nas zgubę! Powinniśmy cię zabić, ale nie jesteśmy w stanie!

- Nie! Ja nie jestem taka!

Raven padła na kolana. Duchy NAJWYRAŹNIEJ ją atakowały.

- Masz krew na rękach!

- Przyszłą krew!

- Nic jej nie zmyje!

- Przyniesiesz zgubę całemu rodu ludzkiemu!

- I innym też!

- Przez ciebie nigdy nie dostąpimy światłości!

- Przestańcie!

Krzyknęła Raven, trzymając się za uszy.

- Nie!

- Ja przyszłam tu po pomoc... Czemu mi to robicie?

W tym momencie uszom wszystkim dobiegł stanowczy i ostry głos.

- Dosyć!

Do sali wszedł duch w koloratce. Podszedł do Raven i o dziwo, pomógł jej wstać. Czuła jego ciało, mimo że pół przeźroczyste.

- I wy nazywacie się ludźmi wierzącymi? Wy chcecie dostąpić światłości? Pierwszą naszą zasadą miała być pomoc potrzebującym! A wy tak traktujecie dziewczynę, która z własnej woli przyszła do nas i poprosiła o pomoc!

Raven spojrzała na niego z wyrazem szacunku w oczach. Jak w całym życiu żaden kapłan nie wzbudził w niej żadnego uczucia, tak ten wzbudził w niej zaufanie i podziw. Ksiądz poprowadził ją na kancelarię i na odchodnym krzyknął jeszcze do duchów, by nie pokazywały się w tych progach na oczy, dopóki nie nauczą się szacunku i nie przemyślą swojego zachowania.

Raven została posadzona na miękkim fotelu przed biurkiem. Z drugiej strony zasiadł ksiądz.

- Jak się czujesz, moje dziecko?

- Już lepiej.

- Poradzę ci coś na przyszłość: Jeżeli duchy zaczynają na ciebie krzyczeć, to lepiej od nich odchodź póki czas. Jeżeli się unoszą, stosują atak psychologiczny. Duchy maja tę właściwość, że w uniesieniu potrafią człowieka zdołować.

- Ale... Ale oni.

- Wiem... Nie zachowali się poprawnie. Podejrzewam, że gdyby mogli to by cię na miejscu zlinczowali. Już ty się nie bój, ja z nimi sobie jeszcze porozmawiam. A teraz... Powiedz mi, z czym do nas przychodzisz... Czy ta sprawa ma się do Phantoma? Coś ostatnio nie odwiedzał tego miejsca, a bywał tu, co niedzielę.

- Phantom... Phantom został opętany przez Mrocznego Lorda. W tej sprawie przyszłam. Chcę mu pomóc.

- Phantom został opętany?

- Tak.

- Jest mi przykro dziecko... Nikt z naszego bractwa nie posiada wiedzy, która jest w stanie powstrzymać opętanie. Jedynie ludzi potrafimy z tego uratować, poprzez egzorcyzmy, ale istoty kroju Phantoma nie potrafimy uratować.

- Czyli nie ma ratunku?

- Nie... Tego nie powiedziałem. Dawno temu podróżowałem po świecie. Sporządziłem mapy, na których zaznaczyłem wiele miejsc poświęconym duchom. Ich moc jest tam wielka. Nie gwarantuję niczego, jednak może u tamtych, starożytnych duchów uda ci się coś wskórać.

Ksiądz wyjął spod biurka jakiś zżółkły zwój i podał go Raven.

- To ta mapa?

- Tak.

- Nie spodziewałam się... Komuś jak ja pomógł duchowny.

- Niestety moje dziecko, wiem o tobie wszystko... Wiem też, że twym przeznaczeniem ma być doprowadzenie do zagłady ludzkości i całego wszechświata. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jesteś niewinna, dziecko.

- Jak to?

- Moja wiara mówi, by kochać zarówno biednych jak i bogatych, złych jak i dobrych. Wiadomo jednak, że nie wolno się modlić za tych złych. Ale co jeżeli zjawi się ktoś, kto jest po środku? Właśnie ty jesteś taką osobą. Nie jesteś złą istotą. Mimo że chcesz być dość daleko od ludzi, jesteś ciągle przy nich i chronisz ich. Złe osoby tak nie robią. Jedynym złem w tobie jest twoje pochodzenie... Powiedz mi, czy obwinianie synów i córek grzechami ojców jest w porządku?

- Nie wiem.

- Ja uważam, że jest jak najbardziej nie w porządku. Idź, moje dziecko. Mam nadzieję, że moja pomoc ci się przyda. Idź! Masz moje błogosławieństwo.

Raven zdziwiła się na te słowa. Ksiądz uśmiechał się do niej i wyprowadził ją z kościoła.

Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć temu, co się działo. Ktoś, kto z powołania powinien tępić istoty pochodzenia demonów, dał jej błogosławieństwo. Wyjęła komunikator i wybrała członka drużyny.

- Arcanus? Mam chyba coś, co nam pomoże. Spotkamy się w wieży.

- Zrozumiałem. Nie mogę się już doczekać.

CHAPTER III: "Journey to the sources"

Robin przechodził obok pokoju Raven i zauważył na jej drzwiach przyczepioną kartkę. Wziął ją i zerwał z ciekawości. Zaczął czytać sobie na głos:

- Ja i Arcanus wyruszyliśmy w podróż. Jeżeli będę potrzebna to będę na komunikatorze. Nie szukajcie nas. Raven.

Robin złożył kartkę i schował ją do kieszeni. Pierwsze, co zrobił po przyjściu do pokoju wspólnego, to przekazanie wiadomości grupie.

Arcanus wbił laskę podróżniczą w skałę. Byli już na wysokości dobrych paru kilometrów i powietrze robiło się coraz rzadsze. Podał rękę Raven i pomógł jej wejść.

- Musimy odpocząć. Długo nie wytrzymasz w takim stanie.

- Wiem... Ale coś mi każe iść przed siebie.

- Powtórz mi jeszcze raz: gdzie idziemy?

- Do opuszczonego klasztoru mnichów buddyjskich.

- W zasadzie to, co rozumiesz przez słowo klasztor?

- Miejsce kontemplacji i medytacji na rzecz swojej wiary. Z tego, co pamiętam, buddyści wierzą w boga Buddę, który z pokolenia na pokolenie wciela się w jednego człowieka.

- Jakbym to już gdzieś słyszał. Czemu magowie się tym nie zajmą?

- Po pierwsze: Nie mamy za dużo magów w tym świecie. Po drugie: Żywy Budda nie czyni nic złego. Jego wiara opiera się na równowadze w przyrodzie.

- Ten świat jeszcze nieraz mnie zadziwi.

- Co ja mam powiedzieć? Żyję na nim już ładnych parę lat a nawet nie wiedziałam, że w takich górach był kiedyś klasztor.

- Najbardziej mnie ciekawi, skąd wytrzasnęłaś tę mapę.

- Byłam u kapłana z kościoła, do którego uczęszczał Phantom. O resztę nie pytaj. Starczy powiedzieć, że niektórzy uczestnicy mszy nie za bardzo ucieszyli się na moją wizytę.

- Rozumiem.

Usiedli na kamieniach. Raven nie była ubrana odpowiednio do podróży w wysokie góry. Zaczynała już zamarzać, mimo że opatuliła się dobrze swoim płaszczem. Arcanus widząc jak trzęsie się z zimna wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i wycelował w ziemię przed Raven. Na ziemi buchnął czerwony płomień, i w chwilę potem Raven czuła już nawet gorąc.

- Dzięki.

- Nie ma, za co. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś się przeziębiła.

- Czemu jesteś taki opiekuńczy? Bo troszkę przesadzasz.

- Po prostu się martwię...

Arcanus odwrócił się od niej, niby by popatrzeć na krajobraz. W rzeczywistości jednak popatrzył na swoją dłoń, wysuniętą spod płaszcza. Na środkowym palcu spoczywał sygnet z głową byka o trzech oczach. Trzecie oko na czole było wykonane z czerwonego kamienia.

- „Phantom zawiódł, a mnie dręczy przeszłość. Szkoda, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć."

Pomyślał, po czym schował dłoń i zacisnął mocniej lewą na lasce. Przed oczami stanęły mu wspomnienia po ich ostatniej przygodzie, gdy to jeszcze Tytani mieli około trzynastoosobowy skład. Pamiętał pięć duchów przodków, które kazały jemu i Phantomowi bronić Raven. Zastanawiał się, czy wiedzieli, że Phantom zawiedzie, czy ta kwestia była dalej jak oni to mówili „Tamantu – nieokreślone". Ci wróżbici byli teraz dla niego jednymi z ważniejszych znajomości. Rozmyślał tak jeszcze piętnaście minut, po czym zgasił ogień i pomógł Raven wstać.

- Chodźmy. Jak zostaniemy dłużej w jednym miejscu, to nawet moje czary nam nie pomogą.

Arcanus i Raven nie zdawali sobie sprawy z faktu, że byli obserwowani. Człowiek, lub też coś o jego wyglądzie, w białym mundurze hitlerowca stało na pobliskim szczycie i obserwowało ich przez lornetkę. Patrzył uważnie, by wyłapać najmniejszy szczegół. Na szczęście miał na tyle dobry wzrok by móc widzieć ruchy ich warg. Odczytywał z nich wszystkie słowa. Arcanus wypowiedział jakieś słowa, po czym przed nim i Raven pojawiło się małe ognisko.

- Zanotować. Treść zaklęcia wywołania ognia. Zanotowane.

Powiedział do siebie notując w notesie, jednocześnie nie odrywając wzroku od dwójki podróżnych. Włączył cyfrowy zoom i zobaczył jakiś pierścień na ręku Arcanusa. Pierścień przypominał głowę byka z trzema oczami. Po chwili podszedł do Raven i pomógł jej wstać. Ta odwróciła się od wiatru i wyjęła jakąś mapę. Ich cel podróży był zaznaczony czerwonym iksem.

- To już trzebałoby zameldować.

Dodał do siebie. Zbiegł nieco w dół, do lekko zaśnieżonej już radiostacji. Radiostacja była specjalnie przygotowana, przekazywała dane po drucie ukrytym w ziemi, zamiast w powietrzu, gdzie z całą pewnością sygnały by ugrzęzły.

- TK- 341 do bazy w „Widokówce". Mam raport nadzwyczajny.

- Tu widokówka! O co chodzi?

- Obserwując przejście przełęczy numer dwieście osiemnaście zauważyłem Czarodziejkę Raven i Maga Arcanusa. Udało mi się odkryć, dokąd zmierzają.

- Mów!

- Otóż nasi freund zmierzają do starego klasztoru w kwadrancie osiemnaście.

- Czy udało ci się dowiedzieć, czego tam szukają?

- Nie, ale skoro się tu pofatygowali, to mają ważny powód.

- Dobra! Obserwuj ich i melduj wszystkie ważne zdarzenia. Masz ich obserwować przez cały swój obszar przyległy, chyba, że nie wkroczą na obszar innego obserwatora. Jeżeli stanie się odwrotnie, wejdą na wolny obszar, śledź ich cały czas. My przekażemy informacje Admirałowi Van Dougallowi. Spocznij.

Zabrzmiały statyczne trzaski i połączenie się urwało. Obserwator wrócił do swojej pracy, zgodnie z rozkazem.

Van Dougall wyłączył radiotelefon i odczekał chwilę. Na jego lewej ręce wisiała jakaś dziewczyna z zakrwawioną szyją z dwoma malutkimi otworami w niej. Upuścił martwe ciało i strzelił mu w głowę z swojego mausera.

- Nie aryjskie kobiety nie zasługują na wcielenie do mojej armii. Może i do armii naszego pana mogą, ale nie do mojej.

Kopnął ciało z taką siłą, że uderzyło w ścianę. Po chwili z ciemności wydobył się odgłos mlaskania i oblizywania się, oraz głośnego przełykania.

- Tak żołnierze... Najedzcie się! Nawet Nieumarli potrzebują energii. Tak skończą prędzej czy później nasi wrogowie.

Wyszedł z dumą z pomieszczenia i skierował się do sali tronowej.

Nigourath siedział na tronie i wpatrywał się w srebrną kulę wielkości pięści, która lewitowała przed nim. Obok stał Phantom w swoim Stroju, z założonym na głowę kapturem. Jego oczy zaświeciły się w ciemnościach na zielono, gdy do schodów podszedł Admirał Van Dougall. Wchodził po schodach jakieś dwie minuty, gdyż szedł marszowym krokiem, po czym zasalutował uroczyście przed Nigourathem. Jego pan oderwał swe zielone, płonące oczy od kuli i spojrzał na swojego sługę.

- O co chodzi admirale?

- Nasz obserwator wykrył w Kordylierach nasze główne cele: Arcanusa i Raven. Z naszych źródeł wynika, że zmierzają do opuszczonego klasztoru w kwadrancie osiemnaście.

- Śledźcie ich, ale nie wdawajcie się w żadne kontakty otwarte. Macie dowiedzieć się, czego tam szukają i informować mnie na bieżąco gdzie są.

- Tak panie! Czy jeszcze czegoś sobie życzysz?

- Tak... Otrzyj tę wargę z krwi.

Van Dougall skrzywił się nieco, ale wytarł wargę w rękaw. Miał niepocieszoną minę.

- Nie trap się admirale. Wkrótce będziesz mógł czerpać krew bez żadnych problemów.

- Trochę tak dziwnie być jedynym wampirem kategorii A w pańskiej armii.

- Żaden inny wampir się do tego nie nadawał. A ty akurat byłeś w czasach wojny jednym z najlepszych ludzi Hitlera. Jesteś najlepszy do dowodzenia armią nieumarłych, którzy kiedyś i tak by ci służyli.

- Tak panie.

- A teraz już idź.

Phantom odczekał aż Van Dougall zniknął we wrotach w oddali.

- Panie? Czy nie lepiej by było gdybyś wysłał mnie i Van Dougalla, może i nawet Wraitha, żebyśmy ich złapali?

- Nie... Naszym priorytetem jest tak naprawdę Raven. Z Arcanusem jest nieco zbyt bezpieczna. Dziś już nie spróbujemy ich zaatakować. Może, gdy osiągną swój cel? Każ Van Dougallowi lecieć z tobą do tego miejsca i na miejscu poczekajcie, aż załatwią swoją sprawę w tym klasztorze.

- Tak panie... Zostanie zrobione.

CHAPTER IV: The bitter taste of treachery"

Raven i Arcanus doszli wreszcie do wejścia opuszczonego klasztoru. Wielka drewniana brama była otwarta do połowy, ale jednak nie odsłaniała dziedzińca. Pomagała jej w tym śnieżyca szalejąca na zewnątrz klasztoru. W drewniane mury powbijane były bardzo stare strzały, jakby od wieków nikt ich nie ruszał. Szalejący wiatr zdawał się przebijać echem szeptów duchów, ale Raven nie wyczuwała w tym dźwięku obecności duchów. Arcanus wyczuwał tu bardzo duże stężenie many śmierci.

- To na pewno tutaj?

- Tak. Tak mówi mapa.

- Dawno temu ktoś musiał zmasakrować to miejsce.

- Już wiesz, dlaczego jest opuszczone. Wchodzimy!

Przekraczając wrota spostrzegli, że na dziedzińcu nie szaleje śnieżyca, a tylko prószy. Raven mimo to opatulała się swoim płaszczem. Przeszli przez dziedziniec i widzieli okropne sceny. Szkielety, jedne, ubrane w zbroje, a dzierżące oręż, drugie nieraz gołe, jednak mające na sobie strzępy prostych ubrań leżały porozrzucane po dziedzińcu. Ich sczerniałe kości sugerowały, że leżą tu od setek lat i tylko mróz je zakonserwował. Raven przyjrzała się szkieletom pod ścianami i przy kamieniach medytacyjnych. Niektóre miały powbijane w ciało strzały, inne leżały niedbale ułożone przy strzałach, które najwyraźniej odpadły od nich, gdy nic już nie mogło ich przytrzymywać. Arcanus podszedł do jednego z nich i przyjrzał się uważnie jego czołu.

- Co tam znalazłeś Arcanus?

- Dziwne. Szkielety, które mają na ubraniach taki znak jak ta świątynia, mają na czołach takie kamienie jak ty.

- Kamień czakry na czole to bardzo stara tradycja. To ma koncentrować siły twego umysłu i pomagać w medytacji.

- Ci mnisi musieli mieć niewyobrażalną wiedzę i zdolności magiczne.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Jest tutaj dużo many śmierci, jak i niewielka ilość many duchowej. Mana śmierci i mana duchowa powstają z dwóch rzeczy: śmierci powstaje z okolicznej masakry istot o manie życia, a mana duchów powstaje z istot obdarzonych szeroko rozwiniętymi zdolnościami umysłu.

- Czyli że ktoś tu jest?

- Nikt żywy. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje.

- Dobrze... Szukamy duchów a nie ludzi.

Raven ruszyła w stronę wejścia do świątyni. Arcanus wszedł za nią do środka.

Sala główna świątyni, mimo że zrujnowana i najprawdopodobniej okradziona, przytłaczała swoim pięknem. Była potężna, a na środku sali stało coś, co przypominało ołtarz. Na ołtarzu leżał kolejny szkielet, tym razem w idealnie zachowanym ubraniu kapłana mnichów. Leżał górną połową na stole a jego czaszka była przebita z tyłu strzałą. Raven podeszła do niego, omijając gęsto prześcieloną szkieletami podłogę. Arcanus podszedł za nią i patrzył na kolumny i wyższe kondygnację, na które wejść można było po schodach i drabinkach. Podeszli do ołtarza i rozejrzeli się.

- Raven, tu nie ma żywej duszy...

- Ciekawe, że mówisz o żywych duszach na cmentarzu i w świątyni.

Raven prychnęła do niego i przyjrzała się kapłanowi. Bardzo nie podobała jej się ta strzała.

- Cóż... Nieboszczykowi też należy się szacunek.

Położyła dłoń na tyle czaszki i delikatnie wyjęła strzałę.

- Raven, nie ruszaj nic.

- Co złego w tym, że chciałam chociaż tyle dla niego zrobić?

Nagle usłyszeli klekot. Oboje spojrzeli na kapłana.

Szkielet podnosił się ze stołu i opierał ciężko dłonie na stole. Stawy trzeszczały niemiłosiernie i wprawiały Raven i Arcanusa w osłupienie. Arcanus stanął w obronnej pozie przed Raven i w ten sposób patrzyli na kapłana. Szkielet zbielał nieco i zwrócił swoje puste oczodoły w ich kierunku – zaświeciły się w nich na fioletowo jakieś ogniki. Czaszki miały zawsze to do siebie, że nawet bez skóry wyglądały jakby się uśmiechały.

- Wyczuwam obecność demona...

Jego żuchwa zaklekotała a z nieistniejącego gardła wydobył się zachrypnięty, zionący głos. Raven stanęła jak do ataku, a Arcanus wyjął miecze.

- Ale nie musicie się obawiać... Demony nie muszą być złe.

Arcanusa nieco wgięło, tak samo jak Raven. W ich rozumowaniu demony to wszystko, co złe.

- Czy mogę wiedzieć, kto i w jakiej potrzebie zakłócił mój sen?

Szkielet poruszał się nieco jak marionetka i wstał pokracznie utrzymując się na nogach.

- Wybacz... Nie chciałam ci przerywać snu.

- Nie szkodzi. I tak dość często nam go przerywają złodzieje i świętokradcy.

- Nam?

Jak na zawołanie powstały z ziemi wszystkie szkielety w buddyjskich strojach. Zaklekotały i przyklęknęły, by znów zapaść w swój sen.

- Co was tu sprowadza, czcigodni poszukiwacze?

Raven wyszła przed Arcanusa.

- Nasz przyjaciel został opętany przez złego ducha. Szukamy sposobu by go uwolnić.

- Nasz klasztor z miłą chęcią by wam pomógł, ale nie mamy na ten temat zbyt wielkiej wiedzy. Wiemy tylko jak się bronić przed opętaniem, nie wiemy jak to leczyć.

- Chociaż to się przyda. Możesz nam powiedzieć, jak się przed tym bronić?

Spytał Arcanus.

- W zamian jednak, musicie wysłuchać historii naszego klasztoru, by pamięć o nas nie była jedynie źródłem świętokradczych złodziei.

- Więc opowiadaj.

Stwierdziła nieco niezgrabnie Raven.

- Nasz klasztor został założony na długo przed tym, jak przybyli tu pierwsi pielgrzymi z Anglii i Hiszpanii. Sam już nie pamiętam dokładnej daty. W każdym bądź razie, uciekliśmy tutaj przed inkwizycją, jaką wprowadził wtedy obecny cesarz Chin. Zostaliśmy skazani na zagładę, gdyż głosiliśmy najstarsze nauki Buddy, które zostały przez niego zakazane. W porę jednak zostaliśmy ostrzeżeni i uciekliśmy. Udało nam się znaleźć miejsce w tych górach. Było ono trudno dostępne i stwarzało nam warunki do spokojnego życia i medytacji. Wraz z nami przybyli też zwykli wyznawcy, tak, więc klasztorowi nie groziło wymarcie. Przez szesnaście dekad żyliśmy tu spokojnie, gdy zjawili się bluźnierczy nordyccy barbarzyńcy.

- Wikingowie...

Szepnęła do siebie Raven. Kapłan kontynuował.

- Na łożu śmierci, cesarz kazał swoim wojskom znaleźć nas i zgładzić. W pięć lat później, zwiadowcy cesarza mieli powrócić do ojczyzny, by przekazać następcy cesarza miejsce założenia klasztoru. Jednak ci spotkali nordyckich barbarzyńców, którzy jakimś cudem odczytali wiadomość spisaną na pergaminie. Wtedy uderzyli na nas znienacka. Próbowaliśmy się bronić, jednak nie byliśmy do tego przygotowani. Zostaliśmy wycięci w pień, i nie pozostało po nas nic, poza naszymi ciałami. Przez wieki zjawiali się tutaj wędrowni złodzieje, próbując kraść to, czego nie rozkradli wtedy nordyccy barbarzyńcy. Zjawiali się tutaj ludzie w dziwnych strojach. Na początku zjawili się tutaj ludzie w białych szpiczastych kapturach i z zawieszonymi na szyjach srebrnych krzyżach... Ci jednak nie okradli świątyni, a pozostawili tu zaklęcie, które pozwalało nam bronić się po śmierci. Zjawiali się tu ludzie w czarnych zbrojach, aż wreszcie jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat temu, zjawili się jacyś ludzie w czarnych strojach, bez zbroi chyba, że hełmy. Na tychże hełmach mieli namalowane tarcze z dwiema błyskawicami a na ramionach nosili dziwne znaki przypominające połamany krzyż. Ich wódz mówił tak, jakby nim nie był, a wykonywał rozkazy boga. Myślę, że ich bóg nazywał się Hail Hitler, gdyż na brzmienie tych słów, wszyscy oddawali mu pokłon w stylu rzymian. Jednocześnie nie mówili oni po łacinie. Przypominało to bardziej szczekanie. Wtedy właśnie, gdy pierwszy z nich kopnął ciało brata Changa, Powstaliśmy i zemściliśmy się krwawo za ich świętokradztwo. Żaden z nich nie uciekł. Zrzuciliśmy ich ciała ze skarpy za klasztorem i powróciliśmy na miejsca naszego spoczynku. Niestety, jakieś piętnaście lat później przybyli jacyś inni ludzie. Ich dowódca miał kapelusz z szerokim rondem, jednak nie takim jak dawnej mieli Chińczycy. Jego ludzie mieli wełniane czapki i wszyscy mieli na swoich nakryciach głów czerwone gwiazdy ze skrzyżowanymi narzędziami do naprawy i do zbierania plonów namalowanych na nich. Ci mówili, że to dla dobra ich ojczyzny, ich ludu i dla chwały kogoś, kogo nazywali tawariść Stalin. Oni skończyli w ten sam sposób, co ich poprzednicy. Od tamtego momentu do tego miejsca zaczęli przybywać grabieżcy grobów i świętokradczy złodzieje. Wszyscy złodzieje kończyli tak jak ich poprzednicy.

- Czyli przeżyliście tutaj obie wojny i ponad dwa tysiące lat?

Spytała Raven.

- Przeżyliście to nie najlepsze określenie. A jako że nie jesteście złodziejami, odpowiem na wasze pytanie. By obronić się skutecznie przed opętaniem przez złego ducha, trzeba mieć wysoką samokontrolę, wielką wolę życia, i mieć styczność z żywiołami życia i śmierci, jakie daje obcowanie z żyjącymi zmarłymi. Jednak nawet to nie potrafi do końca obronić przed opętaniem. Trzeba jeszcze pamiętać jak się tym posługiwać.

- Dziękujemy ci za pomoc wielki kapłanie.

- Zapada zmrok. Nie możemy wam zaoferować z rana pożywienia, lecz przynajmniej ciepły nocleg. Proszę was byście skorzystali z naszej skromnej, acz ogromnej gościnności i spędzili noc w naszych skromnych progach.

- Raven? To nie jest taki zły pomysł. Pogoda jest fatalna.

Zauważył Arcanus.

- No dobrze... Tylko żeby mi żaden duch nie wszedł do głowy albo do pomieszczenia, w którym będę spała.

- Jako mnisi dochowamy ślubów czystości i nie będziemy ingerować w twoją prywatność.

Raven i Arcanus wyszli na drugą kondygnację i weszli do najmniej zrujnowanej komnaty. Wydało im się, że jest to jedyne miejsce w tej świątyni, gdzie nie ma trupów.

- Jesteśmy już na miejscu!

- Jeszcze nie! Ale zaraz będziemy!

- Pamiętajcie! Nie wchodzimy w kontakt bezpośredni do czasu wydania takiego rozkazu!

- Nic nie słyszę! Ta śnieżyca jest za mocna!

- Nie wchodzimy w kontakt do czasu wydania takiego rozkazu!

- Czy to prawda, że cały szesnasty pułk do zadań specjalnych został tam zlikwidowany.

- To było sześćdziesiąt dziewięć lat temu! Dobra! Śnieżyca nieco ustała! Ruszamy!

- Sieg Hail!

Arcanus wpatrywał się w okno. Niedaleko, na posłaniu spała Raven, wycieńczona podróżą. Arcanusowi ciągle zdawało się, że słyszy jakieś krzyki dochodzące z oddali, jednak nikt nie pojawiał się na dziedzińcu. Od czasu do czasu patrzył jeszcze na pierścień.

- Powiedzieli, że gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba, przyjdą z pomocą. Czyżby jeszcze nie uznali tego za potrzebę?

Wyszeptał do siebie. Nagle, coś jakby błysnęło w oddali, gdzieś za murami. Wiatr zawiał mocniej i już nie było widać błysków. Uznał to za złudzenie, w końcu mijali wcześniej wiele oblodzonych terenów, a przed klasztorem też było ich nieco. Opłatek śniegu wpadł przez okno i podrażnił jego szpiczaste ucho. Ucho zadrgało i stopiło w ten sposób płatek.

- Ten świat wciąż mnie zaskakuje. Tak mało o nim wiem, a już trochę tu jestem.

Spojrzał na dłoń. Wyszeptał coś i po chwili w dłoni pojawiła się czerwona kulka. Podrzucił nią trzy razy w górę, po czym połknął. Jego ciało zaczęła powoli ogarniać fala ciepła.

- Będzie przynajmniej odrobinę cieplej...

Nastał ranek. Arcanus obudził Raven i oboje wyruszyli z klasztoru. Śnieżyca dalej szalała jednak już nieco złagodniała. Znów mijali szkielety, gdy usłyszeli jakiś świst. Arcanus zareagował od razu i przyciągnął Raven do siebie. W śniegu, tam gdzie stała Raven, utonęła strzałka wypełniona jakimś fioletowym płynem.

- Co to było?

- Nie wiem. Ale ktoś tam jest.

Powiedział wskazując na wejście do klasztoru, które tonęło w śniegu.

- Domyślny jesteś. Co, mein freund?

Z mgiełki wyszedł znany im już wampir. W dłoniach miał dmuchawkę, lecz po chwili ją wyrzucił.

- To nie było zbyt rozsądne... Zapuszczać się tylko we dwójkę w odcięte od świata góry... Odcięte przez moich ludzi.

- To ty masz ludzi? Myślałem, że to Ghule.

Van Dougall zgrzytnął zębami.

- Wampiry trzeciej kategorii... Zapamiętaj to!

- I co nam zrobisz?

- Myślicie pewnie, że przyszedłem sam... Otóż was zaskoczę.

Van Dougall wyszczerzył zęby i obnażył swoje kły. Zza wrót wyszedł Phantom, a za nim jeszcze pięciu żołnierzy w białych mundurach. Arcanusowi i Raven nieco zrzedły miny.

- Ataccke!

Krzyknął roześmiany wampir, i po chwili jego żołnierze rzucili się do ataku razem z Phantomem. Raven rozpostarła wstęgi swojej energii i próbowała wyłapać hitlerowców, jednak ci byli nadludzko zwinni i odskakiwali przed nimi, i jednocześnie próbowali wskoczyć w jej pole siłowe, zanim ona je rozpostrze. Informację o tym jak długo je rozpościera musieli zdobyć od Phantoma. Była tego pewna. Każdy z żołnierzy miał w rękach obręcz niwelującą moc.

Phantom uderzył w Arcanusa, który z kolei uderzył plecami o drewniany płot. Zimno uczyniło z tego drewna coś twardszego od stali. Mag został przyszpilony i był nieco ogłuszony, jednak wciąż przytomny. Phantom uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i chciał mu zadać cios w twarz. Ten jednak zdążył się uchylić i Phantom wbił pięść z chrzęstem w drewno. Teraz jego uśmiech ustąpił grymasowi.

- Czemu dajesz się tak łatwo kontrolować?

- Ja nie daję się kontrolować! Nareszcie jestem wolny! Nie mam żadnych ograniczeń! Ale ty JESZCZE tego nie zrozumiesz!

Arcanus odkopnął go od siebie i posłał w jego stronę zieloną kulę ognia. O dziwo, Phantom przyjął ją na dłonie, przetrzymał ułamek sekundy i odrzucił ją z powrotem.

- Mam dość! Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!

Raven wykrzyknęła swe zaklęcie, i po chwili hitlerowcy zostali porozrzucani. Dwóch skręciło sobie karki a inni połamali kończyny. O dziwo, po chwili wstali i ponastawiali wszystkie złamania i zwichnięcia, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Stanęli w grupie przed bramą i zaczęli złowieszczo chichotać. Raven nie wytrzymała i puściła w ich stronę falę uderzeniową. Żołnierze odskoczyli a fala poszła prosto w Van Dougalla, który jak dotąd tylko obserwował. Wystawił przed siebie dłoń w białej rękawiczce i nieco kucając, przebił się przez falę.

- Żołnierze! Pomóc Phantomowi. Ja się nią zajmę!

Już po chwili szedł w jej stronę. Jego spokojny chód i złowieszczy uśmiech wprowadzał Raven w okropny nastrój. Wycelowała w niego jeszcze raz, skupiła całą swą moc i wystrzeliła jeszcze jedną wiązkę. Wiązka rozszczepiła się i uderzyła w niego niczym seria z wielokalibrowego karabinu maszynowego. Ciało zostało porozpruwane. Widziała jak w napływie pocisków jego policzek zostaje rozerwany od strony ust i jak płaty skórne są zrywane z wątłego nieco już ciała. Odpadła prawa dłoń, lewa ręka została odrąbana, nogi i korpus były poszarpane a głowa nie miała swej lewej połowy.

Raven padła na ziemię i przyklękła na jedno kolano, wyczerpana takim wyrzutem energii. Phantom przez zagapienie się na sekundę otrzymał cios w policzek, jednak już po chwili kontynuował. Nagle, ku zdumieniu Raven, ciało Van Dougalla zaczęło wytwarzać wokół siebie czarną, nieprzeniknioną aurę. Gdy już zwłoki zatraciły kontury, z czarnej masy wyłoniło się oko o czerwonej źrenicy Prawa dłoń wyrosła z przegubu i zacisnęła się w powietrzu. Całe ciało się zregenerowało i wytworzyło mundur.

- Strzelanie nic ci nie da, chyba, że to broń spektralna!

Zaśmiał się i wystawił język. Raven nie była już w stanie walczyć. Van Dougall wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, i Raven poczuła, jak coś ją do niego ciągnie. Zapierała się nogami w śniegu, jednak jedynym tego efektem były dwa ślady wyryte w śniegu. Van Dougall położył jej dłoń na plecach i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Jaka szkoda, że mój pan potrzebuje cię żywej... Były z ciebie doskonały wampir, a twa krew dostarczyłaby mi wiele nowych umiejętności.

Nagle oberwał w głowę zielonym płomieniem i wypuścił Raven, a sam zatoczył się nieopodal.

Arcanus, jeszcze gorącymi od zaklęcia dłońmi, złapał za rękojeści mieczy i wyciągnął je z pochew. Zamachnął się młynkiem i ściął dwa Ghule. Ich oczy wyrażały przerażenie, gdy głowy uderzały o ziemie.

- Sheisse!

Wrzasnął jeden z nich, by w tym samym momencie zostać przeciętym przez pół. Mieczom Arcanusa nie oparł się nawet jego zbrojony hełm. Usłyszał szczęk metalu; to Phantom wyjął swój miecz i szarżował na niego. Arcanus sparował cios i odskoczył nieco dalej, by w tym samym momencie zablokować miecz Phantoma.

- Jesteś słaby! Beznadziejny!

Wystękał Phantom, próbując wytrącić Arcanusowi miecze. Jego oczy zabłysły nagle na zielono, by po chwili na jego szyi zacisnęły się kościste dłonie.

Szkielet wylazł spod ziemi i zacisnął dłonie na szyi Phantoma. Ten stał się przenikalny, uwalniając w ten sposób Arcanusa od siebie, i siebie od szkieletu. Phantom zmaterializował się obok i miał już uderzyć szkielet, gdy rzuciły się na niego jeszcze inne. Przygniotły go do ziemi i wytraciły miecz z rąk.

- Co się...?

Spytał zdziwiony Van Dougall. Nagle, jak z katapulty, wyskoczył przed nim szkielet spod ziemi i złapał go za gardło, zrzucając czapkę. Raven obejrzała się na niego. Jeszcze szesnaście szkieletów w szczątkach ubrań mnichów uwiesiło się na nim i próbowało go zgiąć do ziemi. Dwaj pozostali hitlerowcy zostali zadźgani ich bagnetami i odrąbano im głowy. Szaro-czerwona krew żołnierzy zalała śnieg.

Phantom wyrwał się spod uścisku szkieletów i dobył znów swego miecza. Van Dougall wyrwał się również ze swojego kordonu i razem z Phantomem stali do truposzów zetknięci plecami.

- Sheisse! Tego się nie spodziewaliśmy!

- Odwrót!

Phantom spojrzał na Arcanusa.

- Jeszcze się spotkamy, magiku.

Phantom rozpłynął się w zielonej mgiełce a Van Dougall przemienił się w stadko nietoperzy, które wzleciało w niebo i znikło im z oczu.

Szkielet kapłana pomógł Raven wstać i przyprowadził ją do Arcanusa. Właśnie pocierał ostrza mieczy śniegiem, by pozbyć się z nich krwi.

- Dlaczego nam pomogliście?

- Swymi poczynaniami zasłużyliście na przyjaźń klasztoru. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, żeby wam się coś stało. Nie chcę być niemiły, ale wciąż zakłóca nam się pokój. Proszę was, opuście to miejsce i nie opowiadajcie o nim nikomu.

Wrócił cicho do świątyni, wbijając sobie po drodze strzałę w czaszkę, w miejsce, z którego wyciągnęła ją Raven. Opuścili klasztor bezzwłocznie.

Arcanus zagadał do Raven dopiero na szycie pobliskiej góry, gdzie zatrzymali się by popatrzeć na drogę:

- To co teraz?

- Nie tylko ten klasztor był na liście... Mamy jeszcze parę miejsc do odwiedzenia.

- A czy nadal chcesz je odwiedzić?

Raven spojrzała w oczy Arcanusa.

- Co miałeś na myśli?

- Coraz bardziej zaczynam wierzyć, że Phantoma już nie odzyskamy.

- Nie wierzę... Czyżbyś się wypalił?

- Każda walka z nim utrzymuje mnie w takim przekonaniu.

- To wszystko było sprawką Mrocznego Lorda... Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jak już coś zacznę, to skończę to bez względu na wszystko.

- Dobrze... Szanuję to... Gdzie idziemy teraz?

- Po pierwsze, to zrobimy jakieś zakupy, prowiant nam się skończył. Później pojedziemy do ameryki środkowej...

W oddali jakiś nieumarły patrzył na nich przez lunetę.

- Herr Admirale! Herr Admirale! Znowu zajrzeli do mapy... Nie udało się dojrzeć gdzie zmierzają! Wiem tylko, że muszą zrobić zapasy.

- Roześlij szpiegów po okolicy! – Odezwał się trzeszczący głos Van Dougalla. – Niech ich śledzą i próbują szczęścia. Pamiętajcie! Nie wolno ich skrzywdzić, najwyżej obezwładnić lub ogłuszyć.

- Ohdehr Herr Admiral!

CHAPTER V: „Surveillance1"

Arcanus i Raven szli powoli po bazarze. Mimo, że na górach, które stały w pobliżu, a z których oni przyszli, panowały mrozy, tutaj wszyscy byli ubrani jak na lato. Raven miała zrzucony kaptur, a Arcanus niósł swój płaszcz rozpięty. Ludzie patrzyli na nich z nieco dziwnymi minami, jednak zapraszali ich do swojego stoiska. Niektórzy chcieli im sprzedać ubrania, inni broń, jeszcze inni modne nowinki techniczne. Raven usłyszała coś jakby warczenie, które przebiło się przez gwar. Spojrzała na Arcanusa. Ten nieco się zakłopotał.

- Nic nie poradzę na to, że jestem głodny...

Wytłumaczył jej się.

- Rozumiem. Ja też jestem głodna.

Ruszyli przed siebie, by dojść do jakiegoś innego niż reszta stoiska. Straganiarz był ubrany w turban i jakieś szaty, przypominające łudząco arabskie, jednak o mniejszej ilości szczegółów. Dookoła kręciło się jeszcze sześciu ludzi ubranych podobnie, jednak rozmawiających z innymi kupcami.

- Zapraszam do siebie, czcigodni przybysze! Z dźwięków, jakie od was dochodzą, słyszę żeście są głodni.

Raven potaknęła niezbyt chętnie. Straganiarz pokazał im, jakie wspaniałe owoce, pieczywa i wędliny leżały na jego stole. Arcanusowi aż ślinka pociekła.

- Macie apetyt na moje jedzenie, co? Nie bójcie się... ja też mam apetyt na COŚ.

- A na co takiego?

Spytała zdezorientowana asortymentem, Raven.

- NA WAS! ATACCKE!

Otrząsnęli się i zobaczyli jak spada mu z głowy turban, odsłaniając czarny hełm z dwoma kanciastymi S na boku. Szata również opadła i pokazała im mundur polowy hitlerowca. Straganiarze popatrzyli na to z przerażeniem, a sześciu innych w turbanach przeszło podobną przemianę, co straganiarz.

- Cholera!

- Łapać ich!

Raven zezłościła się nie na żarty. Rzuciła się do straganiarza i wyjęła mu Mausera z kabury. Przyłożyła lufę do jego gardła i uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

- Zaraz ty złapiesz... Kulkę w łeb!

Hitlerowiec zaczął trząść nogami.

- Nein! Ich liebie dish mein leiben! Nie zabijaj mnie! Nie chce ginąc drugi raz!

Raven przerzuciła go przez ramię w kierunku dwóch jego towarzyszy.

- Przemienionym w nieumarłych ofiarujemy wieczną noc. Amen.

Wyrecytowała z pamięci słowa, jakimi obdarzyli hitlerowców Inkwizytorzy z jej snu, po czym nacisnęła spust trzy razy. Rzucony dostał w czoło, a dwóch pozostałych w rękę i w nogę. Dobił ich Arcanus, dobywając swoich mieczy. Raven wypowiedziała szybko zaklęcie i wyrzuciła daleko za wieś pozostałych czterech. Podeszła do straganu i rozejrzała się dookoła od wewnątrz.

Sklepikarze patrzyli na Arcanusa obcierającego miecze i Raven z przerażeniem. Dziewczyna wyjęła zza lady ciało prawdziwego sklepikarza i ułożyła je delikatnie przed straganem w pozycji siedzącej.

- Chyba wasz kolega po fachu nie otworzy znowu sklepu.

Powiedziała nieco z żalem do reszty straganiarzy, którzy dopiero, co zaczęli zbierać się z powrotem. Kilku z nich patrzyło łapczywie na broń i hełmy martwych żołnierzy. Raven najwyraźniej postanowiła wykorzystać sytuację.

- Kto tu jeszcze sprzedaje żywność?

Rękę podniósł jakiś sklepikarz w czapeczce przypominającej kubek bez uszka, i z pomponem na jej czubku.

- Ja...

Powiedział nieśmiało. Raven zebrała broń z hitlerowców a Arcanus pomógł jej podnieść hełmy.

- Pójdziemy na wymianę. Ty nam dasz żywności na dziesięć dni, a my ci damy te hełmy i broń.

- Zgoda! Mogę wam dać i na dwadzieścia!

- Powiedzmy ze na piętnaście... Mogą się zepsuć do tego czasu.

Rzekł Arcanus, po czym razem z Raven zaczęli pakować zakupy do torby. Wychodząc z miasta zjedli na współę arbuza i obrali kierunek na wschód. Po piętnastu minutach drogi odezwał się komunikator Raven. Razem z Arcanusem patrzyli jak na ekraniku pojawia się twarz Robina.

- Cześć! I jak wam idzie?

- Nie najlepiej... Straciliśmy już jeden kontakt. Pozostało jeszcze cztery. Gonią nas hitlerowcy i jesteśmy zmęczeni.

Robin spojrzał nieco zatroskany.

- Szkoda, że źle wam idzie. A tak właściwie, to, po co wyruszyliście? Bo nie napisałaś na tej kartce, po co.

- No tak... Specjalnie tego nie pisałam, żebyście nie chcieli lecieć z nami. Wyruszyliśmy szukać leku dla Phantoma.

- Rozumiem. Po prostu chciałem zapytać, co u was. Powodzenia i uważajcie na tych hitlerowców.

- Dzięki. Przyda się.

Raven i Arcanus znaleźli się przed aztecką piramidą schodkową. Osiągnęli drugi cel swojej podróży. W tym czasie odparli jeszcze sześć ataków hitlerowców i jeden atak Phantoma i Van Dougalla. Tych ostatnich przyszło im z wielkim trudem odeprzeć. Van Dougall tym razem sprowadził ze sobą szesnastu żołnierzy, i tym razem oznajmił, że to wampiry kategorii B. Walka była ciężka i zacięta. O mało, co nie przegrali. Uratował ich, Arcanus przyzywając żywiołaki ognia. Van Dougall i Phantom znowu uciekli.

Teraz, kolejna ich wędrówka dobiegła końca. Piramida wydawała się nienaruszona przez wiele tysiącleci, jednak wydawała się jeszcze starsza. W wielu miejscach na jej schodach leżały szkielety, nie zabite przez jakaś broń, lecz najprawdopodobniej zabite wyczerpaniem. Pozostawione na wiele lat, nie miały nic innego do zrobienia, jak pozbyć się tkanek i pozostać w swej obecnej postaci. Niestety, nieopodal widzieli też niemalże biały szkielet ubrany w poszarpany mundur hitlerowca. Opaska ze swastyką dalej trzymała się silnego niegdyś ramienia, które musiało wielu ludzi pozbawić życia, o czym świadczyły szlify oficerskie na pagonach.

- Arcanus, sprawdź czy on jest nieumarły czy po prostu umarły.

Mag podszedł do truposza leżącego na trzecim schodku i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Zamknął oczy i wydawał się koncentrować.

- Nie. Jest martwy. W ogóle, w tym miejscu jest mało many, jakiejkolwiek.

- To chyba lepiej dla nas.

- Masz rację.

- No to idziemy.

Raven postawiła pierwszy krok wskakując na czwarty schodek. Nagle coś uderzyło ją w głowę. Tak jej się zdawało. Przewróciła się i zobaczyła dziwną rzecz. Na piramidę wspinali się ludzie w różnych ubiorach, pierwszy był odziany w przepaskę typową dla Azteków. Drugi miał na sobie zbroję wikinga, trzeci zbroję rycerza średniowiecznego inkrustowaną czerwonym krzyżem na plecach, czwarty zaś miał na sobie mundur tamtego hitlerowca. Był bardzo młodym mężczyzną. Za Aztekiem biegło kilkunastu ludzi ubranych jak on. Raven pojęła dość szybko, co widziała. Był to zapis historii tego miejsca. Aztekowie dobiegli do samego szczytu i tam znikli w białej mgiełce. Stała tam na samej górze czarna postać, w której Raven rozpoznała jakiegoś azteckiego dostojnika, może kapłana? Gdy już wszyscy Aztekowie wbiegli na górę, postać obserwowała wbiegających na górę.

Wiking, za którym biegło jeszcze czternastu, został potraktowany błyskawicami, które dosięgły również jego towarzyszy. Wszyscy zwalili się na miejscu i pozostali na piramidzie, a kolejne błyskawice zniszczyły doszczętnie ich zbroję, nie raniąc już jednak ciał. Samotny rycerz w białej zbroi z krzyżem, wszedł na sam szczyt i nakreślił dłońmi znak krzyża przed kapłanem. Ten wycelował w niego z dłoni, a jego ciało pokryło się wyładowaniami, które spopieliły zbroję i zostawiły w miejscu nosiciela tylko wypalony szkielet. Ten przewrócił się po swoim ciężarem i upadł do stóp kapłana. Następnie na piramidę wbiegł sierżant, ze swoim oddziałem wiernych hitlerowców. Na pstryknięcie palców kapłana, wszyscy poza sierżantem stanęli w płomieniach. Szkielety łapały jeszcze rękami powietrze i skwierczały, po chwili spopieliły się do cna razem z ubraniem. Sierżant popatrzył na nich z przerażeniem i zauważył, że jego skóra, mięśnie i narządy wewnętrzne znikają, rozpływają się w powietrzu. Ostatkiem sił złapał się za serce, i już jako szkielet przekoziołkował na sam początek schodków. Błysnął piorun i Raven zobaczyła coś jeszcze. Jacyś magowie, około trzynastu, wypowiadało zaklęcie nad piramidą. Każdy z nich miał inny kolor płaszcza i kaptura. Zainteresował ją biały, a miała czas mu się przyjrzeć. Miał na plecach wymalowaną czarną, rzymską trzynastkę. Inni mieli świecące na czerwono inne liczby w numerologii rzymskiej. Biały mag jako jedyny nie wypowiadał zaklęcia. Stał i patrzył, a Magowie celowali w niego dłońmi. Raven przyjrzała mu się od przodu. Jak we wszystkich wspomnieniach, nie widział jej nikt stamtąd.

Mag miał w miejscu zapięcia płaszcza wpiętą broszkę z krzyżem nad skrzyżowanymi szpadami. Położyła na to dłoń na ustach. Nie mogła uwierzyć. Myślała, że to Phantom, jednak silny podmuch wiatru zdmuchnął mu kaptur i ukazał człowieka starego, zmęczonego życiem, o jasno zielonych oczach. Poły płaszcza również zostały odchylone przez wiatr i ukazały ciało ubrane w białą togę z niebieskim krzyżem. Na rękach miał jakieś srebrne rękawice, które złowieszczo lśniły w ciemności. To nie był Phantom, ale z całą pewnością ktoś z jego rodziny.

Magowie skończyli zaklęcie i wysłali w stronę trzynastego jakieś wiązki, w kolorach swoich płaszczy. Mag zaczął świecić na biało, a jego oczy na krwisto-czerwono. Podszedł do piramidy i na jej czwartym schodku nakreślił palcem jakąś runę. Runa ta zaczęła świecić na czerwono. Na szczycie piramidy stał kapłan. Z runy wystrzeliła czerwona wiązka, która najwyraźniej wepchnęła kapłana do świątyni, i tam uwięziła. Magowie zaczęli odchodzić, a Raven zatracała powoli wzrok i zapadała się w ciemność.

- Raven! Raven!

Obudził ją głos Arcanusa. Była w nim troska i zaniepokojenie.

- Tak krzyczysz ze zaraz mi łeb pęknie.

Wstała powoli i popatrzyła na piramidę. Podeszła blisko i sprawdziła czwarty stopień piramidy schodkowej. Była na nim runa. Nie świeciła się już aż tak mocno jak w retrospekcji, ale dalej miała w sobie moc, równą tamtej.

- Ta runa... Dotknęłam jej, i wtedy zobaczyłam historię tej piramidy. Jest zamieszkana przez starożytnego ducha, który broni swego ludu przed zbrojnymi najeźdźcami. Niestety lud wymarł, a on został zamknięty w tej świątyni w okresie sześćdziesięciu lat wstecz.

- A co jeżeli zaatakuje nas?

- Nie zaatakuje. Ta runa pozbawiła go ogromnej mocy i zostawiła po prostu w egzystencji. Wiem to, bo ktoś z rodziny Phantoma nadzorował rzucanie na niego czaru.

- Z jego rodziny? To nie możemy być pewni niczego.

- A sam mówiłeś po tym jak odszedł, że nie wierzysz w to, że on nas zdradził.

- Tak... ale teraz... on jest dziwny.

- Wytłumaczenie ekstra klasa. Dobra... Chodźmy tam, tylko niczego nie uszkodźmy... Wszystko tutaj może nam się przydać.

- Dobrze.

Ruszyliśmy na piramidę. Wspinanie na nią było bardzo trudne i dla mnie, i dla Arcanusa. Za każdym razem, gdy mijaliśmy kościotrupa, próbowałam sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób zginął. Arcanus najwyraźniej też to sobie wyobrażał. Byliśmy w połowie, gdy obydwoje dostaliśmy zadyszki. Pomyśleć, że starożytni kapłani wchodzili po tych schodach codziennie, odprawiali rytuały, i schodzili z powrotem na dół. Po piętnastu minutach spędzonych w towarzystwie jakiegoś szkieletu w zbroi, ruszyliśmy dalej. Na samej górze zobaczyliśmy jakieś wrota, za którymi znajdowały się schody prowadzące na dół. Przed sama bramą leżał szkielet, najprawdopodobniej tamtego krzyżowca, którego widziałam w wizji..

- Schodzimy?

Zapytałam. Arcanus wszedł ze mną, po czym oboje musieliśmy odskoczyć. Ze ścian wydobyły się jakieś łuki, które wystrzeliły w nas strzałami. Wbiły się w ziemię. Wzdłuż ścian pełno było takich włazów, z których wyłoniły się łuki.

- Ekhem... To chyba nie jest Azteckie dzieło.

Stwierdziłam. Łuki schowały się na miejsce z sykiem. Wydawało mi się, że to jacyś technologiczni geniusze stworzyli ten system obronny, ale mogłam się mylić. To równie dobrze mogli być kosmici. Jednak, nawet te metalowe łuki i strzały wyglądały tak staro, jak te ruiny.

- Pięknie... Nie da się przejść przez to, nie rozwalając niczego, bo nas wykończy, albo my coś zniszczymy, a to jest tak stare, że się może zawalić.

Powiedział do mnie Arcanus.

- Masz jakiś pomysł?

- Trzeba by tu kogoś, kto nie da się wykryć tym zabezpieczeniom, a kto da radę ich nie uszkodzić.

- Znam taką osobę.

Shady obudziła się w środku nocy. Dzwonił telefon komórkowy. Zanim odebrała rozmowę, spojrzała na budzik elektroniczny. Wcisnęła przycisk odbioru rozmowy:

- Dobra! Słuchaj no stary draniu lub wiedźmo! Jest trzecia w nocy a ty wyrwałeś mnie ze snu!

- Shady... Tu Raven.

- No tak... Czego chcesz?

- Chodzi o Phantoma.

- O Phantoma?

Przez głowę Shady przeleciało migiem kilka wspomnień.

- Dobra... O co dokładnie z nim chodzi?

- Trochę za długo by tłumaczyć. To nie jest rozmowa na telefon. Masz może ważny paszport i trochę pieniędzy?

- Rany! Gdzie ty jesteś, że trzeba mi paszportu?

- Gdzieś w Ameryce południowej...

- Dobra... że gdzie? Porąbało cię?

- Dobrze słyszałaś. Znajdziesz nas przez swój komunikator.

- No dobra. Coś jeszcze?

- Weź cały swój najlepszy sprzęt. Będzie trochę do włamywania.

- Okej. Będę tam u was najszybciej jak się da. Zgłoszę się na komunikatorze jak wysiądę z samolotu.

CHAPTER VI: "Infiltration"

Shady wspinała się powoli na piramidę schodkową. Robiła to z takim tempem, by móc wyjść na górę bez zatrzymywania się. Według wskazówek Raven, nie dotykała runy na czwartym schodku. Po pół godzinie dostała się na szczyt i przywitali ją Raven i Arcanus.

- Dobra! Najpierw mi wytłumaczcie tę sprawę z Phantomem, która nie była sprawą na telefon.

Raven wstała powoli z skały i oparła się o kolumnę.

- No więc mieliśmy pojedynek z sługami Mrocznego Lorda, Shuuba Nigouratha.

- Czekaj, czekaj! Z kim?

- Dobrze słyszałaś. Mroczni Lordowie to takie silniejsze duchy. Najczęściej powstają z tych, którzy całe życie służyli swojej wierze, ale pod jego koniec zboczyło z tej ścieżki. Można by ich nazywać, Antyinkwizytorami. W każdym razie, Phantom w czasie tej potyczki został opętany.

- Co takiego?

- No opętany, ale nie tak jak ci z filmów, którzy wrzeszczą, że już koniec i tak dalej, tylko jest teraz sługą tego Mrocznego Lorda. Dostałam od pewnej osoby mapę z zaznaczonymi miejscami poświęconymi starożytnym duchom, które potrafią się oprzeć opętaniu. I tu właśnie zaczyna się twoja rola. Jeden ze starożytnych duchów został uwięziony w tej piramidzie przez kogoś z rodziny Phantoma, i jest strzeżony tymi dziwnymi pułapkami.

Raven wrzuciła jabłko na schody prowadzące w głąb piramidy. W sekundę potem jabłko zostało naszpikowane sześcioma strzałami. Shady spojrzała na to ze zdziwieniem i obrzuciła kapturników morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Okrutni jesteście.

- Nie chcemy tu niczego zniszczyć, a na pewno byśmy to zrobili wchodząc tam pełnym impetem.

- No trudno. Powiedziałam, że wam pomogę, to wam pomogę.

Shady ruszyła za wieżyczkę osłaniającą schody by się przebrać. Wróciła ubrana w jakiś czarny strój z przyszytymi kawałkami pancerza. Nad oczami miała przyczepioną maskę na oczy, z zielonymi szkłami i trzecim w okolicy czoła. Od tejże maski odchodziła jeszcze gruba antenka w okolicach prawego ucha. Na usta miała założony materiał sięgający aż do nosa. Pod lewym okiem znajdowała się namalowana świecącą, seledynową farbą linia, przerwana w dwóch miejscach. Do pleców miała przyczepiony jakiś plecak.

Shady podeszła do Raven i podała jej jakiś ekranik.

- Mam zainstalowaną kamerę w tych okularach. Przez ten ekranik będziecie mogli się ze mną skontaktować w każdej chwili. Po prostu mówcie głośno i wyraźnie. I nie odzywajcie się dopóki nie zobaczycie, że świeci się zielona lampka. W przeciwnym razie mnie zdekoncentrujecie, a ja chce jeszcze trochę pożyć. No to życzcie mi powodzenia.

Shady wbiegła na schody.

Strzały wbiły się dwa milimetry za jej stopą. Dla pewności włączyła kamuflaż termo-optyczny. Stała się niewidzialna i na kilka minut łuki przestały ją ostrzeliwać. Dało jej to dość czasu by zakleić ich czujniki z pistoletu klejowego. Czujki te wyglądały po prostu jak mechaniczne oczy. Z całą pewnością nie należały one do Azteków i to jej nie pasowało w tej budowli. Biegła dalej, unikając kolejnych strzał z łuków, które najwyraźniej rozpoznawały ją nawet w kamuflażu. Była już jakieś dwieście metrów od wejścia, a schody zakręcały się w dół. Teraz wyszła na dłuższy korytarz, na którego końcu znów widać było schody. Przeszła wzdłuż pierwszych trzech posadzek i nagle, spod ziemi wyskoczyło sześć wyrzutni, które wystrzeliły w nią jakimiś dyskami. Leciały w formacji pustego w środku sześcianu foremnego. Bez chwili namysłu wskoczyła w sam środek tego sześcianu i wyjęła z plecaka coś, co wyglądało jak strzelba. Wycelowała w jedną z wyrzutni i strzeliła.

- EMP, nie zawiedź mnie teraz!

Narzędzie zniszczenia pokryło się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi a reszta zajęła się od nich. Już nic nie strzelało do niej. Szła dalej wzdłuż prostokątnego korytarza. Na samym końcu, tuż przed schodami, z ścian po obu stronach odskoczyły płytki i ukazały jej dwie lufy z płomieniami. W porę odskoczyła od strumieni plazmy wystrzelonych jednocześnie. Upadła na ziemię i spojrzała na zdezaktywowane wyrzutnie pocisków.

- Szybciej! Zaraz wróci napięcie... Co robić? No tak! Ciekły azot!

Wyjęła z plecaka pojemniczek wielkości młotka i nacisnęła na nim spust. Kolejno oba miotacze pokryły się warstwą lodu i skruszały. Shady w ostatniej chwili zeszła na tyle nisko by dysk wbił się nad jej głową a nie w jej. Była przerażona faktem, że metalowy dysk wbił się w ścianę do połowy swej długości z taką łatwością.

- Raven? Żądam podwyżki.

Zakpiła do mikrofonu, ale jeszcze nie pozwoliła im mówić.

Po chwili znajdowała się w miejscu, z którego korytarz schodził w dół. Pionowy szyb głębokości rzędu stu metrów nieco ją przerażał, ale zaczepiła linę o krawędź i zaczęła się opuszczać. W dół. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi z ścian wyłoniło się mniej więcej dwadzieścia szpikulców. Shady tylko cudem powyginała swe ciało tak, by nie zostać trafioną. Jedynie jeden z kolców zatrzymał się na pancerzu i tak przemieścił rękę, że prawe ramię wzbogaciło się o płytką rysę zabarwioną na czerwono. Shady syknęła, po czym znów wyjęła swój azot. Skropiła kolce, po czym je skruszyła. Następnie wyrzuciła w dół pojemnik po bateriach. Nie został już przeszyty, tak, więc swobodnie opuszczała się niżej. Gdy jej stopy uderzyły o ziemię, jej oczy zostały porażone dziwnym błyskiem. Pochodnie rzucały złote światło na szmaragdy zgromadzone wokół jakiegoś piedestału. Podeszła do niego i upewniła się, że nie ma pułapek. Popatrzyła jeszcze na szmaragdy.

- Szkoda, że jesteście w grobowcu. W innych okolicznościach wzięłabym was ze sobą, chłopaki.

Shady wzięła z piedestału jakiś rulon papieru i rozłożyła go przed sobą. Włączyła latarkę umieszczoną pod lewym okularem i przyjrzała się napisom. Było jej nieco duszno, wiec zdjęła maskę z ust.

- Raven?

- Tak?

- Widzisz ten papirus?

- Tak.

- Czy macie tam może jakieś pojęcie, co jest na nim napisane?

- Czekaj... Czytam.

- To troszkę się pośpiesz, bo zimno tutaj.

Raven milczała przez kilka sekund.

- To dialekt starożytnych duchów. Tam jest napisane, że ta piramida została stworzona przez kogoś, kogo nazywają Wędrowcami z Otchłani. Niestety dla wędrowców, ludzie zamieszkujący okolicę byli silniejsi i sprytniejsi. To miała być placówka badawcza, ale jakaś istota z ramienia tamtych ludzi przejęła ją i zmieniła w bastion. Piszą, że komora danych znajduje się za drzwiami przed piedestałem.

- Aha... Dobrze wiedzieć... Ale co duchy w takim miejscu robią...

- Nie wiem. Ale nam potrzeba danych do pomocy Phantomowi. Odwiedź sale z danymi.

- Dobra...

- Tylko bądź ostrożna. Nigdzie nie było napisane, że tamta istota opuściła piramidę.

- Teraz mi to mówisz... No cóż... Teraz nie ma już odwrotu.

Shady podeszła do wzmiankowanych drzwi i przyjrzała im się. Były ze stali hartowanej, obudowane kamieniami z jakimiś świecącymi na czerwono napisami w języku, w jakim został spisany pergamin. Po środku drzwi był wielki fioletowy kryształ, na którym widniała jakaś inna litera, świecąca się na zielono. Była definitywnie w innym języku.

- A to znasz Raven?

- Tak. Ten znak na drzwiach to po prostu litera S. To alfabet nowożytnych duchów. Tamte na górze mówią: Śmierć intruzom.

- Pocieszające.

- Bardzo...

- Dobra... Wchodzę.

Shady wcisnęła kryształ na drzwiach i poczekała aż drzwi odsuną się w górę. Weszła do środka, a to, co zobaczyła ją bardzo zdenerwowało.

- Raven? Wszystko tu zniszczone. Dużo rozsypanej techniki, ani śladu żywego ducha.

- Rozumiem.

Shady nagle usłyszała dźwięk zasuwanych drzwi. Wrota zasunęły się szybciej niż otwarły i jedyne, co jej się jeszcze udało zrobić zanim straciła łączność, to krzyknąć z przerażeniem.

Shady spojrzała na wyświetlacz na nadgarstku. Straciła całkowicie łączność. Zdjęła okulary i rzuciła je na podłogę. Bateria kamuflażu termo-optycznego padła i odsłoniła jej ciało.

- No... przynajmniej będą wiedzieć że mogą mnie odbić.

Raven i Arcanus ruszyli do świątyni z zarzuconym na siebie polem ochronnym Raven.

Shady usłyszała za sobą jakiś niezrozumiały szept. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ujrzała Go. Był piękny w swej postaci. Wysoki, cały w bieli, o świecących na fioletowo oczach i łysej głowie. Nie miał nawet brwi, jednak to i tak nie sprawiało, że jego twarz była mniej atrakcyjna. Miał na sobie biały strój kapłana i był półprzeźroczysty.

- K- kim jesteś?

Wyłkała. Postać popatrzyła na nią chwilę, jakby analizowała jej język. Po chwili odezwała się czystym angielskim.

- Jestem kapłan Seth Kukulza. A ty jesteś pierwszą kobietą, jaka zawitała w te progi od ponad czterdziestu lat, kiedy to tamci przeklęci czarodzieje mnie tu zamknęli.

- Miło było porozmawiać, ale za chwilę wpadną tu moi przyjaciele i skończy się rozmowa.

- Naprawdę? Myślę, że nie przedostaną się przez zabezpieczenia Wędrowców z Oddali.

- Ja się przedostałam.

- Tak... A teraz będziesz moja, i tylko moja.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?

Kapłan podbiegł do niej i schwytał ją za nadgarstki. Poczuła jego niemalże nieograniczoną siłę. Spojrzał w nią pałającymi żądzą oczyma.

- Wiesz jak to jest siedzieć tu czterdzieści lat bez żadnej kobiety? Nareszcie zaspokoję swoje żądze.

- Ty zboczeńcu!

- Cichaj.

Wycisnął na jej ustach pocałunek. Wyrywała mu się, jednak ten był o wiele silniejszy i zdołał ją utrzymać w miejscu. Straciła siły po dwóch minutach. Błagała w myślach by Arcanus i Raven się zjawili na czas. Nie chciała tracić swego największego skarbu na rzecz tego upiora. Ten powiódł ją siłą na środek pomieszczenia, gdzie stał wielki, okrągły stół, który swego czasu musiał być pewnego rodzaju konsoletą. Położył ją na stole i wskoczył na nią. Była przerażona, gdy niewidzialna siła przygniotła jej do stołu dłonie i kostki. Kapłan całował ją coraz mocniej i niżej. Zszedł już do połączenia szyi i obojczyka. Tutaj oderwał się od niej i zerwał z niej górną cześć ubioru. Metalowe kółka tworzące pancerz rozsypały się wszędzie i odsłoniły jej czarną bieliznę2. Zerwał jej prawy naramiennik, jedyny, który miała. Krzyczała o pomoc, jednak ten zacisnął jej dłoń na ustach. Położył się obok niej i jego druga dłoń powędrowała od szyi do krocza. Shady już płakała. Byłą pewna, że pomoc nie nadejdzie. W tymże samym momencie:

- Nagra!

Kapłan oberwał w głowę zielonym płomieniem i spadł ze stołu trzymając się za nią. Shady została uwolniona z telekinetycznego uścisku i zasłoniła się rękami na piersiach. Spojrzała na Raven i Arcanusa. Stali w rozwalonych wrotach.

- No już najwyższy czas.

Krzyknęła do nich i podbiegła do Arcanusa. Zerwała mu płaszcz z pleców i okryła się nim.

- Hej!

- Odkupię ci go. A teraz rozwal tego skórwiela!

Shady ponosiły już emocje. Arcanus uśmiechnął się i wyszeptał:

- Z miłą chęcią.

Kapłan podniósł się z ziemi i spojrzał na tytanów. Raven i Shady znikły w wielkim czarnym kruku i uciekły przez ścianę. Arcanus złożył ręce przed sobą.

- Teraz to już tylko my dwaj.

- Myślisz ze mnie pokonasz? Mam tysiącletnie doświadczenie!

- Mam to gdzieś! Luminos Tektos!

W Kapłana uderzył czerwony promień wystrzelony z rąk Arcanusa.

Raven i Shady już przebrana w swój strój patrzyły jak ze ściany piramidy wydobywa się czerwony promień i wylatują z tejże dziury Arcanus i Kapłan. Kukulza zatrzymał się na tle księżyca i zmierzył Arcanusa chłodnym wzrokiem.

- Nie pokonasz mn...

Nie dokończył. W jego ciało uderzył jakiś jasnoniebieski promień i ściągnął go na dół.

Cała trójka Tytanów patrzyła, jak wielki kapłan Kukulza jest wciągany w jakiś mały pojemnik wielkości puszki od konserwy. Puszka zamknęła się a następnie została podniesiona w górę przez Wraitha. Po chwili rozpłynęła się w czarnym dymie. Kapturnik spojrzał na górę i uśmiechnął się. Z lasu wyszedł jeszcze jakiś hitlerowiec i Van Dougall. Cała trójka popatrzyła na tytanów.

- Witaj Arcanus... I ty Raven... O! Shady też się zjawiła! Jak miło was tutaj wszystkich widzieć.

Shady spojrzała na dół. Nie wiedziała skąd ten ktoś w czarnym, postrzępionym płaszczu zna jej imię, ale nie podobały jej się czerwone oczy świecące pod kapturem.

- Wraith!

- Kto? O kim ty mówisz Raven?

Spytała.

- To ten kapturnik. A tamten w czapce to Van Dougall. Ten w mundurze polowym to zapewne jakieś lepsze mięso armatnie.

Po chwili doleciał do nich Arcanus.

- Czyżby Nie chciało im się wysłać Phantoma?

- Wraith jest równie silny.

Nawet się nie spostrzegli, jak Cała trójka była przy nich.

Raven uskoczyła od ciosu zadanego przez hitlerowca i posłała mu kopniaka w szczękę. To nie zadziałało, a hitlerowiec złapał ją mocniej za kostkę.

Arcanus bił się z Van Dougallem i próbował jakoś nie dać się zranić. Wampir najwyraźniej sobie nie radził, ale był zacięty i szybki. Arcanus dobył mieczy i zamachnął się na Van Dougalla. Ten w momencie uderzenia zamienił się w stado nietoperzy i pod tą postacią zaczął atakować Arcanusa.

Shady zobaczyła jak w jej kierunku idzie powoli Wraith. Niewiele myśląc posłała mu w szczękę kopniaka. Temu spadł kaptur i ukazał jej twarz, która zmroziła jej krew w żyłach.

- Phantom? To ty?

- Nie... Jestem Wraith. Phantom jest kimś innym.

- O co ci właściwie chodzi?

- Mój pan, Shuub Nigourath zażyczył sobie żebyś była jego więźniem.

- Nigdy!

- Phantom chyba był nienormalny, skoro nawiązał z tobą bliższe stosunki...

Shady coś ukłuło w serce. Wyjęła z kieszeni pistolet energetyczny i potraktowała Wraitha wiązką paraliżującą. Ten tylko się nieco skulił i wymienił się przeciwnikami z Van Dougallem.

Shady spojrzała z przerażeniem na swojego nowego przeciwnika. Był od niej wyższy o dwie głowy i uśmiechał się obnażając swoje kły. Swastyka zabłyszczała złowieszczo na jego lewym ramieniu.

- Kim ty z kolei jesteś?

- Admirał Vincent Van Dougall. Głównodowodzący wojskami Shuuba Nigouratha.

- Co ty mi z kolei powiesz?

- Wyglądasz mi na aryjkę. Będzie z ciebie doskonały nabytek do mojego wojska. Mój pan chce cię jako więźnia, ale nie powiedział, w jakim stanie...

Admirał wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń. Usłyszała coś jakby bicie serca i została przyciągnięta do niego. Straciła całą siłę i wolę do walki. Odsłonił jej szyję i położył na niej dwa palce prawej dłoni.

- Pulsuje w tobie... Taka ciepła... I młoda. Nie przemienię cię w bezmyślnego Ghula. Będziesz moją prawą ręką.

Nagle oberwał czymś w głowę. To był jego żołnierz rzucony przez Raven.

- Goethke! Złaź ze mnie patałachu!

Za chwilę uderzył obok nich ich kolega Wraith.

- Grr... Odwrót!

Uciekli. Wraith rozwiał się w czarnym dymie, Van Dougall zmienił się w stadko nietoperzy, a Goethke wbiegł z nadludzką szybkością do lasu.

Shady popatrzyła nieco oskarżycielsko na Raven i Arcanusa.

- Ech... Nie mogę się na was gniewać... Trudno mi się do tego przyznać, ale sama podjęłam ryzyko, i gdyby nie wy, to byłoby o wiele gorzej. Nie proście mnie już o nic takiego. Nigdy!

Odeszła w stronę lasu. Dogonili ją Raven i Arcanus.

- Czekaj! Teraz niebezpiecznie jest iść samemu, jak też jesteś celem tych hitlerowców.

- To co? Polecicie ze mną samolotem? Dziękuję.

- Mam szybszy sposób.

Arcanus wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie i przed nim pojawił się jakiś portal.

- Mogę rzucić to zaklęcie raz na cztery dni. Portal zaprowadzi nas na dach wieży tytanów.

- No dobra... I na tym koniec... Muszę odpocząć.

Wraith i Van Dougall podeszli do siedzącego na tronie Nigouratha. Obaj przyklęknęli przed nim. Wraith robił to tylko z przymusu. Wyciągnął przed siebie puszkę ze schwytanym Kukulzą w takim geście, jakby ją ofiarowywał.

- O wszechmocny panie. Udało nam się pozyskać dla ciebie istotę zwaną Kukulzą, jednak nie udało nam się wypełnić reszty twojej prośby.

- Przynajmniej w tej sprawie się spisaliście. Dusza Kukulzy jest tak potężna, że dostarczy mi energii życiowej na ponad pięćset lat. Możecie odejść.

Shuub otworzył puszkę i wsypał zawartość w swoje ciało. W sali tronowej można było usłyszeć potworny krzyk ducha.

CHAPTER VII: „Triangular experiments"

Raven zebrała się wraz z plecakiem pod pokojem Cyborga. Po chwili dołączył do niej Arcanus, też z plecakiem. Raven zapukała do drzwi. Cyborg wyszedł z nich ospale. Ziewnął i popatrzył na ich plecaki.

- Znowu wyruszacie?

- Tak. Potrzebujemy statku.

- Po co wam?

- Za daleko żeby lecieć. Otwórz nam właz, to weźmiemy T-Ship.

- Spoko... A gdzie płyniecie, jeżeli można wiedzieć?

- Nigdzie szczególnie. Miejsce nazywa się Trójkąt Bermudzki.

- A... Trójkąt Bermudzki... Jasne... ŻE GDZIE?

- Ostatnio muszę wszystkim powtarzać moje ostatnie słowa. Tak. Do trójkąt bermudzkiego.

- Przecież to Samobójstwo!

- Nie krzycz tak, bo pobudzisz całą wieżę.

Wtrącił się Arcanus.

- Wierzysz w te przesądy? Cyborg?

- No dobra... Ale jak mi nie wrócicie ze statkiem to nie liczcie na fory... Będziecie mieli przechlapane.

- Jasne, jasne.. To dawaj zaraz ten statek.

- Już dobrze, już dobrze. Chodźmy do zatoczki.

Po chwili Arcanus i Raven siedzieli w łodzi podwodnej i przygotowywali się do wypłynięcia. Arcanus pierwszy raz był w takim statku, a jak dowiedział się, że jeszcze ma płynąć pod wodą, wymógł na Raven przysięgę, że będą płynąć po powierzchni. Nie podobała mu się perspektywa zamknięcia w jakiejś kupie złomu i zejścia w niej pod wodę. Tak, więc po wypłynięciu płynęli po powierzchni. Oczywiście za kapitana i sternika robiła Raven, jako że jedyna znała się na tej łodzi. Płynęli dwa dni na najwyższych obrotach, zatrzymując się na odpoczynek na jakichś wysepkach.

Wreszcie dotarli mniej więcej do wyznaczonego miejsca.

- Raven?

Spytał.

- O co chodzi?

- Czemu tu nic nie ma? Jesteś pewna, że to, to miejsce?

- No... Według mapy od tamtego księdza, to mniej więcej to miejsce... Brakuje jakiegoś kilometra, ale jesteśmy w obszarze Trójkąta Bermudzkiego.

- Czekaj... Co to?

Raven popatrzyła za wskazującym palcem Arcanusa. W ich kierunku nadlatywało coś, co przypominało helikopter bojowy, jednak zamiast tylnego wirnika miało coś, co wyglądało jak wylot rakiety. Górny wirnik złowieszczo klekotał, nawet na takiej odległości. Morze nagle się wzburzyło a ciemne jak dotąd chmury dalej się zbierały. Śmigłowiec zawisł przed ich łodzią i wydawało się, że się im przygląda. A raczej jego załoga.

- Nagr...

Arcanus nie dokończył, gdyż złapał go za nadgarstek swoją wstęgą.

- Arcanus! Nic nam nie zrobili. Może to straż przybrzeżna?

Z dział wystrzelił zielony promień i trafił w maskę łodzi. Wydawało się, że nic się nie stało. Łódź nawet się nie zachybotała. W tej samej chwili, gdy promień znikł, od miejsca w masce zaczął topnieć metal. Łódź ciągle korodowała.

- Dalej sądzisz, że to straż przybrzeżna?

- Nie... To coś gorszego.

Chciała wypowiedzieć swoje zaklęcie, ale poczuła ukłucie w okolicy brzucha. Popatrzyła na brzuch i zobaczyła wystającą strzałkę. Arcanus leżał już z strzałką wbitą w ramię. Poczuła nagle, jak opuszczają ją zmysły. Położyła się na blasze łodzi i spojrzała jeszcze na śmigłowiec. Doleciał do niego drugi, i po chwili poczuła jak do jej ust wlewa się słona woda.

Widziała dziwne rzeczy, których nie mogła odróżnić od halucynacji. Widziała jakąś czarną postać na drabince linowej, która złapała ją za rękę. Na chwilę straciła przytomność. W chwilę potem zobaczyła wnętrze śmigłowca. Za sterami siedział pilot a przy niej stało przykucniętych dwóch ludzi w czarnych kombinezonach. na głowach mieli kominiarki z otworami na oczy. Oczy były żółte, z kocimi lub gadzimi źrenicami. Usłyszała jakieś rozmyte słowa, tłumione przez ból głowy:

- ...szcze. tomna... Daj... Środ... piający...

W rękach stojącego najbliżej błysnęła zielonym kolorem jakaś próbówka. Poczuła jak wbijają jej w rękę jakąś igłę i jej świadomość kompletnie odpłynęła.

Raven obudziła się z potężnym kacem. Poczuła, że coś ją uwiera w szyję, i że nie może ruszać kończynami. Była przykuta do jakiegoś stołu, w pozycji stojącej. Na szyi miała jakąś obrożę ze świecącym na zielono kryształem. Spróbowała od razu swojego zaklęcia, jednak to nie zadziałało.

- To nie zadziała. Moje zaklęcia też nie działają. Nawet to najpotężniejsze. Uziemili nas...

Odezwał się Arcanus. Raven przyjrzała mu się mętnym wzrokiem. Kac dalej jeszcze jej nie przechodził. Też miał na szyi taką obrożę jak ona. Było w tym coś dziwnego. Był tak samo przykuty, jednak nie miał na sobie niczego poza butami i spodniami. Raven przyjrzała się sobie jeszcze raz. Poza butami miała na sobie tylko bieliznę.

- Czemu mnie ciągle ktoś rozbiera?

Spytała nieco przymulonym tonem. Arcanus wolał nie odpowiadać. Po jego lewej był jeszcze jeden stół z przywiązanym do niego jeszcze nieprzytomnym mężczyzną. Był dość młody, rasy czarnej.

Arcanusowi przypominał trochę jego rodaków, jednak nie aż tak bardzo. Człowiek ten był tylko w bokserkach i butach. Po prawej od Raven były jeszcze dwa stoły z kobietami. Pierwsza była śniada i miała czarne włosy. Jej bielizna to były białe stringi i koronkowy biustonosz. Na nogach nie miała butów, ale białe skarpetki. Jeszcze dalej była ruda dziewczyna rasy białej. Ta z kolei miała czarną bieliznę i skarpetki. Tak jak i Raven, były przykute za ręce i za nogi do stołu. Na ich szyjach widać było swoiste obroże. Ta śniada zaczęła się budzić. Rozejrzała się i zaczęła się trząść i szczękać zębami, jednocześnie próbując się wyswobodzić z kajdan. Nagle, w pomieszczeniu rozległ się syk otwieranych hermetycznych drzwi.

Raven, Arcanus i śniada dziewczyna spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi. W nich stanęli jacyś wysocy ludzie. Ludzie, to jednak było za wiele powiedziane. Mieli owszem, podobne ludzkim ciała, nawet mieli nosy i uszy, jednak wzrostu byli dwóch i pół metra, wyglądali jakby mieli anoreksję, czarne, owadzie oczy, i dwie pary rąk. Ich usta były zębami z szczęko czółkami, porośniętymi skórą. Sama skóra była ciemnoszara.. Mieli na sobie białe kitle laboratoryjne. Śniada dziewczyna wykrzyknęła coś, po czym zemdlała. Dwaj naukowcy weszli do środka pomieszczenia i spojrzeli na pacjentów. Jeden z nich wziął coś w rodzaju notatnika i przeglądał dane.

- Dane Wędrowców z Otchłani są niekompletne.

Odezwał się po angielsku, z dziwnym akcentem do drugiego.

- Tak... Twierdzili, że Terranie z Terry-prime nie nadają się do proto-ewolucji. Ale okazało się, że są tego warci.

- To jak? Poddajemy dziś kogoś „zabiegowi"?

Raven i Arcanusowi zmroziło krew w żyłach. Byli w stanie tylko słuchać tej dziwnej rozmowy.

- Tak... Poddamy „zabiegowi" tego murzyna i może tamtą czerwonowłosą? Czekaj... Terranie chyba nazywają takie samice „rudymi"?

- Rzeczywiście... A dlaczego nie zająć się tą dwójką, którą znaleźliśmy w pięcioosobowej łodzi?

Teraz Raven i Arcanus wiedzieli, że mówią o nich. Dopiero teraz dostrzegli, że naukowcy nie poruszają ustami. Jeden z nich wziął do ręki jakiś przyrząd, który wyglądał jak szeroki kamerton z zielonym ekranikiem między ramiączkami.

- Nie... Oni są jacyś inni. W życiu takich nie spotkałem. Zanim tu przyszedłeś, przeprowadziłem badania rentgenowskie i DNA. Różnią się od zwykłych ludzi.

- Mutanty?

- Niekoniecznie. Ten samiec ma budowę szkieletu z Anauroch. Poznać to można po charakterystycznych brwiach kostnych i kłach. Do tego, tak jak ludzie z Anauroch, posiada o dwa żebra więcej niż ludzie z Terry – Prime.

- Ale dlaczego on ma inną skórę niż jego pobratymcy? I skąd on na Terrze – Prime?

- Nie wiem. Dlatego nie przeprowadzimy na nich badań. Bo ta samica ma wiele cech niespotykanych u Terran: Ciemnofioletowe włosy, szarawa skóra, kod genetyczny w 51 procentach zgodny z Terrańskim, jednak zachowała wszystkie cechy dziedziczne gatunku.

- Więc prawdopodobnie mieszaniec. Tylko jakich ras?

- Nie wiadomo. Zapiski Wędrowców z Otchłani nie mówią nic o takich współczynnikach. Nie wiemy, co to może być za rasa. Pobraliśmy już próbki włosów, by przy pomocy naszych komputerów restorujących kody DNA, odtworzyć gatunek macierzysty lub ojcowski.

Raven nagle coś uwięzło w gardle.

- NIE! Nie wolno wam tego robić!

Naukowcy popatrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Ten, który trzymał notatnik pochylił się nad nią zginając dziwnie kręgosłup. Zbliżył badawczo swoją dziwną twarz do niej, i zdawał się przyglądać jej brwi od pół profilu. Jego zęby wreszcie się ruszyły.

- Wielce interesujące... Ten osobnik zdaje się, przyswoił sobie możliwość odczytywania rozmów telepatycznych. Wielce interesujące. Ciekaw jestem, czy potrafi też wysyłać własne przekazy. Jak cię zwą?

- Raven. Nie możecie zrobić tego, co planujecie.

- Kruk? Oryginalne imię, dla samicy Terrańskiej.

- Nie podoba mi się takie nazywanie mnie.

- Dobrze, Raven. Dlaczego sądzisz, że nie możemy spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś o pochodzeniu takiej nadwyraz interesującej istoty?

- Bo wyprodukujecie demona.

Powiedziała to, bo wiedziała, że Arcanus już o tym wie. W innym wypadku nie mówiłaby o tym.

- Demona? Przecież to zabobony Terrańskich religii. Czyżbyś należała do jakiejś, jak wy to nazywacie, sekty?

Spytał drugi. Arcanus najwyraźniej załapał wreszcie, o co tym dwóm chodzi, bo nie mógł zrozumieć, o co im chodziło w ich rozmowie telepatycznej. On też ją odczytał. Raven rozejrzała się, czy aby może reszta śpi.

- Nie... Jestem córką Ziemianki i Demona. I nie jestem z tego dumna.

- Doprawdy? Mówisz dokładnie jak członek sekty. Zawsze się wypierają.

- Mówię prawdę!

- Mówi prawdę.

Potwierdził Arcanus. Dwaj naukowcy spojrzeli na niego. W chwilę potem wrócili do Raven.

- A więc dobrze. Ale demony nie istnieją. W zapiskach Wędrowców z Otchłani nie ma o nich żadnej wzmianki, ani o niczym, co mogłoby je przypominać. Jak to wytłumaczysz?

- Nie wiem kim byli ci Wędrowcy. Wiem natomiast, skąd pochodzę i od kogo. Demony nie istnieją w tym wymiarze rzeczywistości. O Azarath też pewnie nie słyszeliście.

- O tym prymitywnym świecie? Już wędrowcy z Otchłani ozwali go jałowym i niezdolnym do życia.

- No to wiedzcie, że na Azarath jest teraz całkiem poważna cywilizacja. Ludzie stamtąd potrafią podróżować miedzy wymiarami.

- Też mi coś! My też to potrafimy. Przemierzyliśmy już tyle wymiarów, że trudno je zliczyć. W żadnym nie spotkaliśmy demonów. Potrafią to nawet te zacofane, jeszcze zacofane, istoty z Anauroch.

- Hej! Goń się!

Krzyknął Arcanus, powodowany bodźcem, którego sam nie mógł zrozumieć. Może nazwanie świata, z którego bądź, co bądź pochodził zacofanym odbiło się również na nim. Naukowcy znów na niego popatrzyli i zignorowali go. Raven znów została obdarzona ich badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Więc, dlaczego nie możemy go skopiować?

- Jest wiele dla tego ważnych spraw. Ten Demon chce się dostać do tego wymiaru, ale nie może. Jeżeli go skopiujecie to wykonacie jego wolę, a wolą jego jest niszczyć. Druga to taka, że jest na tyle potężny, że nie pokona go nawet najnowsza technologia ani najsilniejsze czary.

- Nie wierzymy w takie coś jak czary... To tylko ukryte zdolności parapsychiczne, które istoty zwane magami i czarownikami wywołują koncentracją i wypowiedzeniem zaklęcie. Dobrze. Badaliśmy cię psychicznie. Mówisz prawdę. Zgłoszę sprzeciw kopiowaniu tego stworzenia, i zalecę jedynie symulację komputerową. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że chcemy znać sposób, w jaki pozyskałaś te zdolności. Przydadzą się do „udoskonalania" rasy Terrańskiej.

- Co? Nic do was nie dotarło?

- Kraggoth, ucisz ją i jej towarzysza. Nie potrzebujemy tutaj chaosu.

- Zrozumiano.

Powiedział drugi i założył, i Raven, i Arcanusowi coś w rodzaju knebla. Oboje się opierali a naukowiec mordował się z nimi pięć minut. Gdy już stracili umiejętność wytwarzania hałasu, rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu. Pod ścianą stało trzech ludzi w czarnych kombinezonach i kominiarkach. Ich oczy obserwowały groźnie całe pomieszczenie. To pewnie ochrona, pomyślała. Naukowiec wcisnął jakiś guzik i poczekali aż stół z rudą dziewczyną do nich podjedzie i pochyli się tak, by była w pozycji leżącej.

Dziewczyna leżała spokojnie na stole a naukowcy pochylali się nad nią i dokonywali jakichś pomiarów za pomocą dziwnych urządzeń. Zmierzyli miedzy innymi szerokość jej bioder i barków, kolor tęczówki, długość ramion i rozpiętość dłoni.

- Jak pan myśli, Dagoth? Jakie stworzenie wybierze komputer?

Spytał ten, który zakneblował Raven i Arcanusa.

- Nie wiem do końca... Waham się między waranem a tygrysem syberyjskim. Oba te stworzenia pasują do tej samicy, jednak nie jestem do końca pewien.

- Cóż... Ja myślałem nad tygrysem, ale waran to też bardzo możliwa solucja. Poczekajmy aż komputer dokona wyboru.

- W rzeczy samej.

Nad głową dziewczyny zatrzymał się ekran z wyświetlającymi się kolejno zwierzętami z Ziemi. Wreszcie ekran utkwił na białym tygrysie.

- No! Tak jak myśleliśmy. Tygrys.

- Przygotuje genom.

- A ja pacjentkę.

Kraggoth wyjął z jakiejś szufladki pod stołem strzykawkę i wbił ją w prawe przedramię. Na ekranie nad głową pokazały się jakieś pięcioramienne gwiazdki. Co sekundę ubywało jednej jedno ramie. Gdy gwiazdka się skończyła, zaczynała znikać następna. Było ich piętnaście.

- Genom gotowy. Poczekamy aż się przyjmie jej surowica, i wstrzykujemy.

Arcanus spróbował coś krzyknąć, jednak knebel zaabsorbował nawet dźwięk pomruku.

Odliczanie dobiegło końca i Dagoth wbił strzykawkę z niebieskim płynem w okolicach nadgarstka dziewczyny. Następnie wrzucił narzędzie do jakiegoś pojemnika z namalowanym ogniem i razem z Kraggothem patrzyli na dziewczynę. W pięć sekund później jej skóra zaczęła się porastać białym, króciutkim futerkiem. Paznokcie przyjęły kolor czarny i nieznacznie się wydłużyły. Nos stał się koci, i jej twarz, mimo że nadal ładna, przypominała pysk kota. Włosy na głowie pozostały bez zmian. Z palców i dłoni wybiły się czarne poduszeczki a z majtek wystrzelił powoli ogon. W chwile potem białe futro zyskało czarne pręgi a usta czarną barwę. Naukowiec przypatrzył się futru i pogładził je na dłoni.

- Idealnie. Wezwij strażników, niech ją zabiorą...

Odezwał się telepatycznie Kraggoth.

- No cóż... W tym wypadku to jej „ulepszenie" nawet dodało nieco egzotyki do urody.

Powiedział Dagoth wciskając jakiś czerwony przycisk na panelu nieopodal. Rozległ się syk drzwi i do pokoju weszło dwóch ludzi ubranych tak jak strażnicy z pomieszczenia, jednak w granatowych kombinezonach. Odpięli dziewczynę od stołu i wyprowadzili ją z sali.

Raven i Arcanus widzieli jeszcze jak czarny mężczyzna zmienia się w krzyżówkę z bykiem. Wyrosły mu kopyta na nogach i rogi na czole. Stał się też potężniejszy. Ten obudził się w trakcie zabiegu i wrzeszczał w niebogłosy. Tym razem musiano go obezwładnić. Strażnicy pomieszczenia potraktowali go trzema wiązkami paraliżującymi i poczekali aż zabiorą ich ci w granatowych strojach. Odesłano także drugą dziewczynę i naukowcy zainteresowali się wreszcie Raven i Arcanusem.

Patrzyli na nich badawczo, co dość trudno było określić przez ich kształty oczu. Bardziej interesowali się Raven niż Arcanusem, gdyż był on dla nich nieciekawy; nudny. Raven wyrywała się, gdy sprawdzali jej odruchy mechaniczne, tembr głosu, długość włosów i gładkość skóry. Wreszcie Zerwano im kneble i kazano strażnikom odprowadzić ich do ich cel. Strażników było trzech. Dwóch ich prowadziło, a trzeci niósł ich ubrania. Cele były głębokimi wgłębieniami w ścianach, na które nałożone było niebieskie pole siłowe. Po ich prawej stronie byli ludzie jeszcze nie zmienieni w krzyżówki zwierząt a po lewej już ci zmienieni. Niektóre cele były podwójne, jednak Arcanusa i Raven wrzucono do pojedynczych i osobnych. Jedna ze ścian ich celi też była półprzeźroczystym polem siłowym, tak, więc mogli się widzieć. Wrzucili im do celi ubrania i zamknęli wejścia. Ubrali się i popatrzyli na siebie.

Arcanus siadł na pryczy i spojrzał na Raven. Natychmiast spróbował zerwać obrożę z szyi, jednak ta tylko trzeszczała i nie chciała puścić. Raven nawet nie próbowała. Wstyd jej się było przed sobą przyznać, ale była o wiele słabsza od Arcanusa. Usiadła na pryczy i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

- I widzisz Arcanus? Ile razy próbuję uciec od tej świadomości, ile razy już prawie o tym zapominam w ferworze zajęć, tak ktoś lub coś mi o tym przypomni.

Czuła, że musi się wygadać. W końcu każdy tego potrzebuje.

- Wiesz... Kolejna sprawa, że ja się dzisiaj okazałem zacofanym i traktowali mnie jak niedorozwoja.

- To kosmici. I do tego zimnokrwiści naukowcy. Myślę, że wykorzystają nasze kody genetyczne i pozbędą się nas... Wyrzucą nas jak śmiecie.

- Nie martw się... Znajdziemy sposób żeby się stąd wydostać.

- Cicho! Idzie strażnik.

Popatrzyli w swoją prawą stronę korytarza. W przeciwległej do Arcanusa Celi było ciemno jak u murzyna pod pachą. Strażnik w czerwonym kombinezonie przeszedł obok tej celi i zatrzymał się za nią.

- I znowu zbiłeś żarówkę?

Z ciemności łypnęły na niego świecące się na fioletowo oczy.

- Przybyliście tutaj jakieś dwieście lat temu, zajęliście moją wyspę i sprowadzacie tutaj obcych ludzi. Robicie z nimi, co chcecie i mnie zamykacie w więzieniu. Mam chyba prawo żeby posiedzieć w ciemnościach! Co!

- Też byłem człowiekiem... I w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja wciąż żyję. Okazałbyś mi szacunek ty głupi duchu.

- To zmarłym okazuje się szacunek debilu. A teraz Spieprzaj, zanim się wnerwie!

Strażnik odwrócił się od niego i poszedł daleko dalej. Raven i Arcanus spojrzeli w fioletowe oczy.

- Przepraszam?

Spytała nieco nieśmiało.

- Hę? O! Pierwszy więzień tych jajogłowych, który nie jest w stosunku do mnie opryskliwy... O co chodzi?

- Jest pan duchem?

- I to jakim... Starożytnym. Mało nas już... Niektórzy zasłużyli sobie już na wieczny odpoczynek. A dlaczego pytasz?

- Mamy mały problem na wolności.

- A mianowicie?

- Nasz przyjaciel został opętany przez mrocznego Lorda. Chcemy mu pomóc, ale nie wiemy jak. Dlatego tu przybyliśmy.

- Opętany? U! To nie dobrze... Nie jestem najlepszy w odwracaniu tego procesu. Przykro mi. Pamiętam tylko pewną mądrość mojego przyjaciela z Tybetu. Powiedział mi on kiedyś, gdy spytałem o to zagadnienie, taką oto myśl: Powiada się, że głos bliskiej osoby potrafi sprowadzić zbłąkanego do domu. Nie mówiło mi to za wiele, a też miałem opętanego kolegę. Uczyłem tam się u niego trochę, jednak nie pamiętam już nic z tego, gdyż uczyłem się za życia. Pamiętam za to gdzie jest ten klasztor i wiem, że mój przyjaciel wciąż jest na tym świecie. Także jest starożytnym duchem. Ale nie wiem czy to wam się przyda w waszej obecnej sytuacji.

- Uciekniemy stąd.

- Hmm... Ucieczka? To coś nowego. Od dwustu lat nikt tego nie próbował. Były tylko bunty, ale natychmiast je tłumiono. Ucieczka się powiedzie.

- Powie nam pan, gdzie znaleźć ten klasztor?

Spytał Arcanus. Fioletowe oczy popatrzyły na niego i przybrały przyjacielski wyraz.

- Pod jednym warunkiem. Uwolnicie mnie z bloku więziennego. Wtedy powiem wam gdzie jest klasztor.

- A nie da się pomóc tym uwięzionym?

- Niestety kolego. Raz przeprowadzony proces transformacji jest nieodwracalny. Ale wszyscy stąd już to zaakceptowali. Tylko mnie, z racji bycia duchem to uniknęło. Ale uratujecie tych, którzy jeszcze nie zostali poddani „zabiegowi".

- A więc dobrze.

Zgodziła się Raven.

- Tylko jak obezwładnicie strażników?

- Spokojnie. Mam już doświadczenie w obezwładnianiu strażników z kosmosu. Swojego czasu musiałem kilku już załatwić.

- Ale ci tutaj to ludzie, tylko zmienieni jak ci więźniowie.

- To nawet prościej mi będzie.

Rzekł Arcanus.

- Dobrze. Każdy strażnik nosi przy sobie długodystansowy pistolet laserowy. Na końcach korytarzy zawsze stoi po jednym. Po was przyjdzie dwóch. Tak, więc macie już plan. Będę z niecierpliwością oczekiwał waszych osiągnięć.

Jego oczy zamknęły się i usłyszeli ciche chrapanie.

- To duchom potrzeba snu?

- Chyba tak... Przyzwyczajenie z normalnego życia.

Stwierdziła beznamiętnie Raven.

Strażnicy otwarli drzwi do celi i kazali Raven i Arcanusowi wyjść. Arcanus od razu rzucił się na strażników i powalił ich na ziemię. Raven złapała za pistolety wystające im z kabur i strzeliła z przyłożenia do strażników po obu stronach. Żaden z nich nie zdążył dosięgnąć przycisku uruchamiającego alarm. Jeden dostał w szyję i padł na ziemię krztusząc się własnymi trzewiami, a drugi dostał w okolice serca i padł. Następnie Raven przyłożyła tamtym dwóm strażnikom kolbami po szczękach i spowodowała u nich nokaut. Dała jeden pistolet Arcanusowi.

- Jak cię uwolnić?

- Strzel w zamek elektroniczny. To powinno zrobić zwarcie.

Arcanus strzelił w wyznaczony zamek i pole znikło. Z ciemności wyłonił się chudy, półprzeźroczysty mężczyzna o siwych włosach. Jego oczy świeciły się na fioletowo.

- Dzięki. Teraz trzeba by się pozbyć tego.

Wskazał na obroże, której jeden egzemplarz sam miał na szyi.

- Daj pistolet kolego...

- Jestem Arcanus.

- A ja Terros. Dzięki.

Wziął pistolet i wycelował od boku w obrożę. Nacisnął spust i obroża odpadła od jego szyi.

- Pomogę wam. Dobrze?

Tym razem skoncentrował się i obroże zmiażdżyły się w powietrzu i rozerwały.

- Teraz to już chyba broń nam nie jest potrzebna.

- I co teraz pan proponuje?

Spytała Raven.

- Myślę, że trzeba uwolnić tych ludzi. Ale rozwalanie wszystkich zamków zajmie za długo. Pamiętacie jak dojść do tego miejsca, w którym was badano? Ja już nie bardzo.

- Tak.

- No to idziemy. Tam jest pulpit sterowniczy na całą kolonię.

Po pięciu minutach zjawili się na miejscu. Wyważyli drzwi do placówki badawczej i wkroczyli do środka. Jeden z naukowców stracił głowę i zaczął biegać w kółko i wrzeszczeć że są zgubieni3. Po chwili rzucili się na nich strażnicy, ale Raven przygwoździła dwóch do sufitu i pozbawiła przytomności, a Arcanus mocno poparzył ostatniego strumieniem ognia. Przy okazji oberwał panikujący naukowiec i spaliła mu się górna prawa ręka prawie, że do połowy. Arcanus natychmiast go złapał i przytrzymywał go tak, jak przytrzymuje się żywą tarczę. Było to o tyle trudne, że naukowiec miał te swoje dwa i pół metra wzrostu. Terros obezwładnił drugiego atakując jego umysł i podszedł do konsoli wysuniętej pod ścianą. Poklikał coś kilka razy i przyjrzał się wykresom.

- Hmm... Nie uruchomili alarmu. Wyślę wiadomość o awarii radiostacji do reszty placówek i odetnę połączenie. Dobrze... Zrobione... A teraz uwolnimy wszystkich ludzi. Arcanus... Skończ z nim, jeśli łaska.

- Jest bezbronnym jeńcem. Nie wolno mi.

- Słaby jesteś. To jest wojna... Brak zasad to jedyna zasada.

Terros wyciągnął dłoń w stronę naukowca i zacisnął ją w powietrzu. Naukowcowi wgniotło do środka mózgoczaszkę i sprawiło, że ustały całkowicie jego funkcje życiowe. Arcanus z przerażeniem upuścił ciało naukowca na podłogę. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten drugi też już nie żyje.

- Jesteś zimnokrwistym draniem.

- Ale wam pomagam. Wiec oczekuję odrobiny szacunku. Dobra...

Z sufitu opuścił się na ziemię jakiś talerz wielkości dwóch wanien. Dotknął ziemi i zaświecił się na brzegach na niebiesko, tak jak i okrąg, z którego się opuścił.

- To jest teleporter. Przeniesie was na najbliższy ląd.

- A pańska część umowy?

Przypomniała sobie Raven.

- Dobra... Macie współrzędne na tym CD. Nie zgubcie i nie rozwalcie, bo to jedyny egzemplarz...A teraz idźcie.

Raven złapała rzucony do niej CD i razem z Arcanusem stanęli na talerzu. Ich ciała stały się przeźroczyste a później eksplodowały w białym świetle. W chwilę potem byli na stałym lądzie, jakieś pół kilometra od miasta.

W czasie drogi zapikał komunikator Raven. Otworzyła go i razem z Arcanusem popatrzyli na gębę Robina.

- O co tym razem chodzi?

- Mamy cynk, że ma zaatakować Biała Armia Skorpiona. Potrzebujemy waszej pomocy.

Raven spojrzała, na Arcanusa.

- Słuchaj Robin... Przylecę tylko ja. Arcanus poleci dalej szukać leku.

- Dobra... Tylko się pospiesz. Atak ma być za dwa dni.

- Spoko.

Raven wyłączyła połączenie i podpięła w odpowiednim miejscu CD. Na mapie świata zostały naniesione konkretne współrzędne i po chwili pojawiła się czerwona kropka wskazująca jakieś miejsce w Tybecie.

- Dobra... potrafisz obsługiwać swój nadajnik?

- Tak. Już się trochę nauczyłem.

- Dobra... Podepniesz ten krążek tak jak ja i polecisz w to miejsce. Tam zaczekasz na mnie. Nie rób nic beze mnie. Zrozumiałeś?

- Tak.

- Jesteś już w stanie otworzyć portal?

- Tak. W końcu minęły ponad cztery dni.

- To otwórz tak, żebym się pojawiła na dachu wieży. Jak skończę co trzeba to spotkamy się na miejscu.

- Dobrze.

Arcanus wypowiedział inkantację i nakreślił ręką okrąg w powietrzu. Po chwili Raven przechodziła już przez portal. Ruszył w wyznaczone miejsce.

Terros sprawdzał ostatnie połączenia. Wpisał kilka komend i rozszyfrował wyświetlane w obcym języku ciągi znaków.

- Hmm... Przesłane dane projektu o kryptonimie Talos. Co to jest kryptonim Talos?

Wpisał kolejny ciąg znaków. Złamał kilka kodów i jego oczom ukazała się jakaś narysowana figurka. Była czerwonego koloru i miała dwa różki. Sylwetka przypominała nieco małpę.

- O nie... Tylko nie to...

Na ekranie widniał napis który w naszym języku oznaczał:

- Dane kodu „władcy tartaru" zostały pomyślnie przesłane do komputerów głównych Wędrowców z Otchłani. Xenoni rozpoczną badania za sześć cykli ziemskiego miesiąca.

Nigourath siedział w komnacie tronowej wraz ze swymi sługami. Omawiali ważna strategię opanowania kolejnych terenów po obecnym przedsięwzięciu. Slade wycelował palcem w coś, co przypominało z wyglądu planetę. Shuub spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, jak jego runiczne N na czole przekształca się z powrotem na znak Skatha.

- Niemożliwe!

- Mój pan się o mnie upomina. Żegnajcie!

- Stój!

Krzyknął i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Do łapania zbiega rzucił się nawet Puppet King, ale nic im to nie dało. Slade rozsadził ścianę i zniknął w dziurze.

- No nie... Ja wiem dlaczego jego pan się o niego upomniał.

- Słucham panie?

Spytał Phantom. Znaleźli się już przy tronie. Shuub zasiadł na nim pokazał Phantomowi kryształową kulę, w której pokazała się Raven.

- Jego pan poczuł się zagrożony naszym przedsięwzięciem. Postanowił przyspieszyć SWÓJ plan.

- Co teraz? Nie powstrzymamy Slade'a.

W kuli pojawił się teraz Slade. Biegł gdzieś.

- Możemy tylko oczekiwać i być dobrej myśli, że jego panu się nie powiedzie. Wiem jedno. Ten sługa już do mnie nie wróci. Czar, jaki rzucił na niego Skathzeurel jest niewyobrażalnie silny. Można taki rzucić raz na sto lat. Źle się dla nas stało. Bardzo źle. Ale możemy tylko obserwować.

CHAPTER VIII: "Failiure of Life Guardians"

Arcanus siedział na skale i czekał. Czekał już ósmy dzień. Na tle krajobrazu rozpościerał się widok na wspaniały klasztor wzniesiony na zboczu trudno dostępnej góry. Za zaleceniem Raven, nie wdawał się w kontakt z mnichami. Popatrzył na chwilę na pierścień. Rubinowe oczko zdawało mu się świecić nieco mocniej niż zwykle, ale po chwili przestał. Przeszedł wzdłuż skarpy i pozbierał drewno na opał. Był jeszcze w miejscu gdzie nie padał śnieg, chociaż na górze, na której był klasztor już śnieżyło. Poukładał drewno w stojący jak szałas stosik i rzucił w nie zaklęcie kuli ognia. Poprawił przypięte do pasa miecze, by było mu wygodnie usiąść. Siadł na kamieniu i poruszając kijem wzdłuż lewego miecza, uczynił z niego idealny do smażenia mięsa kij. Wyjął z plecaka jakąś sporej wielkości kiełbasę i wbił kij tak, by mięso samo się piekło. Zapadał zmrok.

Czuł się nieco bardziej rześki jedząc smażoną kiełbasę. Gwieździste niebo migotało do niego figlarnie a on odpowiadał mu uśmiechem. Stwierdził, że ten świat ma ze wszystkich najpiękniejsze niebo. Niebo to jednak nagle zapłonęło. Nagle coś go zaczęło lekko uwierać w środkowy palec prawej ręki. Spojrzał na pierścień. Rubin zaświecił się krwiście i Arcanusowi wydawało się, że eksplodował.

Odłamki wbiły się w jego oczy i pozbawiły go wzroku. Ale nie czuł bólu. Miał przeczucie, że to iluzja. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył nieprzeniknioną ciemność. W niej rozbłysło najpierw w oddali pięć kul, które zaczęły się do niego zbliżać w zastraszającym tempie. Zatrzymały się gwałtownie przed nim i zaczęły przybierać jakieś kształty. Wyglądali jak białe krzyżówki byków z ludźmi. Mieli troje oczu, które patrzyły na niego swymi pustymi źrenicami. Wyrażały wielką gorycz.

- O co chodzi?

Spytał po chwili ciszy.

- Zawiedliście!

Powiedział pierwszy od lewej.

- Phantoma opanowało wcielenie zła!

Powiedział drugi.

- Ty pozwoliłeś Raven na oddalenie się poza twoją jurysdykcję!

Wtórował trzeci, po którym zabrał głos czwarty:

- Zawiodłeś nas i ją!

Arcanus nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Patrzył się na nich z otwartymi ustami.

- Wszyscy zostaniemy przez ciebie zgubieni!

- Ale o co chodzi?

Popatrzyli na niego gniewnie.

- Patrz!

Krzyknęli jednocześnie. Przed Arcanusem wyłoniło się z ciemności srebrne okno. Spojrzał w nie i oniemiał.

- Nie!

- To się stało przez to, że pozwoliłeś jej odejść samej!

Ukazali mu świat jak po zagładzie. Niebo płonęły, oceany zmieniały się w lawę i magmę, ludzie byli zmieniani w kamień lub zatrzymywani w czasie. Miasto Gotham obróciło się w perzynę.

- Ale jak?

- Przyjrzyj się, co się już wydarzyło. Tylko dzięki Niej nie zostałeś unicestwiony lub zawieszony w czasie. Módl się, by wszystko potoczyło się dobrze i nie spełniły się nasze najstraszniejsze wizje!

Mówili chórem. Arcanus patrzył w okno. Widział Tytanów i Raven. Była dziwnie odmieniona i nosiła biały płaszcz i strój. Była po prostu młodym dzieckiem. Płynęła po jeziorze lawy na drewnianej łodzi. Coś błysnęło i jego oczom ukazali się tytani. Walczyli ze sobą i Slade'em, jednak ci drudzy tytani byli dziwnie szarzy i mieli miny wyrażające chęć mordu.

Nagle ujrzał scenę, w której Slade'owi spadła maska. Miał zamiast twarzy dziwną, na wpół porośniętą skórą czaszkę. Wiedział, że to jednak nie jest jego prawdziwa twarz. Oglądał sceny walki z przedziwnym, czerwonym demonem o dwóch parach oczu i siwych włosach. Z rozmowy Raven z przyjaciółmi wywnioskował, że to właśnie on jest jej ojcem.

- Wiadomość o ataku Armii tamtych kryminalistów była tylko przykrywką Trigona, by zwabić w swoją sieć swoją córkę. A TY! Pozwoliłeś jej odejść! To, co się ma teraz zdarzyć jest Tamantu!

Wypomnieli mu i pokazywali dalszy ciąg wydarzeń.

- Już pewnie przestaniemy istnieć.

Rzekł jeden z nich.

Arcanus widział jak ciało Slade'a się rozpada i pozostawia po sobie tylko strzępy ubrania i kości. Robin i Slade zjednoczyli siły by pokonać Trigona. Walczyli dzielnie, jednak nic im to nie dało. Raven musiała na to wszystko patrzeć. Zrobiło mu się ich żal, ale najbardziej żałował Raven. Za to największy żal czuł do siebie, pozwalając jej na odejście samej.

Wreszcie Raven postanowiła, że pora samej spróbować, skoro Robin w nią uwierzył. Wyzwoliła z siebie przeogromną moc i pokonała swego ojca, następnie odtwarzając świat używając swej chwilowo nabytej zdolności. Urosły jej wtedy włosy. Widział scenę, w której Raven przytula Robina. Wróżbici odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Twa niekompetencja została odkupiona, jednak nie jesteśmy pewni czy słudzy Mrocznego Lorda też czegoś nie spróbują. A raczej wiemy, że czegoś spróbują, ale nie wiemy dokładnie, czego i kiedy. Musisz natychmiast powrócić do niej i strzec ją lepiej niż dotychczas. Powiemy ci, kiedy będziesz mógł spuścić z tonu. Pamiętaj, że od czasu opętania Phantoma, nie wszyscy twoi przyjaciele są nimi dalej. Na razie, żegnaj!4

Arcanus nawet się ucieszył z powrotu do swojego ciała. Świat został ocalony, dokonała tego Raven. Był wypoczęty a niebo wróciło do swojej postaci. Arcanus zebrał swój ekwipunek i otworzył portal.

Tytani wytrzeszczali gały na widok wychodzącego w salonie z okręgu Arcanusa. Spojrzał na nich. Byli jeszcze nieco zmęczeni. Tylko Raven wśród nich nie było. Arcanus przywitał się z nimi i zakończył drętwą ciszę.

- Cześć Arcanus.

Odpowiedział mu Robin, po czym znów się rozsiadł na kanapie.

- Cześć. Nie musicie nic opowiadać, wiem już o tym, co się zdarzyło wszystko.

- Skąd?

Spytał BB. Terra spała na jego ramieniu.

- Długa historia. Nie mam ochoty jej opowiadać. Chciałem wam tylko pogratulować. A tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Raven?

- Pewnie w swoim pokoju. Jak ją ostatnio widziałem to wchodziła właśnie tam.

Odpowiedział mu Cyborg.

- Dzięki. No to życzę wam dobranoc.

Znalazł się przed drzwiami z napisem RAVEN i zastukał w nie trzy razy. Usłyszał cichy głos dziewczyny:

- Kto tam?

- Arcanus.

- Wejdź.

Arcanus zrobił jak mu kazano i znalazł się w dość ponurym miejscu. Jednak widok Raven napawał go radością. Ona sama, choć zmęczona trudami ostatnich dni, wydawała się być weselsza niż zwykle.

- Więc już wiesz?

Spytała.

- Tak. Cieszę się, że poradziłaś sobie z ojcem.

- Było trudno.

- Wierzę ci.

- A właśnie... Miałeś przecież na mnie czekać.

- Po tym, co się stało, postanowiłem, że jeżeli mamy pomóc Phantomowi to nie będę się z tobą rozdzielał.

- Cóż... Niezła myśl. Ale odczekajmy jeszcze ze cztery dni. Jestem bardzo zmęczona, a pełny wypoczynek trochę zajmie.

- Dobrze. A tak w ogóle, jak się czujesz?

- Prawdę mówiąc to doskonale.

- To świetnie. Martwiłem się o ciebie.

- Ty? O mnie?

Zdziwiła się.

- Tak... Nikt z przyjaciół nie opowiedział mi, co się stało. Pewni wróżbici pokazali mi w Tybecie, co się działo przez ostatnich kilka dni. Stąd wiem dokładnie, co się wydarzyło.

- Z dnia na dzień nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać.

- Cóż... Tak już zdaje się, musi być.

Popatrzył na jej twarz. Była lekko uśmiechnięta; widać było, że Raven dalej cieszy się ze swojego zwycięstwa. Miała na sobie swój granatowy płaszcz.

- Wiesz... Podobał mi się ten twój biały płaszcz.

- A wiesz, że Cyborg powiedział mi kiedyś to samo.

- Tak? Dobra... Więc mówisz, że wyruszamy za cztery dni? Czemu aż tak długo?

- Wiesz... za sześć dni są moje urodziny i chciałam wyruszyć nieco wcześniej. Nadal nie mam ochoty obchodzić tego dnia.

- Rozumiem. Tak w ogóle, to dzięki za cynk. To ja już ci dam spokój. Wypocznij.

Wyszedł z pokoju.

- Witam cię, moje dziecko.

- Witaj panie.

- Mam dla ciebie specjalną rolę. Będziesz zabezpieczeniem mojej woli.

- Tak panie. To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

- A teraz już idź...

Arcanus siedział razem z resztą w pokoju wspólnym i jadł z nimi obiad. Terra kleiła się do BB, który to usilnie próbował włożyć do ust kotlecika z soi. Cyborg dopingował Terrę, gdyż podobało mu się, że ma kogoś nowego jako przeciwnika soi w drużynie. Terra w rzeczywistości tylko droczyła się z Beast Boyem. Nagle zapikał komunikator Robina. Wyciągnął go i odebrał połączenie. Przed jego oczami pokazała się twarz Angel w jej hełmie. Robina o tyle zdziwiło, że wcześniej jej hełm był złoty a paski pod jej oczami błękitne. Teraz Hełm był srebrny a paski czerwone.

- Cześć Robin. Lecę do was teraz.

- Jasne... Co chodzi?

- Miałam kilka... Wypadków... Nie chciałam żebyście się zdziwili.

- Aha. Spoko. Szkoda tylko, że miałaś wypadki.

- Teraz jest już spox... No! To jestem na dachu. Zaraz tam przyjdę.

Robin zamknął komunikator i oznajmił Tytanom, że Angel zaraz wkroczy do pokoju.

Angel weszła do pokoju wspólnego i przyjrzała się Tytanom. Jej wygląd wzbudził w nich zaciekawienie i zafascynowanie. Jej zbroja zmieniła się nieco. Hełm i reszta złotych kolorów stała się srebrna, a wszystkie niebieskie elementy zgniłozielone tylko pancerz na końcach karwaszy i butach stał się czerwony. Do tego na jej klatce piersiowej znajdowały się teraz założone dziwacznie kości. Na każdej piersi były trzy żebra połączone z mostkiem, od którego wychodził do połowy brzucha dziwny, kręgowy pas. Kości lśniły nieco srebrną barwą. Pióra ze skrzydeł zszarzały i straciły na swej ostrości. W zasadzie to tylko pióra z prawego skrzydła się zmieniły, bo lewego skrzydła nie było, a w jego miejscu znalazło się jakieś mechaniczne, z metalowymi lotkami, które jak najbardziej przypominały sztylety. Na prawym skrzydle wisiał zrobiony z chromowanego metalu ornament, wzorowany na naramiennikach. Miała od boku naramiennika wygrawerowaną czaszkę. Na palcach lśniły założone na nie złote szpony.

Była nieco blada. Czerwona źrenica lewego, jedynego organicznego, oka patrzyła na nich nieco zmęczona. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Przecież wam mówiłam, że trochę się zmieniłam.

Roześmiała się. Raven nawet spodobał się nowy wygląd Angel.

- Ekhem... Podoba mi się twój nowy wizerunek...

Zakłopotał się Cyborg. Terra spojrzała na oniemiałego BB i zamknęła mu dłonią szczękę, popychając brodę. Robin wyciągnął rękę na przywitanie się. Uścisnęła mu ją, uważając żeby nie wbić szponów.

- Co się stało?

- Chodzi wam o mój nowy strój? No cóż... Miałam znowu małą utarczkę z sierżantem Richiterem. Jacyś lekarze wyciągnęli go z stanu katalepsji i znowu chciał się bić. Tym razem to już na dobre z nim skończyłam i już. Te kości to jego... Wzięłam na „pamiątkę".

Uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

- A skrzydło i oko?

- No skrzydło to mi zdążył obciąć. Ale mu oddałam z nawiązką.

Poklepała młot przypięty do paska. Też wydawał się nieco chromowany.

- A oko?

- A oko? Znaczy się ta źrenica? Spoko... Zaczął mi się psuć wzrok to załatwiłam sobie szkło kontaktowe, a że wolałam czerwone kolor to mam teraz takie. To już nie było sprawką sierżanta.

- Przykro mi z powodu skrzydła... Było naprawdę piękne.

Stwierdził Cyborg.

- Hej! Jak ty możesz być takim blaszaczkiem to i mi nie zaszkodzi jedno skrzydełko.

Uśmiechnęła się o pogłaskała go po boku twarzy. Zdjęła hełm i usiadła na kanapie.

- Nawet nie wiecie ile człowiek... Tanagarianin musi wybulić za takie mechaniczne skrzydło. A o jednym skrzydle nie da się latać.

- No tak. Co racja to racja.

Stwierdził BB. Terra również mu przytaknęła, ale zaraz go zabrała na stronę i przytuliła. Była chyba trochę zazdrosna o uwagę, jaką Jej poświęcał.

- A co z Phantomem? Gdzie on jest?

- O cholera!

Robin walnął się w czoło.

- Co się stało?

- Zapomniałem ostrzec reszty. Słuchajcie, opowiedzcie jej a ja polecę wszystkich powiadomić.

- Shady już wie...

Powiedział mu na odchodnym Arcanus.

- O czym wie? Czy ktoś mi wreszcie powie, o co chodzi?

- W telegraficznym skrócie... Phantom przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy...

Stwierdziła Raven, po czym wyszła razem z Arcanusem z pokoju, zostawiając Angel z jeszcze większym pytaniem: o co tej wiedźmie chodziło? Cyborg Zaoferował opowiedzenie głębszych szczegółów od samego początku5.

Cyborg patrzył na zrozpaczoną Angel. Wyglądała na taką, której świat zawalił się w jednej chwili.

- Jest mi bardzo przykro, ale ktoś musiał ci to powiedzieć.

- Nie ma na to ratunku?

- Raven i Arcanus nad czymś pracują, ostatnio nie było ich długo w wieży i zniszczyli moją łódź podwodną tak, więc robią, co w swojej mocy, ale nie chcą nam powiedzieć, czego dokładnie szukają.

- Czyli jest szansa?

- Myślę, że tak. Ale ja już straciłem nadzieję.

- My nie.

Powiedzieli jednocześnie BB i Terra.

Angel uśmiechnęła się do nich i nieco rozchmurzyła.

- Muszę się z tym przespać. Dobranoc.

Rzeczywiście... Po wyczerpującej opowieści Cyborga zapadał już wieczór. Angel wyszła z pokoju i machnęła jeszcze kolegom. BB i Terra zostali po chwili już sami, gdyż Cyborg stwierdził, że musi jeszcze popracować w hangarze.

Terra przytuliła się do BB, gdy usiedli na kanapie. Zielony czuł, że musi coś powiedzieć.

- Terra...

- Tak?

Spytała smutno.

- Ja naprawdę wierzę, że Raven i Arcanus znajdą jakiś sposób żeby mu pomóc.

- Ja też w to wierzę. Po tym, co dla nas zrobił, nie możemy się poddać. To by było nie w porządku.

- Pamiętam jeszcze ten dzień tak, jakby to było przed chwilą. Użył wtedy zaklęcia, które dostał do obrony przed umarłymi. Ożywił cię nim, i za to stracił możliwość go wykorzystania. Ale był z tego dumny i był szczęśliwy, że ci pomógł.

- No... On już taki był. Nie oczekiwał nigdy nic w zamian. Niczego nie chciał od kogoś. Był nastawiony na dawanie a nie na branie.

- Tak... Trzeba mu pomóc. Jego ostatnią nadzieją jesteśmy my, jego przyjaciele.

Robin szedł po korytarzu wieży. Było już mocno po północy i nie chciał włączać światła, a chciało mu się pić. Przez te lata mieszkania tutaj znał już drogę na pamięć. Nagle ujrzał coś świecącego na czerwono w ciemnościach. To coś popatrzyło na niego. To było czerwone oko. Kontury postaci były całkowite skryte w mroku, jednak był przekonany, że to Cyborg, w końcu to było lewe oko.

- Cześć Cyborg, Też nie możesz spać?

Oko popatrzyło na niego gniewnie i nagle zbliżyło się do niego. Robin w porę wyciągnął swój kij i zablokował cios. Coś uderzyło dwa razy o kij, szczęknęło jakby samo było z metalu. Oko Się zmrużyło i nieco odskoczyło. Przy uderzeniu stóp postaci o podłogę wydało mu się że słyszy trzy dźwięki: Szczęk podkutych butów, jakieś łopotanie i pobrzękiwanie, jakby ktoś uderzył monetą o monetę. Definitywnie przeciwnik był ubrany w coś, co łopotało i jakaś zbroję. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, z kim może mieć do czynienie.

- Phantom?

Oko wydawało się mieć taki kształt jakby twarz się szeroko uśmiechnęła.

- Wraith?

Tym razem przeciwnik roześmiał się głośno. Jego śmiech składał się z dwóch głosów: kobiecego i męskiego, przemieszanych ze sobą. Robinowi zmroziło krew w żyłach. Sięgnął szybko do paska po granat błyskowy i rzucił go przed siebie. Zanim wybuchł, postać cos jakby wskoczyła w sufit i znikła. Robin w porę zasłonił oczy przed wybuchem.

W korytarzu zaroiło się od tytanów. Przed ostatnia przybiegła Angel a ostatni BB.

- Co to za huk? Co tu się działo?

Spytał Cyborg patrząc na nieco trzęsącego się Robina i na dziwne dziury w podłodze. Były głębokie na siedem centymetrów.

- Coś tutaj było. Przeszło przez zabezpieczenia i się ze mną biło.

- Robin... Kamery nie zarejestrowały nikogo.

- Było ciemno.

- Na termografach też nie było niczego poza tobą.

- To, co? Uważasz, że mam już takie zwidy?

Robin pokazał mu wgnieciony na powierzchni około dwudziestu centymetrów długości stalowy kij.

- Eee... Coś tu śmierdzi. I to na pewno nie toffu Beast Boy'a

- Bardzo śmieszne...

Skwitował go BB. Raven spojrzała na Arcanusa, który wyglądał jakby coś go kręciło w nosie.

- O co chodzi?  
- To mógł być jeden z wysłanników tego Shigouratha. Poprzednich upiorów też nic nie wykryło. Ale to były upiory ze snów... A z tego, co pamiętam to z jednej ofiary da się wygenerować tylko jednego upiora snów. Czyli to musiał być Upiór wspomnień.

Raven nieco stężała mina. Pamiętała, co napisano o upiorach wspomnień w książce o legendach: Oni żywią się wspomnieniami aż zostawia z człowieka wrak. Angel zadygotała ze strachu.

- Brr... Czyli taki upiór chodzi po wieży i nic nie jest w stanie go wykryć?

- Upiory wspomnień z tego, co pamiętam to istoty stworzone z many śmierci. – Zastanowił się głośno Arcanus i „profesorsko" założył palec wskazujący na brodę – Czyli musi jej używać na okrągło, a manę śmierci ja zawsze jestem w stanie wykryć. No, chyba, że śpię; wtedy jest nieco trudniej.

Angel przybliżyła się nieco do Cyborga, dając tym do zrozumienia ze tak się czuje bezpieczniej. Trochę mu to schlebiło. Raven zmierzyła ich mroźnym wzrokiem, po czym popatrzyła na Arcanusa.

- Masz jakieś zaklęcie na takie okazje?

- Żadnego takiego jeszcze się nie nauczyłem.

- Heh... Trudno. Od dzisiaj jedziesz na kawie do momentu aż się nauczysz.

Stwierdziła. Arcanusowi niezbyt spodobała się ta wizja, ale nic nie mówił.

Tytani siedzieli sobie w pokoju wspólnym i oglądali poranne kreskówki. Tylko Raven i Arcanus ślęczeli nad jakąś księgą rozłożoną na stole kuchennym i co chwila patrzyli ze złością na śmiejących się, co chwila przyjaciół. Nie potrafili tak jak oni żyć chwilą i nie przejmować się dniem jutrzejszym. Przynajmniej nie w czasach, w których ich przyjaciel jest ich największym wrogiem. Co jakiś czas przychodziła do nich Angel i przyglądała się ich pracy. Oboje czuli, że z chęcią zapytałaby czy nie mogłaby pomóc albo jak idzie praca, ale ona siedziała cicho. Gdy tak przyszła po raz dwudziesty, pokój wypełnił się czerwonym światłem i rozbrzmiała syrena alarmowa.

- Tytani! Wio!

Raven i Arcanus niechętnie ruszyli przed siebie i wyszli z resztą z pokoju.

Tytani wysypali się z wozu a Starfire, Raven, BB i Arcanus wylądowali na miejscu przerywając swój lot. Coś za cicho im się tu wydawało. Owszem, było pełno policji, ale nie robili szumu i chodzili wydawałoby się, że bez ładu i składu. Podszedł do nich jakiś policjant z czerwonym kwadracikiem na klatce piersiowej.

- Witam... Ale przybyliście „trochę". Za późno.

- Co tu się stało?

Zapytał Robin.

- Miałem nadzieję, że to wy nam to wytłumaczycie. Ktoś włamał się do tych magazynów i wykradł z nich prawie cały towar. O tyle to dziwne, że nawet kamery ich nie zarejestrowały.

- Ale jak? Kto to mógł być? Nie ma żadnych świadków? Jest jeden... Ale jakby niezbyt rozmowny.

- Czemu?

- Jest martwy. Wezwałem was, bo może któreś z was jest w stanie określić, kto lub, co mogło go tak załatwić. Pozwolicie?

Zabrał ich nieco dalej, gdzie znajdował się furgon w czarnej barwie, jednak z insygniami policji. Raven uważnie obserwowała wszystko dookoła. Czuła się jakoś dziwnie i to ja trapiło. Wydało jej się, że Angel też się tak czuje, bo również miała stężałą minę.

Policjant wyciągnął z furgonu czarny worek. Człowiek musiał być wyjątkowo niski, gdyż worek był pełny tylko w połowie. Niski, albo tak został zmieniony przez tego, kto go zabił. Tak rozumowali tytani. Nawet Raven się wzdrygnęła, gdyż ciało to musiało mieć jakieś pół metra wysokości. Dookoła zebrało się jeszcze sześciu policjantów, którzy patrzyli na worek nieco z niedowierzeniem.

- Któreś z was ma ochotę czynić honory?

Sierżant najwyraźniej nie kwapił się do otwierania worka. Tytani patrzyli po sobie, po czym Raven nie wytrzymała.

- Dobra! Ja to otworzę!

Złapała za suwak i odsunęła go. Widok ją mocno zdziwił.

Z worka patrzył na nią Puppet King, kukiełka, która dość dawno temu znikła z ich wieży. Puppet King wycelował w nią szybko swoje dłonie i z palców wystrzeliło ponad osiem sznurków, które obwinęły się wokół kończyn i głowy Raven. Zaraz potem sierżant wcisnął jej na głowę dziwną obręcz. Robin próbował czegoś spróbować, ale natychmiast dostał w tył głowy kolbą jakiegoś karabinu. Cyborg i Starfire zostali porażeni paralizatorami i padli, a BB i Terra podzielili los Robina. Arcanus odskoczył od policjantów i odpiął miecze od paska. Zza furgonu wyszedł Phantom i wyciągnął spod płaszcza miecz. Na czołach wszystkich obecnych policjantów zaświeciły runiczne, niebieskie N i po chwili ich ciała zafalowały, przekształcając się w nieumarłych Hitlerowców. Phantom wyszczerzył zęby do Arcanusa.

- He he he... Bez wsparcia Lorda Nigouratha nigdy nie stworzyłbym tak świetnej iluzji, która zmyliła nawet ciebie.

- Phantom?

Raven nieco się zdziwiła.

- Puppet King... Zajmij się panią.

Puppet King złapał ją palcami w miejscu złączenia szyi i ramion, po czym padła nieprzytomna.

- Ty! Jak dotąd byłem dla ciebie pobłażliwy... Ale teraz przebrała się miarka. Nie obchodzi mnie czy jesteś kontrolowany czy nie! JAAA!

Arcanus rzucił się z mieczami na Phantoma. Ten ruszył się o krok od niego i dosłownie przepuścił go. Arcanus wywinął w miejscu młynka i zaatakował obydwoma mieczami „z dźwigni". Phantom zablokował go swoim mieczem i uśmiechnął się. Jego oczy zalśniły na zielono. Arcanus poczuł mocne uderzenie w głowę i padł niemalże omdlały. Wypuścił miecze z dłoni i zdołał się jeszcze obejrzeć za siebie.

Nad nim stała uśmiechnięta wrednie Angel. Jej młot iskrzył jeszcze od swojego ładunku, ale po chwili przestał. Phantom podszedł do niej i popatrzył na mdlejącego Arcanusa. Ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszał Arcanus brzmiały:

- Dobrze się spisałaś. Nasz pan na pewno cię wynagrodzi.

Shady siedziała do późna nad jakimś sprzętem. Popiła kubek kawy i trzęsącą się dłonią chwyciła nowoczesną lutownicę. Popatrzyła na dłoń. Drżała. Potrzepała nią i stwierdziła, że przestała. Wróciła do pracy.

- Praca... Praca... Muszę pracować... Żeby nie myśleć o tym... O tym, co było...

Siedziała tak już ósmy dzień. Codziennie zarywała noc i spała może cztery godziny w ciągu doby. Pracowała cały czas nad jakimiś sprzętami. Praca przynajmniej na chwile pozwalała jej zapomnieć o wspomnieniach. Nagle usłyszała jakiś trzask w przedpokoju. Wybiegł szybko, by w porę zobaczyć jak do mieszkania wkracza ośmiu ludzi ubranych w czarne mundury polowe z takimi płaszczami, w czarne hełmy i czerwone opaski na lewych ramionach.

- Wo ist die farburken?

Usłyszała ich podniecone głosy. Naraz ją ujrzeli i rzucili się na nią. Przed oczami zamajaczyła jej swastyka namalowana na przepasce jednego z nich. Nagle poczuła jakiś uścisk na połączeniu szyi i ramienia i zemdlała.

STRAŻNICY ŻYCIA PONIEŚLI KLĘSKĘ

CHAPTER IX: "The culmination"

Arcanus obudził się z bólem głowy. Był w jakiejś ciemnej celi rozświetlanej ogniem jakiejś czerwonej świecy. Głowa go bolała jakby przez dwa dni nie robił nic tylko ostro pił. Przed oczami zamajaczyły mu kraty, a później mroczna ścieżka za nimi i druga ściana, wzdłuż której poustawiane były następne cele. Przed celą przeszły trzy postacie. Dwóm oboje oczy świeciło się na zielono, a trzeciej jedno oko świeciło się na czerwono a drugie miało tylko świecącą na niebiesko źrenicę. Spojrzeli na niego i podeszli do krat, żeby się mu przyjrzeć.

- Już się obudziłeś?

Spytał Phantom. Angel stała bardzo blisko niego, Wraith nieco dalej, ale patrzył na Arcanusa z politowaniem.

- Zapłacisz mi za to!

Rzucił się do krat z zamiarem przyciągnięcia Phantoma do nich, ale uderzył tylko o kratę klatką piersiową, bo ręce, jak się okazało, miał skrępowane jakimiś metalowymi kajdanami.

- Zapłacę? To jeszcze ty będziesz mi płacił za wspaniałomyślność moją i mojego pana.

Roześmiał się. Angel mu wtórowała. Tylko Wraith patrzył na niego ze smutkiem, co go zaintrygowało.

- Phantom. Pan nas wzywa.

Wraith i Phantom wyszli z pomieszczenia i zostawili Angel samą na straży.

Arcanus wstał z klęczek i przyjrzał się ze złością Angel.

- Jak mogłaś? Przecież wszyscy ci ufali!

- Tylko w ten sposób mogłam być z Phantomem. A teraz, mój pan ofiarował mi nieśmiertelność!

- Wyczuwam od ciebie nieumarłego! To nie jest nieśmiertelność a wieczne potępienie!

- Dla mnie to błogosławieństwo! Teraz będę z Phantomem na wieki!

- Phantom nie jest nieśmiertelny! I nie jest do końca nieumarły!

- On nie ma w sobie nic z nieumarłego. Ale po jego śmierci biologicznej, Lord Nigourath przywróci go do życia!

- Dlaczego...? Jak do tego mogło dojść?

- Moja przemiana była dosyć ciekawa. Sierżant Richiter poważnie mnie zranił i pozbawił do tego skrzydła. Byłam zdana na jego łaskę, gdy zjawili się Lord Nigourath i jego słudzy. Zabili sierżanta i opowiedzieli mi, co zamierzają. Początkowo odmówiłam, ale zaoferowali mi życie wieczne z Phantomem, a to był dla mnie wystarczający powód by dać się zabić i ożywić.

- Jesteś szalona!

- To ty jesteś szalony, że dotąd nie pojąłeś wielkiego i szlachetnego planu Lorda Nigouratha!

Popatrzyła na niego ze złością. Wyglądała na taką, którą tylko jedna rzecz powstrzymuje przed zatopieniem swoich szponów pod policzkami stojącej za kratami ofiary.

- Jaki jest plan twego pana!

- Dowiesz się wkrótce...

- Dark Angel!

Rozległ się mroczny głos Lorda Nigouratha.

- Tak panie?

- Sprowadź go! Wiesz, co masz robić.

- Tak panie.

Arcanus poczuł dziwny zapach i padł śpiący.

Obudził się w środku jakiejś sali. Był przykuty do kamienia stojącego na lewo od wielkiego tronu. Cała sala była upstrzona czerwonymi runami w języku starożytnych duchów. Miał na szyi dziwną obręcz, przyczepioną łańcuchem do skały. Jego ręce były skrępowane za plecami okowami i również były przyczepione do skały łańcuchem. Miał na sobie dziwną, czarną zbroje z peleryną w tymże samym kolorze. Zbroja wyglądała na typową zbroję, jaką mógł nosić rycerz w służbie śmierci. Zobaczył, jak z tronu schodzi Jakaś postać w czarnym stroju Inkwizytora. Miał na szyi odwrócony srebrny krzyż a na bokach jego płaszcza i na czapce muszkieterskiej, w miejscu na logo, świeciły na czerwono pentagramy. Miał ciężkie, skórzane buty, oznaczone zielonymi, odwróconymi krzyżami i czarne rękawice. Czarna twarz pozbawiona ust, nosa i uszu patrzyła na niego zielonymi oczami, gdy tak schodził po schodach. Obok niego schodził jeszcze Phantom. Arcanus kącikiem oka zobaczył Raven. Miała na głowie dziwną obręcz, służącą do tłumienia mocy. Wraith trzymał jej ręce skrzyżowane za jej plecami, a prawą dłonią zatykał jej usta, by nic nie powiedziała. Próbowała mu się wyrwać i wierzgała niesamowicie, ale Wraith trzymał ja niewzruszenie. Wydawało mu się nawet, że jego oczy, jedyna widzialna część twarzy, wyrażały smutek lub zakłopotanie.

Lord podszedł do niego razem z Phantomem i przyjrzał mu się. Arcanus wyrwał do przodu, jednak łańcuchy powstrzymały go skutecznie.

- Wermitraks fero mastadok!

Nic się nie stało. Mrocznemu Lordowi wyrosły usta, z których jak z oczu buchał zielony płomień.

- Ale jak?

- Ha ha ha! – Lord zaśmiał się swoim zachrypniętym głosem. Jego oczy zaczęły dosłownie płonąć zielonym ogniem. – To miejsce stworzyłem z myślą o tobie. Wiedziałem, że będziesz próbował zaklęć, i dlatego stworzyłem tu pole antymagii.

- Cokolwiek knujesz, i tak ci to nie wyjdzie!

- Może byś się, chociaż zastanowił, co ja knuję?

- Eee...

Arcanusowi „trochę" zabrakło pary w gębie.

- Otóż to. Ty pewnie uważasz, że chcę zrobić cos złego prawda? Ja chce tylko dopełnić przeznaczenia wyznaczonego w starożytnej legendzie.

- Legendzie?

- W zasadzie to przepowiedni. W wolnym tłumaczeniu brzmiała ona tak: Dnia nieznanego, lecz pewnego, wcielenie śmierci, Mroczny Lord, wysłannik jej odnajdzie przepis przepowiedni tej. Innego dnia jeden z strażników życia, władający umysłem jak bronią, życie raz straciwszy z duchami obcujący, lub Wszechmędrzec wszystkimi żywiołami władający, ogniem naznaczony, z ludu wyróżniony swego, zjawi się w świecie wróżbitów, Azarath. Dowie się tam swego przeznaczenie z tejże przepowiedni, jednak nie będzie znał jej końca. Przekaże tę wiedzę drugiemu spośród strażników. Obaj spadną w otchłań by spotkać się z diabelstwem śmierci. Zjawi się wtedy istota dobra mrokiem władająca, której zadaniem będzie nawrócić bestię, ludzkiego psa szpadami ukrzyżowanego, na właściwą drogę. Jej przeznaczenie w przepowiedni jednak polegać będzie na ponurej śmierci zebraniu żniw. Jeśli zawiedzie, na świat przyjdzie potomek bestii – Prawdziwy Nieumarły, który istnieniem swym i rządami przyniesie oczyszczenie na świecie swym. Żywym jedynym on będzie poza rodzicielami. I mroczna wieczność zapanuje nad światem wszelakim. – Shuub zmrużył oczy. – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z kluczowych elementów tej przepowiedni?

- Nie do końca.

Arcanus był nią przygnębiony do reszty i Shuub to wyczuwał.

- Spróbuję to uprościć, by twój zamknięty na nas umysł to zrozumiał. Władający umysłem jak bronią, raz straciwszy życie z duchami obcujący to Phantom. Wszechmędrzec, inaczej mag, albo jak ja bym cię już nazwał Arcymagiem, to ty. Bestią zaś stał się, Phantom, gdy poprzez Wraitha go opętałem. W normalnych okolicznościach Phantom byłby mi tu bezużyteczny. Tylko skażony MOIM złem jest mi do tego przydatny.

Raven wydawała się jeszcze mocniej wyrywać, ale Wraith zacieśnił uścisk.

- Więc do czego ci drugi strażnik?

- W otchłań mieli spaść obaj strażnicy, a ja, znając całą przepowiednię, chce jej dopełnić do końca. Co... do... joty...

- I co? Opętasz mnie teraz?

- Nie... W obecnym stanie nie mogę cię opętać. Tak samo jak tej tutaj Raven. Jesteś naznaczony płomieniem, czyli masz w sobie naturalnie zwiększoną silną wolę. Raven natomiast z racji pochodzenia nie może być opętana przez nikogo, poza kimś z rasy jej ojca.

- Więc, co nam zrobisz? Jesteśmy ci potrzebni żywi.

- Tak... To prawda. Przynajmniej Raven potrzebuję żywej. Ty jesteś mi do pewnego stopnia obojętny. Mam zamiar złożyć ci pewną propozycję. Możesz przyjąć ten miecz...

Pstryknął palcami. Kajdany Arcanusa zupełnie odpadły a Phantom rzucił mu miecz w pochwie. Na poprzeczce Miał z obu stron wygrawerowana czaszkę z wyszczerzonymi, ostrymi kolcami. Arcanus chwycił go i przyjrzał się miejscu pomiędzy poprzeczką a pochwą. Nigourath kontynuował:

- I zostać moim gwardzistą, pierwszym Antypaladynem mojej armii, rycerzem śmierci, albo poczekać na przyjście nowego „zbawiciela" śmierci i zostanie nim mimowolnie.

Arcanus zdjął odrobinę pochwę i przyjrzał się srebrnemu ostrzu. Odbiło się w nim jego oblicze, jednak przywdziane w czarny hełm i z świecącymi na zielono oczyma. Nigourath popatrzył na niego i powiedział z dumą w głosie:

- Śmierci błogosławieństwo, ofiarujemy je ci.

Arcanus spojrzał jeszcze raz na ostrze.

- A ja go NIE przyjmuję!

Wyjął miecz z pochwy i zaatakował Nigouratha. Ten stał niewzruszony i czekał na pierwszy cios. Miecz dzierżony przez Arcanusa został powstrzymany przez miecz Phantoma. Nawet nie napinał mięśni by powstrzymywać ten atak.

- Widzisz? Przy mnie Phantom jest niepokonany. Ty też mogłeś taki być... Ale wolałeś się kurczowo trzymać bezsensownego, pełnego cierpień i bólu życia. Żyjący ciągle mnie zaskakują.

Zmrużył oczy. Arcanus poczuł jak jego nadgarstek się wygina i wykręca. Strzeliły mu wszystkie kostki w palcach i upuścił miecz. Po chwili miecz razem z pochwą wrócił do Nigouratha i przypiął się do paska.

- Tak czy siak, zostaniesz jeszcze moim sługą. Już nie długo.

- Co ty knujesz?

- Dowiesz się za dwa dni.

Arcanus się zastanowił, o co mu może chodzić? Co ma być za dwa dni? Przerwało mu coś, gdyż Angel wyszła z mroku i przyłożyła mu do ust chustkę z choloformem. Arcanus po chwili odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza.

Mag obudził się w celi z bólem głowy. Popatrzył przed siebie. Za kratami widział drugą celę. Leżała w niej nieprzytomna Raven. Była ułożona na pryczy, która z kolei była z całą pewnością bardziej wygodna od jego. Zresztą, on leżał teraz na podłodze. Usłyszał jakieś głosy. Podczołgał się do krat i popatrzył w kierunku, z którego dochodziły głosy6. Widział jak przez mgłę, ale rozpoznał białą postać wtrącającą do celi jakąś dziewczynę. Usłyszał lekki łoskot i ściszony jęk dziewczyny.

- Shady...

Wyszeptał do siebie, ledwo widząc, co się przed nim dzieje. Phantom zatrzasnął celę i spojrzał z pogardą na dziewczynę.

- Złych snów życzę.

- Phantom! Otrząśnij się z tego! Wiem, że potrafisz.

- Zawsze uważałem, że jesteś głupia, ale teraz przeszłaś już samą siebie.

Shady coś ukłuło w sercu. Upadła na kolana i złapała za jedną z krat.

- Ale...

- Kto ci powiedział, że ja CHCĘ się z tego otrząsnąć? Żadnych ograniczeń, żadnych praw, zero głupiej moralności. Mogę robić, co chcę.

- Ale... Myślałam...

- O czym? O tym co było kiedyś? Nie ośmieszaj się! To nawet nie była miłość! Bawiłem się dobrze, gdy myślałaś, że to ciało, to serce stać na uczucia. TO była jedna z mich ulubionych zabaw, ale później znudziłem się „zabawką".

- Nie...

Shady chciała mu przyłożyć. Chciała, ale była bliżej płaczu niż wstania z kolan. Zasłoniła twarz dłońmi.

- Tak... Dla osoby, która stoi przed tobą nie istnieją już żadne uczucia. A teraz, kiś się w tej celi ze swoimi myślami. Nie bój się... Nawet śmierć cienie uratuje od tego.

Phantom wyszedł marszowym i dumnym krokiem z pomieszczenia z celami. Arcanus słuchał cichego szlochu dziewczyny. Odzyskał już na tyle sił by mówić głośno.

- Shady... Nie wolno ci się załamywać... Podejmij walkę!

Szlochy na krótką chwile ustały.

- Łatwo ci mówić. Ty nie wiesz jak mnie to dotknęło.

- Wojna dotyka dogłębnie wszystkich. A to jest wojna na pełną skalę. Toczy się o losy całego tego świata.

- Nie chce brać udziału w wojnie. Marzę o spokojnym życiu cywila.

- Niestety, jeżeli nie podejmiesz walki, możesz o tym zapomnieć.

- Jesteś tak samo okrutny jak on! Nie odzywaj się do mnie!

Arcanus umilkł. Był tak zmęczony, że natychmiast usnął.

Obudziło go szturchnięcie Dostał w głowę wsuwanym przez szparę w dole kraty talerz z jedzeniem. Spojrzał na nie. Nie było zbyt smaczne. Nie wiedział jeszcze gdzie jest. Słyszał jeszcze jakieś ciche mlaskanie z celi Shady. Najwyraźniej jadła, ale bez większej chęci. Spojrzał na celę naprzeciwko swojej – była pusta. Podającym jedzenie był Puppet King.

- Gdzie Raven, ty kukło?

Puppet King odwrócił się do niego i przyjrzał mu się badawczo.

- Na spacerze. Lord Nigourath chce, żeby była w pełni zdrowa i wypoczęta. Oczywiście prowadzą ją pod strażą, ale świeże powietrze nikomu nie zaszkodziło, śpiący królewiczu.

- Hę?

Spytał zdziwiony.

- Coś czułem, że się nie połapiesz. Spałeś ponad półtorej dnia. Jest późny wieczór.

- Lepiej stąd spadaj, zanim się wkurzę!

- O rany! Jaki zły! Słuchaj, to ja tu jestem tym, który cię więzi. Z woli mojego pana oczywiście. Nie zmienia to faktu, że więźniowie nie mają praw. Ale tak czy siak mam obowiązki.

Puppet King wyszedł z korytarza. Shady ucichła za kratami.

- Arcanus?

- Słucham?

- Przepraszam... Przemyślałam to, co mi powiedziałeś i postanowiłam, że jeszcze podejmę walkę. Tylko nie wiem jeszcze jak.

- Ja też... Ale zaraz coś wymyślę.

- Cicho! Ktoś idzie!

Drzwi otworzyły się i na korytarz weszli, Wraith i Raven. Prowadził ją nieco przed sobą. Nie miała skrępowanych rąk, jednak nie próbowała ucieczki. Na głowie miała dalej tamtą obręcz.

- Raven...

Zaczął.

- Co znowu?

- Jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu tego, co się jeszcze dzisiaj stanie.

- Co się stanie?

Wraith przyciągnął ją do siebie łapiąc za ramiona i niespodziewanie pocałował. Arcanusowi i Shady odjęło mowę. Jego pocałunek trwał grubo około minuty. Raven nie mogła mu się wyrwać. Zresztą, po dziesięciu sekundach bicia otwartą dłonią w jego klatkę piersiową, miała dość opierania się. Patrzyła tylko z lekkim przerażeniem na jej reakcje.

Chociaż nie odwzajemniała pocałunku, uczucie ogólnie przyjętej przyjemności zaczynało brać w niej górę. Wiedziała już, dlaczego: To sprawka dotyku Wraitha. I Wraith i Phantom mieli dotyk, który każdego lub raczej każdą potrafił wprawić w miłe uczucie. Całe jej ciało i wolna wola targały się przeciwko sobie w związku z odczuwanymi uczuciami.

Wraith zakończył pocałunek i popatrzył na nią ze smutkiem. W chwilę potem korytarz rozbrzmiał głośnym plaśnięciem. Wraith, już z czerwonym policzkiem, na którym odcisnęła się dłoń wprowadził ją do celi i zamknął drzwi. Rozmasował obolały policzek. Różowe zabarwienie nie pasowało raczej do siniaków i zadrapań na jego twarzy

- Przynajmniej jedna blizna, którą przyjąłem z godnością. Raven.

- Czego jeszcze chcesz? Dokładki?

Spytała ze złością.

- Nie... To, co ma się stać. Muszę ci o tym powiedzieć, póki Lord Nigourath śpi. Wtedy nie słyszy, co mówię i nie wie, co robię. Plan Nigouratha ma na celu stworzenie istoty, która łączy w sobie moce pochodzące z daru od Boga i pochodzące z klątwy demona.

- Prawdziwy Nieumarły?

- Tak. Do tego potrzebował, Phantoma, który miał zostać spaczony złem. Tylko spaczony się do tego nadawał. Gdyby nie ten element to nie byłoby problemu.

- Plątasz się. O co dokładnie chodzi.

- On potrzebuje ciebie i Phantoma, byście spłodzili Prawdziwego Nieumarłego.

Raven, Arcanusowi i Shady odjęło mowę.

- S- spłodzili?

Zapytała Raven z nieukrywanym przestrachem.

- Oczywiście ty się na to nie zgodzisz. To nie będzie zwykłe współżycie a gwałt. Efektem tego mają być narodziny dziecka, które samym swym istnieniem spowoduje oczyszczenie tego świata z żyjących. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Nigourath chce stworzyć boga śmierci, który będzie mu służył i z którym razem będą rządzić wszechświatem, w którym nie zaistnieje już życie. Oni je zniszczą świat po świecie. Nawet ja bym się do tego nie uciekł, a jestem ucieleśnieniem zła.

- Więc nas uwolnij!

- Nawet gdybym mógł, Lord Nigourath by nie zaprzestał i dostałby prędzej czy później to, czego pragnie. Trzeba go powstrzymać, ale ja nie mogę.

- To chociaż powiedz nam, jaki jest jego słaby punkt.

- Nie wiem. Tylko Phantom to wiedział. Ja tej wiedzy nie posiadłem.

- Więc co mamy robić?

- Phantom nie jest jeszcze skończony. Nie wiem jak można mu pomóc. Wiem za to, jak człowiek może się wyrwać z opętania.

- Jak?

- Musi mieć naprawdę ważny powód i bodziec, który mu w tym pomoże. Może coś, co było ważne przed opętaniem?

- Ale jaki bodziec może mieć Phantom?

Wraith się odwrócił w stronę drzwi. Jego oczy zalśniły na zielono i wyrażały strach.

- Lord się budzi. Nie mogę wam więcej pomóc. Shady... Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem wtedy w świątyni. Robiłem to pod presja mojego pana. Phantom też na pewno nie miał na myśli tego, co powiedział.

Wraith rozpłynął się w czarnym dymie. Shady poczuła się mocno podbudowana na duchu. Raven usiadła na pryczy nieco załamana i zakłopotana.

Skupiła się na wymyśleniu czegoś, co pomoże jej uniknąć utraty swego dziewictwa. Starła się znaleźć jakiś powód, dla którego Phantom chciałby wrócić na właściwą stronę. Odpadła sprawa wiary; on już nie był w stanie o niej myśleć, bo był po tej mrocznej stronie. Nic z aspektu ducha. Nie omieszkała uzgodnić tego z Shady i Arcanusem. Poparli jej wniosek i sami starali się coś wymyślić. Shady wpadła na pomysł z życiem, jednak zaraz sama mu zaprzeczyła, bo teraz Phantom działał po to, by życie zmieść z powierzchni ziemi. Arcanus wreszcie wpadł na pomysł:

- Raven... On zawsze czuł do ciebie ogromną sympatię. Może to mu pomoże.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? To trochę głupie.

- Pamiętasz co powiedział nam Terros z Trójkąta Bermudzkiego? Mistrz przekazał mu mądrość: Głos bliskiej osoby może sprowadzić zbłąkanego do domu.

- Wiesz, co ci powiem? Te złote myśli mnichów buddyjskich chyba nie za bardzo mi pomogą.

Raven oburzyła się nieco.

- Ja go popieram – wtrąciła się Shady – W końcu do pewnego stopnia była przez ciebie przegrana.

- O co ci chodzi?

- Och... Nie ważne. Popieram pomysł, Arcanusa.

- Wysilcie się! Przecież on nie ma już żadnych uczuć.

- Tonący brzytwy się chwyta.

Chrząknęła Shady.

Nagle otwarły się drzwi. Do pokoju weszli Hitlerowcy i Van Dougall. Pootwierali cele i wyprowadzili z nich szamoczących się i próbujących walczyć więźniów. Wprowadzono ich do wielkiej sali. Arcanusa przykuto razem z Shady do tamtej skały, przy której Nigourath próbował przekabacić maga. Raven przykuto do skały przed tronem. Była na niej w pozycji pół leżącej. Miała przykute dłonie i wyrywała się, ale bezsilnie.

- Ty łotrze!

Krzyknęła do siedzącego na tronie.

- Łotrze? Nazywasz łotrem kogoś, kto chce dobra dla wszelkiego rodzaju organizmów?

- ?

- Oszczędzę im konieczności śmierci w męczarniach. Wszyscy nagle umrą i powrócą nie śmiertelni.

- To zbrodnia ludobójstwa!

- Nie obchodzą mnie ludzkie prawa i moralności. Hmm... Pora zacząć ceremonię.

Zaklaskał w dłonie. Po jego lewej zjawił się Wraith a po lewej Phantom. Przy zejściu ze schodów. Wyszło z powietrza dwóch opętanych powierników i stanęli na baczność. Van Dougall i jego elitarne wampiry stanęli wkoło okrągłej komnaty, w jakiej się znajdowali. Miała około 900 metrów kwadratowych powierzchni. Sufit znajdował się na wysokości osiemdziesięciu metrów i był zwieńczony wielkim świetlikiem – była noc, ale komnata oświetlona była jak za dnia.. Tron był wysoki na dwadzieścia metrów i miał długie schody. Phantom zaczynał właśnie schodzić po schodach w kierunku Raven.

- "Myśl Raven! Myśl!"

Myślała do siebie.

- Hans?

- No co?

- Daj zapalić.

- Jasne Shmidt.

Dwaj Niemcy zapalili papierosy. Stali sobie przed budką strażniczą i przyglądali się wielkiemu zamkowi wzniesionemu w Antarktyce.

- A wiesz, że nasz pan zbudował to wszystko w ciągu dwóch dni?

- Serio?

- No! Tyle trwało rzucanie czaru.

- Ta... Hej! Yans! Jak tam ta kawa?

Z budki wyłoniła się głowa jeszcze jednego Niemca. Ten nie miał hełmu na głowie.

- Spokojnie! Już zalewam!

Schował się do budki i zdjął kawę z palnika. Jego towarzysze tym razem zaczęli oglądać lodowce. Zalał metalowe kubki i wsypał do każdego po dwie łyżeczki cukru i jedną śmietanki. Odłożył czajnik obok radiostacji i złapał za kubki. Zawołał jeszcze przed wyjściem:

- Hans! Shmidt! Kawa podana!

Jego towarzysze odwrócili się do niego. Nagle jednemu przestrzeliło od boku głowę na wylot i rozerwało hełm z drugiej strony i pocisk trafił drugiego. Yans upuścił kubki i odwrócił się w drzwiach. Zobaczył przed sobą jakiegoś wysokiego człowieka w białym, szpiczastym kapturze z krzyżykiem miedzy otworami na oczy.

- Iscar...

Nie dokończył. W jego ciao wbiła się seria dziesięciu noży. Były zakrzywione przy rączce na bok i przypominały nieco szpachlę do tynku. Z końców rączek zaczęło wydobywać się srebro a do bram zbliżyli się ludzie ubrani w ten sam sposób, co tamten, jednak mieli strzelby. Jednej z nich dymiło z lufy.

- Dietrich! Co się wleczesz?

- Już lecę! Już lecę!

- Szybko bo zjem ostatnią pomadkę z wódką!

- Ale z ciebie świnia!

Nagle przed nim zawirowało powietrze i rozległ się huk wystrzału. Ciało hitlerowca zostało odrzucone w kierunku przeciwnym, do którego biegło. Drugi się przeraził i spróbował natychmiast wrócić do budki.

- Alahrm!

Wrzasnął, jakby ktoś mógł go usłyszeć. Nagle jego głowę zmiotło aż do ramion. Z budki wyszedł ktoś w czarno fioletowym mundurze z czerwonymi insygniami. Na głowie miał czarny hełm z żółtą szybką. Uruchomił nadajnik, gdy podeszła do niego druga osoba.

- Zgłasza się Agent Stillwell. Poradziliśmy sobie z strażnikami. Agent Róża spisuje się na medal. Można wkroczyć. Davidy i ciężkie wsparcie idzie na przedzie.

Phantom był już na dole. Pięć metrów dzieliło go od Raven. Jego oczy świeciły się na zielono, mimo iż nie zakrywał ich kaptur. Usłyszał nagle głos z tronu u góry:

- Phantom! To ma być przyszła „królowa-matka" naszego imperium. Bądź delikatny i uprzyjemnij jej to jak najbardziej.

Raven poczuła, że to już koniec. Phantom podszedł do niej i wykorzystał swoja telekinezę by pozbawić jej nogi możliwości ruchu. Mówiąc prosto, stworzył dwie niewidzialne okowy, które przyszpiliło kostki Raven do skały. Wspiął się wyżej i popatrzył na nią. Jego czarne włosy odbijały matowo światło i sprawiały, że było w nim coś pociągającego. Niestety nie dla Raven. Wierzgała się do momentu, gdy jego twarz zbliżyła się do jej twarzy. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją. Znów poczuła ten dziwny, przyjemny dotyk, jakim niedawno obdarzył ją Wraith. Nie chciała tego czuć. Ten pocałunek trwał krócej niż ten z Wraithem i po dziesięciu sekundach Phantom oderwał się od niej. Wierzgnęła i spróbowała uderzyć go czołem, jednak ten unieruchomił jej głowę już po wierzgnięciu. Jego usta powoli schodziły na szyję całując ją delikatnie, jednak stanowczo. Zatrzymał się na trochę dwa pocałunki przy połączeniu głowy z szyją w okolicach lewej części szczęki.

Raven poczuła nagły przypływ niechcianej przyjemności, przemieszanej z strachem. Jego prawa dłoń powoli prześlizgnęła się z jej lewego uda na ramię i masowało je lekko, odgarniając fałdy płaszcza. Całował jej szyję coraz niżej, zwiększając tylko jej niechciane uczucie. Shady i Arcanus już się powoli poddawali patrząc na to. Shady starał się na to nie patrzeć.

Raven przeraziła się nie na żarty, gdy Phantom odpiął jej płaszcz i zsunął go z niej. Położył jej dłonie na biodrach i zaczął całować w miejscu gdzie zbiegały się oba obojczyki. Poczuła, że jeszcze trochę i nie będzie powrotu. Usłyszała jakiś głos w głowie: „Glos bliskiej osoby potrafi sprowadzić zbłąkanego do domu".

- Phantom...

Odpowiedział jej dźwięk pocałunku. Najwyraźniej Jemu to też sprawiało przyjemność, co jeszcze bardziej ją zdołowało.

- Phantom... ja...

Znowu to samo.

- Phantom ja... ja cię...

Podniósł lekko głowę i pocałował ją czule policzek. Było jej coraz trudniej.

Na pobliskim balkonie dwóch hitlerowców zostało wciągniętych w ciemność i po cichu zasztyletowanych. Na balkon weszło dwóch ludzi w białych, szpiczastych kapturach i z srebrnymi krzyżami zawieszonymi na szyjach. Jeden z nich miał karabin snajperski nieznanego typu. Na kolbie miał wygrawerowana rzymską trzynastkę. Przykucnęli a snajper położył karabin na barierce i zaczął mierzyć do chłopaka w białym płaszczu i o świecących na zielono oczach. Nagle drugi Inkwizytor zasłonił mu lunetkę. Wskazał dwoma palcami ręki, że nie wolno jeszcze strzelać. Pokazał u inne balkony. Zbierali się tam już inni, ubrani tak samo jak oni. Żaden z nich jednak nie miał karabinu snajperskiego. Wszyscy mieli miecze u pasów i karabiny w dłoniach. Czekali na rozkaz.

- Phantom... Ja cię... Proszę...

Przestał na chwilę i popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Wydawało jej się, że jego oczy zaczęły świecić nie na zielono, a na szaro.

- Ja cię... Błagam...

Wyglądał na przerażonego. Jego oczy na chwile zalśniły na czerwono, by po chwili z powrotem stać się szarymi, a po chwili zielonymi. Jeszcze przez chwilę świeciły na szaro. Nigourath wstał z tronu.

- Phantom! Kontynuuj.

Phantom popatrzył z przerażeniem na swego pana, po czym z takim samym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na Raven.

- ...Błagam cię...

Była już wyczerpana. Jego oczy popatrzyły na nią z jeszcze większym przerażeniem. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Oczy zalśniły na czerwono.

- Phantom! Bądź mi posłuszny!

- Nie...

Wyszeptał. Nigourath zauważył szyderczy uśmiech na twarzy Wraitha.

- Co takiego?

- NIE!

Wrzasnął Phantom wniebogłosy. Oczy zajarzyły się wściekłą czerwienią. Kajdany Raven i jej obręcz zostały rozerwane niewidzialną siłą. Phantom wstał i popatrzył ze smutkiem na Raven. Zbierała się niemrawo z ziemi; była zdrowa. Wampiry zasyczały, by natychmiast zostać zaatakowanymi przez ludzi w białych kapturach. Popatrzył na ludzi w kapturach. Nie interesowali się więźniami. Walczyli tylko z Wampirami. Do akcji wkroczyły niezliczone zastępy nieumarłych hitlerowców, które rozpoczęły walkę z inkwizytorami. Sześciu stanęło obok Phantoma.

- Jesteśmy z tobą, Wielki Inkwizytorze Bonifacy Przysłał nas arcybiskup instytutu.

- Ty i ty. Zapewnijcie Raven bezpieczeństwo. Reszta idzie ze mną.

Wskazał dwóch, po czym wyjął spod płaszcza swój miecz. Jego płaszcz zamienił się w strój wyjściowy inkwizytora. Biały płaszcz z czerwonym krzyżem zrobił na Raven niemałe wrażenie.

Arcanus i Shady próbowali się jakoś uwolnić, jednak im to nie szło. Wiedzieli już, że i tak im się udało. Nagle obok nich z powietrza wyłonił się jakiś powiernik. Strzelił im w kajdany i zdjął hełm. To była... Róża.

- Róża? Ale jak?

- Myślisz, że tak łatwo się mnie pozbyć? Założyłam ci nadajnik na spodniach. Jak zauważyłam że cos nie tak, to postanowiłam, że pora wrócić z posiłkami. No i sprowadziliśmy też kolegów. Instytut Iscariote. A my się chyba nie znamy.

- Shady... Cała przyjemność po twojej stronie.

Powiedziała do niej oschle. Róża wyprowadziła Shady z zamku. Arcanus został, gdyż niespodziewanie opadło pole anty magii.

Do pomieszczenia wpadło kilka maszyn kroczących o sześciu kończynach. Było ich konkretnie pięć. Stanęły na ostatniej parze odnóży i rozkładając z pozostałych czterech jakieś lufy, zaczęły strzelać do nadciągających coraz to nowszymi falami nieumarłych hitlerowców. Spopielił z pięćdziesięciu i podbiegł do schodów, gdzie Phantom i czterech inkwizytorów zaczynało się wspinać po schodach. Wyrównał kroku z Phantomem i szli ramie w ramię.

Nigourath popatrzył z przerażeniem na Wraitha. Nie wiedział jak to się mogło stać.

- Na mnie nie licz...Jestem wolny.

Jego oczy zajarzyły się na czerwono i rozpłynął się w czarnym dymie. Spojrzał na świetlik. Pod nim przelatywała Angel. Ta pozostała z całą pewnością pod jego kontrolą.

- Dark Angel! Wiesz, co masz robić!

- Tak panie!

Angel rozbiła świetlik i wyleciała przez niego.

- Moja wola przetrwa w tobie nawet w wypadku, kiedy przegram.

Popatrzył na dół. Czterech inkwizytorów wychodziło na górę razem z Arcanusem i Phantomem.

Phantom wyjął miecz z pochwy, tak jak i inkwizytorzy. Arcanus ich obserwował. Phantom gdzieś w połowie drogi otworzył usta i krzyknął jakieś głośne słowa. Dotarły nawet do Raven stojącej na dole, w środku harmideru:

- Was się tutaj zapytuję, czymże wy jesteście!

Inkwizytorzy odpowiedzieli mu chórem, nawet ci walczący na dole:

- Myśmy są Iscariote! Judaszowi fanatycy7!

Phantom Wszedł na szesnasty od końca schodek.

- Zapytuję się was, więc, Iscariote: cóż w prawych swych dłoniach dzierżycie?

Inkwizytorzy znów odpowiedzieli mu chórem:

- Sztylety, oraz truciznę!

Wszedł na ósmy od końca schodek.

- Zapytuję się was, więc, Iscariote: cóż w lewych swych dłoniach dzierżycie?

- Trzydzieści srebrników, oraz sznur słomiany!

Weszli na samą górę. Przerażonego Nigouratha zaczęli otaczać Inkwizytorzy i Arcanus. Był w każdej chwili użyć najpotężniejszych, zaklęć, jakie miał od ręką, a jakie zaszkodziłyby takiej istocie. Przerażony Nekromanta wyjął swój miecz z czaszką. Phantom kontynuował

- Zapytuję się was, więc, Iscariote, Czymże jesteście?

Uderzył od góry. Shuub ledwo sparował cios.

- Apostołami i nie apostołami zarazem!

Uderzył od boku, Shuub zablokował, jednak z ramienia trysnęła struga szaro zielonej krwi.

- Wiernymi i niewiernymi zarazem

Shuub zaatakował z całej siły. Phantom sparował cios i zdołował miecz do dołu. Pozwolił Shuubowi go podnieść.

- Wierzącymi i niewierzącymi zarazem

Phantom wyprowadził serię czterech cięć, które sprawiły, że Nigourath został skrócony o pióro z kapelusza.

- Heretykami i nie heretykami zarazem!

Shuub zaciął Phantoma w twarz. Szrama natychmiast się zarosła i zagoiła.

- Myśmy są misjonarze! Misjonarze śmierci!

Phantom uderzył od góry i zaczął się z nim siłować.

- Którzy chyląc swe czoła nisko proszą pana o przebaczenie.

Przesiłował go i pozwolił mu wstać.

- Którzy chyląc swe czoła nisko powalają wrogów Jego na kolana!

Uderzył od boku i odciął mu odwrócony krzyż.

- Którzy w mroku nocy wymachują sztyletami, którzy zatruwają wieczerzę!

Sieknął w mrocznego lorda na tyle sprawnie, że odciął mu płaszcz.

- Myśmy są zabójcy!

Sparował wściekły atak i znów zdołował miecz do ziemi. Pozwolił mu podnieść ostrze.

- Myśmy są skrytobójczy Judasze!

Phantom stracił pióro z kapelusza, gdy uchyli się od zamachniętego miecza. Raven obserwowała wszystko z dołu, obraniana przez dwóch inkwizytorów przed hitlerowcami

- Gdy nadejdzie nasza pora, wrzucimy trzydzieści srebrników do świątyni!

Shuub sparował trzy ciosy zadane od góry.

- Weźmiemy sznur i wieszając się skończymy z własnym żywotem!

Teraz Phantom sparował jeden cios i uderzył z dźwigni. Shuub zablokował.

- Żeby potem jak jeden mąż razem spaść w piekła otchłań.

Phantom skoczył na Nigouratha. Ten był jednak szybszy i przecięciu uległ tylko tron.

- Utworzymy w szyku kwadratu formację!

Phantom znów się zamachnął. Tym razem Shuub stracił lewą rękę. Phantom stanął tryumfalnie przed nim.

- I ruszymy przed siebie chcąc do walki stanąć z piekła diabelstwem w liczbie sztuk siedem milionów, czterysta pięć tysięcy dziewięćset dwadzieścia sześć!

Na ostatnie słowa Shuub zaatakował z dolnej dźwigni, jednak Phantom odsunął się i ściął mu drugą rękę. Shuub wrzasnął wniebogłosy.

- Aż apokalipsy przyjdzie czas!

Phantom ściął mu głowę. Z ciała wystrzelił ogromny słup fioletowego światła, który wzbił się do nieba. Inkwizytorzy wbili w ciało swoje miecze. Phantom podszedł do nich i zrobił to samo z swoim mieczem. Przekręcił go i ciało rozwiało się.

- A do czasu tego, wierni pozostaniemy Panu...

Zakończył ponuro i schował miecz pod płaszcz. Prawie wszyscy Hitlerowcy porozsypywali się w żółte kości z nałożonymi na nie mundurami.

- Dobrze, że wróciłeś.

Stwierdził Arcanus. Phantom potaknął mu ponuro i razem zeszli na dół.

Van Dougall walczył zdobycznym mieczem z Inkwizytorami, jednak nagle został bez żołnierzy. Wszyscy poumierali.

- Co jest?

- Przegrałeś! Twój pan nie żyje, tak jak i twoja armia! Jesteś pokonany. Pozwól, że odeślemy cię do wszystkich diabłów.

- Nigdy! HA HA HA HA!

Van Dougall zmienił się w stado nietoperzy i wyleciał przez rozbity świetlik.

CHAPTER X: "Conclusion"

Phantom wyszedł na dach. Stało tu sześciu inkwizytorów, w tym jeden bez kaptura, za to z fioletową stułą przewieszona przez szyję. Miał w dużej skrzyni wszystkie jego rzeczy Stali tu też jego przyjaciele. Od śmierci Nigouratha minęły zaledwie dwa dni. W tym czasie Udało się opowiedzieć wszystko reszcie. O nieudanych próbach szukania lekarstwa przez Raven i Arcanusa, o tym, co Phantom robił podczas służby u Nigouratha, o tym, że w trójkącie bermudzkim są prowadzone badania na ludziach i o tym, że alfabet duchów starożytnych to tak naprawdę alfabet kosmitów. Phantom znalazł również czas na oficjalne przeprosiny i pożegnanie się z Shady. Był wtedy bardzo załamany.

Arcanusowi przeszło przez głowę, o co prosił go Phantom dnia wcześniejszego. Prosił go o... Zabicie go. Phantom czuł się winny krzywdy, Raven i poprosił Arcanusa jako najbardziej zaufanego o skrócenie jego cierpień. Nie wykonał tego, i udało mu się przekonać Phantoma, że to wszystko to była tylko i wyłącznie sprawka Nigouratha. Phantom wydał mu się wtedy bliski niczym brat.

Teraz jednak Phantom był nieco mniej zdołowany. Pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi. Pięciu inkwizytorów otwarło portal do jakiegoś miejsca za sprawą jakiejś dziwnej inkantacji. Pierwsi przeszli ci inkwizytorzy, którzy otwarli portal. Zabrali ze sobą skrzynię, Phantoma.

Z instytutu Iscariote zostali tylko Phantom i Arcybiskup. Wszyscy jeszcze uścisnęli mu dłoń. Tylko Raven patrzyła na niego nieco smutno, nie podchodząc. Nie wiele myśląc sam do niej podszedł.

- No cóż... No to chyba wypadałoby mi powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć do zobaczenia?

Phantom spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. Przytulił ją po przyjacielsku. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Wiedziała na pewno, że nie sprawia jej to takich złych uczuć jak wtedy w siedzibie Nigouratha. Oderwali się od siebie na dźwięki wydane przez tytanów oznaczające, „jakie to słodkie"8.

- Będę za wami tęsknił, Raven.

Odszedł od niej i pomachał jeszcze ręką wszystkim. Jego czarne włosy zalśniły jeszcze w świetle słońca a oczy o białych już źrenicach wydawały się być uśmiechniętymi, gdy przechodził przez portal.

Arcybiskup podszedł jeszcze do Robina i reszty. Wręczył mu jakiś gruby notes.

- Jeżeli chcielibyście go czasami odwiedzić, wiecie, zanim wyjdzie z leczenia, to macie tam informacje jak do nas dotrzeć z prawie każdego miejsca na Ziemi. Dostaniecie się do nas przez portal. Żeby wam go otworzono i przepuszczono, trzeba albo powiedzieć hasło, albo pokazać ten notes. Do zobaczenia, moje dzieci.

Arcybiskup przeszedł przez portal i po chwili ten drugi znikł. Raven i Arcanus spojrzeli na kolegów.

- No chyba go odwiedzimy nieco wcześniej, co nie?

Spytała uszczęśliwiona Terra.

- No jasne... Ale może nie od razu, co?

Odezwał się Cyborg.

- No tak... Wiecie, on musi trochę odpocząć. W końcu trochę potrwa to jego leczenie.

Zaciekawił się notesem Robin.

- No... Ale to dziwne. Będą go leczyć ze zła... Dla mnie to naprawdę dziwne.

Zamyśliła się głośno Starfire.

- To tylko metafora. Phantom potrzebuje odpowiednich zaklęć, aury i mikstur by pozbyć się skażenia, jakie zaszczepił mu tamten Mroczny Lord.

Stwierdził Arcanus. Raven mu potaknęła.

- To jak? Za miesiąc lub dwa go odwiedzimy?

- Jasne!

Zgodzili się wszyscy. Raven tylko potaknęła, ale cieszyła się jak reszta z tego, ze wszystko już powinno być dobrze...

... ale czy aby na pewno...?

- Mój pan nie żyje. Co się teraz ze mną stanie. Otrząśnij się! Twój pan żyje w tobie... Ale ja... Ja nie wiem. Nie czuję tego... Głupiaś! To ja jestem twoim panem! Nikt inny tylko ja! Nieee! To ja jestem moim panem! Jestem panem samej siebie! Czy aby na pewno? Zastanów się, co teraz zrobisz? O nie... Nie mogę wrócić do przyjaciół po tym, co im zrobiłam... To już jest koniec!

Na wzniesieniu nieopodal zaskrzeczało stadko nietoperzy. Wyszedł stamtąd ktoś, ubrany w czarny, skórzany mundur z czerwoną przepaską na ramieniu. Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń.

- Ależ nie...Jak dla mnie, to jest tylko nowy początek...

- Van Dougall... Ty żyjesz?

Angel wstała podniesiona przez niego. Od dziś nosi nowe imię: Dark Angel.

Od autora: No! Wreszcie napisana! Moja dziesiąta część... Pięćdziesiąt dwie strony w jednej części to sztuka nie lada i wyczyn, co nie miara. Jest to jak dotąd najdłuższa cześć „Phantoma". Pisałem go około miesiąca a skończyłem Piętnastego lipca o godzinie 01: 30 jak równo, co nie?. Pisałem przy świetle monitora gdyż dzierżawie pokój z młodszą siostrą, tak, więc jak stracę wzrok, to przynajmniej nie powiecie, że się nie poświęcałem. Mam nadzieję, że część się spodobała. Jej długość była dyktowana dwoma przyczynami:

1. Są wakacje i nie będzie mnie przy kompie połowę sierpnia.

2. Postanowiłem wybrać materiał, który po prostu za długo się pisało.

Wstyd się przyznać, bo w czasie tego pisania trzy razy zwątpiłem. Za pierwszym razem było to wtedy, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że ta część nie powinien się nazywać Phantom Part X, a Arcanus Part I, bo w zasadzie opierał się na tej postaci Adrianus, wiem ze to przeczytasz... Czuj się dumny : . Drugi raz zwątpiłem, gdy pierwszy raz zabrakło mi weny. To szybko przeszło... A trzeci raz zwątpiłem, gdy wczoraj 14.07.2005 Wyłączyli prąd na trzy godziny około dziewiętnastej i włączali go, co chwilę na piętnaście sekund, przez co komputerek nawet się nie zalogował. Cóż... Dziękuję wam za przeczytanie tej arcydługiej części.

Samir Duran

1 Inwigilacja

2 Pod kolor kombinezonu i nie koronkowaną... mam szacunek dla tej postaci.

3 Fani C-3PO powinni być zachwyceni : 

4 Wydarzenia z odcinków The End

5 Dawno, dawno temu w odległej galatyce... nastapił Big Bang... :-

6 W prawo jego cela nie była pierwszą w rzędzie

7 Iscariote to Nazwisko jakiego używał Judasz. Tak dla pewności.

8 AAAACHHHH!


	12. Chapter XI: Relatives Call

Poniższy tekst jest wyłącznie efektem wybujałej wyobraźni autora i nie miał na celu obrażenia czyichś wierzeń religijnych. Autor sam jest katolikiem a to, co napisał w obecnym rozdziale jest jedynie efektem jego fascynacji dziełami luźno nawiązującymi do religii chrześcijańskiej i/lub innych. Z góry dziękuję. Pragnąłbym by ludzie czytając ten rozdział bardziej śmiali się z pseudoreligijnych podtekstów. Mimo wszystko weźcie ten rozdział na poważnie.

Samir Duran

Gdy są kłopoty wiesz, kogo wezwać! TEEN TITANS

Z ich wieży widzą dużo! TEEN TITANS!  
Kiedy to zło atakuje, możesz odpocząć i leżeć na plecach! Bo bohaterowie są na patrolu!  
TEEN TITANS GO!

Ich mocami zjednoczeni! TEEN TITANS!

Nigdy nie pokonali zbrodniarza, to kłamstwo! TEEN TITANS!

Już gonią tych zbrodniarzy! Nie zatrzymają się póki robota jest! Bo kiedy ten świat traci kontrolę!

TEEN TITANS GO!  
Raz Dwa Trzy Cztery GO!  
Teen Titans!

CHAPTER I: "Memories"

Stał na tarasie widokowym i patrzył na las za zamkiem. W zasadzie to las zaczynał się jeszcze w obwodzie zamku i w miejscu gdzie miał się spotkać z murem była mała wyrwa. Pamiętał jeszcze, dlaczego była tam ta wyrwa. Wyrwy tak naprawdę nie było. Szczelina była zamknięta magiczną barierą, która nie przepuszczała zwierząt do zamku. Za to ludzie mogli nią chodzić w te i we w te. Oparł się nieco na barierce. Na ramię wszedł mu biały, łasico-podobny zwierzak z cętkami wzdłuż grzbietu i ogona. Potarł go po łebku i spojrzał jeszcze raz na granicę pomiędzy lasem a dość rozległą polaną pomiędzy nim a zamkiem.

Przed linią drzew załopotał mu granatowy płaszcz. Wytrzeszczył oczy, ale okazało się, że to tylko refleks, jaki zostawiło mu w oczach jedno z dwóch słońc.

- Heh... No cóż... Chyba o mnie zapomnieli, co Futerku? Dwa miesiące wystarczają by ludzie zapomnieli o twoim istnieniu.

Gronostaj zwrócił na niego swoje czerwone oczka i wtulił łepek pod jego brodę. Phantom wrócił do środka.

Szedł długim korytarzem. Na ścianach wisiały tysiące obrazów przedstawiających ludzi o wszystkich kolorach skóry, a nieraz nawet istoty, które z wyglądu nie przypominały zbytnio człowieka. Każdy z ludzi na portretach był zasłużonym Zakonu Iscariote. Zamek wydawał mu się strasznie pusty. Ruszył przed siebie i zatrzymał się jakieś sto metrów dalej. Korytarz zdawał się nie mieć końca. Spojrzał na obraz wiszący po jego lewej. Przedstawiał on jakiegoś mężczyznę o gładkich rysach twarzy, jednak o bladoniebieskiej skórze. Po bokach szyi miał skrzela.

- Arquanie... Więc zasłużyłeś na obraz? Pamiętam jak cztery lata temu przybyłem na twoją planetę... Jesteś najlepszym pozaziemskim inkwizytorem, jakiego znam. Nic dziwnego, że zagościłeś na tych ścianach.

Gronostaj ziewnął lekko. Phantom pogładził go po pyszczku i ruszył dalej.

Zatrzymał się przed dużymi wrotami. Zapukał w nie, po czym wszedł odchylając tylko jedną połowę wrót. Przywitał go jakiś wysoki, oliwkowo-skóry Inkwizytor. Miał na prawej ręce biały naramiennik.

- Witaj bracie Bonifacy!

- Bądź pozdrowiony bracie Edmundzie. Ja w wiadomej sprawie.

- Tak, tak... Proszę... Masz tutaj moją miksturę. Wypij ją u siebie i idź spać. Mikstura zaczyna działać leczniczo dopiero w drugiej fazie snu.

- Bóg ci za to zapłać.

Wyszedł, po czym skierował się na ogromne schody. Miały może ze dwieście szesnaście stopni. Po dojściu na górę wszedł do dwudziestej komnaty po prawej. Zdjął kapelusz muszkieterski z logiem trzynastej dywizji i położył go na wieszaku. Jego strój najpierw zmienił się w jego zwyczajową zbroję z białym płaszczem i broszką, a potem pojawił się na wieszaku. Zdjął kolejno każdą część zbroi i zostawił tylko buty i kolczugę. Usiadł na łóżku i wypił zawartość małej buteleczki.

Jego wzrok się wyostrzył, jednocześnie poczuł straszne zmęczenie. Mikstura zaczynała działać. Futerek wtulił się w jego szyję. Mimo że tego bardzo pragnął, i jego ciało się tego domagało, Phantom nie mógł spać. Ciągle majaczyły mu przed oczami twarze tytanów; raz uśmiechnięte, innym razem wściekłe, smutne, obolałe i znów radosne. Raven najdłużej zagościła w jego myślach. Futerek wtulił się w jego szyję jeszcze mocniej.

- Ech... Wiesz, co, Futerek? Ja chyba nigdy w życiu nie zaznam szczęścia...

Przed oczami zamajaczyła mu Shady...

- Chociaż... Trochę go już miałem...

Położył się na prawym boku; Futerek zasnął. Phantom spojrzał na lustro zawieszone na ścianie. Nie odbijało jego oblicza, gdyż było za wysoko. Widział za to czerniejące już pod wieczór niebo. Położył wskazujący i środkowy palec lewej dłoni na ustach.

- Ten pierwszy pocałunek towarzyszący uczuciu... Nigdy go nie zapomnę... Chociaż, za pierwszego życia pewnie miałem już i taki pocałunek. Stare życie... Nigdy już nie wróci. Choćbym nie wiem jak chciał, nie mogę do niego wrócić...

Zasnął w chwilę potem.

Phantom miał dziwny sen. Stał przed jakimś dziwnym nagrobkiem, którego imię i nazwisko głosiło: Nathan Graves. Usłyszał okropne szepty i zobaczył przed sobą jakiegoś człowieka, który czytał gazetę. Na stronie tytułowej widniała data: Gotham City 23 Marca 1999.

Spojrzał na nią dokładniej. Pod nazwą „Gotham News" widniało zdjęcie prowadzonego na egzekucję człowieka. Za nim szli strażnik i ksiądz z otwartą biblią. Człowiek czytał na głos:

- Martwy człowiek idzie, mówili więźniowie widząc jak ich towarzysz jest prowadzony na egzekucję kary śmierci.

Świat przed Phantomem zawirował. Usłyszał jeszcze jakiś inny głos mówiący:

- Wszystko zaczęło się dwa lata wcześniej, gdy pewnego wieczoru życie Nathana Graves'a zaczęło się walić...

Przed Phantomem pokazał się jakiś domek na typowych amerykańskich przedmieściach. W drzwiach stał jakiś człowiek w prochowcu i kapeluszu przytulał jakaś miłą blondynkę ubraną jak typowa kura domowa. Wtedy powiedziała:

- Och Nathan, tak nie znoszę jak wychodzisz. Gotham City jest takie duże i niebezpieczne. Za każdym razem jak wychodzisz, boje się, że już cię nie zobaczę.

- Nie martw się, nic mi się nie stanie.

- Obiecujesz?

- Przysięgam na serce a jeżeli nie niech, mnie piorun...

- Nathanie Graves! Nawet się nie waż kończyć tego zdania!

- Zobaczymy się rano...

Nagle usłyszeli klakson. Obok domu przejechał samochód z jakimś blondynem ubranym w pasiasty, szary garnitur.

- Hej tam, Duży N!

Zawołał kierowca.

- Hej! To nasz nowy sąsiad Bill.

- Nie lubię tego jak na mnie patrzy.

- Za tak piękną kobietą jak ty w pobliżu, kto przy zdrowych zmysłach by nie patrzył?

Czas nieco minął i jeszcze tej nocy Nathan Graves wrócił do domu. Phantom przyglądał się jak wychodzi z samochodu.

- Dziwne... Jenny nigdy nie zostawia otwartych drzwi...

Stwierdził i wszedł do domu. Phantom wszedł za nim. W salonie leżała Jenny. Miała przestrzeloną głowę. Phantom wzdrygnął się na ten widok a Nathan padł do ciała żony.

- O Boże! Nie! NIE! Kto mógł to zrobić? Kto mógł...

- Freeze, It's the Police!

Usłyszeli głos wbiegającego do domu policjanta z wyciągniętym pistoletem. Z zewnątrz domu dobiegał odgłos syreny policyjnej. Przed oczami mignęły mu kolejne sceny w czasie dochodzenia.  
Nathan Graves nie powiedział nic, gdy go zabrano. Nie powiedział nic, gdy znaleziono pistolet. Nie powiedział nic, gdy zobaczył, że na pistolecie są jego odciski palców. Nie wyrzekł słowa, gdy przyszli po niego tego mroźnego, mroźnego poranka. Nie mówi nic, gdy przywiązują go do krzesła elektrycznego. A gdy pytają czy Nathan Graves ma jakieś ostatnie słowa, Nathan Graves nie mówi nic. Na salę egzekucyjną wchodzi jego sąsiad, który tej pamiętnej nocy dwa lata temu wezwał policję.

- Przepraszam, to moje miejsce, w pierwszym rzędzie.

Nathan zobaczył jego twarz, człowiek, który był mu przyjacielem, siedział w pierwszym rzędzie, i na tej twarzy, widział gorzki uśmiech. Przez głowę przeleciały mu słowa jego żony:

- „Zawsze się gdzieś skrada. Nie lubię sposobu, w jaki na mnie patrzy."

Zrobił przerażoną minę.

- Mój Boże! Czy to możliwe...?

Ale jego słowa są przytłumione, gdyż strażnicy założyli mu egzekucyjny kaptur.

Egzekutor za szybą nie słyszał jego późniejszych słów:

- Zaczekajcie! Wstrzymajcie egzekucję! To on! To on zabił moją ukochaną!

Egzekutor pociągnął za drążek i ku jego przerażeniu, kontrolki i cała tablica odpowiadająca za napięcie pokryła się fioletowymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Wyładowania przeszły po kablach i uderzyły w więźnia przeszywając jego ciało. Ciało pokryło się czarnym dymem a sale okrył jeden przeraźliwy szept ducha. W chwilę potem, Nathan Graves, odmieniony nie do poznania, mający skórę bladą jak jego kaptur, na którym od napięcia elektrycznego odcisnęła się jego czaszka i poszarpany strój, co było powodem nagłego przyrostu masy mięśniowej. Wyrwał dłonie z więzów i wskazał na publiczność za szybą palcem prawej ręki. Uszom Phantoma dobiegł jego zniekształcony, jakby wydobywający się z otchłani głos:

- Wy! Niewinny umiera, podczas gdy winny się śmieje!

Zniknął i po chwili szyba została wybita. Wszyscy widzowie uciekli, ale on zdążył złapać Billa za szyje i podnieść go na dwadzieścia centymetrów w górę.

- Kto śmieje się teraz?

Strażnicy złapali za broń. Jeden z nich wystrzelił w niego sześć pocisków. Przeszły przez niego na wylot nic mu nie robiąc.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego ją zabiłeś...?

- Kule przechodzą przez niego jakby go tam nie było!

Wrzasnęli strażnicy i patrzyli na niego bezbronni. Nathan kontynuował:

- Jej śmierć cię obciąża! Dlaczego ją zabiłeś?

- Nie zabiłem! Nie za... TAK! Zabiłem ją! Kiedy próbowałem ją pocałować, odepchnęła mnie i powiedziała, że ci o tym powie kiedy wrócisz! A teraz zabieraj ze mnie swoje zimne łapska! Ty dziwolągu!

Nathan usiadł na krześle jak na tronie i przemówił do strażników z wyrzutem w głosie:

- Przegnici do reszty głupcy! Powiedzcie zbrodniarzom, że ich życia zostaną sprowadzone do światłości, bo gdzie Nathan Graves raz stał, tylko Tombstone pozostał.

Widoczność sczerniała, by po chwili pokazać znowu nagrobek Nathana. Nad imieniem i nazwiskiem pojawił się gotycki napis TOMBSTONE. Przed nagrobkiem pojawił się sam Tombstone. Miał tym razem czarny, postrzępiony płaszcz z kołnierzem postawionym na wzór hrabiego Drakuli. Miał na sobie czarne buty i rękawice, a na ciele ciemnoszary kombinezon z przypiętymi do nóg kaburami na pistolety i czarne szorty na kombinezonie. W rękach trzymał dwa pistolety, które lufy miały ukształtowane na wzór gzymsów z gargulcami, jednak zamiast gargulców były czaszki. Jego głowę opinał teraz obcisły kaptur z odciśniętą na ciemno jego czaszką. Phantom obudził się zlany potem.

- To chyba przez tą miksturę...

CHAPTER II: "Reunion"

Phantom stał znowu na balkonie i patrzył na ogród. Westchnął głośno, gdy Futerek wtulił się mocniej w jego szyję.

- Tęsknisz, co Bonifacy?

Phantom odwrócił się i spojrzał w oczy Arcybiskupa.

- Wasza eminencjo! Niech będzie Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus.

- Na wieki wieków amen. Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie.

- Tak, wasza eminencjo. Tęsknię.

- Bonifacy... Wiesz, że nie jestem formalistą. Możesz do mnie mówić na per ty, nie obrażę się.

- Dobrze.

- Więc tęsknisz za swoimi przyjaciółmi? Wiele muszą dla ciebie znaczyć.

- To prawda. Szczególnie tęsknię za dwiema osobami.

- Bonifacy, zanim powiem ci, w jakiej sprawie przyszedłem, musze cię o coś spytać.

- Słucham?

- Według przepowiedni mieli zostać wyznaczeni strażnicy życia.

- Tak, ja i Arcanus. Ale czemu pytasz, skoro przepowiednia została zniweczona?

- Wiesz, rozszyfrowaliśmy wreszcie tamtą przepowiednię do końca. I zgadnij, co odkryliśmy.

- Co takiego?

- Miało być TRZECH strażników.

- Jak?

- Otóż to... Jednak jedyne o trzecim, co zostało napisane, to, to, że obaj pozostali strażnicy mają go znać i że będzie skryta jego rola przed resztą strażników.

- Nie rozumiem do końca.

- Według przepowiedni, kiedyś już przodek Shuuba Nigouratha chciał dokonać tego, co było w przepowiedni. W czasie wielkiej bitwy o życie całego wszechświata brały udział wielkie, starożytne rody. Wśród nich były też rody z innych światów. Tak, więc był tam też ród z Anauroch, do którego z całą pewnością należał twój przyjaciel. Twój ród im przodował razem z Rodem z Anauroch. W całej bitwie przeżyły tylko trzy rody, których potomkowie zostawali dziedzicznie członkami Strażników Życia. Według zapisów, przeżył ród z Ziemi, odznaczający się twoim herbem, ród z Anauroch z symbolem feniksa i jeszcze trzeci ród z innego świata, o nieznanym symbolu i nazwie. Wiemy tylko, że kojarzono je z istotami niebiańskimi. Właśnie, dlatego chciałem spytać, czy wiesz, kim może być trzeci strażnik?

- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia.

- Dobrze... A teraz moja sprawa. Popatrz na granicę lasu i łąki.

Phantom odwrócił się z zaciekawieniem i popatrzył na wskazane miejsce. Nie mógł uwierzyć. Szli tam. Prowadzeni przez dwóch Paladynów w pełnych zbrojach. Nie, nie byli więźniami; prowadzono ich pod eskortą. Tytani pomachali do niego. Byli wszyscy, nawet Shady.

- Idź do nich, Bonifacy. Przyszli cię odwiedzić.

- Dziękuję.

Phantom złapał futerka i włożył go do kapelusza. Przeskoczył barierkę i opadł na ziemię jakieś czterdzieści metrów niżej. Otrzepał płaszcz i z futerkiem na ramieniu a kapeluszem na głowie pobiegł w ich stronę.

Stanął przed nimi i spojrzał na nich z uśmiechem. Robin wyszedł pierwszy i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

- Cześć stary... Kopę lat.

- Dwa miesiące! Ale czułem się jakby to były lata.

- Sorki, że nie byliśmy wcześniej, ale chcieliśmy ci dać spokój w czasie kuracji.

Powiedział Cyborg. Każdy się już nim przywitał podaniem dłoni, również Shady, Raven i Arcanus. Ucieszył się na widok wszystkich, co nie miara. Beast Boy zainteresował się białym futrzakiem siedzącym na ramieniu Phantoma.

- A! Poznajcie Futerka. Dostałem go, gdy tu przybyłem na leczenie.

Wystawił przed siebie rękę, po której gronostaj zszedł na dłoń. Skoczył na Beast Boya i żwawo przebiegł mu po klatce piersiowej i powąchał go za uchem, po czym skoczył na Cyborga i powtórzył tę czynność. Zrobił to samo jeszcze z resztą, ale miał malutki problem, gdy zawieruszył się na kapturze Raven. Ogólnie to jednak Raven nie zwróciła zbytniej uwagi na zwierzaka. Futerek przeskoczył z niej na Arcanusa a potem spojrzał na Shady.

- Spróbuj tylko szczurze, to zrobię sobie cętkowaną poduszkę na szpilki.

Gronostaj popatrzył na nią z przerażeniem i wskoczył Phantomowi na ramiona. Cała grupka poza Shady roześmiała się z tej sceny.

- Widzę, że się nic nie zmieniliście. Cieszę się, że mnie odwiedziliście.

Zauważył Phantom, po czym pokazał paladynom, że mogą już odejść.

Gdy już odeszli, Phantom uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz do przyjaciół. Wszyscy zdawali się być szczęśliwi z spotkania, nawet Shady i Raven.

- Długo tu zostaniecie? Byłbym zaszczycony gdybyście zostali tu na trochę.

- Wiesz, chcielibyśmy, ale powiedzieliśmy naszym tymczasowym zastępcom, Titans East, że nie będzie nas więcej niż cztery dni, tak, więc mamy trochę napięty czas wizyty. Rozumiesz.

- Jasne... Nie martw się Robin. Może oprowadzę was po zamku?

Zgodzili się.

Phantom zaprowadził ich do środka i wskazał wielki hol, w którym zdobione białym i czarnym marmurem kolumny miały długość chyba dwustu metrów. Wydawało się, że zamek jest większy wewnątrz niż na zewnątrz. Już w chwile potem BB, Terra, Cyborg i Arcanus ruszyli na samodzielne zwiedzanie, prawie że ignorując Phantoma. Nie przejął się tym, a wydawało mu się, że Arcanusa pociągają takie zamki. Miał tylko lekką tremę, bo został do oprowadzania z samymi dziewczynami i nie wiedział w zasadzie, co im pokazać. Ruszyli długim korytarzem z obrazami po bokach. Starfire patrzyła na nie z podziwem, gdy dostrzegła kogoś z swojej rasy na jednym z nich.

- Phantom? Co to są za obrazy?

- To obrazy zasłużonych Inkwizytorów. Każdy Inkwizytor, który się wyróżnił w swej pracy jest portretowany i umieszczany na tych ścianach. Paladyn maja taka ścianę w swojej części zamku.

- Ale skąd tu się wziął mój rodak?

- A! Tobie chodzi o Inkwizytora Juliusza? To jeden z niewielu z twojej planety, którzy przyjęli naszą wiarę. Niestety nie mogliśmy jej dalej szerzyć gdyż spotkaliśmy się z wrogością ludu. Wycofaliśmy się, ale kilku udało się nam nawrócić. Ten był pierwszy i zginął za wiarę walcząc o bezpieczny odwrót jego towarzyszy. Osobiście go nie znałem, ale wielu starszych Inkwizytorów dobrze się o nim wypowiadało.

- Na tych ścianach wiszą portrety tylko poległych?

Spytała ukradkiem Raven.

- Nie... W tym wypadku śmierć nie oznacza zasłużenie.

Phantom szedł nieco szybciej. Shady patrzyła tylko cicho jak przyspiesza i szła za nimi. Nie chciała się zgubić w tym zamku.

Nagle Starfire zatrzymała się i zawołała Raven i Shady. Te podeszły powoli z Phantomem i spojrzały na obraz, na który gapiła się Starfire. Phantom odwrócił się zarumieniony i postąpił trzy kroki przed siebie. Na obrazie widniała jego podobizna, ubrana w strój inkwizytora. Shady i Raven popatrzyły nieco dziwnie na zarumienionego Phantoma.

- Czym się tak wyróżniłeś? Bonifacy?

Zadrwiła nieco Raven.

- Nie należy mi się ten obraz. Dostałem go za uwolnienie się spod władzy Mrocznego Lorda. Ale ja tego nie zrobiłem, bo to wy mnie uwolniliście. Ale oni nie chcieli słuchać tłumaczeń i powiesili ten obraz. Za to, co wtedy zrobiłem to powinienem być wykluczony z zakonu, nie wiem, czemu Arcybiskup mnie jeszcze trzyma.

Plątał się. Shady zauważyła ze ten temat go drażni, wiec postanowiła mu trochę podokuczać.

- No daj spokój, przecież jesteś najwspanialszym inkwizytorem i w ogóle...

Phantom zaczerwienił się jak burak i spojrzał na nią ze złością. Bawiło ją to.

- Ty to robisz celowo, no nie? Czemu mi dokuczasz?

- Bo to uwielbiam! Stajesz się wtedy taki przewidywalny.

- Zupełnie jak Shady...

Stwierdziła z ukrywanym uśmiechem Raven. Shady skwitowała ją złym wzrokiem, a Phantom poprowadził wycieczkę dalej. Gronostaj dalej siedział mu na ramieniu i wtulał się w jego głowę.

Doprowadził ich do swojej komnaty i odwrócił się do nich.

- To jest moja komnata. Jeżeli chcecie to możecie pójść zwiedzać na własną rękę, każdy tutaj może was doprowadzić pod tą komnatę lub do wyjścia z zamku.

- Naprawdę możemy?

Spytała Starfire.

- Oczywiście... Nie krępujcie się.

- No to pa! Może dają tu nieźle zjeść?

Rzekła Shady, odzyskując już swoją zwyczajową pewność siebie i zadziorność.

- Kuchnia i sala obiadowa są na pierwszym poziomie w trzecim korytarzu od lewej.

Wyrecytował z pamięci Phantom. Shady machnęła mu ręką na cześć i ruszyła razem ze Starfire wzdłuż korytarza. Gdy odeszli, Phantom zwrócił swoje białe oczy na Raven.

- Wiesz? Może i to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale wolałam cię z zielonymi oczami.

- Zanim dorwał się do mnie profesor, taki był mój naturalny kolor oczu. No i włosy były czarne.

Zapadła minuta ciszy. Phantom wreszcie nie wytrzymał.

- Ty, ma się rozumieć, nie chcesz zwiedzać, co?

- W zasadzie, to miałam do ciebie sprawę...

- Proszę. Mów śmiało.

- Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu mieliśmy utarczkę z takimi dziwakami ze świata Arcanusa, w tym z jego bratem. Mieli tam kapłankę telepatkę. Chciała spenetrować mój umysł, ale udało mi się obronić dzięki twoim naukom. Wkurzyła się i wezwała do pomocy jakiegoś maga i wdarli się do mojego umysłu.

- U-ah! Atak dwóch telepatów na raz... Ciężka sprawa. A jaka jest w tym moja rola?

- Czy jest jeszcze sposób żeby się nauczyć obrony przed czymś takim w granicach kompetencji, jakie mi kiedyś objaśniłeś?

- Niestety możesz to osiągnąć tylko sama... Wierz mi Raven, jeżeli ja bym ci teraz w tym pomógł, to twój dar telepatii rozwinąłby się do tego stopnia, że by cię zdominował. Tak to już jest, jeżeli ktoś za długo uczy się od innych telepatów.

- Czyli tylko metodą prób i błędów?

- Tak.

- No cóż... ale tyle mi chociaż powiedziałeś.

- Tak... Może wejdziesz? Mam trochę tutejszej herbaty, na pewno jeszcze nie kosztowałaś takiej.

- Herbata? Tak.. Mogę spróbować.

Otworzył jej drzwi i pozwolił wejść jako pierwszej. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się jeszcze po komnacie.

Komnata nie była duża, miała może najwyżej dziesięć metrów kwadratowych. Pod ścianą stało duże łoże zwrócone prawym bokiem do okna. Przy drzwiach stała zbroja krzyżowca należąca do Phantoma, która nie omieszkała ukłonić się Raven i zdjąć hełm. Nawet ją to rozbawiło. Phantom zawiesił kapelusz na wieszaku stojącym po drugiej stronie drzwi. Raven zaś popatrzyła dalej. Obok zbroi stało dość duże biurko z półeczkami, na których stały jakieś zwoje. Na blacie zaś stał mały palniczek na czymś, co przypominało popielniczkę. Na tymże palniczku stał mały czajnik, duży na tyle by akurat pomieścić wodę przydatną do zagotowania trzech szklanek herbaty. Przed łóżkiem, w odstępie wystarczającym dal człowieka by przejść stała półka z książkami.

Phantom zdjął wieczko z czajniczka i pozwolił, by Futerek przysunął mu plastikową butelkę z wodą mineralną. Przelał ją do czajniczka i włączył palnik; założył specjalny gwizdek na dzióbek.. Przygotował jeszcze dwie szklanki i usiadł obok Raven na łóżku. Był bardzo spięty i trzymał ręce sztywno przy sobie. Wreszcie zrozumiała, co go może gnębić.

- Phantom... Nie zachowuj się tak. Wiem, że to, co wtedy zrobiłeś nie było twoim zamiarem.

- Wiesz, na początku tak to chciałem sobie tłumaczyć, ale wy nie wiedzieliście jak dla MNIE przebiegało to opętywanie. Sam nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie straciłem pierwsze fragmenty wolnej woli, nie wiem nawet czy w ogóle ją kiedyś utraciłem. Nigourath wyciągnął ze mnie to, co nie zostało przekazane Wraithowi. Było tego dużo.

- Według tego, co mówił, to, to zło nie było twoje a jego.

- Ale ja je przyjąłem...Może i nie dobrowolnie, ale jednak. Raven... Byłaś, jesteś i zawsze będziesz osobą, którą szanuję najbardziej. Zawsze byłem gotów oddać za twoją przyjaźń życie.

- Nie mów tak.

- Ale tak było... A teraz? Teraz byłem narzędziem, które miało wyrządzić ci największą krzywdę... Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Brzydzę się nawet spojrzeć na własne dłonie...

- Myślę, że ci to przejdzie.

- Kolejna sprawa to taka, że nie ostrzegłem cię i zabroniłem tego robić Arcanusowi.

- Ale jak? Nie rozumiem.

- Pamiętasz ten dzień, w którym miałem rzekomo umrzeć? Nie powiedziałem o tym nikomu poza Arcanusem. Nie zostałem wyrzucony gdzieś na pustkowie czy w jakiekolwiek miejsce na ziemi. Wylądowałem w Azarath.

- W... W Azarath?

- Tak. Konkretnie to na pustyni otaczającej stolicę. Znalazła mnie twoja matka.

- Moja matka cię znalazła? Wiesz, co? Chyba się zgrywasz teraz.

- Wysoka, szczupła, fioletowe włosy, kamień czakry na czole, ciemnoniebieskie oczy, blada cera, jakieś metr osiemdziesiąt pięć wzrostu i biały habit z kapturem. Czyż nie?

- Masz rację. To dokładnie ona.

- Na jej prośbę złożyłem obietnicę, że się tobą będę opiekował. Później odczytała mi przepowiednię, w której było jasno zapisane, że to ja i Arcanus będziemy strażnikami życia a ty masz wziąć czynny udział w wypełnieniu tej przepowiedni. Niestety nawet wtedy nie wiedziałem, jaka ma być twoja rola.

- Więc od początku wiedziałeś o przepowiedni?

- Tak... Uznaliśmy z Arcanusem, głównie za moją sprawą, że nie można cię obarczać świadomością kolejnej przepowiedni, skoro miałaś być już częścią jednej. Teraz mamy tylko tę pewność, że obie przepowiednie się nie spełniły, a raczej spełniły się na naszą korzyść.

- Wiesz, masz rację... Spełniły się na naszą korzyść. Sam mi kiedyś mówiłeś, że nie można roztrząsać przeszłości w nieskończoność.

- Naprawdę nie masz mi tego za złe?

- Naprawdę.

- Dzięki... Już mi lepiej... Nie spodziewałem się, że to właśnie ty mnie pocieszysz...

- Słucham?

- Pamiętam jak jeszcze byłem żółtodziobem w grupie. Zaufania do mnie nie miałaś żadnego, nie lubiłaś i nie akceptowałaś mnie. A teraz? Popatrz jak czas zmienia ludzi.

- Czas... Tak... To przez tego skurczybyka dorosłam.

Powiedziała z sarkazmem.

- Ja też już nieco przez niego dorosłem... Lepiej teraz patrzę na różne sprawy.

- Tak...

- Raven?

- Słucham?

Spojrzała mu w oczy. Były jakoś tak dziwnie smutne, a zarazem życzliwe i patrzące na nią jak na bóstwo. Nieco ją ten wzrok przestraszył. Futerek siadł jej na kolanach i przyglądał się obojgu.

- Chciałem ci to powiedzieć... Już od tak dawna... Odkąd cię poznałem, podziwiałem cię i starałem się być dla ciebie pełnym wsparciem. A to tylko, dlatego, że... – W tym momencie zagotowała się woda i w pokoju rozległ się gwizdek, który zagłuszył jego i tak ciche słowa:

- ...Kocham cię...

Raven chyba usłyszała, bo na jej licach wyskoczyły rumieńce. Odczekała dwie sekundy.

- O! Woda się zagotowała...

Stwierdziła, by zmienić temat. Phantom jednak wiedział, że jego słowa dotarły do niej.

Usłusznie wstał i nalał wody do obu szklanek. Po tym wsypał do obu jakiś zielono brązowy, gruboziarnisty proszek wyjęty z metalowej skrzyneczki wielkości piąstki. Woda niemalże natychmiast zabarwiła się na podobny odcień, tylko odrobinę jaśniejszy. Phantom zakręcił palcem nad obiema szklankami. Na tafli wody pojawił się najpierw mały wir a potem zaczął się pogłębiać do połowy szklanki i przyspieszać. Po chwili Phantom oddał już ładnie zaparzoną i wystudzoną herbatę Raven.

- Niezła sztuczka.

Stwierdziła już prawie bez rumieńców. Schodziły jej dość powoli. Phantom wnioskował, że te słowa zapadły jej na dłużej w głowie.

- To tylko telekineza... Trochę się podszkoliłem w czasie leczenia...

Usiadł obok niej, tym razem bliżej niż poprzednio, i już nie był taki sztywny, co zauważyła dość szybko Raven.

Oboje pili herbatę w ciszy. Raven szybko odwracała wzrok, gdy ukradkiem ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Phantom odwracał wtedy wzrok o wiele wolniej. Wreszcie skończyli pić i odłożyli szklanki. Phantom popatrzył jeszcze raz na Raven, a ona na niego. Coś w nim było. Coś, co sprawiało, że nie mogła oderwać oczu od jego własnych. Jego wzrok był taki tajemniczy i nieprzenikliwy, że niemalże hipnotyzujący. Oczywiście Phantom nie hipnotyzował jej i ona o tym wiedziała. Powoli zbliżył swoją twarz do jej. Jakiś nieznany dotąd bodziec sprawił, że mu na to pozwoliła. Był coraz bliżej. Raven otwarła nieco usta. Ich wargi niemalże się zetknęły, gdy nagle do pokoju wparowała Starfire. Nagłe skrzypnięcie drzwi sprawiło, że oboje odskoczyli od siebie na małą odległość i spowodowało wyskoczenie rumieńców na ich twarzach. Starfire popatrzyła na nich i chyba nie zdała sobie sprawy z tego, co się mogło wydarzyć.

- Phantom! Robin cię prosił żebyś zszedł do ogrodu! Chcemy z tobą coś obgadać. Ty też chodź Raven.

Raven wstała i uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie i nieśmiałe do Phantoma. Futerek popatrzył na Starfire z zawiedzioną miną i wskoczył Phantomowi na ramię.

- Dobra! Zaraz tam będę, Przebiorę się tylko.

Obie dziewczyny wyszły z pokoju i zamknęły drzwi.

Phantom uderzył z złością w blat stolika prawą pięścią. Futerek spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Murwa kać1! Wszystko na nic! Ech... Nie mam szczęścia w tych sprawach.

Zmienił swój strój na strój codzienny, to jest białą zbroję z płaszczem od Raven. Przypiął solidnie broszkę i wyszedł z komnaty.

CHAPTER III: "Night in Iscariote woods"

Phantom zszedł do ogrodu i stanął przed przyjaciółmi. Właściwie to prawie, że go otoczyli. Niedaleko stał arcybiskup i wąchał piękne białe róże. Arcanus przyjrzał się płaszczowi Phantoma. Z całą pewnością nieco się zmienił od ich poprzedniego spotkania. Na plecach widniał czarny krzyż biegnący po linii od karku do dołu pleców.

- Ładny krzyż.

Zauważył.

- A! To paladyni mi go wymalowali. Ile razy chciałem go zmyć, by znowu płaszcz był biały, to on powracał. Skubańce magiczna farbę wytrzasnęli.

- Czemu go zmywać?

- Wiesz... Czarne krzyże na białych płaszczach nosili krzyżacy, tacy dawni ludzie z Niemiec... Jeszcze zanim zaczęli nosić czarne mundury i czerwone opaski na rękach. Ale tak czy siak nie byli wiele lepsi dla mojego narodu. Wolałbym już czerwony krzyż, jeżeli w ogóle miałbym jakiś mieć, ale nie dało się go przemalować... A! Robin! Mieliście jakaś sprawę.

- A tak! No, więc, wybieramy się na wakacje. Całą grupą... I nie chcieliśmy cię pomijać. Jak myślisz? Udałoby ci się wcześniej wyjść? w końcu pozostał jeszcze tylko miesiąc wakacji.

- Wyjść wcześniej? Bardzo bym chciał, ale nie wiem czy mogę. Moje leczenie to poważna sprawa.

- Możesz jechać.

Podszedł do nich Arcybiskup. W zasadzie to zdali sobie sprawę, że on nigdy nie zdejmuje swojej fioletowej stuły. Miał w rękach jedną z białych róż. Niewiele mówiąc dał ją Shady i uśmiechnął się serdecznie.

- Jeżeli weźmiesz odpowiedni zapas mikstury brata Edmunda to możesz już wyjść.

- Bardzo dziękuję, ale przecież leczenie...

- Leczenie najlepiej przebiega, gdy na jego początku odczuje się samotność a później wróci do grona przyjaciół i znajomych. Dobre samopoczucie to podstawa podstaw.

Ukłonił się wszystkim i odszedł.

- W takim razie dobrze. Spakuję się i możemy ruszać.

Wszyscy prócz Raven, Shady i Arcanusa zawiwatowali. Tamta trójka tylko się uśmiechnęła. Już w kilka minut później Phantom pakował się i po pół godzinie zszedł do jadalni. Przed jadalnią spotkał się z przyjaciółmi. Plan był taki, że zjedzą kolację i razem z trzema paladynami, jego zbroją i inkwizytorem jako eskortą ruszą do magicznego portalu, który znajdował się za lasem.

Kolacja była dobrze dobrana i składała się z wyjątkowo egzotycznych potraw. Sala jadalna składała się z wielkiej sali i długiego, ponad stumetrowego stołu ustawionego wzdłuż niej. Tytani zasiedli nieco bliżej drzwi. Po środku stołu zasiadł Phantom Po jego lewej kolejno: Beast Boy, Terra, Robin i Cyborg. Po prawej: Starfire, Shady, Arcanus i Raven. Dalej siedzieli już inkwizytorzy, z czego niektórzy mieli dziwne kolory skóry a wielu z nich nie miało wiele z ludzi w swej aparycji. Zdarzył się nawet jeden trzyręczny o owadzich oczach; niebieskich, świecących oczach. Jego kolor skóry też był ciekawy: czerwony. Po drugiej stronie stołu zasiadł Arcybiskup i po odprawieniu modlitwy dziękczynnej i modlitwy proszącej o pomyślną przyszłość dla wszystkich członków zakonu i ich bliskich, i zabrali się do jedzenia.

W czasie posiłku Phantom usiłował nie patrzeć zbyt często na Raven. Postanowił, że należy już jej dać spokój. Za to sama Raven wdała się w rozmowę z Arcanusem. Czuł okropną zazdrość, jednak starał się jej nie okazywać. Zaczął dyskretnie obserwować Shady. Minęło już sporo czasu od tamtych wspomnień a mimo to wydawała mu się atrakcyjna. Shady natomiast wolała się skoncentrować na zjedzeniu czegoś pożywnego, gdyż już sama droga do zamku nieco ją wymęczyła, więc powrotna nie mogła być lżejsza. Raz zauważyła rozmarzone spojrzenie Phantoma a ten natychmiast zwrócił oczy na talerz. Puściła mu dyskretny uśmiech i też wróciła do jedzenia.

Zapadał zmrok a oni byli mniej więcej w połowie drogi do portalu. Od zamku do ich celu było ponad sto kilometrów a musieli tą drogę pokonać pieszo. Robin, Cyborg, Zbroja i Phantom bez porównania przodowali. Phantom i Zbroja głównie z tego powodu, że jako jedyni poza inkwizytorami i paladynami orientowali się w gęstym lesie, a Robin i Cyborg dotrzymywali Phantomowi towarzystwa.

W czasie jednego z postojów, jeszcze zanim zapadł mrok, Phantom zobaczył osobliwą scenę. Arcanus siedział na ściętym pniaku wyjątkowo blisko Raven a ona mu na to pozwalała. Gdy już miała się oprzeć o jego ramię, do akcji wkroczyła Starfire wyskakując im zza pleców i krzycząc z radością na widok różnokolorowych motylków.

- „Starfire... Widziałem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz..."

Pomyślał do siebie i uśmiechnął się.

W dwie godziny później byli już w połowie drogi. Wchodzili akurat na mniej zalesiony teren.

- Znienawidzę lasy!

Produkował się Cyborg, który już któryś raz z rzędu wpadł na drzewo.

- Uważaj... Jeszcze się drzewa wnerwią.

- Nie mów! Enty?

Spytał Arcanus.

- Nie, ale w tym lesie zdarzają się Sprigaany. To takie drzewa z własną świadomością... Mogą się ruszać, ale nie przemieszczać.

- Właściwie to co to za świat?

Spytała Terra.

- Nie nazwaliśmy go jeszcze... Jak o nim mówimy to zawsze jest to związane z powrotem do zamku Iscariote, więc mówimy jak o zamku.

- Dlaczego macie inny świat? Na naszym zabrakło wam miejsca?

Spytał z kolei Robin.

- Instytut Iscariote jest stosunkowo tajny. W dzisiejszych czasach zapotrzebowanie na inkwizytorów i paladynów w społeczeństwie jest niemalże zerowe. Ludzie nie chcą wiedzieć, że istnieją dalej ludzie, których miano wywodzi się od rzezi, czyli Inkwizycji... Więc nawet pozostając w służbie musieliśmy się ukrywać. Więc już bardzo, bardzo dawno temu, gdy, w Iscariote służyli jeszcze Nekromanci z pierwszego zakonu, odnaleziono ten świat. Był niemalże dziewiczy, pozbawiony wrogich istot rozumnych. Niestety te bezrozumne istoty były wrogo nastawione i uznano, że ciężkie warunki pogodowe i te zwierzęta będą idealnym sposobem na ciężki trening i kontemplacje wiary. W dziesięć lat wybudowano zamek Iscariote a dwa lata później pozwolono tu także mieszkać Paladynom z Instytutu, czyli tym, którzy walczą w imię wiary bez zostawania duchownymi.

- Ekhem? Jesteś duchownym?

Spytała Shady przypatrując mu się badawczo.

- Nie... Nie jestem. Jestem tu jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły. Nie wcielono mnie do Paladynów a od razu do Inkwizytorów z tym wyjątkiem, że nie dostanę święceń kapłańskich. Instytut uznał, że jestem za młody i moim zadaniem przyszłe założenie rodziny, tak jak jest to zadaniem Paladynów. Ale dokończę wam o świecie i zamku.

- Dobra! Kontynuuj.

Powiedziała Terra.

- No więc szybko odkryto, że jest tu jeszcze wiele sposobów na sprawdzanie swojej wiary. A mianowicie niektóre stworzenia rozumne zamieszkujące te tereny. Są pokojowe, ale mało, które z nich chcą przyjąć naszą wiarę. Wiarę sprawdza się na niektórych. Na przykład na Nimfach Wodnych. Nimfy jak to nimfy, próbują uwieść. Oparcie się ich wdziękom to dla inkwizytora duże wyróżnienie, ale znowu rzadko się tego dokonuje. Tylko w czasie wypraw na wrogo nastawione osady mieszkające dwadzieścia kilometrów za lasem. Te stworzenia to tak zwani najeźdźcy. Wyglądają jak ludzie, jednak są pokryci łuskami i są łysi. Jakieś sto lat temu udało im się przejąć zamek na kilka miesięcy. Odbito go kosztem wielu paladynów i inkwizytorów. Nasi czarodzieje szybko odkryli też ze świat ten jest pełen many przemian, co stwarzało idealne warunki do utworzenia „dyspozytorni" bram między planetarnych. Z tego świata ruszały wyprawy pokojowe do światów takich jak Tamaran, Alfa Centauri i Azarath, oraz wyprawy wojenne na światy jak Anauroch, Gordania, Proxima Zeta.

- Byliście w moim świecie?

Spytał Arcanus.

- Tak, Uznano twój świat za niebezpieczny i ograniczono kontakty z nim. Zdarzały się bowiem przypadki przejęcia naszych ludzi przez ludzi z twojego świata. A to już nie było instytutowi na rękę. Prowadzimy też BARDZO szeroką skalę światów, które służą nam trochę jak parafie. A że papież jest bardzo zajęty naszym światem, my zajmujemy się parafiami z innych światów.

Futerek wtulił się w tył głowy Phantoma, po czym ułożył się jak boa na jego szyi.

- Phantom?

- Słucham Robin?

- Mówiłeś, że są tutaj ciężkie warunki pogodowe?

- Tak? A co?

- Spójrz tam.

Robin wskazał na niebo. Bardzo szybko z nieba runął deszcz, który w ciągu kilku chwil przerodził się w grad wielkości piłeczek pingpongowych. Ludzie zaczęli się rozbiegać a inkwizytorzy i Phantom nie mogli nad nimi zapanować. Grad tylko się nasilał. Jeden z Inkwizytorów krzyknął na Phantoma i zbroję:

- Phantom! Mamy tutaj czwórkę! Reszta musi być po waszej stronie! Ochraniajcie ich!

- Zrozumiałem! Jak ucichnie burza to spotkamy się na miejscu lub w obozie Beta!

- Zrozumiałem! Do zobaczenia.

Phantom i zbroja wkroczyli w puszczę i zaczęli szukać swoich towarzyszy. Phantom w dość szybki sposób zlokalizował kogoś w jego pobliżu. Właśnie przestał padać grad i tylko lało. Czuł, że ten ktoś stoi za drzewem. Okazało się, że to Raven. Zbroja przyprowadziła, bo sekundce Shady.

- Jeszcze dwójka... Ja pójdę poszukać na lewo a ty na prawo! Spotkamy się tutaj za piętnaście minut. Dziewczyny idą ze mną.

- Hola, hola!

Krzyknęła na Phantoma Shady.

- A wolisz iść z zbroją?

- No tak... Przepraszam.

Powiedziała to raczej bez przekonania. Raven bacznie ich obserwowała. Coś jej w nich nie pasowało. Czuła, że przeoczyła jakiś ważny fragment historii, ale nie wiedziała, jaki. Ruszyli w wyznaczonym kierunku i zaczęli przeszukiwać las.

Nagle Futerek zjeżył się na grzbiecie i syknął na pobliskie drzewo. Na górze siedział Beast Boy, przemieniony w żółwia. Wyciągnął głowę przez skorupę i gdy ujrzał przyjaciół zmienił się w człowieka i zeskoczył na dół.

- Nareszcie! Myślałem, że zostanę już na dobre w tym lesie.

Ucieszył się zielony.

- Czy my musieliśmy tu szukać?

Stwierdziły jednocześnie Raven i Shady. Beast Boy był załamany:

- Teraz to już obydwie mnie gaszą... Jak trudno być zielonym...

Phantom poklepał go po ramieniu i ruszyli dalej. W kilka minut później musieli wracać na wyznaczone spotkanie. Zbroja siedziała już na konarze i ochraniała Starfire przed deszczem peleryną przypiętą do naramienników. Zwróciła swój hełm na Phantoma. Z wnętrza dobiegł ochrypnięty, metaliczny głos:

- Paanieee! Sssnalassłeeem twooojąąąą przyyyyjaacióóółkę!

- To coś mówi?

Shady była równie zaskoczona, co reszta.

- Tak... Tylko jak dotąd to nie miała, o czym. Niedaleko stąd powinna być rzeka. Rozbijemy nad nią tymczasowe obozowisko i przeczekamy do rana.

Doszli do wyznaczonego miejsca. Rzeka miała dosyć spory skrawek ziemi niezalesionej, na brzegu. Dwa metry od wody było usiane kamieniami a reszta piękną, zieloną trawą. Dziewczyny i Beast Boy patrzyli siedząc w granicy drzew by chronić się przed deszczem jak Phantom i zbroja rozwieszają wysoko na gałęziach liny i jak sprawnie rozkładają na nich jakiś niemalże całkowicie przeźroczysty materiał i przypinają go specjalnymi klamrami.

Phantom skinął do zbroi a ta wyjęła miecz i weszła w las. On sam wycelował swoje dłonie w skrawek trawy mniej więcej pod środkiem materiału i rozłożył dłonie na boki. Dwie kępki trawy i ziemi wyleciały w las. w chwilę potem znad brzegu przyleciało kilka kamyków i ułożyło się dookoła skrawka wyrytej ziemi.

- Hej! Pod tym już nie pada! Chodźcie.

Jak kazał tak zrobili. Po chwili wróciła zbroja; niosła na ramionach jakąś dużą stertę drewna. Położyła ją przy ognisku i wróciła do lasu. Phantom zdążył już telekinetycznie poukładać część drewna w kręgu na ziemi. Po chwili wyjął spod pół płaszcza palnik i zalał drewno malutkim strumieniem ognia. Ognisko było rozpalone. Zbroja wróciła taszcząc za sobą jakieś pięć kłód. Porozkładali je dookoła ogniska, podczas gdy ich towarzysze suszyli się przy ogniu. Zbroja wyciągnęła spod peleryny jakąś skrzynię. Wszyscy poza Phantomem byli zdziwieni jak ona ja tam schowała skoro była wielkości jej korpusu. Phantom wyjął ze skrzyni cztery śpiwory i poduszki. Wyciągnął również jakieś konserwy, bochenek chleba i duże zawiniątko kiełbasy.

Czwórka jego towarzyszy usiadła na konarach. Phantom zerwał kilka kijków z drzew i wyostrzył je mieczem. Rzucił Beast boyowi jakąś paczkę, która okazała się Chipsami ziemniaczanymi a reszcie podał, po kiju z wbitą kiełbasą.

- Jak już musimy tu siedzieć to przynajmniej sobie to uprzyjemnimy.

Stwierdził i sam wsadził w ogień swojego patyka. Dziewczyny powtórzyły tę czynność za nim.

Po posiłku Dziewczyny i Beast Boy poszli spać. Phantom i Zbroja siedzieli przy ognisku i zdaje się rozmawiali. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało w oczach Raven, gdyż Phantom poruszał ustami a zbroja odpowiadała mu kiwaniem hełmu. Nie wiedziała czy zbroja też coś mówi, bo mówili za cicho. Po chwili już usnęła. W przeciwieństwie do Shady.

Złodziejka nie mogła usnąć i obserwowała wszystko dookoła. Nie miała pewności czy szelest liści nie jest spowodowany ruchem jakiegoś drapieżnika. Widziała dokładnie jak inkwizytorzy i paladyni trzymali zaciśnięte dłonie na rękojeściach mieczy. Nawet teraz, Phantom i zbroja trzymali dłonie na rękojeściach, chociaż Phantom może tylko opierał dłoń na jej czubku? Miecz w końcu był wbity w ziemię. Widziała jak Futerek wierci się na jego szyi próbując się wygodnie ułożyć. Nie chciała się przed sobą przyznać, ale sama w głębi duszy czuła, że byłoby miło wtulić się w coś miłego... W coś lub kogoś. Nie! Nie może tak myśleć. Głupie myśli, głupie wspomnienia. Trzeba je zdusić w zarodku. Kto żyje przeszłością zaczyna nią być i powoli gubi się w świecie. Musi być silniejsza niż to. Odwróciła się w drugą stronę i zamknęła oczy.

Nagle poczuła czyjeś palce na prawym ramieniu. Zerwała się natychmiast i złapała za czyjś przegub. Popatrzyła z strachem zmieszanym z determinacją w oczy swojego napastnika. Zobaczyła białe tęczówki i oczy, które patrzyły na nią ze spokojem.

- Nie możesz spać, co?

Powiedział tak, jakby nie zdziwiła go jej reakcja. Uspokoiła się. Rzeczywiście: przez cztery godziny miotała się usypiając i budząc się zaraz. Gdzieś wyczytała historię o psychologu, który twierdził, że ważny jest tylko moment zaśnięcia i zasypiał dla tego efektu w fotelu, trzymając dwie metalowe przykrywki od garnków. Wytrwał tak trzy miesiące. Shady miała tak dopiero sześć razy w tej nocy i nie potrzebowała przykrywek.

- Tak...

Odpowiedziała po chwili. Spojrzała w niebo. Przestało padać, ale lekko jeszcze kropiło. Niebo było gwieździste, jednak nie przypominało w ogóle ziemskiego. Utrzymywał ją w tym fakt, że ziemia nie miała trzech księżyców.

- Chodź. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Podał jej dłoń. Przyjrzała jej się z zamyśleniem i niechętnie dała mu pomóc się podnieść. Uśmiechnął się do niej zerknął znacząco na zbroję. Ta potaknęła ruchem hełmu i usiadła przy ogniu. Wyszli poza obręb obozu i ruszyli w stronę lasu.

- Gdzie ty mnie prowadzisz?

- Spokojnie. Nie do lasu. Trzeba chwileczkę przez niego przejść. Zaufaj mi...

Shady po chwili zastanowienia zgodziła się by ją poprowadził.

Złodziejka czuła się nieco niezręcznie będąc prowadzoną za rękę. Wspomnienia uderzyły w nią ze zdwojoną siłą. W głębi duszy jednak nie chciała żeby puszczał jej dłoń. Jego dotyk nic nie stracił ze swej mocy od tamtych czasów. Nadal był delikatny i czuły, niemalże nieludzko czuły. Pamiętała, jak ten dotyk potrafił działać na nią uspokajająco. Wreszcie Phantom odsłonił przed nią zarośla i krzaki i jej oczom pokazała się piękna łąką.

Miała z pół kilometra długości i trzysta metrów szerokości. Oczywiście nie miała kształtu regularnego kwadratu. Gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się głazy większe od człowieka, ale nie było ich aż tak dużo. Na drugim końcu łąki była piękna rzeka. Zdumiało ja jak wiele świetlików krąży miedzy trawami i brzęczy jak świerszcze. Brzęczą jak świerszcze?

- To krzyżówka świerszcza i świetlika. Nazywam je po prostu robaczkami świętojańskimi.

- Phantom...

- Tak?

- Tu jest pięknie.

Ogrom i piękno łąki przytłaczały ją niemalże. Nie wiedziała, że ten wrogi świat może mieć takie piękne miejsca w swoich zanadrzach. Ruszyli przez łąkę i w pięć minut przeszli sto metrów.

-Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Primo: chciałem ci pokazać coś, co by cię trochę rozweseliło. Secundo: mamy dzisiaj rocznicę.

- Ty nadal do tego wracasz?

- Wiesz, zauważyłem, że coś cię trapi i czuję, że to ta sprawa. Może pogadamy na tamtym kamieniu?

Zaproponował wskazując palcem na duży głaz jakieś sto metrów przed nimi, wielki na tyle by dwie osoby usiadły na nim i nie były ściśnięte.

Shady usiadła a zaraz potem, po jej lewej usiadł Phantom.

- Chcesz zacząć?

Spytał uprzejmie. Shady popatrzyła na niego, po czym znów obserwowała świetliki.

- Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć... Wydaje mi się, że próbujesz wskrzesić to, co było kiedyś.

- No niestety tu się mylisz... Ja po prostu nie chcę ci niczego wypominać albo obwiniać cię. Jednocześnie uważam, że coś tak pięknego, co dało tyle dobrego obu stronom, zasługuje na świętowanie, co roku.

- Nie wiem... Uważam, że nie ma sensu rozpamiętywać przeszłości.

- Hmm... Słyszałaś może coś kiedyś o obozie koncentracyjnym Aushwitz Burkenau w Oświęcimiu, Polsce?

Pomyślała chwilę.

- Coś mi się obiło o uszy podczas lekcji historii...

- Byłem tam na pielgrzymce. W baraku poświęconym holokaustowi wita ludzi napis: Ci, którzy nie będą pamiętać przeszłości, będą skazani na ponowne jej przeżycie. Dlatego Polacy nigdy nie zapomną zbrodni hitlerowców. I również z tego powodu nigdy nie zapomnę o tym, co było między nami. Z przeszłością trzeba się pogodzić i ja zaakceptować... Uciekanie od niej tylko wszystko utrudnia. Doskonale pamiętam każdą chwile spędzoną z tobą i nie żałuje żadnej z nich.

- Szczerze mówiąc to byłam dla ciebie okropna.

Wykrusza się, pomyślał.

- Czułem się szczęśliwy i to mi wystarcza.

- Dzięki... Musiałam się wygadać.

- Zawsze do usług.

Chwilę posiedzieli w milczeniu. Mimo milczenia oboje byli w bardzo dobrych nastrojach i obserwowali goniące się świetliki.

- Wiesz co?

- Hmm...?

- Przypomniałem sobie właśnie piosenkę, która by pasowała do naszej rocznicy.

- Naprawdę?

- Yhym... Ale bez muzyki to trochę kiepsko by było...

- Cóż... Trudno.

- Ale i to się załatwi.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie i wyglądało na to, że uderzał w niewidzialne klawisze, bo pod wpływem ruchu jego palców z powietrza wydobywał się dźwięk fortepianu. Wydawało się, że stroi go, po czym rozprostował palce.

- Tę piosenkę dedykuję dla Shady! By uśmiech zawsze gościł na twej twarzy.

Uśmiechnął się serdecznie i zaczął grać... Po kilku sekundach zaczął również śpiewać pierwszą zwrotkę:

- I've heard there was a secret court. The David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't realy care for music, do you? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth. The mighty fall, the major lived. The batlle king composed Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah!

Shady spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem i zaczęła śpiewać drugą zwrotkę:

- You're faith was strong but you needed truth. You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beuty and the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kichten chair, she broke your throat, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drewed the halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah!

Phantom puścił jej oko i trzecią zwrotkę zaśpiewali wspólnie:

- Maybe I have been here before. I know this thru I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the morbalage. Love is not a victory much. It's cone, and it's a broken Halleluyah. Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah!

Shady przysunęła się bliżej by słyszeć go jeszcze lepiej. Miał miły melodyjny głos, zwłaszcza, gdy znów zaczął śpiewać:

- There was a time you let me know, what's realy going on below. But now you never show it to me, do you? And remember when I've moved in you, the holy dark was moving too, And every breath we drew was halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah!

Shady wzięła oddech i zaśpiewała następną zwrotkę:

- Maybe there's a God above, and all I've ever learned from love, was how to shoot at someone how have drew you. And it's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who seen the light, it's a cone and it's a broken hallauyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah!

Ostatnie słowa śpiewali już razem:

- Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah! Halleluyah…

Gdy skończyli śpiewać, Phantom grał jeszcze chwilkę, po czym w wielkim stylu zakończył. Shady popatrzyła na niego z uśmiechem i przytuliła się do jego boku. Położył prawą dłoń na jej prawym ramieniu i przyciągnął ją w przyjacielskim geście. Czuła, że ma dobrego przyjaciela na dobre i na złe. Poczuła się tak miło i bezpiecznie w jego objęciu, że nawet nie zorientowała się jak usnęła.

Obudziło ją jakieś wiercenie na nogach.

- „Nie można już facetowi zaufać!"

Pomyślała ze złością i złapała za coś nie otwierając oczu. Gdy je otwarła zobaczyła wijącego się Futerka. Trzymała go za szyję i dusiła. Szybko go puściła a ten wskoczył na ramię półśniącego Phantoma. Ocknął się i popatrzył na Shady.

- Nie lubimy zwierząt, co?

- Ten zboczeniec się do mnie dobierał.

- On? Ja myślę, że po prostu położył ci się na kolanach.

- Tak czy siak, nie podoba mi się ten szczur.

Futerek syknął na nią, a ta spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Futerek przestraszył się i schował się pod połami płaszcza swojego właściciela.

- Właściwie to skąd go masz?

- Dano mi go, żeby móc sprawdzić czy zło tamtego Mrocznego Lorda zostało już wypędzone, bo przez nie zwierzęta źle reagowały. Wyszło na to, że wypędzili to zło i trzeba wyleczyć tylko efekty uboczne. Tak straciłem znowu dawny kolor włosów.

- Wiesz, nie podobałeś mi się z czarnymi włosami.

- Wiesz, że Raven mówiła dokładnie na odwrót?

- A ty dalej o niej myślisz na poważnie?

- Trudno się pozbyć starych przyzwyczajeń.

- Myślę, że jednak nieco przesadzasz. Przecież nawet nie odwzajemnia uczucia.

- Powinnaś wiedzieć, że ja nigdy nie oczekiwałem niczego w zamian za swoje uczucia.

- Tak... I tutaj jesteś niereformowalny. Nie jestem pewna czy jesteś albo głupi, albo po prostu najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego można sobie wymarzyć.

- Tak... Definitywny ze mnie głupiec.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i poklepał po ramieniu.

- Noc jeszcze młoda. Przejdziemy się nad tą wodę?

- Dobrze.

Zeskoczył z kamienia i pomógł jej zejść. Gdy już stała na ziemi wyciągnął do niej znacząco prawe ramię. Przyjrzała mu się i włożyła swoje ramię miedzy szczelinę pomiędzy jego ramieniem a torsem. Szli pod rękę wzdłuż łąki. Shady podziwiała jak świetliki ich okrążają i nikną gdzieś w oddali. Nagle uderzył się lewą dłonią w czoło.

- O mało co nie zapomniałem!

Włożył dłoń pod poły płaszcza i podał Shady ładne czarne pudełko obwiązane czerwoną wstążką.

- Co to?

Spytała. Pudełko było niewiele większe od dłoni.

- Prezent z okazji rocznicy. Otwórz.

Podniosła powoli wieczko. Prezent był w Jego stylu: Bransoletka wysadzana diamentami. Przyjrzała się jej i stwierdziła w myślach, że jej się podoba. Założyła ją na prawy nadgarstek i przyjrzała się jej dokładniej. Uśmiechnęła się do niego dziękczynnie, po czym znów włożyła rękę pod jego ramię.

- Ty to wiesz jak onieśmielić dziewczynę.

- Hej! Taki już jestem.

Doszli nad wodę i przyjrzeli się tafli.

- Mogę cię namówić na jeszcze jedno szaleństwo?

Spytał ją na poważnie.

- Jakie?

- Zatańczmy na wodzie...

- Odbiło ci?

Nie odpowiedział jej tylko położył stopę na tafli wody. Owszem, od stopy odchodziły kręgi na wodzie, ale nie zanurzały się głębiej niż na milimetr. Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń.

- Więc jak?

- No dobrze.

Podała mu dłoń. Wprowadził ją na wodę, a ona poczuła, że ma grunt pod stopami. Nie puszczał jej dłoni i wyprowadził ją na sam środek jeziora. Tam położył jej drugą dłoń na biodrze i poczekał aż odpowiednio się go złapie. Kołysali się nieco bez muzyki, ale obojgu podobał się ten taniec. Zaczynało powoli już świtać i ich uszom dobiegały dźwięki świerszczy z brzegu i ćwierkanie jakiś nocnych ptaków. To wystarczało im za muzykę.

- Phantom?

- Słucham?

- Wiesz jak tutaj jest głęboko?

- Ze dwadzieścia metrów. Chyba wypadałoby cię ostrzec, że jeżeli mnie puścisz to runiesz do wody.

Spojrzała szybko pod siebie. Czarna toń przyprawiła ją o dreszcze. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego ale wtuliła się w niego. Zupełnie ją to zdezorientowało: w końcu umiała pływać, i to całkiem nieźle, a on znowu by jej nie puścił. Gdy spojrzała mu w oczy, ujrzała zakłopotanie a nieco niżej, na policzkach malował mu się rumieniec.

- Shady...

- Słucham?

- Nie puszczę cię...

- Dlaczego ty jesteś taki opiekuńczy?

- Pamiętam jak wczoraj chwilę, w której znalazłem cię nieprzytomną w wannie. Kiedy próbowałaś z sobą skończyć. Wtedy przyrzekłem sobie, że już nigdy nie dam ci cierpieć z jakiegokolwiek powodu. Może i między nami wszystko skończone, ale zawsze będę o ciebie dbał.

- Miałeś rację...

- ...?

- Jesteś głupcem...

Przytuliła go po koleżeńsku.

Raven, Beast Boy i Starfire spali pod czujnym okiem zbroi. Po chwili Raven zaczęła się wiercić i obudziła się. Jeszcze panował półmrok, ale na horyzoncie mogła już zauważyć słońce. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Brakowało Shady i Phantoma. Wstała i opatuliła się płaszczem. Było strasznie zimno. Ruszyła w stronę ogniska. Zbroja zwróciła w jej stronę swój hełm.

- Gdzie się podziali Phantom i Shady?

- Paaaan ssssaaaabraaaał sssswoooojąąą pszyjaaacióóółkęęęę naaaa wcieeeczkęęęę doooo laaaasuuu.

- Hmm... Jak to jest, że mówisz?

- Peeeewieeeen Iiiinkwiiiizyyyytooor ssssostaaaał pszeeeekleeeęty pszeeeeez deeeeemooonaaaa. Jeeeeegoooo duuuszaaaa zooostaaaalaaa zaaamknieeeeęta f teeej sbroooooiii...

- Aha. Rozumiem.

Nagle usłyszała za sobą szelest. To Shady i Phantom wyszli z lasu. Przyjrzała im się dokładniej. Shady była lekko uśmiechnięta, w przeciwieństwie, do Phantoma, który zachowywał neutralną minę.

- O! Już wstałaś?

Spytał Phantom.

- Tak... Gdzie żeście byli?

- Nad rzeką...

Odpowiedziała Shady, zakładając lewą rękę za siebie. Raven dostrzegła błysk bransoletki.

- Hmm... Małe randevous?

Phantom wydał się zupełnie zakłopotany. Wyznał jej wczoraj miłość a dzisiaj obdarowuje Shady drogimi prezentami. Ta zobaczyła jego zakłopotanie i postanowiła, że nieco mu jednak pomoże.

- O co ci chodzi? O tą bransoletkę? Zwinęłam ją jak nie patrzyła taka jedna paladynka.

- Zwi... Zwinęłaś?

Phantom idealnie udawał zdziwienie.

- A co? Świętoszku? Spodobała mi się...

- Będę musiał ją odkupić.

- „Dzięki za pomoc"

Odezwał się do niej telepatycznie.

- „ Nie bierz tego za miłosierdzie czy litościwość... Potraktuj to jako prezent rocznicowy..."

Raven dała się nabrać na tę historyjkę. Po chwili cała trójka siedziała przy ognisku i wrzucała kolejno do ognia coraz to nowsze patyki. Gdy nastał świt obudzili się Beast Boy i Starfire.

- Wstaliście? To dobrze. Za piętnaście minut wyruszamy. Musimy dotrzeć na miejsce zbiórki i wrócimy do domu.

CHAPTER IV: "Time Loop"

Na dachu wierzy tytanów otworzył się fioletowy portal. Wyszło z niego dziewięć osób. Tytani przybyli wreszcie do domu. Phantom zaciągnął się świeżym powietrzem i wypiął pierś.

- Nie ma to jak w domu!

- Tak. To prawda.

Stwierdził Robin klepiąc go po ramieniu.

- Brakowało nam ciebie.

Stwierdził Cyborg. Zaprosili go do wieży i odprowadzili aż pod jego pokój. Tu Robin otworzył mu drzwi.

- Rozgość się. Jeszcze ze cztery dni do wyjazdu, tak więc zadomów się na nowo.

- Dzięki.

Wszyscy się rozeszli, tylko Arcanus popatrzył na niego jakby zmieszany.

- O co chodzi? Coś cię trapi...

Phantom przemówił miłym głosem. Arcanusa zdziwił przyjacielski ton.

- Ja... mam jeden problem.

- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

- Nie wiem.

- Wejdź. Opowiesz mi wszystko a ja spróbuję ci pomóc.

- Dzięki.

Arcanus wszedł do środka a Phantom spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- „Phantom! nie rób z siebie psychologa!"

Pomyślał do siebie i usiadł na fotelu obrotowym. Arcanus siedział w tym drugim, nadmuchiwanym.

- Więc o co dokładnie chodzi?

- Nie wiem, co mam robić. Pewnie o tym nie wiesz... Crystal nie żyje.

Phantom zastanowił się.

- Ta wesoła dziewczyna? Jak to się stało?

- Widzisz... gdy cię nie było mój brat i jego sojusznicy przybyli do naszego wymiaru i stoczyli z nami bitwę. Już w pierwszej nas pokonali a jeden z nich zabił Crystal.

- Rozumiem... Czujesz się winny?

- Nie wiem... Coś takiego we mnie jest.

- Pewnie wmawiasz sobie ze mogłeś jej pomóc, co?

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Znam to uczucie. Wielu moich przyjaciół i kolegów zmarło przy mnie. Ba! Doprowadziłem przez przypadek do śmierci mojej matki i mojej pierwszej dziewczyny... Wierz mi, trzeba nauczyć się z tym żyć. Ja w takich sytuacjach staram się uciekać do Boga, który mnie słucha i w miarę możliwości zsyła na mnie ukojenie w modlitwie. Ale niestety ty raczej nie czujesz pociągu do Boga. Postaraj się dobrze ją wspominać albo po prostu uciekaj od tych wspomnień. Jedynym lekarstwem, jakie mogę na to ci przepisać jest czas. On leczy wszelkie rany.

- Dzięki... Trochę mi lepiej.

- Nie oszukuj. Czujesz się podle i nie ukryjesz tego przede mną. Uwierz mi, mnie nie da się oszukać... Chyba ze jesteś umarły lub sztuczny. Wątpię w to.

- Powiedz mi, czy gdy ktoś cię oszukuje, to ty automatycznie czytasz mu w myślach, czy po prostu wiesz?

Zmienia temat, pomyślał Phantom.

- Nie czytam w myślach. Ja to po prostu wiem.

- Dobra umiejętność.

- Moja rada dla ciebie. Idź się połóż... Prześpij się z tym, a gdy się obudzisz myśl o przyjemnych rzeczach. Jak to mawiają niektórzy: Licz tylko dni szczęśliwe.

Odprowadził go do drzwi. Arcanus potaknął do niego i ruszył do swojego pokoju.

Szedł korytarzem rozmyślając to, co mu powiedział. Nagle w głowie zaświtało mu jedno zdanie: „Doprowadziłem przez przypadek do śmierci mojej matki i mojej pierwszej dziewczyny".

- „Phantom spowodował śmierć matki i swojej dziewczyny? Ale jak? Nigdy nie wyglądał na takiego..."

Wszedł do swojego pokoju i niemalże natychmiast usnął położywszy się na łóżku.

Młoda, czarnowłosa, obcięta na krótko dziewczyna wyszła z pasażu samolotowego.

- Dziękujemy za skorzystanie z usług Linii Lotniczej LOT. Witamy w Gotham City, USA.

- Dziękuję.

- Pani bagaże...

- Mam tylko bagaż podręczny, przy sobie.

- Bardzo dobrze. Zapraszamy ponownie.

Dziewczyna potaknęła i wyszła z lotniska.

Taksówkarz był bardzo miły i podwiózł ją pod hotel. Zażądał dość małej zapłaty, co ją ucieszyło. Nie spodziewała się tak miłego traktowania przez amerykan.

- Dziękuję bardzo.

- Do usług.

- Czy mogę o coś spytać?

- Proszę bardzo.

- Czy wie pan może gdzie mogę go znaleźć?

Pokazała mu zdjęcie, które było w rzeczywistości zrzutem ekranu z telewizora, o czym świadczył znaczek stacji telewizyjnej numer sześć w prawym górnym rogu. Zdjęcie przedstawiało siwowłosego chłopaka w białym płaszczu. Taksówkarz od razu go rozpoznał.

- Musisz iść na most Południowy. Zobaczysz taki duży budynek w kształcie litery T. on tam mieszka.

- Dziękuję.

Taksiarz uśmiechnął się do niej i odjechał. Wyjęła z torebki jeszcze jedno zdjęcie, tym razem przedstawiało tego samego chłopaka, jednak z czarnymi włosami i zielonymi tęczówkami, takimi jak jej.

- Nareszcie cię znalazłam.

Nad wczesnym rankiem Cyborg siedział spokojnie przy konsolecie i usprawniał system alarmowy. Pokój kontrolny z głównym serwerem był owalny i z prawie każdej części ściany wyzierały monitory pokazujące różne części wieży, w tym zewnętrzne. Nagle coś zapikało z jego lewej. Spojrzał na monitor, na którym czerwoną ramką była pokazana jakaś postać, dziewczyna idąca od brzegu dróżką do wejścia wierzy. Nastawił zbliżenie na optimum i przyjrzał się jej. System mówił, że ma w przybliżeniu metr siedemdziesiąt wzrostu. Miała ładne, długie do ramion czarne jak noc włosy. Była ubrana w jasno-beżowy sweter z czerwonymi pasami pod i na ramionach, i w czarne dżinsy. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziły czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne i szalik fioletowej barwy obwinięty wokół szyi i ust, oraz torebka przewieszona przez prawe ramię i lewe biodro. Za nią, na brzegu stała łódka. Najprawdopodobniej nią przybyła na wyspę. Natychmiast wybiegł z pokoju i zwołał tytanów do pokoju wspólnego.

Tytani patrzyli na dziewczynę, jak idzie powoli w stronę wierzy. Wyglądała na wielce niepewną. Robin położył palce na brodzie w iście „profesorskim" stylu i zamyślił się.

- Wygląda na nieuzbrojoną.

- Jest nieuzbrojona. Czujniki prześwietliły ją i nie ma na sobie żadnej broni.

Stwierdził Cyborg. Dziewczyna była w połowie drogi. Raven przyjrzała się jej dokładniej. Coś w niej wydało jej się znajome, ale nie wiedziała, co. Phantom odniósł podobne wrażenie.

- To co robimy?

- Chyba jej tu nie wpuścicie? Co?

Spytała Raven. Phantom podszedł do okna zwracając uwagę wszystkich. Popatrzył przez okno na dziewczynę i skupił się na niej. Jego oczy zabłysły na chwile na czerwono.

- Nie ma złych zamiarów. Ona... kogoś szuka... Tylko nie wiem kogo.

- Czyli jak?

Spytał BB

- Nie wiem...

Odpowiedział mu Robin.

- Zdecyduj się.

Odrzekła Terra.

- Dobrze... Ale Cyborg... Włącz namierzanie celu i uzbrój działka ochronne w broń ogłuszającą. Jeżeli będzie miała zły zamiar to ją uziemimy.

- Niezły pomysł.

- Chodźmy jej na spotkanie.

Wszyscy poza Phantomem, Raven i Arcanusem wyszli na zewnątrz. Arcanus położył dłoń na jego barku. Był wciąż zamyślony i to go z tego wyrwało.

- Hę?

- Idziesz ją przywitać?

- Co? A... dobrze... Zamyśliłem się.

Ruszyli.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłoń by zapukać w wielkie wrota, jednak te same otworzyły się do środka. Stała tu piątka ludzi. Jeden pół robot, jeden gość w pelerynie i zielonych rajtuzach, dziewczyna w fioletowych ciuchach i jedna w dżinsowych spodenkach i czarnej koszulce z literą T, oraz zielono skóry chłopak w czarno fioletowym kombinezonie. Robin wyszedł do niej pierwszy. Chciał wyciągnąć do niej dłoń, ale ona zrobiła to pierwsza i uścisnęła jego.

- Dzień dobry.

Odezwał się. Miała delikatne dłonie.

- Cześć.

- Czemu zawdzięczamy wizytę koleżanki?

- Jestem Sylwia Wierzbowska. Szukam brata.

- Brata?

Do pokoju weszli Arcanus, Raven i Phantom. Sylwia widząc Phantoma o mało nie zemdlała.

- TO ON! TO NAPRAWDĘ ON!

Krzyczała z radością w głosie wskazując na Phantoma. Phantom z miną głupka obserwował jak Sylwia obejmuje go w pasie i przytula się do jego klatki piersiowej. Popatrzył z zakłopotaniem na Robina i na resztę. Z jego ramienia zeskoczył Futerek i przyglądał się uważnie dziewczynie

- Przepraszam... Ale kim ty jesteś?

Spytał zdziwiony.

- Ty mnie nie pamiętasz? Własnej siostry?

- Nie rozumiem... Opowiedz mi, o co dokładnie chodzi... Może w salonie?

Sylwia usiadła obok niego na kanapie a Tytani usiedli po bokach, z czego BB i Terra patrzyli na nich z kuchni. Arcanus stał niedaleko od nich i też obserwował. Sylwia usadowiła się wygodnie i rozpoczęła opowieść.

- Trzy lata temu z Ameryki przyszedł list informujący mojego dziadka o tym, że moi rodzice i brat nie żyją. Nie chciałam w to wierzyć, bo list był nie podpisany, ale dziadek niestety w to wierzył. Nikt nie odbierał telefonów, nikt nie pisał ani nie odpisywał na listy i maile. W końcu pogodziłam się z wiadomością, że straciłam rodzinę. Ale wtedy, jakiś niecały rok temu oglądnęłam na programie z satelity amerykański program o Dniach Polskich w Stanach Zjednoczonych. No i w mieście Gotham odbyły się takie dni. W telewizji pokazano wywiad z dwoma bohaterami miasta, z czego jeden powiedział, że jest z pochodzenia Polakiem i się nim czuje. Mimo siwych włosów i białych oczu wyglądał jak mój brat. Porównałam zdjęcia i różnice były tylko minimalne, zmarszczka mniej, zmarszczka więcej. Nieco starszy wygląd. Przez cały ten czas zbierałam pieniądze żeby przyjechać tu i cię spotkać. Braciszku.

Pokazała mu zdjęcia z telewizji i zdjęcia z jej albumu. Rzeczywiście różnice były niemalże żadne. Phantom nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Inni tytani popatrzyli na zdjęcia i od razu w myślach uznali Sylwie za jego siostrę. Phantom spojrzał jeszcze raz na nią. Miała bardzo ładne oczy, które wyrażały szczęście i radość. Niestety Phantom miał niemalże morową minę.

- Przykro mi, ale nie jestem osobą z tych zdjęć. Nie mam siostry i nie miałem. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, ale niestety nie odnalazłaś brata.

Wstał od niej powoli i położył jej ramię na barku. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co powiedział. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Jeszcze go odnajdziesz. Rozchmurz się...

Zabrał dłoń i podszedł do okna. Stał do nich plecami a tytani patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Wszyscy byli pewni, że to na pewno jego siostra. Nawet Raven była tym zdziwiona, może nawet najbardziej, gdyż wiedziała jak Phantom bardzo pragnął rodziny i jak tęsknił za nimi. Jako jedyna z obecnych poznała jego wspomnienia od deski do deski. Sylwia wstała i wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać.

- A- ale ten herb! Jest taki jak herb mojej rodziny.

Phantom położył dłoń na broszce

- Zbieg okoliczności. W mojej rodzinie nigdy nie było żadnego Wierzbowskiego ani Wierzbowskiej.

Teraz Raven była przekonana, że on łga, ale nie mogła się przeważyć do wytknięcia mu tego prosto w twarz. Sylwia powstrzymała jakoś łzy i spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

- M- masz rację... Mogłam się pomylić... W końcu tyle jest sobowtórów na świecie... Przepraszam, że zajęłam wam tyle czasu. Do widzenia.

Wszyscy prócz Raven odprowadzili ją do drzwi i wyszli z nią.

Raven podeszła do Phantoma i uderzyła go w policzek z całej siły. Twarz odwróciła się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Futerek syknął na nią i po chwili schował się w jego kapturze.

- Jak tak możesz? Potraktowałeś ją tak okrutnie.

- Zrobiłem to, żeby ją chronić.

- Że jak?

- Nie rozumiesz?

- Nie?

- Jeżeli wszyscy moi wrogowie wiedzieliby, że jest moją siostrą, od razu zapragnęli by ją skrzywdzić, by odegrać się na mnie.

- Ale... Mogłeś ją chociaż zaakceptować.

- Gdybym to zrobił to co dalej? Zamknęlibyśmy ją w tej wieży, żeby nikt nie mógł jej skrzywdzić? Sami byśmy ją skrzywdzili, bo byśmy ją więzili. To nie byłoby dobre życie.

- Teraz rozumiem... przepraszam.

- Należało mi się. Nawet, jeżeli zrobiłem to dla jej dobra, to jestem winny zranienia jej serca i jej nadziei. Jest z tego tylko jedno, co mi się przydało.

- Co takiego?

- Nareszcie dowiedziałem się jak mam na nazwisko.

Sylwia z ukrywanym płaczem pomachała Robinowi i reszcie i spojrzała w okno na samej górze. Nie mogła go dojrzeć, ale wiedziała w głębi duszy, że tam stoi i na nią patrzy. Była pewna, że jest jej bratem, ale on ją odrzucił. Nie mogła tego zrozumieć, ale musiała się z tym pogodzić. Ale nie potrafiła. Ruszyła w stronę przystani gdzie stała jej łódka. W łódce siedział jakiś mężczyzna owinięty czarnym płaszczem i z czapką od munduru galowego. Był trupioblady a jego tęczówki miały czerwony kolor. Dostrzegła na czapce jakąś srebrną wronę i białą czaszkę z skrzyżowanymi piszczelami zaraz pod wroną.

- Ktoś ty?

- Polskie nasienie... – Mówił jakby nie usłyszał jej słów – Namieszaliście w planach obu moim panom... Ale trzeciemu pomożecie... – Miał dziwny akcent, który wydał jej się podejrzany. Złączyła dłonie udając, że poklepnęła je z zimna. Gość wydał jej się podejrzany. Wstał na łódce. Miał czarne włosy i chudą, długą twarz. Uśmiechnął się krzywo odsłaniając zęby.

- Pytam po raz ostatni! KTOŚ TY!

- Twój brat cię odrzucił?

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Mój pan wie wszystko! Prawda jest taka, że przeznaczeniem waszego rodu jest przeżyć permanentną przemianę ostatniego pokolenia, by znów stało się jedną rodziną...

- Czego chcesz?

Człowiek zrzucił z siebie płaszcz. Sylwia rozszerzyła oczy na widok czarnego munduru hitlerowca z czerwoną przepaską na lewym ramieniu.

- Neonazista?

- Nie... ja jestem starym nazistą... Walczyłem z Polakami za wojny!

Ruszył w jego kierunku.

- Nie podchodź!

- A cóż ty mi możesz zrobić?

- Jeszcze zobaczysz!

- Hmmm?

- HASSAH HURDITUUM HARIII!

Wycelowała w niego dłońmi i po chwili oberwał pięcioma białymi strumieniami wystrzelonymi z jej dłoni. Popchało go to nieco do tyłu i poczuł lekki ból w brzuchu.

- Polishen Swhine! I tak to było kiepskie! Ale cóż... jak ma się w rodzinie trzynastego arcymaga to inaczej się sprawy mają. Ale to ci nie pomoże!

Zaśmiał się głośno przez wargi i zamienił się w stadko nietoperzy, które po otoczeniu krzyczącej dziewczyny rozproszyły się i nie zostawiły w tym miejscu nic. Cztery zatopiły łódkę i całe stado poleciało na południe

Van Dougall zmaterializował się z nietoperzy przed rezydencją Phantoma. Miał na rękach nieprzytomną Sylwię. Przywitał go jakiś półprzeźroczysty naukowiec w białym kitlu. Miał na oczach okulary, typowe dla starych naukowców. Duże zmarszczki idealnie komponowały się z niskim czołem i łysą po środku głową. Na samym czole świeciła na jaskrawo-zielono runiczna litera N.

- A! Pan Van Dougall! Nareszcie wróciłeś!

- Jak maszyneria doktorze?

- Musi się rozgrzać. Poza tym nie miałem okazji jej wypróbować, bo wszystkie duchy gdzieś pouciekały. Ostatni uciekł pięć minut przed pana przylotem.

- Trudno! Będziemy brali na żywca. W końcu urządzenie przechowujące dusze jest sprawne, nieprawdaż?

- Tak. Zostało w nienaruszonym stanie.

- Więc zabierzmy ją do Dark Angel.

Ruszyli przed siebie. Van Dougall zaniósł Sylwię na górę i wszedł za duchem profesora do laboratorium. Za stołem operacyjnym unosiła się w powietrzu Dark Angel. Jej jedyne żywe oko świeciło się na jaskrawo zielono, podczas gdy jej sztuczne oko obserwowało wszystko swą niebieską źrenicą. Miała na sobie swój pancerz, mroczną wersję munduru Tanagariańskiego. Kości sierżanta Richitera lśniły chromowaną powierzchnią, podobnie jak jej lewe, metalowe skrzydło wyposażone w sztylety.

- Nareszcie jesteście.

Przemówiła nie swoim głosem. Brzmiał ten głos jakby był stworzony z wiatru i z syku węża.

- Tak panie! Powróciłem z celem, jaki mi wyznaczyłeś.

- Bardzo dobrze, Van Dougall. Wkrótce spotka cię nagroda. Przypnijcie ją do stołu. Van Dougall... Możesz się nią posilić, gdy już wszystko będzie gotowe.

- Dziękuję ci panie.

Dark Angel mrugnęła okiem, które powróciło do normalnej barwy i stanęła przy nich z rękami założonymi za plecami.

- Tylko pamiętaj, zęby nie zmienić ją w Wampira, bo eksperyment się nie uda.

- Wiem, wiem...

Powiedział Van Dougall i zaczął przywiązywać nieprzytomną Sylwię do stołu operacyjnego.

Phantom i reszta siedziała w pokoju wspólnym. Tytani prawie, że słowem się do Phantoma nie odezwali, czego on starał się nie zauważać. W głębi duszy tylko Raven wiedziała, że jest mu smutno i przykro. Minęły już dwie godziny od jej wyjścia. Wreszcie odezwał się Cyborg.

- Słuchaj! Nie wiem, co cię ugryzło, ale...

- To NIE JEST moja siostra...

- Ale...

Przerwało mu. Przed nim wyłonił się z ziemi jakiś duch. Był ubrany w ciemnogranatową kurtkę oddziałów policyjnych SWAT2. Phantom wstał i popatrzył na niego.

- Drake! Co się stało?

- Szefie! To straszne! Doktor! On wrócił! I tym razem z jakimiś dziwnymi ludźmi, jeden z nich to wampir. Przed momentem przynieśli jakąś dziewczynę.

- Co? Jaką dziewczynę?

- Czarnowłosa w swetrze i czarnych dżinsach...

- MURWA KAĆ! Lecę!

Tytani zerwali się i wybiegli za nim. Cyborg ledwo nadążał za nim jadąc samochodem a Raven i Starfire nie mogły go dogonić lecąc za nim.

- Więc jednak się przejął...

Stwierdził Cyborg.

Van Dougall pochylił się nad przytomną już, lecz zakneblowaną Sylwią. Uśmiechnął się do niej w okropny sposób.

- Spokojnie! To tylko piekielnie zaboli!

Wydała z siebie pomruk i spojrzała na doktora i na Dark Angel. Doktor pracował nad jakimś urządzeniem, do którego była podłączona a Dark Angel patrzyła na nią z rozbawieniem. Nad nią zwisała jakaś maszyneria, która wyglądała jak pochłaniająca żarówka Doktor nacisnął z pasją jakiś guzik i obrócił się do Van Dougalla.

- Możesz zaczynać, Van Dougall...

- Z przyjemnością! HA HA HA!

Odsłonił jej szyję i wgryzł się w nią. Sylwia pisnęła z bólu i popatrzyła na niego. Wszystkie jej mięśnie były wyprężone. Najwyraźniej nie trafił w tętnicę, wiec ponowił wgryzienie się. Tym razem trafił i po chwili Sylwia poczuła jak jej świadomość odpływa. Ostatnim obrazem, jaki zauważyła to świecąca na niebiesko lampa. Potem jej życie się skończyło razem z jej świadomością.

Obudziła się jakby z głębokiego snu. Postrzegała wszystko wyraźniej, niemalże nazbyt. Podejrzewała, że to normalne przy postrzeganiu ponadzmysłowym. Znajdowała się za jakimś szkłem. Uderzyła w nie, ale nie zdołała go rozbić. Za nim, na zewnątrz toczyła się dziwna bitwa. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Miała na nich białą zbroję z czarną kolczugą, podobnie jak na całym ciele. Zbroja uwydatniała jej kształty. Spojrzała w odbicie w szybie. Miała białe oczy i siwe włosy. Nie... nie siwe... Srebrzysto lub śnieżno białe. Zobaczyła jak za szybą biją się trzy osoby przeciwko ośmiu. Obok niej stał jeszcze jeden pojemnik, w którym znajdowała się dziewczyna wyglądająca jak ona, jednak z czerwonymi oczyma i w czarnym stroju. Próbowała się wydostać, ale nie potrafiła. Nagle ze ścian wyszły cztery postacie w kapturach i habitach przypominające śmierć. Rozwaliły pojemnik jej złej kopii i wyprowadziły ją z pomieszczenia przez ścianę. Tak oto z jej oczu znikła zła Sylwia - Ghost. Sama nie wiedziała czy może się jeszcze nazywać Sylwią. Na razie obserwowała bitwę.

Arcanus podbiegł do Van Dougalla i rzucił mu w twarz jakąś szklaną kulką. Szkło rozbiło się o nos i powbijało odłamki w jego twarz i przy okazji uwolniło jakiś zgniło zielony gaz. Van Dougall złapał się szyję i padł na kolano.

- Co za smród! Ty świn...?

Nie dokończył – Arcanus wbił mu w serce osikowy kołek. Van Dougall odskoczył od niego, złapał się w agonii za kołek i krzyczał wniebogłosy padając na kolana i osuwając się na ziemię, wbijając kołek jeszcze głębiej.

- Ja umieraaaaam... – Zasyczał i zamilkł na chwilę. Nagle jego głowa podniosła się w straszliwym uśmieszku – Nieeee! Tylko się z tobą droczyłem! BUHAHAHAHA!

Wstał i wyrwał z siebie kołek, po czym rzucił go tak, że wbił się w ścianę. Arcanus spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Ale... To działało na Wampiry.

- Nie porównuj mnie z wampirami kategorii D. Te ścierwa się na to nabierają. Ja należę do Kategorii A! Na mnie nie działa czosnek, osikowy kołek, ani do pewnego stopnia słońce.

Wyciągnął z kabury Mausera i wystrzelał magazynek do Arcanusa. Ten uskakiwał od każdego strzału i zamachnął się z kopa w Van Dougalla. Ten zatrzymał cios i zakręcił nim w drugą stronę, tak, że Arcanus o mało, co nie stracił równowagi. Gdy wpadł na ścianę, Zza drzwi wysypało się sześciu hitlerowców w zielono-brązowych mundurach polowych. Wycelowali w niego swoje MP-40 i nacisnęli spusty. Mag odskoczył od nich i schował się za Van Dougallem. Chwycił wampira od tyłu i użył go jako tarczy. Nagle usłyszeli czyjś zachrypnięty wrzask i świst ostrza.

Jeden z wampirów został przecięty przez obojczyk do prawej pachy i padł martwy. Reszta wycelowała swoje MP-40 w Phantoma i zaczęła strzelać, jednak Inkwizytor uniknął strzałów i ściął jeszcze dwóch drogą obrotową. Miał łzy w oczach. Hitlerowcy nie mogli pojąć, dlaczego on tak walczy. Wydawało im się, że sam diabeł w niego wstąpił. Czerwone oczy patrzyły na nich z chęcią mordu i wielkim żalem. Zostało już tylko dwóch hitlerowców, którzy po wystrzelaniu magazynków wyciągnęli bagnety. Phantom stanął do nich tyłem i powiedział mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem:

- Przemienionym w nieumarłych bez ich woli oferuję wieczną noc. Amen.

Wyciągnął w ich kierunku lewą, wolną dłoń, z której wyleciało osiem zakrzywionych w rączce mieczy. W hitlerowców wbiły się po równo i z ich rączek wystrzeliło płynne srebro, które pełznąc po rękojeściach dotarło do ich ciał. Wampiry rozpuściły się w kilka sekund, razem z ich mundurami i uzbrojeniem.

Arcanus został powalony przez Van Dougalla, jednak ten nie cieszył się tryumfem, gdyż po chwili uderzyła w niego nieco bezwładnie Dark Angel, popychana niebieskim promieniem z działa Cyborga. W tym samym czasie Robin i Starfire, którzy walczyli z duchem zostali przepchnięci pod ścianę. Ich ataki nie robiły wrażenia na bezcielesnym duchu. Nagle pierś ducha przeszyło czarno fioletowe ostrze Phantoma. Runy na ostrzu zaświeciły się na złoto, po czym duch z sykiem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. W kilka sekund widniało jeszcze w miejscu gdzie znajdowało się jego czoło, runiczne N. Dark Angel rozkazała Van Dougallowi wycofać się a sama popatrzyła na Phantoma i resztę. Ten miał dalej czerwone, pałające oczy, jednak nie wyglądał na takiego, który zaraz zaatakuje Przemówiła do niego podwójnym głosem, swoim i jeszcze czyimś:

- ... A obróciwszy się zobaczyłam siedem złotych świeczników, i pośród tych świeczników kogoś podobnego do Syna Człowieczego, obleczonego w szatę do stóp, i przepasanego na piersiach złotym pasem. Głowa jego i włosy – białe jak biała wełna, jak śnieg, a oczy jego jak płomień ognia... Kiedym go ujrzała, do stóp jego padłam jak martwa, a on położył na mnie prawą rękę, mówiąc: „Przestań się lękać! Byłem umarły, a oto jestem żyjący, i jam jest kluczem śmierci i otchłani.

Phantom poważnie się zdziwił słysząc nieco sparafrazowaną wersję Apokalipsy. Nagle Angel odzyskała tylko swój głos:

- Wiadomość od mojego pana została przekazana. A to – pokazała na komorę za nią – jest prezent od niego... Do zobaczenia.

Rozpłynęła się w zielonym dymie. Po niej został tylko w miejscu wielki znak runicznego, zielonego N, który po chwili zapadł się w siebie. Phantom stał osłupiały. Popatrzył za siebie. Na stole leżało ciało Sylwii. Od jej szyi wydzielała się dość spora plama krwi a jej oczy były nieprzytomne. Do pokoju wkroczyli inni tytani.

- Hej! Co jest.? Wszyscy Niemcy ucie...

Beast Boy nie dokończył, gdy ujrzał ciało Sylwii na stole. Zatkał usta a Terra powtórzyła za nim ten gest. Raven odwróciła wzrok, podobnie jak większość. Phantom odwrócił siew stronę komory i poszedł w jej stronę. Arcanus poszedł za nim Doszli do komory, gdzie Arcanus nagrzał szkło zaklęciem Nagra a Phantom przeciął je mieczem. Ze środka wyszła Sylwia, jednak przedziwnie odmieniona. Tylko Phantom i Arcanus się zbytnio nie zdziwili. Phantom spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem. Miecz wypadł mu z ręki i padł przed nią na kolana. Wtulił się w nią i płakał głośno. Sylwia popatrzyła na niego nieco ze zdziwieniem. Mówił po Polsku, co dla wszystkich, prócz Raven było niezrozumiałe.

- Sylwia... To moja wina... Siostrzyczko... Chciałem cię chronić, a doprowadziłem do twojej śmierci. Sylwia popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na Tytanów, po czym odchyliła się od Phantoma i przyklęknęła przy nim, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku.

- Nie obwiniaj się. Takie przeznaczenie nakazał mi Bóg.

- Ale...

- Phantom... Artur... Jesteś moim bratem. Nie chcę żebyś przeze mnie rozpaczał.

Phantom podniósł na nią oczy. Sylwia potarła jego policzek. Przytuliła go.

- Tyle lat czekałam żeby móc cię uściskać.

Również ją przytulił. Robin, Cyborg i BB niemalże się rozpłakali. Co innego Terra i Starfire... One ryczały w najlepsze.

- Sylwia... Jest mi tak przykro.

- Masz przestać czuć przykrość z powodu mojej przemiany. To rozkaz! – Powiedziała ze śmiechem, co zdziwiło go, zwłaszcza, że przed momentem umarła – A po drugie, Możesz mnie nazywać dalej Sylwią, ale od teraz przybieram imię Phantasma.

Przytuliła się do jego piersi okutej w zbroję i z jej oczu popłynęły łzy szczęścia.

- Bóg postanowił, że nasza rodzina znów się zjednoczy. I tak się stało. Braciszku...

Pogrzeb dotychczasowego ciała się nie odbył. Phantasma wykonała jeden telefon do Dziadka. Dziadek dowiedział się o jej chwilowej śmierci i stwierdził, że zajmie się ciałem, jeżeli mu je wyślą. Arcymag najwyraźniej nie przejął się tym aż tak, ale słychać było w jego głosie zaniepokojenie. Z Phantomem nie udało mu się pogadać.

- TADAAAAM! I jak?

Spytała, gdy wyszła do Tytanów z pokoju Phantoma. Miała na plecach jakąś białą pelerynę3 z kapturem. Na jej dolnej części widać było złoty pas z czarnymi runami w starożytnym języku duchów. Peleryna trzymała się na złotym łańcuszku połączonym z broszką z herbem rodzinnym tuż nad piersiami. Do tego dochodziła zbroja niemalże identyczna z tą, którą miał Phantom, jednak o żeńskich kształtach. Jej piękne, srebrne włosy zwisały jej do ramion a oczy tego samego koloru patrzyły na nich z uśmiechem.

- Jesteś piękna...

Wyskoczył od razu Phantom, zachowując dystans.

- Co teraz będziesz robić?

Spytał Robin.

- Nie wiem... Może warto zająć się naszą nową posiadłością rodową? Jest tam dużo duchów, które trzebaby chronić. Ale cóż... Na razie mam zamiar się przyzwyczaić do nowej sytuacji. Przechodzenie przez ściany to fajna rzecz.

Robin podszedł do niej nieco bliżej i wyciągnął do niej dłoń z okrągłym urządzeniem z namalowana na biało literą T.

- Chcielibyśmy cię mianować honorowym tytanem.

Phantasma popatrzyła na komunikator, jednak nie wzięła go do ręki.

- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę go przyjąć. Nie zasłużyłam i nie czuję się bohaterką. Nie mogę wam pomagać, kiedy nie zrobiłam jeszcze porządku ze swoimi sprawami. Może kiedyś... Ale nie w najbliższym czasie.

- Czyli odchodzisz?

Spytał Arcanus. Phantasma podeszła do niego z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

- Tak, przystojniaczku... Ale jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy... A to na razie...

Nieoczekiwanie dała mu całusa w policzek i odeszła od niego z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Arcanus nawet nie zauważył jak na jego policzki wyskoczyły nieśmiałe rumieńce. Cyborg w głębi duszy czuł wielką zazdrość. Raven patrzyła na nią nieco zdziwiona. Walczyła z myślą o uznaniu jej za kolejną „łatwą" dziewczynę. Phantasma popatrzyła na Phantoma, Jej oczy zaświeciły się na chwilę na czerwono. Phantomowi zrobiło się to samo i przytulili się jeszcze raz na pożegnanie. Phantasma uścisnęła dłoń każdemu tytanowi, jednak przy Raven zatrzymała się na dłużej.

- „ Miej oko na mojego brata... Niech nie robi głupot... I NIE JESTEM łatwa..."

Powiedziała jej w myślach. Raven spojrzała jej w oczy i coś w głębi jej duszy powiedziało jej, że ta dziewczyna mogłaby być dla niej dobrą przyjaciółką.

Phantasma odleciała z dachu machając do nich.

- Odwiedźcie mnie kiedyś w rezydencji! Ja was też odwiedzę! Ale to już po waszych wakacjach!

Krzyknęła na odchodnym, po czym odleciała już bardzo daleko. Phantom pomachał jeszcze pustej przestrzeni i poszedł się pakować.

CHAPTER V: „Teen Titans Holidays"

Tytani, ubrani w codzienne ciuchy cywili Robin miał maskę ukrytą pod daszkiem czapki, a Cyborg włączył hologram swojego ciała, by móc mieć wygląd normalnego człowieka wychodzili kolejno z samolotu. Podróżowali incognito i nie chcieli być rozpoznani. Wychodzili kolejno: Robin, Cyborg i Beast Boy ubrani w stroje plażowe Thaithańczyków i w słomiane kapelusze z szerokimi rondami, Terra i Starfire w górach od bikini i w krótkich dżinsowych spodenkach, Raven w stroju ala Goth, co kłóciło się nieco z temperaturą i słońcem, jakie bywało tu za dnia, a na szczęście przylecieli w nocy. Następnie szli Arcanus, w flanelowej koszuli w kratę z krótkimi rękawami i w niebieskich krótkich spodenkach, oraz z sandałami, Phantom w długich, luźnych, białych spodniach moro4 oraz czarnym podkoszulku bez rękawów i w białym berecie. Do tego oczywiście lustrzankowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Następnie zeszła za nimi Shady, która w ostatniej chwili dała się namówić na wyjazd w długiej do kolan dżinsowej spódniczce i w tradycyjnym już słomianym kapeluszu i okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Każde z nich niosło w ręku walizkę.

Cyborg pomyślał, że tym razem będą problemy przy wychodzeniu z pasażu. Na Thaiti najwyraźniej sprawdzali pasażerów przed i po załadowaniu na pokład, gdyż przy bramce stał ekran z rentgenem. Przeszedł przez niego i spowodował wyplucie przez strażnika kawy.

- Co ty? Proszę dokumenty!

Do akcji wkroczył Phantom. Machnął dłonią w powietrzu i powiedział spokojnym tonem do strażników:

- Nie potrzebujecie naszych papierów.

Strażnik popatrzył na niego spokojnie...

- eee... Nie potrzebujemy ich papierów.

- Możecie przejść...

Powtórzył znów przesuwając w powietrzu dłoń, na co patrzyli się strażnicy.

- eee... Mogą przejść...

- Miłego dnia...

- eee... Miłego dnia.

Wyszli z ulgą i usiedli w pasażu. Cyborg wyskoczył do niego z podziękowaniami.

- Chłopie! Jak ty to zrobiłeś?

- To? A! Widziałem to raz na filmie... Poza tym, to kompletni idioci.

Tytani przechodzili plażą skąpaną w półmroku idąc do swojego hotelu usytuowanego o jakieś pół kilometra od plaży. Przy wyjściu z plaży, na leżaku leżał jakiś człowiek ubrany w czarne dresy z jednym, czerwonym paskiem po boku. Miał na głowie czarną czapkę z daszkiem i lustrzankowe okulary. Tytani oczywiście byli rozproszeni na wszystkie strony by zachować pozory. Ostatni do hotelu mieli iść Robin i Beast Boy. Chłopak w dresach pił jakiś chłodzony napój, najwyraźniej pomarańczowy i przyjrzał się im. Zobaczył białe oczy pod czapeczką Robina i zieloną skórę Beast Boya. Zastanowił się głęboko nad tym. Do odpowiedniego wniosku doszedł dopiero dwie minuty później. Wypluł zawartość ust na piasek i spojrzał za chłopakami. Wstał i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Zaraz wyjął telefon komórkowy i ruszył wzdłuż plaży.

- Da! Da! Dobrze pan usłyszał.

- Nie wdawaj się w kontakt do mojego przybycia! Bez odbioru 

- Tak jest!

Nagle drogę zajęli mu dwaj rośli młodzieńcy. Mieli może po dwadzieścia jeden lat. W ich rękach błyszczały noże.

- Hej cudzoziemcze! Musisz zapłacić cło za przechadzkę naszą plażą!

Chłopak popatrzył na nich z uśmieszkiem. Jego dłonie pokryły się czarnym śluzem i wystrzeliły do nich. Tego z prawej podniósł do góry i rzucił plackiem na piasek, i przytrzymał niewiarygodnie wydłużoną ręką za szyję. Drugiego złapał za włosy. Wykręcił nim w powietrzu osiem młynków i wyrzucił jakieś dwieście metrów od lądu w morze. Jego lewa dłoń wróciła do poprzedniej długości, jednak po chwili palce złączyły się i uformowały coś na kształt ostrza. Przyłożył to do jego twarzy w odstępie jakiś czterech centymetrów.

- Będziesz próbował jeszcze czegoś takiego?

- N-Nie...!

- To spieprzaj gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Haitańczyk uciekał z wrzaskiem. Chłopak w dresach popatrzył na wschód słońca. W blasku rzucanym przez słońce można było zobaczyć czerwonego skorpiona wymalowanego na prawie całej długości pleców.

Od autora: Skrócony, ale i tak w miarę długości dotychczasowych rozdziałów, nie licząc ostatniego, który miał być rozdziałem epickim, czytaj: większym. Mam nadzieję, że lektura była przyjemna i mimowolne wstawienie Sludge'a, którego w tym rozdziale być nie miało wam się spodobało. Tę scenę wymyślałem przez sześć tygodni... no dobra... sześć dni... em, sześć godzin? No dobra! Sześć sekund! Nanosekund? Bez przesady! Co do Adrianusa: Jestem ciekaw jak wybrniesz z tej sytuacji z wakacjami? HIE HIE HIE!

SAMIR DURAN

1 To nie błąd... Phantom używa tego określenia by nie mówić tego poprawnego ortograficznie.

2 Special Weapons And Tactics

3 Nie płaszcz, jak w przypadku Phantoma.

4 styl wojskowy, kamuflaż, dla niekumatych


	13. Chapter XII: Summer Break Overwhelming

Poniższy tekst jest wyłącznie efektem wybujałej wyobraźni autora i nie miał na celu obrażenia czyichś wierzeń religijnych. Autor sam jest katolikiem a to, co napisał w obecnym rozdziale jest jedynie efektem jego fascynacji dziełami luźno nawiązującymi do religii chrześcijańskiej i/lub innych. Z góry dziękuję. Pragnąłbym by ludzie czytając ten rozdział bardziej śmiali się z pseudoreligijnych podtekstów. Mimo wszystko weźcie ten rozdział na poważnie. Z góry przepraszam też za pomieszanie czasowe, ale tak wyszło, ten świat, który opisuje ledwo nadąża za naszym... O co mi chodzi? przekonacie się w rozdziale drugim.

Samir Duran

Postać ubrana w biały kombinezon leżała na dachu i patrzyła w okno wieżowca po drugiej stronie. Padający wokoło gęsty deszcz nie przeszkadzał mu nic a nic Jego budynek był o wiele wyższy. Wizjer lornetki zamontowanej w kamerach hełmu zwiększył cyfrowy zoom i postać obserwowała teraz wejście do wieżowca. Z drzwi wyszło dwóch osobników, jeden niski i chudy, w czapeczce z daszkiem i drugi barczysty, czarnej karnacji i mający, co najmniej dwa metry wzrostu. Postać od razu się im przypatrzyła i zanotowała sobie w pamięci dwa cele do śledzenia. Następnie podniosła wyżej wzrok i spojrzała na szyby pokrywające ścianę wieżowca, i skrywające nie dość dobrze wnętrza

- Nu! Popatrićmy sobie.

Spojrzał w jedno z okien, dwa piętra pod jego wysokością. Jakaś dziewczyna o szarym odcieniu skóry wyszła z łazienki i przeszła naga po pokoju. Widok jej mokrych, granatowych włosów sprawił, że szybka hełmu zabryzgała się strumieniem krwi z nosa. Systemy podtrzymujące życie w kombinezonie natychmiast zatamowały krwotok, jednak nie potrafiły sobie poradzić z brudnymi myślami właściciela.

- Łuhuu! Ale laska! Ciekawe, kto to!

Nagle usłyszał za sobą tąpnięcie. Odwrócił się zmieszany i popatrzył na ludzi za sobą. Dwóch z nich miało białe kombinezony, tyle ze ten stojący bliżej miał ogon przyczepiony do pleców. Za nimi stało jeszcze kilka osób: Dwóch w masywnych kombinezonach, białym i czarnym, i jeden w obcisłym kombinezonie koloru czarno-złotego, i jeszcze jeden Masywny robot z ogonem zakończonym szpikulcem, z jego lewej dłoni wystawało ostrze a prawa była szczypcem. Po lewej od robota stał jakiś dziwny, masywny stwór o czarnym kolorze ciała i czerwonych, świecących oczach, jednak z cienia sylwetki widać było ze ma jeszcze ogon zakończony szczypcami.

- To wy...?

Spytał rozkojarzony. Nagle wyskoczył do niego człowiek w biało czarnym kombinezonie i z długimi pazurami zamiast palców. Schwytał obserwatora za metalową klapę kombinezonu i przyciągnął do siebie. Z hełmu wyzierało na niego jedno, niebieskie oko z czarną otoczką.

- Tak! Gadaj, czego się dowiedziałeś albo tak cię zgrzytnę, że wszystko wyplujesz!

Usłyszał okropny, zgrzytliwy i nieco skomputeryzowany głos dobiegający z hełmu. Powietrze przeszył piorun, który walnął w piorunochron cztery budynki dalej. Sludge czuł, że zrobił jakiś błąd, ale nie wiedział, jaki.

Gdy są kłopoty wiesz, kogo wezwać! TEEN TITANS

Z ich wieży widzą dużo! TEEN TITANS!  
Kiedy to zło atakuje, możesz odpocząć i leżeć na plecach! Bo bohaterowie są na patrolu!  
TEEN TITANS GO!

Ich mocami zjednoczeni! TEEN TITANS!

Nigdy nie pokonali zbrodniarza, to kłamstwo! TEEN TITANS!

Już gonią tych zbrodniarzy! Nie zatrzymają się póki robota jest! Bo kiedy ten świat traci kontrolę!

TEEN TITANS GO!  
Raz Dwa Trzy Cztery GO!  
Teen Titans!

Człowiek w masywnym kombinezonie poczuł dotyk czyjejś ręki na lewym ramieniu. Odwrócił wzrok i zobaczył gwardzistę patrzącego na niego srogo.

- Towarzyszu Shreik! Proszę zostawić w spokoju mojego pracownika. Jego obowiązkiem jest powiedzieć nam, co robił do tej pory.

Shreik puścił Sludge'a, który złapał się za obolałą szyję i zaczął ją masować jedną ręką.

- Strasznie dużo wam to zajęło... Dłużej się nie dało?

- My też mieliśmy kilka spraw w USA, chłopcze. Mów! Co wiesz? I Sludge, zmaż wreszcie tę krew z wnętrza hełmu. Znowu się naoglądałeś kobiet?

Sludge w głębokiej konsternacji zdjął hełm i już chciał zmyć krew, gdy hełm został mu wyrwany przez wielkiego stwora z czerwonymi oczami. Po chwili usłyszeć można było mlaskanie i siorbanie.

- Towarzyszu Defiler1! Przecież mówiłem towarzyszowi żeby się powstrzymał przez pewien czas.

- Sluurp! Wal się! Jestem głodny!

Gwardzista położył dłoń na czole i pokręcił w załamaniu głową.

- Wy się jeszcze chyba nie znacie, Sludge. To towarzysze: - i tu zaczął wskazywać kolejno ludzi

- ... Shreik...

Wskazał na człowieka, który go zaatakował.

- ... Doktor Light...

Pokazał na drugiego, który to miał prawie, że identyczny kombinezon, co Shreik, tyle że miał zamiast hełmu maskę z szybką na twarz, czarny kolor stroju i wymalowaną na piersiach żarówką.

- ... Iluminos...

Wskazał na człowieka w „ognistym" stroju

- ... Kontroler...

Wysoki, chudy chłopak o śnieżnobiałych włosach wystających spod dziwnego hełmu z okularami spojrzał na niego pogardliwie i prychnął słowem: „Amator".

- ... Defiler.

Potwór przestał mlaskać na brzmienie swojego imienia i rzucił hełm w Sludge'a. Chłopak zgiął się w pół i złapał hełm.

- Wiec mów, czego się o nich dowiedziałeś?

CHAPTER I: "Hurray! Hurray! A holly holiday!"

Wszyscy tytani siedzieli w apartamencie Robina i Cyborga. Trochę im się dziwnie trafiło w losowaniu. Jedyny trzy osobowy apartament zajęły Terra, Shady i Starfire. Robin i Cyborg mieli największy, Arcanus i Beast Boy mniejszy, a Phantomowi szczęśliwie lub też nie, trafił się apartament do podziału z Raven. Dziewczyna była strasznie niepocieszona z tego powodu, jednak po ostatnich wydarzeniach byli zmuszeni zmienić hotel. Po kilku dniach od zakwaterowania doceniła jednak jego towarzystwo, gdyż zachowywał się wyjątkowo spokojnie i cicho, i ani razu nie wspominał o swoim wyznaniu, jakie jej złożył w zamku Iscariote.

Wszyscy byli ubrani w swoje codzienne ciuchy, co było rzadkością, bo zazwyczaj nosili swoje „uniformy". Robin wbił się w głęboki fotel i spojrzał na tytanów.

- No cóż... Mieliśmy tu już utarczkę, ale myślę, że jeszcze trochę tu odpoczniemy. Co wy na to?

- Nie ma sensu skracać sobie wakacji!

Krzyknął Beast Boy. Raven skwitowała go piorunującym wzrokiem, jednak po chwili chłopaka poparła Terra. Shady potaknęła tylko głową – koniec końców, ale porządnych wakacji nie miała od dawna. Co prawda tu też się napracowała, ale to był pikuś w porównaniu z całym rokiem w Gotham... Zwłaszcza TYM rokiem.

- Jeżeli mamy wypocząć to wypoczywajmy póki się da.

Powiedział spokojnie Phantom. Popatrzył tęsknie na krzyż na biblii trzymanej w rękach. Na tej wyspie nie było żadnego kościoła, już się o to postarały władze komunistyczne.

- Popieram...

Powiedział cicho Arcanus.

- Więc jak? Idziemy się poopalać na plażę?

Spytał Cyborg. Tytani bez zastanowienia się zgodzili, tylko trójka kapturników nic nie powiedziała i pogodziła się z tym.

- To za pół godziny wszyscy spotykamy się w głównym holu.

Tytani rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Arcanus tęsknie obejrzał się za sobą i spojrzał tęsknie na Raven, której Phantom otwierał drzwi do ich apartamentu.

Phantom wyszedł ze swojego pokoiku a za nim wylewitowała torba z ręcznikiem i innymi rzeczami stosowanymi na plaży. Usiadł na kanapie i wpatrywał się w wieżowiec za oknem. Usłyszał głos Raven i po chwili ona sama weszła do pokoju, próbując zapiąć czarną bluzkę z suwakiem na plecach.

- Nienawidzę tych nowomodnych strojów!

Krzyknęła i podała się. Załamała ręce i spojrzała oskarżycielsko na Phantoma.

- Może byś mi pomógł?

Wstał cicho i pomógł jej zapiąć bluzkę. Zobaczył przy okazji, że Raven ubrała się w bikini czarno-fioletowego koloru. Sam nie wiedział skąd ona to wytrzasnęła, zwłaszcza, że nigdy wcześniej nie pokazywała się w żadnym stroju kąpielowym. Postanowił, że lepiej dla niego będzie zachować komplement dotyczący garderoby dla siebie. I tak bardzo się zdziwił, że Raven w ogóle wychodzi się opalać.

Raven usiadła obok Phantoma na kanapie i odetchnęła po trudach przy przebieraniu się w strój incognito. Phantom wydawał się nieco spięty. By się czymś zająć otworzył biblię. Raven mimowolnie zerknęła w tekst.

_... I obróciłem się, by widzieć, co za głos do mnie mówił;_

_a obróciwszy się ujrzałem siedem złotych świeczników_

_i pośród świeczników kogoś podobnego do Syna Człowieczego,_

_obleczonego w szatę do stóp i przepasanego na piersiach złotym pasem._

_Głowa Jego i włosy – białe jak biała wełna, jak śnieg, a oczy Jego jak płomień ognia..._

Popatrzyła na Phantoma. Przypis w „Księdze Ksiąg" wyglądał tak, jakby go opisywał. Jednocześnie stanęła jej przed oczami Dark Angel wypowiadająca podobne do tych słowa.

- Phantom...?

- Zacząłem czytać biblię po raz kolejny od śmierci Sylwii. Jak widzisz, szybko doszedłem do końcówki. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale Angel mimo wszystko dalej jest pod wpływem Nigouratha... I dlaczego nazwała mnie Chrystusem z Apokalipsy? Wcale się za niego nie uważam i na pewno nim nie jestem.

- Nie wierzysz w reinkarnację?

- W taką samą z siebie nie, taka nie istnieje. Są za to potężne czary reinkarnacyjne, które czarownik może rzucić tylko w momencie śmierci, ale przygotować może je wcześniej. I na pewno nie rzucił na mnie takie czaru Chrystus... Nie jestem godzien.

- Wiesz, nie chce cię zranić ani obrazić, ale jakby nie patrzeć to do pewnego stopnia byłeś zbawicielem ludzkości, to ty w końcu zabiłeś Nigouratha.

- Ale byłem jego narzędziem i to TY mnie uratowałaś.

- Gdyby nie Wraith i Arcanus z Shady to bym nie wpadła na ten pomysł...

- Tak... muszę podziękować Wraithowi.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero Phantom:

- Rany! Jesteśmy na wakacjach a gadamy o interesach i nam czas zleciał. Chodźmy już do nich. Co?

Raven spojrzała na niego. Koniec końców, miał rację. Zeszli na dół i spotkali się z resztą.

Van Dougall i Dark Angel czekali wysoko w górach. Arcywampir wyjął z kieszonki złoty zegarek na łańcuszku; ukradł go jakiemuś żydowi w czasie powstania Getta w czterdziestym czwartym roku. Mijało południe. Lustrzankowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne odbijały skutecznie refleks słońca rzucany przez srebrny hełm Angel. Wokół ust i części głowy miał owinięty szary szalik. Poprawił czapkę oficerską, wypluł papierosa i wdeptał go w ziemię.

- Cholera! Znowu się spóźnia!

- Zawsze tak robił?

- Spóźnił się z całym dziesiątym batalionem na ostatnią bitwę pod władzą lorda Shuub Nigouratha... O dwa tygodnie!

- Myślę, że zaraz tu będzie.

- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, czemu Lord Nigourath kazał nam go tu wezwać?

- W tym miejscu nasz lord został zgładzony wiele tysięcy lat temu przez rody spośród Ludzi, Anaurochian i Tanagarian. Wtedy też rzucił klątwę na wszystkie rody. Jego ciało zostało pochowane na drugim końcu świata a jego miecz został pochwycony przez jego następców. Niestety nasz pan dostał do rąk jedynie własną, niemalże dokładną, ale tylko niemalże, kopię miecza naszego pana. Miecz, jako, że był kwintesencją zła tak jak i ten, który go dzierżył, został odseparowany od swego pana.

- Ale nie wyjaśniłaś mi wciąż, dlaczego tutaj.

- Ponieważ tutaj moce naszego pana są najsilniejsze. Nasz towarzysz nie został wcześniej dotknięty pełnią mocy rodu Nigourath i być może, dlatego zawiódł. Nasz pan chce się przekonać, czy się nadaje.

- Teraz rozumiem. Trzeba było tak od razu. O cholera! Jest i gryzipiórek.

Po pagórkach i wzniesieniach prowadzących na szczyt skakał jakiś człowiek w czarno-szarym hitlerowskim mundurze polowym. Przemieszczał się nieludzko szybko. Miał na oczach lustrzanki a na ustach założony szalik, tylko nieco jaśniejszy od munduru. Na plecach miał plecak polowy a u pasa, wraz z dwiema kieszeniami plecaka zwisał przypięty Mauser. Wskoczył na samą górę i popatrzył na Dark Angel i Van Dougalla. Stanął przed nimi na baczność i wyciągnął przed siebie prawą rękę w nazistowskim stylu i krzyknął:

- Heil Hitler! Heil Nigourath! Pułkownik Ludvig Von Kramp zgłasza pełną gotowość.

Van Dougall kazał mu spocząć i od razu naskoczył na niego z gębą:

- Znowu się spóźniliście, Pułkowniku Von Kramp! I wy macie się za Nosferatu kategorii B? Jesteście jak te ścierwa kategorii D!

Von Kramp poczuł straszny ból pod sercem. Takiej obelgi jeszcze od niego nie słyszał.

- Najmocniej przepraszam admirale Van Dougall.

- Tak już lepiej. Ta młoda dama ma do ciebie sprawę...

Wskazał na Dark Angel. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i nastroszyła metalowe i organiczne pióra. Hitlerowiec poczuł przed nią respekt, chociaż nawet nie przypominała pół krwi aryjki.

- Zawiodłeś swego pana i zasługujesz na karę...

Powiedziała dziwnie podwójnym głosem, jakby męskim i swoim, kobiecym. Von Kramp o mało, co nie zbezcześcił spodni. To nie było tak, że się JEJ bał. On był przerażony tym, że słyszy znowu głos taki, jaki miał jego pan, i stoi przed JEGO w pełni oddanym sługą, a on zawiódł go w najpodlejszy sposób. Padł na kolana i zaczął błagać o przebaczenie. Angel odkopnęła go cholewą tak mocno, że przewrócił się na plecy.

- Nie potrzebuję mazgajów! Potrzebuje silnych sług i dowódców!

Powiedziała tym okropnym głosem.

- P- panie!

Załkał Von Kramp. Van Dougall też cofnął się kilka kroków.

- Dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę... Najpierw obdarzę cię moją potęgą i uczynię jednego z najsilniejszych mych wojowników. Będziesz mógł przyzwać mą moc, ale tylko w wypadku konieczności. Udasz się na daleką wyspę, na niej znajdziesz mój miecz, głęboko pod ziemią. Znasz już miejsce, przekazałem ci je telepatycznie.

- T- tak! T- to nie będzie t- takie trudne... Moi ludzie umieją obsługiwać koparki...

- NIE! Pojedziesz tam sam, jeśliś naprawdę mi wierny. Masz tam się udać i wrócić zwycięski. Porażka nie wchodzi w grę. A gdybyś po drodze napotkał czterech jeźdźców apokalipsy, nie wolno ci skrzywdzić ani jednego z nich, ani ich towarzyszy!

- T- tak panie!

- Wstań, Lordzie Von Kramp!

Hitlerowiec wykonał posłusznie polecenie. Angel przestało się świecić na czerwono oko i podała Von Krampowi jakąś dziwną urnę. Otworzyła ją. W środku pulsowała jakaś ciecz o ciemno czerwonym, niemalże czarnym kolorze. Poczuł zapach krwi. Jego źrenice zwęziły się za lustrzankami.

- To jest krew naszego pana, którą z racji przesiąknięcia złem zamknięto w tej urnie tuż po jego śmierci. Wszyscy, którzy są mu naprawdę wierni mogą się jej napić. Bądź baczny tylko na to: Krew wypita przez jego sługę, zmienia krew sługi w jego. Będziesz połączony z naszym panem, a on będzie połączony z tobą. W razie twej porażki, twa krew zastąpi jego w urnie, gdyż będzie to i jego krew. A teraz wypij ją, lecz nie całą.

Von Kramp spojrzał na urnę. Ostatnie zdania Dark Angel wypowiedziała tylko swoim głosem. Ujął ją delikatnie i zajrzał jeszcze do środka. Krew zdawała się go wołać. Czuł, ze nie powinien jej pić, że jest jakaś dziwna. Jednak zew krwi okazał się silniejszy. Krew go hipnotyzowała i sprawiała, że nie mógł odciągnąć od niej myśli. Odchylił szalik i wypił pół urny. Nagle złapał się za brzuch i gardło. Padł na kolana i podparł się dłonią, którą miał na gardle. Na jego hełmie i dolnych połach płaszcza zaświeciły się na niebiesko runiczne N. Podniósł wzrok i skierował twarz na Dark Angel i Van Dougalla. Spod lustrzanek widać było świecące na niebiesko oczy.

- Lordzie Nigourath! Ruszam za twym rozkazem.

Rozsypał się w stadko nietoperzy i odleciał z góry. Po chwili Dark Angel Wzniosła się w powietrze a za nią pofrunęło drugie stadko nietoperzy.

CHAPTER II: "Spiritui Sanktus".

Phantom wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział właśnie w telewizji. Cierpiał jako Katolik i jako Polak, a nawet jako człowiek. Tytani patrzyli na niego z politowaniem, jedynie sercami Robina, Terry i Beast Boya ściskał żal tak wielki, że prawie można go było porównać z jego. Klęczał ze spuszczoną nisko głową przed telewizorem i płacząc modlił się do Boga. Jego uszom doszło bicie dzwonów. Ale nie dochodziło ono ani z telewizji, ani z zewnątrz budynku. Wiedział już. To było zawiadomienie telepatyczne przekazane na cały świat przez duchy i telepatów z Instytutu Iscariote. Z telewizora doszedł smutny głos spikera:

- Drodzy, drodzy, mili państwo...W tym dniu, o tej godzinie, w tej minucie, Papież Jan Paweł Drugi odszedł z tego świata. Wiem, że moim zadaniem powinno być pocieszenie was, ale jedyne, co pozostaje to modlić się do Boga, gdyż nic już nie będzie takie samo... Uczcijmy tę chwilę minutą ciszy.

Phantom wydał z siebie głośny szloch. Załamał się pod swoim ciężarem i skulił mocniej. Tytani widzieli jak bardzo go to boli. Arcanus nie wiedział, jak jeden, stary człowiek mógł znaczyć dla tylu innych, głównie młodych ludzi tak wiele. W telewizji pokazywano jak wszyscy zgromadzeni płakali. Shady nie wytrzymała i położyła Phantomowi dłoń na ramieniu. Ten z rozpaczy przytulił się do niej i płakał jej na ramię. Jego cichy i tak szloch został przytłumiony przez jej sweter. Nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd z otwartego okna można było usłyszeć wiwaty komunistycznej ludności wyspy. Phantom złapał się za głowę. Dzwony dalej brzęczały mu w czaszce. Usłyszawszy wiwaty nie wytrzymał i załkał stłumionym głosem:

- POTWORY! To nie są ludzie! To Potwory! Jak oni tak mogą... Boże! Wybacz im, bo nie wiedzą, co czynią!

Załamał się jeszcze bardziej. Shady spojrzała na resztę, w dość wymowny sposób. Wszyscy poza Raven2 i Shady opuścili apartament. Złodziejka pomogła podnieść się Phantomowi z podłogi i zaprowadziła go do jego pokoju. Raven popatrzyła za nimi. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale robiło jej się go żal. Po pięciu minutach Shady wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła drzwi. Pomyślała, że to dobrze, że drzwi i szyby są dźwiękoszczelne w pokojach, bo wiwaty na zewnątrz się wzmogły. Zamknęła szybko okno i wyłączyła telewizor. Raven podeszła na środek pokoju i popatrzyła za złodziejką.

- I co się lampisz? Żal mi się go zrobiło. Zresztą, miał rację! Tamte komuchy to są potwory a nie ludzie.

- Nie o to chodzi... Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam, żeby Phantom tak się czymś przejął. Nawet jak zobaczył śmierć siostry to był nieco mniej załamany...

- Może to, dlatego że wtedy miał okazję się zemścić?

- Słucham?

- Jego siostrę ktoś zabił. Życie odebrali jej ludzie, a on mógł ją pomścić. Jego wściekłość mogła dostać upustu. A tutaj? Bóg, którego on kocha odebrał życie zwierzchnikowi kościoła, bo uznał, że już na to czas. On nie może nienawidzić istoty, którą kocha.

- Jesteś katoliczką?

Raven zdziwiła się jej znajomością religii Phantoma.

- Powinnaś się zastanowić. Biblia chrześcijan jest prawie wszędzie, a ty prawie nic nie wiesz? Nie wierzę w te rzeczy, ale Phantom w nie wierzy. Przez to, że go poznałam, mogłam poobserwować jak on kocha swego Boga i jak w niego wierzy. Papież był głową kościoła tak, więc wszyscy wierzący traktowali go jako bezpośredniego pośrednika między ludźmi a Bogiem. Kolejną sprawą było to, że Papież był tak jak Phantom Polakiem, a sama wiesz, jakim patriotą jest nasz Phantom.

Raven nie mogła do końca uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Wychodziło na to, że Shady wie o Phantomie więcej od niej, a ta dwójka widywała się tak nieczęsto, że trudno było uwierzyć. Shady popatrzyła na Raven z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Raven w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że to może zazdrość, ale przecież, o co.

- Raven! Jak w życiu nigdy cię o nic nie prosiłam tak teraz poproszę! Daj mu odrobinę ulgi!

Raven nie do końca zrozumiała, o co chodzi, ale potaknęła. Shady puściła jej suchy uśmiech i wyszła z apartamentu. Po chwili można było usłyszeć z niedomkniętych drzwi rechot jakiegoś boya hotelowego. W chwilę potem można było usłyszeć odgłos kopnięcia i jęk przerażenia zmieszanego z bólem, i cichy chichot Shady. Raven domknęła drzwi i weszła do pokoju.

Phantom siedział u siebie w pokoju i dosłuchiwał telepatycznej wiadomości, którą rozsyłano z instytutu. Był również pośrednikiem dla swojej siostry, która też jej słuchała poprzez niego:

- "Christos vincit. Christos regnat. Christos imperat. Joannes Paoulo secundo. Summo pontifici et universali Papa pax vita et salus perpetua. Et omni clero ei commisso pax, vita et salus perpetua3."

Wiadomość skończyła się a Phantom ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nagle usłyszał miły głos tuż obok siebie. Popatrzył w tę stronę i jego oczom ukazała się iluzja jego siostry:

- „Artur... Nie możesz się tak rozklejać. Wiem, że cię to boli, mnie boli to równie bardzo. Ja na szczęście nie miałam problemu z wiwatującymi tłumami, ale rozumiem, co przechodzisz. Musisz się wziąć w garść. Papież był już stary i wypełnił swoją powinność dla świata. Śmierć mogła być dla niego tylko ulgą. Pomyśl tak: teraz jest już pewnie z Bogiem."

- „ Masz rację siostrzyczko... Ale żal jest przeogromny..."

- „Prześpij się z tym... Czas leczy wszystkie rany."

Nagle obok niego, pojawiła się stojąca iluzja Arcybiskupa Instytutu Iscariote. Wyglądał nieco młodziej niż wcześniej, albo to Phantomowi się wydawało. Wyglądał jakby przed momentem wylał morze łez, ale jakby mu już przeszło.

- „ To wasza eminencja też jest telepatą?"

Spytał Phantom jednocześnie z Phantasmą.

- „Niestety nie... Mówię do ciebie poprzez brata Reinharda... Twoja siostra już mnie ubiegła w pocieszeniu cię. Byłaby z niej świetna paladynka."

- „ Wasza eminencja nie wie, co mówi..."

Zarumieniła się Phantasma.

- „ Dobrze... Mogę ci tylko polecić byś się nie załamywał... Muszę jeszcze zająć się inkwizytorami i paladynami z zamku. Trzymaj się, Bonifacy"

Arcybiskup rozpłynął się w białej mgiełce.

- „ Widzisz braciszku? Nawet twoi towarzysze broni mówią ci byś się nie załamywał... Wszystko będzie dobrze..."

- „ Dzięki... A jak tam futerek?"

- „ Futerek? Dobrze, tylko jakiś taki nieswój... Pewnie tęskni... Miałeś dobry pomysł z zostawieniem go mnie... Mam już się, do kogo przytulić przed snem..."

- „ To dobrze, że się polubiliście... Wybacz, ale ja już pójdę spać."

- „Słodkich snów braciszku"

Van Dougall i Dark Angel, jak i ponad szesnaścioro Nieumarłych Hitlerowców wygrało bitwę z Inkwizytorami Iscariote. Hitlerowcy i Van Dougall pozdejmowali jeszcze oddychającym kaptury i powgryzali im się w szyje. Inkwizytor Van Dougalla wypuścił z rąk karabin i złapał go słabą dłonią za kark. Nic to nie dało. Van Dougall dodał trochę swojej krwi do krwi Inkwizytora i rzucił go niemalże bezwładnego na ziemię. Inkwizytor popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem.

- Nie dam się zamienić w wampira!

Wyjął bagnet z kieszeni paska, ale po chwili go wypuścił. Jego oczy zalśniły na czerwono i po chwili padł na ziemię i wydał z siebie długi, nieludzki syk. Dark Angel podeszła do niego i popatrzyła mu w oczy. Następnie podniosła wzrok na niebo i zaciągnęła się jakimś zapachem.

- Zapach śmierci i wojny! Mieszają się w jeden... Jaki upragniony!

- To chyba oczywiste... Zabiliśmy ponad sześćdziesięciu ludzi i prowadzimy z nimi wojnę... Mówisz rzeczy oczywiste.

- Nie... Zapach wojny to tylko jej zwiastun... Wojna się jeszcze nie zaczęła... A Zapach śmierci nie dotyczy tych ludzi.

- A czego?

- Jednego człowieka... Inkwizytorzy stracili najwyższego zwierzchnika...

- Nie mów... Papież nie żyje? Co za doskonała wiadomość!

Hitlerowcy słysząc to zawiwatowali.

- Czas do walki! Na ten moment czekaliśmy!

- Nie! Nasz pan sobie tego nie życzy!

- Jak to?

- Nie czas na to i już.

- No dobrze...

Inkwizytorowi przestały się świecić oczy i powoli zaczął się podnosić patrząc służalczo na Vincenta.

Wszyscy wiwatowali... Sludge patrzył nieco z niedowierzeniem w ekran monitora w ich tymczasowej placówce. Guardian śmiał się po pas i pił butelkę wódki za butelką. Był już prawie pijany. Defiler śmiał się i rozpłatywał właśnie jakiegoś psa na kawałki i siorbał jego trzewia wprowadzając Sludge'a w obrzydzenie.

- MLASK! Tak powinien był umrzeć! BUA HAHAHAHAHA!

Sludge myślał, że już większym debilem ten mutant z Nevady być już nie może. Dr. Light i Iluminos już leżeli pod stołem i zachwycali się halucynacjami spowodowanymi przez delirium. Sigma i Shreik Patrzyli jako jedyni trzeźwi poza Sludge'm na resztę i podśmiewali się pod nosem. Wreszcie Gwardzista spojrzał na ponurego Sludge'a.

- Hej Tawarzyszu! Czemu nie pijesz? Świętować trzeba!

- Może i jestem terrorystą i komunistą, ale nie jestem bez serca! Szanowałem tego człowieka!

Wybuchł na swego dowódcę.

- Eee... – Gwardzista popatrzył na niego nieprzytomnie – Nie umisz se ciszyć z malućkich przyjemności!

- A opij się do reszty potworze!

Wypowiedział pod nosem. Defiler popatrzył znad zwłok psa.

- Ktoś wzywał?

- Spierdzielaj przerośnięta srebrna rybko4! Upij się jak reszta i daj mi spokój!

Shreik i Sigma popatrzyli na potwora, ale ten złapał za flaszkę i wypił ją jednym gulem. Dziwili się, że to go nie powaliło. Spojrzeli na Sludge'a z wyrazem oczu, jakby mieli go dość. Shreik'owi od początku się nie podobał ten zmienno kształtny gość. Sigmie za to nie spodobało się to, że tak potraktował dowódcę. Doktor Light Wstał spod stołu i chciał pocałować Shreik'a. Ten odrzucił go ładunkiem sejsmicznym prosto na Defilera, który już też zaczynał się zachowywać jak pijany. Shreik zarzygał wnętrze hełmu na widok całujących się Light'a i Defilera

Kontroler patrzył na miasto z wzgórza.

- Wszyscy wiwatują poza kilkoma osobami. Z tych kilku osób siódemka to moje cele... Pozsyłam im kilka koszmarów... O! Jest ósmy! Jakiś nowy! Jeszcze go nie znałem! Dobrze... Ten najbardziej ucierpi od mojego ataku! TAAAK!

CHAPTER III: "Transcend Force5"

Phantom ubierał właśnie swój strój cywilny. Spojrzał za okno. Ludzie nie wiwatowali już, ale na ulicach widać było jeszcze resztki konfetti. Phantoma już to nie ruszało, wywoływało tylko przykre wspomnienie. Pomogło mu dopiero oddanie tego wspomnienia księdze wspomnień. Wyszedł z pokoju i usiadł na kanapie. Po chwili z swojego pokoju wyszła Raven, ubrana jeszcze w piżamę. Piżama była zwykłą, nie wyróżniającą się białą piżamą, jaką można kupić w sklepie czy choćby nawet na lotnisku. Kupiła ją specjalnie na ten wyjazd, gdyż tutaj nosiła inne ciuchy niż u siebie w mieście. Pod pachą niosła swój strój codzienny. Przeciągnęła się i spojrzała na Phantoma. Coś ją podkusiło, by zapytać:

- Jak się czujesz?

Phantom spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem.

- W miarę dobrze... Tylko dalej jest mi nieco smutno.

- Pewnie ci jeszcze przejdzie.

Weszła do łazienki. Phantom westchnął ciężko i ruszył do pokoju Robina i Cyborga. Nawet Raven, nie będąc pięknisią ani strojnisią spędzała w łazience dużo czasu. Drzwi otworzył mu Robin i zaprosił go do środka. Phantom tak jak codziennie udał się do ich łazienki.

Siedzieli na niestrzeżonej, nieuczęszczanej zbytnio plaży. Raven, Starfire i Terra wygrzewały się na skałach, wszystkie w bikini, Shady siedziała na mniejszej skale w swoim topie od bikini i w ręczniku przepasanym przez pas i w swoich lustrzankowych okularach i moczyła stopy w morskiej wodzie. Robin i Cyborg w swoich jamajskich koszulach i spodenkach pałaszowali przy pobliskim stoliku hot dogi, a Beast Boy, Phantom i Arcanus wybrali się na przechadzkę wzdłuż plaży. Terra popatrzyła jeszcze tęsknie za Beast Boyem i pozwoliła im iść, a sama spróbowała nakłonić Raven i Starfire do kąpieli w morzu. Udało jej się namówić tylko Starfire.

Arcanus, BB i Phantom szli wzdłuż plaży i próbowali rozmawiać.

- O dziewczynach to sobie nie pogadamy... Ja jestem zakochany w Terrze a wy w Raven...

- Już byś nie przypominał... Obaj mamy z tym problemy...

Phantom popatrzył na Beast Boy'a z lekkim grymasem.

- No i widzisz? Z wami się nie da gadać na „ludzkie tematy"!

- To znajdź jakiś bardziej przyziemny... Bo ja wiem? Ładne fale? Ładna roślinność?

Zagadnął Arcanus retorycznie. Nagle coś wyczuł.

- Padnij!

Krzyknął dołując wszystkich do piachu masą swego ciała. W piasek na linii, w której szli uderzyła laserowa wiązka. Popatrzyli na nią z przerażeniem, a następnie spojrzeli prosto w kierunku, z którego wiązka nadleciała. W dość odległej linii palm błysnęła luneta. Nagle z wewnątrz wyskoczyły trzy postacie. Jedna z nich miała na sobie biały kombinezon Białej Armii Skorpiona, Druga miała na sobie inny, biało czarny kombinezon z niebieskimi punktami w newralgicznych punktach ciała, a trzecia to był ogoniasty potwór o czarnej skórze biegnący na czterech łapach.

- Nagra!

Arcanus wystrzelił w ich kierunku potężną kulę zielonego ognia. Shreik Wycelował w nią dłonie i wysłał w nie falę skoncentrowanego dźwięku. Kula została rozproszona a trójka napastników biegła dalej. Nagle, tuż obok Beast Boya pojawił się ktoś w białym kombinezonie i w hełmie z lustrzankami. Phantom natychmiast dał Kontrolerowi w szczękę i powaliwszy go na ziemię zaczął go okładać pięściami. Przetoczyli się nieco dalej, do morza.

Arcanus i Beast Boy odskoczyli od skomasowanego ataku Sludge'a, Shreik'a i Defilera. Arcanus rzucił się na Shreik'a i złapawszy go za kostki wywinął z nim młynka i wyrzucił go na dwadzieścia metrów za granicę morza i lądu. Sludge popatrzył na niego. Oczy pod kombinezonem zalśniły na moment na czerwono a skóra zabłysła. W chwilę potem jego wygląd wrócił do normalnej postaci, jednak dało mu to na tyle elementu zaskoczenia by wykopać nieco w tył Maga.

Beast Boy uniknął ciosu obiema rękami Defilera i odskoczył od wzniesionej w górę bruzdy piasku. Zamienił się w słonia i spróbował przepchać Defilera dalej. Ten zablokował chwytając za ciosy i podniósł go do góry.

- MMMMAAAH! Ile mięska! BUHA HA HA HA!

Zasyczał złowieszczo i spróbował dźgnąć Beast Boya żądłami z ogona. Ten jednak zmienił się w mysz i tym sposobem wyrwał się z jego uścisku. Następnie zmienił się w goryla i zadał Defilerowi tak mocny cios w brzuch, że ten odleciał na dziesięć metrów i przewrócił się na piach. Plugawiec patrzył na niego jak wyskakuje w powietrze i zmienia się w wieloryba. Natychmiast zaczął kopać i zanim Beast Boy doleciał do celu, był już szesnaście metrów w pod powierzchnią piasku.

Phantom przetoczył się z Kontrolerem dalej. W momencie, gdy dotknęli morza, Shreik przeleciał nad nimi i upadł jakieś dwadzieścia metrów dalej. Phantom zapatrzył się na niego i Kontroler chwytając go za gardło wepchnął mu głowę pod wodę. Phantom wiercił się niemiłosiernie, ale Michael powoli zaczynał wgniatać mu głowę w dno. Po minucie z wody przestały wydobywać się bąbelki a Phantom przestał się wyrywać. W chwilkę później Lewa dłoń Phantoma, ku przerażeniu kontrolera wyprostowała wszystkie palce i zaczęła z odstępem sekundowym zaciskać kolejne.

- Czym ty do cholery jesteś?

Dłoń Phantoma zacisnęła się w pięść i uderzyła Kontrolera na tyle mocno, że ten przewrócił się na plecy.

Shreik podniósł się z wody. Nawet na tej odległości od brzegu, woda była płytka do pasa.

- Nikt nie będzie mnie tak traktował!

Wydał z siebie okrutny pomruk i wycelował dłonie na wyprostowanych rękach w kierunku walczących. Po chwili woda rozstąpiła się pod wpływem sonicznej fali. Phantom i Kontroler zostali wyrzuceni na plażę, Beast Boy, który zamienił się z powrotem w człowieka aż się przewrócił, co pozwoliło Defilerowi, dziwnie odpornemu na atak soniczny, uderzyć Zielonego w brzuch tak, by ten odleciał dwanaście metrów dalej. Arcanus i Sludge złapali się za głowy i padli na kolana. Shreik kontynuował atak nawet po wyjściu na brzeg. Nagle, w jego ramię uderzył bumerang rzucony przez Robina.

Dowódca Tytanów skoczył na Shreik'a i zaczął go okładać swoim metalowym kijem. Shreik nie mógł ustawić nowej wiązki, gdy Robin blokował mu dostęp do swoich kontrolek na kombinezonie.

Arcanus skoczył na Sludge'a i podciął go. Następnie zamachnął się z całej siły i uderzył z pięści prosto w szybkę kombinezonu. Odłamki szkła wbiły się w twarz Sludge'a pozbawiając go jednego oka i sporej części naskórka.

- AAAA!

Wydarł się Sludge. Arcanus spojrzał na niego nieco ze zdziwieniem. Nagle Sludge pokrył się czarnym śluzem a jego oczy zarosły się. Po chwili z oczodołów wyłoniły się czerwone, świecące ślepia. Sludge dosłownie wylał się z kombinezonu i wyrósł z kałuży przed Arcanusem. Kombinezon przewrócił się bez właściciela a Sludge pokazał Arcanusowi swoją nową formę. Miał Wystające z głowy, dwa tępe rogi długości, co najmniej trzydziestu centymetrów a jego całe ciało było pokryte czarną warstwą śluzu o niebieskim odblasku. Twarz była pozbawiona ust a oczy skrywały się nieco pod kostnymi brwiami. Z ciała opadły odłamki szkła.

- A to był taki dobry kombinezon!

Powiedział w dziwny sposób6 po angielsku, z rosyjskim akcentem. Wyciągnął w kierunku Arcanusa dłonie. Te wydłużyły się i złapały maga za szyję, i podniosły go pół metra w górę.

- I co teraz?

- K... Kim jesteście?

- Ja jestem Sludge, z Białej Armii Skorpiona, tamten oszołom, który właśnie okłada waszego zielonego kolegę to Defiler. Tamten maniak Dolby Surruound to Shreik a kolega w dziwnym kasku to Kontroler.

- Cz... Czemu to robicie?

- A po co terroryści męczą niewinnych? A tak szczerze, to ja nic do ciebie nie mam... Dostałem rozkaz od Czernieva, to go wykonuje... Taka karma! A teraz wyb...

Nie dokończył. Dłonie Arcanus, zaciśnięte dotąd na jego nadgarstkach zaczęły płonąć a Dłonie Sludge'a zaczęły się rozpływać. Puścił go natychmiast i przyjrzał się swoim nadgarstkom. Po kilku sekundach obrażenia się zagoiły, ale Arcanus miał już broń przeciwko niemu. Załadował w dłonie większą kulę ognia i posłał ją prosto w Sludge'a. Ten przekonał się, że to nie przelewki.

Robin uderzył Shreik'a w brzuch i kopnął. Ten odleciał w tył i zderzył się z nadlatującym Kontrolerem. Shreik zrzucił z siebie Mike'a i wycelował w Robina z dłoni. W momencie, gdy uruchomił głośniki, Phantom skoczył mu na nadgarstki i wykopał je za siebie. Dłonie Shreik'a ułożyły się tak, że zaczął kręcić młynka popychany falami uderzeniowymi. Robin spojrzał na Kontrolera i zanim ten wstał, kopnął go w szczękę.

- Kopiesz leżącego?

Kontroler rzucił Robinowi piaskiem w oczy, jednak maska nieco powstrzymała ten atak. Po chwili bili się już na dobre przy użyciu pięści i nóg.

- Ja pomogę Beast Boyowi!

Krzyknął Phantom.

Shreik nie mógł przestać się kręcić i wzbijał coraz większe tumany piasku. Wreszcie zmienił się w coś w rodzaju bąka lub piaskowego tornado. Phantom stanął za nim, wycelował dłonią, po czym popchnął go telekinetycznie w stronę Defilera.

Potwór spojrzał z przerażeniem na zbliżające tornado i dał się w nie wciągnąć. Po chwili i Defiler i Shreik padli z kręceniem w głowie w piasek. Phantom i Beast Boy popatrzyli na siebie z uśmiechami, po czym pobiegli pomóc kolegom; Phantom Arcanusowi a BB Robinowi.

Sludge wykształcił sobie dodatkową parę rąk i zaczął okładać Arcanusa z całej siły. Po pewnym czasie dolna para rąk zmieniła swe dłonie w ostrza i próbowała go nimi ugodzić. W tym momencie wkroczył Phantom i kopnął z pół obroty Sludge'a w szczękę. Zmiennokształtny odleciał nieco w tył, po czym zrobił salto. Przykucnął obok swojego kombinezonu i wyjął z niego dwa karabiny. Dwie pary rąk trzymały mocno karabiny i otwarły ogień z energetycznych pocisków prosto w Phantoma i Arcanusa. Odskoczyli na boki i starali się unikać pocisków.

Kontroler wzniósł podmuch i odepchnął Robina od siebie. Zaczął unosić się w powietrzu i wyrwał palmy z pobliskiego lasku. Zaczął nimi rzucać w Robina, starając się go rozpłaszczyć. Robin uskakiwał kolejno od drzew i wyskoczył w kierunku kontrolera. Kontroler wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zacisnął ją do połowy. Robin zatrzymał się w powietrzu a palmy opadły na ziemię. Poczuł jak jakaś nieludzka siła próbuje wgnieść mu klatkę piersiową do środka.

Sludge starał się obserwować obu przeciwników. Arcanus przewrócił się po jednym słabszym pocisku. Sludge uruchomił tryb skumulowanego ataku w obu karabinach i celował w Phantoma, który biegł do niego od boku. Na lufach zaczęły kumulować się dwie, jasnoniebieskie kule. W momencie, w którym Phantom był na celowniku, Sludge stracił go z zasięgu wzroku. Inkwizytor rozmył się w miejscu. Nagle Sludge poczuł jak coś go blokuje od tyłu. To Phantom pojawił się za nim i złapał go za nadgarstki rąk trzymających za spusty. Wycelował w lecącego Kontrolera i z całej siły nacisnął za spusty.

- KONTROLER! UWAŻAJ!

Krzyknął Sludge. Kontroler obejrzał się na nich ze zdziwieniem i upuścił Robina. Dwie wiązki poleciały w jego stronę. Jedna przedziurawiła mu na wylot bark a druga zabrała dość duży ochłap ciała z prawego uda. Kontroler padł na piasek i patrzył z przerażeniem jak z jego ciała wypłynęła nieznaczna kałuża krwi. Po chwili kombinezon zajął się naprawianiem tkanki i zatamowaniem krwotoku. Kontroler krzyczał z bólu jakiego jeszcze nie odczuwał.

Sludge przyłożył Phantomowi pod żebra i kopnął go z półobrotu. Inkwizytor zakwilił z bólu i padł na kolana. Sludge nacisnął oba spusty, ale usłyszał tylko ciche kliknięcia. Wyrzucił karabiny i zamienił wszystkie cztery dłonie w ostrza. Nagle poczuł jak jakieś ogromne paluchy zagłębiają się w jego brzuch i unoszą go do góry. Obrócił się. W ułamku sekundy widział zielonego goryla, a w chwilę potem Robina, który zamachnął się na niego swym metalowym kijem. Głowa i szyja Sludge'a malowniczo się rozciapciały, jednak nie oderwała się od tułowia, i po chwili zaczęły wracać do normalnej postaci. W tym czasie Arcanus zdołał dojść do siebie i posłać w kierunku Sludge'a kulę zielonego ognia. Ten zaskwierczał i odskoczył dalej.

- ODWRÓT! ODWRÓT!

Krzyknął na cały głos. Defiler i Shreik podnieśli się i pobiegli w stronę kontrolera. Defiler go podniósł a Shreik poczekał na Sludge'a. Ten przyjął ludzką postać, ale był w mundurze armii radzieckiej. Miał niebieskie, spokojne oczy i czarne, matowe włosy. Był oczywiście człowiekiem rasy białej. Zasalutował do nich z wrednym uśmieszkiem i krzyknął:

- Jeszcze się spotkamy!

Shreik wycelował w podłoże swoje oprzyrządowanie i uruchomił generator soniczny. Piasek wzniósł się szybko w powietrze a po jego opadnięciu już ich nie było na miejscu.

- Dobra! Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, kim oni są?

Spytał Beast Boy.

- Zwerbował ich Gwardzista. Poza swoją armią ma jeszcze tych, i do tego jeszcze Sigmę, Dr Light'a i jakiegoś Iluminosa. Założyli spółkę żeby się nas pozbyć.

Wytłumaczył mu Robin.

- No tyle to ja wiem... Ale jak nas znaleźli.

- No tego to chyba najstarsi Indianie nie wiedzą...

Stwierdził sarkastycznie Phantom.

- A ty co tu robisz Robin?

Spytał Arcanus.

- No wiecie, Gwardzista i reszta nas zaatakowali, ale Kontroler mi gdzieś zniknął, więc poleciałem do was.

- Rozumiem... Dobrze, że już wszystko za nami.

- Wiecie... Mam wrażenie ze to dopiero początek... I że nie odpoczniemy sobie za bardzo na tych wakacjach...

Phantom popatrzył na morze. Wiał zimny wiatr.

- Cóż... Może jutro wieczorem będzie tutaj mniej „tłoku"...

Stwierdził Robin.

Kontroler był właśnie opatrywany przez Sigmę a Defiler ku jego zniesmaczeniu oblizywał jego pokrwawiony kombinezon. W tym samym czasie Gwardzista analizował nagranie z ataku. Zostali perfidnie odparci przez resztę tytanów. Oczywiście kontroler nie oddalił się sam a został oddelegowany przez Gwardzistę, tak, więc charyzmatyczny dowódca nie mógł się na nikim wyżyć. Nagranie tez nie zdradzało żadnych błędów w postępowaniu jego ludzi. Jedyny błąd tkwił w dowódcy, który źle dobrał siły.

- Sigma! Ile potrwa leczenie?

- Jakieś cztery dni.

- Dobrze! Za cztery dni znów zaatakujemy. Trzeba będzie zwabić ich w te wieżowce...

Wskazał palcem na mapę na ścianie.

Von Kramp dotarł na wyspę i rozejrzał się dookoła. Czuł bicia serc niewinnych ludzi. Nawet się nie spostrzegł jak odczuł głód krwi. Wciągnął pierwszą lepszą dziewczynę przechadzającą się w nocy plażą w krzaki i tam zakneblował. Patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem. Szybkie bicie jej serca sprawiało, że powoli się podniecał na tyle, że zaczął lizać ją w szyję. Zdjął jej dłoń z ust. Nie krzyczała. Wyglądało na to, że zaczyna jej się to podobać. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy Von Kramp wgryzł jej się w szyję. Runiczne N na czole zalśniło mocniej. Dziewczyna w kilka sekund później padła martwa na ziemię.

- „Hmm... Przydadzą mi się Ghule do armii."

Podczas ssania wmieszał jej odrobinę swojej krwi. Sprawdził zegarek. Ustawił stoper na odmierzanie dwóch dni i przełknął krew, która wypełniała mu policzek.

- MMM! Grupa A, RH minus. Doskonały kwasek.

Oblizał wargi. Popatrzył na plażę.

- Więc to tutaj schowano ten miecz? Tak... Wyczuwam go... No! Ale już świta... Muszę się przespać. Skończył mi się krem z filtrem...

Wyskoczył wysoko w górę i stanął wyprostowany na palmie, Drzewo nieco się ugięło, ale nie bardzo. Popatrzył w kierunku miasta. W głowie zamigotało mu od pomysłów jakby to miasto rozwalić i ile by to mu dało ludzi do armii. Wyruszył w stronę dżungli.

CHAPTER IV: "Switching sides"

Minęły cztery dni. W tym czasie Tytani wychodzili na plaże w zasadzie tylko w nocy. Byli raz w dzień. Akurat trwała już noc i Tytani szli przez miasto. Światła sprawiały wrażenie prawie, że ich „rodzinnego" miasta. Było jednak trochę bardziej kolorowo. Nagle ludzie zaczynali uciekać z kierunku, w którym szli. Usłyszeli strzały z broni maszynowej i takie, jakby Cyborg strzelał ze swojego działka.

- No nie...!

Jęknął Beast Boy. Na środku ulicy stał Sigma i wymachiwał swoją dłonią przemienioną w działo a obok niego stał Gwardzista i strzelał po ladach sklepowych z karabinu. Nagle jego karabin wgniótł się do środka i zobaczył przed sobą Phantoma z wyciągniętą do niego zaciśniętą pięścią. Natychmiast zarządził odwrót i razem z Sigmą pobiegli wzdłuż ulicy.

- Za nimi!

Krzyknął Robin. Wbiegli na rynek naprzeciwko jakiegoś wieżowca. Rozejrzeli się wokoło i nie dojrzeli nikogo, jakby się rozpłynęli.

Na pobliskim dachu stał Gwardzista. Popatrzył na wieżowiec. Cyfrowy zoom przybliżył mu Sludge'a leżącego z karabinem snajperskim na jednym z pięter.

- Sludge! Strzelaj w tę granatowowłosą.

Sludge popatrzył przez lunetę na swój cel i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że to t dziewczyna, którą kilka dni temu podglądnął obserwując Tytanów.

- Karabin się zaciął! Jasna cholera!

Zełgał do mikrofonu. Gwardzista złapał się za głowę.

- No i cały plan diabli wzięły... Trzeba improwizować. ATAK!

Rozkazał wszystkim.

- A ty! Sludge, napraw ten karabin! Oczekuję od ciebie wsparcia.

Defiler wyskoczył spod płyty chodnikowej i odbijając Beast Boya w bok zaatakował Terrę. Te wygarnęła spod niego ziemię i wybiła go wysoko w górę. Ku jej przerażeniu, Defiler zaczął przekopywać się przez tak szybki strumień ziemi. Po chwili uderzył ja bokiem ogona i posłał wysoko w górę. Oblizał zęby długim, czarnym językiem i patrzył na nią.

Robin przyłożył Defilerowi prosto w szczękę i posłał dwanaście metrów dalej, gdzie bili się Phantom z Iluminosem i Arcanus ze Shreik'iem. Nagle wyskoczył na niego Sigma i zaczął go bić swoimi szczypcami. Robin miał problemy jeszcze z modelem alfa a model Omega Sigmy nastarczał mu za dwie Alfy. Nie sposób było go uderzyć. Sigma potrafił przewidzieć każdy cios i każdy z nich był parowany. Robin wreszcie zablokował jego atak z dźwigni swoim kijem i wyciągnął elektryczny bumerang. Sigmie oczy zaświeciły się na seledynowo i zaczęły wyrażać przerażenie.

Dr Light stanął naprzeciwko Raven i spojrzał jej w oczy. Ta od razu przybrała swoją demoniczną postać z mackami i chciała go w ten sposób wystraszyć. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Light wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie i przyładował w nią pociskiem świetlnym, który wybił ja z postaci demonicznej.

- Wiesz, w więzieniach mają całkiem niezłych psychoterapeutów... Rozjaśnili mi umysł...

Zaśmiał się i zaczął strzelać w nią świetlnymi pociskami z prędkością dwóch na pół sekundy. Raven miała nie lada wyzwanie w unikaniu ich. Wreszcie zbliżyła się do Light'a i spróbowała złapać go w swoje pole energetyczne. Light uskoczył przed czarnym promieniem i podciął Raven. Uderzyła o chodnik.

- Biedactwu ciemnieje w oczach? Może poświecić?

Spytał i błysnął jej w twarz halogenową żarówką umieszczoną na piersiach. Raven zasłoniła oczy i kopnęła go. Wymieniła się wrogami z Starfire, która walczyła z Gwardzistą.

Starfire zaczęła strzelać w Light'a swoimi piorunami, jednak Light o dziwo zbierał je jak piłeczki do swoich rękawic i kumulował ich energię w dziwnych, przeźroczystych butlach na plecach.

- Twoja energia polega na świetle! A ja jestem panem światła!

Shady spojrzała na nadchodzącego, nieco kulejąc, Michael'a. Kontroler popatrzył na nią z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Złote oko wymalowane na jego lewej piersi błyszczało złowieszczo.

- I co? Jak leci Amna? Bo u mnie świetnie! Normalnie pozazdrościć! Wprowadziłaś mnie w katalepsję ty mała zdziro!

- Przestań mnie tak nazywać!

- A co? Mała zdzirko?

- O żesz ty!

Phantom rzucił Iluminosem w Shreik'a i wyrzucił telekinetycznie tego drugiego na pobliski dach.

- Zajmij się nim! Ja mam robotę!

- Jasne! Leć już!

Kontroler wyprostował przed siebie dłoń i zatrzymał lecące w jego stronę pociski z pistoletu Shady. Nagle poczuł mocne uderzenie w skronie. Phantom wybił go nieco w powietrze, po czym zaatakował z dźwigni. Wbił Kontrolera na dwa centymetry w płytę chodnikową i wylądował przed Shady z gardą przygotowaną do odparcia ataku. Kontroler wstał i otarł krew z rozbitej wargi.

- Ho ho ho! Nasza mała zdzirka załatwiła sobie obrońcę!

- Przestań z tym określeniem!

Krzyknął Phantom.

- Phantom! To moja sprawa! Daj mi to załatwić.

Krzyknęła na niego Shady.

- Heh! Kłócą się jak stara para małżeńska! Rzygam na takie coś!

Krzyknął Kontroler i wycelował w Phantoma dłonie. Potężna płyta chodnikowa uderzyła go w głowę, jednak ten tylko się zachwiał i złapał za głowę.

- No to teraz to już sprawa osobista!

- Phantom! Nie wtrącaj się!

Niestety... Phantom uderzył kontrolera mocno w szczękę i zaczął go okładać coraz silniej. Kontroler był zbyt rozkojarzony by wyprowadzić kontrę lub postawić barierę telekinetyczną, tak wiec po serii dwudziestu sześciu ciosów jego ciało poddało się zupełnie i padło obezwładnione na ziemię. Phantom spojrzał na wściekłą Shady, po czym postanowił, że trzeba pomóc Arcanusowi, bo Shreik zaczynał mieć nad nim przewagę.

- Sludge! Strzelaj do cholery!

Krzyknął Gwardzista, jednak Sludge'a nie odpowiadał. Gwardzista kopnął Raven tak, że ta złapała się za brzuch i upadła z chwilową słabością trzy metry dalej. Wyciągnął z kabury przy pasku pistolet i wycelował w nią.

- Daswidanja! Wiedźmo!

Powietrze przeszył strzał i wrzask Gwardzisty.

- Yes sir! My Master!

Zakpił Sludge i nacisnął spust.

Gwardziście odbiło prawą dłoń i w chwilę potem palec wskazujący zacisnął się na spuście i wystrzelił z pistoletu w lewą dłoń. Dłoń przedziurawiło na wylot a chodnik zalała strużka krwi. Raven popatrzyła zdziwiona na okno, z którego nadszedł strzał. Gwardzista też tam popatrzył. Sludge wykształcił dwa czarne skrzydła i wylądował tyłem do leżącej Raven.

- Mam dość! Wasza armia zamordowała moich rodziców! TAAAK! Wiem, że to wy! Nie dam wam już nikogo zamordować w mojej obecności.

Raven zdziwiła się nowym sojusznikiem. Sludge zmienił się w swą śluzowatą postać i zrzucił z siebie kombinezon Białej Armii Skorpiona i wchłonął skrzydła. Następnie wykształcił na prawym nadgarstku duże ostrze i zaatakował z zaciekłością Gwardzistę.

Wreszcie udało się opanować sytuację. Jakkolwiek Defilerowi udało się uciec wykopując tunel w ziemi, tak reszta była teraz na środku rynku związana. Wszyscy Tytani otoczyli Sludge'a, który pozostawał w swej drugiej postaci, jednak bez żadnych dodatków w stylu ostrzy.

- Co jest?

Spytał. Robin popatrzył na niego ze złością.

- A co ma być? Najpierw nas atakujesz a później myślisz, że jak przeprosisz to ci tak łatwo przepuścimy.

- Ale ja nie uważam że mi przepuścicie... Po prostu chciałem zadość uczynić za moje winy.

- I co? Dlaczego mamy ci ufać?

- Wolę jednak być tym dobrym...

- I tylko dlatego...?

Krzyknął Robin, ale przerwał mu Phantom:

- Jest w porządku. Naprawdę chce do nas przystać..

Stwierdził bez wahania. Jego oczy świeciły się na czerwono.

- To znaczy?

- Jest czysty. Poza tym, że należał do organizacji terrorystycznej, nie ma żadnego przestępstwa na koncie. Nie popełnił jeszcze żadnej zbrodni.

- Aha...!

Phantom wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

- Myślę, że nie przesadzę, jeżeli stwierdzę, że cię przyjmujemy.

Robin nieco niechętnie, ale jednak potaknął.

- Dzięki... To miło z waszej strony...

Sludge uścisnął dłoń.

- Ale wiesz chyba, że nie do końca jesteś przyjęty.

- Wiem, wiem... Wróg w waszych szeregach nie jest zbyt mile widziany... Dlatego musze sobie zasłużyć na wasze zaufanie... Trochę to może potrwać, ale może kiedyś mi zaufacie.

Popatrzył na Raven. Zaraz znalazł się tuż obok niej i popatrzył na nią zawadiacko spode łba i od prawej.

- A co taka ekstra laska robi z takimi nudziarzami?

Poruszył kokieteryjnie brwiami.

- O żesz ty!

Wycedzili przez żeby Phantom i Arcanus. Raven oszczędziła im zachodu i przyłożyła Sludge'owi w brzuch. Terra, ku zdziwieniu Beast Boya zachichotała pod nosem. Sludge spojrzał na nią z równie zawadiackim spojrzeniem, ale już nie próbował tego dnia podrywów.

CHAPTER V: "Speed of darkness"

Sludge powoli aklimatyzował się z grupą. Od razu spotkał się z wrogością Phantoma i Arcanusa. W przypadku Phantoma było to jednak nieco mniejsze. Sludge okazywał mu większy szacunek z racji pochodzenia Phantoma, o czym dowiedział się wertując po kryjomu jego książki. Próbował jeszcze podrywać Raven, jednak ciągle spotykał się z wrogością z jej strony. Ze Starfire też mu nie wyszło, uznał ją za kompletną idiotkę i wolał nie wdawać się z nią w bliższą znajomość. Ukradkiem zdarzało mu się podpatrywać Terrę, ale postanowił, że będzie się trzymał swojej kolejności. Pokój wynajął osobny. Minęły trzy dni od tamtej akcji z Gwardzistą i spółką.

Teraz Tytani siedzieli w pokoju Robina i Cyborga i rozprawiali na temat najbliższych w czasie zajęć.

- Yo! Więc tak: mamy jeszcze tydzień pobytu opłaconego. Dzisiaj idziemy jeszcze na nocny spacerek plażą. Co robimy jutro?

Spytał Cyborg. Tytani popatrzyli na niego nieco ze zdziwieniem. Sami nie wiedzieli.

- Pożyjemy zobaczymy...

Rzekł beznamiętnie Phantom. Sludge przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Teraz to rzeczywiście był większym nudziarzem niż się wydawało z wyglądu.

- Słuchajcie! Znam tu na wyspie całkiem sporo dyskotek... Jakby, co to mamy wyjście awaryjne na wieczory...

Wyskoczył z pomysłem. Robin popatrzył z aprobatą na ten pomysł, podobnie jak ponad połowa grupy. Sludge stanął obok Shady. Ta spojrzała na niego spod lustrzanek i obserwowała go.

- Niezły pomysł!

Wyskoczył Beast Boy.

- No! Ja chętnie zatańczę z koleżanką!

Sludge powiedział Shady spokojnie do ucha. Nagle w rękach Shady błysnął mały odkurzacz, mniej więcej taki, jakiego używa się w samochodach. Nacisnęła spust i Sludge poczuł jak jego usta są wciągane w odmęty odkurzacza.

- Tknij mnie a wciągnę ci coś innego...

Powiedziała morderczym tonem.

- O... Okey...

Powiedział przez nos Sludge. Shady wyłączyła wsysanie i wypuściła go z uścisku. Spojrzała na niego z wrednym uśmieszkiem i wróciła do rozmowy z tytanami. Sludge zobaczył jak na usta Phantoma wdarł się wredny uśmieszek.

- No... No cóż... Czyli idziemy na żywioł tak?

Stwierdził Beast Boy.

- Tak... Na to wychodzi...

Raven obejrzała się za siebie, czy aby Sludge nie próbuje jej podejść. Sludge w istocie próbował, ale napotkawszy wredne spojrzenie Raven wycofał się za fotel Arcanusa.

- No to rozejść się grupa! Spotykamy się punkt dziesiąta na plaży przy głównym wejściu!

Powiedział z uśmiechem Robin. Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi.

Phantom zamknął drzwi za Raven. Usiadł na kanapie i popatrzył tęsknie na biblię. Jakoś nie mógł się przekonać by zacząć ją czytać od początku. Raven usiadła naburmuszona obok niego.

- Chodzi o Sludge'a?

- Denerwuje mnie! Jest gorszy nawet od ciebie!

Stwierdziła ze złością.

- Hmm... Czyli, że nie jestem znowu taki najgorszy...

Raven ścięła go swoim wzrokiem.

- Eee... Dobra... No cóż... Powinnaś po prostu albo go ignorować, albo go postraszyć... Jak widzisz Shady już na niego podziałała.

- Łatwo ci mówić. To nie ciebie podrywa.

Phantom zastanowił się nad głębią tego zdania. Rzeczywiście nie brał pod uwagę takiej sytuacji. Raven spojrzała mu przez ramię na biblię.

- Wiesz co mnie ciekawi? Tyle mówicie o tym, jaka to wasza religia jest tolerancyjna i że polega na miłości, a w apokalipsie Bóg wychodzi na ostatniego oprawcę, który wszystkich poza ortodoksami skażę na cierpienia.

- Wiesz, Apokalipsa jest swego rodzaju porównaniem. Taką wizję otrzymał św. Jan. Ale ostatnie objawienia opowiadają o tym, że Bóg chce jednak przebaczenia i miłosierdzia dla grzeszników...

- Podważasz Pismo Święte?

Spytała nieco sarkastycznie.

- Nie... To zależy od tego, jak człowiek je zinterpretuje.

- Tak... Pamiętam jeszcze moje zdziwienie, gdy ksiądz waszego bractwa dał mi błogosławieństwo na czas szukania leku dla ciebie leku. Wtedy, gdy byłeś opętany.

- Hmm... Stary dobry ojczulek. On zawsze wierzy w ludzi. I myślę, że przynajmniej w tym wypadku się nie mylił.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Pomyśl.

- Chodzi ci o moje pochodzenie?

Spytała nieco z zaciętością.

- Nie... Nie do końca... Ja myślę, że to ty jesteś bardzo na tym punkcie wyczulona. Ja wiem, że to okropne, ale obwinianie siebie nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. To jest tak. Uważasz, że jeżeli urodziłaś się przez demona, to jesteś złem z tej racji. Moja wiara wierzy, że to nie demon, a TYLKO Bóg rozdaje dusze ludziom. Czyli de facto, twoja dusza pochodzi od Boga tak samo jak moja, i twoje narodziny były jego wolą. Można tu pomyśleć, że może i według wielu ludzi miałaś przynieść zagładę, a tu okazało się, że ją oddaliłaś... To jest moim zdaniem błogosławieństwo i oczyszczenie duszy.

- Ja nie wiem..

- Przemyśl to jeszcze kiedyś... Nic na siłę... O! Już czas... Idziemy?

- Dobrze...

Wyszli z pokoju i skierowali się do holu głównego. Stamtąd, już pełną grupą wyszli z hotelu i ruszyli na plażę. Na plaży było już całkowicie ciemno, i tylko księżyc oświetlał fale morza i piasek, oraz czubki palm. Robin popatrzył na nich. W moment po tym, jak wyszli poza obręb miasta. Przed nimi znajdowała się mała ścieżka, niemalże całkowicie pochłonięta przez morze w czasie przypływu. Po drugiej stronie tego nietypowego mostu znajdowała się dość duża, jednak w porównaniu z główną mała, wysepka z lasem palem pośrodku.

- No to losujemy! Kto idzie w lewo a kto w prawo. Dziewczyny wybierają same. Potem spotykamy się po drugiej stronie.

Stwierdził przywódca i wyciągnął garść rurek, krótszych i dłuższych.

Po chwili okazało się, że jakimś dziwnym trafem Phantom, Arcanus i Sludge znaleźli się w grupie, która miała okrążyć wyspę od prawej strony. Sludge miał wrażenie, że ci dwaj założyli przeciwko niemu koalicję, gdyż patrzyli na niego nieco srogo. Chociaż może mieli jeszcze w pamięci tamten wybryk zaraz po schwytaniu stowarzyszenia Gwardzisty. W każdym razie następnie miano wybrać, z kim idą dziewczyny. Wszystkie prócz Terry stwierdziły, że pójdą, z Robinem i Cyborgiem. BB patrzył z zazdrością na to, jak Terra staje między Arcanusem a Sludge'em. Phantom dojrzał to, jednak postanowił zachować wszelkie aluzje dla siebie. Sludge popatrzył tylko wyzywająco na Beast Boya i uśmiechnął się do Terry. Po chwili ruszyli przed siebie.

Sludge po raz kolejny puścił oko do Terry, a ta znów oblała się rumieńcem. Phantom wreszcie nie wytrzymał. Szli z Arcanusem nieco za nimi, ale słyszeli i widzieli wszystko.

- Nie mogłeś mu jakąś sztuczką czy zaklęciem podmienić rurki?

Zaszeptał do niego. Arcanus popatrzył na niego nieco z irytacją.

- Nie robię żadnych sztuczek i nie ma zaklęć na podmianę rurek!

Powiedział nieco głośniej niż by chciał. Sludge i Terra obejrzeli się.

Teraz z kolei Phantom i Terra zostali nieco z tyłu, na tyle, by ich widziano, ale nie słyszano gdyby mówili głosem nie zniżonym do szeptu.

- Terra... Co się z tobą dzieje?

- O co ci chodzi?

- Już się z Beast Boyem nie kochacie czy jak?

- To nie tak... Wiesz, ostatnio, wtedy, co odszedłeś na leczenie, mieliśmy... Małą sprzeczkę...

- Rozumiem... Czy powód był poważny?

- Wiesz, jakby na to nie patrzeć to nie... Ale później poszły argumenty na kochanie i nie kochanie i jakoś tak wyszło sidło z worka.

- I niech zgadnę... Robisz to żeby wzbudzić w nim zazdrość, co?

- Skąd wiesz?

- To typowe zachowanie... Ale skoro chcesz mu zrobić na złość to powinnaś to raczej przy nim robić a nie teraz, kiedy nie ma go w pobliżu.

- Eee... Ale... No ja nie wiem... W Sludge'u coś jednak jest...

- Rozumiem, że pociągają cię źli faceci?

Terra popatrzyła na niego srogo. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jaką gafę walnął.

- Wybacz... nie chciałem...

- Nie... Nie ma sprawy... Ale coś jest w tym, co powiedziałeś.

- Wiesz, udało mi się nieco Sludge'a wysondować. Może i jest dobry, ale kobiety traktuje jak zabawki. Dla niego podryw to sposób na życie i nie liczy się z tym, że może kogoś skrzywdzić...

- Wiesz, ja myślę, że ty po prostu jesteś o niego zazdrosny... Tak? Tamten pocałunek, jaki ci dałam cię tak rozbudził?

Spytała nieco wrogo.

- Heh... Terra. Zanim zaczniesz coś, czego oboje pożałujemy. Jestem stały w uczuciach do Raven, trochę zboczyłem z tego toru, ale powróciłem na niego... Chcę ci tylko uświadomić, że poświęciłem moją ostatnią deskę ratunku przeciwko nieumarłym, zaklęcie nadania życia, tylko po to, by ratować uczucie twoje i Beast Boya... Zależy mi tylko na waszym szczęściu... Więc proszę cię, nie wyskakuj z argumentem, że zaczynam być o ciebie zazdrosny... Dobrze?

Mówił spokojnym i monotonnym głosem. Terra wsłuchiwała się w ten głos. Świdrował jej głowę i nie wiedziała, czemu, ale nagle zaczęła sama odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia. Phantom spojrzał z zaciętą miną na czekających na nich Arcanusa i Sludge'a. Terra spojrzała na jego twarz z małym lękiem.

- Phantom... Ja cię przepraszam...

- Nie gniewam się... Jestem tylko zasmucony tym, że tak piękne uczucie jak wasze gnije przez taką mało sprzeczkę. Jeszcze kiedyś przekonasz się, kto był dla ciebie lepszy. Jedyne me ostrzeżenie brzmi: Byle by nie było za późno. A teraz chodźmy już do nich.

Terra zastanowiła się nad jego słowami i ruszyła za nim. Phantom załamał się po chwili, gdy Terra znów odpowiadała uśmieszkami do Sludge'a... Czuł, że cały jego wywód poszedł na marne. Arcanus starał się go zrozumieć. Może i się różnili, ale wiele ostatnich wydarzeń ich pojednało.

W pewnym momencie wyskoczyła na nich jakaś naga kobieta. Syknęła na nich nieludzko i stanęła na piasku na czworaka, z wyjątkowo szeroko rozstawionymi wszystkimi kończynami. Phantom przybrał swój strój Inkwizytora a jego oczy zalśniły czerwonym światłem. Arcanus wyczuł od tej kobiety dużą ilość many śmierci. Terra i Sludge patrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Phantom wyjął miecz i odgrodził ich od niej stając z boku. Arcanus stanął obok niego a w jego dłoniach zapłonęły kule ognia.

- To wampirzyca! Nie podchodźcie do niej!

Krzyknął Phantom. Arcanus wystrzelił w tym momencie do niej z kul. Wampirzycy na sekundę oczy zalśniły na jasno niebiesko i po chwili skoczyła na Phantoma. Ten odepchnął Terrę i Sludge'a na bok i wbił wampirzycy miecz w brzuch. Ta wydała z siebie głuchy jęk i zanim runy na ostrzu zaczęły się świecić wyrwała się z zasięgu ostrza. Gdy miała rzucić się na bezbronnych Terrę i Sludge'a, Sludge okazał się wcale nie być bezbronnym. Wykształcił szerokie ostrze na prawej dłoni.

- Wampirzyca? Czyli nie da się jej zabić? To przynajmniej ją unicestwijmy!

Krzyknął i wydłużył ostrze na tle, że ugodziło wampira w cztery centymetry powyżej rany po orężu Phantoma. Następnie ostrze rozszczepiło się z drugiej strony ciała i z jego czubka wystrzeliły cztery macki, które złapały za kończyny napastniczki i rozpostarły je. Ciemna krew polała się na piasek. Phantom wystawił do Arcanusa ostrze. Ten przejechał dłonią po runach i wypowiedział słowa zaklęcia:

- Eanorze gwiazdo nieba, twego światła nam trzeba.

Runy zaświeciły się na biało.

- Czyń honory...

Rzekł ponuro Sludge. Phantom wycelował mieczem i wbił go w serce wampirzycy. Ta zaczęła syczeć a ciało po pokryciu się białym osadem rozpłynęło się w szarawą ciecz.

- Przemienionym w nieumarłych bez ich woli oferuję wieczną noc. Amen.

Powiedział ponuro Phantom i schował miecz do pochwy u paska. Arcanus poparzył w miejsce, z którego wyskoczyła wampirzyca. Ziała w nim duża dziura w poszyciu leśnym.

- Tez to czujesz?

Spytał Phantom.

- Tak... Wampir. I to potężny. Van Dougall pewnie zaliczyłby go do kategorii B.

- Jak to wampir? Tutaj?

Zlękła się Terra.

- Tak... Nie wiem, co on tu robi.

Stwierdził Arcanus.

- Wiemy nie wiemy, gościu pewnie zrobił sobie z tamtej służkę. Trza go dorwać...

Stwierdził Sludge i przyjął swą śluzową postać. Terra wyjęła komunikator i wywołała na nim Robina.

- Robin? Znaleźliśmy jakiegoś wampira po tej stronie wyspy.

- Wampira? Zostańcie tam, zaraz tam będziemy.

Robin rozłączył się. Phantom popatrzył na Terrę.

- Wiesz, że nie poczekamy na nich?

- Jak to nie?

Wszyscy trzej chłopcy popatrzyli na nią w poważny sposób.

- Może się ulotnić w każdej chwili, a skoro zamienia ludzi w Wampiry klasy E do jest niebezpieczny i nie robi tego z chęci przeżycia.

Stwierdził Phantom. Arcanus popatrzył na niego.

- Właściwie to jak to jest z tymi kategoriami?

- No cóż... Wampir kategorii A jest uważany za Arcywampira. Zostają nimi wyjątkowo okrutni, silni i przede wszystkim, stare jak na swoją rasę wampiry. Albo Wampir, który z kategorii B zasłużył na kategorię A. Musi w tym celu wypić odrobinę krwi wampira klasy A. Zresztą każdy poza Kategoriami F i E może się stać w ten sposób Arcywampirem. Wampiry od B do D są tymi rozumującymi jak ludzie i posiadającymi trzykrotnie lub więcej przewyższające umiejętności, co zwykły człowiek. Zaś wampiry kategorii E to bardziej rozwinięte Ghule, które potrafią logicznie podejść do zadania. Kategoria F to, Ghule, czyli potwory o ludzkim ciele obdarzone wielką siłą.

- A ja myślałem, że Ghule to są Zombie, które za życia były kanibalami.

- To praktycznie to samo, tylko, że kanibalami zostają dopiero po śmierci.

- Aha.

Terra i Sludge się pogubili, ale Phantom wyrwał ich z tego stanu:

- Sludge ma rację! Trzeba go pokonać.

Weszli w dziurę w lesie. Po chwili Phantom zobaczył leżące po bokach ciała trzech Inkwizytorów Instytutu Iscariote. Mieli poprzegryzane kaptury tropikalnych strojów, z których sączyła się krew a ich oczy były otwarte i martwe. Phantom złapał się za usta i klęknął.

- Boże! Boże! I Oni?

Wstał i wyciągnął miecz. Runy zaczęły świecić się na złoto.

- Amen!

Wbił miecz w pierś najbliższego. Arcanus, Terra i Sludge spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem. Ciało inkwizytora chyba się rozpłynęło w powietrzu, bo ubranie zapadło się pod nim.

- Co ty robisz! Przecież to twoi!

Spytał Arcanus odciągając mu rękę z mieczem.

- Oni byli już martwi, a gdybym ich zostawił, zmieniliby się w ghule albo wampiry. A na to nie ma już innej rady!

Powtórzył czynność na następnych dwóch inkwizytorach i poszli dalej.

Doszli do kamiennych wrót, za którymi były schody do wnętrza wyspy. Phantom bez wahania wyciągnął w powietrze prawą dłoń, która zaczęła świecić bladym, białym światłem. Ruszył natychmiast naprzód. Arcanus i Sludge uznali, że nie będą gorsi i ruszyli zaraz za nim. Terra przeraziła się tym, że została sama i po chwili już całą czwórką schodzili po ciemnych schodach

Po dłuższej chwili zobaczyli na ścianach czerwone runy w języku duchów. Phantom przejechał po nich dłonią.

- Miejsce to spoczynku miejscem, oręża, co nieśmiertelnych rani. Srebrne ostrze czarnej duszy spoczywać ma po kres ziemi...

Odczytał im na głos.

- Jest cos jeszcze?

Spytał Arcanus.

- Czekaj... Mam! Mistrza oręża tego zawołaniem... – Phantom przełknął głośno ślinę – Nigourath...

Arcanus popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Przecież go pokonałeś.

- Tak... I najwyraźniej jakiś wampir chce sobie przywłaszczyć jakiś oręż, który wykuł.

- Ni pozwólmy mu na to.

Wyskoczył Sludge. Phantom i Arcanus potaknęli mu. Terra trzęsła się ze strachu, ale ruszyła z nimi. Nie mogła zrozumieć jak ci chłopcy mogli być tak odważni i zacięci. Jeszcze Sludge'a zrozumie, chce się popisać, ale Phantom i Arcanus? Ruszyli dalej. Przed nimi wyrosły z ciemności wrota o świecących się na biało runach. Były tym razem w języku starożytnych duchów.

- Phantom? Co tu jest napisane?

Spytał Arcanus.

- Czekaj! Czytam... Hmm... To zapis historii z przeszłości. W skrócie brzmi mniej więcej tak: Wiele tysięcy lat temu, jeszcze przed narodzeniem się Chrystusa, na Ziemi stoczyła się wielka bitwa o losy całego stworzenia we wszechświecie. Dawny sojusz między rodami: Ludzi, Anaurochian, Tanagarian, Umarłych, Demonów, Syntetów, Magów – wywodzącego się z pozostałych rodów i Panów Ewolucji został zakłócony. Rody Umarłych i Demonów postanowiły, że należy im się więcej niż dotąd i zerwały wszelkie pakty o pokoju. Przywódca rodu demonów, niejaki Skathzeurel znany na światach jako Trigon posiadł ludzką kobietę, która wydała mu męskiego potomka. Jego imię brzmiało: Tiamath. Wyglądu człowieka był on, jednak jego oczy pałały ogniem a skóra miała kolor księżyca. Przywódca rodu Umarłych uradził, że jedynym sposobem na ich niechybną wygraną byłoby spłodzenie potomka Tiamatha przy jednoczesnym zbrukaniu tym jednego z pozostałych rodów. Tiamath jednak nie chciał być posłuszny ojcu i uwięził go w innym wymiarze, co z kolei podpowiedział mu Wielki Pan Umarłych: Nigourath, którego imię zatarło się już w historii. Tiamath zorientowawszy się, że Pan Umarłych ma zamiar mimo wszystko go wykorzystać, próbował ucieczki, jednakże Mroczny Lord go opanował. Po wielu zażartych walkach, w których poległ niemalże cały ród Syntetów - inteligentnych maszyn rozmnażających się poprzez podział. Z ich rasy pozostał tylko jeden członek, który obrawszy niebieskie barwy odleciał przegrany w najdalsze zakątki gwiazd. Z pozostałych rodów, prócz rodu Tanagarian, wystawili najsilniejszych swych przedstawicieli, za którymi stały dwa mniejsze rody. Niestety, jeden z rodów Anaurochian sprzymierzył się z Rodem Demonów poprzez kilku podwładnych Skathzeurela i zdradził pozostałe. Uprowadzili oni Ludzką kobietę z rodu ludzi, gdyż pierwszy sojusz został zawiązany właśnie na ich świecie. Sześć wielkich rodów ruszyło na spotkanie z siódmym, największym rodem, Rodem Umarłych, a tymczasem, korzystając z zamieszania, Drugi Ród Anaurochian uciekł do swego świata i wprowadził na nim mrocznego rządy demonicznych panów. Na czele armii starego przymierza stanęło sześciu bohaterów: Każdy ród wystawił swego najpotężniejszego wojownika. Magowie wystawili czarodziei: Terrosa i Tytana. Ludzie wysłali na czele armii do boju potężnych Norada i Mojo. Anaurochian poprowadził adept rodów Magów i Tanagarian, Fenix. Ród Tanagarian ruszył do boju pod proporcem wielkiego Scheazara o ostrych jak miecze piórach na swych skrzydłach. Na polach pod twierdzą Pana Umarłych spotkały się wrogie sobie armie. Oba rody ludzkie wiodły prym wśród swej armii, gdyż byli oni najliczniejsi. Norad przewodzący białym zastępom ludzkim wytrzebił niemalże kwartę z pięciu batalionów wroga. Jednakże przegrałby sromotnie gdyby nie pomoc Mojo ze swoimi zdolnościami poruszenia ziemi i armią złotych zastępów, i Fenixa, który ogniem spopielił ponad dwie kwarty wrogiego batalionu. Podczas gdy wszystkie Rody wyrzynały się w bitwie, do sześciu bohaterów dotarł jakoś widok nadjeżdżającego na szkielecie konia Tiamatha. Zeskoczył on z konia, a z ziemi obok niego wyrósł Pan Umarłych: Nigourath. Bohaterowie stawiali dzielny opór, jednak wroga armia zaczęła ich otaczać. Wtedy to: Potężny Tytan poświęcił istnienie swe i podlegającego mu batalionu by zniszczyć większość sił Umarłych. Potężny Terros pragnąc pomścić stratę przyjaciela wywodzącego się z Anauroch, poddał się swej ludzkiej nienawiści i nierozważnie zaatakował Mrocznego Pana. Nigourath zabił go swym przeklętym ostrzem. Tak oto poległ wielki Ród Magów. Potężni Mojo, Fenix. Norad i Scheazar zaatakowali Tiamatha. Wnet okazało się, że Tiamath jest przepotężny we wszystkich swych wymiarach. Po długiej i wyczerpującej walce udało mu się zabić Moja. Jednak jego bataliony dalej kontynuowały wyniszczającą walkę Wielki Norad zdołał ugodzić biednego Tiamatha w serce. Ofiara dwóch rodów: Demonów i Umarłych, dziedzic zarówno rodu demonicznego jak i ludzkiego został zgładzony przez swych pobratymców. Norad, Fenix i Scheazar pozostali jako jedyni bohaterowie na placu boju. Po długiej bitwie i mierzeniu się ze straszliwym ostrzem Nigouratha, Mroczny Lord został ostatecznie pokonany, a wszyscy jego słudzy, którzy magicznej mocy nie posiadali, rozsypali się w kupki kości. Gdy udało się odnaleźć matkę przyszłej zguby wszystkiego, co żyje, okazało się, że wyjściem była śmierć matki. Pochowano ją ze wszystkimi honorami. Po śmierci Nigouratha trzeba było uradzić, co należy zrobić, by zło się nie powtórzyło. Miecz Mrocznego Lorda należało zniszczyć, jednak żadna znana trzem bohaterom siła czy rzecz nie potrafiła go nawet zadrapać. Miecz był zaklęty prastarą magią, która mówiła, że żeby zniszczyć przedmiot nią dotknięty, musiałby również przestać istnieć świat, na którym się znajduje, a tego już nie można było wykonać, nawet przy dobrych chęciach. Tak, więc by zapobiec dalszemu powrotowi zła, Trzej strażnicy przetopili miecz wielkiego Norada na cztery inne, dla każdego z rodów, który przetrwał batalię i brał w niej udział. Czwarty miecz przeznaczono dla będącego w drodze potomka wszechmocnego Mojo. Wtedy także postanowiono, że potomkowie tamtych trzech rodów, których przywódcy przeżyli, tak jak ich ojcowie będą dziedziczyć stanowisko Strażników Życia i ich zadaniem będzie kontynuowanie pełnienia warty nad tymże światem.

Phantom skończył długą historię. Popatrzył na swych przyjaciół. Ich miny były bardzo zdziwione.

- Phantom? Powiedz mi, skąd masz ten miecz?

Spytał Arcanus.

- Od mojego dziadka... A co?

- Może to jeden z tych czterech? W końcu jesteś Strażnikiem Życia i masz potężny miecz. Jesteś potomkiem tego Norada.

- Równie dobrze mogę być potomkiem Moja... Jego potomkowie też mieli dostać miecz.

- Ale oni nie mieli być Strażnikami... Miało być tylko trzech. Ty i ja jesteśmy Strażnikami. Więc wychodzi na to, że pochodzę od tamtego Fenixa. W każdym razie jest nas już dwóch. Brakuje trzeciego. Ktoś z Tanagariańczyków, czyli tych ze skrzydłami.

- Heh... Nie wiem, czemu się tak podniecasz... Trzeba tam wejść i pokonać tego wampira. Nie ważne, kto jest tym całym trzecim strażnikiem Śmiecia czy jak to tam szło.

Sludge wtrącił się i walnął mocno w drzwi. Terra popatrzyła z przerażeniem jak w ich stronę odwraca się stojący na jakimś ołtarzu człowiek w wiadrowatym hełmie i mundurze hitlerowca. Miał w ręku Panzerfausta. Gdy ich zobaczył odrzucił wyrzutnię i spojrzał na leżący na ołtarzu miecz z czaszką na jego poprzeczce. Znów na nich spojrzał.

- Wy pewnie jesteście tymi jeźdźcami, o których wspominał mi Mistrz Nigourath.

Von Kramp złapał za rękojeść miecza i powodowany nieznanym bodźcem wyjął miecz z pochwy. Jego oczy zaczęły świecić się na niebiesko a na czole zalśniło niebieskie N. Wskazał mieczem na Phantoma. Odezwał się dziwnie podwójnym głosem. Jeden należał do niego, a drugi do kogoś znajomego, jednak żadne z nich nie mogło go poznać:

- I ujrzałem: gdy Baranek otworzył pierwszą z siedmiu pieczęci, usłyszałem pierwsze z czterech Zwierząt mówiące jakby głosem gromu: „Przyjdź!". I ujrzałem: oto biały koń, a siedzący na nim miał łuk. I dano mu wieniec, i wyruszył jako zwycięzca, by jeszcze zwyciężać.

Phantom zamarł. Von Kramp wskazał na Arcanusa i powiedział:

- A gdy otworzył pieczęć drugą, usłyszałem drugie Zwierzę mówiące: „Przyjdź!". I wyszedł inny koń barwy ognia, a siedzącemu na nim dano odebrać ziemi pokój, by się wzajemnie ludzie zabijali – i dano mu wielki miecz.

Arcanus nie zrozumiał. Von Kramp przesunął miecz na Sludge'a:

- A gdy otworzył pieczęć trzecią, usłyszałem trzecie Zwierzę mówiące: „Przyjdź!". I ujrzałem: a oto czarny koń, a siedzący na nim miał w ręce wagę. I usłyszałem jakby głos w pośrodku czterech Zwierząt, mówiący: „ Kwarta pszenicy za denara, I trzy kwarty jęczmienia za denara, a nie krzywdź oliwy i wina!".

Tera przesunął miecz na Terrę. Poczuła jak powoli uginają się pod nią nogi.

- Z prochu Ziemi powstałeś, i w proc ziemi się obrócisz... A gdy otworzył pieczęć czwartą, usłyszałem głos czwartego Zwierzęcia mówiącego: „Przyjdź". I ujrzałem: oto koń trupio blady, a imię siedzącego na nim: Śmierć, i Otchłań mu towarzyszyła. I dano im władzę nad czwartą częścią ziemi, by zabijali mieczem i głodem, i morem i przez dzikie zwierzęta.

Phantom nawet się nie zorientował jak atakował swoim mieczem wampira. Von Kramp zablokował cios srebrnym ostrzem swego pana. Phantom starał się go przesiłować. Pozostała trójka patrzyła na nich od boku i z przerażeniem.

- K... Kim ty jes... teś!

Wycedził przez zęby Phantom. Von Kramp Na sekundę zrobił bolesną minę, po czym jego usta wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek. Od środka ciała wyłonił się niebieski płomień, który rozprzestrzeniał się od środka ciała i zostawiał za sobą inne. Phantom przeraził się, gdy ujrzał niebieskie, płonące ogniem o tejże barwie oczy i czarną, pozbawioną ust i nosa twarzą w ciemnej czapce inkwizytora z czerwonym piórem.

- Znów się spotykamy... Phantom...

To ten głos był tym drugim. Teraz jednak nie było już głosu Von Krampa. Nigourathowi wykształciły się płonące usta, które w sekundę później wykrzywił wredny uśmieszek. Wybił Phantoma nieco dalej i stanął tryumfalnie przed Tytanami.

- Popełniliście błąd spisując mnie na straty.

Zaśmiał się. Arcanus rzucił się na niego i wykrzyknął zaklęcie światła. Nigourath poczuł jak coś pali mu oczy i złapał się z twarz w ich miejscu. W tym samym momencie Terra zatrzęsła pod nim ziemią i kamieniami w taki sposób, że Antyinkwizytor wpadł na Sludge'a. Zmiennokształtny przebił się przez Shuuba na wylot i podziurawił mu jeszcze trzykrotnie klatkę piersiową. Nigourath wstał i zaśmiał się. Śmiech się potęgował w miarę jak zarastały się dziury w jego ciele i stroju. Phantom rzucił się na niego ze swoim mieczem. Shuub sparował z łatwością cios i odbił Phantoma pod ścianę. Tupnął mocno w ziemię i resztę tytanów spotkało to samo. Spojrzał na Phantoma.

- Tym razem to nie ja jestem twym największym wrogiem... Phantom... Jeszcze się spotkamy...

W podobny sposób jak poprzednio, ciało Nigouratha pokryło się od środka płomieniami i wytworzyło ciało i strój Von Krampa. Wyglądał odrobinę na rozkojarzonego, ale po chwili na jego czole znów rozbłysło niebieskie N. Złapał za swoją wyrzutnię i wywalił sporą dziurę w sklepieniu, po czym wyrzucił pustą broń. Zabrał ze sobą miecz i wyskoczył przez dziurę. Phantom i reszta poczuli, że im słabo. Byli mocno wycieńczeni.

Ktoś wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Chwycił ją i zorientował się, że to Shady.

- Już się baliśmy, że po was.

Stwierdził Robin pomagając Arcanusowi wydostać się z gruzów. Stali nieopodal. Ze skał wypłynęła jakaś dziwna, czarna substancja i po chwili zaczęła formować Sludge'a. Beast Boy pomógł Terrze wyjść z gruzów. Kącikiem oczu Phantom dojrzał jak Sludge wykopuje z gruzów rurę po Panzerfauście.

- A to, z jakiego filmu urwałeś?

Spytał ze zdziwieniem Cyborg.

- Czterej Pancerni i Kloss... Nieważne...

Zażartował zmiennokształtny. Phantom wreszcie wygramolił się z gruzów i spojrzał na miejsce, które przed momentem było posterunkiem trzech inkwizytorów. Przeżegnał się i spuścił wzrok.

- Mówiłem wam, żebyście nie atakowali bez nas!

Wybuchł nagle Robin.

- Nie było wyboru... Nie dość, że miał przewagę czasową to jeszcze bez trudu pokonał trzech doborowych strażników. Tak czy siak, ten wampir był „widmem"... Wcieleniem Nigouratha.

Stwierdził Arcanus.

- N... Nigouratha? Przecież go pokonaliśmy!

Przestraszył się.

- Wychodzi na to, że tylko na pewien czas pomieszaliśmy mu plany... W tym budynku spoczywał miecz, którego używał wiele tysięcy lat temu do walki z żyjącymi. Wampir zmienił się w Nigouratha i z łatwością nas pokonał. Nawet z waszą pomocą byśmy mu nie dali rady. Ukradł miecz i uciekł.

Powiedział Phantom.

- Ukradł go? To znaczy, że znowu przejdziemy przez to wszystko?

- Nie... Gdy ktoś już raz wyrwie się spod opętania, drugi raz nie zostanie opętany, chyba, że tego zechce. Poza tym, teraz wiemy przynajmniej, że się szykuje do bitwy. Trzeba się podszkolić i pokonać go. Tym razem nas nie zaskoczy i nie zastanie nas nieprzygotowanych.

Sludge patrzył na nich ze zdziwieniem.

- Czy ktoś może mi do cholery wyjaśnić, o co tu chodzi?

- Później ci wyjaśnię...

Stwierdził sucho Phantom.

- No i patrzcie... Pięć dni zostało, a my nawet przez te pięć nie możemy mieć spokoju. Chrzanić takie wakacje!

Cyborg ze złości kopnął w palmę z taką siłą, że ta przewróciła się w drugą stronę.

- Tak... ja tez mam trochę roboty w związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Jak zajdziemy do hotelu to będę musiał złożyć raport instytutowi... Papierkowa robota...

Phantom siedział w salonie przy stoliku dostawionym do kanapy. Obok niego siedziała Raven i patrzyła jak powoli skrobie treść listu. W pięć minut później Phantom zwinął list w rulonik i wyjął z kieszeni spodni małą, niebieską świeczkę. Zapalił ją od zapałki o niebieskiej główce i po chwili spalił list w jasnoniebieskim płomieniu.

- W dość oryginalny sposób prowadzicie korespondencję.

Odezwała się zafascynowana tym działaniem.- To dość stara sztuka... Szybsze to niż internet i ma zasięg na cale galaktyki.

- Jak długo będziesz czekał na odpowiedź?

- Moje raporty mają priorytet nadrzędny i idą prosto do Arcybiskupa. To długo nie potrwa, o ile zostawił zapaloną swoją świeczkę i jest w swojej komnacie.

- Powiedz mi... Czy czegoś przed nami nie ukryliście po tamtym spotkaniu?

Phantom zastanowił się.

- Po prostu nie wspomnieliśmy o jednym, bo to nie było nic szczególnego. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że twój ojciec posiadał jeszcze jedno dziecko, wiele tysięcy lat temu, i tak jak ty, sprzeciwiło się ono jego woli. Został opętany przez Nigouratha i miał za zadanie zrobić to, do czego chciał mnie zmusić Nigourath wtedy, w jego twierdzy.

Raven nadal pamiętała wydarzenia sprzed kilku miesięcy. Pamiętała aż za dobrze.

- I co się z nim stało?

- Mój przodek go zgładził. Później Nigourath zgładził wszystkich przywódców armii żyjących, prócz przodków mojego i Arcanusa, oraz jeszcze jednego, z Tanagaru. I jeszcze jedna sprawa, że Nigourath nazwał naszą czwórkę czterema jeźdźcami apokalipsy.

- To smutne... Naprawdę...

- Tak... Na domiar złego, to wychodzi na to, że znowu będzie wielka bitwa. Nienawidzę takich sytuacji...

- Rozchmurz się...Tym razem mamy przewagę...

- Ale nie wiem na ile nam ta przewaga starczy, i czy przypadkiem już jej nie straciliśmy.

- Ty to jesteś pesymistą... Na prawdę...

- Kto by przypuszczał... Zawsze to ja byłem widzącym w jasnych barwach a ty na odwrót... Widzę, że trochę zamieniliśmy się rolami.

Phantom nieco się rozchmurzył. Raven zaczerwieniła się i odwróciła wzrok.

- Tak...

Nagle w pokoju zjawiło się jakieś półprzeźroczyste widmo. Miało na sobie strój wyjściowy Inkwizytora z Iscariote, jednak o barwach błękitnych, nie szkarłacie. Czerwone oczy patrzyły spod ronda kapelusza.

- Ktoś ty?

Spytali jednocześnie.

- Posłaniec Instytutu Iscariote z ramienia Arcybiskupa.

Powiedział świszczącym głosem po włosku. Oboje go zrozumieli.

- Ty jesteś odpowiedzią?

- Nie... Ja ją przynoszę, Bonifacy. To czas próby, przetrwaj go i staraj się wytrzymać. Instytut Iscariote cię wesprze. W tej chwili oddziały Inkwizytorów przybierają codzienne szaty wierzących i nie wierzących by śledzić ludność. Oddziały zbrojne przeszukują znane nam światy i każde miejsce na Ziemi w poszukiwaniu twierdzy Nigouratha, o ile taka istnieje. Również, z dniem dzisiejszym, oficjalnie zostaje ci oddana pod opiekę cała dywizja zbrojna z Twojego kraju. Zostajesz mianowany „Wielkim Inkwizytorem" a wszystkie twoje dotychczasowe osiągnięcia zostają wpisane w księgę zasług wieczystych. Gratuluję awansu. Do czasu zajścia takiej potrzeby, twoja dywizja zostaje oddana pod bezpośrednią władzę Instytutu Iscariote. Gdybyś ich potrzebował wystarczy wysłać jeden list. Żegnam...

Duch rozwiał się w niebieskim dymie. Raven patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem a potem spojrzała na Phantoma.

- Jesteś zwierzchnikiem wojsk? Dostałeś pod opiekę dywizję Amerykańskich Inkwizytorów?

- Nie... To nie są inkwizytorzy z Ameryki. Jemu chodziło o MÓJ kraj. Dowodzę Polakami...

- To znaczy, że masz pod sobą dużą armię, tak?

- Nie aż tak dużą... Polska dywizja to ledwo sześć tysięcy inkwizytorów i dwa tysiące paladynów... W porównaniu z dywizją chińską i włoską to mój dywizjon jest tylko pryszczem... Jednakże polski dywizjon cechował się ostatnimi czasy siedemdziesięcioprocentową skutecznością...

- Nie przejąłeś się tym, że masz w rękach armię?

- Nie... Ja mam być tylko zwierzchnikiem. U nas tylko w nadzwyczajnych wypadkach zwierzchnik ma prawo wprowadzić stan gotowości bojowej oddziałów... Na razie nie ma takiej konieczności, bo mój dywizjon przejdzie teraz dodatkowe przeszkolenie w siedzibie Instytutu.

- Rozumiem...

Do pokoju wśliznął się pod szparą, Sludge. Przybrał ludzkie kształty i wskazał na drzwi kciukiem.

- Było otwarte... W każdym razie Robin zadecydował, że idziemy na jakaś dyskę... Chodźcie...

Oboje chwilę się zastanowili. Raven niechętnie, ale się zgodziła.

Sludge królował na parkiecie. DJ puścił jakąś wolna muzyczkę. Niewiele mówiąc, Sludge odbił Beast Boyowi Terrę i wprowadził ją w dość żwawy, jednak podchodzący pod kategorię wolnych, taniec. Beast Boy patrzył na nich wilkiem a Terra dała mu do zrozumienia, że to nie jej wina i nie mogła nic poradzić... Sludge uśmiechnął się zawadiacko do niej i wprowadził ją w jeszcze żwawszy taniec. Terra ledwo za nim nadążała, ale dostosowała się do jego tempa.

Nieco dalej tańczyli ze sobą Phantom i Shady. Phantom tańczyłby zapewne z Raven, gdyby nie nagła interwencja Arcanusa, który jakimś cudem ją przekonał do tańca. Robin harcował z Starfire a Cyborg poprosił do tańca jakąś miejscową dziewczynę. Tylko Beast Boy siedział sam i nie wiedział, co z sobą zrobić.

Nagle wolny taniec zmienił swe tempo wraz z muzyką i te same pary zaczęły tańczyć cos szybszego, jednak wciąż w zwarciu. Beast Boy postanowił, że to dobra okazja. Stuknął Sludge'a w ramie dwoma palcami i powiedział magiczne słowo: Odbijany. Terra była już w jego rękach i zaczynali tańczyć. Sludge podrapał się w tył głowy.

- I kto by pomyślał... Taki niedorajda a się mści... Chłopak mi zaimponował...

Nagle poczuł jak cos uderzyło go w plecy. To nie było wpadnięcie kogoś tańczącego tylko wredne pchnięcie.

- OOO! Przewróciliśmy ruska? We are BAD!

Muzyka ucichła a wszyscy spojrzeli na leżącego na ziemi Sludge'a w swoim codziennym stroju, to jest mundurze armii radzieckiej pozbawionym medali i sierpów z młotami. Czarny, skórzany kolor sprawiał, że wyglądał jak zwykły skórzany strój, jednak czerwone gwiazdki na rękawach i na klapie zdradzały pochodzenie stroju. Sludge wstał i otrzepał klapy. Spojrzał na trzech gości. Byli nieco grubi, jednak umięśnieni i wyglądali na typowych amerykańskich harleyowców, albo na białych gansgta raperów.

- You think youre FAT? I'll show you who you are… You Are NOTHING! You Here me? Nothing!

Sludge rzucił DJ'owi jakiś CD. DJ zrozumiał aluzję i wrzucił płytę. Sludge stanął pośrodku sali, a ludzie dookoła, poza trzema grubasami się odsunęli. Nagle Sludge wyprostował prawą rękę i usłyszeć można było uderzenie skórzanego bata o plecy. Zaczął się rozrastać w pasie i w klatce, następnie w rękach i nogach. Wszyscy wywalili na niego gały. Sludge po osiągnięciu przynajmniej wagi ciężkiej w sumo znów strzelił ręką i zaczął śpiewać z nieco nieudolnym słowiańskim akcentem, jednak zrozumiale dla znających angielski:

- You're butt is wide... Well mine is to… Just watch your mouth, or I'll sit on you! The word is out, better treat me right! Cuz im the king, of supersize! Hang on, Ham on. I'm a homid, allright? - Ktoś rzucił Sludge'owi bułkę. Ten zjadł ją w dwie sekundy i wydał z sieib egłośne beknięcie- My surplus bust, my buckles break. I'm too much man, for you to take… The pavement cracks, when I walk down. I got more chins, than chinatown. I've never used a phoneboth's, I have never seen a toast, when im going to the movies, I take uspet cuz there's no place for me.

You know I'm Fat, Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! You know I'm Fat, Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! you know it! You know I'm Fat, Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! – Sludge zaklaskał dwa razy, po czym zrobił trzy młynki I przewrócił się z krzykiem. Podniósł się niewiarygodnie szybko i zastosował krok księżycowy, nie przestając śpiewać:

When i walk out, to get my mail, it measures on, the VICTORS Scale. – Sludge chwycił Cyborga za nadgarstki I zaczął siez nim kręcić w kółko. Cyborg Kręcił nim aż jego nogi nie oderwały się od podłoża - Then at the beach, i'm a lucky man! I'm the only one, who gets the tan. If I had one more, my allamound. I gonna need, a upset code! – Cyborg go puścił. Ten poleciał w trzech grubasów. Szybko się podniósł i zaczął dalej śpiewać – If you only got the seconds, im having twelve thirds, when I go to take my shoes shine, you got to take a word to talk me about I'M FAT! You know I'm Fat, Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! You know I'm Fat, Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! you know it! You know I'm Fat, Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! – Grubasy podniosły się z ziemi i zatarły pięści. – If a shadow waight's a fourty two punds im thelling you: WHO'S FAT! If you see me coming your way, better keep me plenty of space, when I tell you to feed me tell me I'M FAT!You know I'm Fat, Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! You know I'm Fat, Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! you know it! You know I'm Fat, Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! WOO! WOO! WOO! You know I'm Fat, Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! You know I'm Fat, Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! You know it! You know it! You know, You know, You know, Come on! If you know whos a one man crowd you tell me I'M FAT!You know I'm HUGE! Im FAT! I'm really, really Fat! FAT! And the whole world know who's the one man crowd so tell me once again: WHOS FAT!

Tym razem Sludge wycelował w ich palcem I przybrał swoją prawdziwą postać. Niewiele mówiąc Grubasy rzuciły się na niego i przygniotły go do ziemi. Zaczęli go okładać pięściami i nogami ile wlezie. Tytani rzucili się do pomocy i odciągnęli grubasy. Rozpętała się rozróba, w której brali udział wszyscy i wszystko. W tym samym czasie obok DJ'a stał jakiś człowiek z aparatem fotograficznym i robił zdjęcia, głównie tytanów. Po jakichś dwudziestu minutach zawieruchy udało się im uciec z dyskoteki. Nawet się nie złościli na Sludge'a... W końcu dał piękny występ.

- Wiecie co? Z wami to dopiero jest zabawa!

Stwierdził, kiedy wracali. Wszyscy poza dziewczynami poklepali go po plecach i ruszyli do domu.

W ciemnym pokoju, w którym tylko stół był oświetlony coś się działo.

- Po co mnie wezwałeś?

Odezwał się jakiś głos. Na stół padły zdjęcia przedstawiające bijatykę Tytanów z cywilnymi turystami.

- Znowu? Pewnie poszło o to, kto jest silniejszy. Kapitalistyczne świnie... Wprowadzają zamęt i zamieszanie w naszym idealnym, socjalistycznym kraju...

- Co mamy zrobić?

- Deportacja... Możecie ich równie dobrze wygonić jak dać strzał ostrzegawczy.

- Tak jest!

Phantom mył zęby, gdy usłyszał trzask. Do ich pokoju wpadł poturbowany Sludge. Wyważono nim drzwi do ich pokoju. Od Sludge jechało alkoholem, widać schlał się wczoraj w nocy.

- WYŁAZIĆ! KAPITALISTYCZNE ŚWINIE!

Krzyknął ktoś z kubańskim akcentem. Phantom wypadł do pokoju i zobaczył jak jeden z nich wyprowadza z pokoju zaspaną Raven. Była tylko w swojej piżamie.

- Co jest?

- A co ma być? Z ramienia dowódcy tej wspaniałej wyspy zostajecie deportowani w trybie natychmiastowym do waszego zepsutego, kapitalistycznoimperialnego państewka! Macie pół godziny na zebranie swoich rzeczy. Tego tu już spakowaliśmy... – Żołnierz powiedział kopiąc Sludge'a w bok- Skórkowaniec stawiał opór to się go pobiło i potraktowało paralizatorem.

Raven wyrwała się napastnikowi i poszła do swojego pokoju. Phantom tez zebrał swoje rzeczy. Nagle do pokoju wpadł z żołnierzy. Miał podbite oko i mocno poturbowany hełm.

- Tamta kapitalistka tak mnie urządziła! Pomóżcie! To zwierzę nie człowiek!

Do pokoju wpadła Shady i Przygniotła żołnierza do ziemi. Zaczęła go okładać kolbą jego karabinu po hełmie. Phantom wyszedł ze swojego pokoju z walizką i podszedł do niej.

- Shady... Już dość... Nie chcą nas tu.

- Phi! Zauważyłam! Ten wariat to nawet przez okno próbował mnie wypchnąć!

- Nieprawda! To ty mnie próbowałaś!

Krzyknął leżący pod nią żołnierz. Shady zmierzyła go morderczym wzrokiem. Dwóch pozostałych żołnierzy poprawiło karabiny i zrzucając Shady brutalnie z kolegi, podnieśli go. Gdyby nie interwencja Phantoma to Shady pobiłaby i tych dwóch.

Po pół godzinie spotkali się z resztą grupy w hollu głównym. W ciągu następnych pół godziny lecieli już samolotem do Gotham. Robin był wyraźnie niepocieszony. Tak samo reszta. Tylko Phantom wydawał się być obojętny. Czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje, ale nie zauważył nikogo, kto by na niego patrzył. Uznał, że to tylko złe omamy...

... jakże się mylił.

W kuli trzymanej przez Dark Angel w rękach widać było samolot, którym lecieli Tytani. Obok niej pojawił się Van Dougall a zaraz po nim Von Kramp. Ten drugi położył przed Dark Angel miecz i przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Jego oczy przestały fosforyzować na niebiesko a runiczne N z czoła znikło.

- Wykonałem misję powierzona mi przez pana. W jej trakcie wstąpił we mnie duch naszego pana.

- To nie był nasz pan...

- Nie? To któż to mógł być? Jego moc była identyczna!

- To był jego potomek. On też nam pomoże w wskrzeszeniu naszego pana.

- To... To nie był nasz pan? A kim on jest?

- Mroczny Lord... Sephiroth Nigourath...

Powiedziała cicho Angel. Jej jedyne żywe oko zaświeciło się na niebiesko. Nastąpiło natchnienie sprowadzone przez jej pana. Już wkrótce posiądzie Phantoma tylko dla siebie. Wiedziała o tym...

1(ang.) Plugawiec

2 W końcu to był jej pokój

3 Chrystus wodzem. Chrystus królem. Chrystus władcą nam. Janie Pawle II, najwyższy Rzymu biskupie, władco kościoła na Ziemi, w twych rękach pokój wieczny i zbawienie. Także i wy, wszyscy kapłani którzyście mu powierzeni, niechaj pokój wieczny i zbawienie będą z wami

4 Silverfish żyjątko które można spotkać po nocach w każdej łazience... wyłażą z kanalizacji i wyglądają jak małe, srebrne larwy.

5 „Przewaga siły"

6 Powiedzcie coś bez ust


	14. Chapter XIII EXTRA: Judgement Day

Tytani wpadli do pomieszczenia. Stali naprzeciwko nich jacyś dziwni ludzie. Każdy z nich był wysoki, chudy jak szczapa i o zaciętym wyrazie twarzy, który wskazywał na zupełną obojętność. Mieli na sobie czarne kombinezony, idealnie dopasowane do ich ciał. Było ich dziesięciu, z czego jedna z nich to była wysoka blondynka z włosami upiętymi w kucyk. Złodzieje popatrzyli na nich ze zdziwieniem.

- Tytani! WIO!

Krzyknął Robin. Każdy tytan rzucił się na nich. Arcanus postanowił wziąć na siebie dwóch. Wziął na siebie kobietę i jednego mężczyznę. Napastnicy Uderzyli go jednocześnie pięściami w klatkę piersiową, i o dziwo, mag odleciał jakieś dwadzieścia metrów w tył. Po chwili rzucili się na niego z jeszcze silniejszymi ciosami, jednak jedyne, co zrobili, to wybili dziurę w ścianie, gdyż Arcanus odskoczył na odpowiednią odległość. Napastnicy spojrzeli na niego tak, jakby nie zabolały ich nawet nadgarstki od przebicia pół metrowej ściany betonu. Arcanus natychmiast pobiegł za nimi przez dziurę.

Raven wyrwała z ziemi dość duży kawał metalu i rzuciła nim w napastnika. Ten odbiegł z nadzwyczajną jak na człowieka szybkością. Złapał za jakąś metalowa skrzynię, która na oko miała z pół tony.

- I co mi tym zrobisz? Hm? Chucherko jedne?

Zaśmiał się Sludge, zachodząc drogę Raven. Jednak zaraz śmiech mu zrzedł, gdyż „chucherko" wyrwało skrzynię z ziemi i rzuciło nim jakby ważyła tylko dziesięć kilo. Sludge ledwo zdążył się rozciągnąć i zrobić dziurę w swym korpusie by przepuścić pocisk. Cyborg Poczekał aż reszta tytanów zapędzi napastników w ciasny krąg, po czym odpalił w nich działko soniczne. Napastnicy spojrzeli na promień ze zdziwieniem i wydali cichy pomruk cichnący, w miarę jak promień ich dotknął.

- Boo Ya!

Krzyknął zadowolony Cyborg. Wszyscy napastnicy powstali jak jeden mąż. Źrenice świeciły się wszystkim na czerwono w cieniu, a niektórzy mieli zdartą na policzkach i oczodołach skórę. Pod tąże skórą znajdowały się kości, jednak nie ludzkie, a wykonane z chromowanego metalu. W oczodołach świeciły się wściekle na czerwono kamery imitujące oczy.

- Kim oni są?

Spytała zdziwiona Starfire. Roboty ruszyły na nich z zatrważającą szybkością i chęcią mordu w bionicznych oczach.

Gdy są kłopoty wiesz, kogo wezwać! TEEN TITANS

Z ich wieży widzą dużo! TEEN TITANS!  
Kiedy to zło atakuje, możesz odpocząć i leżeć na plecach! Bo bohaterowie są na patrolu!  
TEEN TITANS GO!

Ich mocami zjednoczeni! TEEN TITANS!

Nigdy nie pokonali zbrodniarza, to kłamstwo! TEEN TITANS!

Już gonią tych zbrodniarzy! Nie zatrzymają się póki robota jest! Bo kiedy ten świat traci kontrolę!

TEEN TITANS GO!  
Raz Dwa Trzy Cztery GO!  
Teen Titans!

CHAPTER I: "Just a Machine"

Phantom wyjął miecz i ciachnął pierwszego w pasie. Korpus odleciał w tył a nogi jeszcze przez kilka sekund biegły dalej brocząc krwią, aż w końcu przewróciły się. Odwrócił się do reszty, po czym poczuł jak coś zaciska się na jego kostce. Usłyszał chrzęst pękającego pancerza i poczuł ból w stopie i goleni. Odwrócił się i zobaczył jak leżący korpus miażdży mu prawą ręką kostkę. Phantom odciął mu rękę w nadgarstku i przebił mieczem czaszkę. Robot krwawił jak żywy, jednak w jego oczach nie było strachu przed śmiercią. Wreszcie mechaniczne oczy zgasły a korpus położył się bezwładnie na ziemi.

- Celować w głowy! Tylko tak ich zatrzymacie!

W tymże czasie do akcji wkroczył Arcanus dzierżąc swe dwa miecze i od razu zorientowawszy się w sytuacji zaatakował pierwszego androida. Głowa odleciała w tył i potoczyła się po ziemi. Po chwili Sludge kazał się odsunąć Terrze i zaczął młócić ostrzami wystającymi z dłoni jak wielkie kosy i niszcząc więcej terenu niż androidów. Beast Boy zamienił się w słonia i nabił jednego z androidów na cios, po czym wbił się w ścianę. Robot na chwilę wydawał się zdezaktywowany, bo opadła mu w dół głowa. Oczy zielonego słonia wydawał się uśmiechnięte, jednak po chwili wykrzywił je grymas zdziwienia i strachu. Robot Podniósł głowę z odsłoniętą już całkowicie czaszką i złapał swoimi szkieletowatymi dłońmi za cios, tuż przy swoim korpusie. Ścisnął mocniej i po chwili rozległ się trzask i Beast Boy zmienił się w człowieka. Robot wyjął z siebie potężny oręż i trzymając go oburącz próbował atakować cele.

Raven chwyciła jednego w swój mroczny uścisk i rzuciła nim o ścianę ruchem wirowym. Ten wbił się do połowy w nią, jednak nie przestał się ruszać. Wyrwał swą górną cześć z ściany i ruszył dalej w stronę Raven. W tym momencie wkroczyła Starfire i wystrzeliła w niego piorunem. Robot oberwał w lewe ramię, po czym z niewzruszoną miną popatrzył w kikut. Poniósł z ziemi brakującą kończynę i rzucił nią w Starfire jak oszczepem.

Sludge skoczył po rękę androida i złapał ją w locie, po czym po zrobieniu w powietrzu salta, rzucił ją tak, że Android dostał w klatkę piersiową. Wylądował, podbiegł do androida, i wbił mu swoją prawą dłoń w klatkę piersiową. Zacisnął pieść i wyrwał jaz całym impetem. Robotowi zgasły oczy i pochylił się do przodu zawieszając głowę. Sludge przyjrzał się elektronice w dłoni. Jakiś czarny prostokąt z ośmioma czerwonymi diodami zaczął niebezpiecznie pikać i gasić kolejno diody. Wyrzucił go szybko przez okno.

Nastąpił huk i wszyscy tytani poza Arcanusem, Phantomem i Cyborgiem nakryli się uszami. Trzej wojownicy stawiali dzielny opór. Padła głowa jeszcze jednego androida. Zostało już czterech. Z ziemi podniosła się Raven i wytworzyła ze swej aury mroczne ostrze, które przeszyło czaszkę jednego z napastników. Następnie spod jej płaszcza wyłoniły się dwie macki z czarnej energii i oplotły jednego androida. Skóra stopiła się na nim całkowicie i ukazała chromowane kości. Po chwili i te zaczęły się topić i z robota została jakaś breja zaschniętego metalu o humanoidalnych kształtach. Przytrzymała jeszcze jednego, którego ściął Arcanus. Został jeden, ostatni. Ten wydał z siebie skrzyp metalu, gdyż cała jego górna połowa pozbawiona była już niemal całkowicie skóry i miała tylko gdzieniegdzie jakieś strzępy. Rzucił się na Phantoma i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że przeszedł przez niego na wylot. Po chwili spomiędzy jego oczu wydobyła się czarna klinga miecza. Runy zaświeciły wściekle na złoto, jednak nic nie zdziałały. Maszyna przewróciła się z łoskotem.

Tytani zostali docuceni z szoku po wybuchu i zgromadzili się wokół zebranych ciał androidów. Arcanus przyniósł jeszcze dwa ciała, z czego jedno nie miało całkowicie skóry, ale metal wyglądał na opalony. Oba te ciała były doszczętnie zniszczone. Cyborg podniósł robota, któremu Sludge wyrwał wybuchową baterię. Z jego palca wystrzelił niebieski palnik, po czym głowa androida spoczywała już w jego ręce, gdy ciało padło na ziemię.

- Po co ci to?

Spytał ze zdziwieniem Robin.

- Może uda mi się dowiedzieć czegoś z jego komórki pamięciowej.

- Dobra! To wracajmy do domu!

Deathstroke pisał coś spokojnie przy komputerze i sprawdzał dane. Czytał tekst przebiegając po nim tylko oczami. Nagle usłyszał za sobą stuknięcie podkutych butów. Na barierce stał Slade.

- I jak? Klonie? Zajęło mi trochę znalezienie cię, ale cię mam.

- I ty myślisz, że mnie pokonasz?

- Debil. Ja znam wszystkie kody i możliwości kodów dostępności do twoich robotów, sam je stworzyłem. Wszystko to należy do mnie. A teraz cię wykończę.

- Żebyś się nie zdziwił.

Deathstroke zamachnął się na niego z siłą, jakiej Slade się nie spodziewał. Odskoczył saltem do tyłu i kopnął swego, klona w szczękę. Ten odszedł na kilka kroków, po czym poruszył mocniej karkiem. Uszom Slade doszedł mechaniczny zgrzyt. W chwilę potem znów się bili.

Po piętnastu minutach Slade dostał zadyszki, a Deathstroke, mimo że dawał sobie taki sam wycisk, nawet ciężej nie oddychał. Wreszcie Slade wyjął z kieszeni teleskopowy kij. Nacisnął przycisk na rącze i z końca wyskoczył długi bagnet. Przeciął nim klatkę piersiową przeciwnika i ujrzał metalowe ścięgna i chromowane kości.

- Kim ty jesteś?

- Myślałeś, że Deathstroke byłby w stanie prowadzić taką organizację, nie posiadając nawet odpowiedniej wiedzy o maszynach?

- Miał moje wspomnienia.

- Tak. A teraz posiada je komputer centralny. Jestem jego jednostką, i wiem jak się za ciebie zabrać.

- Jaki masz plan?

- Nasz plan to zapewnienie Ziemi pokoju.

- Ambitny plan. Jak na kogoś, kto nawet nie jest człowiekiem.

- Nie jestem człowiekiem. Jesteśmy SKYNET!

- Mam dość twojego ględzenia!

Slade odciął Deathstroke'owi głowę i przebił ją włócznią na wylot.

Robin i reszta tytanów, poza Terrą i Sludge'm (oboje gdzieś zniknęli) siedziała w pokoju wspólnym i „pilnowała" żeby Cyborg pospieszył się, z łamaniem kodu komputerowego mózgu androida. Phantom odczekał godzinę zanim odważył się coś powiedzieć. Wreszcie, gdy już nawet Beast Boy nie mógł znaleźć sobie jakiegoś zajęcia, Phantom podszedł do stołu, przy którym Cyborg majstrował coś z czaszką.

- Pozwól mnie spróbować.

- Znasz się na technice?

- Spróbuje psychometrii... Może się uda.

- No dobra. Chociaż ja nie wierzę w takie „magiczne" techniki.

Phantom położył dłoń na czaszce robota a jego oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono. Po chwili coś, jakby w głowie robota zaskoczyło, gdyż zaświeciły się jego bioniczne oczy. Na ekraniku komputera Cyborga wyświetlił się napis: ACCESS GRANTED. Cyborg wywalił gały.

- I zrobiłeś to tylko przez dotyk?

- No niezupełnie.

- Telepatię?

- Nie... To co innego... Psychometria... Za długo by tłumaczyć. Ile zajmie ci rozszyfrowanie rozszerzenia danych?

- Myślę, że z godzinę. A co?

- Zawołaj mnie jak skończysz. Idę się przejść.

Wyszedł. Popatrzył za nim złowrogo Arcanus, opierający się o ścianę. Popatrzył następnie z zaciętą miną na czaszkę robota.

Phantom przechodził obok pokoju Sludge'a, gdy usłyszał jakiś chichot. Drzwi były uchylone, ale nie zadał sobie trudu zaglądając przez szparę. Stał się niewidzialny i przeniknął drzwi. To, co ujrzał mocno go zdziwiło. Terra stała przywiązana do łóżka Sludge'a1 pozbawiona całego ubrania poza bielizną i skarpetkami. Sludge zaś stał przed nią w swoim mundurze armii czerwonej i przyglądał się jej. Terra zachichotała raz jeszcze:

- I co mi zrobisz?

- Hmm... Będę niegrzecznym chłopczykiem...

Zażartował Sludge i wyjął z szafki coś, w rodzaju pejcza. Terra mocno się zdziwiła, ale się nie przeraziła. Phantom o mało, co nie zdradził swej pozycji, jednak słuchał dalej. Sludge przyłożył koniec pejcza do brody Terry i podniósł jej lekko brodę. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ja w szyję. Phantom czuł, że ma dość. Usłyszał jakieś kroki wydawane przez gumowe podeszwy dochodzące z korytarza. Poczekał na odpowiedni moment i udając podmuch wiatru otworzył Beast Boyowi na oścież drzwi do pokoju Sludge'a. Odszedł po tym z pokoju. BB patrzył ze zdziwieniem na tą scenę. Sludge i Terra również go zauważyli i różnie na niego patrzyli. Terra była przerażona a Sludge tylko lekko zdziwiony. Podszedł do Beast Boya i uśmiechnął się do niego dziarsko.

- Cóż... Zabawa skończona zanim się zaczęła. Jest twoja...

Wręczył mu pejcz i wyszedł z pokoju. Beast Boy popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, a następnie z żalem na Terrę.

- Beast Boy...

Westchnął tylko ciężko na jej słowa i dał tym do zrozumienia, że nie chce słuchać tłumaczeń. Podszedł zrezygnowany i położył ręce na więzach krępujących lewą rękę. Spojrzała na niego smutno. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od pocałowania jej. Pocałunek był krótki i miał dać Terrze do myślenia. Odwiązał ją i podał ubrania, po czym wyszedł bez słowa. W drzwiach rzucił jej jeszcze jedno, pełne żalu spojrzenie. Phantom obserwował go z ukrycia i bardzo się dziwił, że ten żartowniś potrafił tak poważnie i przemyślnie podejść do tej sprawy. Telepata wiedział już, że Terra będzie się musiała poważnie zastanowić nad swoim związkiem. Powoli wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, odzyskując widzialność.

Cyborg podpinał kabel do swoich układów umieszczonych z tyłu głowy. Na widok Phantoma przestał na chwilę i odczekał aż ten usiądzie. Wreszcie podpiął kabel i na wielkim ekranie zaczęły się wyświetlać jakieś ciągi zer i jedynek.

- Zaraz wam to odszyfruje.

Po chwili ukazał im się zapis walki z tytanami widziany oczami robota. Po chwili wyświetliły się kolejne ciągi cyfr, jednak Cyborg nie mogąc ich przedstawić graficznie zaczął po prostu czytać:

- Robot ten ma numer seryjny 9716214 – A4 i należy do serii o kryptonimie T – 750. Według zapisu, w miejscu walki były z nim roboty z serii T – 800 i jeden serii T – X, cokolwiek by one oznaczały. Mieli za zadanie wykraść część skonfiskowanej białej armii skorpiona technologii, przetrzymywanej przez policję. Jest tu duży ciąg danych uszkodzonych przez wyładowanie elektryczne po wyrwaniu baterii z korpusu a część została zniszczona przy odcinaniu głowy od tułowia. Bardzo dużo jest tu zapisane pod plikiem SKYNET. Otwieram. Hmm... SKYNET to program stworzony przez wojsko USA jako dar dla ludzkości. SKYNET ma za zadanie pilnować porządku na Ziemi i zapewnić jej pokój. Jak na razie jest on w fazie testów, jednak miałby on w późniejszej fazie dostać kontrolę nad światowymi zapasami broni nuklearnej i biologicznej, by sprawować nad nimi pieczę. Te maszyny, z którymi walczyliśmy mają być wypustkami SKYNETU do infiltracji jednostek kryminalnych i niszczenia ich od środka. W tym celu zostały pokryte organiczną skórą, chociaż według zapisu, model T-X nie potrzebuje tego typu kamuflażu, gdyż... tu zapis się urywa, zniszczone dane i tak dalej...

- Skoro ten program i te roboty miały być ulepszoną wersją policjantów, to, czemu zaatakowały posterunek policji i z nami walczyły?

Spytał Beast Boy.

- To bardzo ciekawe. Spróbuję przejrzeć pliki zapasowe i czarną skrzynkę elektronicznego mózgu. Spróbuję znaleźć coś o modelach seryjnych tego SKYNETU... Może się czegoś dowie...m?

Cyborg złapał się za głowę a wszyscy tytani zdębieli. Na jego prawej ręce pojawił się napis, który odczytał za niego komputer:

ALLERT! ALLERT! VIRUS INFECTION! UNKNOWN HOSTILE PROGRAM DETECTED! ALLERT! ALLERT!

- Cholera jasna jego mać!

Cyborg szybko wyrwał kable z tyłu głowy i nacisnął coś na prawej ręce. Nagle usłyszeli ponowny głos komputera;

ODCINANIE UKŁADÓW CELEM POZBYCIA SIĘ WIRUSA ROZPOCZĘTE!

Cyborg padł na kolana w momencie, gdy przestała się na nich świecić elektronika. Następnie przestały się świecić ręce.

- Za dwie godziny załóżcie mi nową bate...rieeeeeeeę...

Głos Cyborga rozmył się jak na taniej taśmie magnetofonowej, której zwolniły się obroty. Zgasła elektronika na jego głowie i jego elektroniczne oko. Organiczne się zamknęło i cały Cyborg zwalił się na ziemię. Na jego prawej ręce widniał napis oznajmiający tytanom, że zaczęły działać podzespoły i programy antywirusowe.

Wszyscy wzięli go na ręce i z trudem przenieśli do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie czekało już na niego łóżko. Wszyscy czekali ze zniecierpliwieniem aż ich kolega się obudzi. O wyznaczonej godzinie wymienili mu baterię i zobaczyli jak elektronika powoli zaczyna się świecić. Cyborg popatrzył na nich ze zbolałą miną. Nie mógł się za bardzo ruszać.

- Ten wirus zdążył nieźle namieszać.

- Ma się rozumieć, że to dlatego roboty SKYNETU oszalały?

Spytał Robin. Cyborg pokiwał przecząco głową.

- Nie-e. Ten wirus został tak potraktowany, bo był obcy. W rzeczywistości to nie był wirus, tylko główny program, a raczej jego podzespół obronny.

- To znaczy?

Robin nadal wydawał się nie kumać.

- To znaczy, że SKYNET nie został zaatakowany wirusem i to nie dlatego maszyny zwariowały. To SKYNET JEST WIRUSEM!

- Dokładnie o to mi chodziło, Phantom.

Pochwalił Cyborg kolegę.

- Tylko, że wojsko zazwyczaj się nie cacka. Tak więc albo eksperyment już się wyrwał spod kontroli, albo komputer główny SKYNETU gra z żołnierzami w kotka i myszkę.

- A może tym razem się cacka?

- Słucham?

Zdziwił się na zdanie Arcanusa Robin. Arcanus mówił do niego wypranym z emocji głosem:

- Pomyślmy. Wojsko stworzyło coś, co samodzielnie podjęło jakieś kroki. To idealna okazja by obserwować rozwój sztucznej inteligencji.

Raven i Phantom spojrzeli na Arcanusa z mocnym zdziwieniem. Nie wiedzieli, że mag zna się na takich terminach. Chociaż Phantom pożyczał mu niedawno jakieś książki o historii konfliktów zbrojnych na Ziemi.

- Czyli co mamy zrobić?

- Niestety nie udało mi się wyjąć z pamięci żadnych współrzędnych.

- A jest jakiś sposób na wyjęcie ich z tej czachy?

- No nie mam pojęcia... Musicie próbować. Proponuję, żebyście przygotowali osobny system, który nie będzie miał podłączenia do żadnego komputera, i który nie będzie miał też podłączenia do internetu, bo program im się rozlezie. Tyle szczęścia, że na razie radzi sobie z nim zwykły program antywirusowy...

- Dobra... To ty naprawiaj podsystemy, a my zajmiemy się czachą.

Wyszli do pokoju wspólnego.

Arcanus zniknął na chwilę z pokoju, za to reszta poważnie się zastanawiała, co mają zrobić. Wreszcie Sludge postanowił, że pora ujawnić swoje umiejętności informatyczne i sklecił z kilku części zapasowych z pokoju Cyborga dobry komputer. Podłączył do niego głowę robota i uruchomił system. Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki nie otworzył plików powiązanych z czarną skrzynką. Zapis urwał się w momencie, w którym otwierał plik dotyczący pierwotnych współrzędnych. W ciągu pół minuty system został opanowany przez program SKYNETu. Sludge patrzył jak na ekranie monitora wyświetla się komunikat dotyczący przejęcia kontroli. W chwilę potem ekran zrobił się biały, niebieski, aż w końcu czerwony z czarnym napisem:

- Rozkaz 208 wykonany na nieznanej jednostce.

Sludge zaklął głośno po rosyjsku, po czym wyciągnął z komputera twardy dysk i roztrzaskał go o podłogę.

- Nie zdążyłem. No to próbujemy jeszcze raz.

Po dwóch godzinach instalowania systemu operacyjnego i oprogramowania na nowym dysku, Sludge ponownie spróbował. Nic mu to nie dało. Nic też mu nie dały kolejne dwa razy. Był załamany, że nie może poprawić swojego wyniku i prześcignąć cholernego komputera. Beast Boy i Terra gdzieś wsiąkli a Cyborga jak nie było tak nie ma. Phantom patrzył jak Sludge roztrzaskuje kolejny twardy dysk o ziemię. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka na jego komunikatorze. Otworzył pudełeczko i zauważył napis: SOUND ONLY. Raven, Starfire i Robin byli tym mocno zdziwieni. Phantom odebrał rozmowę i przyłożył komunikator do ucha jak komórkę.

- Słucham?

- Cześć braciszku!

- Sylwia?

- Zgadłeś, słodziaku...

- Mogłabyś mnie tak nie nazywać? Zawstydzasz mnie...

Zarumienił się przed resztą. Sludge dalej wnerwiał się na dysk i pomiatał nim po całym pokoju wspólnym.

- Nie... Jesteś słodki, jak się wstydzisz, braciszku.

- Po co dzwonisz? Chciałaś pogadać?

- Właściwie to byłam w Necropolis Town i pomyślałam, że wpadnę was odwiedzić.

Phantom spojrzał pytająco na Robina. Ten potaknął.

- Jasne... Możesz wpadać. Tylko ostrzegam, ze dzisiaj jesteśmy wyjątkowo nudni.

- No to wpadam.

Sludge Rzucił dyskiem w okno. Z szyby wyłoniła się Phantasma i z lekkim zaskoczeniem złapała dysk w locie.

- Hmm... Nie umiecie dbać o taką elektronikę?

- Przyjaciółko!

Starfire podleciała do Phantasmy i uścisnęła ją mocno. Gdyby nie przenikalność, dziewczyna zostałaby pewnie zgnieciona. Sludge spojrzał znad komputera i wydawało mu się, że zobaczył coś prawie, że boskiego. Od razu znalazł się przy Phantasmie i z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem trącił ją kokieteryjnie łokciem w rękę.

- Co tu robisz? Ślicznotko?

Cała grupa prócz gwiazdki i Phantasmy zaliczyła glebę.

- To Terra już nie łaska?

Spytała sarkastycznie Raven. Za to Phantasma, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Phantoma wydawała się być zadowolona z podrywu Sludge'a. Zachichotała cicho i stłumiła to w piąstkę. Phantom spojrzał na Sludge'a wilkiem i wysłał pod nosem kilka przekleństw na ateusza.

- Jak ma na imię nasza nieznajoma?

Spytał z miłym akcentem.

- Możesz mi mówić Phantasma.

Phantomowi już para buchała z uszu.

- ODCZEP SIĘ OD MOJEJ SIOSTRY!

- Współczuję ci... Mieć takiego brata...

- O żesz ty!

Phantom wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zacisnął ją. Sludge poczuł jak coś go ściska w brzuchu i upadł na kolana. Phantom rozluźnił rękę i odprowadził nieco na bok chichoczącą pod nosem Phantasmę. Na odchodnym rzucił Sludge'owi tekst:

- Wyznaję jedną zasadę na komunistów... Warstwa ziemi, warstwa komunistów, warstwa ziemi... Zrozumiano!

Robin był mocno zaskoczony taką reakcją Phantoma. W końcu to on im poręczył za Sludge'a. Sludge spojrzał na niego gniewnie, po czym zabrał się za komputer. Zainstalował system po raz n-ty i odpalił go, jednak nie wiedział jak się zabrać do rozszyfrowywania. Siedział tak i drapał się nerwowo w tył głowy. Wreszcie Starfire nie wytrzymała:

- Co się dzieję? Czemu nic nie robisz?

- To mnie przerasta... Moje ręce nie nadążają za komputerem... Tu trzeba by kogoś, kto w jednej chwili potrafi kazać komputerowi wykonać dziesięć operacji... A ja nie mogę...

- Zaraz... Phantom! Przecież oboje mamy zdolności psychometryczne!

Krzyknęła Phantasma. Phantom niechętnie, ale się do tego przyznał.

- Świetnie! No to ja dojdę do momentu gdzie wszystko się pieprzy, a wy może zdołacie dalej wyciągnąć jakieś współrzędne bazy tych robotów...

- Niech będzie.

Zgodził się Phantom. Oboje z Phantasmą położyli dłonie na skrzynce komputera i poczekali na odpowiedni moment. Sludge łamał kolejne kody dostępu i odczytywał kolejne dane. Wreszcie zabrał głos.

- Dobra... Zaraz wejdę do odpowiednich plików a wy zajmiecie się resztą... Jak powiem już, to startujecie. Gotowi? – Położył palec na klawiszu ENTER. – Trzy – Cztery! JUŻ!

Wcisnął klawisz. Phantasmie i Phantomowi zaświeciły się na czerwono oczy a na komputerze pokazała się znajoma sekwencja. Tym razem jednak w tle widać było wyświetlające się dane. Sludge czytał je szybko i próbował znaleźć te, które były im potrzebne.

- Cholera jasna! Za szybko to idzie! I czas się kończy!

- I tak nam dobrze idzie. Komputer powinien być opanowany przez wirus od 10 sekund!

Chrząknął Phantom. Sludge przeczytał jakiś ciąg cyfr, po czym ekran stał się czerwony i wyświetliło się logo SKYNETu. O dziwo, nie załamał, się, lecz wziął szybko notes i zapisał oba ciągi z swojej pamięci.

- JEST! MAM!

- Co masz? Współrzędne?

Krzyknął Robin.

- Pierwszy ciąg – Sludge pokazał mu notes – oznacza numer IP, na który maszyny miały przesłać dane technologiczne dotyczące tamtych komponentów Białej Armii Skorpiona. Drugi to miejsce kolejnego ataku, jaki mieli przeprowadzić zaraz po przesłaniu danych z bezpiecznej odległości.

- Czyli wiemy gdzie mieli wysłać dane, i gdzie znów uderzą? O ile już nie uderzyli.

- Nie uderzyli. Według tamtych danych, mają uderzyć jutro, koło północy. Tylko gdzie, to już trza sprawdzić z mapami.

- No to, na co czekasz? Namierz ten adres IP.

- Już się tym zajmuje. To mi zajmie jakieś dwie godzinki. Zajmijcie się w tym czasie czymś użytecznym... Bo ja wiem, potrenujcie? W każdym razie mi nie przeszkadzajcie.

Wszyscy wyszli z pokoju wspólnego. Starfire poszła do swojego pokoju, tak samo jak Raven do swojego. Robin spojrzał na „białe" rodzeństwo.

- Czy nie pomyliłeś się, wtedy na tamtej wyspie?

- Chodzi ci o Sludge'a? Poza tym, że jest parszywym komuchem, należał do Armii Skorpiona i że jest strasznie niestały w uczuciach, nie ma nic na sumieniu.

- Widząc twoją reakcję odniosłem inne wrażenie.

- Nie... On jest czysty... To że go akceptuję, nie znaczy, że go lubię. A już na pewno nie chcę, żeby spoufalał się z moją siostrą.

Powiedział patrząc na Phantasmę.

- Rany! Stałeś się strasznie apodyktyczny, Phantom... Słodki jesteś jak tak marszczysz brwi...

Pogłaskała go po czole. Phantom zastanawiał się czy pozwalać się tak traktować, czy się obrazić, ale przypomniawszy sobie z czyjej winy Phantasma jest, jaka jest, od razu się uspokoił i zrobił pokorny. Siostra przytuliła go i zagadnęła do Robina.

- Sludge jest bardzo miły... Szkoda, że mi go wcześniej nie przedstawiliście.

- Słucham? On? Miły?

Nawet Robin nie dowierzał jej.

- Tak... Jest w nim coś ujmującego, co sprawia, że jest ciekawy i na swój sposób słodki.

- Sylwia... Przerażasz mnie...

Zirytował się Phantom.

- Ty też jesteś jakiś inny niż ten, o którym mi opowiadały duchy z rezydencji. Podobno jesteś cichy, spokojny, nie mieszasz się w sprawy innych i wolisz być biernym... Tutaj dajesz przykłady na to, jaki inny jesteś od tego wizerunku.

- Ona ma rację... Zmieniłeś się, odkąd do nas przybyłeś.

- I ty, Robinie? Przeciwko mnie?

- Nie parafrazuj mi tu Julka Cezara, Artur! Czujesz, że cię obrażamy, a nie wiem jak, Robin, ale mi się podobasz jako bardziej normalny chłopak.

- Słucham?

- Tamta twoja reakcja przy Sludge'u była typowa dla zwykłego, normalnego nastolatka. Problem jest w tym, że ty wolisz się zachowywać bardziej dorośle niż na to pozwala twój wiek. Rozumiem, że przeżyłeś już wiele rzeczy zarezerwowanych tylko dla dorosłych, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jeszcze nie osiągnąłeś psychicznej dorosłości. Bo twoja osiemnastka się zbliża, wiem to.

- Nic się przed wami nie ukryje... Heh... Pozostaje mi tylko ratować się luzem...

- No i tak trzymaj. Nie bądź na siłę dorosłym.

Stwierdził Robin.

Phantom i Phantasma po pewnym czasie postanowili, że czas się zmyć. Wszyscy Tytani, prócz Cyborga dalej leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym zebrali się w pokoju wspólnym. Sludge rwał sobie włosy z głowy.

- Znowu coś nie wyszło?

Zagadnął sarkastycznie Phantom.

- Numeru IP nie da się namierzyć. Idzie na inny IP, następnie jest przesyłany przez następny i następny jest rozszczepiany i rozsyłany na dwadzieścia innych... Nawet psychometria by tu nie pomogła. Kolejny dowód na to, że jak kapitaliści wezmą się za systemu komputerowe to potrafią je zabezpieczyć przed atakiem, czy próbą zlokalizowania.

- To co teraz?

- Spytał, Robin.

- Pozostaje nam stawić się jutro w miejscu, gdzie roboty mają dokonać napadu, a następnie mieć nadzieję, że przyślą jakieś zastępstwo za te, które zniszczyliśmy.

- Jest jakiś sens w tym?

Spytał Chłodnym głosem Arcanus, oparty o ścianę.

- Myślę, że jest. Gorzej, że musimy pozostawić jakiegoś niedobitka, żeby nas doprowadził do bazy, albo im pozwolić zaatakować i przejąć cel.

- Nie ma mowy o niedobitkach. Trzeba zniszczyć wszystkich.

Powiedział z zacięciem.

- Stul japę podrzędny magu! Zrobimy to po mojemu! Zrozumiano? Inaczej za Chiny Ludowe ich nie dorwiemy. Dorwiemy ich przy ich celu i zostawimy tych, którzy uciekną.

Sludge uniósł się dumą.

- A wiesz w ogóle, co ma być ich celem?

- Konwój, tyle tylko wiem. W aktach wojskowych, do których udało mi się włamać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń nie było nic o zawartości i celu konwoju. Mają przejeżdżać przez ruiny na obrzeżach miasta.

Phantom i Phantasma spojrzeli po sobie z przerażeniem.

- O cholera! Przecież to Necropolis Town!

- Trzeba uprzedzić duchy, żeby sobie nie robiły głupich kawałów!

Krzyknęli i wylecieli z pokoju przenikając przez sufit.

- Dobra... Jak oni się zajmują jakimiś „paranormalsami", to my się przygotujemy w zakresie walki. Trzeba się wytrenować na jutro.

Wszyscy się rozeszli. W pokoju wspólnym pozostał tylko, Arcanus. Spojrzał na kamery ukryte w rogu pokoju i w niektórych ścianach. Te się wyłączyły. Podszedł do leżącej na piedestale czaszki robota i wziął ją do rąk. Robotowi zaświeciły się oczy.

- Zniszczyć wszystkie... Tak...

Powiedział sarkastycznie, niemalże bezpłciowym głosem.

CHAPTER II: "The rush hour"

Tytani śledzili konwój w ukryciu, przemieszczając się wzdłuż budynków, między którymi jechały cztery czołgi i dwie ciężarówki z żołnierzami, ustawione w kolumnę. Phantom wyskoczył na wierzę dzwonniczą kościoła jego bractwa i obserwował ich pozostając niewidzialnym. Wytężył słuch, by słyszeć, o czym rozmawiają. O dziwo, rozmawiali tylko niektórzy żołnierze z ciężarówek i tylko załoga dwóch czołgów, oraz dowódca jadący w pierwszej ciężarówce. Phantom spojrzał pod kościół. Tylko on był w stanie ujrzeć niewidzialną Phantasmę. Niedaleko niej majaczyła czarna jak noc kałuża o błękitnych przebłyskach. I Phantasma i – niestety musiał to przyznać – Sludge świetnie się maskowali. Robin stał w cieniu na dachu do połowy zburzonego domu i Phantom widział tylko jego oczy majaczące w ciemnościach. Raven schowała się za załomem domu a Terra siedziała w jednym z lei po bombach, jakimi szosa była pokryta od dwóch stron. Obok Phantoma przeleciał zielony kruk. Arcanus ukrywał się w czarnym załomie przy jakiś dużych wrotach do domu. Wszyscy byli na swoich tymczasowych pozycjach, gdy Phantom usłyszał dowódcę konwoju krzyczącego do interkomu, że konwój ma się zatrzymać.

Dowódca wysiadł z ciężarówki przed kościołem i uklęknął przed nim, żegnając się znakiem krzyża. Miał na głowie ciemnozielony hełm a jego ciało okrywał tegoż samego koloru mundur. Przy boku kabura z pistoletem i granaty przypięte do klatki piersiowej. Wstał z klęczek i rozpalił papierosa. Nagle odezwał się komunikator Phantoma. To Terra mówiła do wszystkich:

- Słuchajcie! Niedobrze! Coś się przemieszcza pod ziemią.

Za dowódcą ziemia zaczęła być rozwiercana. Spojrzał za siebie ze zdziwieniem i zobaczył jak z ziemi wyskakują dwa, połyskujące na srebrno szkielety stworzone z metalu. Ich oczy świeciły się na czerwono a dłonie świdrowały wokół własnej osi niczym świdry koparek kopiących okrągłe tunele.

- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! CHOLERA!

Szybko wyjął swój pistolet i oddał cztery strzały. Roboty ruszyły w jego kierunku i zaczęły biec. Jeden z nich dostał w klatkę piersiową, a następnie w głowę. Drugi dostał oba strzały w głowę i zrobił salto do tyłu. Dowódca wyjął jeszcze z kieszeni drugi pistolet i strzelał do podnoszących się z ziemi robotów.

- Alarm! Zbiórka! Konwój został zaatakowany!

Jeden z kierowców krzyknął do dowódcy:

- Komandorze! Za panem!

Dowódca odwrócił się i zobaczył jak wzdłuż ulicy biegnie siedem podobnych robotów, ustawionych w rzędzie oskrzydlającym. Jednakże te niosły ciężkie karabiny a środkowy niósł wielką wyrzutnię. Zatrzymały się. Robot-grenadier przyklęknął i wycelował. Stojący obok Karabinier załadował mu do rury wyrzutni pocisk.

Dowódca wycelował szybko i nacisnął spust obu pistoletów. Robot-grenadier oberwał dwa strzały w głowę które ją urwały i skierował wylot lufy do góry. Jednocześnie nacisnął spust i wielki pocisk poleciał do góry. Po pół minucie, na wysokości kilometra, pocisk eksplodował. Robotów przybyło o jeszcze osiem. Tym razem do akcji wkroczyli Tytani, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu komandora. Kałuża, w której stał przyjęła postać czarnego człowieka z długimi rogami na głowie i czerwonymi oczami. Z cienia wydobył się wojownik z dwoma mieczami, który ciachnął robota, który wyszedł z pod ziemi. W tym czasie z ziemi wyskoczyło jeszcze siedem robotów. Do akcji wkroczyła Terra, uderzając w dwa roboty kamiennymi rękami. Beast Boy zamienił się w locie w goryla i zaczął rzucać robotami na wszystkie strony. Rozległ się huk. To pierwszy w kolumnie czołg wystrzelił w strzelających karabinierów. Żołnierze musieli zająć się odparciem ataku na tył konwoju. Okazało się, że stamtąd przybywa ciągle robotów. Dwa czołgi na tyłach oddawały strzał po strzale, a Tytani pomagali odeprzeć ataki tych robotów, które mimo wszystko się przedarły. Znów dała o sobie znać siła metalowych mięśni. Żołnierz, który znalazł się w zasięgu bywał od razu uderzany z taką siłą, że słychać było łamanie kości.

Komandor krzyknął do tytanów, żeby pomogli bardziej z przodu, a że sam zajmie się tyłem. Jak kazał tak zrobili. Robin rzucił w grupkę robotów granat. Jeden z robotów rzucił się na niego i pokrył go swym ciałem. Stłumiło to wybuch, ale odłamki powbijały się w jego towarzyszy i w ziemię w pobliżu strefy walki. Raven skoncentrowała się i przecięła w pasie ponad szesnaście robotów na raz. Nogi upadły, ale tułowie dalej pełzły przed nią wyciągając swoje kościste palce. W tym momencie do akcji wkroczył Sludge, który wykształcił sobie osiem dodatkowych rąk, każda z ostrzem podobnym do kosy zamiast dłoni. Pełzł przed siebie i wbijał ostrza w głowy robotów. Raven machnęła mu na „dziękuję" i ruszyła walczyć dalej, tym razem celując tak, by uszkodzić głowy.

Arcanus siał spustoszenie wśród grupki, która go atakowała, jednakże żaden z robotów nie zdołał mu zadać ani jednego ciosu. Bił każdego z nich mieczami i nie kwapił się by użyć choćby najmarniejszego zaklęcia. Terra przebiegła obok niego uciekając przed robotami.

- A mówili, że to ja za mało jem i wyglądam jak szkielet!

W tym momencie jeden z robotów podniósł drugiego i rzucił nim jak oszczepem. Robot rozwinął ręce za Terrą i złapał ją w pas, unieruchamiając jej ręce. Spadli ze skały na ziemię, jednak wylądowali na nogach.

- Puszczaj!

Robot odchylił głowę i otworzył szczękę. Widziała coś, jakby czaszka się uśmiechała w morderczy sposób. Metalowe zęby lśniły w blasku księżyca i lamp konwojowych. Z kłów wyłoniły się dwie, króciutkie igły, po czym robot wbił je w szyję Terry. Nawet nie krzyknęła. Poczuła jak jej świadomość odpływa i opadła całkowicie z sił. Robot dźwignął ją i przełożył przez barki trzymając za nadgarstki i nogi jak myśliwy trzyma zwierzynę, i pobiegł w drugą stronę od konwoju.

- Terra!

Wrzasnął Beast Boy i skoczył do robota pod postacią goryla. Obok wyskoczył jeszcze jeden robot, tym razem z karabinem. Wiązka energii uderzyła w Beast Boya i przyszpiliła go do ściany. Robot parł przed siebie nie przerywając wiązki, a jego kolega z Terrą na plecach uciekał dalej. Wreszcie Adrenalina pomogła przezwyciężyć ból i BB zamienił się w tyranozaura. Spróbował ugryźć robota. Robot odsunął się i stracił połowę karabinu. Drugie chapnięcie zatrzymał rozstawiając dłonie. Metalowe mięśnie nie poradziły sobie z naporem ścisku ponad dwustu ton, i uległy. Ścięgna i tłoczki poszły w rozsypkę a BB coś chrzęściło w zębach. Zamienił się szybko w Geparda i zaczął morderczy bieg za porywaczem.

Phantasma i Phantom stosowali swoją strategię: byli przenikalni przy każdym ciosie robotów, a gdy zdarzyła się sposobność, wyrywali im przenikając przez ich głowy ich elektroniczne mózgi. Nagle pomiędzy nimi przeleciał komandor. Miał podziurawioną klatkę piersiową. Upadł obok Robina.

- Raven! Jeden do leczenia!

Krzyknął przywódca. Raven wylądowała obok niego i zaczęła go leczyć. Jednak dowódca bardziej się wykrwawiał niż przestawał to robić. Raven męczyła się z nim i próbowała jakoś przyspieszyć leczenie. Jednocześnie wojak zachowywał świadomość i władze umysłowe, tak więc mocno jęczał i od czasu do czasu powrzaskiwał.  
Wreszcie ich siły zaczęły się przechylać na ich stronę. Starfire przebiła ostatniego przy niej robota swoimi laserami z oczu. Nagle ujrzeli jak z jednej z ciężarówek wysiadają żołnierze, którzy dotąd nic nie robili. Ustawili się w rzędzie i wycelowali w tytanów i niedobitki.

- RAVEN! BARIERA!

Wrzasnął Robin. Raven uwolniła jedną rękę od dowódcy i wytworzyła barierę oddzielającą żołnierzy od nich. Żołnierzom zaświeciły się na czerwono oczy i pociągnęli za spusty. Kule uderzały o barierę, jednak nic jej nie robiły. Nagle ujrzeli jak jeden z czołgów po drugiej stronie barykady odpala działo w drugi, powodując wrzask załogi. Następnie wieżyczka zwróciła się w stronę bariery i załadowała kumulacyjny pocisk energetyczny do lufy.

- WSZYSCY PADNIJ!

Wrzasnął Sludge. Tytani upadli a Raven opuściła pole siłowe. Pocisk uderzył cztery przecznice dalej w jakiś stary budynek.

- Komandorze! Co robić?

Przy dowódcy przyklęknął jakiś żołnierz z dobrej strony barykady.

- Natarcie!

- Panie Komandorze! Ale oni kurwa strzelają!

- Nie gadać tylko strzelać! To jest rozkaz.

Wycedził przez zęby i dał sobie pomóc Raven. Żołnierz podniósł krzyk fanatyka i wybiegł razem z pozostałymi żołnierzami do ataku. Roboty ich odparły i zginęli bezsensowną śmiercią. Phantom rozpoczął morderczy bieg do czołgu wrogów z obnażonym mieczem. Był przenikalny, tak więc kule i ręce robotów nie mogły go zatrzymać. Skoczył na wieżyczkę i wrzucił miecz prosto w lufę. Wyleciał z czołgu i stanął naprzeciwko robotów. Te nie przestawały ostrzału. Czołg wybuchł a z jego wnętrza wystrzelił miecz Phantoma. Złapał go w powietrzu i zaczął masakrę i rzeź robotów, przebranych za żołnierzy. Krew, najprawdopodobniej uzyskana syntetycznie lub od ludzi tryskała na wszystkie strony, jednak nawet kropelka nie dosięgła Phantoma. Wreszcie pozostał tylko jeden robot, którego Sludge postanowił oszczędzić, gdyż zaczął uciekać.

- Śledzimy go!

- A co ze zmarłymi i z rannym?

Spytał Phantom.

- Pieprzyć ich! Jak go nie wyśledzimy to będzie więcej trup...

W tym momencie robota przeszył miecz Arcanusa. Miecz leciał sam z siebie i odciął robotowi głowę. Arcanus podniósł miecz i przeciął w pół głowę robota.

- ...ów... KURWA MAĆ!

Dokończył Sludge. Podbiegł do Arcanusa i zaczął się na niego wydzierać:

- Ty idioto! Takiego pojeba to chyba w życiu nie widziałem! Mówiłem jasno: zostawić, chociaż jednego niedobitka! A ty mi tu wpieprzasz się jak Filip z konopi i wszystko niszczysz!

Tytani nigdy nie widzieli Sludge'a w takiej pasji. Byli pewni, że gdyby zezłościł się o mililitr adrenaliny więcej, to przeszyłby Arcanusa jakimś swoim ostrzem.

- Wybacz... Nie wiedziałem, że to ostatni...

- No to kurwa pięknie! I jak ich wyśledzimy?

- Uspokój się... Wyklinanie matek nic ci nie da poza głupotą... Zmarło tu tylu ludzi, a dziś doszło jeszcze trochę... Uszanuj ich spokój...

- Mam gdzieś zmarłych! Nie obchodzą mnie! Ważne jest to, że nie chcę być jednym z nich! A ten tu przypieczętował nasz los.

Dowódca coś w tym momencie wyjąkał.

- Hej! Przerwijcie wygłupy i chodźcie tu szybko!

Krzyknęła Raven. Wszyscy zbiegli się wokół komandora.

- Dziewczynko... Nie łudź się... Mnie już nie odratujesz, chociaż widzę, że się starasz... Te roboty... To teraz wasi wrogowie. Od początku wiedziałem, że to wymknie się spoza kontroli... te Roboty... To jednostki samodzielnego rozpoznania, infiltracji i eliminacji zagrożenia pokoju na Ziemi. Nazwaliśmy je terminatorami, gdyż miały służyć do eliminacji czynników ludzkich. Te, które przebrały się za żołnierzy, to zapewne kryptoterminatory, na oko to modele T-800 i T- 500...

- Terminatorzy?

Spytał Robin.

- Tak... Dowodzi nimi centralna jednostka komputerowa: kryptonim SKYNET... Ma on za zadanie zapewnić bezpieczeństwo pokojowi na Ziemi... Po tym ataku wnioskuję, że za dużo mu pozwolono... KHE KHE!

Dowódca wypluł trochę krwi. Raven czuła się bezsilna i przestała już nawet próbować go leczyć.

- Za dużo mu pozwolono?

Spytał Robin.

- KHE KHEM...! Tak... Najwyraźniej komputer uznał, że ludzie nie pozwolą na zaistnienie pokoju na Ziemi, dopóki będą istnieć... Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Sterylizacja Ziemi a następnie innych światów będzie jedynym sposobem na utrzymanie pokoju... Khe Khem! Ale na szczęście ja już tego nie dożyję. Słuchajcie. Macie mnie pomścić. Współrzędnie dotyczące miejsca, gdzie jest jednostka główna SKYNETu są w komputerach obu wozów. Macie zniszczyć cały kompleks, zrozumiano? Cały, BEZ WYJATKU!

- Przyrzekamy ci...

Wypowiedzieli cicho, za wyjątkiem Arcanusa.

- Błagam was, dobijcie mnie... Będę jeszcze długo się wykrwawiał... Błagam...

Tytani nie wiedzieli, co robić. Nikt nie chciał tego zrobić, a wojak dalej się zapluwał własna krwią. Nagle, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Arcanus wyciągnął jeden ze swoich mieczy i wbił go w głowę komandora bez zmrużenia oka.

- Co je...?

Phantasma nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia. Wszyscy zresztą mieli podobne wrażenie. Phantom walnął go pięścią w szczękę i spowodował jego przewrócenie się na siedzenie.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Przecież to jest Morderstwo! Nawet, jeżeli cię o to prosił! Nie wiem, co ci wpoili w Anauroch, ale w tym kraju nie stosuje się dobijania ludzi!

Dyszał ciężko. Phantasma ledwo, co go powstrzymała od skopania Arcanusa. Arcanus wstał i wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na uderzenie, jakie mu zadał Phantom. Rozmasował policzek, po czym ruszył w stronę ciężarówki.

- Idę po te współrzędne... Są teraz ważniejsze...

- NIE! Dość już dzisiaj złego narobiłeś!

Krzyknął Robin i powstrzymał go. Phantom zagrodził Arcanusowi Mieczem drogę i pozwolił Robinowi samemu podejść do ciężarówki. Coś mu nie pasiło w Arcanusie, tylko nie wiedział co. Robin zaklął z ciężarówki:

- Cholera! Zaszyfrowane! Musimy wracać do Cyborga!

- Wyślij najpierw wiadomość do najbliższej bazy, że trzeba przyjechać po trupy. Nie mów nic więcej.

Stwierdził Phantom, po czym opuścił swój miecz, i schował go pod poły płaszcza. Popatrzył na Raven. Była mocno podłamana niemożliwością pomocy umierającemu człowiekowi. Phantasma pocieszała ją zakładając przyjacielsko rękę na jej ramię. Mówiła jej, że czasami nie da się pomóc innemu człowiekowi i nie powinna się obwiniać. Phantom nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Raven może mieć problem z otaczającą ją śmiercią. Wydało mu się, że bardziej przejmowała się tym jednym, któremu nie zdołała pomóc, niż całym plutonem, zmasakrowanym w okolicy. Duchy nieśmiało wychodziły z ukrycia. Obok Phantoma zjawił się duch Księdza. Zamienił z Phantomem kilka słów w języku duchów, po czym zaczął odmawiać modły do Boga i zmarłych w otoczeniu kilku duchów. Tytani mocno się dziwili na ich widok.

- A gdzie BB?

Spytała Starfire. Ona najwyraźniej najbardziej przejmowała się wszechobecną wojną. Robin zauważył, że to dobre pytanie i wyjął komunikator.

BB klęczał na czworakach w kałuży i bił pięścią w swoje odbicie.

- Dureń! Dureń! Jak mogłeś im dać ją zabrać!

Rozpłakał się. Nagle odezwał się jego komunikator. Nie chciał odbierać, ale pomyślał, że to może jednak coś ważnego. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się twarz, Robina.

- Beast Boy? Co się stało?

- Zabrał Terrę... Ten Skurwiel zabrał mi ją!

- Za... Zabrał ją?

- Tak... Nic nie mogłem zrobić.

BB głos się załamał. Robin nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Nie martw się. Wiemy gdzie jej szukać. Odbijemy ją!

- Wiecie gdzie?

- Tak! Musimy tylko poprosić Cyborga o rozszyfrowanie zestawu współrzędnych i się przygotować.

- To świetnie!

- Spotkamy się w wieży.

CHAPTER III: "Final Fantasy"

Cyborg rozszyfrował zapis współrzędnych, a Robin zlokalizował bazę. Była na pustyni w Newadzie.

- To nie jest przypadkiem to miejsce, w którym testuje się broń nuklearną i bomby implozyjno-eksplozyjne typu Midas i Hades? Jak rany! Wiedzieli gdzie się ukryć! Nawet Gwardzista nie miał takich porąbanych pomysłów...

Krzyknął Sludge gdy się o tym dowiedział.

- Musimy poczekać jeszcze cztery godziny...

Stwierdził Phantom patrząc na swój kieszonkowy zegarek.

- Jak to cztery godziny... Przecież oni w tym czasie...

- Wiem, że z Terrą może się stać źle... Ale sami nic nie wskóramy. Za cztery godziny do Stanów Zjednoczonych dotrą poprzez bramy między wymiarowe i transporty powietrzne Inkwizytorzy i Paladyni z korpusów inwazyjnych instytutu Iscariote. To jedyna armia, na którą możemy liczyć. Bez nich nie wskóramy nic...

Wyjaśnił Phantom.

- Mam gdzieś Inkwizytorów i Paladynów! Oni porwali Terrę! Chcesz tu czekać aż jej coś zrobią!

Wściekł się BB.

- Z tego, co mi opowiedziałeś, wiadomo, że potrzebują jej całej i zdrowej, tak wiec nie zrobią jej póki co krzywdy. I tak dotrzemy wcześniej niż armia na miejsce. Na miejscu poczekamy na mój batalion i rozpoczniemy atak.

- Ale...

- Beast Boy ma rację! Roboty nie spodziewają się ataku małej grupki osób! A jak przyleci cały batalion, to od razu się na nas rzucą... To chyba jasne...

Phantom popatrzył ze wściekłością na Arcanusa. Wszyscy tytani byli przerażeni. Odkąd wrócili z Necropolis Town Phantom patrzył wilkiem na maga, jednak to jak spojrzał na niego teraz było przerażające. Zaświeciły mu się na czerwono oczy, po czym z przerażeniem spojrzał na Arcanusa. W chwilę potem przerażenie ustąpiło miejsca nieopanowanemu gniewowi. Ruszył w jego stronę.

- A to coś się taki mądry zrobił, co? Myślisz, że znasz roboty? Ty, który pochodzisz z atechnologicznego świata i wiesz o robotach tyle, co jak z nimi walczyć? Powiedz mi... Dlaczego nie myślisz ani krztyny, „bezmózgowcu"?

- Odwal się! Co ty insynuujesz?

Zripostował Mag. Phantom dalej napierał. Popchnął mocno Arcanusa. Ten odleciał nieco w tył.

- Dajcie spokój!

Krzyknął Robin.

- Stul japę i tak trzymaj! Nie wiesz, o co chodzi!

Krzyknął ze złością, Phantom. Już nawet prośby Phantasmy na niego nie działały. Parł dalej popychając Arcanusa.

- Co ty robisz?

- No! Jakżeś taki mądry, to może zastosujesz na mnie jakąś kulę ognia? Może zaklęcie Nagra? Na ten przykład? No! Broń się, bo przepchnę cię przez ścianę!

- Przestańcie przyjaciele!

Phantom wrzasnął coś na Starfire w języku Tamaran, a ta zaraz się speszyła i schowała za Robinem.

- No i co?

Arcanus zacisnął zęby, po czym wystawił lewą dłoń i krzyknął:

- NAGRA!

Phantom czekał na to. Wyjął swój miecz i ułożył go płaską stroną do Arcanusa. Ten wyraził na twarzy zdziwienie. Niebieski ogień opadł a Arcanus mocno różnił się od tego, którego przed chwilą widzieli. Tytani oniemieli.

- Robin! Włącz zakłócanie sygnałów radiowych w wieży!

- Co?

- Rób to!

Robin wykonał rozkaz

Arcanus nie miał skóry na lewej ręce aż do klatki piersiowej. Miał w jej miejscu rękę terminatora z okrągłym otworem z małym płomieniem w dłoni. Lewa strona jego twarzy była wypalona i ukazywała im metalową czaszkę z czerwonym, bionicznym okiem analizującym sytuację. Drugie oko też zaczęło się świecić na czerwono.

- J... Jak to odkryłeś?

Powiedział metalicznym głosem.

- To proste, kupo złomu... Nawet najdoskonalsza maszyna, jeżeli nie ma organicznego mózgu, nie posiada myśli, ani duszy... Przed momentem chciałem przeczytać twój umysł, ale ty, wybrakowana puszko, nie masz go!

- Ach tyyyy!

Wydarł się Terminator i uderzył Phantoma w ciągle wyprostowany miecz. Ten wyleciał z wieży zbijając okno w salonie. Robin uderzył Terminatora swoim teleskopowym kijem i wybił go przez ścianę na korytarz. Robot odbił się lekko od ściany i wylądował na czworaka. Nie miał już skóry na całej twarzy i klatce piersiowej. Zostało jej trochę na nogach i prawej ręce. Nagle oblał się jakąś z kolei metalową, ciekłą substancją i stracił resztę syntetycznej skóry, wytwarzając na sobie nieorganiczną.

- HA HA HA!

Wystawił obie ręce i wystrzelił z nich ogniem. Raven podniosła w korytarzu barierę. Gdy ją opuściła, Robot był w pobliżu. Gdy wpadł między tytanów zrobił młynka, ogłuszając wszystkich uderzeniami po głowach. Obie dłonie zmieniły się w ostrza piły łańcuchowej i zbliżały się właśnie do głowy Beast Boya. Nagle robota uderzyło coś od tyłu. Była to niebieska wiązka. Uderzył o ścianę plecami, do góry nogami. Ześlizgnął się z niej i spojrzał na Cyborga, któremu jeszcze dymiła ręka.

- Boo ya!

Tytani wstali i zawiwatowali Cyborgowi. Śmiechy przerwał chichot maszyny. Robot wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zacisnął ją. Oczy zaświeciły mu się na czerwono. W tym samym momencie Cyborg zmienił kolor z niebieskiego na czerwony i ruszył w stronę tytanów.

- Co jest?

- Model T-X... Przejmowanie kontroli nad komponentami mechanicznymi na odległość... Do usług... Życzę miłego dnia.

Powiedział komputerowym głosem Kryptoterminator.

- Cyborg! Zwalcz to!

Krzyknęli Tytani.

- Nie mogę! Mój mózg działa, ale ciało odmawia współpracy!

- Jesteś... Tylko... MASZYNĄ!

Wrzasnął Robot. Cyborg wyciągnął w stronę tytanów rękę i zaczął ładować potężną wiązkę soniczną. W tym momencie w robota przydzwoniła zbroja krzyżowca, która zazwyczaj stała w pokoju Phantoma. Wyjęła miecz i zaczęła go okładać nim z całej siły. Niestety, zamiast dźwięku przecinania, słuchać było tylko dźwięk wgniatania metalu. Ale robot nie mógł się ruszyć, a Cyborg odzyskał na tyle władzy w swym ciele, by przerwać atak. Robot wydawał z siebie nieartykularne dźwięki i próbował się bronić, jednak zbroja była nieugięte. Odrąbała wreszcie głowę i kopnęła ją do Tytanów. Raven wytworzyła dla niej tunel z swej energii, a Starfire wysłała w niego swój piorun. Raven szybko zamknęła tunel i spowodowała doszczętne zniszczenie głowy robota. Ciało się poddało, a Cyborg odzyskał swoje dawne kolory. Padł na kolana i łapał oddech. W tym samym czasie Phantom zdążył wrócić do wieży. Rzucił stanowczym wzrokiem na złom robota, po czym kazał zbroi wynieść to z domu.

Tytani siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym. Nadal nie mogli uwierzyć w to, że podstawiono im robota na miejsce Arcanusa.

- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że podstawili nam robota na miejsce Arcanusa...

Zarzekł załamany Beast Boy.

- Mamy teraz dwie osoby do uratowania.

Stwierdził Robin.

- Skąd w ogóle wiesz, czy Arcanus jest im jeszcze potrzebny?

Spytał Sludge w arogancki sposób.

- Żyje i jest zdrowy... Ja to wiem...

Powiedział Phantom, którego oczy jarzyły się na czerwono. Phantasmie na chwile zajarzyły się na czerwono, po czym potaknęła bratu.

- No tak... Wszystko wiedzący duch jak zwykle się wymądrza!

- Czemu? Czemu wzięli Arcanusa a nie JEGO?

Załamał ręce Phantom. Gdyby nie ingerencji Robina, to pewnie Sludge rzuciłby się na Phantoma.

- SPOKÓJ MA BYĆ! Phantom! Ile jeszcze do przybycia tych wojsk?

- Dwie godziny... Jak mamy zdążyć, to musimy już iść... A zresztą... Po co iść jak możemy polecieć?

Phantom wskazał palcem za szybę. W odległości jakichś sześćdziesięciu metrów od obrębu wyspy, zawisł w powietrzu szary, ciężki śmigłowiec transportowy, dwuwirnikowy. Na burcie widniała biała tarcza z czarnym krzyżem i cyfrą trzynaście zapisaną na rzymską modłę. Na tle księżyca majaczyły jeszcze inne sylwetki takich samych transportowców. Śmigłowiec podleciał na dach wierzy, gdzie zebrali się już tytani. Wsiadać pomagało im dwóch inkwizytorów w szpiczastych kapturach. W środku siedziało ponad czterdziestu tak samo ubranych żołnierzy w imię wiary. Phantom kazał tytanom siadać, a sam ruszył wraz z Phantasmą do kabiny pilota. Tam podyktował współrzędne i wrócił do tytanów. Nie było z nimi Cyborga, był jeszcze zbyt słaby. Phantom wziął od jednego z inkwizytorów karabin i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej.

- Wymień bagnet, ma skazę...

Powiedział po Polsku do inkwizytora.

- Tak jest!

Krzyknął. Tytani analizowali: Inkwizytor to ksiądz, a Phantom nie jest duchownym. Czyli, że Phantom rozkazuje księżom, a oni traktują go jak lepszego od nich. Było to nie do pojęcia dla nich. I tak treść rozkazu mogli wywnioskować tylko z ruchów rąk Phantoma, bo tylko Trzy osoby z całej grupy były wstanie zrozumieć ten język, a mianowicie: Raven, Phantasma i Sludge.

Phantom przekształcił swój strój w strój inkwizytora i zaraz opuścił szpiczasty kaptur na plecy. Chwycił wiszący na ścianie karabin z bagnetem i załadował broń.

- Dziś idziemy na wojnę...

Odezwał się do Tytanów.

CHAPTER IV: "Judgement Day"

- Dziś idziemy na wojnę!

Krzyknął do zastępów zebranych przed nimi. Tytani stali za nim rzędem, spoglądając niepewnie na złowieszczą bazę za ich plecami. Nie byli do końca pewni swego ataku, bo widzieli, że przed bazą już zbierają się jeszcze liczniejsze zastępy terminatorów. Inkwizytorzy i Paladyni silniej zaciskali pięści na karabinach i mieczach. Z oddali dobiegał szczęk metalowych kości, tłoków, ścięgien i karabinów. Beast Boy chyba jako jedyny miał zaciętą minę i patrzył na roboty tak, jakby miał zamiar zmieść wszystkie jednym uderzeniem a później pastwić się dobijając niedobitki.

- Plan jest prosty, żołnierze! Osłaniamy Robina, Sludge'a i Beast Boya... – Trzej wymienieni wystąpili z szeregu – i wprowadzamy na tyle zamieszania, by mogli się wedrzeć do placówki. Celować należy w głowy. To Maszyny. Nie odczuwają bólu, strachu, litości, miłości, czy nawet gniewu. Są stworzone tylko po to by anihilować, i zginą od swojego własnego miecza. Wielu z nas polegnie, miejmy nadzieję, że jak najmniej. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że Kraj i Bóg są z was dumni! Nie zawiedźcie ich, Dzielni Inkwizytorzy i Paladyni Polskiego korpusu Zakonu Iscariote!

Wykrzyknął Phantom. Inkwizytorzy i paladyni podnieśli w górę karabiny i miecze i krzyknęli jedno gromkie hurra. Phantom polecił trzem przyjaciołom wyjść na tyły. Jedyne, o co mógł prosić, to by Raven i reszta, którzy mieli pomagać jego grupie, nie brali z niego przykładu i nie stali w pierwszych rzędach. Wszyscy spełnili jego prośbę. Tylko Phantasma z karabinem inkwizytora stanęła u boku brata i popatrzyła z nim na zbliżające się roboty. Raven i Starfire poleciały do tyłu na odległość mniej więcej połowy kolumnady. Patrzyły na Phantoma. Gdy Terminatorzy zbliżyli się na odległość półtora kilometra, Phantom uniósł miecz w górę i krzyknął:

- Gotów?

Żołnierze zaczęli śpiewać:

Nie rzucim ziemi skąd nasz ród, nie damy pogrześć mowy.

Polski my naród polski ród, królewski szczep Piastowy.

Nie damy, by nas gnębił wróg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg.

Do krwi ostatniej kropli z żył, bronić będziemy ducha, aż się rozpadnie w proch i pył krzyżacka zawierucha.

Twierdzą nam będzie każdy próg,. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg.

Nie będzie Niemiec pluł nam w twarz, ni dzieci nam germanił, orężny powstanie hufiec nasz, duch będzie nam hetmanił.

Pójdziemy, gdy zabrzmi złoty róg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg.

Nie damy miana Polski zgnieść. Nie pójdziemy żywo w trumnę. W Ojczyzny imię i jej cześć podnosimy czoła dumne. Odzyska ziemię dziadów wnuk. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg. Tak nam dopomóż Bóg.

Raven była pod wrażeniem. Żołnierze Phantoma wystawili naprzód tarczę. i pochylili karabiny z bagnetami. Phantom wycelował do przodu i krzyknął:

- ATAK!

Razem z Phantasmą i żołnierzami biegł pośród gradu kul wystrzeliwanych z karabinów robotów. Rodzeństwo nie zważało na otrzymywane rany i parło naprzód, szybciej nawet od swej armii. Roboty stanęły i zaczęły oddawać salwy w kierunku hufca Phantoma. Padła ponad połowa pierwszego rzędu Inkwizytorów, za to Terminatorzy stracili CAŁY pierwszy rząd i część drugiego. Phantom wpadł w zawieruchę i kręcił młynka z bronią i z swym mieczem. Metal zgrzytał w miarę jak go ciął. Czuł przypływ adrenaliny i gniewu. Przestało dla niego istnieć wszystko: życie, śmierć, Bóg, Wiara. Było tylko niszczenie i siani postrachu na polu walki.

Phantasma starała się zachowywać bardziej rozważnie niż jej brat. Szybując nad wrogą armią niszczyła całe zastępy karabinem. Nagle usłyszała wybijający się głos Phantoma spotęgowany telepatią:

- Łap i rób wyrwę w murze!

W jej stronę poleciała bazooka z zaciśniętymi na spuście i rączce kościstymi dłońmi terminatora. Zrzuciła je z bazooki i wystrzeliła w kierunku budynków bazy. Rozległ się potężny huk a od ściany odpadł dość duży fragment tworząc nowe wejście. Phantasma wyrzuciła bazookę i wróciła do ostrzału.

- Niech grupa pierwsza rusza! My robimy przejście! Manewr: MORZE CZERWONE!

- MORZE CZERWONE!

Powtórzyli wszyscy inkwizytorzy i paladyni. Nagle, pośrodku pola walki, żołnierze Instytutu Iscariote zrobili wyrwę prowadzącą do nowopowstałego wejścia. Robin, Beast Boy i Sludge ruszyli ile sił w nogach. Phantom wysłał też za nimi Raven i Phantasmę. Terminatorów przybywało a wojowników za wiarę wciąż ubywało. Na polu walki zaczęły otwierać się ciemnofioletowe portale. Wyskakiwali z nich w pełnych rynsztunkach inkwizytorzy i od razu wpadali w wir walki.

Robin, Beast Boy, Phantasma, Raven i Sludge biegli szybko korytarzem. Oznakowania wskazywały, że w tę stronę idzie się do centrum dowodzenia i głównej dyspozytorni komputerowej. Sludge wykształcił cztery dodatkowe ramiona i pozamieniał dłonie na ostrza jak u kosy. Pełzł po suficie wypatrując jakiegoś wroga. Zza rogu wybiegł jakiś człowiek. Miał zaciętą minę i był w mundurze oficera armii USA. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z pistoletem. Źrenice zaświeciły mu się na czerwono i nacisnął spust. Raven zatrzymała pociski swoją barierą. Robin i Beast Boy ruszyli po bokach, jednak nie zdążyli nawet podejść do kryptoterminatora. Sludge wydłużył pięć ramion i przeszył mu czterema klatkę piersiową a jedną czaszkę z taką siłą, że jeszcze wbił go w ścianę. Wyjął ostrza, po czym zeskoczył na ziemię, dalej pod swoja nową postacią.

Phantasma pobiegła z Raven na przód. Wszyscy skręcili za róg i zauważyli jak z klapek w ścianach wyłaniają się automatyczne karabiny. Schowali się a ścianę, która była na drodze karabinów została zasypana gradem kul. Ogień po chwili został przerwany.

- Phantasma... Ty i ja zajmujemy się karabinami.

Powiedział Robin, łapiąc oddech.

- Dobra.

Phantasma stała się przenikalna i wybiegła na korytarz, a za nią Robin. Dowódca rozbijał poszczególne karabiny kijem, starając się unikać pocisków, a Phantasma po prostu biegła wzdłuż i telekinetycznie niszczyła elektronikę wewnątrz działek. Rozbroili cały korytarz i krzyknęli do reszty, żeby za nimi biegli.

Przebiegli jeszcze z sześć zakrętów, z czego trzy miały po sobie zautomatyzowaną obronę. Wreszcie na końcu jednego z korytarzy ujrzeli jakąś chudą sylwetkę. Blond włosy opadały na plecy a niebieskie gogle zdobiły oczy.

- Terra!

Krzyknął Beast Boy uradowany i pobiegł w jej stronę. Tej oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono i podniosła przed siebie pięści. Z ścian wyłoniły się dwa szpikulce zrobione z ziemi i o mało, co nie zabiły Beast Boya. Ku jego przerażeniu, brzuch Terry został przebity przez jedno z ramion Sludge'a, a samo ciało zostało przyszpilone do ściany.

- Co jest? Terra!

Wrzasnął przerażony Beast Boy.

- To nie Terr...

Sludge przerwał, bo poczuł na szyi uścisk metalowego ramienia. Skóra Terry zamieniła się w ciekły metal, pod którym widać było kości terminatora. Oczy świeciły się wściekle w oczodołach i miały coś jakby chęć mordu w sobie. Sludge poleciał w tył, do tytanów, a z ziemi obok, tam gdzie stał przed momentem, powstał z kałuży srebrno skóry, półprzeźroczysty humanoid. Po chwili przybrał postać Sludge'a i zamienił się w jego czarną, smolistą formę.

- W imię zasad, skurwysynu!

Krzyknął Sludge po rosyjsku i rozpędził się. Rzucił się w Terminatora i przeszedł na wylot. Będąc za nim zaczął go ciąć swoimi ostrzami, odcinając przy okazji mecha-Terrze głowę i odkopując ją w stronę Robina i Raven. Android został rozciachany na kawałeczki a Sludge strzepnął metal z ostrzy i przyjrzał się z pogardą ciału przeciwnika.

- Ma ktoś czarny słoik? Bo torba już się nie przyda...

Zażartował. Nagle, ciało leżące na ziemi zaczęło się zlewać w jedność i z kałuży znów zaczął się wyłaniać srebrny android. Tym razem do akcji wkroczył Robin i ostrzegając Sludge'a rzucił granat plazmowy. Robot pokrył się rozżarzoną plazmą niczym napalmem i szybko dogorał. Tytani ruszyli dalej.

- Ale jak tamten Terminator mógł mieć moc jak Terra? Przecież maszyny tego nie potrafią.

Pytał Beast Boy.

- Pewnie znaleźli sposób na skopiowanie tej mocy. Jak znam życie, to my bylibyśmy następni po Arcanusie i Terrze. Pewnie chcą udoskonalić maszyny o zdolności paranormalne.

Stwierdził Sludge. Zatrzymali się, bo korytarzem zaczęli zmierzać terminatorzy. Metalowe szkielety były po prostu makabryczne. Robin kazał wszystkim paść, co sam wykonał wyrzucając do terminatorów granat sejsmiczny. Metal, z którego były szkielety zaczął się trząść od fali dźwięku a kamery, z których były oczy popękały. Wreszcie roboty padły bez ruchu i leżały.

Tytani przebiegli obok jakiś bocznych drzwi z napisem Laboratorium Badawcze. Phantasmie zaświeciły się oczy i kazała im się zatrzymać.

- Czuję tu Terrę i Arcanusa!

Beast Boy, Robin i Sludge od razu zajęli się wyważaniem drzwi. Po wejściu do środka zauważyli coś dziwnego. Laboratorium było czyste i sterylne, śnieżnobiałe od antyseptyków. Konsole komputerowe były porozstawiane przy ścianach i przy okrągłym, wielkim piedestale po środku sali. Na tymże piedestale stało około dwunastu pojemników, z czego dwa były zajęte. Arcanus i Terra, w samej tylko bieliźnie pływali w jakimś pomarańczowym płynie. Na ustach i nosach mieli jakieś maski tlenowe. Tytani zamarli z wrażenia.

- Więc to miało nas czekać!

Zezłościł się Robin. Raven podeszła z Phantasmą do pojemników i potraktowała je kilkoma małymi ostrzami wytworzonymi z swej energii. Pojemniki popękały wypluwając z siebie maź i swoich rezydentów. Phantasma i BB pomagali dojść do siebie Terrze a Raven zajęła się Arcanusem. Sludge w tym czasie majstrował coś przy komputerach.

Raven położyła delikatnie głowę Arcanusa na swoim kolanie i zdjęła mu maskę z twarzy. Wyglądał na martwego, jednak oddychał równomiernie. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale poczuła wielki gniew i smutek widząc go w tym stanie. Gdy już upewnili się, że ich stan jest stabilny, do pokoju wpadło czterech inkwizytorów. Phantasma sprawdziła ich telepatycznie, czy są ludźmi. Kazali im bronić przyjaciół, po czym chcieli iść dalej, ale zatrzymał ich Sludge.

- Wszystko jasne... To laboratorium zajmowało się rozszyfrowaniem kodów genetycznych warunkujących zdolności paranormalne. Rozszyfrowali i przetworzyli na potrzeby maszyn tylko kod Terry, bo magia Arcanusa nie jest zależna tylko od jego DNA. Mówiąc prosto, odkryli, jakie warunki pozwalają Terrze kontrolować ziemię... Z tego co jest tu napisane, wychodzi na to, że cały kompleks i roboty są nazywane projektem „Dzień Sądu", a niejaki Doran Routhe, który to zapoczątkował, od początku planował sterylizację planety...

Przerwał mu syk otwieranych drzwi i nieznany głos mężczyzny:

- Sprytnie. Znasz się na technologii... Zapisy mówiły o was prawdę.

Do pokoju wkroczył wysoki, łysy po środku głowy jegomość. Miał na czole nałożone gogle, na sobie czarne spodnie, szary golf i kitel laboratoryjny. Twarz zdobiły rude wąsy połączone z bakami i z bródką, jak i rude włosy po bokach i z tyłu głowy. Miał na rękach zielone, lateksowe rękawice, jak typowy przykład książkowego naukowca.

- Kim jesteś?

- Jestem Doran Routhe!

- Co?

- Tak... Ale przyjrzyj się dacie w moich danych...

Phantasma i Raven spojrzeli na ekran. Data urodzenia była bez sensu. Wyznaczała cztery lata wcześniej.

- Ale... Jak? Musiałbyś mieć cztery lata!

- Oooo...! Ja mam cztery lata... Przynajmniej w tym wymiarze czasowym... Otóż... Nie zauważyliście, że ta technologia jest znacznie wyprzedzająca?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Ja chyba wiem...

Stwierdziła Raven.

- Co?

- To podróżnik w czasie. Tak jak kiedyś przybył tutaj niejaki Warp, by wykraść jakiś zegar. Potem wrócił do swoich czasów. Czy mam rację?

- Brawo! Co prawda w twoich danych figurują dane dotyczące telepatii, ale nie było w nich nic wspomniane o tak dalece rozwiniętej.

- O co ci chodzi?

Warknął Sludge.

- Cóż... W przeciwieństwie do Wyżej wspomnianego Warpa, moja podróż miała być jednostronna. W przyszłości byłem jedynym człowiekiem, który miał pozostać przy życiu, jako główny architekt. Maszyny nie potrafiły same nic zaprojektować z taką „finezją" jak ludzie. Ale gdy zaczęliśmy przegrywać zostałem wysłany do tego świata, do roku moich narodzin. W te cztery lata dostałem się na wysokie stanowisko wojskowego badacza i „wynalazłem" technologię, która pozwoli zaprowadzić „pokój" na Ziemi. Oczywiście potem planowałem się zbuntować, i akurat wiedziałem, że wy się tym zajmiecie...

- Jak to, wiedziałeś?

Spytał BB.

- Wszystko jest zapisane w historii. Wysłano mnie w przeszłość, bym stworzył Terminatory, które nie mogły wtedy powstać. Następnie miałem przygotować je do rozpoczęcia wojny w 2035 roku. Wojny, która miała położyć kres wszystkiemu, co żywe we wszechświecie. Jednak maszynom nie udało się odlecieć w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Wszystkie kosmodromy zostały zniszczone przez samozwańczych partyzantów, a maszyny nie mogły rozpocząć ataku na inne światy, jeżeli nie mogły sobie poradzić z obecnymi. Według historii, w 2004 mieli mi przeszkodzić Ludzie z tzw. organizacji Iscariote i ich sprzymierzeńcy, Młodzi Tytani. Ale mimo ich zwycięstwa, SKYNET przetrwał. W każdym kryptoterminatorze zakodowany jest zalążek SKYNETu, od którego może powstać nowa armia. A dystrybucji kryptoterminatorów już nie cofniecie.

- Dlaczego nie wygraliście wojny w przyszłości, skoro byliście tacy wspaniali!

Spytał nieco zezłoszczony Sludge.

- To głównie z tego powodu, że wplątali się ludzie. Przejęli wiele Terminatorów i w dniu, w którym mieliśmy wprowadzić do akcji nowy rodzaj broni biologicznej, najprawdopodobniej zniszczyli komputer główny SKYNETu. Człowiek imieniem John Connor, późniejszy przywódca ludzi powstrzymał nas i wygrał. Człowiek nadzwyczajny. By się go pozbyć, najpierw wysyłaliśmy w przeszłość do czasów sprzed jego narodzin kryptoterminatora model T-800, ale ten zawiódł. Gdy był nastolatkiem, miał go zniszczyć robot modelu T-1000... To te zmieniające się całkowicie w metal. Gdy i ten nie poskutkował, zawiódł również model T-X... Pozostało nam w zasadzie jedno... Zmienić historię od samego początku. Stworzyliśmy tutaj bazę i rozpoczęliśmy produkcję.

- To po co to robisz, skoro historia powiedziała ci, że i tak przegrasz?

- Bo historię da się zmienić. I mam zamiar zmienić ją właśnie ja!

- Da się zmienić? To powiem ci tak. Jeżeli zmieniłbyś ją na swoją korzyść, to owszem, udałoby ci się wygrać wojnę. Ale po co byś się przesyłał wstecz do naszych czasów, skoro nie musiałbyś się przesyłać?

Spytała arogancko Phantasma.

- Masz na myśli efekt burzy czasowej? Jeżeliby to miało nam zagrozić, to wysłałbym siebie jako tego młodszego w przeszłość, by zbudował to wszystko od nowa. I tak w błędne koło. Burza powstałaby wtedy, gdyby zabrakło jednego z elementów.

- Więc zabraknie ci elementu...

Sludge wystrzelił jedną ręką przed siebie. Ostrze wbiło siew klatkę piersiową naukowca, ale nawet nie trysnęła krew. Usłyszeli za to zgrzyt metalu. Sludge zabrał z powrotem rękę, razem z częścią fartucha. Odkrył metalowy korpus naukowca.

- Robot?

- Nie! Jestem czymś lepszym. Nieśmiertelnym cyborgiem-androidem!

- Nic nie jest nieśmiertelne. Nie na zadane rany. Bo wiekowo może być...

Stwierdził spokojnie Sludge. Podbiegł do niego, skoczył na niego i próbował go pociąć rękami. Routhe odskakiwał od każdego ciosu, wyprowadzał kontry i parował ciosy. Do walki wkroczyli jeszcze Phantasma, Robin i BB, a Raven kazali zająć się Arcanusem i Terrą. Routhe skoczył do celujących inkwizytorów i przebił im szyje dłońmi. Odskoczył znowu i dalej bił się z trójką tytanów. Wreszcie Chciała coś zrobić, ale w tym momencie zauważyła coś jakby ducha, lub zawirowania powietrza na jednej ze ścian. Routhe też to zauważył i odrzucił od siebie na chwile tytanów. Z zawirowań widać było niebieski błysk a na szyi Routhe'a wyświetliły się trzy czerwone kropki ułożone w trójkąt, po czym z błysku wystrzeliła potężna wiązka laserowa o takim samym, co błysk kolorze. Routhe stracił szyję i kark, a głowa potoczyła się po ziemi aż do Raven. Przeźroczysta postać wyskoczyła przez drzwi i nie było jej widać. Zdziwiło ich jednak to, że zabrała ciało Routhe'a. Sludge podszedł z resztą do wpatrującego się w Raven Routhe'a, a raczej jego głowy.

- A... Ale... O tym nie było nic... Mowy...

- Nawet nie potrafiłeś znieść tego, że byłeś człowiekiem... Umieraj jak maszyna.

Powiedziała chłodno Phantasma, po czym pociągnęła za spust karabinu wycelowanego w twarz Routhe'a. Na jego twarzy na sekundę zastygł grymas przerażenia, po czym w momencie, gdy kula przebiła jego mózg, zmienił się w coś srebrzystego i wyparował.

- Co jest?

- To chyba ta burza czasowa... Całkiem miłe uczucie.

Zadzwonił komunikator Raven. Odebrała. Na ekraniku pojawiła się twarz Phantoma.

- Co się stało? Wszystkie Terminatory znikły, a martwi żołnierze wstają, zupełnie nie draśnięci.

Spytał ze zdziwieniem.

- Widać zabrakło czynnika zapalającego. Opowiemy ci później.

Stwierdził Robin. Phantom zgodził się na to, po czym powiedział, że nie będzie go dzisiaj do późniejszej godziny, bo musi uświetnić zwycięstwo razem z korpusem inwazyjnym i zatrzeć ślady ich bytności. Arcanus i Terra wstali zdziwieni.

- Co się stało?

Spytali zdziwieni.

- Później wam wszystko wyjaśnimy.

- Terra!

Krzyknął Beast Boy, po czym przytulił ją z całej siły. Poczuła się dziwnie, ale widać było, że się o nią martwił. Odwzajemniła uścisk. Sludge patrzył na to nieco z grymasem, nieco z uśmiechem.

- Przegrałem...

Phantasma wychodząc z pomieszczenia mrugnęła do niego kokieteryjnie okiem.

- Albo nawet coś wygrałem...

Uśmiechnął się w nieco perwersyjnym, jednak szczerym uśmiechu, i wyszedł za Phantasmą. Raven i Robin wyszli z Terrą i Beast Boyem, oraz z Arcanusem.

- Raven?

- Tak?

Odpowiedziała Robinowi.

- Skoro to była burza czasowa, i już nikt nie miał się wysłać w przeszłość... To czemu ten budynek nie przestał istnieć?

- Są różne wymiary, a podróż w czasie to podróż między wymiarami, przynajmniej tak wnioskuje po dawnych przygodach w świecie, w którym Biała Armia Skorpiona przejęła władzę.

- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że budynek powinien zniknąć, a my zapomnieć.

- A czy to takie ważne?

Spytała nieco już zmęczona, zniechęcona do każdej rozmowy. Za to Terra i Arcanus byli wypoczęci, nieświadomi tego, co im się przydarzyło.

CHAPTER V: "Time Clash"

Phantom siedział nieco naburmuszony w pokoju wspólnym. Był ucieszony tym, że udało się pokonać Roboty, a Inkwizytorzy, którzy polegli zostali wskrzeszeni. Nawet dowódca konwoju, który zginął z rąk modelu T-X wrócił do życia. Cyborg stracił wszelkie dane na temat Terminatorów, jednak zachował wspomnienia. Arcanus i Terra całkowicie stracili pamięć dotyczącą tego wydarzenia, ale udało im się wszystko opowiedzieć. Ale nie z tego powodu Phantom był nie w sosie. Jedyne, co miał teraz do roboty, to patrzeć wilkiem na siedzących obok siebie Phantasmę i Sludge'a, z czego ten drugi zakładał jej swoja rękę na ramię. Było to Phantomowi zupełnie nie po myśli, ale zachowywał ciszę.

- Czyli, że musimy przyjąć, że Kryptoterminatory znikły tak jak Routhe i reszta. Wygraliśmy i kropka.

Stwierdził zadowolony Robin. Nawet Raven była w niezłym humorze.

- Zapomniałeś o czymś...

Stwierdził Phantom.

- Jak to? O czym?

- Doran Routhe z naszych czasów gdzieś tam jest. Ma właśnie cztery latka i jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z historią, to SKYNET wyśle go znowu w przeszłość i wszystko się powtórzy. Konflikt dziadka się kłania.

- Konflikt dziadka?

- Tak. Cofasz się w czasie do momentu, w którym twój dziadek jeszcze nie poznał twojej babci, i zastrzeliwujesz go. I co się dzieje? Ty się nie naradzasz, nie cofasz siew czasie, nie ma, kto pociągnąć za spust. Ale dlaczego? Przecież dziadek musiał umrzeć, bo ty się nie narodziłeś. I tak w nieskończoność. Żeby przerwać konflikt, to musiałby go ktoś teraz zabić. Ktoś stąd. I co? Znasz kogoś takiego?

- Nie...

- Więc historia się powtórzy. Nikt z nas jak widzę, nawet ty, Sludge... – Popatrzył na niego gniewnie, bo ten zaczął gładzić Sylwii włosy – Nie chce zabić czterolatka. Ewentualnie mógłby to zrobić ktoś z nim niezwiązany z przyszłości, skazując się w ten sposób na zapętlenie w pętli czasowej Moebiusa. Musimy poczekać, aż Routhe rozpocznie swoje gierki i powstrzymać go wtedy. Mówił, że wojna rozpocznie się w 2035? To się dobrze składa. Wtedy już powinniśmy być go w stanie powstrzymać.

- Tak czy siak, wygraliśmy, i to się liczy!

Przerwała mu uprzejmie Phantasma. Phantom nie miał wyboru i musiał się zgodzić. I tak był nieco wyprany po uczcie w zamku Iscariote zorganizowaną dla jego korpusu. Tytani porozchodzili się do pokoi. Phantom był zadowolony, że Terra wreszcie zaakceptowała do końca Beast Boya, i że wreszcie stale ulokowała uczucia. Jednak był nadal zły, że Sludge i Sylwia się do siebie kleją. Zanim jeszcze się rozeszli, Phantom zaproponował wszystkim wizytę u niego w willi na zbliżające się święta Bożego Narodzenia.

- Wiesz, fajnie, miło z twojej strony, ale w tym roku spędzam je z Starfire, poza miastem...

Stwierdził Robin.

- Ja niestety nie czuję się w takiej atmosferze... Rozumiem tu, w wieży, ale nie w gronie rodzinnym...

Stwierdził smutno Cyborg. Za jego przykładem poszedł też Arcanus, ale raczej z racji tego, że nie za bardzo jednak chciał iść na jakiekolwiek święta dotyczące Bogów wyznawanych przez ludzi z tego świata.

- Wiesz... Ja i Terra idziemy do tego starego cyrku, z którym kiedyś jeździła. Zaprosili nas na święta, bo są w mieście.

Stwierdził BB. Pozostali już tylko Sludge i Raven. Oczywiście Sludge się zgodził, ale raczej dlatego, że Phantasma rzuciła mu kolejne kokieteryjne spojrzenie. Phantom podszedł do stojącej Raven. Popatrzyła na niego.

- Więc? Może dasz temu szansę?

- Nie wiem... W ogóle, to dlaczego.

- Wiem, że nigdy nie dane ci było zaznać prawdziwej, rodzinnej atmosfery i rodzinnego ciepła.

- Nie lubię takich rzeczy.

- Ale też nigdy nie próbowałaś się z takimi rzeczami osobiście zapoznać. Możesz to potraktować jako eksperyment...

Stwierdziła Phantasma, podchodząc do nich ze Sludge'm. Raven spojrzała na nią nieco zakłopotana. Rodzina, grono rodzinne. Dom. Przyjaciele. Te słowa wciąż jej się w głowie kołatały. Wreszcie wypowiedziała to magiczne słowo, chociaż z ciężkim sercem i oddechem:

- Dobrze.

- To świetnie. Obiecuję, że nie pożałujesz.

Ucieszyła się Phantasma. Wyszli razem z Sludge'm, a ich zostawili samych w pokoju o przyciemnionych już nieco światłach. Phantom podszedł nieco się uśmiechając do okna. Zauważyła coś dziwnego w jego ubiorze.

- Phantom...

- Słucham?

- Twój płaszcz... Krzyż zniknął.

- Naprawdę? Więc to tak było? Kiedyś tym paladynom nogi z tyłów powyrywam i dam im się nimi bawić!

Uniósł się nieco, ale raczej zabawowo. Taki wydawał się Raven nieco ciekawszy, niż ponury i pełen rezerwy. Jak teraz na niego patrzyła, to przypomniała sobie, jak przybył pierwszy raz do wieży, trzy lata wcześniej. Był jeszcze bardzo młody i niezbyt ciekawy. W tym czasie odkryła w nim dosyć ciekawą osobę, zwłaszcza nadającą się do rozmów. Ale teraz wydawał jej się jednak nieco inny niż trzy lata wcześniej. Zorientowała się dopiero po chwili, gdy Phantom szamotał się, by obejrzeć płaszcz. Miał długie do ramion włosy. Musiał ich nie strzyc od dość dawna, a jednak ona tego nie zauważyła. Był to najwyraźniej jeden z tych typów, którym włosy rosną wolno i nie zauważa się ich dużego przypływu. Wreszcie pożegnała się z nim i poszła spać. Miała przyjemne, jak na siebie samą sny.

Czteroletni Doran Routhe leżał w swoim drewnianym łóżeczku i chrapał. Śniły mu się jakieś wspaniałe maszyny i roboty, niektóre podobne do tych, jakie widział w telewizji. Zapragnął oglądając je kiedyś stworzyć podobne, które uczyniłby na Ziemi pokój. Nie wiedział, że ktoś obcy stoi nad łóżeczkiem.

Czterdziestodwuletni John Connor stał na łóżeczkiem z pistoletem wycelowanym w głowę małego Dorana. Nareszcie go odnalazł. To nie mógł być nikt inny. A jeżeli to jest ktoś inny? Ręce mu drżały, gdy celował do niego z ciężkiego pistoletu marki Dessert Eagle. Wiedział, co się stanie, jeżeli to nie Doran. Głowa dziecka rozbryźnie się razem z resztą ciała na pobliskiej ścianie i na wielu innych przedmiotach, a on pozostanie z winą i dymiącą spluwą. Jeżeli zaś mu się uda, to zniknie w pętli czasowej bez nadziei na powrót do świata bez wojny, o którym tak marzył. Przypomniał sobie śmierć matki i zniszczenie dwóch jego przyjaciół, robotów modelu T-800. Złość przepełniła jego serce i pociągnął za spust bez skrupułów. Rodzice Małego Dorana Routhe'a zbudzili się od odgłosu wystrzału.

OD AUTORA:

Cóż... To już trzynasty rozdział Phantoma. Największe opowiadanie w mej karierze. Myślę nad wydaniem go jako Ebooka /joke... Namęczyłem się przy scenie odnalezienia Arcanusa i Terry w kompleksie. Gdyby wszystko poszło według założeń, to nigdy bym nie skończył na czas. Co do postaci Johna Connora... No w końcu to o Terminatorach był po części rozdział, no nie? Trudno żeby go zabrakło... Dlaczego Terminatory? Cóż. Jako że TT jest na licencji DC comics to zrobiłem pewną podróż. Otóż Były komiksy specjalne pod tytułem: Superman VS Alien oraz seria komiksów Batman versus Predator. Później wyszedł komiks pod pokręconym tytułem „Aliens versus Predator versus The Terminator". Więc zapożyczyłem stamtąd Terminatory i przeszczepiłem do tytanów. Dobra... Bo robi sieto tak zawiłe jak niektóre zagadnienia dotyczące podróży w czasie w tym rozdziale. Do zobaczenia następnym razem!

Samir Duran

1 Stała, bo Sludge zażyczył sobie łóżko podobne do tego, jakie ma Cyborg, tak, więc było ustawione pionowo.


	15. Chapter XIV: Jingle Bells Strike Two

- Do zobaczenia!

Krzyczeli Cyborg i Arcanus do znikających w oddali przyjaciół. Phantom, Raven i Phantasma lewitowali i machali im a Sludge zatrzepotał tylko skrzydłami wyrosłymi z pleców. Na dole, z garażu wyjeżdżali właśnie Robin i Starfire na jego motocyklu. Jeszcze Tylko raz machnął idącym do przystani BB i Terrze i znów wrócił do reszty. Phantom machnął mu jeszcze ostatni raz i poleciał z Raven w stronę miasta. Gdy już wszyscy zniknęli z widoku, Cyborg poklepał maga po plecach.

- No! To mamy trochę wolnego od nich... Będzie cicho, że aż strach.

- Mi tam już ich brakuje... Zwłaszcza Jej...

- Heh! Ci zakochani! Ale trudno... Chodź, wszamiemy coś na mieście. Będą świąteczne ceny!

Arcanus popatrzył tęsknie w stronę, w którą odleciała.

- Święta... Teraz żałuję, że się nie zgodziłem na propozycję Phantoma...

Odszedł w kierunku zejścia z dachu.

Gdy są kłopoty wiesz, kogo wezwać! TEEN TITANS

Z ich wieży widzą dużo! TEEN TITANS!  
Kiedy to zło atakuje, możesz odpocząć i leżeć na plecach! Bo bohaterowie są na patrolu!  
TEEN TITANS GO!

Ich mocami zjednoczeni! TEEN TITANS!

Nigdy nie pokonali zbrodniarza, to kłamstwo! TEEN TITANS!

Już gonią tych zbrodniarzy! Nie zatrzymają się póki robota jest! Bo kiedy ten świat traci kontrolę!

TEEN TITANS GO!  
Raz Dwa Trzy Cztery GO!  
Teen Titans!

CHAPTER I: "Home-coming"

Arcanus i Cyborg kończyli właśnie patrol w T-Car. Już dwa dni minęły jak przyjaciele wyjechali.

- Już dwa dni mijają jak wyjechali.

Stwierdził Cyborg.

- Po co to było?

- eee... Tak mi się powiedziało. A coś taki nie w sosie?

- Nic... Po prostu jestem znudzony. Bezczynność mnie zabija.

- Rozchmurz się! Rok temu też tak było a się nie nudziłeś.

- Wtedy to było co innego... Uważaj!

- ŁAAAA!

Na drogę wbiegła jakaś dziewczyna ubrana w czarny strój. Miała ciemną jak Cyborg skórę i brązowe, bystre oczy. Tylko tyle Cyborg zarejestrował zanim nie zatrzymał samochodu. Wysiadł i wrzasnął na nią:

- A tobie co odbiło? Chcesz się zabić?

- Może...

Odpowiedziała mu, po czym uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i pobiegła dalej. Nagle, Gdy już uciekła, usłyszeli syreny policyjne. Drogę zajechał im radiowóz a sześć innych pojechało w tym samym kierunku, co pobiegła dziewczyna. Z radiowozu wysiadło dwóch policjantów, jednak nie w mundurach polowych, a zwykłych patrolowych.

- Czemu jej nie zatrzymaliście!

- A kto to był?

- Tego nie wiemy! Okradła za to bank! I to dosłownie przed chwilą!

- Nie miała przy sobie żadnej torby.

Próbował uspokoić policjanta Arcanus. Ten wydarł się na niego jeszcze głośniej:

- Ukradła zawartość skrytki najważniejszego obywatela miasta! Zmieściłoby się to w kieszeni!

- I co? Myśli pan, że to nasza wina?

Zezłościł się Cyborg.

- Tak!

- Otóż przypomnę panu, że jesteśmy dobrymi samarytanami, nie robimy tego za pieniądze i żadna organizacja nie ma z nami podpisanego kontraktu, chyba, że o wynajem. I jak widać, to nie zrobiliśmy nic złego! Nie utrudnialiśmy wam roboty. To pan wysiada z tego pięknego i nowiutkiego radiowozu i opieprza nas o nic. Tak więc może niech pan wróci do swojego pięknego radiowozu i dam nam spokój! Co!

Teraz Cyborg krzyczał na niego cztery razy głośniej niż policjant na niego. Oficer nieco się skulił i odszedł przepraszając ich.

- Ale mu nagadałeś. Facet będzie miał kompleksy do końca życia...

Powiedział z sarkazmem Arcanus.

- Bo mnie wnerwił. Wsiadaj, jedźmy dalej i nie blokujmy drogi.

- Dobra.

Arcanus pojechał już z nim i zastanawiał się, kim mogła być ta dziewczyna. Czyżby nie skryta rywalka Shady?

- Wiesz kim ona mogła być?

- Nie wiem, ale wydawała mi się ładna.

Stwierdził Cyborg. Jechali już w kierunku wierzy.

- Skoro jest złodziejką, to może Shady coś o niej będzie wiedzieć?

- Niezła myśl. Tylko czy ona jest teraz osiągalna?

- Zobaczymy jak wrócimy.

Cyborg chodził w te i we wte a w pokoju wspólnym rozlegało się brzęczenie wykonywanego przez telefon połączenia. Po dziesięciu pibnięciach rozległo się wymienianie numeru i stereotypowe: Po usłyszeniu krótkiego sygnału pozostaw wiadomość. Wrzasnął i przerwał połączenie na telefonie wbudowanym w rękę. Arcanus próbował wcześniej złapać ją na komunikatorze, ale najwyraźniej Shady zostawiła go w domu i gdzieś wyszła, być może nawet na swój „rajd".

- Może spróbuj jeszcze raz?

Spytał nieśmiało.

- Niech będzie... Ale mam już dość tego...

Rozległo się kolejne pikanie. Tym razem po pięciu razach odezwał się zaspany głos w słuchawce.

- Słuchaaaam?

- Shady?

- Taaak... Kto mówi? Ostrzegam, że nie przyjmuje już w tym tygodniu żadnych zleceń.

- To ja, Cyborg.

- A! Ten co to podsłuchuje... O co ci chodzi?

- Eee... Sorka za tamten podsłuch... Mamy do ciebie sprawę... Twoja znajomość ludzi z twojego światka nam się przyda.

- Robin to wymyślił?

- Nie... Robin i reszta wyjechali na święta... Zostaliśmy tylko z Arcanusem.

- Dobra... Będę za jakąś godzinę, może dwie... Cześć...

Usłyszeli dźwięk odkładanej słuchawki i popatrzyli po sobie.

- To dobrze... Wreszcie coś się okaże...

Stwierdził Arcanus z niemrawym uśmieszkiem.

Raven weszła do swojego tymczasowego pokoju. Był to dawny pokój z meblami o czarnym obiciu. Dokładnie ten sam, w którym mieszkała po tym, jak Kanalarz zniszczył kanalizację w wieży tytanów. Tym razem nie bała się wizyty żadnego ducha – miała wciąż umiejętność zaklęcia odstraszającego. Tym razem czuła się jednak trochę nienaturalnie w tym miejscu. Może było to spowodowane tym, że tym razem miała wybór by tu przyjechać bądź zostać w wieży. Spojrzała na łóżko. Phantasma zostawiła dla niej prezent, o czym świadczył liścik na pakunku złożonym na łóżku. Rozpakowała go.

Trzymała w rękach jakieś ubrania. Były to czarny sweter i czarne, wyglądające nieco jak z satyny, dzwonowate spodnie. Sweter miał wywijany szeroko kołnierz, tak, że wywinięty trzymał się dopiero na barkach. Miał też wywinięte na końcach rękawy. Cały strój nawet przypadł Raven do gustu. Znalazła też plik równie czarnych jak sweter skarpetek. Postanowiła, że wypadałoby się w darowany strój ubrać. Sweter pachniał świeżością, ale raczej świeżością górskiego powietrza, niż świeżością nowo kupionego ciucha. Był miły w dotyku i nie był też zbyt szczelny, ani zbyt przewiewny – akurat na tyle by odczuwała przyjemne ciepło. Podobnie było ze spodniami.

Ubrała kapcie leżące w kącie i wyjrzała przez okno. Widziała przez nie piękny ogród za posiadłością. Wydawało się, że rośliny kwitną jak rok temu, ale tym razem większość była naga, za wyjątkiem palm w zakątku z Jaquzzi. Pamiętała jeszcze tamten wieczór, kiedy z wszystkimi dziewczynami rozmawiała w kąpieli. Chociaż wtedy nie było przy nich Terry. Nagle przed oczami stanął jej obraz uśmiechniętej i mokrej Angel. Przypomniała sobie, że, mimo iż jej nie lubiła, nie zawodziła. Poczuła wielki żal i gniew, gdy przypomniała sobie, co się z nią stało.

- „ Angel dla miłości poświęciła swoje życie i wolność. Tak bardzo kochała Phantoma, że nie mogła bez niego żyć. Rozpaczała chyba najbardziej z nas, kiedy zdawało nam się, że nie żyje. Modliła się nawet do Boga, którego nigdy wcześniej nie znała, a którego wyznawał Phantom. Czy to możliwe, że miłość pcha ludzi aż do takiego szaleństwa? Dlatego, pragnę nigdy już się nie zakochać."

Myślała do siebie. Postanowiła sobie, ale naraz przypomniała sobie wiele raczej intymnych chwil, jakie przeżyła z Malchiorem, Arcanusem czy wreszcie z Phantomem. Pamiętała dobrze, jak Phantom dotykał jej, gdy była więźniarką Nigouratha, i jak później, będąc już w zamku Iscariote o mało, co sama go nie pocałowała. Co prawda wspomnienia związane z jej uwięzieniem przez Mrocznego Lorda i jego planami względem niej wciąż były żywe, ale mimo wszystko, choć bardzo się starała, nie potrafiła obrócić ich przeciwko Phantomowi.

Wreszcie ruszyła do salonu, gdzie czekali na nią Phantom, Sludge i Phantasma. Sludge był w swoim zwyczajowym mundurze Armii Czerwonej i grzebał coś pogrzebaczem w rozpalonym kominku. Phantom siedział w fotelu a Phantasma na kanapie obok. Między tymi dwoma meblami stała choinka. Phantom był w biało czarnym swetrze o wzorze na klatce piersiowej wyglądającym jak białe, poprzeczne kratki na czarnym tle i w czarnych spodniach, jak również takich samych skarpetkach i białych kapciach. Phantasma miała białe, luźne spodnie szyte tak jak szyje się dżinsy, oraz w szarym swetrze o białych, prążkowanych rękawach.

Phantom i jego siostra uśmiechnęli się do niej i zaprosili ją do wejścia. Raven usiadła w fotelu obok Phantoma i patrząc na niego nieco nie pewnie przywitała się. Byli tu już drugi dzień, a ona prawie nie wychodziła z pokoju. Jeszcze cztery dni do wigilii, na którą została wraz ze Sludge'em zaproszona. Sludge oderwał się od kominka i odłożył pogrzebacz. Przywitał się z uśmiechem i usiadł tuż obok Phantasmy. Założył swoje ramie na jej i przyciągnął do siebie. Phantasma zachichotała i oblała się rumieńcem. Phantom popatrzył na niego wilkiem i nie przestawał, dopóki ten nie zabrał ręki.

- „ Kolejni zakochani? Nie... To raczej Sludge zachowuje się jak zwykle. Chociaż ostatnio do mnie nie skakał... Może aż tak go nastraszyłam?"

Pomyślała Raven. Wtedy, przypomniała sobie słowa Angel wypowiedziane tamtej nocy w jaquzzi:

„Nie podoba mi się, że Phantom w tym siedzi, ale cóż... Podoba mu się Raven!"

Oblała się rumieńcem i odwróciła wzrok na kominek po swojej prawej. Phantom spojrzał na nią nieco zakłopotany.

- „ Sylwia Coś nie tak. Lepiej ty się tym zajmij a ja się ulotnię."

- „Dobrze"

Odpowiedziała mu telepatycznie, po czym on wstał.

- Idę przynieść jakieś napoje i przekąski. Macie jakieś życzenia?

Zaoferował się. Raven popatrzyła na niego już bez rumieńca.

- Może być herbata. Jakakolwiek.

- Dobrze. A wy?

- Mi Coca colę.

Odpowiedziała słodkim głosem Phantasma.

- Może piwo?

Spytał nieco nonszalancko Sludge. Gdy Phantasma i Raven to usłyszały, to już były pewne, że Phantom rzuci jakąś wyszukaną obelgę w jego stronę, ale on tylko powiedział:

- Dobrze... To lecę.

Wyszedł z pokoju a trójka przyjaciół została sama.

Raven patrzyła nieco niezręcznie w stolik o szklanym blacie i przyglądała się odbiciu ściany. Phantasma popatrzyła na nią swoimi białymi oczyma.

- Coś ci jest Raven?

Raven spojrzała na nią nieco zakłopotana, a zaraz po tym na Sludge'a.

- Nie chcę o tym gadać.

Phantasma popatrzyła na Sludge'a a jej oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono.

- „Mógłbyś pomóc Phantomowi? Proszę cię"

Nie wiedział czemu, ale zgodził się i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do kuchni.

- Teraz możesz mi już powiedzieć, co ci leży na sercu, Raven...

Powiedziała z uśmiechem Phantasma, a jej oczy wróciły do normy. Raven nieco się zmieszała.

- Wiesz... Wolę o tym nie mówić.

- Heh... Ja cię nie zmuszam do mówienia, bo nie powinnaś mówić czegoś, czego nie chcesz powiedzieć... Ale... Jeżeli mówisz ludziom, że nie chcesz mówić, a wyraźnie chcesz coś powiedzieć, to robią się coraz bardziej ciekawscy. Więc jak?

- No... No dobrze... Chodzi o chłopców.

- Chłopców?

- A raczej o to, jakim uczuciem potrafią darzyć...

- Rozumiem... Chodzi ci o mojego brata i o Arcanusa?

- Tak...

- W czym dokładnie problem? Boisz się miłości? Czy może raczej ich?

- Nie... Nie wiem... Nie chciałabym skończyć jak Angel...

- Rozumiem... Nie znałam jej za dobrze, ale z tego co słyszałam, kochała Artura, co?

- Yhym...

Mruknęła potakująco.

- Niestety względem niej mój brat zachował się z początku nienajlepiej, ale z moich ostatnich rozmów z nim, wychodzi na to, że mu jej żal. Ale tu nie chodzi o to, czy boisz się miłości czy tych, którzy ci ją wyznają... Twój problem jest inny, Raven.

- Jaki?

- Dziwne... Ja czytam w tobie jak w otwartej księdze a ty dalej nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

- Powiedz mi wprost!

Nieco się rozgniewała.

- Otóż ty się po prostu boisz.

- Czego się bać?

Dalej nie rozumiała. Wydawało jej się, że miłość jej po prostu nie pociąga.

- Boisz się zaangażowania. Że nie będziesz już potrafiła normalnie spojrzeć na jednego z nich albo normalnie pracować, zachowywać się na co dzień. I boisz się, że jeżeli już przekonasz się do tego uczucia, to będzie ono pełne cierpienia, tak jak to było w przypadku Angel.

Raven sama wzdrygnęła się na jej słowa. W rzeczywistości mówiła całą prawdę, tylko tę, której Raven nie chciała za nic do siebie dopuścić.

- Ale... Dlaczego ja się tak boję?

- Miłość jest już nieco wyeksplautowanym określeniem, moja droga. W dzisiejszych czasach, w jakiekolwiek ubierzesz je słowa, oznacza ona ból i cierpienie.

- Nie rozumiem. Ludzie mówią, że to najpiękniejsze uczucie, jakie istnieje.

- Ludzie, którzy to mówią, to masochiści. Cierpienie miłości sprawia im ból, ale oni tego bólu pożądają. Phantom jest masochistą, Sludge jest masochistą, Arcanus jest masochistą, a nawet ja nim jestem. Tymi, którzy nie są miłosnymi masochistami są księża, chociaż oni kochają inaczej i kogo innego, i ludzie, którzy po prostu nie kochają. Ale wiesz, co ci powiem? Jeżeli człowiek nigdy w życiu niczego nie kochał, to jak dla mnie nie jest człowiekiem.

- Ale... Dlaczego mnie to musi spotykać?

Spytała zakładając włosy do tyłu i opierając się na jednej ręce.

- Wiesz... Tutaj moja rola się kończy. Wiesz dlaczego?

- Dlaczego?

- Pozostają ci cztery wyjścia: Wybrać Arcanusa, wybrać Phantoma, uwieść obu lub po prostu odejść i odrzucić miłość obydwu.

- Pierwsze trzy raczej odpadają... i raczej nie odejdę.

- Nie pomogę ci w tym, ale pozostaje ci tylko spróbować zniszczyć ich uczucie do ciebie. Ale to ci się nie uda. I Phantoma i Arcanusa poznałam na wylot, poza ich wspomnieniami sprzed przyłączenia się do tytanów. Wiem już, że ich miłość jest tak wielka, że prawie szaleńcza. Choćbyś nie wiem co zrobiła, nie powstrzymasz ich od kochania.

- Wiec co mi pozostaje?

- Cóż... Albo pierwsze trzy możliwości albo po prostu czekaj, aż rozwiązanie samo się nasunie. Czas rozwiązuje wszelkie spory.

- Pocieszyłaś mnie... Nie ma co.

- Taka moja rola...

Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo Phantasma.

Do pokoju weszli Sludge i Phantom. Za Phantomem lewitowały dwa kubki gorącej herbaty, a Sludge niósł w trzech? rękach dwie puszki piwa i colę dla Phantasmy. Położyli wszystko na stolikach i usiedli. Herbaty były przyjemnie ciepłe, więc nieco już wystygły. Raven pociągnęła dwa łyki i stwierdziła w myślach, że odpowiada jej ten smak. Sludge otworzył z sykiem puszkę i pociągnął łyka. Jednocześnie rzucił Phantomowi druga puszkę.

- Napij się brachu... Co będę sam pił...

- Przykro mi... Ale nie dziś... Za niedługo napijemy się wspólnie, ale jeszcze nie dziś.

Raven mocno się zdziwiła. Przecież był abstynentem i co jakiś czas pił tylko wino, ale i tak w małych ilościach.

- Za niedługo?

Spytała. Phantom nieco się zakłopotał i podrapał się w tył głowy. Phantasma pociągnęła łyka z swojej butelki i powiedziała półgębkiem:

- Jutro ma urodziny...

No i w tym momencie Raven była już zupełnie zbita z tropu. Nie wiedziała, że Phantom ma urodziny dwudziestego grudnia. Sludge uśmiechnął się od „ucha do ucha", co w jego wykonaniu było mocno makabryczne.

- No to napijemy się wreszcie jak dwóch Słowian! Super!

Phantom zakasłał w piąstkę.

- Nie musiałaś im mówić, Sylwia. Pieczołowicie ukrywałem datę swoich urodzin przez trzy lata.

- Niepotrzebnie...

Powiedziała pociągając jeszcze jeden łyk i patrząc ukradkiem na Raven. Ta zamyśliła się. W końcu odgadła, dlaczego Phantom ukrywał datę urodzin. W końcu była to w zasadzie data, która powinna zniknąć w chwili jego śmierci.

- Hej! Coście tak nosy na kwinty pospuszczali... Powie mi ktoś, o co chodzi?

- Artur? Mogę?

Spytała Phantasma.

- Dobrze... Jesteśmy w gronie rodzinnym... Nie ma co ukrywać.

Phantasma opowiedziała wszystko Sludge'owi, nie szczędząc od razu wspomnieć, dlaczego ona i Phantom mają białe włosy i oczy, i dlaczego maja moce właściwe duchom. Sludge mocno się zdziwił słysząc, że ulokował swe uczucia w ożywionym trupie, ale zaraz ochłonął i dalej był uśmiechnięty. Co najbardziej zdziwiło Raven, Sludge bardzo współczuł Phantomowi tego, że odebrał mu życie terrorysta. Może było to spowodowane tym, że Sludge też był terrorystą? W każdym razie nie obchodziło mu czy osoby, które widział były duszami o nowych ciałach czy też nowymi ludźmi o starych duszach. O ile wierzył w duchy, to nie wierzył w Boga, bo jak twierdził, nie mógł go zobaczyć.

- Więc dwudziesty czwarty grudnia to data twoich urodzin, czy śmierci?

Spytał nieco nieśmiało.

- I jednego i drugiego. Dokładnie rok wałęsałem się jako duch zanim zostałem ożywiony jako Szara Zjawa.

- Czekaj... Jeżeli jesteś rok starszy od Phantasmy, to powinieneś mieć już osiemnaście lat.

Raven też miała ochotę wyprowadzić ten argument.

- Tak, ale w okresie, kiedy byłem duchem, czas w zasadzie się dla mnie zatrzymał. Dlatego zacząłem odliczać swoje lata dopiero od ożywienia.

- No i tym sposobem ja i Artur mamy teraz w zasadzie tyle samo lat. Tylko, że ja nie miałam roku tułaczki jako duch, bo od razu zamieniono mnie w ożywieńca.

- Cóż... Fascynująca historia. Czyli jutro urządzasz osiemnastkę?

Spytał już mocno ożywiony i uśmiechnięty Sludge.

- Nie... Nie organizuję żadnej.

- Czemu?

- Bo dla mnie to tylko data. Obchodzę dzień urodzin tylko po to, żeby wiedzieć ile lat przeżyłem, gdy będę umierał.

- Ale z ciebie ponurak...

- Właśnie! Sludge ma rację! Jak tak możesz? Sam mówisz, że grono rodzinne mamy, a zachowujesz się jak outsider!

Sylwia naskoczyła na niego. Skulił się w fotelu i patrzył na nią z lekkim przestrachem.

- Prze... Przepraszam... Ja tylko...

- Żadne tylko! Jutro obchodzisz osiemnastkę i kropka. A jak spróbujesz mi zniknąć na imprezie, to będziesz miał problem ze mną, MŁODY CZŁOWIEKU!

Takich stron tego rodzeństwa Raven ani Sludge nie widzieli: Phantom w roli pantoflarza i Phantasma w roli apodyktycznej matki. Phantom tylko potaknął i skulił się w fotelu. Phantasma po chwili odetchnęła z ulgą i wróciła na swoje miejsce z uśmiechniętą twarzą i zaczęła rozmowę o zbliżającej się wigilii.

Shady wchodziła nieco zdezorientowana na schody w wieży tytanów. W pokoju wspólnym przywitał ją Arcanus, a Cyborg właśnie śnił o dupie Maryni i innych niebieskich i zielonych migdałach, tak to przynajmniej skomentowała złodziejka. Shady specjalnie trzasnęła drzwiami by ten obudził się ze zrywem.

- Co, gdzie, jak, kiedy i dlaczego?

Wypowiedział szybko.

- Już jestem, obiboku... O coś mnie prosiliście...

- Tak... Spotkaliśmy dzisiaj na patrolu pewną złodziejkę.

- Jak myślicie, że to ja, to mówię od razu, że mam kilkudniowy urlop.

- Nie... Daj mi dokończyć. Złodziejka uciekła z kilkoma rzeczami z banku i nikt jej nie złapał. Byliśmy ciekaw, czy nie znasz przypadkiem jakiejś złodziejki, która wygląda tak...

Cyborg wyświetlił rzutnikiem z lewego oka zdjęcie tamtej złodziejki. Shady przypatrzyła jej się dokładnie. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy nie widziała podobnej dziewczyny, ale nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.

- Niestety... Musi być nowa.

- Kurczę... Ta babka nas wykiwała...

Załamał się Cyborg.

- A my utrudniliśmy pracę policji...

Powiedział nieco z sarkazmem Arcanus.

Cyborg zaliczył glebę.

- Mówiłem ci, że im nie przeszkodziliśmy To tamten debil się przyczepił!

- Ale nie pomogliście jej zatrzymać... Prawda?

Spytała złośliwie Shady, najwyraźniej bawiąc się kosztem obu.

- Co ty tam wiesz... Nie było cię...

- Cyborg... Mam pewną myśl.

Arcanus zaszeptał do Cyborga.

- Dobra... Shady?

- Coście uknuli?

- Od razu uknuli... Nie przyszłabyś do nas na wigilię?

- No nie wiem...

- Żadnych pseudoreligijnych ani religijnych tematów nie będzie, najwyżej dzielenie się opłatkiem. Zwykła koleżeńska kolacja. Zgódź się...

Prosił Cyborg.

- Skoro tak się płaszczysz... Niech wam będzie... O której zaczynacie tę waszą wigilię?

- Brawo, moja droga! Brawo, Kabala! Świetnie się spisałaś!

Powiedział swym spokojnym głosem człowiek stojący w ciemnościach. Widziała tylko jego stalowoszare oko patrzące na nią z ciemności.

- Wiesz, że mam to gdzieś?

- Wiem, wiem... Ale TEGO nie masz gdzieś, prawda?

Przypomniała sobie, dlaczego tu jest.

- Kiedyś za to zapłacisz...

- A, a, a! Tylko bez takich mi tu. Pamiętaj, że mogę TO zrobić, nawet nie ruszając się z miejsca. Wystarczy wcisnąć jeden guzik.

- Heh... Jak zawsze, to TY masz karty w garści...

- Jaki TY, Jaki Ty! PAN! I pełnym zdaniem! Albo...

Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. Była oświetlona. W szaroczarnej rękawicy błyszczał na czerwono guzik detonatora.

- Heh... Jak zawsze, Mój PANIE Slade, trzymasz karty w garści...

Slade wyszedł z cienia.

- Dobrze, moje dziecko. Szybko się uczysz.

Powiedział rozbawionym głosem. Rzucił jej jakąś papierową teczkę na dokumenty, naturalnie pełną.

- Co to?

Spytała, tym razem ważąc już słowa i ton głosu.

- Twoja następna misja. Wykonaj ją i pomyślimy nad usunięciem ładunku. Do następnego razu.

Odszedł w cień i zniknął.

Dziewczyna siedziała na środku ciemnej sali. Po chwili zaświeciło się światło lampy umieszczonej nad nią a drzwi przed nią zamknęły się, z czego te za nią się otwarły. Światło oświetliło jej czarnoskórą twarz i ciało odziane w czarny kombinezon. Wstała i spojrzała z wściekłością na miejsce, w którym rozmawiała ze Slade'em. Nie było tu za wielkiego wystroju. Był to zwykły pokój wypełniony pod ścianami złomem. Podeszła do ściany po prawej i wyrwała ze stosu jakąś rurkę. Zaczęła niszczyć, co się dało.

- Czemu! Czemu ja! Ty draniu! Nigdy tego nie zrobisz! Nie pozwolę ci na to! Pokonam cię w imię plemienia Kivani.

Siedemnastoletnia Kabala Kivani wyszła przez tylne drzwi ze łzami w oczach. Otwarła teczkę i przeczytała o swoim następnym celu.

Robin i Starfire przybyli do dużej willi umieszczonej w wysokich górach na Kordylierach. Trochę im to zajęło, ale nareszcie mogli spędzić trochę czasu razem i w jakimś miłym miejscu. Otworzył jej drzwi i przepuścił ją przodem.

- Więc to takie miejsca nazywa się kurortami?

- Nie do końca. To jest chatka zimowa mojego przyjaciela. Porozmawiałem z nim i pozwolił nam spędzić tutaj czas do nowego roku.

- Twój przyjaciel musi być jakimś księciem.

- Nie do końca. Prędzej nie koronowanym królem...

Ciemności, dodał w myślach i pomógł dziewczynie zdejmować strój zimowy, po czym sam się rozebrał. Miał czerwono zielony sweter ze swoim znakiem na lewej piersi i czarne spodnie, nie wspominając już o swojej nieodłącznej masce. Starfire była ubrana w fioletową spódniczkę do kolan i czarny golf.

Po oprowadzeniu dziewczyny po domu, Robin zadecydował, że wypadałoby wziąć ciepłą kąpiel. Starfire weszła pod prysznic pierwsza, a Robin później. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od zerkania na nią przez dziurkę od klucza. Gdy już oboje byli wykąpani, zasiedli na kanapie w salonie na drugim piętrze. Przed kanapą stał dwudziesto cztero calowy telewizor plazmowy, jednak go nie włączyli. Za telewizorem było ogromne okno, niemalże takie, jak w ich wieży. Za nim szalała zima i wiał wiatr, a w środku było miło i przytulnie. A propos, Para przytuliła się i trwali w tym uścisku długi czas. Wreszcie Starfire odezwała się:

- Ciekawe co robią inni?

- Tak... Cyborg i Arcanus pewnie zbijają bąki i zapomnieli o Bożym świecie. Terra i BB pewnie coś porabiają w cyrku, może mają jakieś występy?

- A reszta?

- No cóż... Jak znam życie to Phantom ugania się teraz za Raven a Sludge mizdrzy się do Phantasmy... Co do całej reszty: Fali, Minako, Star Mena, Speedy'ego, i Aqualada, to kompletnie nie mam pojęcia.

- Szkoda, że ostatnio rzadko się z nimi widujemy...

- Tak...

Nagle, jak na zawołanie odezwał się komunikator Robina.

- Przecież mówiłem wszystkim, że mam wolne...

Powiedział z grymasem i otworzył komunikator. Na ekraniku wyświetliła się twarz Star Mena.

- Nie przeszkadzam w randez vous?

Spytał nieco z przekąsem, nieco nieśmiało.

- Nie... O co chodzi?

- Wiesz, sąsiednie miasto zaproponowało nam ufundowanie wieży, pod warunkiem, że utworzymy tam wasz front zachodni.

- To wspaniale. Ale w czym haczyk?

- No właśnie... Ze mną, Tsuujiro i Falą jest nas tylko trójka. Jak myślisz, nie odstąpilibyście nam jakichś honorowych tytanów?

- Widzę, że jesteście przyparci do muru, skoro o to prosicie. Zróbmy tak. Możecie spróbować z naszymi znajomymi, ale nie ruszajcie naszego podstawowego składu. Dobrze? Dam wam kilka namiarów...

- Dzięki stary... Ratujesz nam skórę.

- Nie ma za co. To dobrze, że będzie jeszcze jeden front. Tylko nie zróbcie z wieży jakiegoś badziewia, jak na początku zrobili ci z Titans East.

- Nie ma sprawy. Od nowego roku powinno już ruszyć Titans West.

- To wspaniale!

Uradowała się Starfire i uściskała Robina.

- Dobra... To ja spływam. Trzymajcie się.

- No to mamy fajnie...

CHAPTER II: "Ghost Celebration"

Arcanus i Cyborg znów patrolowali miasto. Był już ciemny wieczór, chociaż zegar wskazywał dopiero osiemnastą godzinę.

- Nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do waszych pór roku...

Wymamrotał Arcanus.

- Nie jest tak źle. Przynajmniej mamy urozmaicenie. Bo w Afryce to na przykład ciągle lato, a na Syberii ciągle zima...

- Mimo wszystko trochę mi to nie pasuje. W Anauroch nie było takich dziwnych pór roku. Wydawały mi się normalne, nasze klimaty.

- To pewnie mieliście dziwną pogodę. A propo pogody... Złodziejaszki nisko dziś latają...

Cyborg schylił głowę i popatrzył na dach pobliskiego budynku. Zobaczył na krawędzi znajomy mu już czarny kombinezon i krótkie czarne włosy.

- Co?

Spytał Arcanus.

- To ta złodziejka. Złapiemy ją teraz!

Cyborg wdepnął na gaz i gwałcąc wszystkie przepisy ruchu drogowego pojechał w kierunku, w którym biegła dziewczyna. Minęli w ten sposób szesnaście skrzyżowań i zatrzymali się naprzeciwko dużego budynku z napisem „WEYLAND UTANI" nad wejściem. Dziewczyna skoczyła z jakiegoś bloku prosto na dach budynku. Cyborg powiadomił ochronę i poczekał z Arcanusem aż ich wpuszczą.

Kabala przemieszczała się kanałami wentylacyjnymi. Wreszcie dotarła do odpowiedniego zakrętu i wyjęła wiertarkę z diamentowym wiertłem. Wykręciła najpierw dziurę w betonowym suficie i wkręciła w nią kółko średnicy dziesięciu centymetrów na gwincie. Wywierciła cztery podobne dziury w betonowej ścianie i przyczepiła łańcuch do wszystkich, po czym przeprowadziła łańcuch przez kółko w suficie. Nakreśliła markerem, od linijki, niemalże idealny kwadrat dookoła czterech dziur, po czym zmieniła wiertło i zaczęła wycinać kwadrat.

Zajęło jej piętnaście minut samo wywiercanie tego kwadratu. Gdy kwadrat był już wywiercony, pozostało tylko pociągnąć łańcuch i wciągnąć betonowy blok do środka szybu wentylacyjnego. Spojrzała w czarną dziurę. Poświeciła latarką i przyjrzała się szybowi windy. Winda stała nad nią, a ona musiała się dostać do środka. Wyjęła zadymiarkę z plecaka i wypełniła dymem cały szyb. Miała rację. Na ścianach, pod kątem 90 stopni przecinały się zielone wiązki laserowe. Dotknięcie którejkolwiek z nich spowoduje włączenie alarmu. Musiała więc zawisnąć pod windą i wywiercić dziurę w dnie, po czym opuścić metal powoli na dno szybu. Zajmie jej to jakieś dwadzieścia minut.

Cyborg i Arcanus stali w korytarzu głównym i rozglądali się na boki. Cyborg był podłączony do panelu kontrolnego ochrony i obserwował w swoich myślach obrazy ze wszystkich kamer jednocześnie.

- Jest coś? Cyborg?

Spytał nieco zniecierpliwiony mag.

- Jeszcze nic.

Nagle coś dojrzał. W windzie znikło dno, a raczej duży kwadrat w nim wycięty a w kamerę została wycelowana malutka rurka. Z wylotu rurki wyleciała jakaś pomarańczowa kulka i w tym momencie kamera przestała działać, a Cyborg widział tylko statyczny szum.

- JEST! Jest w windzie A-11!

- No to lećmy!

Pobiegli w wyznaczonym kierunku. Wpadli do windy, jednak nie znaleźli tam niczego prócz wyciętego dna i rozwalonej deski rozdzielczej.

- Gdzie ona jest?

Spytał Arcanus. Cyborg kliknął coś na ręce i po chwili z jego mechanicznego oka wystrzelił snop czerwonego światła. Po tym jak spadło ono na podłogę, zobaczyli ślady swoje i jeszcze jednej osoby.

- Tam pobiegła!

Wskazał Cyborg i obaj ruszyli w pościg.

Kabala zamknęła za sobą drzwi i używając przyssawek wdrapała się na sufit. Przeszła po kopule nad jakiś piedestał z komputerem. Na ścianach i w przestrzeni dookoła świeciły swoimi wiązkami czujki na podczerwień. Wbiła hakownicę w sufit i zaczęła się powoli opuszczać na linie. Ostrożnie unikała wiązek i wreszcie zawisła nad komputerem. Obróciła okulary swojego wziernika i mogła teraz widzieć wszystko jakby nie była do góry nogami. Podniosła klawiaturę spod monitora i zaczęła pisać. Uruchomiła system i włożyła dysk zapasowy do szufladki. Złamała wszystkie czterdzieści dziewięć haseł za pomocą kilku kliknięć i rozpoczęła zgrywanie danych na dysk. Gdy już było w 50 zgrane, Lasery nagle zgasły. Popatrzyła z przerażeniem na drzwi i spadła z liny. Drzwi otwarły się a w nich stanęli Arcanus i Cyborg.

- TYTANI WIO!

Krzyknął Cyborg, chociaż wiedział, że to zabrzmi jeszcze głupiej jak będzie niepełny skład. Kabala popatrzyła na niego jak na wariata i zaczęła się śmiać trzymając się za boki. Arcanusowi i Cyborgowi spłynęły po plecach krople potu i zakłopotania. Kabala wreszcie przestała się śmiać na ich krzyki i spojrzała ukradkiem na ekran. Było tylko 65 . Postanowiła, że musi grać na zwłokę.

Odskoczyła w ich stronę i uniknęła z diabelską szybkością strzału z działka Cyborga. Arcanus podbiegł do niej i spróbował ją potraktować kulą ognia. Ta jednak zrobiła salto do tyłu i spojrzała ponownie na ekran komputera. Było 73. Cyborg strzelił do niej jeszcze raz, ale ta schyliła się przed promieniem i biegnąc pod nim złapała Cyborga za nadgarstek i rzuciła przez ramię w Arcanusa. Ten wyjął miecze i uniknął Cyborga tak jak Kabala uniknęła wiązki z działka. Podbiegł do niej i odepchnął ją kopniakiem na ścianę kopuły. Ta nieco oszołomiona pozwoliła się przyszpilić: Arcanus wbił krzyżowo miecze po bokach jej głowy i przybliżył twarz do niej.

- Tym razem cię mamy!

Ta uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła szyję w jego stronę. Pokryła jego usta swoimi a ten całkowicie zdębiał. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to było przygotowanie do uwolnienia się. Kabala zasadziła mu z obu nóg kopniaka w klatkę piersiową. Ten upadł jakieś dziesięć metrów dalej, a dziewczyna znów spojrzała na ekran komputera. Teraz było 85.

Oberwała wiązką Cyborga i uderzyła z wielką siłą o ścianę. Jako że była to kopuła, to przeturlikała się wzdłuż ściany i upadła niemalże bezwładnie na ziemię. Podniosła się lewą ręką i na klęczkach spojrzała z gniewem na Cyborga. W jej oczach były łzy, ale nawet nie załkała. Jej prawa ręka była zwichnięta tak, że dłoń nienaturalnie wyginała się górną częścią w stronę ciała.

- Chyba przesadziłem...

Zaniepokoił się Cyborg. Arcanus podszedł do niego i schował miecze do pochew.

- No cóż... Spokojnie, koleżanko... Już nic nie wskórasz. Zabierzemy cię do więzienia i tam ochłoniesz...

Mówił spokojnie Arcanus idąc w jej stronę. Ta spojrzała na niego z ogniem w brązowych oczach. Odsłoniła zęby i złapała się za prawy bark.

- Nie dam się złapać! Nie dam!

Pociągnęła z całej siły a ich uszom dobył się makabryczny dźwięk chrupotu kości. Po nastawieniu sobie ręki podniosła się i lewą ręką otarła łzy z policzka.

- Coście tacy gorliwi?

Powiedziała już raczej bez gniewu. Zrobiła trzy salta, podczas których spojrzała na ekran komputera. Wybiło wreszcie wyczekiwane 100 a ona wylądowała za monitorem na biurku. Wyjęła dysk i rzuciła jakąś szarą kulką w podłogę. W podmuchu dymu z kulki znikła, a dwóm tytanom towarzyszył już tylko jej rozkoszny śmiech.

Gdy opadł kurz, podbiegli do konsolety i zobaczyli na klawiaturze karteczkę z notatnika. Napis na niej brzmiał:

„Dziękuję za miło spędzony czas, przystojniaki. Wykpiła was po raz drugi Kabala Kivani"

Cyborg załamał się i opadły mu ręce. Arcanus położył palce wskazujący i środkowy na ustach i zastanowił się głęboko. Tak, to był chyba jego pierwszy pocałunek. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale jakoś się z niego nie cieszył.

- Choć Arcanus... Wracamy do wieży... Mam dość na dzisiaj...

Stwierdził załamany Cyborg i wytrącił maga z zamyślenia. Wrócili do wieży załamani i przybici.

Kabala przybyła na nowe miejsce spotkania. Stare było zbyt przez nią zniszczone. Tutaj był półmrok, jednak doskonale widziała. Dalej czuła ból w prawym ramieniu; najwyraźniej źle nastawiła sobie rękę. Wreszcie usłyszała syk hermetycznych drzwi i do pomieszczenia wszedł Slade. Podszedł do niej i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.

- Dane Weyland Utani, jeśli łaska.

Wyciągnęła lewą dłoń i włożyła mu w rękę dysk. Ten schował go do kieszeni i zaszedł ją od tyłu.

- Widzę, że jednak potrafisz się poświęcać sprawie.

- Jak już coś robię, to robię to dobrze...

- Obserwowałem całą akcję... Pocałowanie tego maga było dosyć wyszukanym sposobem na oswobodzenie się, ale zadziałał bardzo skutecznie. Prawdopodobnie będzie miał teraz mały konflikt przy ewentualnym następnym spotkaniu z tobą, moja droga.

- Nie obchodzi mnie. Nawet nie potrafił porządnie odwzajemnić pocałunku.

- Trochę zbyt poważnie do tego podchodzisz, uczniu.

Położył jej dłonie na ramionach. Była zbyt zmęczona, by je odtrącić, a poza tym bała się, że odpali detonator. Ten, co ją bardzo zdziwiło, delikatnie przejechał jej dłońmi od barków do szyi i z powrotem, tak, jakby je masował. Po czym naciągnął delikatnie jej prawą rękę tak, by odstawała od ciała na całej długości. Syknęła lekko z bólu i popatrzyła na niego.

- Zaboli przez moment... Wytrzymasz...

Przekręcił znienacka jej rękę. Jej uszom doszło chrupnięcie i po sekundzie poczuła niewyobrażalny ból, większy nawet, niż gdy sama nastawiała sobie rękę. Ale, po kilku sekundach już tylko lekko pulsował malutki ból w ręce.

- Czemu to zrobiłeś? Myślałam, że ci na mnie nie zależy.

Slade odszedł w mrok.

- Nie myśl sobie, że robię to ze współczucia czy jakiegokolwiek innego bezużytecznego uczucia. Jesteś mi potrzebna do mojego planu, a w tym stanie nie zdołalibyśmy dojść do następnych etapów. Następny cel wykonasz za kilka dni. Już po wigilii. Dobranoc.

Terra i Beast Boy siedzieli w najwyżej w tym momencie wagoniku Diabelskiego Młyna. Skończyli pocałunek i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Oboje byli w cywilnych ciuchach. Średnie kurtki i ciepłe spodnie to standard, i oboje nosili ciężkie trepy. BB uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Wreszcie dokończyliśmy to, co wtedy przerwał nam ten drań...

- Tak...

Terra popatrzyła w podłogę z zakłopotaniem.

- Coś ci jest Terra?

Spytał kładąc jej dłoń na barku. Ta popatrzyła na niego i przytuliła go mocno.

- Przepraszam cię BB... Przepraszam za tamto wszystko i za to, co było niedawno... Nie wiem, co we mnie siedziało...

Zaczęła płakać mu na ramię. Przytulił ja nieco oszołomiony, jednak czuł się z tym dobrze.

- Wybaczam ci Terra. Rozumiem cię...

- Dzięki.

- Hej popatrz! Miasto wygląda stąd świetnie...

Spróbował zmienić temat i nieco ją rozweselić.

- Hę? A! Rzeczywiście. Zawsze patrzyłam na morze, nie na miasto, gdy tutaj byłam.

- Teraz możemy patrzeć na nie codziennie.

- Tak...

Przytulili się do siebie. Byli jak dwie papużki. Wreszcie diabelski młyn zaczął znów się obracać.

- BB?

- Tak?

- Jak spędzimy tę wigilię?

- Co masz na myśli? Nie idziemy do tych ludzi z wesołego miasteczka?

- Tak, ale później mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, a z tego, co od nich słyszałam, to będzie raczej skromnie, bo mają problemy zdrowotne. Nie poszedłbyś ze mną gdzieś się zabawić?

- Chętnie. Bardzo Chętnie.

- Dzięki...

Przytuliła się do jego ramienia. BB Wreszcie czuł się szczęśliwie.

Shady przeglądała stare zdjęcia. Zdjęcia Michaela z obozów i różnych innych okazji powoli zaczynała przestawać lubić. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale chociaż skończył się już ten rozdział w jej życiu, to dalej podświadomie do niego wracała. Teraz te wspomnienia ożywiły się na nowo, po tym jak Mike zjawił się na tamtej wyspie, gdzie spędzała wakacje. Mimo, że tak bardzo się przed tym wzdrygała, przewracała strony. Po trzech stronach zobaczyła na zdjęciu białe włosy i oczy. Położyła dłoń na twarzy Phantoma.

- Najwspanialsze chwile, jakie mogłam mieć. Ale wciąż... Porównywałam go z Mike'em... Skończyło się w głupi sposób. I pomyśleć, że ten świętoszek dalej obchodzi rocznice naszego chodzenia...

Przypomniała sobie, jaki był. W zasadzie to też nie był do końca w porządku, z powodu jego przywiązania do osoby Raven, ale mimo wszystko czuła się sobie za to sama winna. Czasy, gdy słuchali razem muzyki, spędzali razem czas, rozmawiali, przytulali się a nawet... całowali – przeminął i nigdy nie wróci. I znów zastanawiała się nad tym, czy przypadkiem ona, swoim egoizmem nie sprawiała mu przykrości tym, że rozkochała go w sobie, chociaż on był tak zakochany w Raven. Wreszcie doszła do ostatniego zdjęcia, na nim była już sama, taka, jaka jest obecnie. Zamknęła album i odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Jak to jest, że nie chcesz tego otwierać, a jak już otworzysz, to nie możesz aż do końca go zamknąć...?

Wróciła do pracy. Co prawda miała urlop, ale musiała naprawić swój sprzęt. Nagle coś sobie przypomniała i wróciła do przedpokoju by zamknąć na wiele zamków pancerne drzwi. Pamiętała, że kiedyś, gdy naprawiała sprzęt, do pokoju wpadli Nieumarli hitlerowcy i pojmali ją. Teraz dopiero mogła czuć się na tyle bezpiecznie, by się czemuś bez reszty poświęcić.

Phantom skradał się powoli do drzwi. Starał się nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi i wyjść niepostrzeżenie przez drzwi. Nagle usłyszał za sobą głos Phantasmy:

- Tu cię mam!

- AAA!

Wrzasnął i złapał za klamkę. Zdziwił się, bo była czarna. Nagle z klamki uformowała się dłoń, a z nadgarstka wystrzeliło ciało Sludge'a w śluzowej postaci.

- Cześć, mogę cię zjeść?

Jego twarz w miejscu ust się rozwarła i pokazał mu się uśmiech, potworny uśmiech od ucha do ucha. W tym samym momencie siostra złapała go za ucho i zaciągnęła do kuchni.

- Idziemy!

Powiedziała zadowolona, a obok nich skakał zadowolony Sludge, ciesząc się jak dziecko.

W kuchni siedziała już Raven. Nieco zakłopotana próbowała wypić w spokoju herbatę. Mimo wszystko jej się tego nie udało zrobić. Zaraz wparowało „tałataństwo" i zrobili harmider. Phantom został posadzony na krześle naprzeciwko Raven a Phantasma usiadła obok niego. Sludge zasiadł z kolei naprzeciwko Phantasmy i przyjęcie się zaczęło.

Raven nie bardzo czuła się w tej sytuacji. Pocieszał ja fakt, że Phantom także. Po śpiewach, w których uczestniczyli głównie Phantasma i Sludge „sto lat" jednak mimo wszystko nie potrafiła sobie odmówić, chociaż śpiewała bardzo sztywno przeszli do salonu. Tutaj Phantasma usadziła Phantoma na kanapie i zaczęło się. Najpierw przybiegł Futerek i wskoczył mu na ramię, i zaczął się wtulać, a zaraz zleciały się prawie wszystkie duchy z posiadłości i zaczęły mu składać życzenia. Najwięcej chyba do powiedzenia mieli szef ochrony i rosyjski wojak. Gdy już duchy wybyły, do życzeń zabrali się tytani. Pierwsza była oczywiście Phantasma z racja bycia rodzeństwem.

- Dużo szczęścia, radości, pomyślności, czego sobie zażyczysz, i żebyś był mniej pochmurny, a bardziej wesoły.

Uśmiechnęła się, dała mu całusa w policzek i wręczyła prezent. Jak to było w Stanach w zwyczaju, musiał poczekać z odpakowaniem do końca życzeń, więc odłożył prezent na stolik, po czym wstał i odwzajemnił Phantasmie buziaka. Sludge był następny.

- No cóż... Twoja siostra chyba zaklepała wszystko, co najlepsze, wiec postaram się bardziej ogólnikowo: Żebyś sobie znalazł laskę godnych twoich ambicji, wspaniałego, perwersyjnego seksu i jak najwięcej picia z kolegami!

Uśmiechnął się do niego, chociaż Phantom i reszta byli mocno zdziwieni życzeniami Rosjanina. Sludge wręczył mu przypominającą dużą tubę paczuszkę i razem z Phantasmą stanęli obok niego. Phantasma dyskretnie szturchnęła go łokciem.

- Co?

Spytał. Ta tylko przybliżyła się do niego i razem patrzyli na Raven.

Dziewczyna była mocno zakłopotana. Nie wymyśliła, jakie mu złożyć życzenia, a cała reszta oczekiwała jakichś od niej. I tak z trudem znalazła wczoraj wieczorem odpowiedni prezent, gdy z Phantasmą były na mieście. Wręczyła mu prezent, a gdy go wziął, nadal nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Wreszcie udało jej się tylko wykrztusić:

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Phantom...

- Dzięki. Dzięki wam wszystkim.

- To teraz otwórz prezenty!

Zaproponował Sludge.

Phantom zasiadł przy stole, a reszta po jego prawej: Phantasma na kanapie, a Sludge i Raven na fotelach. Phantom najpierw odpakował prezent od Phantasmy, jako że dostał go jako pierwszego. Prezent Raven, czyli najlepsze chciał zostawić sobie na koniec. Od Phantasmy dostał biały krawat z biało-czarnym chrześcijańskim krzyżem, nos clowna i książkę: Egzorcyzmy Emilly Rose. Książka najwyraźniej była poważną częścią prezentu, a krawat i nos były jego mniej poważną. Czyli idealna równowaga. Od razu przymierzył krawat i nos.

Phantasma i Sludge parsknęli śmiechem. Raven stłumiła śmiech w piąstce. Wyglądał w nich przekomicznie. Niestety, nosy clowna mają to do siebie, że uwierają, i po kilku minutach śmiechu był zmuszony go zdjąć, jednak zostawił sobie krawat.

- No to teraz odpakuj mój prezent!

Zachęcił Sludge. Phantom bał się na samą myśl, co może znaleźć w tej „tubie". Po otwarciu zauważył jakąś butelkę z szklanką założoną na szyjkę. Był na nich napis „Wyborowa". Wokół butelki był obwinięty jakiś gruby zeszyt A4. Otworzył go i omal nie zemdlał. Od razu oblał się rumieńcem a Sludge śmiał się do rozpuku. Phantasma i Raven spojrzeli na okładkę. Tytuł głosił „Kamasutra dla niekumatych". Z kolei Phantasma zaczęła chichotać, a Raven nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedziała za to, czemu, ale reakcja Phantoma wywołała u niej uczucie ulgi.

Zaraz jednak uczucie ulgi zmieniło się w zakłopotanie i niepewność, gdyż Phantom wziął do rąk jej prezent. Sludge i Phantasma przestali się śmiać i patrzyli z zapartym tchem, co też mógł dostać Phantom. Była to mała, drewniana szkatułka o wymiarach 20cm x 10cm x 15cm. Miała piękne rzeźbienia, i nie wyglądała na amerykańską robotę. Przypominała mu raczej ojczyznę. Otworzył ją i okazało się, że to nie jest szkatułka. Ze środka na podstawce wyjechały dwie postacie w słowiańskich strojach i zaczęły się powoli kręcić w te i we wte. Przygrywała im wygrywana na strunach pozytywki melodia mazurka Dąbrowskiego. Phantomowi łzy zakręciły się w oczach.

- Raven... To chyba najwspanialszy prezent, jaki w życiu dostałem...

Powiedział cicho, jakby nie chciał zagłuszyć muzyki wydobywającej się ze środka pozytywki. Sludge popatrzył na skrzyneczkę z niedowierzeniem, jednak po chwili wyraźnie zauważył napis na wewnętrznej ściance: Made in Poland.

Raven nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Miała nadzieję, że mu się spodoba, bo się nad tym prezentem nagłowiła, ale takiej reakcji się nie spodziewała. Phantom zaczął śpiewać po cichu ze szczęścia:

- Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła, kiedy my żyjemy! Co nam obca przemoc wzięła, szablą odbierzemy! Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski! Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski! Za twoim przewodem, Złączym się z narodem. Przejdziem Wisłę, przejdziem Wartę, będziem Polakami! Dał nam przykład Bonaparte, jak zwyciężać mamy! Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski! Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski! Za twoim przewodem, Złączym się z narodem. Jak Czarnecki do Poznania po szwedzkim zaborze, dla Ojczyzny ratowania, wrócim się przez morze! Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski! Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski! Za twoim przewodem, Złączym się z narodem. Już tam ojciec do swej Basi mówi zapłakany – Słuchaj jeno, pono nasi biją w tarabany. Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski! Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski! Za twoim przewodem, Złączym się z narodem. Na to wszystkich jedne głosy: Dosyć już niewoli! Mamy racławickie Kosy, Kościuszkę Bóg pozwoli!

Skończył i otarł łzy. Phantasma i Sludge zaczęli z cicha klaskać.

- Brawo Phantom! Teraz już widzę, że jesteś w pełni dorosły!

Phantasma poklepała go po ramieniu i wyszła na chwilę. Wróciła z czterema kieliszkami.

- Eee...

- No w końcu dostałeś wódkę w jakimś celu, co? Braciszku?

- Ekhem... A chciałem jeszcze trochę zachować pozory abstynencji...

Załamał się, ale polał po kieliszku. Raven miała poważne opory przed wzięciem kieliszka do ręki, ale uległa pod naporem Sludge'a. Poczuła niemiłe pieczenie w przełyku i malutki szum w głowie. Zmrużyła oczy i złapała oddech.

- No! To Raven ma pierwszy kieliszek za sobą... Teraz Phantasma!

Sludge poklepał Raven po plecach i spojrzał na Phantasmę. Ta łyknęła bardziej po zawodowemu i tylko lekko odetchnęła po przełknięciu.

- Mocne...

- A teraz Phantom! Jazda!

Phantom spojrzał na kieliszek. Twarz odbijała się z lekka na powierzchni cieczy i napawała go wstrętem. Ale z kolei pomyślał sobie, że skoro pije wino, to, to będzie tylko jego silniejszą alternatywą, a i tak picie nie zaszkodzi mu na dłuższą metę z racji jego zdolności. Przełamał się i łyknął szybko zawartość. Pieczenie było silne i nie był przyzwyczajony do tak mocnych trunków.

- No! A teraz mogę wypić ja!

Uśmiechnął się Sludge i łyknął jednym haustem. On nawet nie musiał łapać oddechu po wypiciu. Phantomowi jakoś dziwnie smakował ten alkohol.

- Sludge? Czy to na pewno jest „Wyborowa"?

Spytał.

- Nah... To tylko butelka. To mój samogon. Długo się robił, ale jest!

Uśmiechnął się i wyjął z kieszeni szklaneczkę. Nalał sobie do pełna i wypił dużymi łykami. Trójka jego towarzyszy spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem, a później ze zdziwieniem, gdy Sludge okazał się być niemalże całkowicie trzeźwy. Picie dopiero się zaczynało, o czym niestety tamta trójka wiedziała aż za dobrze.

Raven patrzyła na kieliszek z mocnym szumem w głowie. Nie wiedziała, po co miała go w ręce.

- Pijesz czy nie? Raven?

Spytał uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Sludge. Phantasma spała na oparciu kanapy i chrapała mocno. Phantom wyglądał, jakby próbował odzyskać wzrok i jakby było mu niedobrze.

- Piję!

Szum w głowie jednak ją przemógł. Wypiła i zatoczyła się w fotelu. Oparła głowę na oparciu fotela i zachichotała w upojeniu alkoholowym. Phantom nagle złapał się za gardło i wyglądał jakby miał puścić pawia. Sludge szybko zareagował i kopnął metalowy kubeł z wymiocinami Phantasmy tak, że ten zatrzymał się bezpiecznie po boku Phantoma. Złapał kosz i zwymiotował do niego.

- Idęęęęęę ssssstąąąd... Musza sie wyszszszszczaććć...

Powiedział z pijackim akcentem i zataczając się, wyszedł z kubłem z salonu. Sludge został z Raven sam, nie licząc śpiącej Phantasmy.

- Sludge?

Powiedziała Raven z miłym, aczkolwiek pijackim tonem do Rosjanina.

- Czego?

- Choć tutaj...

Nie wiedział, czemu, ale posłuchał. Przybliżył się, a Raven założyła mu ręce na szyję i przyciągnęła do siebie. Gdyby nie jego trzeźwość, pocałowałaby go. Wyślizgnął jej się zamieniając się w śluz i popatrzył na nią gniewnie.

- O nie! Nie zrobisz mi tego, co kilka dziewczyn zrobiło moim kumplom!

- A o so chosi?

Próbowała jakoś zebrać myśli, ale alkohol dalej szumiał jej w głowie. Widać było, że Sludge spił ich nieprzeciętnie.

- Nie ważne!

- Nie sesz mnie posałowaś?

Nie wiedziała czemu, ale spytała.

- Że jak?

- Nik ne fce se ze mną sałowaś... jefem pszydka...

Sludge czuł, że wychodzi już z równowagi.

- Spiłaś się... Nie... Spiłem cię na umór i bredzisz! I pomyśleć, że zawsze byłaś taka spokojna i zdystansowana. A teraz popatrz na siebie! Ledwo ci w głowie zaszumiało a ty się do całowania bierzesz! Nie znoszę takich kobiet!

Do skołatanego delirium umysłu Raven ledwo dochodziły informacje. Miała jednak pewność, że Sludge mówi coś, co wydawało jej się sprzeczne. Rosjanin wstał i zdjął kurtkę munduru. Przykrył nią Phantasmę i wyszedł. Miał dość picia na dziś, bo sam już zaczynał tracić panowanie. Ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

Phantom wrócił z łazienki i popatrzył na stolik. Dalej stała tam butelka z odrobiną bimbru. Raven siedziała na dywaniku przed dywanem i patrzyła w ogień, uśmiechnięta w pijackim upojeniu. Zapomniała już o rozmowie ze Sludge'em. Phantom nalał sobie do kieliszka, po czym nalał jeszcze Raven i usiadł obok niej, rozlewając trochę po dywaniku. Futerek ziewnął na kanapie.

- Maszszsz... fij... Nafij się ze mną...

Podał jej kieliszek. Wypiła jednym haustem i przytuliła się do prawego ramienia Phantoma. W ten sposób zagłuszała szum i ból głowy. Phantom wypił swój kieliszek, po czym wyrzucił go za siebie i przewrócił się na plecy. Raven ciągnięta przez ramię upadła na jego klatkę piersiową i wtuliła się w nią. Oboje zasnęli w błogim stanie i uśmiechnięci. Obok leżała książka z kamasutrą otwarta na tytule „Na jeźdźca".

Sludge wrócił z mokrą od kubła zimnej wody głową do salonu. Albo tak długo pili, albo on zemdlał po drodze, bo świtało już za oknem. Tak czy siak popatrzył po pomieszczeniu. Phantom i Raven spali w najlepsze chrapiąc a Phantasma powoli się budziła. Sludge usiadł obok niej na kanapie i przyjrzał się ogniowi w kominku.

- I pomyśleć, że przynajmniej dwójka z nich to Słowianie. Naprawdę nigdy nie pili na poważnie.

- A jak niby mieliśmy?

Phantasma założyła mu delikatnie lewą dłoń na lewy bark i oparła się o niego. Położyła lewą dłoń na czole i syknęła z bólu.

- Więc to się nazywa kac?

- Najwyraźniej.

- Na szczęście przejdzie mi za niedługo. Phantomowi też. Gorzej będzie z Raven. Ouuu... Moja głowa...

Poprawiła na sobie kurtkę i dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że Rosjanin ją jej założył.

- Dzięki...

Dała mu całusa w policzek i wstała. Sprężystym krokiem ruszyła w stronę kuchni. W drzwiach odezwała się jeszcze:

- Przygotuj zimny okład i coś do jedzenia dla Raven. Nie powinna za bardzo cierpieć przez nasze pijaństwo...

- Dobrze...

Wyszedł za nią i zostawił tamtą dwójkę samych.

Pierwsza wstała Raven. Ból w głowie był tak potężny, że syknęła przeciągle. Popatrzyła dookoła i zdała sobie sprawę, że siedzi okrakiem na nieprzytomnym Phantomie. Bardziej jednak przestraszyła ją otwarta strona w książce leżącej obok. Zemdlała z bólu głowy i wrażenia.

Gdy się obudziła, Phantom siedział na kanapie i przecierał oczy, oraz masował czoło. Książki nigdzie nie było, ale sama nawet nie pamiętała, dlaczego tak za nią patrzyła. Phantasma, już całkowicie wyleczona z kaca pomagała Phantomowi dojść do siebie i masowała mu kark. Sludge podał Raven puszkę piwa. Odsunęła ją z niesmakiem.

- Zapij łyczek, góra dwa. Pomoże ci to. Wiem z doświadczenia...

Uśmiechnął się Rosjanin. Raven niechętnie, jednak popiła dwa łyki. Stwierdziła, że rzeczywiście, odrobinę jej lepiej, ale wolała się w ten sposób nie leczyć.

- Ostatni raz tak piję...

Powiedzieli jednocześnie z Phantomem, co przyprawiło Sludge'a o zakłopotanie.

- Cienkie bolki jesteście i tyle!

Zaśmiał się, po czym dopił haustem butelkę po bimbrze. Raven poczuła, że chyba jej nie dobrze od samego patrzenia na kształt butelki. Pomyślała sobie, że pierwszy i ostatni raz wypiła tyle alkoholu.

Nagle zapikał komunikator Phantoma. Dźwięk przyprawił go o tak mocny ból głowy, że chciał go w pierwszej chwili rozbić o ścianę lub podłogę. Przemógł się jednak i odebrał połączenie. Na ekraniku pojawiła się twarz Star Mena. Phantom w pierwszej chwili go nie poznał, a później starał się wydawać na w miarę trzeźwego.

- Czego! O so Chodzi!

Jednak jeszcze trochę seplenił. Star Men popatrzył na niego z niedowierzeniem.

- E... Ekhem... Co ja miałem...? Tego... A no tak! Sąsiednie miasto chce utworzyć zachodni front i potrzebujemy dwóch członków do drużyny. Zastanawialiśmy się, czy ty, jako doświadczony tytan nie mógłbyś się do nas przyłączyć.

- Hmm... Niestety... Ja zostaje na stałe w pierwszym składzie...

Odpowiedział masując czoło.

- Rozumiem... A nie znasz nikogo, kto by się nadawał i mógł do nas przystać?

- Nie bardz...

Phantasma wyrwała mu komunikator i uśmiechnęła się do Star Mena.

- Cześć, mówi siostra Phantoma, Phantasma. Jeżeli koniecznie potrzebujecie telepaty, to ja się zgłaszam na ochotnika.

Powiedziała z miłym tonem. Wajet przyjrzał jej się dobrze, po czym stwierdził, że jak na żeńskie wcielenie Phantoma, to jest całkiem ładna. Zgodził się na propozycję od razu, ale zza jego pleców dobiegł głos zdenerwowania jakiejś osoby.

- Cicho siedź Fala! I na miłość boską! Odłóż to krzesło.

Usłyszeć można było trzask i po chwili najwyraźniejszych sprzeczek, na ekran powrócił Star Men, tym razem z lekkim guzem nad lewym okiem.

- Dobrze... To potrzebujemy jeszcze jednego... Znasz może kogoś?

Sludge podniósł rękę na zgłoszenie się na ochotnika. I Raven i Phantom popatrzyli ze zdziwieniem na niego, jednak Phantasma podała mu komunikator. Po chwili wszystko było załatwione.

- Przecież nie chciałaś przystępować?

Spytał Phantom siostry.

- Tak, ale tak naprawdę to nie przystąpiłam, bo był u was za duży tłok. A tak, nie dość, że się trochę uszczupli, to będę mogła wreszcie zrobić coś dla świata.

- A kto się zajmie willą i duchami?

- Ghost.

- GHOST!

Spytali wszyscy.

- No... Ty masz Wraitha, ja mam Ghost. A co? To, że ty nie potrafisz się ze sobą dogadać, to już twoja wina. Ja i Ghost dobrze się rozumiemy, i podoba nam się życie osobno.

Phantom dalej nie mógł się połapać przez ból w głowie, ale już po pół godzinie przeszedł. Popatrzył na Raven. Ciągle wyglądała na wypraną. Wstała i ledwo doszła do framugi. Dalej założył sobie jej ramię na bark i poprowadził ją na górne schody

Phantasma oparła głowę na ramieniu Sludge'a.

- Słodko razem wyglądają, co?

Spytała najsłodszym głosem jakim tylko potrafiła.

- Tak... Szkoda mi go... Nawet jak na takiego świętoszka, to jednak Słowianin i równy chłop...

- Myślę, że kiedyś mu to wynagrodzą...

- Szkoda że mi się tak nie trafiło...

- A może jednak?

Sludge spojrzał na Phantasmę ze zdziwieniem. Ta położyła mu dłonie na barkach i przybliżyła swe usta do jego ust. Zdziwiony pocałunkiem chwycił ją w pasie i przycisnął do siebie. Najwyraźniej jej się to spodobało, bo posunęła się do bardziej odważnego pocałunku. Gdy już się od siebie oderwali, Sylwia popatrzyła na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

- Może jeszcze ci się przytrafi cos miłego... nie poddawaj się...

Wyszła przesuwając mu palcem wskazującym po brodzie i wniknęła w schody. Sludge położył dłoń na brodzie i patrzył jeszcze za nią mocno zdziwionym wzrokiem. Gdy już znikła, zacisnął pięść i w zwycięskim gestem przyłożył łokciem w kolano.

- YEESSSS!

CHAPTER III: "Resistance i Futile"

Kabala przemierzała powoli zniszczone korytarze bunkra i patrzyła na ściany. Na niektórych widać było ślady po kulach, na innych ślady zaschniętej krwi. Nagle zobaczyła leżącego z rozerwaną klatką piersiową żołnierza w mundurze khaki i czarnym hełmie. Na ramieniu widniała wyszyta dwukolorowa, czarno-czerwona tarcza, jednak napisu już się nie dało odczytać. Nad jego głową z krwi był wypisany napis „Ich bin ein defatist". Teraz zaczęła już bardzo powoli i cicho skradać się do otwartych drzwi na końcu korytarza. Przywarła do ściany przy drzwiach i poprawiła deskę usztywniającą jej rękę. Przyłożyła ucho przy framudze i zaczęła podsłuchiwać.

- Was ist das? Chcesz nam wcisnąć jakieś czerwone khamyczki w zamian za nasz ekstrakt?

- Pażausta! Nie odrzucajcie mej propozycji tak pochopnie! Te kamyczki, są w stanie wyprodukować energii wystarczającej dla czternastu miast.

- Chyba kpisz!

Przyłożyła ucho mocniej do ściany i usłyszała jeszcze jeden głos. Kobiecy, jakby nieco podwójny, bo w tle słyszała cichy, męski głos mówiący to samo:

- Uspokój się, Von Kramp. Te kamienie mają cudowne właściwości i mogą się nam przydać.

- Nie podoba mi się to, czego on chce w zamian za nie!

Kabala włączyła maskowanie środowiskowe i zamieniła się w kiepsko widoczne smugi powietrza. Powoli weszła do środka i przyjrzała się rozmówcom. Jeden z nich miał na sobie mundur polowy hitlerowca i czarny, wiadrowaty hełm na głowie. Na lewym ramieniu miał czerwoną opaskę a na prawym, pod nazistowską wroną w miejscu swastyki widniało runiczne N. To musiał być Von Kramp. Za stołem oświetlanym przez jedyną lampę stał człowiek w białym kombinezonie z ogonem zwisającym z pleców i z czerwonym skorpionem na klatce piersiowej. Za nim stał Sigma, wyprężony jak zawsze i patrzący na Hitlerowca z jaskrawozielonymi oczami.

Ale nawet ta trójka nie była tak dziwna jak czwarta osoba w tym pokoju. Wyglądała jak anioł z jednym metalowym skrzydłem. Miała na głowie srebrny hełm a jej niebieskie oko świeciło w ciemności. Ubrana w chromowane kości Dark Angel patrzyła obojętnie na zapłatę: walizkę pełną czerwonych kryształów Sumatros. Kabala powoli obeszła ja od tyłu i położyła się na ziemi przed stolikiem. Jej dzisiejszym zadaniem było wykradzenie jednego kryształu Sumatros od Gwardzisty. Powoli podpełzła i wkroczyła w światło. poruszała się niewiarygodnie sztywnie i powoli by nie rzucać refleksów ani smug za pomocą swojego systemu maskującego.

- Powiedz mi proszę, Gwardzisto... Po co ci ten ekstrakt?

- To chyba oczywiste... Życie wieczne.

Kabala popatrzyła na niego z zdziwieniem. Czy ten człowiek nauki może wierzyć w życie wieczne?

- Bardzo ciekawe... Ale dlaczego po prostu nie pozwolisz się ugryźć Krampowi?

Von Kramp wykrzywił usta w grymasie.

- Sprawa jest prosta. Wampiry nie mogą przeżywać wielu przyjemności związanych z życiem. Nie mogą jeść, nie mogą chodzić w biały dzień, no przynajmniej większość, nie mogą pić niczego poza krwią i jeżeli zostaną zamienione w wampira to przez długi czas są uzależnione od swojego Mistrza.

Kabala powoli wyciągała rękę w stronę kryształów.

- Cóż... Masz tu rację... Ale będziesz miał dużo problemów z dostosowaniem naszego ekstraktu do swoich potrzeb...

- Mam do tego środki...

- Dobrze... Zaraz! Ktoś tu jest jeszcze!

Kabala zastygła z ręką na kryształkach. Von Kramp pociągnął nosem i spojrzał z grymasem na kryształy. Sigma też tam popatrzył a jego oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono. Obaj wyciągnęli ręce i złapali Kabalę za nadgarstek. Podnieśli ją do góry i ścisnęli. System maskujący wyłączył się i ukazał im złodziejkę.

- Intruz!Krzyknął z zadowoleniem Sigma.

- Raczej obiad!

Zaśmiał się Von Kramp. Kabala nie czekała długo i wywinęła nogami młynka. Założyła Von Krampowi i Sigmie nogi za karki i przyciągnęła. Rozległo się głośne stukniecie metalu o metal i przeciągły syk bólu Von Krampa. Kabala upadła na podłogę i szybko złapała garść kryształów. Odskoczyła od wystrzelonej z pistoletu Gwardzisty wiązki i wybiegła przez drzwi. Von Kramp i Sigma zderzyli się w drzwiach i zakleszczyli się we framudze.

- Głupia puszka!

- Cuchnący wypłosz!

Jeździli sobie w najlepsze. Kabali już nie było widać. Dark Angel rozkazała im przestać i zwróciła się do Gwardzisty:

- Masz jeszcze tych kryształów?

- Heh... Będzie mały kłopocik ze zdobyciem ich, ale zdobędę jeszcze trochę...

- Kłopociki będą jak do następnego razu ta walizeczka nie będzie pełniusia...

Gwardzista popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym zamknął walizkę i ruszył do wyjścia.

- Wiesz jak do nas dotrzeć...

Dark Angel wyjęła z pochwy przy pasku miecz i nakreśliła nim w powietrzu fioletowy portal. Wskoczyła w niego z Von Krampem a ten się zamknął.

Cyborg i Arcanus ścigali jakiegoś dziwnego chłystka. Jego dziwność przejawiała się tym, że nosił na ciele czarny kombinezon ze skóry z namalowanymi na plecach, rękawach i nogawkach płomieniami jakby żywcem skopiowanych od bolidów. Na głowie miał coś jakby kask motocyklowy z czarną, pół fotochromową szybką. W stawach miał jakieś mechaniczne siłowniki, które wspomagały jego sprawność fizyczną. Cyborg pruł swoim własnym bolidem jak tylko się dało, ale za nic nie mógł go prześcignąć. Doszło do tego, że musiał strzelać do uciekającego z działka fotonowego na dachu T-Car. Nagle przeciwnik zatrzymał się i podskoczył w miejscu. Cyborg wpadł na niego, jednak ten zatrzymał się na szybie. Przez szybkę hełmu spojrzały na niego zawzięte, czerwone oczy. Napastnik przebił głową szybę i spojrzał na nich z uśmiechem. Cyborg Stracił kontrolę i wpadł na latarnię.

Napastnik wstał z ziemi i przyjrzał się Cyborgowi i Arcanusowi. Miał śmiejące się oczy. Cyborg nie mógł już tego wytrzymać.

- TYYYY! Odbiło ci? Najpierw napadasz na bank a potem robisz coś takiego?

- Przy okazji... Jestem Speed Freak... A po drugie, nie pokonacie mnie.

Jego głos był zniekształcony przez modulator jakiegoś nieznanego typu. Jego glos był zabawowy. Gdy tylko Arcanus i Cyborg się ruszyli, Speed Freak z niewiarygodną szybkością zjawił się za nimi i pchnął ich mocno na siebie. Tytani stuknęli się głowami i z bólem popatrzyli na Speed Freak'a. Ten zaśmiał się i uciekł wzdłuż ulicy.

- Cholera! Kolejny nam uciekł!

- Nie mamy szczęścia w tym roku...

Arcanus rozmasował głowę na czole. Razem z Cyborgiem wsiedli do wozu i odjechali w stronę wieży.

Wigilia. Czas dobroci dla bliskich i miłości nastała nareszcie. Cyborg i Arcanus siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym wraz z Shady i dzielili się opłatkiem. Złodziejka może i nie miała dla tej tradycji poważniejszych uczuć w zanadrzu, jednak dzieląc się z tymi dwoma opłatkiem i wymieniając życzenia czuła, że ma przyjaciół i że są dla niej niczym rodzina. Zasiedli do dwunastu dań przygotowanych przez Cyborga i jedli uśmiechnięci. Nawet Arcanus musiał przyznać, że magia tego dnia i święta potrafi zbliżać do siebie ludzi, i że jest to święto miłości danej ludziom przez Boga, której on nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć. Cyborg zaś czuł, że warto żyć cały rok chociaż dla tej chwili.

„Świat łagodzi słońce"

Robin i Starfire skończyli pocałunek. Siedzieli na piętrze na kanapie i przytulali się w blasku księżyca. Obejmowali się i całowali tak, jakby chcieli się uchronić od przerażającego mrozu na zewnątrz. Ciepło ich ciał było tak wielkie, że gdzieniegdzie spływały po ich ciałach krople potu. Ich ciała dopasowały się do siebie. Robin nieco przechylił Starfire i oparł ją o wezgłowie kanapy. Powietrze przeszyło głośne westchnienie cichej miłości.

„Światła siła żywa"

Von Kramp podał Gwardziście przeźroczyste pudełko pełne fiolek z ciemną krwią. Gwardzista otworzył tryumfalnie walizkę i pokazał mu kryształy Sumatros, idealnie oszlifowane, każdy mniejszy od piąstki. Von Kramp wziął do ręki jeden z nich i przyjrzał się mu. W gładkiej ścianie odbiło się jego życie. Równo sześćdziesiąt lat temu został zmieniony w wampira. Letzt Batallion. Ostatni Batalion tysiąca wampirów i on jako jeden z nich. I na co to było, gdy wojna niedługo się skończyła, a człowiek, którego czcił niemalże jak boga, przegrał sromotnie i w sposób haniebny. Przypomniał sobie jak najwyższy rangą wampir wgryzał się w jego szyję i jak życie od niego odchodziło. Pamiętał dokładnie. W wigilię jego duszę położono na ołtarzu diabła i sprzedano ją piekłu. Położył kryształ z powrotem w walizce, zatrzasnął ją i podał dłoń Gwardziście. Ten ją uściskał. Przez jego kombinezon i swoje rękawiczki czuł, jak biją żyły i tętnice tego starca. I pomyśleć, że on też mógł taki być. Stary, bojący się śmierci, a jednak żywy. Żal mu go było. Każdy kto występuje wbrew prawom boskich zostaje zrzucony z progów czyśćca w czeluści piekła. Odszedł z uśmiechem. On już się nie musi martwić o swą duszę. Wie gdzie jej miejsce i gdzie jego miejsce.

„Kwieciem swe oblicze przed światem odkrywa"

Dark Angel stała na górze, w której pochowano jej pana. Układała szkielet i zbroję Antyinkwizytora na ołtarzu z czarnego onyksu. Zaczynał padać śnieg. Wokół słychać było Szepczących, którzy bali się tego, co ma zamiar zrobić służka śmierci. Szkielet był ułożony w pozycji siedzącej, a na nim założona była jego zbroja i kolczuga, która jednak nie obejmowała ramion. Na czaszkę założyła powoli wysoki, czarny hełm z odwróconym krzyżem na czole. Nagle szepty jakby wpełzły do szkieletu Mrocznego Władcy. Szkielet drgnął. W oczodołach zaświeciły się niebieskie, widmowe oczy. Po chwili cały szkielet pokrył się czymś w rodzaju widmowego, półprzeźroczystego ciała. z hełmu wypłynęły długie do ramion, siwe, podobne do słomy lecz cieńsze włosy. Mroczny Lord wstał z ołtarza i szczęknął butami o ziemię. Odwrócone krzyże na naramiennikach i hełmie zabłysły na zielono a on spojrzał na Angel. Klęczała przed nim i wyciągała do złożony w pochwie miecz. Miecz, który odebrano mu tyle tysięcy lat temu. Poczuł istną ekstazę, gdy jego ostrze, tknięte mocą demonów jak i nieumarłych spoczęło w jego właściciela dłoni. Midiańskie runy zaświeciły na złoto rozjarzając klingę, na której dotąd nie było ich widać.

- Wstań ma służko. Spisałaś się dobrze. Zanim odzyskam pełnię swej siły, musisz odnaleźć me sługi.

Dark Angel wstała i zatrzepotała skrzydłem.

„Miłość w sercach mężów wre coraz goręcej"

Phantom podzielił się z Raven opłatkiem. Idąc wzorem Phantasmy, Raven nadstawiła mu policzek. Musnął go ustami i uśmiechnął się. Nie wiedziała, czemu, ale przestawał jej przeszkadzać. Nawet chciała, by okazywał jej przyjaźń. Coś się zmieniło. Czuła też, że wkrótce wszystko się zmieni. Przybędzie im wrogów jak i sprzymierzeńców. Miała złe przeczucia, chociaż nie wiedziała, dlaczego i z jakich powodów. Póki, co stanęła blisko Phantoma, gdy ten razem ze Sludge'm i Phantasmą patrzyli przez okno salonu na księżyc. Przybliżyła się niemalże tak bardzo, że stykała się tyłem swojego ramienia z przodem jego. W księżycu było coś hipnotyzującego. Chciała by ta chwila, ta noc trwała wiecznie. Tu czuła się jak w rodzinie i w zasadzie mogła ja tak nazwać, chociaż nawet do niej nie należała. Wigilia była dla niej piękna.

„Wszystkim, co jest miłe, włada bóg chłopięcy"

Slade potarł dłonią o czoło maski. Nie udało mu się w ten sposób zetrzeć potu, jednak odruch musiał wykonać. Obok, w kuble spoczywały kończyny czarnoskórej piękności. Kończyny i oko. On zaś montował leżącej na stole Kabali dopiero lewą nogę. Czuła potężny ból, ale nie mogła krzyknąć przez zakneblowane usta. Jej jedyne żywe oko było mokre od łez jednak drugie, bioniczne, nie wyrażało nic. Patrzyła błagalnie na swego oprawcę. Ten jednak nie przestawał. Gdy dojrzał, że na niego patrzy, powiedział z rozbawieniem:

- Spokojnie Kabala... Wigilia jeszcze długa...

od Autora:

Przykro m, iż rozdział został skrócony, ale dotarłem do momentu fica, który mógł zakończyć jego istnienie i kontynuacje. Wiele pomysłów nie zostało wykorzystanych, jednak może jeszcze kiedyś je wykorzystam... W końcu wigilia jest raz do roku, ale nie raz w życiu.

SAMIR DURAN


End file.
